The Bodyguard
by KorraAsami
Summary: -Sabias que esto pasaría algún día y aun asi lo hiciste- Mako miraba a la pelinegra -si te dieran la oportunidad de cambiarlo ¿lo volverías hacer?- la pelinegra miro al joven con sus ojos verdes perdidos en llanto, contesto -prefiero haber tenido un mechón de su cabello, un… beso de sus labios, un roce de su mano… que una eternidad sin ello, solo uno Mako- Fic AU, Futanari.
1. Chapter 1

Hola buenas noches, soy la novia de su escritora soy Samantha, jaja por fin voy a poder enseñarles lo que habia estado escribiendo, con la ayuda de su escritora, ya que no conozco mucho la serie por eso, se decidió hacer una historia moderna, me habia comentado su escritora que es AU algo asi, entonces les explico por qué a ella le ha gustado como va empezando, asi que no la hare sola, ella no ha subido capítulo de la otra, por el tiempo pero ella lo hará, espero les guste y no sean tan duros conmigo, es la primera que hago y me encanto los personajes, en fin gracias y bueno espero les agrade, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar, esta historia tendrá un poco de drama y al principio las personajes serán distantes pero poco a poco el amor crecerá entre ellas, puedo decirles que con una idea de su escritora, bueno saldrá una sorpresa por parte de Korra sobre su sexo y bueno no puedo decirle más hasta que desarrolle con más tiempo la historia ya que está en proceso, gracias y espero subir la historia cada miércoles gracias y tengan una excelente noche

Solo los personajes no me pertenecen son de la serie de Legend of Korra

Fic AU

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Lamento decirle que su currículo no fue aceptado señorita Jones- un hombre calvo sostenía unos papeles arrojándolos en el escritorio

-no entiendo, pero si…cubro con todos los requisitos del puesto, yo….yo no-el rostro de la morena estaba taciturno, sin comprender por qué había sido rechazada de dicho empleo

-si…es una lástima- aquel hombre la miraba con picardía- claro que estábamos impresionados pero bueno, tal vez pudiera hacer algo al respecto si…- se rascaba su quijada alzando las cejas

-si… ¿qué?- la morena fruncía el ceño y contestaba de manera tajante y confusa ante los gestos de ese hombre

-bueno, usted sabe a qué me refiero- ese hombre juntaba sus manos sonriéndole a la morena incitándola a hacer algo en la oficina.

-….-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué tal te fue?- una joven de ojos verdes y del mismo color que el de la chica que se acercaba a ella, miraba con una sonrisa, esperando que aquella mujer trajera buenas noticias y la hubieran contratado en esa agencia privada de seguridad.

-bueno, seguramente me estarán demandando por haber golpeado al capacitador por proponerme acostarme con el- La chica morena de antes miraba con tristeza a su hermana, quien la había recibido con una sonrisa y su rostro simplemente cambio a uno de coraje.

-¿Qué has dicho?, demonios… ¿qué es lo que tienes que provocas en todos los hombres que quieren una noche contigo? Korra Jones- La pequeña ojiverde miraba a su hermana quien solo levantaba los hombros sin saber que decirle, miro el rostro de su pequeña hermana que estaba triste y preocupada por la situación, sin más tomaba su mano y le sonreía

\- no tengo la menor idea, solo no quiero que el mundo me vea- golpeaba ligeramente el hombro de la ojiverde sonriendo de lado, la ojiverde sonreía y miraba a su hermana para después continuar su frase

\- jaja cuando todo está hecho para estar roto Jones- Korra abrazaba a su hermana caminando por la calle esperando solucionar su problema

-solo quiero que sepas quien soy yo querida Opal- y sin más ambas se iban caminando por las calles de California, en busca de que le dieran trabajo para poder seguir manteniendo la universidad de su hermana y aquella casa que tenían por alguna de las calles de California en Oakland.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡por favor señorita Sato!, necesito el empleo…yo, yo tendré cuidado le juro que no volverá a pasar si tan solo- una mujer de piel pálida y ojos verdes con un lunar en la mejilla derecha sacaba con fuerza a un hombre a la calle por aquellas puertas grandes de color ocre, haciendo que el cayera rodando por dichas escaleras de la mansión Sato

-¡la próxima vez!, no habrá próxima vez para mi hermana si dejo que tú la protejas…no sirves por tu culpa hoy casi la atropellan, ¡LARGATE!, si no quieres que te encarcele, ¡Seguridad!- dos hombres tomaban a ese pobre hombre llevándoselo de ahí, la mujer veía triunfante sonriendo aquel escena humillante, mañana temprano llevaría el reporte a todas las agencias de seguridad y guardaespaldas para que nunca más lo volvieran a contratar, entraba a la mansión y se encontraba con un joven atractivo con los mismos color de ojos verdes como ella, el mismo cabello azabache, aquel chico estaba recargado en una de las paredes jugando con unas bolas de imán, miraba a la pelinegra ojiverde y sonreía

-muy bien Kuvira…has vuelto a echar otro guardaespaldas, papa no creo que este contento y menos Asami- la pelinegra lo miraba con desprecio y bufaba riéndose

-Jahh…nunca me ha importado lo que piense mi padre querido Bolín, necesito asegurarme de que a Asami nunca…le suceda algo, debe a ver alguien quien quiera dar la vida por ella, que no le pese protegerla y sobre todo, que no le quite la mirada de encima, ella Bolín…es el mismo retrato de mama y nuestro deber de hermanos mayores, es protegerla a costa de todo- decia aquella mujer de mirada fría, su hermano le sonreía tomando su hombro, algo que caracterizaba a la Familia Sato eran sus tres hijos y la fortuna de la gran empresa, todo el mundo quería ir tras el dinero de los Sato y todo el mundo quería, tener la mano de alguno de los herederos pero se los rumores de que no había ser en la tierra quien pudiera lograr que aquellos corazones se descongelaran tras la muerte de la Señora Sato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Día 01

7:30 A.M. 18 de Junio de 2013, 61st Street, Oakland, CA 94608, EE. UU.

-Korra…- la morena moría en esas sensaciones que le provocaba una mujer desconocida que estaba sentada en su regazo lamiendo su oreja y acariciando con fervor sus hombros tonificados

Nnhh… ¿quién eres, dime tu nombre por favor?- Korra tomaba a esa mujer entre sus brazos mirando a aquellos ojos brillantes de color verdes, aquella mujer tenía una sonrisa tan brillante y cálida que cuando iba a responderle, el rostro de esta mujer cambio a uno de enfado y la voz de ella ya no era ronca, si no chillona como la de

-¡KORRA DESPIERTA JODER!-la morena abría sus ojos en golpe, su respiración estaba agitada y sentía su corazón salirse del susto, se levantó de la cama desesperada, tanto que callo al suelo a los pies de la dueña de esa voz agresiva

-auch…Opal, pero que- Korra sintió ardor en su rostro cuando le fue arrojado su camisa, Korra se la quitó dándose la vuelta quedando boca arriba, miro a su hermana que tenía las manos en su cadera y esos ojos verdes en flamas rojas al ver a su hermana mayor aun dormida

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada?- Korra se paraba mirando a su hermana con enfado ahora, tenía un sueño tan delicioso y no supo el nombre de aquella mujer tan hermosa

-por el amor de dios Korra, son las 7:30 de la mañana tenia que ir a la uní a las 8 y no voy a poder llegar cuando sabes que la uní queda a una hora de donde vivimos, demonios no debí dejarme influenciar de ti durmiéndonos tan noche para- La pequeña morena no termino su reclamo cuando su hermana ya la estaba jalando del brazo mientras se ponía su camisa y salía por las llaves de ese viejo cooper que tenía para llevarla de inmediato a la uní, se había quedado dormida tarde con ella viendo videos antiguos de sus padres y la vida que tuvo en Alaska hace mucho tiempo, rápidamente tomo su mochila y su sudadera azul, Opal iba detrás de ella con una cara de frustración y cansancio, otra vez llegaría tarde, ambas se metieron en el auto y Korra dio marcha por todos los atajos que conocía con tal de que su hermana llegara a lo mejor 15 minutos tarde, pero no mas.

-Ponte el cinturón, ya veras que llegaremos pronto- Decia Korra arrancando el auto y ya saliendo de su estacionamiento, Opal se ponía su cinturón y miro fulminante a su hermana, Korra iba por aquellas calles sin decir nada y manejando como una loca, de por si no sabía manejar bien y cuando pasaba esto Opal le rezaba a su dios de la tribu de su casa, porque no les pasara nada, Korra la miraba de reojo sin entender el rostro de su hermana

-¿Por qué me miras así?- decia Korra mirando rápido y luego volviendo a ver al frente, Opal suspiro y le coloco el cinturón a su hermana, Korra sonrío

-gracias- decia de nuevo Korra, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de su hermana, pudo ver de reojo que su hermana saco de su bolsa su iPod, se colocó sus earpods y se recargo sobre el asiento esperando a llegar a la uní.

-Ok…puedes ignorarme como siempre- decia Korra suspirando y buscando salidas para llegar lo menos tarde

Habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos desde que habían salido de su casa y por obra del espíritu de la luz de la tribu agua del sur, Korra se encontraba afuera de aquellas puertas enormes de la Universidad de California en Berkeley, se había hecho de Oakland a Berkeley 30 minutos un tiempo récord, al parecer Opal se había quedado dormida, miro su celular y vio que eran las 8:10 a.m. por lo menos solo 10 minutos de retraso, rápidamente se quito su cinturón y el de su hermana, le quito un earpod de la oreja y movió su hombro despacio con amor

-Opal, ya llegamos- la pequeña Opal despertó mirando a su hermana y respirando hondo, Korra sonrío y le enseño el reloj – solo llegaste 10 minutos tardes ¿ves?-

-gracias- Opal rápidamente se quitaba sus audífonos y los guardaba en su mochila- ¿vendrás por mi o te veré en casa?- la ojiverde miraba a la morena mayor

-no, esta vez ve sola a casa, buscare trabajo por Santa Clara Avenue, Alameda, CA 94501, tengo entendido que haya hay una agencia de guardaespaldas y bueno, necesitamos dinero para el día 25 para tu inscripción si no, no te dejaran presentar tus exámenes Opal, así que estaré muy lejos de Oakland – Opal la miraba preocupada, estaba molesta con ella pero sin mas se aventó sobre ella abrazándola no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar, Korra la abrazo con fuerza sonriendo

-lamento ser una carga para ti- Korra abría sus ojos y alejaba un poco a su hermana tomándola del rostro, le limpiaba sus lagrimas con los pulgares y sonreía

-no, tu no eres una carga, eres lo único que tengo en esta vida, no por que mama y papa hayan muerto significa que me siento en la obligación de seguir tras de ti, lo hago por que te amo y por que quiero que logres todo, no quiero que trunques como yo- Opal seguía viéndola sin parar de llorar

-tu no terminaste tu carrera de cinematografía por todo lo que ha pasado, ahora debes trabajar para ayudarme y darnos de comer, si tan solo me dejaras- y Korra la sacudía un poco hablando un poco fuerte

-¡escúchame bien Opal Jones!, tu…no tienes necesidad de trabajar, con esfuerzo, te eh dado todo y no me ha pesado, no quiero escúchame bien, no quiero que vuelvas a sugerirme que debes trabajar, yo puedo darte todo, no lo necesitas ¿entendido?- Korra la miraba con el ceño fruncido y apretando un poco sus mejillas, Opal solo movía la cabeza en afirmación y Korra suavizo su agarre, le sonrío y le dio un beso en la frente, soltó sus mejillas y de su cartera saco 50 dólares, quedándose ella como solo 10, se los dio a su hermana.

-Korra, no me des tanto yo- Korra los metió a su mochila y le sonrío guiñándole el ojo

-tu debes tomar taxi, no bus recuerda que no quiero que te suceda algo, además debes comer algo, en casa haré los fideos que nos hacia mama, que te parece, ¿te agrada comer hoy fideos?- Opal sonreía limpiándose el rostro y asintiendo, sin mas Korra veía su reloj y abría sus ojos

-¡OPAL A CLASE AHORA!- la niña se sobresaltaba por el repentino cambio de su hermana, rápidamente veía su reloj "oh cielos", se había quedado 10 minutos mas, ahora si había llegado tarde, sin mas se metió y Korra solo la miro triste, arranco el auto y siguió su curso, pasaron 5 minutos y sonó su Smartphone, lo saco de su bolsa y leyó el Whatapps que le había llegado, al principio sonrío pero después paro el carro y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, se tapo el rostro mientras lloro, hace tiempo que no lo hacia y ya necesitaba sacar lo que desde hace un mes no había podido por que no quería que su hermana viera que se estaba cansando, ella era su apoyo y como muchas veces le dijo su hermanita, era su ejemplo y su héroe favorito, sin más se limpió el rostro y siguió su marcha pues tendría que pasar por todo Oakland y pasar por uno de los puentes de California para llegar a su destino, el mensaje la había hecho soltar todo iba limpia gracias a su hermana que le había dicho

"gracias por ser mi héroe recuerda que cuando todo parece estar roto… solo queremos que sepan quienes somos"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

7:30 A.M. 18 de Junio de 2013, 750 Howard St, San Francisco, CA 94103

Día 01

-Buenos días mi dulce Jazmín, ¿quieres que te prepare tu Late y te prepare una ensalada de fruta con yoghurt natural?- Una mujer de media edad miraba con una amplia sonrisa hacia la puerta de esa enorme cocina

-si nana, muchas gracias, me sentare dentro de la cocina, hoy no deseo estar con Kuvira y Bolín, después de lo que hicieron hace 1 semana- una chica de cabellera azabache se sentaba en la mesa auxiliar de dicha habitación, con las piernas ligeramente colocadas a un lado sin cruzarlas, la piel de aquella mujer era más blanca que la de sus hermanos, pero compartía el mismo color de cabello y los mismos ojos verdes esmeralda, alta de buen cuerpo, más delicada que su hermana, tenía gracia y dominancia más que su hermano ella, era la menor de ellos y a sus 25 años, era todo un éxito en los negocios y en la última tecnología en autos, la más pequeña de los Sato, seguía los pasos de su padre, era una mujer tan joven y a tan solos 6 meses iba a hacer nombrada Directora General de dicha empresa Industrias Futuro, dedicada a la venta de autos y otras tecnologías militares de última generación, la historia de los Sato había sido todo un triunfo, sin mencionar la pérdida que habían tenido alrededor de 5 años cuando la señora Yasuko Sato dueña de las boutiques egofug, la última moda del siglo, había fallecido en un incendio de una de sus boutiques, los tres herederos de tan exagerada herencia habían cambiado, su personalidad y eran los solteros mas codiciados en todo el mundo, en especial por aquella chica de ojos verdes esmeralda, mas brillantes que de sus hermanos

-buenos días querida hermanita- Asami suspiraba con desgano, se habían quedado en la cocina para no tener que verle la cara a

-Kuvira buenos días- seguía tomando su café ligeramente tras contestar a su hermana sin mirarla

-¿sigues molesta por lo que le hice al tal Rogelio?- se acercaba a ella mirándola con esos ojos verde oscuro, menos claros que de Asami, la pequeña ojiverde no miraba a su bástaga

-se llama Roberto y era un buen hombre, nunca iban atropellarme, yo ya me había fijado, en algún momento debo tener libertad, no puedo tener a todo el mundo vigilándome las 24 horas del día 365 días del año Kuvira Sato, hazme el favor de irte, disfruto mi late- le había solo echado una mirada fulminante y había regresado su vista a la taza

-como sea, no necesito a alguien incompetente que no sepa para que se le paga, oye no cualquiera recibe a la semana 1500 dólares por cuidarte, ósea si te das cuenta estas personas ganan 6,000 dólares al mes, nadie gana eso, lo único que se les pide es que mantengan a salvo a nuestra jazmín por- Asami se paro colocando firme y con fuerza sus manos en la mesa, haciendo que los trastes suenen y su late se derrame en la mesa de mármol, miro a Kuvira con enfado

-¡Ese es el punto Kuvira!, no soy algo que tengan que proteger, no por que sea la que mas se parezca a mi madre, deben ustedes creer que no puedo seguir en el negocio de la ropa de mama o no deba salir, permití que mi padre no me incluyera en alguna boutique de madre, pero no voy a permitir que me sigan ignorando solo por que crean que saldré y alguien intentara matarme, ya basta de eso ¡estoy cansada!, gracias por el desayuno Kuvira Sato, ahora me retiro ¡sin guardaespaldas!, mínimo hasta que me consigan otro, como siempre- quitaba el banco y se iba de ahí, Kuvira se quedaba sin palabras y con los puños fuertemente cerrados, ella tenia miedo de perder a su hermanita, de hecho tenia miedo de perder a cualquiera de su familia, no lo hacia para molestarla, solo no quería volver a experimentar el dolor interno por la perdida de alguien cercano.

-Buenos días padre ¿puedo pasar?- Asami se encontraba en la puerta del gran despacho de dicha mansión, su padre quien estaba tomando su café matutino revisando como siempre sus documentos y archivos de su empresa, miraba con gran emoción a la mas pequeña de sus hijos, el señor se paro y camino enfrente de su escritorio extendiendo sus brazos

-ven mi cielo, buenos días- la chica, se acerco con una media sonrisa, corrió a los brazos de su padre y se recostó en el pecho de dicho señor canoso, sonreía al sentir a su hija, Asami se separo de el y acomodo su corbata que había desordenado un poco

-papa, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que hace Kuvira, es muy protectora conmigo- el anciano sonrío y de la mano llevo a su hija al sillón rojo que tenia en esa dicha oficina, ambos se sentaron y se miraron

-dime que hizo ahora- decia el señor sonriendo, Asami en ese momento exploto y se paro de ahí caminando por todo lo largo del sofá enfrente de su padre con los brazos cruzados

-es que Kuvira despidió a Roberto y lo peor de todo, mando una carta a todas las agencias para que no lo volvieran a contratar, hoy no me dejo desayunar a gusto, me había quedado en la cocina con nana, por que no quería verle la cara a Kuvira ni a Bolín, papa no soy una niña ya, tengo 25 años por dios, yo se cuidarme sola, se supone que tome mis clases de karate y kick boxing para defensa personal, son ágil, astuta, inteligente y sobre todo casi directora de Industrias Futuro, eso no lo hace cualquiera, ellos me atosigan y dicen que tu participas con ellos por que no quieren que me pase lo de mama, se que aun duele solo han pasado 5 años y la extraño, pero por dios padre, no necesito que todo el tiempo me estén protegiendo, te aseguro que serian capaz de hasta mandarme a alguien que me cuide cuando voy al tocador- en ese momento el señor soltó su carcajada haciendo que Asami se desconectara de su enojo, miro a su padre y grito ofendida

-¡ACASO ES GRACIOSO TODO ESTO PADRE!- el señor la miro sonriendo y la tomo de la mano indicándole que se sentara junto a el, lo cual hizo de mala gana, el señor la tomo del rostro y la giro para que lo viera

-mi niña, tus hermanos solo quieren lo mejor para ti, tal vez sus acciones son exageradas, pero oye, ¿tu crees que no tengo miedo de perder no solo a ti, sino alguno de ustedes tres?- Asami lo miro triste iba a contestar pero su padre siguió hablando tomando con su mano una de sus mejillas

-perdí al amor de mi vida, la única mujer que me dio el significado de la paz interior y el amor verdadero, me regalo a tres maravillosos hijos, que son mi orgullo, les he dado la libertad que siempre han deseado, Kuvira es dueña de la mejor agencia de seguridad privada de San Francisco y tiene a los mejores guardaespaldas trabajando a su mando y hasta la fecha no hemos tenido problemas con eso, tu hermano se encarga de las boutiques de tu madre y durante estos 5 años, tengo entendido que la ropa es la numero uno en la moda y se vende en mas de 75 países hija y tu, mi flor de Jazmín, te has ido en el negocio mas grande del mundo en Industrias Futuro eres una excelente administradora de empresas y relaciones internacionales, sin mencionar que eres la mejor ingeniera y que has logrado mas de 25 modelos de autos y motocicletas que ha llevado a Industrias Futuro al siglo 21 con la ultima tecnología de punta cariño, son mis mayores logros y no por el dinero, si no que todos tienen una cosa de su madre, son mi único recuerdo y mi esfuerzo, si se protegen entre si Asami, yo apoyo todo, con tal de que ustedes sigan conmigo, claro que supe de Roberto, para ti no es nada pero para mi es todo, pude perderte, no quiero hacerlo no estoy listo para perderte, yo le dije a Kuvira que lo sacara de la agencia y que no dejara que volviera a trabajar, sin embargo antes de que te enojes le darán trabajo en una agencia de transporte con mi colega en Industrias Varrick, así que tranquila tal vez no gane 6,000 dólares pero ganara lo conveniente para mantener y darle diversión a su familia, te lo aseguro, no te enojes con tus hermanos, solo no quieren volver a pasar por otra perdida, ni yo tampoco ¿entiendes Asami?- el señor la miraba a su hija con ternura, su hija no podía discutir con su padre, al final su padre solo lo hacia por amor, y no quería lastimarlo, sin mas suspiro y le beso ambas manos

-¿te iras tan temprano a la oficina?- le decia su padre sin soltar aun sus mejillas

-no, iré a mi practica de equitación, el 25 de este mes es mi torneo de equitación, así que debo estar lista para ello- se paraba sonriendo su padre la miraba y antes de que pudiera salir el señor le anunciaba

-Kuvira ira entonces al hipódromo, a presentarte a tu nuevo guardaespaldas, te prometo que cuando consigamos a uno que se dedique a cuidarte, las cosas cambiaran, entrena duro que cuando vaya, quiero que ganes mi querida jazmín- Asami sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, salía del despacho de su padre y se dirigía a su habitación iba a bañarse y a ponerse la ropa de equitación, hoy se daría el día en la empresa y en el taller, puesto que no tenia guardaespaldas y seguramente Kuvira querría protegerla todo el día y lo mejor era esperar, no podía discutir con ellos, por mas que quisiera, si Asami se había hecho tan fría y cortante había sido por la sobreprotección de ellos, en el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto era cuando se dedicaba a pintar o cuando estaba con su caballo, en ese momento no habían nadie que todo el tiempo, le dijera que debía cuidarse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Día 01 Santa Clara Avenue, Alameda, CA 94501, 18 de Junio 11:00 a.m.

-Hola, mi nombre es Korra y ammm, hace una semana vine a pedir una cita para alguna agencia privada de guardaespaldas o seguridad- Korra sonreía a la bella secretaria de ese lugar tan elegante, aquella chica la examino rápido y le sonrío tomado sus papeles, Korra mientras tanto miraba a su alrededor, estaba en la zona de ricos de ese lugar, había intentado probar suerte ahí, necesitaba con urgencia el trabajo y no iba a dejar de insistir por nada en el mundo.

-muy bien tu eres Korra Jones, si aquí esta tu cita de hecho tenias una a las 10: 30 de la mañana y tu llegaste a las 11, supongo que por el largo viaje, en fin se te removió dicha cita y la tendrás a la 1 ok- Korra suspiraba pesadamente cerraba sus ojos y volvía a mirarla con su sonrisa de lado

-se que me tarde bastante, pero tu lo has dicho yo vivo hasta Oakland y no es fácil llegar hasta Santa Clara, no podrías hacer una excepción cariño- aquella chica miraba a Korra un poco ruborizada la sonrisa retorcida de Korra y la insistencia era bastante buena para convencer a alguien, pero se había equivocado de chica

-lo siento cariño, tengo novio y no puedo hacer nada, la cita la tienes a la 1 de la tarde, si no vienes se anulara y tendrás que esperar 6 meses mas, ¡siguiente!- Korra se quedaba paralizada y roja de la vergüenza lo bueno era que nadie estaba ahí, sin mas se dio la vuelta y salió de las puertas, Santa Clara era bellísimo y sobre todo muy ruidoso con todos esos edificios y centros comerciales, Korra termino dándose una vuelta era aun las 11:30 y no había nada de malo que fuera a conocer el lugar, camino por un rato topándose con los puentes largos que se conectaba con Santa Clara y hacia San francisco, Korra se quedo admirando dicho lugar, el mar y la vista era maravillosa, San francisco quedaba muy retirado de ahí, decían que era el lugar de las oportunidades, tal vez cuando Opal terminara su carrera de fotógrafa ambas se irían a vivir haya con Naga, su perra, esperen un momento.

-¡JODER NAGA!- se golpeaba la cabeza se había salido de su casa sin darle de comer a su perra y no la había sacado al baño- maldita sea seguramente llegare a limpiar y a recibir un regaño de Opal- se dijo a si misma imaginando todo lo que pasara cuando llegue, le dio risa pues Opal con tan solo 19 años parecía su madre, Korra solo era la que administraba el dinero a sus 24 casi 25, sin mas termino por despreocuparse no podía hacer nada, volvió a caminar por un rato mas, al parecer se había alejado bastante de la agencia aun eran las 12:30, así que tenia chance de llegar sin problema, iba pasando por unas calles donde habían edificios tan altos que no podía tras pasar la luz del sol, todo estaba oscuro y frío, pero eso si, el trafico era insoportable, sonrío y también sintió fastidio esperando que cuando saliera de su entrevista, no hubiera ese trafico, en ese momento sus pensamientos la llevaron a ponerse en alerta cuando vio una limosina negra siendo atacada por dos sujetos y que al parecer los guardaespaldas habían sido noqueados con tanta facilidad, escucho a un mujer gritar pero no de temor su grito era de enfado y estaba rehusándose a salir o eso escucho, sin mas se acerco de prisa tomando desprevenido a uno de los asaltantes por la espalda

-¡ESCUCHA ESTUPIDA SAL O TE JURO QUE TE DOY UN PLOMA- el primer asaltante no alcanzo a decir cuando algo lo había golpeado haciendo que cayera, el otro sujeto que estaba de la otra puerta rápidamente subió el arma y miro al agresor, Korra tenia una sonrisa torcida y tenia aquella arma del ladrón apuntándole

-hola, oye te sugiero que sueltes esa arma- el sujeto estaba nervioso pero se hizo el valiente

-¡como te atreves a golpear a mi amigo!, suelta el arma o matare a la tipa alzada- Korra sonreía de nuevo, la sonrisa de la morena hacia que el sujeto se pusiera mas nervioso

-mira amigo te diré las razones que tienes para perder este combate…la primera tu amigo está muy dormido, la segunda tengo un arma debajo de la puerta apuntando hacia tu estómago y la tercera en cualquier momento con cualquier arma puedo dispararte legalmente disfrutando de inmunidad por más de 20 países, así que puedo tirar tu trasero al carajo si así lo deseo, tienes estas opciones, me das el arma y perdono tu vida o te mato, así de simple- el sujeto lo pensó detenidamente, no tenia idea de si tenia una arma o no, pero no quiso averiguarlo sin mas le aventó el arma por el techo y korra apunto con ambas armas acercándose lentamente a el, el chico había sido engañado Korra rápidamente lo volteo contra el auto y lo tomo de las manos, no tenia esposas así que no le quedaba otra opción que noquearlo

-me mentiste no tienes inmunidad verdad, ni siquiera un arma- Korra sonreía antes de noquearlo

-claro que tengo inmunidad, solo que mi arma no la traje conmigo- sin mas golpeaba al chico cayendo al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente como el otro, rápidamente se metió en el auto y vio a una mujer de cabellera negra y un lunar en el rostro con la boca tapada y las manos atadas, traía su navaja sin mas le quito la venda que tenia y la cuerda cortándola

-¿estas bien?- decia Korra, mirando a aquella mujer

-¡por que platicaste con el, lo hubieras matado y ya!- el tono de esa mujer fue agresivo, Korra solo sonrío y le entrego las dichas armas

-de nada, si me permites llegara en un minuto la policía, les dices lo que paso y que los sujetos fueron golpeados por debajo de la nuca, así que ellos estarán durmiendo por al menos 7 horas, permiso y ten un lindo día- sin mas Korra le guiñaba el ojo y salía de ahí iba a seguir caminando cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de dicha mujer

-Espera…perdón se que debí agradecer, pero se me hizo desesperante que hablaras con el, pero fue inteligente lo que hiciste, déjame compensarte por favor- Korra la miraba suspirando ¿ella que podría darle a Korra?, la morena lo analizo y no hubo nada al final que podría hacer

-lo que yo busco no puedes dármelo tu, así que me conformo con tu disculpa y con tu sonrisa- aquella mujer se ponía rígida y se sonrojaba al escuchar eso, Korra sonrío y volvió a decirle que tuviera un excelente día, sin mas Korra se iba caminando, vio su teléfono y se maldijo de nuevo eran las 12:50 y aun le faltaba caminar, sin mas termino corriendo lo mas que pudo, llego pero vio el reloj solo habían pasado 5 minutos de retraso, se acerco a la secretaria y la miro agitada con su sonrisa, la mujer le sonrío hipócritamente

-te dije a la 1 y tu llegas a la 1:05 lo lamento, mis jefes son muy estrictos puedo darte una cita- Korra se desesperaba al oír eso

-¡No puedes estar jugando!; solo han sido 5 minutos-

-lo lamento, de hecho, ellos tardan eso en sus entrevistas, por lo general los estudian rápido y si no les agrada adiós, tu impuntualidad es algo que no podrías controlar-

-hubo un accidente a unas cuadras de aquí por favor tienes-

-déjala pasar- detrás de ella sonaba otra voz, ambas volteaban sorprendidas, pero mas Korra

-señorita Kuvira, ha llegado por favor pase la esta esperando el director- decia la secretaria parándose y dando su mejor sonrisa

-esta bien, ven conmigo- le decia con su mano a Korra, la morena sonrío e iba detrás de ella, pero la secretaria

-¡No!, espere es que señorita Kuvira, la joven no llego a su cita, se le había dicho a la 1 en punto y llego 5 minutos después y-

-shhh, en primer lugar para ti soy Gran Unificadora, no Kuvira hablare con mi amigo para que despida a tan incompetente empleada y segundo si la señorita llego 5 minutos tarde que no tiene nada de malo, ni mueve nada en la sucursal, fue por que me salvo la vida hace unos 5 minutos, así que ella pasara conmigo, sin no mal recuerdas estoy haciendo audiciones para guardaespaldas, disfruta tus minutos aquí y recoge tus cosas solo duraras el tiempo que me encuentre en la audición, tu…ven conmigo- sin mas aquella chica de ojos verdes oscuros caminaba por el ascensor, Korra volteaba a ver a la chica y como esta estaba llorando, no le había gustado eso, pero gracias a Kuvira, así es su nombre ella podría ser entrevistada sin ningún problema, cuando ambas estaban en el ascensor, Kuvira la miro de reojo

-así que, ¿vienes a pedir trabajo huh?- Korra trago saliva esperando que la pelinegra no recordara lo que le había dicho

-si- Kuvira sonrío un poco

-así que…al final de todo necesitas algo ¿no es así?- Korra se maldijo y no contesto, rápidamente cuando el ascensor llego Kuvira salió y Korra detrás de ella, caminaron por un pasillo largo y Kuvira abrió de golpe dicha puerta, Korra entro siguiéndola, había un joven en un escritorio de lentes sonriéndole a Kuvira, la mujer se fue hacia donde estaba aquel hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla tras sentarse a lado de el, ambos miraron a Korra

-siéntate- le decia Kuvira, Korra sin mas obedeció y se sentó enfrente

-Baatar, ya no quiero que sigas buscando guardaespaldas- aquel hombre la miraba sin entender

-¿Cuál es la razón?- Kuvira sonreía con picardía

-la razón la tienes enfrente- Baatar miraba a Korra y la analizaba de pies a cabeza

-Kuvira, estas segura, ni siquiera sabemos su nombre- Korra carraspeo la garganta

-Korra Jones, mi nombre es Korra Jones- Kuvira volvió a mirar a Baatar sonriendo, el joven suspiro y junto sus manos para interrogar rápidamente

-¿tú sabes la razón del por que mi socia, te ha escogido sin entrevista y aparte tarde?- Korra hizo su sonrisa torcida y se acerco mas

-le salve la vida hace 6 minutos-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1599 Bush St San Francisco, CA 94109 hipódromo 18 de Junio 5:30 p.m.

-¡Vamos Asami, sube mas el asiento y muévete mas suave, quiero que montes a Yue- Asami estaba saltando en unos obstáculos encima de su Yegua blanca, olvidándose de todos sus problemas y concentrándose en la voz de su maestro y mejor amigo, toda la mañana y tarde se la había pasado, no quería irse a casa y no quería dejar a Yue que desde que la vio no la había dejado irse ni al baño, la Yegua quería disfrutar de la compañía de su dueña y Asami igual, no había parado solo faltaba unos pocos días para su competencia de equitación profesional, ya iba a las ligas mayores y si lograba calificar seria reconocida en el mundo de la equitación

-¡MUY BIEN REGRESA, TRAE A YUE A DESCANSAR ASAMI!- sin mas Asami saltaba el ultimo obstáculo con agua, demostrando con la facilidad del mundo que no había salpicado y como su bien redondo y firme trasero se rozaba en la silla de su caballo, dándole seguridad y suavidad a su caballo, fue con su amigo trotando, cuando llego, bajo con facilidad de la Yegua y acaricio el hocico del animal sonriendo

-buena chica, te veo el próximo viernes, te amo- sin mas otra persona tomaba la correa de Yue y se la llevaba, Asami se quitaba el casco de montar moviendo su cabello que estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo baja, dejando caer sus mechones de fleco enfrente, se veía tan hermosa, el traje de Asami era un pantalón de montar de color rojo vino entallado haciendo que el trasero de la pelinegra resaltara, tenia unas botas de color negro de montar, la blusa era blanca entallada aunque en la parte del cuello, la tenia ligeramente abierta y su cuello era italiano solo que lo tenia abierto haciendo que este se quedara parado dando una buena vista de ese cuello y piel nívea de la hermosa pelinegra

-me sorprende la dedicación con la que has logrado tomar estos obstáculos sin ninguna falta Asami, realmente se ve tu desempeño mi amor- un joven mas grande que Asami de cabello negro y ojos ámbar la abrazaba con fuerza, la pelinegra sonreía

-lo se, realmente amo hacer esto, es lo único que me saca de mi triste realidad de echo- se quitaba los guantes de montar dejando a la vista unas muñequeras largas de cuero

-oh a caso nuevamente vuelven a decirte que eres la bebe de la familia- el joven se reía y Asami lo golpeaba en el brazo

-no se por que te burlas, no me gusta que me traten así, puesto que estoy a 6 meses de heredar la compañía de mi familia y soy la mujer que llevo a lo autos al futuro, no entiendo su actitud conmigo sin mencionar las herramientas y tecnología militar que ha hecho posible nuevos métodos de salvamento, arg maldición ya ni se que digo- decia Asami golpeando la cerca y recargándose en ella, soplando un mechón de su cabello que había caído en su rostro, el joven se acercaba detrás de ella y le sonreía

-tranquila, se quién eres, pero deberías entender a tu padre, aun no es fácil entender que tu madre…ya no esta con ustedes cariño-Asami suspiraba en todo el dia no habia logrado sentirse mal, pero en ese momento suspiro pesado y se recargo en aquel hombre con una mirada triste y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla

-yo aún no olvido a mi madre- decia en un hilo de voz y respirando con dificultad

-lo se, conmigo no tienes que ser fuerte, yo te quiero y lo sabes, si pudiera seria todo para ti y te haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo- Asami sonrío limpiándose las lagrimas para mirarlo

-si claro, y yo seria la mujer mas afortunada y amada, lastima que seas gay- aquel chico sonreía y le daba un beso en la frente

-daría mi vida por que tu volvieras hacer como antes Asami- Asami suspiraba apartándose de el, aparentando de nuevo esa imagen fría

-esa mujer Mako, ya no existe- se volteaba para mirarlo con los brazos cruzados- y no hay nada, ni nadie que pueda hacerla volver- Asami alzaba su ceja volviendo a ese tono sombrío y su mirada seca, en ese momento a lo lejos Kuvira venia con una sonrisa, Asami suspiraba pesadamente y agarraba un fuete que habia ahí entre ellos, Mako volteo y sonrío al ver a la Sato mayor

-mira vino el mismo demonio a visitarte- Asami sonreía y se acercaba a ella moviendo su cadera con tanta seducción y con una mirada fría

-la única razón del cual tu vendrías aquí es por que has conseguido a tu peón para seguir vigilándome y darme ordenes- decia Asami dando un golpe con el fuete hacia su entrepierna con fuerza, Kuvira trago saliva, eso le había dolido a ella pero al parecer a Asami no le había hecho ni cosquillas

-dios bendito, estas enferma, el estar con caballos te ha hecho masoquista, y bueno tienes razón, Hola marica- Mako se acercaba a Kuvira saludándola de beso y sonriéndole

-hola primor, te he dicho que eres una dulzura cuando te diriges a mi- Kuvira sonreía hipócritamente

-gracias, pero en fin necesito que vengas esta persona realmente es la indicada para ti, además- Kuvira se mordía los labios acercándose a la oreja de su hermana- es una chica- Asami la miraba con la ceja alzada

\- y a mi ¿que me interesa que sea una chica?- Kuvira suspiraba subiendo los ojos por la frustración del carácter de su hermana, no dijo mas y se regreso hacia el club del hipódromo mientras le advertía a su hermana

-te espero en la sala del hipódromo, te la tengo que presentar y hay que decirle las condiciones y los beneficios, así que muévete si te vas a cambiar aunque para mi ya estas bien- sin mas Asami suspiraba y miraba a Mako, al final de todo solo volvió a ponerse perfume y se arreglo bien el cabello, se había quedado con su misma ropa, en realidad ella le encantaba vestir así, tomo unos lentes de sol aunque ya fuera tarde el sol estaba en lo mas fuerte y seguramente estarían afuera de la estancia, el sol aun brillaba con fuerza, se acercó buscando a su hermana por dentro, sonrío al darse cuenta que efectivamente estarían en los sillones del jardín, fue directamente con paso firme, cuando llego vio a su hermana con aquella chica de espaldas, Kuvira rápidamente se paro y grito su nombre, Asami se fue acercando con firmeza, pero todo fallo cuando aquella mujer en cámara lenta se paro para mirarla, Asami se paralizo por alguna razón había olvidado que estaba caminando, su verde mirada se había colocado en aquella mirada celeste, en esa piel y sobre todo en esos labios tan carnosos, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, dio un vistazo de aquella mujer por lo menos la cabeza, el cabello largo suelto, pero curiosamente con dos colitas enfrente tiradas en su frente con unas ligas bastantes llamativas de color azul y unos símbolos, aquella mujer traía una camisa blanca sin mangas dejando a la vista unos brazos hermosamente tonificados y bellos, cuando se acerco pudo visualizar aquel pantalón ajustado, dejando ver sus piernas largas y tonificadas igual, había podido ver mejor su cuerpo podía ver ahora que su espalda estaba igual de fuerte y el abdomen la blusa le quedaba ajustada y se podía transparentar el abdomen tonificado, esa mujer era una gladiadora sexy, regreso de su perdición cuando su hermana le chasqueo los dedos.

-Heee, Asami, por favor regresa- Asami miro a su hermana y se quito sus lentes dejando ver sus orbes verdes

-perdón, es que venia pensando en unas cosas- Kuvira alzaba la ceja

-si…como sea en fin, mira ella es Korra Jones, Korra ella es Asami Sato, la pequeña de la familia- habían empezado mal y Asami miro a Kuvira con desprecio, la morena extendió su brazo y la saludo con seriedad

-es un placer conocer a la futura presidenta de Industrias Futuro, soy una admiradora de su trabajo- Asami miraba su mano y miraba de nuevo aquel rostro tan rígido, por alguna razón la había impactado pero las personas que empezaban con fan, admirador o encanto, a Asami no le caían nada bien, dejo a Korra con la mano estirada y alzo la ceja sentándose en una de las sillas, Korra se quedo paralizada al rechazo de esa mujer.

-¿A si?, y ¿de que estas admirada sobre mi?- Asami había cruzado sus piernas con delicadeza y con seducción mientras reposaba su barbilla en su mano que reposaba en el brazo del sillón mirando a Korra, la morena a pesar de estar seria estaba nerviosa por esa mirada

-bueno... hace 3 años usted saco la Satino una bellísima motocicleta con el motor de 3 Cilindros en línea de 4 tiempos, 4 válvulas por doble árbol de levas en culata, con el balance de contraeje, la refrigeración es liquida claro pero el diámetro es de 88X62 mm bastante cómoda sin mencionar la capacidad de compresión de 11,6:1 y cilindrada por 1.131cc, eh visto su potencia que es de 125 CV (92 kW) / 9.000 rpm, sin mencionar la alimentación de de Inyección electrónica con tres cuerpos de mariposa de 53 mm e diámetro, el cuidado debe ser con baño de aceite con comando hidráulico cárter húmedo con 6 cambios de velocidades, me gustaría seguir diciéndole mas de sus materiales y los mim que tiene pero bueno, no creo que haya venido aquí para hablar de esto, sin embargo ha sido una de mis mejores inversiones que tengo, por desgracia solo un recuerdo-Asami la miraba sorprendida aunque no lo expresaba, a ella también era una de las motos que mas le había gustado a Asami

-¿Cuál es la razón del que sea un recuerdo?- decia Asami

-bueno, tuve que vendérsela a un conocido puesto que necesitaba dinero- sin mas Asami dejo de mirarla, esa mujer no le daba buena espina

-vaya, es la primera vez que veo a mi hermana interesada en alguien- ese comentario rompió todo Asami la miro fulminante

-no querida, solo quería callarle lo lambiscona, pero hizo su trabajo al informarse de alguna inversión que tuviéramos- Korra sonreía, Asami miraba aquella torcida sonrisa por un momento creyó desfallecer, pero algo dentro de ella le decia que no quería a esa mujer como guardaespaldas

-bueno, mira Korra, este es el trato, mi querida hermana es una mujer muy rebelde para todo lo que ha logrado, sigue siendo una pequeña adolescente ¿de acuerdo?, entonces el trabajo que se te pide es simple, serás su guardaespaldas y la vigilaras en todo momento, no puedes quitarle la mirada de encima por que siendo los Sato por desgracia tenemos enemigos y no es la primera vez que hayan querido hacernos algo, mi madre fue víctima de ellos y-

-¡No!, Kuvira fue un accidente lo de mi madre- decia Asami sin mirarla, Kuvira se tocaba su sien

-no voy a discutir esto ahora Asami- decia Kuvira seria

-pues no digas que fue alguien, fue un accidente- decia Asami con mas fuerza Korra solo miraba a ambas

-no fue una accidente te lo comprobé y- en ese momento Asami se paraba alejándose de ahí, Kuvira salía detrás de ella

-¡que demonios haces!; deja de comportarte como niña tonta- decia Kuvira tomando la mano de su hermana quien la quito de golpe mirándola con rencor

-mira, no me interesa tener a esa mujer de guardaespaldas, ya déjame tranquila haz lo que quieras, solo ya déjame tranquila- se iba de ahí corriendo por el hipódromo Kuvira se jalaba el cabello enojada por la actitud de su hermana, regresaba donde Korra por suerte Korra seguía ahí

-perdona la actitud de mi hermana, no ha sido fácil lo de nuestra madre-Korra miraba a Kuvira y sonreía

-no te preocupes, entiendo eso yo también pase por algo así hace 1 año- Kuvira iba a hacer grosera pero no al escuchar eso solo sonrío un poco y sin mas cambio de tema

-en fin, mira se te pagara 1500 dólares a la semana, tienes descanso los días viernes y vacaciones tendrás después de cumplir 6 meses con esto, tienes que vigilar todo el tiempo a mi hermana, si ella quiere ir a algún lugar debes avisar ya sea a mi o a mi otro hermano, por ninguna razón puede irse sin avisar, todo movimiento que haga debes informar, y también vivirás en la mansión durante todos los días incluyendo los días que te toque descansar ¿entendido?- Korra suspiro, se paro y le extendió la mano

-aprecio tu ayuda y mas por lo que te sucedió, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar esto- Kuvira se quedaba sorprendida ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Por qué no?, todo esta bien que es lo que no te gusto- Korra suspiraba mordiéndose los labios

-no me molestaría aceptar todo a excepción de irme a vivir a san francisco y quedarme todos los días en una mansión, tengo obligaciones de hecho, por eso necesito el empleo con urgencia- Kuvira alzaba la ceja

-acaso ¿eres casada?, ¿tienes un hijo?- Korra sonreía

-mi hermana aun estudia, tenemos una casa en Oakland, va en 7to semestre de la carrera de fotografía, no puedo simplemente irme y dejarla sola, como te dije apenas hace un año perdimos a nuestros padres y yo eh perdido mis trabajamos por que no puedo aceptar un trabajo así, sin verla, lo siento agradezco todo realmente el trabajo es genial y el sueldo igual, me resolvería la vida pero no puedo dejar a lo único que tengo, gracias Gran Unificadora y lamento haber hecho perder su tiempo- sin más Korra se paraba para irse, Kuvira sin mas suspiraba había pensado que esa mujer era la indicaba, pero no podía haber una distracción y su hermana lo era, Asami iba caminando y a lo lejos vio a Korra irse caminando por los jardines, esa mujer le caía gorda pero a su vez le daba curiosidad, por alguna razón Korra volteo y se encontró con la mirada de Asami, Korra igual la miro esos ojos verdes la habían cautivado, no entendía la actitud de la millonaria, sabia que había perdido a su madre, pero por que amargarse por ello, ella no lo había hecho sin mas sonrío y estiro su mano para despedirse, pero Asami simplemente se volteo caminando sin mas, Korra sonrío, metió sus manos a su pantalón y se dirigió a su Cooper, había gastado gasolina a lo idiota, ya no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar trabajar de mesera, debía pagar la escuela de su hermana y no iba a dejarla por nada del mundo, debía seguir luchando por sobrevivir.


	2. Chapter 2

Se que prometi el miercoles, pero estoy igual que su escritora tareas bastantes en fin, espero y les guste este capitulo un poquito largo y espero no faltar mas a mi palabra subiendo la siguiente el viernes, estamos a pocos dias a que tenga vacaciones durante un mes completo, jiji en fin gracias y bueno sigan conmigo, en cuanto algunas faltas de ortografia pido una disculpa, tanto de redaccion no me suena bastante es la primera que subo y soy arquitecta no escritora pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo gracias y espero verlos de nuevo pronto, no se como funciona lo de los reviews o las visitas pero creo que no estamos tan mal, para ser primer capitulo, veamos como resulta el segundo, gracias tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

Atentamente : Sami

los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la leyenda de Korra, Historia AU

Reviews

majitus96: gracias por seguirme y espero verte de nuevo

licborrego: gracias y espero verte mas seguido, es la primera que hago yo, en realidad esta cuenta es de mi novia su nombre es Andrea, no se si esta permitido decirlo jaja pero mi nombre es Samantha, pero gracias, espero seguir atrapandote.

: gracias y espero seguir viendote aqui.

Zhyo Jarjayez: agradezco tus consejos y tratare de fijarme en las comas y la redaccion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- ¿te irás conmigo?- Asami miraba a su hermana que se encontraba aún en aquellos sofás que daban fuera del club, Kuvira la miraba jugando con las llaves de su auto

-¿ya terminaste de montar a tu yegua?- Asami suspiraba apretando su puente

-si Kuvira…solo quiero descansar el día de hoy, para mañana poder soportar a mi pesada guardaespaldas- se daba la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera caminar

-en realidad, tendrás que esperar más tiempo- Kuvira ya se había parado y estaba caminando dejando desconcertada a Asami, la pelinegra salió corriendo detrás de ella

-¿acaso no lo quiso?, ¿algo no te pareció de ella?- Asami tenía curiosidad pero Kuvira no contestaba solo la miraba colocándose sus lentes de sol

-oye, dios bendito contesta Kuvira- Asami la tomaba del brazo y Kuvira se detenía con asombro, ¿Por qué estaba tan impaciente?

-para mí, era perfecta… hoy en la mañana mientras iba a la agencia un par de idiotas detuvieron la limusina y se atrevieron a querer asaltarme, noquearon a los estúpidos incompetentes de mis ex guardias y por... no lo sé tal vez destino, ella apareció noqueando a uno e intimidando al otro con una facilidad, me pareció la indicada cuando vi que estaba solicitando su entrevista en el edificio de Baatar, no necesite preguntar nada solo la traje aquí, pero me confeso que no puede quedarse en la mansión por que tiene que cuidar a su hermana que va en la universidad, no hubiera querido que se fuera pero no necesito a alguien con distracciones- Asami estaba enojada aunque no se explicaba la razón

-y simplemente la corriste, solo por que debe cuidar a su hermana-se cruzaba de brazos y Kuvira suspiraba volteando los ojos y caminando

-no Asami, no siempre soy una perra sin corazón como tu crees, ella fue quien dijo que no, le pareció el sueldo fascinante pero ni siquiera me dio chance para decirle que dejara a su hermana al cuidado de nosotros y con transferencia del dinero, además después de lo que me dijo, no insistí y deje que se fuera-

-¿que fue lo que te dijo?- ambas llegaban al auto de Asami

-sus padres murieron hace un año y por lo que entendí… ella se ocupa de su hermana desde que murieron, por eso no insistí- sin mas Kuvira se subía al deportivo de Asami dejando a la pelinegra sorprendida y un poco apenada por su comportamiento, sin duda alguna ella necesitaba ayuda, pero si no había aceptado el puesto, seguramente tenia otra opción de trabajo que no interfiriera con sus deseos, sin mas Asami subió al asiento del piloto y arranco

-me gustaría ver el Curriculum y el historial Psicológico- decia Asami mirando al frente

-si quieres se lo pido a Baatar, aunque sinceramente no entiendo que quieres encontrar en ellos, permíteme- Asami miraba de reojo a su hermana que tomaba su teléfono y marcaba, eso era cierto ¿para que quería dichos documentos?, ¿Qué era lo que quería encontrar en ellos?

-si…Baatar oye podrás meter al escáner y enviar el expediente de Korra Jones, si, esa misma chica, Asami desea verlo aunque no se quedo, luego te explico por que ok, gracias cariño le diré adiós- Kuvira colgaba

-Baatar a enviado todo su expediente a tu correo, podrás ver todas las pruebas que le han realizado hoy incluyendo su historial clínico y organizacional, si de algo te sirve aunque no se para que- sin más se recargaba en el asiento y Asami la miraba sonriéndole de lado

-eres tan hermosa, cuando eres tan amable y servicial te amo- Kuvira miraba a su hermana y le sacaba la lengua, sin más ambas regresaban a la mansión Sato en silencio

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Korra?- Opal, volteaba al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse naga ya había corrido, en ese momento su hermana entraba con una sonrisa exhausta y acariciando a su perra

-oh por Raava si eres tu ¿Qué tal te fue?- Opal se paraba casi saltando del sofá descalza para abrazar con fuerza a su hermana, Korra apenas había podido sostenerse con ella encima, sonrío y acaricio su cabeza, la pequeña morena se soltó y miro con una sonrisa a su hermana

-¿te dieron el trabajo?- Korra no podía sonreír sin tristeza, por un minuto había creído que ganaría 6,000 dólares que le resolverían la vida muy bien, pero había resultado muy fácil para ser verdad, Opal vio esa sonrisa y de inmediato agacho la cabeza triste y a punto de llorar

-creo que deberías meditar lo que te dije en la mañana- las manos de Korra tomaron las mejillas de su hermana para hacer que la volvieran a mirar y con sus pulgares volvió a limpiar dichas lagrimas injustificadas, Opal sorprendida la miro, pudo ver de nuevo la sonrisa triste de su hermana mayor y esos ojos tan brillantes como el mar con un destello de esperanza

-tranquila, tal vez no era el trabajo que hubiera querido, pero jaja al menos tendrás cena y comida gratis – le guiñaba el ojo y la abrazaba, Opal no quería ver a su hermana trabajando de mesera pero no podía decir nada, solo esforzarse para que valiera el sacrificio que su hermana estaba dando por su pequeña familia rota, Korra separo a su hermana y sonrío en su mente había venido una idea que haría que a la pequeña morena se le pasara el mal día junto con ella

-qué tal si vamos con los chicos y….- Opal sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron no la dejo terminar cuando salió disparada hacia su habitación, Korra sonrío y miro a su perro acariciando sus largas orejas, las pisadas de la morena ojiverde volvieron a la sala y sonrió Korra al ver que su hermana tenia sus baquetas y traía consigo la guitarra azul de Korra, con sus chaquetas

-¿nos vamos?- Korra sonrió y abrió la puerta con naga, ambas iban a su hobbie, lo único que las hacia perderse de todo lo malo y lo que ocurría en su mundo roto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-me alegra no haberte dado un contrato permanente, sino, tendría a una manada de clientes linchando mi bar por que tu no apareces para cantar a lado de los incompetentes de mis sobrinos y la linda sobrina de mi novia- una mujer de cabello gris y ojos verdes miraba a Korra con enfado, Korra siempre le tenia una sonrisa a esa mujer por mas que fuera cruel con ella sabia que en el fondo era buena

-tranquila Lin, sabes que busco trabajo y bueno al fin lo conseguí- en ese momento una mujer morena de cabello mas largo se acercaba abrazando por la cintura a dicha mujer con una sonrisa

-escuche ¿que mi querida Korra ya es toda una guardaespaldas?- Korra suspiraba con una sonrisa mas apagada

-no Kya, por desgracia no pude conseguir de eso, pero seré mesera en aquel restaurante de Suyin, por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu hermana Lin?- en ese momento Lin volteaba y salía detrás de ella otra chica parecida a Lin aunque mas delgada y definitivamente mas femenina

-oh Korra has vuelto y traes a mi querida Opal contigo, recuerda que estarás bien en Ba Sing Se, ganaras bien ya lo verás - aquella mujer se acercaba abrazándolas y dándoles un beso, rápidamente dos chicos de ojos verdes y fuertes se acercaban a ellas apretándolas

-uurgh, Wing…Wei también….estamos urrgg mi espalda- Korra no podía respirar por eres abrazo de ambos chicos, hijos de Suyin quien estaba sonriendo al verlos

-ustedes nos abandonan y la banda la dejan al olvido- decia Wing soltando a Korra

-si eso es verdad, Jinora ven esta aquí Korra- decia Wei cargando a Opal en su hombro

-¿alguien dijo Korra?- una chica de cabello negro y piel blanca, se acercaba a Korra abrazándola con fuerza y con picardía, Korra se sentía acosada con esta chica

-hola Azula… que agradable es verte- la chica de ojos ámbar se separaba sonriendo, sin mas Korra veía que a lo lejos una chica de cabello café se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa, se zafo como pudo de aquella mujer y corrió abrazarla

-me alegro verte Jinora, ¿Qué tal si cantamos un rato? –Jinora veía a Korra y luego a Opal que se acerco a ella abrazándola, sus miradas expresaban tristeza a pesar de tener a toda su familia o la familia que se había hecho hace mas de 2 años

-qué te parece si… tocamos algo suave esta noche, algo que solo te permita... seguir respirando Korra- la morena sonrió y solo asintió rápidamente pasaron a sus lugares en el pequeño podio del bar, Wei, Wing, Jinora junto con Opal y Korra, Lin sonreía al ver a la pequeña banda que antes de lo sucedido de los padres de Korra eran la numero uno ahí y en todos los bares de California, tenían pensado buscar un representante pero después de lo sucedido Korra solo iba debes en cuando y se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su hermana

-Escuchen, por meses habían estado esperando volver a Zaofu con la esperanza de escuchar a nuestra banda favorito de California y hoy será posible, ¡así es señores!, denle la bienvenida de nuevo a nuestra banda de ¡EarthBender y a su vocalista favorita Avatar Korra!- la gente del bar se levantaba, el bar de Zaofu siempre estaba lleno mucho antes de que Korra llegara siempre había tenido buena pinta tanto con gente de dinero, como gente común que iba a divertirse, pero con Korra ahí las noches en Zaofu eran únicas, las luces daban hacía Korra que se había sentado en un banco con el micrófono a pocos centímetros de su boca

-Hola Zaofu, soy su Avatar- la gente gritaba el nombre de Korra- esta noche les traigo una de mis canciones favoritas, una canción que toque después de un suceso en mi vida que… ja- volteaba a ver a Jinora que se sentaba en él piano sonriéndole –me permitió respirar y darme ánimos, para poder seguir viva, espero les guste esto es para ustedes-

(Keep Breathing – Ingrid Michaelson) (para mejor entendimiento y emocion escuchenla mientras leen deben poner la direccion de youtube y copial el url que es el de abajo)

( watch?v=vrpJD2h7mo4)

Jinora comenzó a tocar, Korra miro al frente donde la luz del escenario la cegaba respiro hondo y recordó esos ojos verdes fríos sin entenderlo, solo se permitió sonreír y hablar

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-veamos quien eres tu- Asami se encontraba en su escritorio leyendo el expediente de Korra, inicio con el informe clínico quería saber más de ella, había una foto de la joven morena con aquella sonrisa torcida y comenzó a Leer

 _Korra de 24 años de edad, ojos color azul celestes, piel morena bronceada, cabello café oscuro, estatura 1.70 cm, cuerpo atlético, nacida el 21 de Diciembre en la tribu agua del sur de Alaska, primera Hija de Tonraq y Senna Jones quienes fallecieron en un accidente de auto el 21 de Diciembre del 2011, cuando dichos padres iban con su segunda hija Opal Jones de 19 años para celebrar dicho acontecimiento de la recluta, la señorita Jones comento lo sucedido sin mostrar ninguna emoción fuera de contexto._

 _Estudiaba en la Universidad de California la carrera de escenografía con un promedio de AB cursando el 7to semestre de la carrera, ya no había podido mantener su carrera ya que paso 6 meses utilizando la poca herencia que sus padres le habían dejado en el hospital de California por su hermana menor que había caído en coma durante ese tiempo, se dedicó durante 1 año y 6 meses a trabajar como guardaespaldas, para mantener los gastos médicos y posteriormente la carrera de su hermana, la recluta completa el perfil de puesto como guardaespaldas para la heredera menor Asami Sato, en sus cartas de recomendación comentan que es un elemento eficiente y entregada asumiendo seguridad y llevando las reglas sin objeción, el 12 de Julio del 2012 demostró sus habilidades mentales y fuerza bruta, al detener el secuestro del Gobernador de California Raiko Brown, se le agradeció con una medalla y el reconocimiento del Gobernador en persona_

-jaja, ¡que gran honor!- murmuro sarcásticamente

 _Actualmente ha rechazado 4 empleos de guardaespaldas incluyendo el de dicho informe clínico organizacional, rechazo el puesto por cambio de domicilio, argumentando que no podía dejar a su hermana sola por no tener a nadie más que a ella, es sobre protectora, al final de la entrevista murmuro una frase con la que concluyo dicho informe, es importante representa la personalidad de la recluta, responsable, amable, gentil, egocéntrica, decidida y sobre protectora._

" _cuando todo está hecho para estar roto, solo quiero que sepas quién soy"_

-solo quiero que sepas… quien…- Asami tenía el ceño fruncido sin entender dicha frase, podía sentir las palabras y la dulce voz de esa chica su suavidad y firmeza, miro la foto del currículum perdiéndose en esos ojos azules y en ese rostro tan Bello- seguramente esta foto se la tomo antes…de lo sucedido- Asami respiro hondo y medito lo que pensaba hacer

-¿Por qué me importa que no quieras el puesto?- miro la foto, suspiro repitiendo el nombre de la morena

-permítanse respirar muchas gracias Zaofu- todos aplaudían al ver la sonrisa de la morena quien se paraba de su asiento y daba reverencias en agradecimiento mirando alrededor como si esperaba ver... ¿qué era lo que esperaba ver ahí?, la noche transcurrió junto a canciones que la misma chica hizo, esa noche había sido fabulosa recordando todo lo bueno qué había pasado antes de lo de sus padres.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Día 02

-Señorita Sato la limusina ya está lista- Asami tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a aquella chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa

-no me digas así Angie, ya no eres solo la empleada, eres mi amiga antes ¿entendido?-

-jaja, esta bien se…am Asami, ya esta listo la limusina y ya le di la dirección de los papeles que me diste para Roger, te llevara a Oakland si no hay mucho trafico seguramente llegaras a las 4:30 de la tarde si no es que a las 5- Asami se metía al ascensor mientras escuchaba a su secretaria, rápidamente movía su cabello suelto en un suave movimiento y giraba mirándola con una sonrisa.

-gracias, espero que sea la hora correcta y pueda conseguir mi objetivo, ya no regreso, así que nos vemos mañana- sin mas el ascensor se cerraba, Asami respiraba profundamente no había dicho a nadie de su plan, de hecho ella esperaba arrepentirse en el camino dándole un fuerte grito de desesperación a Roger pidiendo que se diera vuelta, pero había sido en vano pues sin pensarlo ya estaba en el auto y estaba a punto de cruzar uno de los puentes que dan de San Francisco a Oakland, la limusina nunca le había gustado, pero era relajante en este momento, sabía que si ella conducía en su auto, nunca llegaría y seria cobarde, orgullosa y técnicamente estaba hiendo a suplicar a dicha morena para que aceptara el empleo, no por que la necesitara, solo quería ayudarla se le había hecho su historia muy triste y le daba lastima

-¿Lastima?- se repitió en voz alta con una mueca de desagrado a su termino sacudió su cabeza y acaricio sus sienes- tu no le tienes lastima, que tonta eres- ¿ahora se insultaba?, nunca le hubiera importado un guardaespaldas, sólo sentía feo cuando sus hermanos los corrían sin justificación, de hecho ella misma se estaba castigando pues tendría guardaespaldas y no podría tener una vida normal, pero algo la incitaba a ayudar a la morena, en estos momentos era cuando Asami no deseaba tener una mente privilegiada que le permitiera pensar y pensar sobre el tema, quería olvidar el tema mínimo hasta llegar a su destino, mientras miraba hacia la ventana podía observar las calles de Oakland, eran agradables y muy llamativas, su destino se acercaba, las calles silenciosas y llenas de colores tan llamativos como aquel parque verde y las casas de diferente tamaño algunas pintadas con colores nuevos y otras descoloridas pero coquetas.

-61st Street, Oakland, numero 1845 casa U, señorita Sato- la pelinegra reacciono a la voz de su chofer, pero no contesto, el hombre bajo y se fue directamente a la puerta de la pelinegra la abrió y extendió su mano, la ojiverde tomo su mano y bajo su larga y hermosa pierna nívea en un suave movimiento tras la otra y luego salir observando el lugar, era un lugar agradable y silencioso solo se escuchaba el canto de algunos pájaros y alguno que otro auto pasar por ahí, camino un poco lejos del chofer quien ya había cerrado la puerta y se quedó parado

-¿Cuál es la casa Roger?- decia Asami intentando buscar la vivienda, el joven tomo su mano haciendo que ella volteara con una sonrisa y luego le señalo a una casa de color blanca y el techo azul, con un hermoso jardín y una cerca blanca alrededor de tan pequeña vivienda, Asami suspiro y sonrió al chofer

-espérame aquí- el asintió y Asami se arregló su cabello y camino con paso firme hacia dicho lugar, mientras se iba acercando pudo ver que en ese patio había una vieja casa de perro grande, era un problema, tenia perro, el pasto estaba cortado y recientemente mojado, a lado de la cerca había dos bicicletas una azul y otra verde, pero al parecer eran viejas, paro su andar cuando se topo a centímetros de la puerta de la valla, todo estaba silencioso ¿no estarían en casa?, Asami no quería pasar sin ser invitada, se descartaba la opción de gritarle y mucho menos de preguntar por ella, pero tal parece que sus rezos la escucharon cuando

-¿hola, en que puedo ayudarte?- Asami salto girando su rostro hacia aquel lado buscando a la dueña de dicha voz encontrándose con una chica de cabello corto, piel morena y ojos verdes, la chica parecía confundida y asombrada, Asami no pudo gesticular palabras

-Uhm, perdón si te espante jaja, mi nombre es Opal y estas bueno obstruyendo la entrada de mi casa- Asami abrió sus ojos, si Korra la había impactado, ahora se había asombrado de ver que seguramente "su hermana" era también bonita aunque distinta, Korra tenia las mejillas abultadas y Opal era mas flaquita y femenina a diferencia de Korra, Asami reaccionó y tras aclarar su garganta pudo expresar una sonrisa

-mi nombre es Asami y disculpa, me sorprendiste y si, busco a tu hermana de hecho- Opal sonreía y extendía su mano, Asami la miro y por alguna razón le agrado el gesto de la niña, estrecho su mano con ella.

-ya se me hacía raro que Korra cumpliera su voto de celibato, jaja sígueme- Asami se había puesto roja ante lo dicho de la niña tal vez ella estaba confundida o escucho mal

-p..perdona, ¿Qué dijiste?-Opal sonreía mientras abría la puerta principal dejando salir a naga quien se le iba a las piernas y luego contra Asami

-lo siento, es que no esperábamos visitas y si, supongo que eres la chica con la que esta saliendo, Korra siempre tiene tan lindas niñas jaja al menos de que la busques para una deuda jaja- la invitaba a pasar con naga aun en las piernas, Opal rápidamente le quitaba a naga y la metía en el patio trasero, Asami se había sentido con mucha vergüenza

-creo que seria mejor la segunda opción- Opal la miraba con la ceja alzada

-Korra ¿te debe algo?- Asami se quedaba en silencio, cometió un error, respiro hondo y cuando iba a contestar en ese momento abrieron la puerta rápidamente

-Arrg Opal, por que dejaste en el patio de atrás a naga, acaba de ensuciarme la maldita ropa de mesera y solo venia por- Korra miraba hacia el frente y veía Opal con

-oh por Raava, dime que no es cierto- decía Korra al ver a Asami cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada, Opal sonreía caminando hacia su hermana

-Korra que bueno que vinieras, aquí esta una amiga tuya o tu cita no se y lamento tu ropa- Korra se ponía roja y miraba fulminante a su hermana

-¡DE DONDE SACAS QUE ES MI CITA!- Opal se quedaba boquiabierta a la reacción de su hermana

-tranquila... es que bueno, a que mas te vendría a buscar además ella no me dijo nada- y Asami hablo antes de sentir caliente su cuerpo extrañamente

-es lo que iba a decirte antes de la interrupción de tu hermana, yo solo vengo a negociar con ella, necesito que reconsidere la propuesta que mi hermana Kuvira Sato le hizo ayer- Opal abría sus ojos

-oh por los espíritus, tu… tu eres, oh por Raava, ¡KORRA TENEMOS A ASAMI SATO EN NUESTRA CASA!- Opal movía el brazo de Korra en asombro, por alguna razón Asami sonreía ante la emoción de la pequeña, aunque cuando miro a la morena mayor se incómodo y desapareció su sonrisa, Korra no tenia expresión alguna, solo la miraba seca y cortante, incluso ella juraba que Korra no estaba contenta con su visita.

-Opal, déjanos…- Opal se quedaba en silencio al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, el tono que utilizaba solo era por que estaba molesta

-¿Korra?- pero la morena solo la miro y volvió a decirle

-por favor- sin mas Opal asentía y miraba a Asami, quería decirle de la moto de Korra, que le gustaba la ropa de egofug, pero ahorita su hermana debía hablar, sin mas tomo sus cosas y se despidió educadamente

-lamento mi confusión y es un honor tenerla en nuestra humilde casa señorita Sato- Asami sonreía

-fue un honor conocerte Opal y es Asami- sin mas la chica se iba con una sonrisa, entonces Asami miraba a Korra aun parada y sin decir nada

-lamento lo que le haya dicho mi hermana, pero ella es muy imaginativa como se puede dar cuenta- decia Korra suavizando solo un poco la mirada, Asami suspiro con una leve sonrisa

-descuida, es una jovencita muy hermosa y tierna- Korra la miraba con el ceño fruncido, por alguna razón Asami por primera vez se sentía intimidada

\- le ofrecería asiento y tal vez un vaso de agua, pero me temo que no este acostumbrada a la humildad de esta casa, además de que no entiendo su visita señorita Sato- Asami sintió el tono de Korra tal vez no era agresivo, estaba tranquilo pero sus palabras decían todo lo contrario al ser tan directo y tajante

-me caería muy bien el vaso que me ofreces y si me permites puedo explicar por que eh viajado 3 horas hasta tu agradable y pacifica casa- Korra suspiro y sin mas termino hiendo a la cocina por dos vasos uno para la pelinegra y otro para ella, pues estaba muriendo de sed, quería quitarse su ropa pero debía volver

-puede sentarse en el sofá y no quiero ser grosera pero no tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver a mi empleo o solo durare ahí 5 horas y dudo mucho que me paguen- decia Korra sentándose en uno de los sillones enfrente de ella.

-supongo que el día de ayer, después de rechazar el empleo, fue a buscar este- Asami le tomaba al agua, realmente tenia sed y no sabe si le supo dulce o es que realmente se había deshidratado

-si, necesito trabajar y lo voy a perder si no me dice a que debo el honor de su presencia señorita Sato- Asami sin mas suspiro y miro a Korra

-¿Por qué no aceptaste el empleo?- Korra la miro detenidamente y suspiro cerrando los ojos

\- está bien, le dije a su hermana que no podía aceptarlo por que en el contrato piden que yo me vaya a vivir a San Francisco, dejando mi casa y por supuesto a mi hermana, por desgracia solo somos ella y yo y no puedo hacer eso, así de simple- Asami no iba a decirle que ya había leído su currículum

-¿solo es eso lo que te impide irte a vivir conmigo?- Korra abrió los ojos mirando a la mujer sentada en su sala seductivamente, ¿irse a vivir con ella?, claro que la pregunta no era con ella, pero por alguna razón le provoco cosquillas en su estómago y un calor intenso en sus orejas, debía controlarse no podía tener pensamientos indecorosos por esa bella mujer, claro que Asami Sato era una mujer tan hermosa sin mencionar la suma exagerada de herencia que tenía detrás de toda esa belleza, pero para Korra era algo inservible eso, ella pensaba en Asami con tan solo un día de conocerla que era la mujer más seca, confusa pero sensualmente atractiva e interesante que había conocido y que quería poseer, pensar en ello era opuesto a lo que la heredera solo estaba siendo profesional y ella misma no tenía atracción por ella ¿oh si?, sus pensamientos aclaraban a que si y más su traicionera entrepierna que comenzaba a doler punzada mente y a endurecerse al imaginarse a esa mujer como eso, una mujer para ella, con más razón no debía aceptar el puesto.

-no puedo irme por eso y por mi perro, mi casa, mis gastos- Asami suspiro y saco un bolígrafo y un sobre de su bolsa, lo puso sobre sus piernas sacando un montón de hojas, rápidamente comenzó a escribir con aquel bolígrafo que era de punta fuente en silencio, Korra no entendía que hacia pero no dijo nada, después de un momento la pelinegra se paró y se acercó a Korra entregando el papel, Korra la miro y lo tomó para comenzar a leer.

-te ofrezco 4,000 dólares a la semana con una casa del precio que gustes, un auto de mi agencia el modelo y año que lo quieras, un cuidador para tu perro y un comprador para esta casa que te dé, el precio que desees mas aparte alguien que lleve y traiga a tu hermana diario de San Francisco a su universidad y de regreso con la condición que la casa sea cerca de tu trabajo, el perro y tu hermana puedan ser vigilados todo el tiempo para que no te preocupes, también te ofrezco que no trabajes sábados y domingos para que puedas estar con ella- Korra se quedaba sin palabras, realmente era mas de lo que podría pedir, nadie en toda su vida le había ofrecido tanto y con solo el sueldo sería suficiente para vivir bien, pero esta mujer hasta un cuidador de perros le ofrecía, pero aun así no lo iba a aceptar no quería dejar a su hermana sola y con la atracción sexual que sentía por ella menos.

-es muy generoso y exagerado, pero no puedo aceptar el empleo- Asami se sorprendía realmente no pensaba que seria capaz de rechazar dicho trato tan generoso y exagerado como ella había dicho, pero no podía aceptar un no.

-no estas en posición de rechazarlo, no cualquiera te dará empleo así y créeme, ya has perdido mucho tiempo cuando llegues al restaurante que seguro te pagan 5 dólares por hora mas propina, te echaran sin ni siquiera darte la propina - Korra la miraba con enfado, era cierto pero no iba a aceptar el empleo por lo dicho anteriormente y ahora por la prepotencia de esa chica, podía ser muy hermosa, pero era como toda chica rica

-lo siento, ya tendré que buscar en otro lado, pero no lo aceptare, no por un carro o una casa bonita dejare mi dignidad aun lado y a mi familia - Asami se reía

-¿dignidad, familia?, te estoy ofreciendo protección para ella y consideras digno trabajar de sirvienta o mas bien dicho de mesera, para que los hombres vulgares de clase baja puedan ser asquerosos contigo ¿eso es digno?, ¿crees que es digno que dejaras tu carrera, para dar tumbos?- Asami se había excedido

-deje mi carrera por que mi hermana necesitaba mi tiempo y había quedado en coma tras el accidente de mis padres y usted, que lo hayan sabido para mi historial, no le da derecho de decirme que es digno o no-

-no te estoy ofendiendo solo quiero...-la miraba culpable- lamento eso, pero quiero ayudarte y ayudarme es todo- Korra suspiraba por mas que quería enfadarse había algo en esa mujer que no podía, sinceramente le encantaba su egocentrismo y prepotencia

-¿dígame en que me ayudara y yo en que le ayudo?- Asami suspiraba

-bueno, te ayudo con un trabajo, un bienestar para tu hermana y tu perro, ya no tendrás que seguir buscando empleo donde te vayas por que de repente te cambian los horarios, no tendrás que preocuparte por qué tu hermana deje la escuela y hasta si tenemos suerte, podrías regresar a estudiar, tu perro seguirá contigo y no necesitaras preocuparte por que el dinero no te alcance, ahora me beneficio por que tendré a un guardaespaldas para complacer a mis hermanos y padre, tú al estar ocupada con tu hermana no estarás todo el tiempo encima de mi y sobre todo, no serás mi niñera, ambas salimos ganando piensa eso- Korra claro que lo había pensado pero no quería parecer desesperada algo dentro de ella decia qué si, pero a la vez que debía decirle no gracias y buena tarde, de repente

-Korra- La morena volteo y miro a su hermana, ambas habían vuelto a mirar a la joven

-por favor Opal vete para- no la dejo terminar cuando esta se lanzo sobre Korra llorando, la morena mayor solo suspiro cerrando sus ojos, Asami se sintió culpable como si ella hubiera provocado algo, Korra acaricio su cabeza

-Korra acéptalo, qué no nos de el auto, ni lo del cuidador de naga, ni la casa solo acéptalo, yo quiero que vuelvas a estudiar, yo estaré bien aquí, debes ir podrás venir a verme los fines de semana y te pro- pero Korra la sostenía estrujándola con enojo, la pequeña morena y la pelinegra se sorprendieron ante el agresivo comportamiento.

-¡no!, te dije que no volvieras a repetir eso, yo no voy a dejarte, no necesitamos esto, hemos salido adelante y saldremos sin ellos y sin nadie- Opal se había enojado esta vez se soltó de golpe y giro con Asami

-¡ella lo va a aceptar!, si realmente ofrece todo y yo puedo irme a vivir a una casa humilde haya, lo acepta- Korra trataba de callar a Opal pero ella ya se había cansado

-esta vez no, si quieres que siga estudiando y dejando que te sacrifiques aceptaras el empleo nos iremos a San Francisco y yo vendré diario en nuestro cooper a la escuela, tu estarás cuidando a la señorita Sato y hasta que termine entonces renuncias si así lo deseas – Korra la miraba sin saber que decir

-¿Cuánto te hace falta para terminar tu carrera Opal?- decia Asami

-me falta 2 años-Asami sonreía

-la casa y todo lo que te ofrecí, será tuya legalmente cuando cumplas conmigo 6 meses, si después de que tu hermana se titule quieres irte no me opondré, incluso después de los 6 meses, solo date la oportunidad, de mostrar quien eres- Korra la miraba sorprendida, como no iba a reconocer esa frase, ¿acaso ella vio su historial completo?,¿ acaso habían escuchado lo que dijo ese día?, sin mas miro a Opal que estaba aun llorando le dolía ver a su hermana llorar se le oprimía el pecho al verla así, la tomo del cuello y acerco su frente al de Opal sonriendo

-esta bien berrinchuda, aceptare el contrato- sin mas Opal saltaba sobre Korra llorando ahora de felicidad, Asami suspiraba y sentía nostalgia al ver el cariño de dichas hermanas, rápidamente Korra tomo una pluma que tenia cerca y firmo donde decia su nombre, después se lo entrego a la pelinegra viéndola

-¿Cuándo debo presentarme?- Asami sonreía un poco y miraba intensamente los ojos de Korra, le gustaban esos ojos tan penetrantes y azules

-empiezas mañana…pero te vienes hoy mismo conmigo, iremos a escoger el auto, la casa y mandare a alguien para que venga a sacar todas tus cosas, la casa la venderás después de 6 meses así tendrás tu seguro, por si decides irte antes, te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir si haces bien el trabajo... para mí- sin mas estiraba su mano y Korra la miraba dudaba tocar la piel de esa mujer tan bella, con miedo la tomo y la apretó gentilmente, Asami no lo expreso pero sintió un escalofrío al sentir la fuerte mano de Korra, después de separarse rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y subieron a su auto para seguir la limusina de Asami con naga, Korra tenia miedo había sido precipitado y ni siquiera iba a avisar a sus seres queridos de su partida, después enviara mensaje por whats a todos ellos, ya tenia asegurado la escuela de su hermana y si todo salía bien, también tendría asegurado el regreso a la universidad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-San Francisco tiene muchos lugares lindos, pero él asunto es que quede cerca de la mansión para que puedas asistir con tu hermana sin ningún problema- decía Asami mirando a Korra que tenía las manos dentro de las bolsas

\- estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero prefiero que si duró solo los 6 meses pueda estar lejos de la mansión, no me sentiría cómoda estando a solo a 4 calles de esta zona, además yo tendría que terminar de pagarla y no creo que consiga tan fácil trabajo después de trabajar para usted- por alguna razón Asami le molestaba que Korra tuviera la idea de quedarse solo 6 meses para conseguir todo lo que le había propuesto, para ella no era algo de mucha importancia pero por alguna razón le molestaba que solo fuera dinero Asami para Korra

\- entonces por hoy supongo que tengo tiempo para que escojan casa, yo debo irme, busca por una zona no muy lejos una casa la que les agrade y eso te digo a ti Opal, no dejes que tu hermana la escoja, escojan algo bonito y que les dure es todo, cuando terminen por favor marquen este número- Asami sacaba una tarjeta Korra la tomaba y la veía era la tarjeta de presentación de Asami

\- yo contestaré y mandare a alguien por ustedes y que pague la casa de inmediato, mañana se hará la mudanza y sé quedarán en la mansión -

-!no!, si debemos pasar la noche sin casa será en un hotel y no lo discuto por qué si no entonces no acepto nada y me regreso - Korra la miraba con firmeza y decidida Asami alzaba la ceja, ¿por qué de repente la morena estaba decidida a ser tajante, fría y grosera?

\- entonces aceptaras sin objeción quedarte en este hotel, sino, como dices tú... puedes volver a tu hogar en Oakland- Asami le daba otra tarjeta y le movía su cabello de forma que su aroma le diera cerca de su nariz de Korra, haciendo que esta inhalara esa fragancia dulce a jazmín, vio como Asami caminaba a su limusina, miro el papel y abrió sus ojos

\- no puedo pagar este hotel, no tengo suficiente dinero- Asami subía a la limusina, se había cansado de la arrogancia de Korra y las dejo ahí, Korra suspiró enojada

-ricachona prepotente- murmuro furiosa mientras veía el auto irse, sintió un golpe en su hombro y giro para ver a Opal con el ceño fruncido y con naga

-¡eres una grosera Korra Jones!- Korra hacia una mueca de confusión y casi gritando viendo a su hermana sin entender por qué le decía eso

-¡QUÉ!, yo no soy la grosera, ella me humillo todo el tiempo, mira el hotel a dónde quiere que pasemos la noche - le daba la tarjeta y Opal lo miraba, sonreía y lo guardaba en su bolsa tomaba la mano de su hermana y se iban a caminar por esas casas con la intención de buscar una bonita para empezar su nueva vida

\- cuando terminemos de buscar la casa te explico que onda con el hotel Nación del Fuego-sin más Korra suspiraba y se dejaba guiar por el agarre de su hermana, metía su mano libre a los bolsillos de su sudadera y camino entre lanzando la mano con su hermanita mientras miraban aquellas casas tan grandes y bonitas, naga iba a un lado de ellas disfrutando de esos parques que seguramente disfrutaría

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿por qué es... tan egocéntrica? Roger- decía Asami furiosa y sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha hacía señas y malabares expresando el enojo que provocaba la morena

-así suelen ser las personas con pocos recursos señorita Sato y más si ella es una persona orgullosa que está desesperada por conseguir una estabilidad para su familia, se le nota hasta en la postura- Asami miraba por la ventana disfrutando del paisaje de su casa, pero furiosa por qué la sureña no había querido aceptar su oferta de quedarse en la mansión

\- ¡con más razón Roger!, no debería ser tan prepotente y egocéntrica conmigo, yo le estoy ofreciendo esa estabilidad y bienestar, ¡oye!, no cualquiera ganara al mes 16,000 o 20,000 dólares dependiendo de las semanas del mes, con eso dios vivirá bien y podrá regresar a sus estudios, sin mencionar que tendrá casa nueva, carro nuevo, quien cuide a su perro, incluso tendrá quien vigile a su hermana ¡por favor ósea ella está ganando demasiado!... me gustaría que hubiera solo una persona que me tratara por qué soy Asami y no la heredera caprichosa ricachona como sé que me dicen - bufaba la heredera quejándose con el chofer quien se había quedado sorprendido por todo lo que estaba ofreciendo

\- ¿y si mejor yo le trabajo como guardaespaldas? - Asami miraba por el espejo retrovisor del chofer quien también la miro sonriendo, termino riéndose acariciando su puente.

\- creo que sería la mejor opción, sé que tú estarías siempre para protegerme Roger, aunque sí no mal recuerdo tú tienes casa, carro y te pago al mes 16,500 dólares, ¿apoco no?- decía Asami alzando la ceja y sonriéndole, el chofer sonreía y estacionaba el auto dentro de la cochera de la mansión Sato

\- jaja, lose Señoría Sato por eso todo el mundo quiere trabajar con usted, siempre ha sido generosa y ofrece esa estabilidad y seguridad que muy pocos disfrutan de un trabajo, aunque no sólo ofrece material, usted ofrece la amistad sincera y amor a sus empleados -Asami se ponía triste, ella quería ser admirada no por el dinero o por sus inventos, ella quería que la quisieran un poco algo que le hiciera recordar a su mama y el cariño que le arrebataron.

-¿tú disfrutas de estar conmigo Roger ?- decía Asami con un gesto de preocupación y de cariño por el chofer, el joven se volteó para mirarla recargándose en el asiento y sonriéndole

\- amo trabajar para usted, pues desde que tengo todo esto, mi familia está mejor y somos muy felices gracias a la más pequeña Sato y amiga, yo nunca hubiera podido llamar a una jefa mi amiga como lo hago contigo te quiero y el cariño no es por lo que me ofreces del trabajo, es por la niña que llevas dentro - Asami tomaba su mano sonriendo

\- gracias Roger por no dejarme - el joven apretaba su mano

\- gracias a ti Asami, por mostrar aquella niña hermosa que se oculta detrás de la Señorita Sato - sin más el chofer le guiño su ojo y salió del auto para abrir la puerta

\- hemos llegado a la mansión Señorita Sato- el chofer extendió la mano para ayudar a salir a la joven , Asami suspiro y tomó su mano volviendo a fingir que aquel chofer y ella solo compartían dinero y profesionalismo

\- descansa Roger- se fue sin voltear, hacia la puerta del gran estacionamiento donde otro sirviente la recibía con la puerta abierta y saludando a la heredera, Roger sonreía y susurraba para sí mismo

\- no te preocupes pequeña, yo pondré en cintura a esa tal Jones-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿entonces está te gusta?- Opal miraba con entusiasmo la casa que tenían enfrente, aunque Korra solo estaba haciendo muecas a esa y a cada una de las casas de ahí, para ella esos lugares eran grandes, caros y de estado social alto, algo que según ella no tendrían

\- Opal, es que sinceramente estas casas son hermosas, pero, debes ponerte a pensar que después de que termine mi contrato, yo no... tendré dinero para pagar dicha casa- le decía Korra a la pequeña ojiverde quien la miraba enojada

\- Asami Dijo-

-¡ASAMI!- Korra gritaba pero se contenía respirando hondo y con los ojos cerrados- la Señorita Sato, solo la comprara, nosotras tendremos que mantenerla, teléfono, luz, gas, agua, comida, mantenimiento y muebles Opal, eso ella no, no lo va a proporcionar, no tendré suficiente dinero para pagar todo eso, recuerda que estamos en una zona de gente rica, por favor piensa en eso- Opal ya no quería ver a su hermana, era caso perdido así que prefirió ya irse al hotel a descansar.

\- vamos hay que hablarle a Asami, para que pasa por nosotras- iba a tomar de la sudadera de su hermana el teléfono pero esta le quitó las manos sacando la tarjeta.

-tú, no le vas a hablar, yo lo haré - y sin más agarraba su Smartphone y marcaba el número, Opal la miraba con fastidio su hermana estaba siendo una completa idiota.

\- habla Asami Sato- la voz encantadora de la heredera menor sonaba del otro lado de la línea, Korra suspiró y procedió a decir

\- estamos listas para ir al hotel, ¿podría decirme cómo debemos irnos?- Korra esperaba que Asami contestara pero solo escucho un suspiro

\- ¿Señorita Sato?- volvía a decir Korra

\- ¿en donde están?- la voz de la heredera sonó recia y cansada

\- hmmm sinceramente muy lejos de la mansión, no se preocupe solo dígame cómo llegar, recuerde que traemos nuestro auto- Asami se acariciaba sus sienes

\- ¿recuerdas que debo comprar la casa no es así?- Asami estaba comenzando a desesperarse por la actitud de la morena

\- ammm, sí pero es que no conseguimos casa- Asami se quedó sin habla.

\- Señor- y antes de que dijera más Korra

\- esto no es lo que acordamos ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Korra se sintió tonta era cierto pero ella no quería una casa lujosa y donde andaban eran casas muy caras.

\- le pido una disculpa, pero ninguna de las casas por estos rumbos nos agrada, mañana mi hermana irá a buscar unas por otro lugar que sea cómodo a nuestro estilo de vida, acepte el acuerdo pero usted dijo que el precio que yo quisiera y voy a escogerlo a mi modo- Asami suspiraba y sin más colgaba el teléfono, Korra se sorprendía y miraba a su hermana, a los pocos minutos por su whats llegó la ubicación de dicho hotel con un mensaje de otro numero.

 _"Este es mi número personal, anótalo... No me gusta tu actitud pero si quieres que esto sea profesional, entonces profesional se hará completamente, mañana te quiero a las 6:30 de la mañana en la mansión, dile a tu hermana que pase una linda noche y cuando llegues al hotel envía un mensaje por aquí te diré las instrucciones."- Sato_

Korra suspiró, acaso Asami la había ¿estado tratando no profesional?, pues ella no lo había sentido así.

\- en fin vámonos a ese disque hotel, estoy casada Opal- ambas subieron al auto con naga y fueron donde la ubicación le había enviado la señorita Sato.

Después de haber llegado tras una media hora de donde se encontraban Korra estaba petrificada al darse cuenta del enorme y grande Hotel, seguramente una noche en este lugar saldría muy muy caro, entraron por qué Opal la jalo, el edificio por dentro tenía una música como jazz muy suave y elegante, había una enorme alfombra y varía habitaciones grandes donde habían asientos y mucha gente platicando, el hotel olía a tabaco y a un perfume extremadamente delicioso a flores, en el fondo el lobby se encontraba con dos señoritas que tenían un uniforme de color rojo vino y ocre, la presea del hotel eran del mismo tono que el uniforme y estaba cubierto las esquinas y torretas que sostenían ese enorme lugar con cortinas de dolor ocre y café dorado, muy elegante.

\- buenas noches bienvenidas al Hotel Nación de Fuego, mi nombre es Anahí Gutlen, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? - Korra se le quedo viendo a tan linda jovencita sonreído y procedió a decirle

\- bueno quisiera saber ¿cuánto me costará una noche en una de sus habitaciones la más barata que pueda tener?- la chica se le quedo viendo por un rato con la misma sonrisa, Korra le dolía mantener su sonrisa y el calor de la vergüenza la invadió, sin embargo la señorita comenzó a teclear en su computadora, Korra suspiró y tecleo en su teléfono a la señorita Sato

" hemos llegado al hotel y...

\- bueno por una habitación de 4x4 con una cama matrimonial, baño compartido para 3 huéspedes, se te ofrece un desayuno con fruta y café o jugo, el desayuno solo se aplica en las primeras 3 páginas del menú, tienes que contratar la habitación por lo menos 3 noches que serían $500 dólares, ¿quiere contratar una? - Korra se quedó parapléjica como era posible que una habitación tan corriente costará eso, definitivamente la señorita Sato estaba siendo grosera y prepotente.

\- ammm, está bien tal vez si, solo déjeme realizar una llamada y vengo a - se alejó de ahí con una sonrisa igual la recepcionista le sonrió tomó el teléfono y vio que su mensaje aún no lo había terminado, su hermana se encontraba sentada en una silla que estaba cerca del lobby observando dentro de aquellas habitaciones donde salían risas y música agradable.

"hemos llegado al hotel... _usted me tomo el pelo al mandarme a un lugar donde hasta la habitación más pequeña está muy cara, no tengo el dinero así que buscaremos un lugar donde pasar la noche mañana temprano estaré con usted gracias y espero no haber cometido un error al haber aceptado" - Korra_

Enojada Korra suspiró miro a su hermana que estaba metida en su celular, todo esto era por ella y por ella había aceptado que la humillaran como lo habían hecho, escucho el teléfono de la recepcionista y giro para ver a esa chica tan linda, suspiró y fue a donde su hermana, Opal sonrío.

\- ¿qué pasó, ya tenemos habitación? - decía Opal sonriendo, Korra iba a contestar pero en ese momento

\- ¡OH POR DIOS!, ¡SEÑORITA JONES!- Opal y Korra voltearon a ver qué la recepcionista se había salido de su lugar de trabajo corriendo hacia ellas y con una cara de susto.

\- mis disculpas, me acaba de hablar la señorita Sato y perdóneme no sabía quién era usted por favor pasen por aquí- Korra se quedó petrificada, Opal sonrío y se paró.

\- Señorita mi perro lo tengo en mi auto - la recepcionista volteo sonriendo

\- si, permítanme, ¡BOTONES!- y enseguida se acercaba un chico con el mismo uniforme de la recepcionista solo que este se diferenciaba en que su corbata era ocre y el de la recepcionista era negra.

\- por favor toma las llaves del auto de la señorita Jones y ve por su mascota y llévala a la habitación Suite presidencial en el 8to piso de lado Izquierdo habitación 308 botones- el joven asintió y pidió las llaves Korra no reaccionaba y Opal tomó las llaves y se las dios, guió a su hermana al elevador y subieron junto a la chica.

\- en verdad les pido una disculpa, realmente no pensé que fueran las invitadas de honor de la señorita Sato menor, de haber sabido no la hubiera hecho esperar, seguramente esto me refutará para mí despido, por favor discúlpenme- Korra reaccionaba.

\- nadie va a despedirte, pero no entiendo cómo sabes todo esto- Opal movió la cabeza, sabía que su hermana era tonta pero no sabía que tanto.

\- Korra enserio aún no percatas que el Hotel se llame nación de fuego - Korra la miraba

\- dios eres lenta, este hotel es de la familia Sato, por lo tanto este Hotel lo administra nada más y nada menos que Asami - la recepcionista sonreía y Korra se sentía estupida al haber enviado aquel mensaje que Asami la había dejado en visto.

\- ¿puedo saber que le dijo la señorita Sato- decía Korra a la recepcionista

\- bueno me dio la descripción de ustedes, le dije que le había dado los detalles de la habitación para gente de solo una a 3 noches con pocos recursos, al principio me pregunto si yo lo había hecho o si usted me había pedido la habitación, pero bueno conociendo el tono de voz de la señorita Sato sé que lo dijo molesto, le dije que usted me había preguntado y me dijo que le diera a usted y su hermana con su perro una de las habitaciones Suite presidencial, en el 8 to piso, cuando lleguemos que falta poco le diré cómo funciona el baño y le daré la lista para que pueda marcar al teléfono y se le atienda las 24 horas señorita Jones, en un momento también pediré al chef que suba a decirles el menú y puedan pedir algo de comer- la recepcionista se había quedado callada y Korra aprovechó para seguir sobándose su Puente de la nariz

\- ¿disculpe y la Suite presidencial cuánto me costará? - la recepcionista sonrío volteando a verla.

\- la señorita Sato dijo que no se le diera instrucciones de ello y que las noches que se quedaran sería por parte de ella, disculpe acabamos de llegar síganme - Korra ya estaba furiosa, esa mujer estaba gastando demasiado en ellas solo para que ella trabajará como su guardaespaldas, Opal ya se había salido, era otra cosa que más le molestaba, el descaro de su hermana.

\- esta es su habitación y sus llaves, se divide en 5 habitaciones que es esta una el lobby, si me siguen por acá está la cocina por si desean cocinar algo, son dos, la tercera es un dormitorio con kingsize con su baño que contiene una bañera grande y regadera aparte, la cuarta se divide en esta puerta que es otra habitación igual y la 5 es la sala de televisión, juego y bar.

\- esto es demasiado- decía Korra molesta mientras seguía a la recepcionista que caminaba con sensualidad mostrando las habitaciones.

\- es un paraíso para su descanso si desea otra cosa aquí está uno de los teléfonos y puede marcar cualquiera de estos números a donde desee, aquí le entregó la lista de códigos, ¿alguna otra cosa en que pueda ayudarle? - decía mirando a Korra, la morena solo miraba la habitación disgustada Opal entró sonriendo.

\- yo sí, ¿no tienes algún tipo de masaje que podrías darle a mi hermana?, digo tal vez así ella se le quitaría el enojo y el estrés- Korra miraba a Opal con más enfado Opal se reía en silencio, pero la que la puso más colorada fue lo que dijo la recepcionista.

\- tenemos una masajista en la parte del 5to piso y claro que puedo llamarle para que suba, aunque no me molestaría dárselo yo personalmente - Korra giró su rostro mirando a la recepcionista el silencio fue muy incomodo.

-bueno jeje, si no necesitan algo más me retiro y llamaré al chef para que suba, disfruten su estancia en el Hotel nación de fuego, donde es un honor satisfacer al cliente Y un deber... placentero - la recepcionista le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación.

\- sabías que este hotel era de ella- decía Korra

\- si te lo hubiera dicho ahorita estuviéramos en el auto durmiendo, vamos Korra disfrutemos el momento- Korra la miraba y Opal salía de la habitación, Korra se acostaba en la enorme cama, ese día había sido bastante pesado y solo quería dormir y darse un baño en la regadera, no la tina, su celular vibro y lo saco de su bolsillo.

 _"¿dónde carajos se encuentran?" -Lin_

\- oh demonios - decía Korra sintiéndose estupida

 _" perdón Lin, le deje el trabajo a Suyin y no avise, pero..._

¿Qué le iba a decir?, que se había dejado convencer... Era todo lo que podía hacer.

 _"Vino Asami Sato, y acepte su oferta, nos hemos mudado a San Francisco ganare alrededor de 20,000 dólares al mes y tendremos casa acá, lo siento pero todo esto es... es por Opal Lin, buenas noches"- Korra_

Korra dejó el teléfono aún lado mientras observaba el techo se sentía vacía, no se sentía contenta, no le gustaba mucho que la heredera le diera tanto por solo un trabajo así, era exagerada y prepotente a más no poder, pero ya había aceptado y no podía echarse para atrás, volvió a sonar su celular tomó el aparato, sonrío y apago la pantalla de su aparato quedándose dormida pensando en que le sucedería el día de mañana con la famosísima Asami Sato.

 _"Solo cuídense, todos... las queremos animo " - Lin._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

4:40 a.m.

-Opal, despierta- Korra se encontraba sentada en la cama de su hermana quien dormía boca abajo metida debajo de la almohada, Korra reía por dentro al ver a su hermana así

-Opal- en ese momento la mano de Opal levanto un poco la almohada y un ojo verde se asomo.

-hmm, que pasa- la voz de Opal se escuchaba ronca y aturdida

-faltan 20 minutos para las 5 de la mañana, no vas a querer pararte y tu viaje es muy largo, apenas alcanzaras a llegar a la escuela si te vas como a las 5:30 de la mañana- Opal metía de nuevo su cabeza a la almohada quejándose, Korra le quitaba la almohada y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas aunque a esa hora, era insoportable eso.

-¡NO KORRA!, me duele- entonces Korra la cargo y la sacudió dejando que esta volviera a caer en la cama, el rostro de Opal estaba rojo y furioso, miro a Korra

-¡POR QUE NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ!- Opal se paró aventando las cobijas para meterse al baño pisando con fuerza, Korra solo movió la cabeza y se fue a la cocina a prepararse un café, se había parado muy temprano pues tenía que despertar a su hermana se haría 3 horas en llegar a su escuela, y ella debía estar lista para su primer día con la señorita…

-Asami…- dijo mientras movía la cuchara en su café y se imaginaba el rostro rígido de la gran heredera, la tendría que ver en tan solo 2 horas, ya estaba lista y arreglada, se había puesto una playera blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados, con un blazer de color negro, no iba formal, pero tampoco tan informal, de igual forma seguramente le darían su propio uniforme, había descansado bien esas camas eran muy cómodas y suaves.

Opal se había bañado y ambas estaban terminando de desayunar, eran las 5:25 y Opal se iría en esos momentos.

-ya termine iré a lavarme los dientes, quieres que te de un aventón a la casa de Asami- Korra la miro tomando su café

-Señorita Sato, no Asami Opal, no te familiarices con ella- Opal ponía sus ojos en blanco en forma de fastidio a las exigencias de Korra, pero no iba a decirle más, se paró y fue al baño, Korra agarraba los platos y los acomodaba de modo que pudiera lavarlos en lo que salía su hermana, Opal salió y ella se estaba secando sus manos y había agarrado su blazer y tomo su celular, lo reviso y eran las 5:30 de la mañana, ya era hora, Korra miro a su hermana y Opal asintió, tomando su mochila y sus cosas, cuando regresara de la universidad ella buscaría una casa de acuerdo a como la quería Korra, ambas habían vuelto a bajar por el elevador, o pisos, saludaron a las recepcionistas y salieron por las enormes puertas de ese hotel, su auto ya estaba afuera.

-buenos días señorita Jones, espero tenga un excelente día, su perro ya ha sido alimentado y fue sacado de paseo, en estos instantes lo llevaran a su habitación, aquí están las llaves de su auto- aquel hombre le extendía sus llaves, se había olvidado de su auto ayer, las tomo sonriendo y se metió al auto con Opal, terminaron hiendo rumbo a la mansión Sato.

-trata de no ser grosera con Asami- decia Opal al ver que estaban en la mansión Sato, Korra no dejaba de ver su volante

-te dije que es-

-señorita Sato, si…- decia Opal murmurando, Korra suspiro y se quitó el cinturón, miro a su hermana y le dio un beso en la cabeza, Opal volteo a verla sonriéndole un poco.

-¿si sabes que todo esto lo hago por ti?-Opal sonrió y acaricio las mejillas de su hermana

-Hazlo por las dos- Opal beso su frente y Korra salió del auto, dirigiéndose a la entrada de esa mansión enorme, miro su reloj y eran las 5:57 de la mañana faltaban solos 3 minutos para las 6, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, toco la puerta y espero a que el mayordomo tal vez abriera, ya que era un hombre de cabello gris y ojos azules quien le sonrió y le pregunto su apellido, ella dijo que si y la pasaron hacia una sala enorme, la casa de Asami no tenía mucha diferencia con el hotel, al parecer tenían una obsesión con el ojo, café y color ocre, se quedó en aquel sillón rojo a esperar a que la heredera apareciera.

-Jones- Korra se paró y volteo, no era la voz de Asami se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a Kuvira ahí

-Buenos días Gran Unificadora, es un placer volver a verla- estiro la mano a la espera a que esta la tomase, la sonrisa de Kuvira y el apretón de esta le hizo ver que igual le era grato su presencia

-es un gusto que aceptaras, aunque me dijo Asami los términos, que se me hicieron demasiados, pero bueno ella los ha aceptado y no tengo por qué meterme en sus decisiones- Korra sonrió

-créame, yo no quise aceptarlos, pero su hermana insistió y mi hermana… bueno ambas son muy persistentes- Kuvira sonrió

-bueno, deberíamos comenzar con tu inducción- Korra fruncía el ceño

-pensé que su hermana seria quien me la daría- Kuvira sonreía

-resulta que así era, hasta que ayer en la noche me dijo que debía hacer algo en la mañana, es importante que sepas que harás, donde estarás, lo que usaras y los lugares donde iras, así que no podemos perder más tiempo y vamos con tu inducción, yo seré quien te la daré, mañana empezaras a trabajar de verdad, hoy será el último día que vas a dormir con tu hermana, mañana te mudas aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- Korra suspiro y asintió, Kuvira le pidió que la siguiera y empezó a decirle todo lo que haría con Asami.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hola, habla Opal- Opal iba conduciendo por el primer puente de San Francisco y el teléfono de la pequeña Opal había sonado con un número desconocido.

-Hola Opal, ¿Cómo estás?- abrió los ojos sorprendida sabia de quien era esa voz.

-b…bien, ¿Cómo está usted señorita Sato?- paro el auto en una esquina, sentía nervios.

\- Asami, Opal, habíamos quedado que era solo Asami y no me hables de usted, que tal si sea cierto que sea de la edad de tu hermana, pero no estoy tan grande- Opal tragaba saliva

-es por educación, además mi hermana-

-tu hermana, es muy diferente de ti, a mí me gustaría que vieras en mí, una amiga Opal- Opal estaba muy sorprendida

-¿Cómo consiguió mi numero?- decia

-hmmm tengo mis formas, recuerda que consigo todo al igual que tú lo harás si me ayudas- decia Asami y Opal suspiro

-supongo que vas rumbo hacia la universidad, dime una cosa, ¿crees que si llamamos y pedimos que te den el día de hoy, perjudique en tus calificaciones o en tu estudio?- Opal se quedaba pensando, en su hermana, si Korra sabía que no fue a la escuela y menos para algo con Asami seguramente la mataría, pero era Asami y más que todo la jefa de su hermana.

-pues tendría que hablar ahora ¿pero para que si puedo saberlo?-

-Dame un minuto- Asami colgaba y Opal estaba confundida, ¿Qué era lo que esa mujer tenía en mente?, de repente alguien abrió la puerta del copiloto, Opal dio un grito fuerte al ver que alguien entraba al auto, siempre Korra le había dicho que debía bajar los seguros y ella nunca había hecho caso.

-¡OH POR RAAVA!- decia Opal al ver a la heredera mirarla sonriendo

-lo siento, no quise espantarte cariño- Opal estaba confundida que hacia Asami.

-sé que esto, me provocara problemas- decia Opal mirando a Asami quien sonreía angelicalmente a la niña.

-tu tranquila, habla a tu escuela o más bien pásame el numero conduce de vuelta a San Francisco y vamos por la casa que no te dejo comprar tu hermana y de paso el auto que le gustaría a tu hermana tener, debemos conseguir la casa en al menos 4 horas por que la mudanza llegara al lugar que yo le indique, ahorita están ahí en tu antigua casa empacando sus cosas, ¿ok?- Opal solo sonrió y sin más le paso el número de la universidad.

-tu dime a donde hay que ir, Asami- ambas sonrieron y regresaron a San Francisco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-el uniforme que usaras Korra será el típico, solo que aquí te lo daremos y es el siguiente- Kuvira iba con Korra a una de las habitaciones de hasta el fondo de la mansión donde habían varias, pero ellas entraban en la penúltima, Kuvira le daba una bolsa de traje y le abría la puerta- póntelo y te esperare en el lobby de este lugar- sin más se salía la heredera mayor, Korra suspiraba y entraba a la habitación, era una pequeña habitación donde había una litera con una sola cama en la de parte de arriba era como un closet pequeño, al parecer ese sería su cuarto, no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, había una mesa y un sillón con un librero vacío, algo agradable que no usaría mucho, suspiro e inhalo utilizando el fierro de la litera para colocar el gancho abrió la bolsa y saco un traje negro oscuro, en el saco de lado del corazón había una insignia de una tuerca, el símbolo de Industria Futuro, suspiro y procedió a colocárselo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-ohh aquí estas, no creí que estarías con los…plebeyos- el segundo hijo de los Sato, miraba a su hermana jugando con aquellas bolas de imán haciéndolas girar y rebotar mientras se paraba en la esquina de esa puerta que daba en el lobby.

-si te oyera Asami hablar así, se enfadaría mucho Bolín- decia Kuvira mirando una revista que había en esa sala.

-jaja, soy el que mejor la entiendo, aunque a veces se enfade conmigo por culpa tuya- decia el joven parando las canicas muy cerca del rostro de su hermana mayor.

-déjame en paz quieres- se reía Bolín quien se sentaba a un lado de ella, pero antes sacudía el asiento como si tuviera piojos y luego se sentaba, doblando una pierna en la otra, Kuvira miraba su ademán y se reía.

-eres tan odioso Bolín-

-solo cuido mi figura y mi salud- en ese momento la puerta donde Korra había ingresado se abría, ambos volteaban y ambos se habían impactado al ver a Korra en esa ropa, tan…

-demonios te quedo muy entallada- decia Kuvira tratando de cubrir su nerviosismo.

-¿ella quién es?- decia Bolín hipnotizado en esos ojos azules.

-yo considero que está bien- decia Korra sonriendo de lado, el traje constaba de zapatos prácticos de charol, que le permitirían correr y verse bien, un pantalón entallado pegado al cuerpo de color negro de vestir, una camisa entallada y ajustada a su cuerpo de color blanco, se podía notar un poco su cuerpo tonificado con la ropa y un saco negro con el símbolo de industrias futuro, Korra se había amarrado el cabello con su coleta y dos enfrente.

-no ¿sientes que te aprieta para moverte?- decia Kuvira intentando ponerse seria, el cuerpo de esa chica la había hipnotizado hace mucho tiempo

-hmmm, un poco pero nada que con el uso, no se acomode- Korra rápidamente se quitaba el saco para enseñarle como le quedaba la camisa, Kuvira tuvo que contenerse respirando hondo al ver esa espalda y brazos bien tonificados siendo exhibidos con esa camisa.

-demonios es que se ve muy bien, bueno me refiero se ve apretada siento que no podrás respirar, pero joder es talla 6 supongo que debería darte tal vez 8- Korra sonreía y volvía a acomodarse el saco.

-estoy bien enserio, me gusta como se ve-

-a mí también me gustas- Korra volteaba con una ceja alzada al joven ojiverde, se quedó impresionada al ver que ellos dos eran casi idénticos como Asami.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- decia Kuvira viendo a su hermano el joven se ruborizo.

-me refiero al traje…si…al traje- bajaba la mirada, entonces Kuvira hablo.

-Jones, él es Bolín Sato el mediano, Bo ella es Korra Jones, la escolta nueva de Asami- Bolín se acercó a Korra y extendió su mano, Korra iba a tomarla pero rápidamente Bolín la agarro y le dio un beso en su palma, Korra lo miro asustada y la quito.

-es un placer conocer a la hermosa escolta de mi pequeña hermana, por fin una mujer en nuestra casa- Korra sonrió ampliamente entrecerrando los ojos y dando una sonrisa fingida.

-jeje, es un placer conocer al menor Sato- decia Korra alejándose un poco

-en fin, Bolín debo llevarme a Jones para darles sus indicaciones- Kuvira le llamo con la cabeza a Korra y ella la siguió, Bolín solo se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa muy picara.

-hmmm, la escolta de mi hermana esta wow, jaja ya tengo mi nuevo juguete- decia el chico observando el trasero bien marcado de Korra justamente por el pantalón.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-bueno ya que tu hermana no quiso en aquellas casas, ¿qué tal un pen House en Pine Street?- Opal manejaba por todos esos enormes edificios con tiendas y autos, habían llegado a un enorme edificio donde abajo había un banco, pero al parecer de ese enorme edificio con espejos oscuros eran departamentos y Asami sugería pasar a ver uno.

-bueno, pero ¿si caben nuestras cosas?- Asami se empezó a reir y se bajó del auto, Opal la siguió y entraron por la entrada de cristal, subieron por un elevador hasta casi el último piso, eran como 20 pisos y ellas se habían bajado en el 15to, Asami miro a los alrededores y vio a un encargado de la limpieza.

-Buenos días señor, ¿se encontrara el dueño de los pen House?, necesito información para comprarle uno- el señor sacaba su radio y al parecer voceaba a la persona, miro a Asami y le dijo que esperaran, lo cual esperaron 3 minutos y un señor de cabello rubio apareció.

-mi nombre es Jaimes Contry, soy el dueño del edificio de pen House más famoso de Pine, ¿Qué es lo que desean?- Opal no sabía que decir y solo miraba a Asami.

-mi nombre es Asami Sato y-

-¡POR DIOS ASAMI SATO!, no me diga más vengan por aquí vamos a mi oficina, no puedo creer que se encuentre usted aquí en mis departamentos jaja- Asami ponía la mano enfrente del pecho de aquel hombre deteniendo su paso.

-si yo soy, pero me urge conseguir un pen House, podría enseñarme el más amplio con patio y seguridad que tenga, necesito uno con un patio enorme que tenga césped de preferencia y la posibilidad de tener perro, habitaciones al menos unas 5, con baños en cada uno y uno aparte y lo demás por favor- el joven tragaba la saliva y sonreía.

-entonces vamos a los siguientes pisos- el señor les señalaba entrar al elevador y proseguir con las instrucciones.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11:30 a.m.

-No me ha gustado, es en el último piso perdona, sé que no debería ponerme así, pero no creo que a Korra le guste mucho tampoco- decia Opal con Asami en el auto buscando otro lugar, de preferencia casa, Asami sonrió tecleando en su iPhone.

-Opal, no tienes que pedir perdón, es su casa por lógica debe ser algo que les agrade, si solo vine contigo es porque si hubiera venido con tu hermana bueno yo creo que hubiera terminado regresando a su antigua casa- Opal sonreía un poco.

-¿no te agrada muy bien mi hermana?-Asami miraba a la pequeña

-no la conozco como para decirle si me agrada o no, en realidad solo no me gusta su orgullo y prepotencia- Opal levantaba las cejas manejando.

-bueno, a ella tampoco le gusta tu forma de ser- Asami la miraba.

-¿a ti si te gusta?- Opal volteaba a verla y sonreía

-eres una gran persona Asami, aunque a ti no te preocupa el dinero, te preocupa la gente que trabaja para ti, es como estar segura que ellos trabajen bien con una motivación en su vida personal- Asami se quedaba pensando esas palabras y sonreía, realmente esa niña le había caído muy bien.

-tu eres muy linda Opal, me provocas ternura y me agradas mucho- Opal sonreía manejando.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-bien Korra la habitación de Asami está en el segundo piso hasta el fondo del pasillo, es la habitación más grande de ella, debes pasar el lobby y la sala para poder llegar a la puerta roja que es su habitación, siempre y cuando ella te solicite, tendrás todo el tiempo tu audífono y el canal de Asami es el 2, el cual si oyes un grito o que te solicite debes ir inmediatamente, donde te cambiaste es tu habitación, te pusimos sola porque eres la única mujer y no era apropiado que durmieras con los hombres, ahora la mansión cuenta con más de 200 habitaciones repartidas en los 2 pisos enormes, tendrás un mapa que aprenderás para saber en dónde se encuentra la piscina, el área de tenis, el área de juegos, las salas de estar, salas de televisión, las recamaras, la cocina, el garaje, el salón de arte de Asami, el taller y muchas cosas más que tiene la mansión Sato, tenemos gimnasio el cual podrás usar sin ningún problema- Korra escuchaba todo lo que le decia Kuvira.

-ahora hablaremos de lo que tienes que hacer- Kuvira volteaba a verla.

-no es muy difícil cuidar a la señorita Sato- decia Korra, la heredera mayor sonreía.

-en realidad no solo eso, serás su chofer y su niñera, debes vigilarla todo el tiempo, tienes que avisar que hace y con quien se va, por precaución, tu trabajo termina…nunca, incluso no dormirás por vigilar su sueño, cuando te toque descansar podrás desaparecer por esos días, pero nada más, todo el tiempo debes vigilar a Asami- Korra suspiro, ella no era niñera, era guardaespaldas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-y bien Opal ¿te gustan estas casas?- Asami salía del auto en una calle escondida cerca de 10 19th Avenue, San Francisco, Al fin creía Asami que Opal le había gustado una casa y sí que le había gustado, en ese lugar se encontraban varios condominios pero el que le llamo a la pequeña Opal fue el del fondo de lado derecho, una casa con dos pisos y un enorme jardín con rejas de color negro y color naranja oscuro, muy linda la casa y por suerte estaba en venta.

-¿esa te ha gustado?- Opal sonreía, pero miraba a Asami con tristeza.

-es hermosa, pero Korra me matara si permito que la compres, se ve que es cara- Asami puso los ojos en blanco y miro a Opal.

-Cariño tu hermana está mal, se supone que es un contrato no me digas eso, además cumplí el capricho de tu hermana, está muy lejos de mi mansión, son entre 26 a 30 minutos para ir de la mansión hasta aquí y viceversa, por favor Opal, esta casa es perfecta para tu perro y ustedes, sé que estarás un poco lejos pero tendrás vigilancia- Asami nunca se había puesto arrogar o hacer gestos de berrinche, Opal se reía y se ponía rojita.

-tienes razón, está bien si esta es hermosa y me gustaría ver lo que tiene dentro- Asami sonrió y fueron a tocar el timbre, por suerte una mujer estaba ahí.

-oh ¿vienen a ver la casa?- ambas asintieron y las dejo pasar, la casa contaba con 10 habitaciones en total, 5 dormitorios, con su respectivo baño, una cocina muy amplia, el jardín de enfrente y un mediano patio atrás, un estudio amplio, sala de estar amplia y un garaje donde entraban alrededor de 3 carros y contaba con una piscina en el patio de atrás, no muy grande pero tenía su piscina, Opal quedo maravillada, Asami no pudo esperar más.

-¿cuánto vale la casa?- decia Asami

\- la casa vale 2 millones 500 mil dólares – Opal casi se atraganta con esa suma, Korra la mataría

-vaya, es muy barata, está bien, la compro, dígame donde debo firmar- la señora sonrió y saco los papeles.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la propietaria?- decia la Señora

-Korra Jones- decia Asami.

-me permite una identificación- Asami sacaba de su credencial y la señora se paraba pálida.

-oh usted es- y Asami bufaba.

-si- la señora sonreía a la joven Opal.

-pero entonces ella es Korra Jones-

-no ella es su hermana, necesito que me envié estos papeles a esta dirección, yo pagare en este instante la casa con tarjeta y por favor, envié lo más deprisa las escrituras de la casa, no me gusta que me hagan esperar, son las 12:50 de la tarde, a las 3 vendrán dos camiones de mudanza con las respectivas cosas de la señorita Jones, necesito que me diga ¿si puedo dejarle a usted que la casa este limpia y arreglada para ese tiempo?- la señora se quedó tartamudeando y con miedo.

-ah…bue…bueno…yo solo tengo las llaves pero- Asami no la dejo.

-entonces usted les abrirá a las de limpieza que voy a contratar en este momento para que vengan a limpiarla y arreglarla, ¿entendido?- la señora solo movió la cabeza y Asami salió de ahí, había dejado un cheque pues la señora le había dicho que no tenía terminal de tarjeta, la señora casi se desmaya al ver el cheque ahí tan apresurado, su comisión llegaría enseguida, era Asami Sato, hoy era su día, sin más Asami y Opal subieron al auto, Opal no dijo nada se sentía mareada.

-¿estás bien?- decia Asami un poco preocupada por la chica.

-sí, es solo que fue todo muy impactante y rápido- Asami sonreía y tomaba su teléfono.

-Hola, si Mako por favor envíame un servicio de limpieza, jardinería, fontanería, electricista, de compañía de teléfono e internet, a 10 19th Avenue San Francisco, CA 94121, por favor, si gracias te veo mañana y te explico, adiós- colgó y miro a Opal.

-bien Opal, vamos por el coche nuevo para ustedes- Opal arranco mientras Asami ponía la dirección en el GPS.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Anteriormente habías dicho al ladrón que tenías un arma, ¿la traes contigo?- Korra no contesto, Korra de la parte de su cintura de atrás saco su arma, sacándole el cartucho y dándosela a Kuvira.

\- mi arma es una CZ SP-01, sigue conservando el impecable formato de su empuñadura, su construcción totalmente de acero, con una vista que nos permite ver rápidamente su frame largo que llega hasta la boca del arma, brindándole aparte de un diseño más futurista, un mayor equilibrio al momento del disparo. Tiene la capacidad de 18 tiros en el cargador, seguro de martillo ambidiextro, y conservando su sistema da/sa, es decir el primer tiro en doble acción, En el modelo táctica mi armazón que esta alargado me permitió colocarle mira láser y otros accesorios especiales, que es una pequeña daga de 10 centímetros, y lámpara, puedo colocarle el silenciador que siempre traigo conmigo- decia Korra colocando sus manos detrás mirando el arma, que sostenía Kuvira.

-¿Cómo sacas esa daga?- Korra rápidamente de donde tenía el botón para sacar el cartucho pero del otro lado apretó el botón y salió la daga rápidamente, asustando a Kuvira por un momento.

-Vaya, veo que no trato con cualquier persona, sabes táctica cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que veo- Korra solo asintió, sin más Kuvira tomo el cartucho y lo coloco y apretó de nuevo el botón para meter la pequeña daga y se la entrego, camino hacia un estante y saco una sobaquera de una sola arma de color negro, se la entregó a Korra.

-Espero le quede, esta es para una HK USP, así que técnicamente debería quedarle- rápidamente Korra se quitó el saco volviendo a mostrar sus bíceps y su cuerpo, Kuvira no perdió la vista de ellos, se colocó la sobaquera y fundo su arma con un clic supo que entro bien, se iba a colocar el saco pero…

-tienes un muy buen cuerpo- Kuvira había empezado apretar su brazo derecho, Korra subió lentamente la mirada a los ojos verdes oscuros de Kuvira y trago saliva al ver que se habían puesto más oscuros que de costumbre.

-gracias…- solo dijo tratando de aguantar su nerviosismo.

-te causaría conflicto si- y la mano de Kuvira paso por su espalda, Korra suspiro sin dejar de ver los ojos de esa mujer, la mano que tenía en su bíceps estaba apretada.

-se…gran…Gran Unificadora, ¿Qué pretende?- decia Korra nerviosa, sintiendo el aire tibio de los labios de Kuvira.

-no lo sé, es que tú eres impresionante- Korra necesitaba parar esto, principalmente por su entrepierna, con un movimiento tranquilo pero brusco se separó de la heredera y carraspeo la garganta volviendo a ponerse su saco, Kuvira reacciono y se mordió los labios hiendo al estante de metal sacando unas cosas, sin mirar a Korra.

-perdóname, no sé qué me paso, espero no se te ocurra decir nada de esto, porque te juro que no conseguirás trabajo ni de puta, ¿te quedo claro?- la voz de Kuvira ahora sonaba molesta.

\- claro Gran Unificadora- sin más saco el audífono que le tocaría a Korra de color rojo y un juego de llaves de toda la mansión, incluyendo el auto de Asami, los puso en la mesa y se giró para mirar a Korra.

-esto es tuyo a partir de ahora seguirás a Asami y no la perderás de vista, te sugiero que si no quieres que te eche ahorita mismo te largues a buscarla en este instante, que seguramente estará haciendo sus estupideces con tu hermana sobre el contrato- Korra abrió los ojos, ¿Opal?, no quiso preguntar más, salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Kuvira con el enojo.

-Joder ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?- decia Kuvira mordiéndose el labio como castigo.

Korra al salir de la mansión se puso su audífono sin prenderlo, tomo un taxi y saco su teléfono, debía marcarle a Opal, la regañada que le metería no sería para más.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Save Agencia Sato, 275 6th Avenue #106, San Francisco, CA 94118, Estados Unidos

-¿entonces prefieres, que tu hermana le demos una moto?- decia Asami sentada en la oficina de dicho establecimiento, con el encargado a un lado imitando los movimientos de la dueña legitima.

-es que Korra se había enamorado de esa moto y hace un tiempo había mencionado que le gustaba una mucho- Asami estaba recargada en el brazo de la silla acariciando su barbilla y con la pierna cruzada sensualmente dejando ver sus medias y sus largas zapatillas, mirando a Opal con ternura.

-¿no sabes el nombre de la moto que quería?- en el momento que iba hablar Opal sonó su teléfono y su rostro se puso pálido al ver quien era.

-oh por dios- Asami siguió en esa posición tranquila.

-es ella, ¿cierto?- Opal la miro con susto, Asami estiro su mano y Opal lo negó.

-tranquila, seguramente mi hermana le dijo, ha deber terminado su inducción- sin más Opal le dio su iPhone y Asami contesto.

-Habla Asami Sato- decia moviendo un poco la silla.

-¿Por qué me ha contestado usted?, ¿Opal está bien?, ¿Dónde está ella?- Asami sonreía mordiéndose el labio, por alguna razón le gustaba hacerla enojar.

-tu hermana me ha ayudado mucho en escoger las cosas que tú has atrasado, tendrás una hermosa casa y ahorita estamos en una de mis agencias más cercanas de donde tendrás tu casa, para escoger un auto, de hecho me agradaría mucho que si ya terminaste la Inducción vinieras a la Agencia Sato, en 275 6th Avenue #106, San Francisco, si eres tan amable Jones- decia Asami con una sonrisa.

-voy en seguida- y colgaba Korra, Asami reía un poco y le miraba el teléfono de la pequeña Opal, se lo entregaba y al encargado de la agencia le pedía que se acercara y susurraba al oído, rápidamente el señor asentía y salía corriendo de ahí dejando a Asami y Opal solas.

-que te dijo Korra- Asami sonreía acariciando sutilmente su barbilla.

-que viene para acá- tomaba su taza de café y tomaba de él, Opal se ponía rígida, su hermana la mataría en ese mismo instante.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Aquí estamos Agencia Sato, 275 6th Avenue #106, son 102 dólares señorita- Korra sacaba su cartera y pesadamente le daba su ultimo dinero, refunfuño y salió de ahí viendo un edificio con cristales en todas partes y el Logo enorme de Industrias Futuro, pero este con un Satomovil como ahí le decían, se metió y vio mínimo unos 20 modelos de autos y motos, hermosos, Korra paso y en ese momento escucho la voz de su hermana.

-Korra- ella giro y vio el rostro de su hermana sorprendido, seguramente por su vestimenta y por qué sabía que la mataría por desobedecer, ella se acercó pero su movimiento veloz se vio torpe al ver como de una oficina salía la hermosa y singular

-Asami…- su voz la traiciono al pronunciar su nombre, la vestimenta que traía hoy la heredera la hacía ver tan hermosa y sexy, esa falda roja color vino entallada con esas medias negras y zapatillas rojas, hacían resaltar sus pronunciadas caderas y sus torneadas y níveas piernas, con esa altura espectacular, si Korra subía la mirada podía ver aquella blusa blanca que estaba desabotonada 3 botones dejando ver un poco ese sostén rojo de encaje que tenía y su figura esbelta bien definida y esa cola de caballo amarrada en su nuca y sus mechones de cabello enfrente, dios esa mujer era hermosa, sin mencionar esos dulces y bellos carnosos labios, que seguramente olían a jazmín como toda ella y que Korra podía oler a kilómetros de ella, pero había algo raro, también Asami la miraba insistente y podía ver Korra como sus labios eran separados ligeramente y podía ver su pecho subir y bajar, esa mirada insistente sobre Korra, no podía perder tiempo y decidida camino hacia ellas, Asami por otra parte se sentía intimidada por la presencia de Korra se veía tan bien con su uniforme y al parecer se había equivocado con la talla de la sureña, pues parecía quedarle muy apretado, no contaba con que sus músculos fueran a destacar tanto enseñando su muy bien físico, Asami pensaba en ella de una manera que no debía, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a tratar de poner esa mirada fría y prepotente para hacerla enojar, aunque pensaba que si todos los días tendría que verla así, moriría de nervios por tener que fingir que no la ponía mal al mirarla en ese traje.

-temo y no quiero preguntar el que hace mi hermana aquí en vez de ir a la universidad- Korra ponía sus manos en su cadera y se recargaba en una de sus piernas, Asami se mordía los labios al ver como el saco de Korra se levantaba dejando ver su cadera y la camisa apretada.

-yo puedo contestar a eso- dijo Asami respirando despacio, debía concentrarse, Korra sintió su cuerpo arder.

-mira Jones, tú no has cumplido con el trato que tenemos, así que le pedí a tu hermana y hablamos a la universidad que faltaría hoy, para conseguir su casa y el vehículo, en este instante deben estar trabajando en tus muebles en la nueva casa, que está cerca de aquí y me alegra que hayas venido para que escojas el auto que quieres, aunque tu hermana me dijo moto y tengo los mejores modelos de última generación en el taller de abajo, ¿gustas acompañarme?-

-oiga, yo acepte el contrato pero no una casa y un vehículo lujoso y tu Opal sabias que te dije que no, te dije que acataras lo que te dije, yo no podré pagarle completamente a ella, porque no me apoyas- en ese momento Asami giraba enojada.

-tu pago me lo darás durante 6 meses y si tienes descaro más tiempo, trabajando y cuidando que no me suceda nada, te dije que la casa y el auto lo tendrás completamente liquidado incluyendo los chequeos y financiamientos del auto o moto lo que tu escojas, deja de regañar a tu hermana que lo único que ha hecho es preocuparse por ti, ahora si me permites vienes o te hago venir- y sin más jalaba a Opal con ella y caminaban por el pasillo.

Bajaban por unas escaleras y veían a mucha gente arreglando y sacando autos empaquetados, Asami las llevo a la parte de atrás donde había muchas cajas grandes y algunos autos afuera, hermosos y de última tecnología, Korra tenía la boca seca, amaba los autos y las motos más.

-me dijo Opal que amas las motos, así que me tome la libertad de que trajeran mi último invento algo parecido a la última que tuviste solo que esta con un poco más de potencia y futuro- en ese momento un empleado de Asami sacaba la moto y se escuchaba el motor sonar con gran potencia y un rugido bellísimo, Korra murió al ver que esa moto era de color azul y enorme, Korra instintivamente se acercó a ella y con temblor en las manos comenzó a tocarla, sus ojos se habían iluminado.

-que... ¿cómo se llama?-Asami sonreía al ver el rostro de Korra iluminado por su creación, por alguna razón le gustaba que a Korra le emocionara, no se dio cuenta pero se acercó a ella y le hablo cerca del oído diciéndole todo lo de la moto.

-su nombre es HP4, la Sato Ligera, Interpreta por primera vez esta filosofía en la forma de un modelo de 4-cilindros. Basado en la RR, una moto purasangre desarrollada en la fábrica hecha de los mejores materiales, clase superior en diseño- la piel de Korra se había erizado, no solo por oír los detalles de la moto, la voz de la heredera era exquisitamente placentera- todo es pura, potencia pura el motor 4-cilindros más ligero (incl. ABS) del segmento proporciona un empuje sin concesiones con una potencia de 142 kW (193 CV) y un par máximo de 112 Nm. el nuevo escape proporciona un mayor nivel de par motor en el rango medio, así el poder está disponible cuando se necesita. Después de todo, se creó para que el piloto quiera estar seguro de los mejores tiempos por vuelta, tecnológicamente hablando, la HP4 es más que un adelanto a su tiempo, te puedo mostrar por el hecho de que cuenta con él primer sistema dinámico de suspensión del mundo: DDC esta amortiguación se adapta automáticamente a la situación del momento y varios modos están disponibles para elegir: Rain y Sport para carretera, Race y Slick para el circuito, el nuevo DTC complementa estas mejoras con la opción de poder ajustarse con precisión en modo Slick entre -7 y +7, por lo tanto, siempre es posible encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre el control del sistema y el control del piloto puedo decirte y confirmarte que el resultado es muy claro: la máxima tracción y una óptima aceleración si te gusta mucho la velocidad- Korra sonreía.

-amo la velocidad, dime mas- decia en un hilo de voz intentando alejarse de ella.

\- Por ultimo pura exclusividad, la nueva HP4 cuenta con un refinado acabado de pintura en colores blanco y azul Racing, prácticamente sin igual en poder y brillantez, debido a los procesos de fabricación involucrados, las unidades de fabricación son limitadas durante el periodo de producción hasta el 2014. La nueva HP4: única y exclusiva sólo será disponible para unos pocos elegidos, se supone que le llamamos el Avatar donde el caos y equilibrio son uno solo- Asami se acercaba de nuevo a su oído y le susurraba lo más sensual que pudo- ¿tú eres el elegido Korra?- Korra abría los ojos su cuerpo había reaccionado al instante al igual que su entrepierna, rápidamente se apartó de ahí con la garganta seca, intento ocultar su pantalón tras la moto y carraspeo su garganta.

-es….hmmm es maravillosa, realmente es una belleza y le queda el nombre, pero ¿Qué sabes tú del Avatar?- Asami sonreía y volvía acercarse a ella, por primera vez Korra le había hablado de tu.

-bueno, mi familia somos de corea del norte, así que las historias de corea basados en el Avatar, era el maestro de 4 elementos el puente en ambos mundos, el espiritual y-

-el físico, si…yo bueno también conocemos esa leyenda, es algo impresionante saber de dónde vienen tu familia y sobre todo que hayas puesto a esta fantástica moto ese nombre, le queda-

-los colores son basados en la diosa Raava- Korra sonreía viendo a Asami.

-Raava, jaja con razón- ambas se miraban su mirada había sido distinta, no podían permitirse esas miradas, Opal las distrajo.

-Korra verdad que te gusta la moto- Korra reaccionaba y miraba a Opal, el enojo volvía a ella.

-si me gusta, pero no está bien esto- Asami suspiraba.

-por favor acéptala, esta moto aún no ha salido a la venta y para mi seria significativo que la tomaras porque así, la gente le llamaría la atención y la van a querer comprar, por favor, serias la primera…serias el Avatar- Korra la miro esa mirada verde le empezaba a fascinar y asustar, apenas la conocía tan poco y ya sentía que esos ojos los quería para ella, sin más miro la moto y sonrió, ya no podía decir que no.

-puedo…- y Asami sonrió.

-adelante- Korra se subió después de que se bajara la persona, el color azul era fascinante, ella la encendió y pudo oír el rugir y la vibración de esta, era única y placentera para ella, se imaginó cuando sus padres estaban vivos y le habían comprado su primer moto Sato, se tapó sus ojos con la mano y Opal corrió, sabía que ese recuerdo había llegado a ella, Opal la miro y la abrazo fuerte tras ver que su hermana lloraba en silencio, Asami se sintió mal pero no dijo nada y solo miro.

-Korra recuerda, cuando todo parece estar roto- Asami miraba con la boca un poco abierta la frase de Opal, Korra la miro y sonrió limpiándose el rostro.

-solo quiero que sepas quien soy- dijo Korra sonriendo miro a Asami- vamos a ver la casa en ella- Asami sonrió y asintió.

-pero y el auto quien se lo llevara- Korra miro a su hermana pero antes de que dijera que lo olvidara.

-tranquilas yo me llevo su auto, ustedes recuerden- sin más Opal se ponía atrás de ella, el empleado entregaba sus respectivos cascos a ambas y una chamarra de cuero con el símbolo de industrias futuro y las insignias de la moto, cortesía por la moto, Asami sonreía y Korra arrancaba la moto saliendo del taller por el garaje, mientras Opal le decia a donde ir, ambas se habían visto como cuando su padre le compro la moto a Korra y ambas disfrutaban de ella, era como recordar aquellos momentos donde todo valía la pena y todo era feliz para ambas, Korra había agradecido en el fondo a su hermana por este detalle y Asami había amado el rostro de Korra.

-se venderá la moto bastante ahora que ha salido el primer modelo- decia un joven cerca de Asami, pero ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿cuantas motos se hicieron de este modelo?- el joven miraba la lista.

-apenas vamos con 300 motos, recuerde que fueron sometidas a experimentos, esa fue la primera que salió bien sin ninguna falla- Asami suspiraba.

-detengan la producción- el joven la miro sorprendido.

-pero señorita Sato, se da cuenta de que es una inversión muy cara- Asami lo miraba.

-creo que encontramos al Avatar, no es necesario que alguien más la use, de esas 300 separe 10 y mándelas a la bodega Sato, las demás métanlas a taller, desármenlas y hagamos nuevos modelos, de otra forma y velocidad, esa solo será la única que dejare que salga, fin de la discusión- sin más Asami salía del taller y se dirigía al auto de Korra.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

solo espero que les haya gustado gracias y nos vemos el proximo viernes si me permite la universidad.


	3. Chapter 3

de nuevo aqui, dije el viernes y bueno me apresure a mis cosas para subirlo hoy, gracias espero les guste este capitulo y bueno gracias por seguirme, estoy presionando a Andrea para que suba la siguiente parte de la otra, debo decirles que este capitulo al principio no me gusto por que aqui estuvo de metiche Andrea, yo no tenia la idea de meter esto pero bueno al final me agrado y bueno espero lo disfruten y no lo vean mal, no se me dijo ella que eso les encantaria a usted yo no se, jaja espero y no sea desagradable y bueno menos discurso, mas lectura los dejo y gracias.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la leyenda de Korra

Fic AU

10 19th Ave San Francisco, CA 94121 .

-¡KORRA!- Opal gritaba con emoción y adrenalina, sintiendo el fuerte aire en su cuerpo, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su hermana que iba a gran velocidad a punto de llegar a la calle donde sería su nuevo hogar, una vez que Korra subió el pequeño tope, bajo la velocidad viendo varios camiones de diferentes cosas para el mantenimiento de la casa y el de la mudanza, donde había gente bajando sus muebles, Korra se estaciono y apago su moto, se quitó su casco y observo la casa que Asami y su hermana habían comprado, Korra no estaba contenta del todo.

-¿Qué hiciste Opal?- dijo murmurando, la pequeña morena lo escucho y suspiro, se bajó de la moto y se puso enfrente de su hermana quien aun seguía arriba de esta, la tomo del rostro y le sonrió.

-Por favor, sé que esto no es lo que querías y sé que el precio no te gustara, pero démosle una oportunidad a la Señorita Sato, ella quiere ayudarnos Korra, mama y papa no creo que les gustaría que en todo momento te estuvieras negando, ¿Qué paso con la Korra que estaba emocionada por esta moto?, recuerda fuiste la elegida, por favor- Korra suspiraba triste viendo la gran casa, ella claro que le gustaba, claro que había disfrutado del paseo de la moto, el problema era que nada de esto ella lo había pagado, sabía que con todo esto, ella no podría irse a los 6 meses, su deuda era enorme y mínimo 5 años trabajando para ellos debería bastar o tal vez y eso estaba pensando en una suma considerada, en ese momento llego Sato, pero al parecer ni traía su limusina, ni el carro de Korra, la morena mayor se bajó dejando el casco en la moto y acercándose confusa al auto que al parecer nuevo y pequeño se acercaba con la heredera.

-es Asami- decia Opal mirando a su hermana- ¿Dónde está nuestro carro?- decia Opal de nuevo y sin dejar de ver a Korra, esto era el colmo el carro no era un objeto a tratar, tenía significado y eso era todo lo que la heredera iba a tocar, bajo del auto con una sonrisa, pero Korra ya estaba furiosa.

\- ¿Qué te parece tu nuevo auto Opal?- la pequeña trago fuertemente su saliva, sentía un aire frío por toda su espalda y miedo recorrer sus venas, no quería ni ver el rostro de Korra.

-¿Dónde está el auto?- dijo Korra fría y con la voz más seca y tajante que pudo sacar la ojiazul, Asami la miro un poco desconcertada pero al final sonrió.

-tranquila tu auto lo mande arreglar, sé que esto no es parte del trato, pero tu hermana me ha agradado tanto, que no me parece que ella viaje una determinada hora de aquí a su universidad en una chatarra, el auto no debes- no la dejo terminar.

-no es una chatarra, ese auto fue el que nos dio nuestro padre, el mismo que ellos fallecieron y ¿tu simplemente lo desechas?- Asami miraba a Korra con la boca medio abierta, volvió a sonreír intentando calmarla.

-hey Jones, no es lo que parece, yo solo quiero arreglarlo y le traje uno más nuevo de mi compañía, el mini cooper de la BMW, no me parece un carro malo, pero ya es un modelo viejo y solo-

-¡NO TIENES AUTORIZACION PARA ELLO!, ese mi auto, ¡NUESTRO AUTO!, todo lo solucionas con dinero, para ti el dinero es principal, no me interesa tu maldito dinero, ¡QUIERO MI AUTO!- Korra ya estaba gritando toda la gente ahí miro la escena, sorprendidos porque su jefa, la Señorita Sato se estaba dejando gritar de esta mujer, Opal estaba espantada pero no podía hacer nada, Asami estaba perpleja, no creyó que la morena mayor se pondría así, después de la escena que tuvieron minutos atrás, debía hallar una solución rápido, no podía dejar que ninguno de sus empleados le subiera el tono así, tal vez tenía razón se había accedido a querer darle una estabilidad.

\- Carlos- decia Asami, un joven se acercó echándole unos ojos a Korra dando a entender que había cometido un error contra la heredera.

-dígame señorita Sato- decia el joven, Asami aun miraba a Korra y esos ojos azules llenos de ira y tristeza, quería entenderla, era lógico que su estado estuviera atado a sus padres muertos, apenas había pasado 2 años y aún se acuerda como se puso cuando ella perdió su madre, pero no iba a dejar pasar esto.

-quiero que traigas el mini cooper, que deje en la agencia, llama de inmediato que no lo arreglen ni le quiten, ni le pongan, tráemelo así ahora y llévate el auto, mételo a la agencia y que lo laven para ponerlo en venta de nuevo, que los demás sigan trabajando y que si alguien comenta el inoportuno incidente con mi familia, severamente serán despedidos, sin paga y sin recomendación, por favor- sin más el joven asintió y tomo las llaves del nuevo coche, Asami no quito la mirada de Korra en ningún momento, la morena poco a poco estaba sintiendo culpa, pero no iba a reusarse, sin más Asami se dirigió a Opal, quien estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Asami sonrió.

-¿Qué tal está quedando tu casa Opal?- la niña sonrió pero no contesto.

-te está hablando- dijo Korra con la voz más relajada, entonces Opal miro a Korra y la soltó para llevarse a Asami de ahí, Korra miro la moto y luego la casa, cerro sus ojos y suspiro fuertemente.

"¿Qué carajos estás haciendo Korra?'"

La mente de Korra se recriminaba por lo que había hecho, no solo porque era su jefa, sino, que se quejaba de la gente ricachona prepotente, como la hermana de Asami y ella había sido igual en esos momento, egocéntrica, orgullosa y sobre todo ofensiva, tal vez era cierto, Asami lo único que quería, era ayudarla, hacer que volviera a la universidad, que volviera a tener dignidad como se lo había dicho en Oakland, solo la heredera quería darle su apoyo, al fin y acabo ella iba a pagar todo, cuidándola, dándole protección, no era gratis nada, pero… ¿Por qué simplemente no podía Korra aceptar algo de esa mujer?, tal vez si otra persona se lo hubiera ofrecido ella no se hubiera negado, hubiera sacado provecho de esto…

A quien estaba engañando, sus padres nunca le enseñaron eso, ellos siempre fueron sencillos, nunca habían sido avariciosos, Korra era igual a su padre, de orgulloso todo lo que quería para su familia, tenía que ser ganado por su esfuerzo y tenía la sencillez de su madre, mientras hubiera amor y paz entre su familia, no necesitaban dinero o cosas que no eran necesarias, por eso Korra y Opal, habían valorado tanto su casa, tanto el carro y aquella moto, le había dolido tanto vender su moto, pero necesitaba el dinero para pagar aun la cama y el respirador de Opal, para que no la desconectaran, por eso le dolía ver que aquella chica con tal vez sentimientos buenos, quiso decirle chatarra a su carro el auto que sus padres con tanto amor habían logrado comprárselo y habían perdido la vida después de eso.

-Korra…eres una estúpida- la morena saco una de sus manos de su bolsillo y la coloco en su rostro acariciando sus párpados, le dolía la cabeza, sabía que había sido una estúpida con aquella mujer, ante todo eso que había recordado de sus padres que eran sus valores y principios, también ellos le habían enseñado, la humildad y la tolerancia y darse la oportunidad de conocer a la gente, sin juzgar solo por la portada del libro.

Dio vuelta y se dirigió a la casa, entro viendo lo enorme que era y lo bella que se veía por dentro, sus cosas eran muy pocas, esa casa estaría vacía, pero con el tiempo la acomodaría para su hermana y su perro.

-¡wow, es…es HERMOSA ASAMI!- Korra escucho el grito de Opal que venia del piso superior, la enorme escalera que dividía las dos partes y se podía ver el piso de arriba y aquellas dos mujeres, sonriendo, Korra subió por las escaleras acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos, acercándose con la cara enrojecida y con culpa y vergüenza, ambas la miraron, Opal sonrió lanzándose sobre su hermana y abrazándola, Korra la abrazo sonriendo pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver el rostro de Asami serio y prepotente con ella, ¿Qué había pasado con aquella sonrisa?, ella había visto la sonrisa angelical de esa mujer desde abajo, claro ella era culpable de ello.

-¡KORRA ESTA CASA ES ENORME Y HERMOSA!- la morena le sonrió a su hermana y beso su frente.

-me alegra que te gusta- decia Korra en susurro triste, Opal la miro un poco triste igual sabia porque su hermana estaba así.

-¿quieres ver tu habitación?- Korra la miro sorprendida pero igual sonrió asintió y Opal la tomo de la mano jalándola a la habitación, hasta el fondo estaba la recamara de Korra, cuando entraron Korra abrió los ojos al ver la enorme habitación con balcón que tenía, ya sus cosas estaban ahí, acomodadas tal y como seguramente Opal había dicho a la gente, su cama, su guitarra, su escritorio, sus viejos cuadernos y tri-pie de sus cámaras, ¿Dónde estaban sus cámaras?.

-Opal y mis- antes de que terminara, Opal sacaba de la enorme habitación que sería su closet una caja enorme con letras que decia "CAMARAS DE KORRA", la sonrisa de la morena mayor se ilumino y abrazo a su hermana- gracias pequeña- Asami admiraba esa escena, sus hermanos nunca habían sido así con ella, todo el tiempo querían protegerla y le espantaban a cada novio que ella tenía, nunca se mostraron cariñosos o interesados en el bienestar de ella, cada quien tenía su vida, regida por dinero, seguridad, status y gente socialmente rica igual que ellos, envidiaba un poco a esa mujer, pero también el verla con ese traje, su cabello y esos ojos azules que podían transformarse de amor, de deseo e ilusión a una fiera, llena de odio e ira, como anteriormente se habían expresado con ella, en todo este tiempo solo había conocido esas facetas con su hermana, porque rencor, prepotencia y desaprobación solo con Asami lo había hecho, pero aun así sentía una gran atracción por esa mujer, movió su cabeza, ¿Por qué pensaba en ella como atracción?, había tenido un amorío con una mujer cuando tenía 16 años, de ahí puros hombres habían conocido su cama y no deseaba otra mujer, ni un hombre, ella estaba dedicada a ser la mejor empresaria joven de la historia, le molestaba bastante que Korra fuera tan engreída y egocéntrica, así que jugaría igual, seria ruda y cruel si así Korra quería.

-es hora de irme, aun debes aprender cosas para trabajar para mí, hoy duermes aquí, debes preparar las cosas que llevaras a la mansión, mandare que traigan a tu perro y lo que hayan dejado haya, mañana requiero tu servicio a las 6:00 a.m., disfruten este día, ya se verán en una semana, gracias por todo Opal, cuídate y espero verte pronto de nuevo- Asami salía de la habitación, estaba decidida a ya no ser tolerante y buena con Korra, había sido lo último que le había tolerado, Korra por otro lado, miro a su hermana y suspiro triste.

-tengo que pedirle disculpas, por mi comportamiento, no debí gritarle- Opal sonrió y soltó sus manos.

-corre, yo sé que ella entenderá- Korra sonrió y salió a prisa, esa mujer caminaba muy rápido, ya no estaba en el corredor ni siquiera dentro de la casa, aun había gente que estaba instalando cosas y metiendo cosas, rápidamente salió y miro a todo el enorme jardín, no había rastro de esta mujer, escucho un auto y entonces salió corriendo, viendo que era la limusina de la heredera, no podía dejar las cosas así, tomo la moto y la siguió, había tardado tal vez 5 minutos en alcanzarla y tocarle el claxon de la moto, haciendo que el chofer se estacionara, ella se acercó a la ventanilla del asiento de Asami y espero a que esta mujer bajara el vidrio, lo cual hizo, tenía que acostumbrarse a que cada vez que veía esos verdes ojos tan claros como el agua, la hicieran suspirar tan cínicamente.

-¿dime Jones?- decia Asami, esa voz, su voz le encantaba ¿Por qué ahora tenía que sentirse así?, esa mujer era imponente sin duda.

-uhmm, bueno ah yo quería, quería- pero las palabras habían muerto en la boca de Korra, no sabía que decir, que pasaba entonces, vio como el vidrio de nuevo subió, pensó que iba a dejarla ahí, con justa razón podía ser grosera, pero su sorpresa fue al ver que esta mujer bajo del auto y cerró la puerta.

-te diré solo una cosa, se lo que pretendes y acepto tus disculpas, pero lo que no voy a tolerarte, es que me vuelvas hablar como lo hiciste, me ha quedado claro que no te interesa los lujos y me agrada no te interesa el dinero es bueno Jones, el auto que estaba dándole tu hermana no iba en el contrato, ese si era un regalo de parte mío, pero como tú eres la tutora de ella acepte que lo rechazaras, pedí que regresaran tu auto, no tenía idea la importancia que tenía, si tú me la hubieras dicho, créeme con más razón lo hubiera mandado a solo reponer para que lo siguieran usando, no soy la niña caprichosa que todo el mundo cuenta, no soy como mis hermanos y te darás cuenta, pero lo que no sabes, es como trato a mis empleados y también te darás cuenta, será notorio lo tuyo- Korra la miro con un poco de vergüenza, estaba temblando no por miedo si no por la pena.

-¿Por qué?- decia Korra mirando sus ojos verdes.

-porque mi trato para ti, será distinto a partir de ahora, no tengo por qué tratarte con sutileza cuando tú, me vez como la peor chica del mundo, solo espero y tu desempeño no me decepcione y que todo lo que dice en tu Curriculum sea verdad, porque entonces aunque me agrade tanto tu hermana, yo te quitare todo y nunca más conseguirás trabajo de escolta o guardaespaldas, ¿te ha quedado claro…Jones?- el cambio era cruelmente evidente, la dulce y seria Asami había cambiado a una prepotente y cruel mujer, Korra era la única culpable de ello y debía aceptar las consecuencias, solo que ella iba a demostrar su arrepentimiento.

-me ha quedado claro- Asami levanto la ceja y se acercó a Korra.

-cada vez que te dirijas a mí, será en usted y por Ingeniera Sato, ¿está claro?- decia Asami, Korra suspiro y asintió de nuevo.

-si Ingeniera Sato-esta vez Asami no sonrió, se metió al auto y abrió la ventanilla.

-te espero mañana a las 6, ni un minuto más, ni un minutos menos, a las 6- cerro la ventana y se fue de ahí, Korra se quedó mirando como la limusina se iba, suspiro y se maldijo por su estupidez, regreso a casa, quería estar con su hermana, antes de estar casi toda una semana en ese lugar.

Naga ya se encontraba en la casa nueva dando vueltas como loca en todo el patio, tanto de atrás como adelante, Korra y Opal se encontraban a fuera sentadas en las escaleras de la puerta principal, alumbradas por la luz del patio, la noche se veía espléndida y las cosas ya habían quedado puestas, tenían chimenea y la habían encendido, la música sonaba alto, en esa casa el eco aun sonaba, no tenían casi cosas, pero ya habían preparado comida y ahora disfrutaban del espectáculo de su perra dando vueltas feliz por su nuevo hogar con una tasa de chocolate que Opal había hecho.

-hmmm, extrañare este chocolate- decia Korra sonriendo, Opal igual le sonrió y se recargo en ella.

-lo podrás probar cuando regreses los viernes en la noche y estemos sábados y domingos juntas- Korra sonreía y miraba el cielo estrellado tan hermoso, los grillos tocaban y la paz en ese lugar se podía notar con tanto fervor.

-¿me extrañaras?- decia Korra con sentimiento, Opal le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-claro que sí, ¿tú me extrañaras?- Korra sonreía y miraba a su hermana, esos ojos verdes aceitunados pequeños.

-como no extrañar tus ojos de avispa- Opal hacia mueca de berrinche y Korra reía alto.

-eres una grosera, yo extrañare tus ronquidos, tus patas apestosas y sobre todo tus caídas constantes de la cama en las mañanas- ambas se reían abrazándose, Korra suspiro sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-¿Korra?- la morena mayor bajo la mirada a ver a su hermana, la mirada de la pequeña Opal mostraba preocupación.

-les has dicho sobre tu…- Korra abrió los ojos, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, claro que no había hablado ni con el doctor de su fisionomía, no lo creía relevante.

-no creo que sea necesario que sepan- decia Korra mirando a su hermana tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-es que, no es malo pero, qué tal si no creen que eres mujer y te juzgan o bueno no creo que Asami se atreviera a decir que abusaste de ella pero- no la dejo continuar.

-Opal, tranquila, no tienen que saber nadie, mucho menos la Ingeniera Sato, ella no, le interesara créeme- Opal suspiro y termino echándose en las piernas de su pierna abrazándola con la preocupación, Korra sonrió y acaricio su cabello, se quedarían un rato en el jardín mirando el oscuro cielo con todas esas hermosas estrellas, Korra pensaba en lo dicho de su hermana, no creo que fuera algo necesario mencionarlo o al menos no ahorita.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, Opal y Korra se habían metido a sus respectivas habitaciones para colocarse su pijama y descansar, naga dormiría en su propia casa en el gran jardín que ahora era su hogar, Korra se encontraba en su cama con una pierna completamente tendida y la otra doblada, mientras tenía en las manos la foto de su familia, acariciaba los rostros de sus padres y detrás de ellos el mini cooper que tenía tanto significado, ella sonrió, sin duda se llevaría esa foto haya para tenerlos siempre en la mente, tomo la foto y la guardo en la enorme valija que iba a llevarse mañana en la moto, sus ojos se posaron en el espejo completo que había sido colocado frente a su cama, se acercó mirando su cuerpo, cada parte de él, estaba tonificado y delgado, estético y atlético, pero había algo en su pantalón que resaltaba, suspiro cerrando sus ojos, recordando las palabras de su padre y madre, las que siempre le decían para que ella no se sintiera mal por el Bullyng que constantemente recibía en la escuela.

"no eres diferente Korra, solo Raava te dio la oportunidad de poder crear vida"- abrió sus ojos ante las palabras de su padre, se puso de perfil al espejo y coloco ambas manos en la línea de su pans de dormir.

"las personas sinceras siempre te amaran no importa lo que tengas, te amaran por lo que es Korra mi amor"- la voz de su dulce madre diciéndole mientras lloraba en un rincón.

Suspiro Korra y se bajó su pantalón junto con su bóxer, no abrió los ojos y visualizo a su hermana sonriendo y el anterior momento que habían tenido ambas, antes de partir a sus habitaciones.

-no importa, aun cuando el mundo este hecho para estar roto- la sonrisa de su hermana sobresalía de esa oscuridad, Korra abrió los ojos y miro sus entrepiernas desnudas.

-solo quiero que sepan quién soy- decia Korra tras ver el miembro que ligeramente se encontraba escondido en sus entrepiernas, suspiro sonriendo.

-no soy diferente, solo eh sido elegida- se dijo tras subirse el pantalón e irse a su cama a descansar, mañana sería un día largo y pesado por lo que le dijo la heredera de Industrias Futuro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5:15 a.m.

Korra se había levantado y se encontraba en su baño personal, dándose una ducha, había dormido muy bien y estaba lista para su primer día de trabajo, ayer se había atrevido verse su miembro, se había prevenido colando en su valija, el documento donde validaba su información médica, sobre su anatomía y el miembro que tenía en vez de un aparato reproductor femenino, Korra había nacido así, no fue culpa de sus padres y tampoco de ella, simplemente así sucedió y ella era feliz, a pesar de haber tenido tanto tiempo Bullyng constantemente, se había adaptado y acepto su sexualidad sin ningún problema y sus padres igual, era una Casanova, todo el tiempo sus padres le habían rogado que trajera una mujer a casa, quien la hiciera su esposa y le diera nietos como era debido, Korra se hizo las pruebas acerca de si podía embarazar a alguien, cosa que fue duro para sus papas, saber que dichos estudios habían dicho que Korra no podía embarazar a nadie, sin embargo ella cada vez que tenía relaciones, nunca se quitó el condón o lo hizo sin él, quería asegurarse de igual forma no pegarse cualquier infección, de todas formas su miembro era normal y tenía semen, por lo tanto podía ser que en una de esas embarazara accidentalmente a una chica, nunca había tenido un amor, solo chicas de paso, pero había acabado todo cuando sus padres murieron y Korra llevaba lo que sus padres de muertos sin tener a una mujer, 2 años, claro que eso no impedía que ella debes en cuando se masturbara en la ducha, como esa mañana que su cuerpo había necesitado atención y que ella no había accedido desde hace 2 meses, hoy no se había aguantado y se había parado a las 5 para disfrutar de 15 minutos en la ducha, apretando su miembro viril y duro hasta venirse sobre su abdomen tonificado y suspirar de alivio, después de todo se pasaría una semana encerrada en aquella casa, así que debía aprovechar estos momentos de privacidad.

Su hermana por lo contrario, todavía podría dormir una hora más, después de todo su viaje se había acortado a 1 hora y media, así que solo le dejaría una notita y un desayuno, diciéndole que la veía este viernes, Korra se había puesto su ropa de trabajo había bajado la valija enorme y amarrado al asiento de la moto, regreso a su habitación con el fin de agarrar su arma y colocarla en su sobaquera, vio la chaqueta de cuero con el símbolo de Raava y sonrió, no recordaba que ayer tuviera ese símbolo la chaqueta que habían regalado con la moto, la tomo y se la puso, tenía que presumir su moto a la ciudad para que la compraran y así Asami se beneficiara, tomo las llaves de su casa, se puso su casco y dio un vistazo a la puerta donde naga se encontraba mirándola.

-Adiós chica, cuida a Opal- y arranco a su destino se tardaría en llegar 30 minutos, así que iba a tiempo.

Exactamente había llegado a las 5:57 a.m. se encontraba en la reja principal de la gran mansión, toco el comunicador y de inmediato sonó una voz.

-Si diga- Korra se quitaba el casco y miraba la cámara.

-ehh buenos días, soy la escolta de la Ingeniera Sato-la voz de aquel hombre ya no sonó, en su lugar, una alarma sonó y se abrieron las puertas, Korra arranco la moto y se dirigió por todo el jardín hasta ver las puertas del garaje, donde se abría poco a poco, ella se metió y vio al chofer de su jefa, de lo cual se acercó a él.

-Hola donde puedo dejar la moto- el hombre la miro de pies a cabeza, Korra le sonreía pero el no.

-déjala al fondo, supongo que serás tú el único puesto vacío y te hace ser el 01, después subes por aquella puerta y te diriges a la cocina, para que desayunes- Korra sonrió y fue a dejar la moto, bajo su valija y dejo su casco en la moto.

-gracias eh desayunado en casa, la Ingeniera Sato me dijo que me quería a las 6 aquí- el chofer la miro sorprendido y riéndose.

-jajaja, vaya sí que la hiciste enojar, Ingeniera- el chofer camino hacia la puerta y Korra lo siguió.

-¿Qué es lo que causa gracia?- el chofer la miro aun sonriendo y entrando al elevador de dicha puerta con ella.

-solo le dice a la gente que le desagrada o la hacen enfurecer que les diga por Ingeniera, a los demás nos permite decirle Asami, Sami o señorita Asami, solo cuando estamos con su padre o sus hermanos, le decimos Señorita Sato, tu eres una desafortunada, porque te tratara mal, si crees que el que te permita decirle Ingeniera es todo lo malo, jaja ya verás cómo te traerá niña- Korra suspiro sin decir nada, ella había ocasionado el cambio de humor de Asami, habían llegado y el chofer salió por un pasillo y luego una puerta daba hacia la entrada principal y se puso en medio de una escalera, Korra se le quedo viendo, el chofer la miro con la ceja alzada.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?- Korra lo miro con mala gana, cuando iba a irse…

-¡JONES!- Korra volteo y pudo ver a la hermosa de Asami bajar en un hermoso vestido rojo entallado cubierto hasta el cuello y unas zapatillas tremendamente sensuales y su cabello suelto, Korra se quedó estúpida ante esa mirada, pero de pronto todo se tornó feo.

-¡TE DIJE LISTA A LAS 6!- Korra miro su reloj y eran las 6.

-son las 6, eh llegado a la hora que usted me dijo-

\- ¡TE DIJE AQUÍ A LAS 6!, ¡¿SABES CUANTO TIEMPO TENDRE QUE ESPERAR PARA QUE DEJES TUS COSAS, VAYAS POR TUS HERRAMIENTAS Y PRESENTES LISTA?!- la voz de Asami no era en gritos pero sonaba fuertemente en todo el lugar, ahora entendía todo Korra, ahora podía ver lo mucho que la había cagado.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- la voz de Kuvira se escuchaba acercándose, la Gran Unificadora traía igual un vestido distinto de color verde y con el cabello suelto igual, traía sus brazos cruzados y se acercó a Asami para saludarla de beso, Kuvira miro a Korra y esta le sonrió, Korra solo bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Asami?- decia Kuvira.

-¡creí que le habías explicado las reglas a tu incompetente guardaespaldas!, son las 6:05 y aún sigue como inepta parada y con su valija, ni siquiera ha dado asistencia- Korra subía la mirada y veía como Kuvira sonreía.

-bueno entonces échala de una vez, pero recuerda todo lo que has dado- decia Kuvira alejándose, Asami miraba a Korra y luego su reloj.

-Roger, llévatela a su habitación, que deje sus cosas y que pase lista, los quiero a ambos a las 6:10 ni un minutos más, ni un minuto menos-

-enseguida señorita Sato- Roger miro a Korra y con la cabeza le dijo que lo siguiera, Korra cargo su valija en su hombro y miro a Asami por última vez y se fue tras Roger, una vez que habían llegado a la habitación Korra paso dejo sus cosas, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y arreglo su uniforme, saco su orejera, la encendió en el canal 2 y se puso su localizador, sacando las llaves de su cuarto y guardándolas en su cartera, salió y Roger se reía de ella, Korra en este punto ya odiaba a su chofer.

-debes ser rápida o te echaran en menos de 2 horas- Korra no dijo nada y salió tras Roger, rápidamente ambos llegaban y eran las 6:08 a.m.

-Listo Señorita Sato- Asami le sonrió a Roger y salió tras haberle abierto la puerta, Korra salió detrás de ella, pero Asami se detuvo y Korra por poco la empuja, ¿ahora que había hecho mal?

-¡A QUE HORAS DAS EL AVISO DE SALIDA JONES!, ¿QUIERES QUE LO HAGA POR TI?- y Asami caminaba, Korra suspiraba y hablaba por su audífono, ya le habían dado los códigos y a quien debía dirigirse, lo había estudiado ayer antes de dormir.

-aquí Jones, salgo con flor de Jazmín, nos dirigimos a la hermandad igualitaria, repito aquí Jones con flor de Jazmín nos dirigimos a la hermandad igualitaria cambio- entonces Korra caminaba deprisa, después de unos segundos su radio contestaba.

-copiado Jones, aquí Amón anotado, bienvenida con los igualitarios- terminaba la transmisión y se metía en la limusina con Asami, ella se sentaba enfrente de Asami, quien no la miraba para nada, había cambiado mucho la heredera.

-copiado Amón, gracias, cambio y fuera- Korra cortaba la transmisión y suspiraba, la limusina arrancaba en silencio, Asami se encontraba revisando unos papeles y Korra solo la miraba tratando de entender a esa mujer.

-a partir de ahora, así serán las cosas, espero y enserio te hayan instruido bien ayer en la capacitación, espero y Kuvira te haya dicho donde debes esperarme, cuando debes seguirme, cuando debes avisar y sobre todo, lo que tienes que hacer para mantenerme a salvo- Korra solo la miraba con tristeza.

-si Ingeniera Sato- Asami se atrevió a mirarla, en su rostro solo había desprecio ahora, Korra trago saliva, por alguna razón quería de vuelta a la Asami que la miraba y le sonreía siempre.

-enséñame tu teléfono- Korra alzo un poco la ceja, pero la mirada penetrante de Asami la hizo reaccionar al instante, rápidamente saco de su saco su teléfono y se lo extendió en un pequeño bar donde tenía sus papeles la heredera, esta lo tomo y lo inspecciono, hizo una mueca y se lo entrego en la mano, Korra lo guardo y vio que esta marcaba de su celular, sin verla.

-sí, Mako buenos días, puedes marcarle al agente de telefonía, necesito que traiga unos modelos, gracias, te veo en un rato- colgaba su teléfono.

-ahorita que lleguemos escogerás el iPhone que gustes, es una obligación que lo tengas, no me sirve que traigas ese celular, no tiene FaceTime, por ser un Samsung y necesito que te comuniques conmigo por FaceTime y tengas todo el tiempo tu correo encendido, ¿te queda claro?- Korra suspiro, ya había entendido que no podía negarse.

-utilízalo solo como trabajo, si deseas quedarte con aquel teléfono, pero necesito que este lo tengas siempre – dijo de nuevo la heredera.

-Si Ingeniera Sato- todo el camino se mantuvieron calladas, cuando llegaron rápidamente Korra se bajó con la mano dentro de su saco, su trabajo ya había empezado, tras ver que no había nada, ni nadie que pudiera en riesgo a Asami, pudo dejar que Roger abriera la puerta y sacara a Asami de ahí, rápidamente se colocó atrás de ella y mientras caminaban volvía hablar por su audífono diciendo que habían llegado sanas y salvas a Industrias Futuro, un enorme edificio de color ocre por fuera y dentro los mismo colores rojos, cafés y blancos, todo el mundo saludaba con entusiasmo a la heredera y ella daba sonrisas, cuando llegaron al elevador, Korra se puso atrás de ella y Asami se pegó completamente a ella, Korra podía oler tan cerca su olor exquisito a Jazmín, contuvo su respiración no quería cometer otra falta que provocara que Asami la reprendiera de nuevo, tenía que aguantarse los 30 pisos de ese lugar tan enorme, pues la oficina de Asami estaba en el último piso, tras aguantarse 5 minutos, llego a su destino, un pasillo largo con una alfombra roja pero las paredes blancas, el silencio ahí era ensordecedor, al final del gran pasillo se encontraba una secretaria, seguramente la privada de Asami, ella se paró y corrió a saludar a Asami.

-Buenos días Asami, ¿Qué tal amaneciste?- le entregaba un café mientras esta seguía caminando y con una sonrisa.

-muy bien Angie, y tu ¿Qué tal la cita de ayer?, ya no me contestaste picarona- Asami abría las enormes puertas de color vino, tras pasar ambas Korra pasaba y dejaba las puertas abiertas, ambas se fueron hasta el escritorio y Korra iba tras de ellas, pero…

-¡JONES!- Korra miro a Asami con miedo.

-dígame Ingeniera Sato- decia Korra tratando de tener firmeza en su voz.

-¿ya termino de pasar su escolta personal?- Korra se le quedo viendo sin entender, entonces enojada Asami se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hasta ella, paso sobre ella y cerró la puerta con fuerza, volvió a su lugar y se sentó.

-espero y no te haya dolido que cerrara la puerta y tal vez alguna parte de tu cuerpo no haya logrado entrar, puesto que la dejaste abierta- la mirada de Asami solo expresaba desprecio, un desprecio feo, Korra solo se quedó ahí parada y la observo hasta que Asami dejo de verla y dirigió su mirada a Angie, quien la miro y la reprendió en silencio.

-en fin, luego platicamos de eso, ¿no vas a presentarme con tu escolta Asami?- Asami la miraba tomando su café, Korra le había quitado la mirada y estaba viendo al frente con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-supongo que si- se paraba y Angie igual quien sonrió.

-Jones, te presento a mi secretaria y amiga Angie Nicole- decia Asami mientras movía su mano dirigiéndose a ella, Korra asintió con una sonrisa pequeña.

-encantada de conocerle- Angie sonrió.

-Angie, ella es Korra Jones mi guardaespaldas, aunque si sigue así con este comportamiento, seguramente te la abre presentado por nada- Angie miraba a Asami con desaprobación, Asami se iba a su silla y Angie se acercaba a Korra y le extendía su mano.

-no le hagas caso, ella no es así, deja que te agarre confianza y estarás contenta, es una hermosa mujer ya lo veras Korra- la morena sonreía

-no se… pero creo que tu rostro se me hace familiar- decia Angie y Korra sonrió.

-no se tal vez estés confundida es la primera vez que ando aquí en San francisco, yo soy de Oakland- y Angie sonreía con ilusión.

-¡OH POR DIOS ENTONCES SI ERES TU!- Korra se sorprendía y Asami se regresaba con ellas cruzada de brazos.

-¿de dónde la conoces Angie?-decia Asami

-¡ella es el Avatar!- Korra abría sus ojos rojísima y Asami igual pero sin entender nada.

-tu tocas, bueno tocabas en el bar Zaofu con el grupo de EarthBender, tu eres su vocalista Avatar Korra, por dios es un placer conocerte, Asami esta mujer tiene una voz privilegiada- Korra quería morir, no quería que nadie supiera de ese lugar, se suponía que ese lugar era para desaparecer y esta mujer estaba dando demasiada información.

-disculpa, tal vez la Ingeniera Sato, me eche por esto, pero te suplico que ya no sigas, nadie de aquí sabe que toco ahí, para mí es un lugar con un sentimiento muy fuerte y es el que utilizo solo con el fin de desaparecer todo mi estrés y mis sentimientos negativos, no creo que a la Ingeniera le interese un lugar de mala muerte- Angie se quedaba sin entender.

-jaja Zaofu no es de mala muerte, ahí va gente reconocida, pero respetare tu decisión, perdona si dije algo que no habías mencionado, pero eres la vocalista favorita de todo San Francisco y nadie sabe a dónde se mete el Avatar, vaya suerte que tengo, en otro momento que no estés ocupada te molestaría darme un autógrafo tal vez- Korra sonreía y asentía.

-en fin, las dejo, perdón Asami es que me emocione luego te veo oh por cierto haya abajo está el señor de la compañía de teléfonos, ¿Qué le digo?-Asami miraba a Korra sin decir nada, Korra bajaba la mirada ahora debía darle explicaciones seguramente, Asami le decia que lo subiera, eso le daría a ellas 5 minutos para interrogarle, Angie salió y Asami se fue a su escritorio.

-Así que ¿tocas en una banda?- Korra no dijo nada solo asintió, Asami tenía las manos entrelazadas y su barbilla en ellas.

-¿Qué música tocan?- Korra no quería mirarla.

-de todo- decia

-¿de todo?, hmm ese género no lo conozco- decia Asami sin dejar de verla.

-tocamos Indie, Rock, hmmm cuando Opal quiere pop o música hard core jaja- decia Korra sonriendo un poco, Asami suspiro y sonrió al escuchar la risa de Korra.

-¿alguna vez pensabas decirme?- entonces su sonrisa desapareció.

-no lo creí relevante- Asami suspiraba.

-si debo localizarte por alguna emergencia, ¿dónde crees que debo mandar a buscarte?- Korra no dijo nada solo siguió con la mirada baja.

-solo por precaución me gustaría la dirección de ahí por favor- Korra asintió.

-¿Opal toca contigo?- decia Asami moviendo papeles pero viéndola con suavidad, pudo ver de nuevo la pequeña sonrisa de Korra.

-sí, ella es la baterista- Asami sonreía imaginándose a la Opal dulce, haciéndola de ruidosa.

-¿tu solo cantas?- Korra negó.

-toco la guitarra y creo las canciones- Asami suspiro y entonces, se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella, no le importaba que Korra no la mirara solo quiso acercarse lo más que pudo a ella.

-cuando todo está hecho para estar roto…- Korra la miraba entonces sus ojos se habían fusionado y era algo que ambas les gustaban mirarse así, sentirse tan cerca, Asami suspiro muy cerca de ella, podía sentir que su respiración y la de Korra estaban a solo centímetros.

-esa frase…tu- y Korra suspiro, Asami se sobre salto al sentir el aliento dulce de Korra tan cerca, pero no se movió.

-si…es una frase de una canción- Asami sintió que su cuerpo se acercó a ella, pudo sentir sus manos reposar en esos hombros tan fuertes y como Korra la miraba con deseo.

\- ¿y cómo se llama esa canción?- su piel estaba erizada, podía sentir los fuertes manos de Korra agarrarse de sus antebrazos y como está la juntaba a ella, podía jurar que deseaba Korra lo mismo que ella.

-aún no tiene nombre, apenas la estoy creando- y en ese momento la puerta se escuchó tocar y ambas se separaron rápidamente, Asami puso su mano en su frente pensando en la estupidez que estaba haciendo y Korra solo dejo la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Korra tras tragar saliva.

-Korra, soy Angie el señor de la compañía de teléfono ya está aquí, ¿puede pasar?- Korra miro a Asami quien ya se había ido a su lugar y esta le dijo que sí.

-sí, que pase- rápidamente abrió la puerta Angie y salió un señor ya grande, sonriéndoles, Korra debía revisarlo por las dudas le pidió que extendiera sus brazos y se dejara revisar, lo cual no se negó.

-ya tiene de nuevo escolta, que bueno señorita Asami- otro que le hablaba cariñosamente.

-sí, aunque tendré que decirle a quien debe tocar y a quien no, hola julio- Asami se había acercado a ellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ese hombre- por favor pasa toma asiento, Korra déjalo ya, él no me matara tal vez me saque dinero, pero hasta ahí- el señor se reía.

-qué mala es señorita Asami, sabe que la quiero y siempre le doy buenos descuentos- Asami se reía.

-Lo sé, dígame me traes esos modelos- el hombre saco su portafolio y saco varias cajas de iPhone.

-mire señorita Sato, este es el nuevo iPhone 5c, no tengo que explicarle porque creo que es el que usted tiene, no es así- Asami sonreía y veía a Korra, ella se acercó y vio como el señor sacaba de esos 5 cajas el mismo teléfono pero de diferente color.

-¿conoces sobre los iPhone Jones?- Korra asentía.

-entonces solo debe escoger el teléfono señorita- le decia el señor, Korra los miro y en realidad ella no lo quería pero tenía que hacerlo, ya había entendido como se trabajaba con Asami.

-me gusta el azul- decia Korra mirando a Asami quien sonreía, el señor lo metió, lo aparto y aun dejo afuera los otros.

-¿supongo que para Opal seria el verde?- Korra la miro y Asami sabía a donde iba esto, pero le advirtió con la mirada, Korra solo asintió y Asami selecciono el verde, los demás los metió y a continuación saco protectores de pantalla y cristal glass, para la protección de dichos aparatos.

-escoja igual tengo varios modelos, tengo sencillas o tengo con animalitos y dibujos, Korra volvió a seleccionar una de color azul de uso rudo, y vio una de minions, sonrió.

-esa podría ser para Opal, le encanta los minions- Asami sonrió y asintió al señor, él se la dio y las pantallas cristal igual, coloco en ambas y se los entrego.

-listo señorita Asami, ¿la factura la quiere al final del mes?- Asami asintió y acompaño al señor hasta la entrada del elevador, Korra no había tomado los teléfonos solo los miraba, no iba a decirle ya nada Asami, se había calmado como para hacerla enojar, llego Asami cerrando la puerta y se puso a lado de ella.

-¿no preguntaras por que el celular a tu hermana?- Korra no la miro solo movió los hombros.

-creo que ya entendí que todo lo que usted diga, se debe hacer, así que si usted dice que Opal debe tener ese aparato, solo espero y no por tenerlo alguien más quiera arrebatárselo de las manos y se lo quite arrancándole su vida-Asami miraba a Korra y sonreía.

-créeme que no le pasara nada, pero debes estar en comunicación con ella y que mejor que hables con ella por Face Time, es la única forma que nosotros permitimos que nuestros empleados hablen, todos lo tienen y todos se comunican entre ustedes con Face Time, el audífono solo es para dar aviso cariño, lo demás se usa el iPhone- Korra se sintió ruborizada al escuchar el cariño en la voz de Asami.

-si usted lo dice, entonces así será Ingeniera- Asami sonreía.

-Sato- Korra la miraba, había olvidado que ella era un poco más baja que Asami, pero no era mucho.

-Ingeniera Sato, disculpe- Asami se iba a su lugar y se sentaba.

-bueno si no hay mas interrupciones, puedes revisar tu teléfono y el de tu hermana, puedes sentarte y andar en la oficina sin ningún problema, yo estaré trabajando aquí un largo rato, solo estate muy atenta cuando toquen la puerta o te llame, ¿está claro?- Korra tomaba los teléfonos y asentía mirándola.

-muy claro Ingeniera Sato- Asami le sonreía y Korra solo caminaba a la sala roja, esa sonrisa por fin salió y Asami se le quedaba viendo mordiéndose el labio, le encantaba esa mujer, ¿Qué cosas dices?, eso no es cierto, se sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a trabajar, Korra reviso los teléfonos y se quedó ahí, un largo tiempo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado la semana casi corriendo, era una situación pesada en las veces que Asami era prepotente, egocéntrica y estricta, lo más pesado era ver como Korra era reprendida hasta por el detalle más mínimo o inútil que la heredera se daba cuenta, se sentía humillada en algunas ocasiones y otras se sentía enojada, porque había momentos donde la heredera usaba un tono suave y era abierta con ella, pero eran más momentos crudos que buenos, habían pasado 3 días faltaban 2 para que pudiera irse a su nueva casa con su hermana, lo primero que le pediría a Opal es era ir a Zaofu, Asami había enviado el teléfono con su chofer a la hermana de Korra, le había servido bastante porque casi todos los días se la pasaba hablando con su hermana, ambas se necesitaban y la distancia no se sentía tanto, Korra se encontraba en su cuarto, eran las 11 de la noche y ya se habia ido a dormir o simular dormir, como había dicho Kuvira ella debía velar el sueño de su hermana y eso hacía, estaba cansada y estaba durmiéndose mientras hablaba con Opal por Face Time, disfrutaba Opal hacer sus tareas mientras Korra se dormía y Opal la veía dormir, hasta que tenía que irse a dormir y ella despertarla.

-Korra…- la morena mayor se encontraba con la boca abierta y con el celular en su regazo, Opal se reía- Korra, despierta ya termine mi tarea- en ese momento Korra suspiraba rascándose la cara, Opal reía y Korra sonreía adormilada.

-¿ya terminaste?- decia Korra con la voz ronca, Opal asentía.

-ya vamos a dormir hermanita, te ves muy cansada- Korra asentía, pero en ese momento la alarma sonaba, Korra despertaba de inmediato y se paraba de un salto de su cama, Opal se empezaba a alterar.

-¿Korra?, Korra que es eso, - y Korra sacaba su arma de su sobaquera, levantaba a Opal y sonreía.

-Tranquila todo estará bien debo irme, Te amo, te hablo cuando esto termine- Korra colgó alcanzo a escuchar el grito de Opal y esta como le decia que no le colgara, rápidamente se puso su audífono y lo puso en el canal 2.

-Ingeniera Sato, ¿se encuentra bien?- rápidamente abría la puerta y veía que todos los escoltas y los de seguridad salían con sus respectivas armas, rápidamente camino por los pasillos y se dirigió a la habitación de Asami, subió por las escaleras casi corriendo Asami no contestaba, cuando llego a su puerta, no quiso tocar después de todo la alarma era de que alguien había entrado a la zona, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, la habitación del lobby estaba vacío y la reviso con su arma, encendió su lámpara pero no vio nada, entro por la segunda puerta e hizo lo mismo, entonces llego a la puerta roja, no escucho nada y la abrió apuntando en el lugar, la luz de la pistola era lo único que alumbraba ahí, ¿Dónde estaba Asami?.

-Ingeniera Sato- dijo Korra en susurro, pero no escucho nada, no había nadie en la cama sin duda se había parado, de repente escucho un ruido se puso rígida y escucho con atención llegando al closet de la heredera, entro y sentía que no estaba sola, cualquier cosa estaba preparada, fueron pocos pasos los que dio y escucho de nuevo la puerta detrás de ella rechinar, ¡demonios alguien estaba ahí!, sin pensarlo se dio vuelta pero fue muy lenta, alguien había tirado una patada haciendo que su pistola saliera volando, esta persona daba patadas fuertes, Korra las esquivaba, alguien había entrado por Asami, no podía ver, el lugar era estrecho pero rápidamente detenía las patadas de su atacan que, en una de estas la pudo atrapar e hizo que esta persona se detuviera, pero su atacante coloco su otra pierna en su cadera, Korra abrió los ojos y vio como caía al suelo con ella en su cadera.

-carajo- dijo Korra esta persona comenzó a darle puñetazos en los brazos que había puesto sus brazos en su cara, el atacante había caído en su cintura, haciendo que el trasero de esta rebotara en su miembro, no es que le excitara pero el golpeteo y las piernas de estas apretaban su cadera con dolor, el aire en Korra se estaba acabando, debía hacer algo, Korra miro a su alrededor y vio su pistola no muy lejos debía girar y rápido se giró en el suelo abriendo las piernas de su atacante y quedando ella en medio de este, era mujer sin duda, se pegó lo suficiente a ella y escucho un gemido, no supo interpretarlo pero quiso creer que fue de dolor, tomo sus manos con una y la otra estiro el brazo, alcanzando la pistola, iba a dispararle a sangre fría, pero la voz de la mujer la paralizo.

-Maldito, te matare- Korra sintió su cuerpo tensarse, tomo su arma y puso el seguro y apunto al rostro de esta, para mirar con su lámpara, sus ojos se abrieron y el miedo la invadió al ver.

-oh por Raava, Asami- la heredera también se quedó sorprendida, era Korra, pero como era posible, ella había sentido algo en su pelvis y ahora en su intimidad sentía un bulto, pero era Korra, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-K…Korra- decia Asami con miedo en la voz.

-In…Ingeniera, perdóneme- y rápidamente se quitaba de encima de ella, pero no la ayudaba a parar, Asami rápidamente se paraba y prendía la luz, lo primero que vio fue a Korra en el suelo paralizada y con el cabello suelto, su cara sudaba, Asami quería comprender las cosas, miro sus pantalones, no se podía ver nada.

-Korra, no entiendo, no parecía que fueras tú- Korra sabía a qué se refería, quería pararse pero si lo hacía seguramente se vería su bulto.

-¿se encuentra bien?- evito el tema, pero Asami no era tonta.

-párate- ahí estaba el miedo, Korra trago saliva e intento pararse despacio y tratando de girar dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento no quería incomodarla, es que sonó la alarma y mi prioridad es usted- Korra dijo sacudiéndose y aun de espaldas iba a salirse, cuando.

-Korra, voltéate por favor- Korra se tensó.

-¿para qué?- fue la pregunta más estúpida, Asami alzo la ceja.

-obedece- Korra sintió su vida desfallecer, había acabado todo.

-¡Korra!- decia Asami un poco molesta, Korra giro lentamente y miro a Asami con miedo en sus ojos, Asami estaba mirando sus ojos y poco a poco bajo la mirada hacia su pans, donde se quedó boca abierta y un jadeo salió de sus labios al ver un bulto en ellos.

-Korra…- la morena no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento entro Kuvira y 2 guardias, miro a Korra y luego Asami.

-¿estás bien?- Asami asintió y Kuvira se dirigió a Korra.

-¿desde a qué horas estabas aquí?- Korra la miro.

-desde que sonó la alarma me vine con la Ingeniera Sato, no me contesto en el canal y me vine corriendo, ella es mi prioridad- Kuvira sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Korra.

-así me gusta, ni siquiera te pusiste tu traje, eso es bueno que seas rápida Korra- de inmediato se salió con su hermana, Asami miro a Korra dejándola en el closet, Kuvira y Asami se sentaron en la sala de su habitación mientras Korra y los demás estaban detrás de ellas en los sofás.

-¿sabes que fue lo que hizo que sonara la alarma?- pregunto Asami.

-no, buscamos en todas partes y no encontramos nada, bueno excepto una piedra con un símbolo religioso- Kuvira sacaba de su bolso el pequeño artefacto color dorado que estaba dentro de una bolsa.

-¿y qué significa?- decia Asami con el ceño fruncido, Korra acercaba la mirada y se sorprendió al ver la figura en el artefacto, se atrevió a interrumpir.

-Disculpe, Gran Unificadora, me deja verlo- Kuvira subió los hombros y se lo entrego mientras hablaba con su hermana, rápidamente Korra lo examino y se sorprendió al ver que conocía el símbolo.

-¿segura Gran Unificadora, que esto no les pertenece?- ambas la miraban.

-no, ¿Por qué?- Korra se acerco al borde del sofá y se puso en medio de ambos para enseñarles bien la figura.

-bueno la Ingeniera Sato me dijo de donde son, este símbolo proviene de las tierras de corea del sur, cerca del templo antiguo del elemento aire- decia Korra mirando a Kuvira, quien se quedó pensando en lo que decia, Asami no dejaba de verla igual.

-¿a qué quieres llegar con esto Jones?- Korra les mostraba bien a la figura.

-ese hombre aquí, su nombre es Gurú Laghima, un antiguo maestro con el arte de las artes marciales y el aire control, además de que fue el único maestro de hace casi 1500 años que pudo volar por medio de la meditación haya en Corea del norte y el sur, me sorprende que no lo conozcan- Kuvira se quedó impresionada.

-seguramente el agresor o la persona que intento entrar es de haya- entonces Kuvira sintió un balde de agua fría, se paró sin decir nada y ordeno a sus escoltas que salieran con ella.

-¿A dónde vas Kuvira?- decia Asami, Korra se quedó ahí parada con el artefacto en la mano, Kuvira se volteó.

-si tiene razón Korrita, estamos en peligro de nuevo, debo buscar información y sobre todo avisarle a mi padre- se acercó a Korra y le pidió el artefacto, Korra se lo dio y Kuvira le sonrió.

-me alegra tenerte con nosotros Korrita, mañana pasas con Asami a mi oficina por favor, necesito que hablemos de esto, buenas noches- Korra igual se despidió y Kuvira salió de la habitación de Asami, ambas se quedaron ahí, Korra aprovecho para caminar hacia la puerta.

-por favor Korra espera- Korra se tensó, Asami no le había dicho Jones desde hace rato y ahora la detenía, se quedó quieta sin voltear.

-necesito saber qué fue lo que paso hace rato- Korra se giró viendo el rostro de Asami preocupada.- es que, no comprendo yo estaba segura que era un maldito hombre quien me tenía así, incluso pensé que quería violarme- Korra trago saliva, debía ya decirle.

-Ingeniera Sato, yo…bueno jaja, esto me lo advirtió mi hermana y yo no hice caso- Asami abría sus ojos aun sin entender.

-que fue lo que te dijo tu hermana- Korra se acercó a ella

-necesito que se siente y escuche todo, si después de eso quiere que me vaya, lo haré y le regresare todo lo que nos ha dado, lamento que las cosas salieran así, pero no pensé que fuera usted, mi prioridad es-

-sí, sí que yo este a salvo, lo sé, eso fue lo que te dijo Kuvira- dijo Asami poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-si…- dijo Korra poniendo enfrente de Asami, la luz podía alumbrar bien la pelvis de Korra y el entremedio de sus piernas, había un bulto ligeramente pero llamativamente visible.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en los pantalones?- Korra respiraba con dificultad, tomo su teléfono, por suerte había utilizado los beneficios del aparato y había descubierto que podía escanear archivos y así fue con sus papeles médicos, le dio el teléfono con sus papeles, Asami la miro y Korra sonrió.

\- adelante, es mejor que lo lea- entonces Asami comenzó a leer al principio su cara era tranquila, no había expresión en ella, pero después de unos minutos la mirada de Asami cada vez se hacía más expresiva, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su boca de haber estado sellada se encontraba ahora medio abierta e incrédula de lo que estaba leyendo.

-oh por dios…- decia Asami tras un suspiro, Korra tenía la mirada agachada y estaba lista para después decirle que se iría sin ningún problema, tras unos minutos más, Asami le dio su teléfono y comenzó a sobarse sus sienes, no había mirado a Korra, estaba ruborizada, ni Korra había hecho contacto ni dicho nada con ella, después de unos segundos más, Asami suspiro y miro a Korra aun con las mejillas rojas.

-lo que sentí haya dentro entonces fue…- miro a Korra y la morena solo asintió, pero Asami necesitaba que ella se lo dijera.

-por favor contéstame, esto…jaja no puede ser solo con un asentimiento de cabeza, necesito saber que tienes un pene en vez de vagina y perdón mi forma cruda, pero si tu no lo dices debo hacerlo yo- Korra suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

-si Ingeniera Sato, no tengo el aparato reproductor femenino, tengo uno masculino- Asami la miro, podía ver como Korra estaba temblando.

-enserio no pensabas decirme nada- decia Asami intentando entender la situación.

-como le dije a mi hermana, no lo vi necesario ya que no pretendo hacer nada en contra de usted o de otro miembro de la familia Sato, ni tampoco lo vi necesario puesto que el puesto no requiere que necesite vagina, ¿oh si?- Asami se mordió el labio y miro a Korra, eso provoco en Korra un calor extraño en su nuca.

-tienes razón, pero si debiste decirme, mínimo a mí, no me molesta lo que tienes, puesto que así naciste y bueno no quiero que pienses que estoy discriminándote- Korra la miraba un poco más tranquila.

-es bueno saberlo, pero no tiene que sentirse a gusto, solo dígame que me vaya y así lo haré- Asami la miraba y se paraba de su lugar, se colocaba su cabello detrás de su oreja y se acercaba a Korra.

\- tranquila Korra, esto no tiene que perjudicar nuestra relación laboral, ni siquiera personal, ya que te dije que no me molesta que tengas diferente fisonomía, enserio, no negare que me impresiono pero tranquila Korra, en verdad que agradezco que hayas venido y que yo fui quien descubrió esto- Korra suspiro.

-gracias- le dijo Korra y Asami sonrió.

-no tienes que agradecer, esta semana ha sido muy profesional, lamento haberte tratado tan mal, es que me había enojado por cómo te habías comportado, pero bueno supongo que esto me hace ver mejor las cosas con claridad- Korra se reía un poco mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, Asami igual reía un poco la tensión era agradable a pesar de todo.

-supongo que esto se lo dirá a su hermana- decia Korra.

-hmmm, no creo que sea necesario- Korra la miraba y Asami igual, ambas sonreían.

-creo que sería bueno que ya vayas a dormir, mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y bueno jaja, esto solo lo sabremos tu y yo ¿está claro?- Korra sonreía y se atrevía a tomar su mano.

-está claro Ingeniera Sato- Asami sentía escalofrío ante el tacto de Korra, ahora se sentía tonta o vulnerable con esa mujer, simplemente para sus ojos era perfecta, en todo sentido lo era.

-en fin descanse, tendré encendido el audífono, por si necesita algo Ingeniera Sato- Korra se paraba y antes de salir por la puerta Asami le hablaba.

-Asami, Korra, por favor enfrente de los demás Ingeniera, pero a solas…solo Asami por favor- Korra la miraba pero no decia nada, solo se iba por la puerta, Asami se recargaba en el sofá suspirando y con los ojos cerrados.

-wow, es…es…estúpida que estás pensando- y se paraba Asami para meterse en su cama, regañándose por los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento de Korra y su anatomía, esto era nuevo, nunca había conocido a nadie con un pene en vez de vagina, no le incomoda incluso podía verlo más sexy y más si era Korra, apenas la conocía una semana y jodidamente estaba impresionada con ella, su profesionalismo, su pasión para hacer las cosas, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su forma de ser con ella y ahora su, era ahí donde se detenía sus pensamientos, ¿Qué era lo que ahora sentía al pensar en Korra con eso en los pantalones?, tenía una idea tremendamente impura, el asunto es porque la pensaba con ella, ¿Qué clase de persona seria?, eso ya no era profesional y la única forma de aclarar sus dudas es hiendo a ver a Mako y platicarle sobre ahora su escolta sexy con miembro y todo, hacía más de 2 años y medio que no tenía relaciones con nadie y en estos últimos días había tenido una necesidad enorme, de poseer a cualquiera, en realidad no, solo a Korra, ahí estaba el asunto, ella se negaba pero en el fondo sabía que quería que Korra la tomara, se preguntaran como de repente ella pensaba así de su escolta, bueno ella desde que la vio por primera vez, se había negado a creer…que esa mujer encendería lo más oculto de su libido, con ese cuerpo y mentalidad y ahora, con eso entre las piernas.

-diooos… debo estar loca por lo que pienso- Asami se tapó con la almohada a esperar que el sueño ganara, antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera lamentar.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui les dejo el otro, hmm gracias por los reviews aunque sean poquitos los disfruto, espero les guste la conti y bueno ya empezamos examenes y mi novia esta desesperada estudiando como loca jaja en realidad no entiendo como no puede organizarse bien pero bueno, ya subira capitulo y bueno yo les dejo el sig y ya dependiendo la semana subo otro gracias.

Reviews

AdriSato: que bueno que te gustara gracias por tu review.

UchihaIkeda: eso intento no tardar y bueno gracias por seguirme.

catching RE: jaja bueno mirara la idea que tenia en este capitulo y gracias por quedarte y espero sigas aqui.

G4M1 MIX: gracias a ti por estar aqui leyendo mi fic, en realidad no soy muy buena en esto y me ayuda la dueña de esta cuenta mi novia, espero y te guste y me tengas pasciencia, espero verte mas seguido.

HanelBlumaTamu: gracias por tus animos y tu apoyo, espero y me tengas paciencia el romance entre ellas ira floreciendo pero bueno empezaremos con escenas M antes de todo jaja, gracias y bueno sigue aqui.

Hmmmm para mi el tener pocos reviews no me molesta, de igual ya me explico mi novia como va esto de las visitas y eso y bueno no estamos tan mal, para ser mi primera vez gracias y espero verlos aqui en el siguiente y puedan dejarme sus comentarios gracias y bueno disfruten.

Los personajes de legenda de Korra no me pertenecen

FIC AU (Contenido sexual) si no desean ver las escenas escritas sexuales, al inicio de estas viene (M) INICIO la pasan hasta ver una (M) FIN, asi evitaran escenas que no puedan agradarle o que quieran omitir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Mako deja de reírte!- Asami estaba furiosa, se encontraba tomando un té de hierbabuena en el hipódromo, Asami estaba con Mako, mientras Korra se habia quedado a fuera de la sala del hipódromo, Asami le habia dicho que necesitaba privacidad.

-Lo siento cariño no puedo evitarlo, es que dios, es tan gracioso, Asami Sato teniendo sueños impuros o fantasías con su guardaespaldas, jajaja apenas llevan una semana y ya la sueñas encima de ti dándote con ganas- Asami seguía tomando su té y acariciando su sien.

-eres un imbécil no debí contarte nada, sabes que mejor vamos a entrenar- Asami iba a pararse, pero Mako la sentó de nuevo.

-no, no, no solo estoy bromeando cariño, sabes que te apoyo, pero es que se me hace tan bueno, tal vez te lo creería de Iroh, pero porque es de tu nivel y solo lo utilizabas para tener sexo, pero ahora tu guardaespaldas, con apenas una semana de conocerla, bueno jajaja, me es difícil creer, pero si lo ponemos que desde hace 2 años y medio no tienes relaciones y luego te ponen mira- Asami y Mako miraban donde Korra, quien estaba riéndose con su teléfono, seguramente hablando con Opal, Asami la miraba con ternura, más que deseo era ternura.

-si te ponen a alguien asi, como esa chica, dios, si no fuera gay te juraría que dejaría que me cogiera una y otra vez, sentir su tonificado cuerpo y ese sudor, sin mencionar su miembro viril jugosa y duro, dios quiero suponerme que debe estar bien dotada- Asami se había puesto roja al sentir como se mordía los labios al imaginarse a Korra encima de ella y sus piernas rodear esa cintura bien formada y dura, aparto la vista de inmediato y golpeo a Mako en el hombro.

-¡Mako, compórtate!- el joven se empezaba a reir de nuevo.

-cariño el asunto aquí es, que es tu empleada por lo tanto, que tiene de malo que se gane más dinerito porque te haga el favor de meterte su miembro y que te saque uno que otro orgasmo, digo yo lo haría- Asami abria los ojos y negaba rotundamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, su cola de caballo se movía con frenesí y el color carmín en sus mejillas le hacían resaltar sus orbes verdes más.

-vamos Asami, por primera vez has algo fuera de lo normal, tanto te quejas de tu padre y mírate estas siguiendo las reglas, por favor, si no funciona fácil la despides y ya o haces que no paso nada, si dices que ya cree que eres una persona prepotente y cruel, bueno que lo siga creyendo, de igual forma se le paga por que tu estes bien y por que te complazca- decia Mako tras tomar su margarita y doblar la pierna, Asami miraba cada ademan, y se quedaba pensando sin quitar la mirada de encima de Korra, tal vez tenia razón, pero es que Asami no tenia el suficiente coraje para decirle a Korra o proponerle algo asi, lo tenia que pensar bien y planearlo.

-lo pensare- y Mako volvia atacarla.

-Hayyyyy Asami eso no se piensa, simplemente se hace, por que si lo sigues pensando, nunca te atreveras a hacerlo- Asami se paraba tomando su fuete y su casco, miraba a Mako, se iba por la puerta.

-andando que quiero empezar a trotar, quieres que me atreva a decirle, esta bien pero tu haras algo por mi- Mako dejaba su margarita y corria a su lado antes de llegar a puerta donde estaba Korra.

-dime- decia Mako sonriendo.

-le dire, me cogeré a Korra, siempre y cuando tu consigas saber si le gusto aunque sea un poco, sino, no lo hare y sobre todo, que no quiera mezclar nada sentimental- Mako se quedaba quieto otra vez su amiga no quería nada sentimental, pero bueno si asi lograba que su amiga volviera al menos sentir satisfacción por alguien con eso le bastaba, Korra miro a la heredera y le sonreio, Asami igual o hizo pero con un rubor en el rostro.

-esta bien lo hare, ahora vete arreglar- y rápidamente Mako le daba una nalgada a Asami quien volteo mas roja, el nunca habia hecho eso, pero se asusto cuando Korra lo tenia agarrado del cuello y alzándolo horcandolo.

-¡OH NO KORRA!- decia Asami acercándose.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A LA INGENIERA!- Korra tenia coraje en sus ojos, Asami se quedo impresionaba pero si no hacia nada mataria a Mako.

-¡KORRA SUELTALO!- y la morena miraba a su jefa, soltando a Mako quien cayo tosiendo y tratando de respirar.

-oh por dios…si que eres myy….salvaje- decia Mako tratando de pararse.

-no vuelvas a tocarla- decia Korra señalándola, Asami la habia jalado fuera de ahí.

-Korra, tranquila el es asi, es gay- Korra la miraba sin entender.

-y eso que, tengo amigos gays y nunca me han faltado al respeto- Asami asentia.

-Lo se, no se que le paso pero tranquila no me paso nada- Korra lo miro y Mako se alejo de ella saludándola de lejos, le dijo Asami que la veía con su yegua.

-¿se encuentra bien enserio?- la miraba de Korra era de protección y Asami empezaba a agradarle esa mirada de Korra, se atrevio a acariciar su pecho rozando sus dedos sobre la corbata de su traje.

-me encuentro en perfecta forma y muy agusto- Korra podía sentir como su piel se erizaba con cada roce de Asami, ella no le habia quitado la mirada de encima y Asami no dejaba de apretar sus hombros y sus brazos, le encantaba sentir ese cuerpo tan perfecto.

-la…la están…hmmm esperando- decia Korra tragando saliva, rápidamente se separo Asami y le sonrio.

-por favor sígueme, de igual forma debes estar ahí, aunque estes hablando con Opal.- Korra asintió y la siguió, como caminaba detrás de Asami pudo ver como esta movia el trasero de una forma tan sensual, su cadera y aquel trasero firme y redondo se veía tan bien en ese pantalón de montar, sus piernas largas cubiertas por sus botas y ese cinturita, que a Korra le gustaría con gusto tomar, la hizo desviarse de su labor y casi choca con un poste, lo bueno que habia reaccionado a tiempo y que habia pasado imprevisto ese momento vergonsoso, cuando llego y vio que la heredera ya se encontraba haciendo sus ejercicios, no pudo evitar pensar que si podía hacer eso la Ingeniera, seguramente tenerla a horcajadas sobre de ella, seria lo mas delicioso que una mujer u hombre podría experimentar.

-buena vista, ¿no es asi?- Korra se sobre saltaba al escuchar la voz de Mako, quien no le agradaba desde que lo conocio hace una semana.

-¿de que hablas?- Mako se acerco a ella casi a su oído-

-vamos no te hagas tonta, se que miras el culo de Asami- Korra se giro, tenia la intención de golpearlo, pero su rubor le habia delatado.

-eres un idiota maricon, eso no es verdad- decia Korra furiosa.

-ay por favor y tu que eres, una idiota maricona que le gustaría tener la vagina de mi amiga entre tus piernas- Korra abrió los ojos.

-antes de que me golpes, por que no eres honesta contigo misma- Korra se contenia solo lo observaba.

-mirate, llevas una semana y ya la tienes loquita- Korra fruncia el ceño, ¿de que hablaba este tipo?.

-No entiendo- decia Korra, entonces se acercaba a un lado de ella y miraba a Asami, korra lo imito.

-veras, hace rato Asami y yo platicábamos de tu secreto y no te atrevas a golpearme, soy su mejor amigo, es lógico que me contara, no le desagrada por si te preocupa al contrario- entocnes Korra lo miro a el, sorprendida.

-¿enserio?- Mako sonreía.

-Asami va muy rápido, pero la entiendo lleva mas de 2 años y medio sin tener sexo salvaje y duro y delicioso, es lógico que si le meten a una diosa como tu, bueno quiera ser poseída por tus fuertes y bien pronunciados brazos, sin mencionar que quiere sentirte dentro de ella- esas palabras aunque sonaran en el, habian provocado en Korra una opresión en su entrepierna, rápidamente Korra tosio y acomodo sus pantalones, con el fin de bajar su miembro, pues empezaba a doler al presionarse con su ropa interior.

-wow, tu anatomía es como de un hombre, si no te atiendes sabes que dolerá despues- decia Mako riéndose, sin que se diera cuenta Korra se acerco a su oído y le susurro- sabes cual es la solución, solo es cuestio de que le des a entender que lo quieres tanto como ella- decia Mako y se alejaba de Korra iba a meter dentro del campo para orientar a Asami, pero Korra debía preguntar algo.

-¿ella tiene novio?- Mako entonces se mordia el labio y sonreía.

-el asunto es que no le interesa una relación amorosa Korra, lamento decirte eso, pero solo sería sexo por dinero o sexo beneficioso, no puede ofrecerte mas, bonita tarde Korra Jones- y dejaba a Korra pensativa ahora, ¿seria cierto?, ¿Asami la deseaba como mujer?, habia sido todo tan rápido, solo una semana y de repente ya sabia que Asami la deseaba, no tenia lógica, menos de una Sato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000el día había terminado muy rápido y Korra iba en la limusina con Asami, Korra tenía la mirada en el suelo, mientras que Asami no dejaba de ver la entrepierna de Korra, por alguna razón no se apreciaba como cuando traía su pans.

\- Ingeniera Sato- Asami miro a los ojos a Korra.

\- te dije que dejaras de hablarme así ya, creí que te agradaría volver hablarme con más confianza.

\- es respeto, además solo quiero preguntarle lo que dijo su hermana hoy- Asami suspiraba un poco molesta.

\- Korra hace tiempo había un tipo que quería vengarse de mí papá, su nombre es Zaheer, dicen que el fue el causante del incendio de la Boutique de mi madre, pero yo quiero creer lo que los forenses dijeron- dijo Asami un poco triste.

-Que había sido un corto circuito si, eso fue lo que salió en televisión y periódico- dijo Korra.

\- es mejor que creer que un estupido hombre nos odie, no tiene fundamentos pero Kuvira y su obsesión si - Korra se quedó pensando las pruebas que le enseño hoy en la oficina la Sato mayor tenían lógica, pero si Asami decía esto pues se supone que debía creerle.

Mañana regresas con tu hermana ¿estás feliz?- decía Asami sonriendo.

\- si un poco, en realidad demasiado, ya quiero verla- Korra sonreía viendo a la ventana.

\- hoy quiero que duermas bien - decía Asami y Korra la miró.

\- gracias- decía Korra sonriendo.

Asami no le dijo más, en cuanto llegaron a la mansión Asami se despidió y subió a su habitación, Korra se había ido a cenar algo y después de un rato se había ido a dormir, Asami tenía un plan malévolo así sabría si en verdad Korra podría aceptar su propuesta indecente sin ninguna objeción y beneficio para ambas, por lo general siempre apagaba su micrófono pero esta vez, lo encendería para ver qué lograba con todo esto, antes de que pudiera llevar su plan, Asami había colocado cámaras en la habitación de Korra, preocupación según ella, así que lo utilizaría con el fin de descubrir si a Korra le era indiferente ella.

-vas a condenarte Asami- se decía así misma tras acostarse en su cama iba a sacar debajo de su almohada un pequeño dildo pero en ese momento.

\- Asami- tocaban la puerta con fuerza, Asami saltaba y tapaba su iPad donde podía ver a Korra, su corazón latía con fuerza.

-¿q... Quien? - dijo Asami guardando el pequeño dildo.

\- yo tu hermano- Asami bufaba y se paraba para ir a la puerta.

\- que es lo que quieres tenía pensando dormir- decía Asami abriendo la puerta.

\- ay por qué eres tan malhumorada, solo quería desearte buenas noches y preguntarte si tu guardaespaldas no tiene pareja- Asami abrió sus ojos, empujó a su hermano enojada.

-ERES UN IDIOTA, a mí no me vengas a despertar solo para preguntarme eso, es mi guardaespaldas no te atrevas a hacer eso, idiota- le cerraba la puerta en la cara, rápidamente se iba a su cuarto y se metía bajo las cobijas, estaba muy enojada que hasta se había olvidado de su iPad, se dio cuenta por qué escucho un jadeo fuerte, rápidamente revolvió sus cobijas y saco la iPad, su corazón se detuvo y abrió lo que más pudo sus ojos al ver la imagen más sexy y calurosa del mundo.

(M) INICIO

\- debo estar... enferma- la voz de Korra sonó en el aparato, pero la voz de la escolta se escuchaba quebrada y jadeante, las sabanas de Korra estaban en los pies de esta solo una sabana ligera se encontraba cubriendo el cuerpo de Korra hasta su cadera, una mano de la morena se encontraba en su cabeza y la otra...

-nnhh Asami...- ese gemido despertó en Asami todo sentido en el cuerpo de la heredera, su boca estaba seca y ligeramente se podía ver sus pezones erectos dispuestos a ser mojados por aquella lengua de esa mujer quien se movía de un lado a otro en esos labios carnosos delgados rosados.

La mano de Korra se encontraba jalando y apretando su pijama envolviendo con todo y la tela un bulto bastante grande, que se podía ver claramente que estaba duro y se levantaba un poco la pijama de la morena y más era notorio ya que el pantalón era de color azul claro.

\- no... puede ser cierto- dijo Asami mientras que por su sien corría una gota de sudor en representación a los flujos que recorrían su intimidad y parte de sus muslos, apenas Korra solo estaba apretando y estimulando su miembro y ya tenía a la heredera lista para que su palpitante y duro miembro entrará en ella.

Korra se había acordado de lo que Mako le había dicho, no creía que Asami pudiera sentir atracción por ella, pero su mente la llevo a imaginarse en una noche a pasional, carnal con la heredera, sus cuerpos haciendo fricción y moviéndose frenéticamente, mientras se hacían uno, imaginarse los gemidos con esa melodiosa voz de Asami, sin duda únicos y exquisitos, que probaran en ella una extasis profunda por la heredera.

Sus jadeos constantes ya empezaba a doler su cabeza, necesitaba liberarlo pero aunque estuviera tan envuelta en esos pensamientos sabía que en cualquier momento pudiese pasar lo inevitable y parar su momento placentero, aunque las circunstancias daban a que se encontraba a solo un piso de Asami, pero ella sabía que incluso Asami se encontraba encima de ella, si, la habitación de la heredera estaba arriba de la suya, amaría estar en su habitación ahora mismo, dentro de ella, disfrutando su intimidad y perturbando su delicado sueño con sueños fantasiosos y placenteros que ella provocaría, con el fin de en vez de arrancar suspiros le arrancará gemidos desesperados que no pudiera contener de lo bien que se la pasarían juntas.

Ya no pudo más y aún ni siquiera sabía que estaba siendo observada por la misma mujer por la que estaba dura y firme, tenía fuertemente apretados los ojos y con su otra mano, rápidamente sacó su miembro jalando su pantalón junto con sus bóxer y sorpresa su miembro viril, extasiado y completamente erguido, sus venas podían verse con claridad como estaban resaltadas, Asami no pudo evitar gemir al ver esa imagen tan seductora, su lengua jugo y su mente la traicionó esa mujer era completamente hermosa y perfecta, no había algo de ella que quisiera cambiar, todo quería probar, todo quería sentir desde hace una semana pero apenas se había dado cuenta del descaro tan grande de sentirse atraída por un guardaespaldas y no cualquiera.

Sus manos jugaron entre sus bragas, necesitaba liberar la tensión en su nudo de placer, pellizcándolo y moviéndolo despacio comenzó a gemir moderadamente mientras veía como Korra tomaba con firmeza su miembro y comenzaba a bombear despacio su miembro, Korra ya tenía levantada su playera exhibiendo sus enormes y bien firmes senos, Asami tenía completamente la cabeza en la almohada su cuerpo quemaba y sus mejillas ardían, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su boca abierta exhalando jadeos y gemidos, mientras estimulaba con fuerza y rapidez su clítoris sintiéndolo cada vez más hinchado y mojado.

la mano de Korra se movía con frenesí y en bombeadas rápidas, presionando desde su pelvis hasta el tronco de su eje, podía verse el líquido pre seminal que escurría en todo el glande y parte de la Corona hasta mezclarse con el troncó de su eje.

-ahh... Korra...- Asami gemía el nombre de la descubierta mientras metía con suavidad sus dedos que deslizaban con facilidad dentro de su cavidad, se imaginaba remplazando sus dedos por el miembro erecto y delicioso de Korra, sus gemidos eran ahogados mientras saboreaba la imagen, Korra estaba a centímetros de terminar, en la imagen podía verse a Korra más inquieta y su mano maniobrarse con más fuerza y con ahora ambas manos sosteniendo su largo miembro mientras que con fuerza movía las caderas y su mano de arriba a abajo.

\- uggh... aa... Asamii- el rugido de Korra sonó claro y delicioso, pero Asami se maldijo cuando vio que Korra con ambas manos se había apretado con fuerza todo su tronco y su glande, impidiendo que pudiera ver la corrida de Korra, ni siquiera el rostro solo escucho aquel gruñido con un leve gemido pudo observar como en los dedos y en el nudo de sus manos se podía ver un poco aquel flujo blanco salirse de sus manos, Korra se había sentado prácticamente impidiéndole visibilidad, Asami maldijo golpeando la cama al ver como Korra se quedaba ahí, quitándole la vista, cuando a fin Korra pudo volver acostarse, Asami trago hondo y saboreo ese momento al ver el miembro de Korra todo lleno de su esencia, ella quería estar ahí, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apago la iPad, se quedó viendo el techo y sintió como sus muslos estaban completamente humedecidos le había faltado bastante para llegar, se fue al baño furiosa, por lo menos Korra lo había disfrutado y le había dado la clave exacta que Asami quería escuchar, se había masturbado pensando en ella, Asami sonrío al final de todo, una aventura con su guardaespaldas no estaba mal, solo pondría ciertas reglas que ambas tendrían que respetar, negocios por placer, Korra no iba a poder negarse o eso creía la heredera, al final de todo era Asami Sato y ella siempre conseguía lo que quisiera.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(M) FIN

A la mañana siguiente Asami se encontraba en su cama desayunando hoy no pensaba salir en todo el día, le dolía fuertemente su vientre y para qué negarle también sus labios y su nudo placentero igual, se había solo estimulado un poco y aunque se había deleitado con las imágenes de ayer, no había sido suficiente para venirse y terminar como Korra lo había hecho, se había venido muy rápido, seguramente era igual que un hombre algo que también la puso un poco triste, un hombre que solo se ocupe de su placer era aburrido y estupido, pero aún no podía juzgarla, de repente tocaron la puerta, se encontraba tomando té de jazmín y veía el periódico en su iPad en la sección de negocios y bolsa de valores, hoy iba a trabajar desde su casa, volvieron a tocar y entonces Asami contestó.

\- Pasen- decía un poco molesta, cuando Asami no se paraba a partir de las 6 se suponía que ella no iba a salir, quien se había atrevido a...

\- buenos días Ingeniera Sato- casi se atraganta con él te al ver a la misma chica que ayer estaba jadeando y gimiendo su nombre mientras está se masturbaba imaginando que era penetrada por su febril y duro miembro.

-k...Korra ahh, dime qué sucede- decía Asami tapando su rostro con su iPad, Korra igual tenía la cara roja, tal vez por la culpa de haberse masturbado ayer pensando en ella.

-ammm bueno es que uhmm, es que yo, la espere a las 6 y bueno ya son las 8 pensé que se sentía mal, subí sino para ver que todo... este en orden- decía Korra un poco nerviosa, Asami no la miraba tenía miedo de que si veía esos ojos azules tal vez se atreviera a lanzarse sobre ella a que se la cogiera en este instante en el suelo.

\- no pienso salir, hoy no tengo deseos de nada, incluso puedes irte ya a tu casa y disfrutar de tu fin de semana- Korra se quedó impresionada, ¿en verdad así termino todo?, ¿así sería todos los viernes?,¿era normal que ella actuará así?.

-Ingeniera Sato... ¿Se encuentra bien?- Korra la miraba un poco preocupada, Asami bajo el iPad y miro a Korra, suspiró y sonrío tomando su taza para colocarla en sus labios seductora mente.

\- claro que lo estoy, de hecho estoy mejor que nunca- pasó su lengua por la fina taza de porcelana, Korra trago su saliva y pudo sentir su corazón palpitar y...otra cosa igual.

\- puedes irte ya Korra, en realidad no saldré ya hoy, me quedaré aquí todo el día en cama y tal vez a nadar un rato en la piscina, así que puedes irte sin problemas, si te necesito, te llamaré- sonreía Asami tras guiñarle el ojo y volver a mirar su iPad, Korra suspiró y asintió.

\- entonces si es así, me iré, cuídese y la veo la siguiente semana- Korra iba a salir pero Asami la detuvo de nuevo.

\- Korra espera- Korra se giró con miedo en su cuerpo al ver que la heredera se había parado y que solo llevaba una fina bata transparente de color violeta en su hermoso y buen torneado cuerpo, se metió por la puerta donde iba a su estudio, Asami le dijo que fuera y ella entró con miedo, lo único que vio fue Asami recargada en el fino escritorio de madera de abedul de color vino, al parecer estaba escribiendo algo la heredera, Korra se acercó a solo centímetros de ella y en ese momento Asami se giró y ambas quedaron a pocos centímetros, Korra podía sentir la pierna de Asami rozarse con sus muslos si seguía esa fricción seguramente su miembro comenzaría a despertarse, rápidamente Asami le extendió un cheque, Korra lo miró.

\- es... lo de tu paga de esta semana- Korra la miró, cierto se suponía que le pagaban cada semana, cogío el cheque y sonrío, necesitaba ese dinero debía pagar la colegiatura de su hermana.

\- gracias, estaba preocupada por no poder pagar la colegiatura de mi Opal- Asami sonreía, a pesar de todo le gustaba esa sonrisa de Korra, pero no podía permitirse verse tierna con ella, se hizo un lado y se dirigió a su cama, Korra se quedó impávida, ¿qué había hecho mal?, salió del estudio y miro a Asami en su cama viendo de nuevo el aparato, suspiró y cerró sus ojos y se fue caminando a la puerta principal.

\- bonito fin de semana Ingeniera Sato- Asami no la miro.

\- excelente fin Jones, no olvides llegar el lunes a las 6 de la mañana- Korra suspiró y salió de la habitación, no es que le importaba la indiferencia de Asami, pero bueno había sido muy linda ayer y ahora era indiferente y prepotente de nuevo, tal vez era mejor así, se sentía Korra sucia al imaginar que Asami quería algo con ella aunque fuera sexo. Fue a su habitación, se quitó la ropa de su trabajo y la hecho a su maleta, dejaría de llevarse dicha maleta, solo llevaría lo indispensable igual usaba ese traje y compraría más, por el momento con ese dinero iría a su casa y de ahí a la universidad de su hermana a pagar la colegiatura, estaba contenta, vio la chaqueta que venía con la moto, le sonrió a pesar de que había sido regalo de la moto le tenía aprecio, tenía a Raava así que tenía su punto religioso y eso sentía una gran protección por parte de la heredera, se la puso y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, amarro la valija y se subió a su moto pidiendo sus llaves, en ese momento Roger apareció sonriéndole.

\- como que ya te vas- decía el hombre

\- Asami dijo que no saldrá y me dijo que podía irme- Korra se ponía su casco.

\- Ingeniera Sato, Jones- decía Roger, Korra se reía.

\- lo siento, la ingeniera perdón, en fin nos vemos el lunes, no se pero siento que te caigo mal- prendía su moto y daba unos pequeños arranques colocándose para salir esperando que abrieran las puertas-

\- no lo sientas, por qué es verdad- Korra lo miró aún sobre el casco, Roger sonrío.

\- claro que me cae mal toda la gente que intenta que mi querida Asami, se enoje constantemente y tú siempre la provocas por tu tonto orgullo- Korra solo miro con el casco puesto cuando la puerta se abrió, ella arranco dejando a ese hombre ahí con una sonrisa.

\- pero claro que eh visto que ambas se miran distinto e igual al mismo tiempo- al final Roger se quedaba sonriendo viendo como la escolta se iba de la mansión Sato.

\- ¿entonces ya se fue definitivamente?- decía Mako del otro lado de la línea.

\- no, solo se fue a casa- decía Asami un poco triste.

\- por dios Asami si ya confirmaste que si quiere contigo, por qué no le dijiste- Asami suspiraba.

\- como iba a decirle que ayer vi cómo se masturbo pensando... en... mi-

\- ay Asami, eres una tonta, pero bueno solo puedo decirte que espero en verdad y este soltera, por qué si regresa de este fin con novia , olvídate que puedas tener una noche pasional con ella-decía Mako haciendo que Asami se enojara más por su comentario,¿a ella que le importaría eso?.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korra se encontraba en la universidad de su hermana se había hecho alrededor de casi 4 horas después de haber salido de la mansión Sato y había ido a su nueva casa a cambiarse con de nuevo con ropa limpia y adecuada para su moto, un pantalón de mezclilla pegado, una camisa negra y su chaqueta de cuero y unos guantes, era lo que había elegido la morena y se sentía nuevamente poderosa como cuando estaba joven y había tenido su primera Satomoto, se encontraba en la caja pagando, el pago había entrado a tiempo respiro hondo y sonrío a la de la caja.

-gracias señorita- y salió de ahí con el pago, metió el Boucher a uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra y salió por la universidad.

\- ¡Korra!- la morena volteo y sonrió al ver a su hermana, sorprendida por que estaba ahí, la niña corrió casi echándose encima de ella, Korra giro en su lugar con ella en los brazos.

-Hola pequeña- Opal se bajó agarrando su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con Asami?- Korra sonreía.

-la Ingeniera me dejo salir, hoy se la pasara todo el día en cama, o eso fue lo que dijo jaja- Opal sonrió y tomo su mano y la jalo dentro de la Universidad, Korra sonrió asombrada y se dejó guiar.

-hoy es el día de los chicos en el campo, hoy es el partido de futbol americano, vamos a verlo y después regresemos a casa- Korra la detuvo y Opal se sorprendió.

-tenía pensado quedarnos en Oakland todo este fin, quería ir con Lin a Zaofu, los extraño- Opal sonreía y asentía, ambas se metían al campus a ver el partido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asami se encontraba en la piscina nadando, todo el día habia estado en su cabeza esa mujer y su cuerpo, su forma de ser, su olor, no podía sacarla de su mente, estaba completamente a su merced, nunca se habia sentido asi, ni siquiera aquella vez que se habia enamorado y que le habían roto su corazón hace tanto tiempo.

-Hola primor- Asami salía del agua y miraba hacia arriba al ver a Mako ahí sonriendo.

-que haces tú aquí- la voz de Asami era prepotente, al parecer hoy no andaba con ganas de soportar las ocurrencias de Mako.

-oh vaya, veo que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo- Asami volvió a nadar ignorando a su amigo, el joven se fue a sentar en una de las sillas cruzando su pierna mientras disfrutaba de ver a su amiga haciendo nado sincronizado en su alberca.

-debiste tocarte, aun cuando no hayas visto mucho- Asami lo ignoraba

-no que ahora estas de malas y seguramente con un gran dolor en tu parte intimida- se quedaba recargada en la pared de la alberca recordando las escenas de ayer, que la molestaban tanto.

-enserio a que has venido Mako-

-a que no te amargues este fin y que cuando ella vuelva tú, puedas atacar como lo que eres, una Sato- Asami volvía a nadar ahora contra él, iba a salirse de la alberca.

-en realidad debería despedirle, como se atreve a pensar en mi sexualmente- salía de la alberca en un hermoso y sexy traje de baño color negro, las gotas corrían por esa nívea piel, las mismas gotas podían deleitarse con tan pronunciadas curvas, era una diosa frente a cualquiera.

-te juro que si no fuera gay, yo también me masturbaría pensando en ti- Asami lo miraba sonriendo, mientras se secaba con una toalla.

-eres un idiota- ambos sonreían, en ese momento entraba su mayordomo.

-señorita Asami, la buscan a fuera- Asami se enredaba la toalla.

-quien me busca Ryu-

-el príncipe Iroh señorita Asami- la pelinegra se sorprendió al pensar que otra vez el habia llegado, tenía lógica siempre volvía con su familia casi a final del año, suspiro y miro a Mako quien hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-gracias, supongo que también está la reina Izumi y su hija- decia Asami.

-en realidad solo ha venido el príncipe y la reina y están con su padre ahora, es por eso que me han pedido que la llamara- Asami suspiro, le dijo que en un momento iría y miro a Mako.

-bueno, puedes desquitar tu mal genio con ese hombre a fin y acabo, siempre disfrutan ambos de tener sexo sin ningún noviazgo- Asami suspiro.

-en realidad, si deje de tener sexo con él, fue porque él me propuso matrimonio y cada año vienen a que el intente una y otra vez, que yo lo mande lejos, porque no quiero casarme, pensé que este año no vendrían y ahora ve, más problemas no se me pueden acumular- Mako y Asami se iban a su habitación, aunque fuera algo inapropiado tanto Hiroshi y los demás sabían que Mako era gay, por lo tanto no habia peligro alguno, al menos que la reina Izumi supiera eso tal vez lo vería mal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡ehh vamos equipoooo!- Korra gritaba con entusiasmo, mientras disfrutaba de una bolsa de palomitas y en compañía de los amigos de su hermana, incluyendo a los hijos de Suyin, quien se habían alegrado de ver a Korra, después de varios días a excepción de los gemelos que ellos jugaban en el equipo.

-¿entonces, ya todo está bien?- decia Jinora sonriéndole a Korra.

-sí, todo está mucho mejor, hoy recibí mi primer pago y bueno, hoy Salí temprano pero no siempre será asi, por eso debo aprovechar y me encantaría verlos al rato para tocar y quedarnos en su casa, claro si tu tía y tu otra tía nos deja- Jinora sonreía.

-sabes que si-Jinora sonreía, después del partido salían de ahí riéndose, habían ganado y habia ido al campo a felicitar a los gemelos, en cuanto vieron a Korra.

-¡EHHHH NOS VISTE!- ambos la habia abrazado, Korra de nuevo estaba en esos brazos fuertemente muriendo lento por el fuerte abrazo.

-Arg…chicos….- la soltaron haciendo que cayera casi muerta, rápido Opal y Jinora la paraban sonriendo.

-felicidades chicos, ustedes son los mejores- decia Korra tras respirar.

-sí, pero solo aprendimos de la mejor- Korra sonreía, iba a volver hablar pero unos labios rápidamente se posaron en ella, no reacciono hasta que pudo visualizar quien era, tal vez en otro momento la hubiera podido rechazar pero ahora, tenía una gran necesidad de desahogar toda la frustración sexual que traía, tras terminar el beso apasionado, miro a su agresora, no sonrió, pero tampoco la rechazo.

-hasta que te dejas ver querida Avatar- era azula.

-hola azula, porque me besaste- la chica sonreía sin soltar su mano, Opal estaba furiosa podía soportar que Korra volviera a sus andadas donde cuando la iba a ver a su casa, habia bragas, medias o ropa de otras mujeres en toda su casa, pero soportar que Azula quisiera algo con su hermana, no le gustaba.

-bueno, me tenías muy abandonada-Korra suspiro y pudo sentir la mirada intensa de su hermana.

-amm bueno, deberíamos irnos, si queremos volver ya son las 5- decia Korra soltando a la chica pelinegra de ojos ámbar.

-sí, yo también opino lo mismo- Opal tomaba la mano de su hermana- nos vemos en un rato en Zaofu- ambas salían a prisa, cuando llegaron a la moto, Korra le dio su casco, no habia traído el casco de Opal puesto que no pensaba encontrársela, pero no habia ningún problema, Korra se subió colocándose unas gafas de sol, pero cuando iba a encender la moto.

-Korra-ambas voltearon y era azula.

-Korra si no arrancas te juro que aplastare tus bolas llegando a casa- decia Opal tras el oído de su hermana, quien trago fuertemente saliva, le dio una sonrisa a Azula.

-dime Azula- la chica miro a su hermana quien tampoco soportaba.

-bueno es que como vas a volver espero verte en Zaofu, me gustaría platicar algo contigo- Korra sabía a donde iba esto y sinceramente se moría por meter su miembro en alguien, pero sabía que si se volvía a enredar con ella, seguramente tendría que soportarla los 6 meses que estaría Azula en California.

-bueno, si tengo tiempo tal vez- Azula se acercó a ella y pudo ver más de cerca como saboreo sus labios, Korra respiro hondo, si tan solo pudiera usar esos labios en alguna parte de Korra.

-créeme que no te vas a arrepentir- sin más le daba un ligero beso en los labios y se iba de ahí- ¡Nos vemos al rato…Avatar…Korra!- la morena arranco la moto y giro para irse a casa, podía sentir como su hermana le apretaba con fuerza las costillas, seguramente cuando llegaran, Opal le diría de cosas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-hija, has tardado mucho en venir- Asami se encontraba en la oficina de su padre, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, detrás de ella Mako se encontraba igual, ambos entraron y vieron del sillón contrario al de su padre a la reina quien se paró con una leve sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia Asami.

-buenas tardes pequeña Asami, veo que sigues igual de hermosa después de 2 años de no vernos- era una mujer de cabello gris y unos lentes delgados, alta y delgada, usaba un vestido largo color vino con bordes de color ocre, representativo de su pequeño reino de corea del sur.

-es un placer tenerla aquí su alteza- Asami tomaba su mano besando su dorso ligeramente, aquella mujer sonreía.

-Señorita Asami- entonces ahí Asami suspiraba sonriendo, giro en para mirar aquel joven atractivo alto y fornido, de ojos ámbar y cabello azabache, un hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera en su vida, menos Asam.

-Príncipe Iroh- dijo Asami dando una ligera sonrisa, aquel chico tomo su mano y la beso delicadamente sin quitar la mirada ámbar de la mirada verde de Asami.

-Después de dos años y puedo ver que tus hermosos ojos, aún pueden ser míos- Asami rio un poco y aparto un poco la mirada, tomo la mano de Iroh y miro a su padre y a la reina.

-si nos disculpan- miro a Mako quien entendió lo que iba hacer- llevare al príncipe Iroh a mostrarle lo bien que eh practicado mis clases de equitación, estaremos en las caballerizas padre, es un placer tenerla de nuevo aquí su alteza y espero nos honre con su presencia aceptando quedarse en la mansión igual- la reina asentía y ambos salían de ahí, su rumbo a las caballerizas, donde seguramente ambos practicarían equitación solos.

-al final sé que ambos se casaran, ya lo vera mi reina- la mujer giraba con Hiroshi y sonreía asintiendo lo que el señor dijo, Mako solo suspiro triste, su amiga no era lo que quería y por eso se habia negado tanto tiempo sin mencionar que también tenía que ver mucho la muerte de su madre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Han llegado- Lin decia a ambas jóvenes morenas, quienes llegaban con una sonrisa abrazando a la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Lin, lamento no haber venido avisarte antes, pero bueno ya estamos aquí, espero nos recibas estos 3 días en tu casa para estar con ustedes- Lin sonreía poniendo su mano en el hombro de Korra.

-sabes que mi casa es tu casa-Korra sonreía, pero su mirada se desvió cuando vio a Azula quien le hacía señal dirigiendo su mirada y sus manos a un lugar apartado de Zaofu.

-amm bueno, necesito ir al baño, ahora regreso- decia Korra, Lin sonreía y dejaba que se fuera pero Opal no se tragaba eso.

-¡KORRA!- la morena volteaba a ver a su hermana que estaba furiosa horas antes habia peleado con su hermana en casa.

-¡TE LO DIJE KORRA NO!- la morena la vio y solo le sonrió.

-tranquila voy hacer lo correcto- Opal la miro enojada y la soltó hiendose con jinora, Korra suspiro y se fue tras azula, quien se metió al baño y ella la siguió sin problema alguno.

(M) INCIO

-por un minuto pensé que tu hermana no iba a dejar que vinieras- Korra estaba en la puerta del baño, viendo a azula en el lavabo mirando el espejo, rápidamente giro para poner seguro a la puerta, trago saliva y se acercó a ella despacio, colocándose atrás de la pelinegra.

-no debería estar aquí- Azula se mordió los labios y pego completamente su trasero al miembro de Korra, donde empezó a masajearlo con el sintiendo como el bulto se ponía rígido y cada vez más duro.

-jaja, si tal vez no debes, pero claro que quieres estar aquí- Korra comenzaba a jadear, rápidamente tomo de los brazos a Azula y la volteo bruscamente provocando que la joven sacara un gemido, rápidamente la mujer subió las piernas a la cadera de Korra pegándola a ella.

-hmmm, veo que aún no está erecto- Korra la miraba sin ninguna expresión solo jadeaba, lo que ella sentía por esa mujer era solo el deseo de descargar toda su ira y frustración, nada más, al final se sentiría vacía pero mientras vacío todo dentro de esa mujer.

-cállate y bájate a chupármela- Azula sonreía y bajaba las piernas de la cadera de Korra, empujaba a Korra contra la pared más cerca y desabrochaba el pantalón de la morena, mientras Korra la miraba seca y con la respiración al tope.

-no tienes idea cuanto tuve que esperar para poder escucharte decir eso- Korra no expresaba nada, Azula bajo sin más y saco el miembro de Korra que aún no estaba completamente erecto y firme, no como ayer, que se habia puesto muy mal Korra al imaginar a Asami en un momento carnal y pasional, ese era el problema, con Asami sabía que sería un momento apasionado y muy deseado, con ella solo era un vacío.

-Ahhh- la voz de Korra se quebró al sentir como los labios calientes de aquella mujer, amasaban su carne que empezaba a ponerse un poco dura.

Korra no quería ver, solo levanto el rostro al techo y dejo que la envolviera poco a poco la sensación de su miembro ser masturbado por los labios de Azula.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ah….Asami- la pelinegra se encontraba en una de las caballerizas, con la pierna completamente alzada sobre el hombro de aquel chico, quien tenía aquellos pantalones de Brooks Brothers tan caros en el suelo, junto con sus bóxer de Calvin Klein, sin mencionar las bragas de encaje de color negra de Asami de Carine Gilson, ambos se encontraba unidos tras llegar a la caballeriza Asami no perdió tiempo posando sus labios sobre los de aquel chico, acorralándolo dentro de una caballeriza, donde rápidamente le habia desabrochado su pantalón y bajado sus bóxer, tomo su miembro y comenzó a bombearlo despacio mientras lo apretaba provocando que aquel joven gimiera hasta conseguir que se pusiera en tan solo minutos duro y firme para que la penetrara con rudeza.

-Hazlo fuerte- decia Asami jadeando, aquel chico sonrió un poco confundido.

-deberíamos hacerlo lento, tengo 2 años que no tengo tu cuerpo- el joven iba a besarla, pero Asami no se dejó y con sus manos tomo la cadera de este y la jalo hacia ella, provocando que su miembro entrara chocando con la pared de Asami, la pelinegra jadeo fuerte y mordió los labios de aquel chico.

-quiero que me cojas fuerte Iroh- aquel chico la miro desconcertado, ambos se quedaron viéndose y sin más comenzó a moverse duro contra ella y aumentando cada vez más la velocidad.

-ahhh….asi, mas fuerte- la voz de Asami era apenas ligera, pero estaba disfrutando de las penetraciones de aquel joven, quien al parecer ya estaba muy duro y podía sentir Asami que no tardaría en correrse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ahh Korra, más lento- la morena tenia a la pelinegra de espaldas tirada en el suelo de aquel baño, mientras la tenía en cuatro patas dándole con rudeza y velocidad, Korra estaba siendo salvaje con aquella chica, tenía la necesidad de correrse lo más pronto posible, necesitaba vaciarse en aquel condón que se habia puesto.

-¿Por qué?, ¿te estoy lastimando?- cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad de sus caderas, se escuchaba el choque de su pelvis con las nalgas de aquella chica, Azula no podía sostenerse en sus manos al suelo, sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

-no…es demasiado….rico- Azula levantaba el rostro y Korra aprovechaba para tomar su larga cabellera y jalarla- uhmm, pero me voy a correr muy pronto- Korra le daba con fuerza hasta el fondo, dando en el punto exacto de Azula que hacia gritar a la pelinegra frenéticamente.

-es…lo que quiero, que te corras- y asi tomaba con ambas manos la cadera de la chica dándole con fuerza, provocando que Azula gritara con fuerza, sin medirse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(M ) FIN

-donde esta Korra- decia Lin a Jinora y Opal, la morena estaba con las manos en la barra y su barbilla recargada en ellas con una mirada triste, porque sabía que estaba haciendo su hermana y lo peor de todo solo era por desahogar todas sus frustraciones, Jinora miro a Opal y suspiro.

-Korra dijo que iría por cigarrillos, asi que no debe tardar, se supone que tocamos en 5 minutos- Lin hacia mueca de desagrado y se iba de ahí.

-Gracias Jinora- decia Opal, Jinora sonreía abrazando a la pequeña morena.

-al final de todo, Korra es adulta Opal y si ella hace esto, bueno recuerda que desde que tus padres murieron, ya no sale con nadie, si puede desahogarse asi, pues a mí tampoco me parece pero debe hacerlo de algún modo- Opal se ponía más triste.

-lo sé, pero yo no me molestaría si tendría novia, preferiría que tuviera novia a que tuviera que meterse con esa mujer que ni siquiera la conocemos, no sabemos de donde es- Jinora suspiraba y entonces a lo lejos veía a Korra salir del baño, pero sola.

-mira ahí esta Korra- y Opal miraba, la morena mayor se acercaba a ella y Opal la miraba con enojo.

-Hola- decia Korra con una sonrisa ambas chicas la miraban seria, Korra aun seguía con su sonrisa y entonces Opal se paraba empujándola.

-Opal tranquila yo- pero entonces Opal miraba hacia abajo, Korra bajo la mirada y cerro sus ojos suspirando cansada.

-dile la próxima vez que no sea tan descarada y que si se corre encima de ti, no sea en los putos pantalones Korra- Opal salía de ahí enojada, Jinora miraba a Korra.

-yo no tengo nada en contra que hagas esto, tienes todo el derecho pero deberías hacerlo, con alguien que conozcas y quieras Korra, sino, al final te sentirás vacía, como ahorita- le acariciaba la mejilla y salía tras Opal, Korra se quedaba ahora peor, no se habia dado cuenta que toda esa parte de su pantalón de mezclilla habia una mancha oscura, en otras circunstancia parece como si se hubiera hecho pipi, pero su hermana sabía que no era eso, se quedó ahí en la barra a esperar a que se le pasara, pidió un vaso de vodka en la rocas seco, necesitaba algo amargo que pudiera aliviar su dolor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-eso fue intenso- Iroh se encontraba abrochando su cinturón, mientras veía como Asami subía sensualmente sus bragas y se acomodaba su blusa negra.

-…- la pelinegra no decia nada, solo miraba el pasillo de ese lugar vació, Iroh se acomodaba su camisa y se la abrochaba mientras se acercaba detrás de ella para abrazarla.

-¡no Iroh, suéltame!- Asami lo empujaba con una mueca de desagrado y acomodándose las mangas de su blusa, Iroh se quedaba sorprendido.

-¿hice algo malo?- Asami ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiraba en forma de frustración.

-no Iroh, pero sabes que no me gusta las muestras de cariño cuando terminamos de tener sexo- el joven se le quedaba viendo sin entender por qué siendo una mujer tan dulce y bella, por dentro era seca, fría y una persona sin sentimientos.

-bien, tienes razón, ¿podré verte mañana?- Asami tomaba su liga de peinar y tomaba su cabello para hacerse su cola de caballo típica, se giró viendo como este se abrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa y se acercó sensual y delicamente a él, quitando sus manos y ella abrochando esos botones que hacían falta, provocando en Iroh una sorpresa a su cambio repentino humor.

-claro cariño, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a montar un caballo de verdad?- Iroh sonreía y Asami igual, se acercaba a sus labios y los besaba despacio.

-para mí sería un placer montar contigo lo que sea- Asami reia delicadamente, habia terminado con Iroh y salía de la caballeriza.

-te veo mañana, me siento cansada, iré a mi cuarto espero y no te moleste- Iroh se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa, ya le bastaba con lo que habia pasado, una vez más habia tenido a la mujer más codiciada del mundo, aunque solo por un rato, pero en algún momento la tendría para siempre, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Asami se iba a su habitación con un gran vacío en su estómago y su corazón, cuando llego a su cuarto y cerró la puerta se quedó en ella recargada y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, su amigo se lo habia advertido y ella no hizo caso, pero es que nada llenaba ese vacío enorme que sentía al verse rodeaba de su padre y su familia, el dinero y la gente que era hipócrita a su alrededor, quería de vuelta a su madre, que era la única que podía ver en ella más que un status o una mente privilegiada o un premio que debía ganar cualquier hombre, solo era su jazmín, su niña y ella quería ser eso de alguien algún día, sin que tuvieran que lastimarla de nuevo, despacio camino hacia su estudio, encendió la lámpara de su escritorio y se dirigió a sentarse, saco unos papeles de su escritorio y los puso en él.

-no debí dejarte ir- miraba con determinación la foto de Korra, habia algo en ella que le gustaba, pero no sabía que o si lo sabía pero no quería reconocer, tenía miedo por esta gran fascinación por esa mujer, sus ojos ese largo cabello y su sonrisa, sin duda era lo mejor de ella, seguramente ahorita se encontraba en aquel lugar, donde iba a desaparecer olvidando todos sus problemas, tenía la dirección la habia obligado a dársela, pero ¿de que serviría que fuera a buscarla?, ¿iba a cambiar algo?, ¿sentiría algo más que el vacío que sentí ahorita?, cerro sus ojos y se quedó pensando en Korra, en su fuerte y hermosa guardaespaldas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Gracias Zaofu, espero se encuentren bien, esta noche les tocaremos algo rudo jaja, disfrútenlo tanto como nosotros- Korra miraba a su grupo y sonreía ligeramente.

watch?v=JAhcoj7Yb0g (Were are the brave – Veridia)X

La música comenzaba a sonar con Jinora y luego con los gemelos, mientras su mente viajaba al único punto que en este momento le daba la fuerza para ser valiente.

-esta…va para ti Asami- murmuraba antes de que Opal diera su salida.

"Were are the Braveeeee"

-Deberías ir a buscarla- Mako estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Asami viendo como esa mujer se debatía por irse a Zaofu, aunque tardara casi 20 minutos en llegar.

-has dicho que tardara eso si es que más, tal vez cuando llegue, ella se fue o simplemente no fue y yo fui a buscarla ¿con que pretexto Huh?- decia Asami con aun la foto de Korra en las manos.

"There is an enemyyyyy…Dressed as a frieeeend"

\- no pierdes nada con intentar, el pretexto, solo quiere saber quién eres- Asami lo miraba sorprendida, sabía que quería decir con eso y la sonrisa de su amigo le habia dicho todo, que más daba, se paró sin despedirse de él saliendo por la puerta a toda velocidad.

"The picture of deceit Who knows the eeeeeend"

Busco la forma de llegar al garaje donde tomo uno de sus Satomoviles el más rápido, Roger vio la salida de esa mujer pero no dijo nada, pidió que abrieran la puerta y el rugido del auto se dio paso en ese lugar.

"We are standing here unafraid In the lions deeeeeen"

La heredera salió a toda prisa, estaba loca y enferma al salir asi, solo para ir a buscar a una desconocida que ni siquiera sabía que iba a ir a decirle.

"Cause theeeee poweeeer strooong enoooough to saveeeee"

Korra y su grupo cantaba con fuerza, mientras Zaofu se movía saltando y gritando con su grupo, Korra visualizaba una vez más a Asami, quería verla una vez más deseaba con ansias ver entrar a la ingeniera por la puerta de Zaofu, que sonriera al verla ahí sin miedo, sin temor a decirle lo mucho que deseaba tenerla ahí, en ese momento su cuerpo, su mente ya no podía pensar, ella quería a Asami ahí.

"Love is always gonna win the fight Because the blood runs deep inside

Weeee are the braveeeeee"

Asami se encontraba en el puente que dividía de california a San Francisco, iba en el auto que ella habia creado más rápido del mundo, si tenía suerte tal vez llegaría en 20 minutos como habia dicho Mako, pero cuando llegara, ¿Qué iba a decirle a Korra?, ¿ni siquiera se habia bañado y aun olia al perfume de aquel joven, el miedo la invadió por un momento, su cuerpo estaba temblando, ¿Qué diría Korra si olia a un hombre?, pero por que le importaba eso, de repente paro el auto, pudo escuchar como el coche rechino y la gente le pito por su repentino movimiento, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, miro el gran puente y las luces que podía verse a lo lejos de la otra ciudad, necesitaba aire, salió del auto y se asomó por el enorme puente, viendo kilómetros y kilómetros de agua oscura y el cielo estrellado.

-no puedo- rápidamente saco su iphone y llamo a Mako quien contesto enseguida.

-wow ya llegaste- pero Mako se quedó en pánico al escuchar el llanto de Asami.

-no puedo Mako, no sé ni por qué lo estoy haciendo, tengo miedo- dijo Asami en un llanto.

-oh cariño, envíame tu posición iré por ti, perdóname por decirte que fueras, voy por ti espera- sin más colgó y Asami se metió a su auto llorando sin entender su miedo.

En Zaofu Korra se encontraba en su solo de la canción, el sudor recorría sus sienes y tenía los ojos cerrados al visualizar la sonrisa y el cuerpo de la heredera, en su mente imaginaba que un día ella se fijaría en Korra y unirían sus labios en un beso y en una noche llena de amor y protección, su sonrisa apareció y con toda su fuerza dio su grito final, tras escuchar el ritmo de la música y darse cuenta que estaba en Zaofu con toda esa gente que la quería y que habían ido ese día con la esperanza de verla ahí.

"Love is gonna win the fight Fear is gonna run and hideeee"

"We're not afraid"

"We're not afraid"

Todo el mundo saltaba y gritaba con emoción al escuchar la fuerza de la voz de Korra, hoy la morena tenía ganas de mostrar que nada la detendría, que el miedo no era una opción y que no importara cuantas veces todo el mundo o la misma heredera la hiciera sentir mal o bien, ella no tendría miedo, no habia en su cuerpo miedo, solo era valiente y lucharía por todo lo que ella quería.

"Were a re the Braveeeee"

"Ohhhhh…ohhh we are the braaaveeee

Braveeeeee

Braveeeee ehhhh "

La música termino y Zaofu gritaba el nombre de nuevo de Korra, la morena respiro profundo su rostro sudaba y miro una vez más a la puerta con la esperanza de que tal vez, entraría aquella mujer que estaba en sus pensamientos, pero la realidad es que Asami se encontraba en su habitación envuelta entre los brazos de Mako, llorando y desconsolada por el miedo que la invadía.

-a quien esperas- la voz de Jinora la sorprendió, mientras escuchaba los gritos de todos, miro a la puerta y suspiro en decepción.

\- un milagro Jinora, un milagro-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-sigues enojada conmigo- Opal se encontraba poniéndose su pijama mientras su hermana se encontraba en la cama donde se quedarían juntas.

-…- la pequeña morena no contesto, Korra suspiro y se paró colocándose atrás de su hermana para abrazarla.

-por favor Opal, perdóname- Opal cerraba sus ojos en decepción.

-al final de todo es tu cuerpo, tu sabes lo que haces con el- Korra le besaba su frente.

-no es eso, solo que bueno sé que lo que diré es feo, pero necesitaba desahogarme- Opal se giraba para abrazarla de la cadera y recargarse en la pared.

-habiendo tantas chicas bonitas, que quieren una relación con una chica como tú, debiste cogerte a esa mujer que no me da ni un poquito de confianza, Korra- la morena recargaba su frente a la de su hermana.

-te prometo que no volveré a meterme con ella- Opal suspiraba.

-solo quiero que tengas una relación normal, una chica que pueda llevarse bien conmigo, que empieces a tener una familia- Korra sonreía.

-tu eres mi familia- Opal se apartaba.

-no, tu propia familia- Korra se quedaba en la pared.

-sabes que no puedo embarazar a nadie- Opal tiraba al suelo su ropa.

-¡PERO SI TE METES A TRATAMIENTO SI!, ni siquiera has intentado hacerlo sin condón, solo porque un pendejo doctor te dijo no, no debes quedarte con ello Korra, por favor- Opal jalaba las manos de su hermana y la llevaba a la pequeña cama.

\- solo quiero tener a un bebe, que se parezca a ti o a la chica que escojas, quiero jugar con él o ella, por favor Korra- la morena suspiraba.

-por qué me quieres casar tan pronto- se empezaban a reir.

-no, no quiero que te cases tan pronto pero quiero, por lo menos consigue una novia- Korra la miraba y ponía una cara picara.

-y ¿tu?, que contigo- Opal se ponía roja y se apartaba de nuevo de ella para levantar su ropa.

-yo…ya llegara quien quiera hacerte enojar- Korra sonreía y jalaba la cadera de su hermana para que se sentara en su pierna, su hermana sonreía y se abrazaban mientras Opal le quitaba las ligas del cabello de Korra.

-vamos a dormir pequeña Opal, hoy te tocara dormir conmigo- Opal se reia y abrazaba a su hermana.

-dormiré calientita hoy- comenzaba a reírse mientras jugaban a las cosquillas antes de dormir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El fin de semana para ambas mujeres habia sido bueno después de todo, Opal y Korra se la habían pasado todo el tiempo juntas y Korra ya no habia desaparecido con ese tal Azula, ni siquiera esa mujer se habia acercado a ellas en esos tres días, el domingo se habían ido de con sus amigos a las 7 de la noche con el propósito de llegar a las 9 a su casa, donde naga las habia extrañado y ambas habían disfrutado una taza de chocolate de nuevo, Korra habia dejado el iphone en su cuarto, no lo quería para nada, por suerte nadie habia llamado, no habia sido requerida, Asami igual se la habia pasado bien a pesar de tener a la familia real del príncipe Iroh ahí, según el lunes llegaría la hermana de este, Asami no le caía muy bien la chica era muy golfa y no se medía ante nadie, lo único que disfruto es la compañía de su padre y hermanos, que era el único momento donde estaban juntos cuando llegaba la reina, asi que no habia estado tan mal, sin mencionar la compañía de Mako, se encontraban cenando.

-cariño, ¿tu guardaespaldas llegara mañana?- su padre le preguntaba mientras cenaba en compañía de la reina y Iroh.

\- asi es, tiene instrucciones de llegar a las 6 en punto, lista para las tareas cotidianas- Iroh miraba con una sonrisa a Asami, la pelinegra se sentía incomoda, sabía que esto lo habia provocado ella, no tenía deseo de volver a fornicar con ese chico.

\- todavía no comprendo, como permites Hiroshi que una desconocida, con poca experiencia y luego mujer cuide a la pequeña Asami- la pelinegra inmediatamente miro a aquella mujer, su padre con una mirada la calmo y Kuvira tomo su mano.

-vera mi reina, la escolta Jones ha sido muy útil, lleva apenas una semana y fue la única la que pudo resolver el asunto del collar que se encontró en el patio, al principio no sabíamos a donde se encontraba el día que se encontró ese artefacto, pero Jones se encontraba en la habitación de Asami en tan solo unos segundos tras sonar la alarma, realmente es un buen elemento, sin mencionar que salvo a Kuvira de dos asaltante cuando la conoció- decia Hiroshi sonriéndole a Asami y a Kuvira.

-entonces, me gustaría conocer y darle una muestra de mi gratitud a esa escolta por cuidar muy bien a las hermosas hijas de Hiroshi Sato, en especial a Asami, mi mejor amiga y algún día mi prometida- Iroh tomaba la mano de Asami, la pelinegra estaba que no la calentaba el sol, ¿Qué quién era para premiar a Korra?, ¿decir que algún día seria su prometida?, solo lo miro seria y sin decir nada.

-ya se le premia lo bastante bien por ello, Korrita es buena y yo solo tengo los mejores elementos Iroh- decia Kuvira tomando su vino.

-a mi igual me gustaría conocer a esa mujer- decia la reina, Asami se paraba ya no podía más.

-con permiso de momento se me ha quitado el apetito, me siento un poco mal, iré a mi habitación a descansar, mañana es un largo día de trabajo, que tengan una excelente noche- Asami salía lo más rápido de ahí, Kuvira se paraba detrás de ella hasta seguirla a su habitación.

-¿algo pasa?- Asami se agarraba su cabeza.

-no me siento bien es todo- decia Asami.

-¿segura?- Asami volteaba y se sentaba en la cama, con la mano hizo una seña diciéndole a su hermana que se sentara con ella.

-¿tú tienes relaciones con Baatar, no es asi?- Kuvira abria los ojos y se ponía roja.

-¡cómo te pones a decirme eso idiota!- Asami sonreía.

-tranquila, papa no sabrá nada, solo quiero saber ¿Cómo lo haces para no sentirte sucia o culpable?- Kuvira no entendía lo que queria decirle su hermana o tal vez sí.

-tuviste relaciones con Iroh cierto- Asami, no dijo nada eso no era lo que le tenía mal, lo que ella quería decir es que moría por estar con Korra, pero se sentía mal.

-sí, pero no lo amo solo fue un desfogue- Kuvira frunció el ceño un poco molesta.

-mira, yo con Baatar no tengo nada amoroso, solo es sexo y bueno él no es de mi status y su mi padre supiera, me mataría o lo mataría, el punto aquí es que Iroh es el príncipe y de hecho su mama y nuestro padre quieren que ustedes estén juntos, pero si solo quieren sexo, bueno Asami disfrútalo- Asami la miraba, no era la respuesta que esperaba asi que planeo otra.

-y…que pasaría si, yo conociera a otro chico, que no es de nuestro mismo status, pero que no quiero pero muero por estar con él y- Kuvira miraba a su hermana sorprendida.

-jaja tal vez lo hubiera creído de Bolin o incluso de mí, pero de ti wow, me sorprende bastante que tú también tengas pensamientos asi- Asami suspiraba.

-bueno de igual no eres de piedra y nunca te hemos visto un noviazgo, pues si realmente quieres fornicar con él, no te sientas culpable y disfruta el momento, solo que, no dejes que los sentimientos se mezclen- Asami la miraba.

-¿Qué tendría de malo que me gustara o que tú te enamoraras de Baatar?-Kuvira sonrió.

-Somos Sato Asami, no cualquier mierda puede embarrarse en nosotras, somos finas, somos únicas y lo único, no es de nadie- Asami miro a su hermana sus ojos mostraban realmente que lo que le decia era cierto, sin más le pidió que se fuera.

-solo espero que si hay otro chico y no es de nosotros, solo lo utilices, no pienso acusarte con padre, yo hago lo mismo, pero si te enamoras Asami, yo lo buscare y lo matare- Asami volteaba a verla sorprendida, Kuvira salía de su habitación.

-wow, mi hermana está enferma- se acostaba en su cama acariciando su vientre.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente, bueno nos vemos aqui como siempre estoy sorprendida con sus mensajes y bueno esto no podria ser si no fuera por mi novia jaja, bueno ella me ayuda bastante ya que yo no conozco mucho de estas personajes, yo soy la que le dicta y ella escribe ahora que tiene vacaciones pues estaremos mas tiempo aqui y asi, tambien se espera verlos a ustedes con nosotras disfrutar de las historias, aunque sea la cuenta de ella bueno me gusta subir este fic que en mis ratos libres escribo para luego leerselo y se ria de mi jaja, supongo que lo hace en un buen sentido en fin gracias y bueno contesto sus comentarios y les dejo el siguiente capitulo por favor haganme saber que si les gusta.

* * *

Reviews

: jaja gracias y bueno ya te traje el siguiente capitulo, espero e igual te guste y bueno deseo ver tu review cuando suba el sig gracias y aqui nos vemos igual saludos.

Zhyo Jarjayez: hmmm descripciones jaja si... supongo entonces que eres toda una Korra (andrea) que le gusta la mala vida y seducir a las jovenes e inocentes chicas como Asami (en este caso yo misma), jaja dios has comentado 3 veces en este fic, pero por donde mas comienzo a conocerte es en el otro, te juro que me da mucha pena pero tambien risa el ver como tu y mi novia interactuan para decirse las cosas, jaja ¡Es mentira que la golpeo!, ok es verdad lo del control remoto pero jaja, nunca la eh golpeado, bueno solo una vez, pero bueno preguntale el por que lo hice, yo soy muy tranquila y nada grosera, soy muy tolerante, pero hay un punto donde ustedes las "novias", se pasan y bueno uno actua por sobrevivencia, no lo se tal vez les guste el masoquismo, jaja pero en la unica forma que llego a lastimarla y solo un poco es en aquellos momentos de pasion, es todo en verdad, es un placer conocerte y que estes viendo mi fic, que comparto con ella por que no soy experta es agradable gracias y bueno jaja espero seguir viendo esos comentarios que comparten ambas, en verdad me causa gracias como las dos se conectan, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero te agrade este capitulo, cada vez se van acercando las protagonistas, un saludo.

Tc99: gracias, que bueno que te este gustando, si tienes dudas en verdad puedes preguntarme con gusto y tratare de resolverlas, jaja no te preocupes de igual forma sigue siendo su cuenta y me ayuda un poco en esta historia, asi que no es solamente mia si lo decimos asi, te agradara entonces saber que aqui comienza el juego entre ellas, por desgracia Asami no busca nada amoroso con ella, pero bueno eso poco a poco se ira abriendo entre su relacion vaya siendo mas cercana, dios siento que tu me odiaras despues pero ojala la disfrutes, gracias y espero verte en el siguiente review un saludo.

majitus95: vaya... creo que a ti no es facil engañarte y si, aqui lo veras en fin, me alegra que te guste y que sigas aqui conmigo, ese acercamiento se hara ya lo veras y lo disfrutaras aunque debo decirte que mi historia no empieza con amor, de hecho aqui sufriran ambas equivocadamente y por miedo, aqui vienen prejuicios, el apellido de Sato, y una promesa por parte de Korra y un dolor muy fuerte de corazon por parte de Asami, poco a poco se daran dando cuenta, espero te agrade y le tengas paciencia, sexo habra, eso no me queda duda por mi linda novia jaja, pero amor si va a tardar y tal vez un poco tarde, pero habra, gracias un saludo y te veo en el proximo.

veca: gracias por tus felicitaciones y si veca, tomara un giro muy inesperado, pretendo que haya una relacion un poco desiquilibrada al principio, donde poco a poco las ataduras se vayan desintegrando, habra sexo y alguno que otro celo y desamor y drama, sinceramente aqui habra drama pero espero y lo puedas apreciar, habra amor pero poco a poco se ira formando, gracias y saludos.

Kanu-Unchou: jajaja ¿enserio?, si es asi tratare de subir, me da curiosidad... ¿que tipo de tarea? si se puede saber claro y claro jajaja Korra siempre estara en problemas y mas con la Ingeniera Sato, en fin espero lo disfrutes, gracias por tus agradecimientos y espero verte pronto y me expliques tu tarea jaja adios y saludos.

AdriSato: si claro, gracias por considerarlo asi y espero verte nuevamente adios y saludos.

Uchihalkeda: gracias... si lo se son salvajes, testarudas y necias por eso deben estar juntas, pero eso sera paso a paso y claro que veras a Asami con celos, unos terribles y enormes celos jaja, espero verte nuevamente en el siguiente cap, quiero saber que tal te parecio este capitulo, saludos.

G4B1 MIX:me alegra saber que te gusta mucho el fic y si pronto cesaran esa necesidad con ellas mismas, sera algo doloroso tal vez y muy dramatico pero espero y te guste y tengas paciencia, te sigo viendo en el sig cap. cuidate y un saludo.

catching RE: jajaja si Azula y Korra, jaja yo tambien pienso lo mismo pero tranquila preparate cuando sepa Asami lo que sucedio entre ellas y bueno ¿por que te cuesta tanto que sean hermanos?, me gustaria saber eso jaja, en fin espeo verte en esta actualizacion y que me tengas paciencia si ves que esto va lento, pero quiero que el amor entre ambas sea lento y lindo.

bueno gracias por sus comentarios, los eh disfrutado todos incluyendo su actual escritora dueña de la cuenta jaja, esperamos verlos nuevamente y bueno el fic tiene drama, bastante, pero igual sera un fic con bastante contenido sexual, por el hecho de habra un acuerdo entre nuestras protagonistas y por eso el amor ira surgiendo, espero los disfrunte y bueno espero verlos en esta actualizacion, gracias.

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la leyenda de Korra

FIC AU, G'P

* * *

Eran las 5:50 de la mañana del día lunes y Korra se encontraba peinándose en su habitación de la mansión Sato y colocándose sus audífonos su sobaquera y la pistola, había comprado este fin una pequeña daga de tobillo y hoy la usaría, bueno la tendría en el tobillo por si acaso, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban aún 5 minutos, no iba a provocar la ira de Asami, así que se sentó en su cama y saco aquellos documentos que Kuvira le había dado tras lo sucedido con el medallón.

\- veamos- en los documentos habían fotos y un informe policiaco con diferentes personas, el principal era un hombre de tal vez 40 años de edad, con el cabello largo grisáceo y una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda, su nombre era Zaheer era enemigo de Hiroshi, desde que el señor Sato había hecho su fortuna al principio tenía un socio quien dijo que Hiroshi lo había traicionado y lo había enviado a la cárcel por contrabando de armamento y droga, en ese tiempo no se comprobó que en industrias futuro estuviera implicando con los almacenes que Zaheer y su novia P'Li tenían en varias regiones de Corea y en otros lugares, donde fueron encarcelados, después de eso tras 15 años en prisión se supo que se habían escapado y entonces hace 5 años, se había encendido la Boutique de la señora Yasuko Sato, al principio los forenses dijeron que había sido un corto circuito pero al llevar la investigación más a fondo por los especialistas de Kuvira se encontró que había sido provocado todo, dando a lugar que Zaheer fue el culpable de ese incendió, hasta la fecha no se había podido comprobar nada, Korra suspiró rascándose su barbilla miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba 2 minutos, abrió sus ojos y se paró corriendo saliendo por la puerta hasta el vestíbulo, había llegado a punto cuando Asami se encontraba bajando por las enormes escaleras, Roger quien se estaba riendo de Korra le extendió la mano en forma de saludo, Korra lo miró fulminante y le amenazo con su mano señalando de sus ojos a los de el, Roger se señaló preguntándose si él tenía que cuidarse y Korra asintió, rápidamente ambos giraban a ver a la ingeniera, que aún seguía hablando por el teléfono.

\- si, en tan solo 5 minutos llego, pasare primero a tu salón, después me iré a la oficina, debo colgar cuídate- y colgó mirando a Korra, la morena iba a sonreírle pero el rostro de la Ingeniera decía que estaba molesta por algo.

\- ¿por qué no tienes encendido el audífono Jones?- Korra se sintió estupida se suponía que estaba leyendo y que lo encendería cuando se fuera al vestíbulo, no supo qué decir solo miro nerviosa a Asami-

-pareciera que quieres que te eche, ¿es lo que quieres Jones?- Korra bajo la mirada.

\- no Ingeniera Sato, llegue temprano y me quedé revisando los documentos que su hermana me dio, perdóneme no pensé que me hablaría por el audífono- Asami la miro.

\- yo no te eh hablado- Korra la miro confundida.

\- le pedí a Amon que te dijera que subieras a mi habitación, pero como no tenías encendido el audífono, tuve que suponer que no habías llegado o en efecto no lo habías encendido- Korra trago saliva y miro penetrante a Asami.

\- lamento mi torpeza, no puedo prometerle que no volverá a pasar, prefiero que mis hechos hablen- Asami sonreía y caminaba a la puerta.

\- la próxima vez que estés aquí parada no tiene que ser Roger quien salga primero, debes ser tú y tú debes abrir las puertas Jones- Korra suspiraba y salía detrás de ella.

-¿iremos a industrias futuro Ingeniera Sato?- decía Korra caminando rápidamente para abrir la puerta, la abrió y sonrío Asami.

\- no, iremos con Mako pero no al hipódromo es la clave número 65, por si no sabes- se metió Asami tras sentir la mano de Korra meterla.

\- me copias Amon, Avatar con flor de jazmín, nos dirigimos con hombre Fuego a número 65, repito aquí Avatar con flor de jazmín, nos dirigimos con hombre Fuego a número 65 cambio- rápidamente Korra se metió a la limusina, Asami la miraba divertida y Korra solo disimulaba no ponerse nerviosa.

\- te copio Amon, Avatar y anotado, buen inicio de semana cambio y fuera-

\- igual, cambio y fuera- colgaba Korra y doblaba su pierna a esperar a que llegaran a su destino, Asami la miraba acariciando su quijada sensual y seductora mente.

\- veo que ya te llevas bien con él jefe de guardias- Korra miraba a Asami.

\- si es un buen sujeto Ingeniera Sato, aunque no me gusta el sobre nombre que me puso- Asami sonreía.

\- le dije que te lo pusiera- Korra la miro, Asami sonreía descaradamente.

\- no veo por qué, no soy el equilibrio ni el único humano con fuerza sobre humana- Asami se reía por lo bajo.

\- pero claro que eres única, y fuerza sobre humana claro que la tienes, eres más rápida que cualquiera de ellos y para mí eso ya es significativo, además tú eres la única que trae el Avatar, no venderé la moto- Korra se quedaba sorprendida, Asami sonrío y tomó sus papeles y comenzó a leer, eso significaba que ya no hablaría más y que Korra ya no debía interrumpir, la morena se quedó en el asiento molesta, le había engañado y como siempre ella no podía decir que no o si.

* * *

\- buenos días mi amor- decía Mako bajando por aquellas escaleras de ese enorme salón de fiestas, Asami sonreía y abrazaba fuertemente a Mako.

-buenos días bombón humano- Korra lo miraba con desprecio, pero no decía nada.

\- ¿bombón humano?- decía Asami mirándolo con desaprobación, Mako sonreía.

\- jaja, para mí es un bombón listo para comer, nNhh es una lástima que no sea heterosexual, si no ya me hubiera comido con gusto todo ese cuerpo, oh pero espera- decía Mako acariciando su barbilla, rápidamente Asami lo miraba con advertencia.

-¡ahh es verdad!, ella tiene un delicioso y hermoso pene- Korra estaba furiosa, ya sabia que Asami le había dicho a el.

-¡Mako!- decía Asami roja - te dije que no hicieras esto- Asami volteaba con Korra y la morena solo estaba sería esperando órdenes de ella.

\- ay ella no le molesta, además es un halago, Korra con gusto te haría una mamada ahorita mismo, si tú…me fornicas después Huh- Korra suspiraba fuertemente y Asami le daba un codazo en el estómago de Mako.

\- ¡eres un idiota!, tráeme los papeles del evento y lárgate- Mako sonreía aún con dolor en el estómago y se iba, Asami bajaba rápidamente con Korra quien aún no se había inmutado ni un poco.

-perdóname, él es mi mejor amigo, yo sé que no debo decirle pero-Korra no la dejó terminar.

\- no tiene que darme explicaciones, sé que no es fácil aceptar lo que soy y era lógico que su mejor amigo lo sepa, solo espero y pueda advertirle que no lo esté divulgando y que no esté diciendo esas cosas, que la próxima vez y con una disculpa de usted, le cortaré la boca- Asami se sentía tonta, miro a Korra y le sonrió apenada.

\- perdóname en verdad- Korra sonrío y se acercó a ella tomándola del hombro.

\- no se preocupe ingeniera Sato, no pasa nada en verdad- ambas se quedaron viendo y sonrieron, el momento era lindo y ambas no querían apartar la vista.

-Asami aquí están- Mako volvió a meterse y ambas suspiraron.

\- bueno dime cómo va a quedar lo de la presentación de los Satomoviles-Korra miro al gran salón y miro que había en varios lugares como podios, seguramente ahí irían los nuevos autos que presentarían este viernes que venía- Jones, este viernes estarás conmigo hasta el sábado, saldrás a las 10 de la mañana del siguiente día, te pagaré el sábado no te preocupes -

\- no es necesario ingeniera, hable con Opal y ella lo acepta, nos sirvió bastante que ese viernes saliera temprano, así que estaré aquí hasta la hora que usted me indique - Asami sonreía y seguía caminando.

\- lanzaremos los 3 nuevos Satomoviles y Bolín hará un desfile con la nueva ropa de egofug, se presentará los grandes logros de los Sato, esa noche será gloriosa para las empresas y por lógica necesitaremos la protección de los mejores guardias y escoltas de la hermana mayor de los Satos, esa noche le enseñaremos al mundo quienes somos Jones y tú tienes que lucir impecable-

\- ¿yo?- Asami sonreía.

\- iremos a una Boutique hoy de Bolín, buscaremos un traje especial para ti, si eres mi guardaespaldas tienes que lucir perfecta- Asami sonreía a Korra y la morena solo la miraba un poco asustada por lo que pretendía la ingeniera.

\- siento que no debería sorprenderme - Asami sonreía.

\- bueno yo debería sentirme sorprendida de que ya no me rechaces- Korra sonrío bajando la mirada.

\- la verdad es que no quiero volver hacerla enojar, no me gusta su forma tan dura- Asami alzaba la ceja.

\- ¿te gusta cuando te sonrío y te trato con dulzura Jones?- Asami se acercaba a ella, Korra miraba las manos de Asami que poco a poco se fueron posando en sus hombros, era ahora o nunca.

\- me gusta cuando me dice Korra en vez de Jones- Asami la miraba con fervor, ambas volvían a vincular esa conexión, podían sentir sus corazones latir con fuerza y sus respiraciones alentarse, el jugueteo en las miradas era simple pero lleno de deseo y sensaciones únicas que ambas sentían pero tenían miedo.

\- Korra- la morena miraba con presunción sus labios moverse, el olor de Asami era único y quería poseerlo.

-hey- ambas se separaban al ver a Bolín entrar con euforia.

\- ¿qué haces aquí?- decía Asami mirando a su hermano con enfado, el joven beso a su hermana y rápido fue con Korra.

\- Hola Korra- decía el joven de una manera seductora o según él seductora, por qué Korra lo miraba con aburrimiento.

\- buenos días joven Sato- decía Korra mirando a Asami.

-¡vuelvo a decirte!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- decía Asami apartando a Bolín de Korra.

\- ayyyy no seas pesada Asami, vine para ver dónde haré mi pasarela, es todo y vine para asegurarme que lleves a Korra para el traje perfecto que eh realizado para ella- decía sonriendo Bolín y alzando la ceja seductora mente para Korra.

\- yo te dije que de aquí iría a la oficina, luego iríamos, por qué no sabes acatar órdenes - decía Asami cruzada de brazos.

\- hmmm eres igual a Kuvira, ya veo por qué no la soportas- Asami suspiraba y veía a Korra.

\- ya vengo iré con Mako a preparar todo para irnos y dejar a este payaso en su oficina, cuídate por favor- Korra sonreía, Asami suspiraba hiendo con Mako, Korra miraba de reojo a Bolín quien se acercaba a ella despacio y sonriéndole.

\- Korra, eres muy fuerte sabes- Korra miraba al joven Sato que veía que se acercaba más a ella.

\- gracias y usted es... ammm ¿muy observador?- Bolín se empezó a reír de una forma que quiso interpretar ser atractivo, se acercó a Korra a centímetros de ella.

\- gracias, igual deberías tal vez no se , pensar que tú y yo bueno nos encontremos solos, aquí juntitos los dos, sin hacer nada y solteros, ¿no?- Asami iba a matar a Bolín había llegado cuando él estaba diciendo aquello.

\- jajaja discúlpeme joven Sato, pero ahí está equivocado- Asami se paralizó al escuchar eso.

-¿qué es lo que dices?, ¿tienes novio?- Korra sonrío.

\- novia mi señor- Asami sintió su corazón romperse, rápidamente dio pisadas fuertes con sus tacones en las escaleras.

\- vámonos - Korra rápidamente se colocó detrás de Asami y la siguió, Bolín se quedó paralizado su conquista había fracaso, esa mujer ya era prohibida, en cuanto Asami no le cuadraba mucho pero de igual forma le daba una opresión en su pecho pensar que Korra tenía pareja.

\- ingeniera Sato- Asami volteaba a ver a Korra, se encontraban en la boutique, Asami se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero cuando volteo al escuchar la voz de Korra, se quedó paralizada al ver a Korra con aquella ropa.

-¿se encuentra bien?- Asami estaba boquiabierta al ver a Korra con una pechera con los bordes del color rojo vino con sobrecapa de color negro, y unos pantalones parecidos a los de montar del mismo color y botas largas de color rojo vino, realmente se le veía muy bien ese traje.

\- y bien que te parece Asami- decía Bolín.

\- bueno, Korra se ve siempre bien, pero esto, wow le queda muy bien esa capa- Korra sonreía.

\- ¿no habría posibilidad de que pudiera usar ese traje de por vida?- Bolín sonreía.

\- ¿sería la única de nuestros guardias?- Asami sonreía parándose y tocando la pechera de Korra.

\- claro, por qué ella es única ella es-

\- el avatar- Asami sonreía y Korra igual.

\- si... el avatar- Bolín fruncía el ceño pero no preguntaba.

\- entonces cambiare solo el color de Korra ese día, que sea azul marino y las botas cafés, ¿te parece?, así ella usará el negro cotidianamente- Bolín sonreía.

\- me parece bien, ¿Korra?- la morena volteaba a verla

\- si la Ingeniera quiere que lo use, yo encantada de hacerlo- Asami sonreía y le decía a Korra que fuera a recoger sus cosas, Asami se quedaba viendo como Korra se iba de ahí, Bolín se le quedo viendo.

\- una mujer hermosa y sin duda única, pero tiene pareja- Asami se le quedaba viendo a su hermano.

\- lo has dicho es una mujer hermosa e única, era lógico que tuviera pareja- Bolín suspiraba en un berrinche.

Asami suspiró pensando en las cosas, todo el camino a la compañía en su mente estaba Korra y una posible pareja, la verdad es que le ardía el cuerpo, le ardía la mente y le ardía el corazón pensar que ella ya no podría obtener a Korra como ella quería, ¡pero qué estaba pensando!, ¿obtener?, ella no era un juguete, animal o cosa que podía poseer con facilidad, que era lo que Asami estaba pensando, el carro había llegado y por Korra es que había reaccionado, llegaron al último piso, Asami se sentó en el sillón y acaricio sus sienes, mientras veía entrar a Korra con ese nuevo uniforme.

\- te vez muy bien- Korra giró sonriéndole a Asami.

\- si a la Ingeniera le gusta, será entonces mi preferido- Asami se paralizó en silencio al escuchar la voz de Korra diciendo eso y peor cuando vio la sonrisa torcida de la morena, esos dientes perfectos y blancos.

\- ¿solo por que a mí me gusta Korra?- Korra la volvió a mirar dando vueltas en la oficina.

\- solo por que a la Ingeniera... le gusta- Asami sentía sus piernas flanquear, aunque estuviera sentada podía sentir su cuerpo como gelatina.

\- entonces lo que me guste, a ti también te gusta Korra- la morena se le acercó lentamente hasta topar con el escritorio.

\- así debe ser Ingeniera Sato- el sonido y el suave movimiento de los labios de Korra repitiendo su título con el apellido en ese momento era excitante para la heredera.

-entonces si te digo que me gusta tu cuerpo...- Korra con la sonrisa torcida se empezó a mover hacia un lado del escritorio con destino a Asami.

\- entonces si a la Ingeniera le gusta, a mí también me gusta el suyo- Asami sonrío la cosa estaba subiendo de tono.

\- si te digo- Korra se encontraba parada frente a ella- que me gusta tus labios y que quiero un beso de ellos- Korra se acercó completamente a ella y se fue inclinando hasta sus labios a centímetros de ella.

\- si a la Ingeniera Sato le gusta mis labios y quiere un beso- Korra la tomo delicadamente de su quijada y la fue acercando a ella.

\- quién soy yo para negarme a ese privilegio- y se fundieron en un beso tan apasionado donde Asami no pudo aguantar gemir dentro de la boca de Korra al sentir su lengua entrar en ella.

Rápidamente Korra apartó todo y tomó de la cintura a Asami jalándola un poco con brusquedad para depositarla en el escritorio, Asami gimió y abrió las piernas instintivamente, Korra se colocó entre ellas y pasó sus manos por las caderas pronunciadas de Asami.

\- que más le gusta a la Ingeniera- dijo Korra en un jadeo intenso mientras Asami sentía el bulto pronunciado de Korra.

\- me gusta la idea de que me lo hagas despacio y luego utilices toda tu fuerza y me hagas gritar tu nombre- dijo mordiendo los labios de Korra.

\- si a la Ingeniera le gusta... a la Ingeniera Sato, Ingeniera... ¡Ingeniera!, ¡INGENIERA REACCIONE!- rápidamente Asami despertó de su trance, Korra estaba del otro lado recargada en el escritorio con la cara confusa y preocupada.

\- ¿qué pasa?- dijo Asami confundida.

\- bueno me dijo que me veía bien con el traje y...- Asami se ruborizó.

-¿y?- dijo tragando con dificultad.

\- bueno le dije que gracias, que a mi también me gustaba cómo se me ve, que esta vez habíamos empatizado en gustos- la sonrisa de Korra ahí estaba, todo lo imagino Asami, sintió decepción y se recargó en su asiento.

\- y después solo se quedó mirando a la nada y sin decirme nada- dijo Korra alejándose del escritorio.

\- si... es que tuve un sueño despierta tan...- Asami volvió a morder su labio y miro a Korra.

\- sabes ahora que lo pienso ¿has visto la película de Matrix?- Korra hacia memoria y luego sonreía.

\- jajaja si ahora que lo dice si, el traje se parece, aunque este tiene franjas rojas y son botas en vez de zapatos de charol- decía Korra señalando sus botas rojas largas.

\- te gustaría usar un pantalón y zapatos en vez de esto- decía Asami sonriendo.

\- jaja no con estos puedo correr y ensuciarme sin ningún problema, tendría que cuidar el pantalón y lo zapatos y mi prioridad es -

\- soy yo, lo sé y agradezco que lo veas así- decía Asami sonriendo y Korra igual.

\- si, usted es mi prioridad- ambas se miraban con una sonrisa.

\- bueno trabajaré un rato Korra-

-Jones - Asami volteaba a verla.

\- Korra- decía Asami.

\- entonces Korra ingeniera Sato - Asami sonreía y se dedicaba a trabajar.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y ambas iban llegando a la mansión Sato, Korra le abrió la puerta y Asami sonreía dándole las gracias.

\- en fin bienvenida a salvo a casa Ingeniera Sato- decía Korra quedándose en el vestíbulo mientras Asami se detenía en las escaleras.

\- ¿no te vas a asegurar de que llegue bien a mi habitación?- Korra sonreía

\- puedo verlo en monitor- Asami sonreía, volviendo a bajar dos escalones y quedándose en el último mirando debajo a Korra.

\- pero en mi habitación no hay cámaras, por lo tanto alguien podría esperar dentro y que tal si- Korra se acercaba a ella con su sonrisa torcida, nuevamente esperaba que esto no fuera un sueño despierta.

\- mientras mi prioridad sea usted, nadie se atreverá a tocarla Ingeniera Asami- la heredera sonreía sentía que solo las separaba su aliento, quería un beso, deseaba probar esos labios.

\- Asami- ambas volteaban y veían que era Kuvira y estaba sería, Korra se apartó saludando firmes a Kuvira.

\- buenas tardes Gran Unificadora- decía Korra poniéndose firme y sin gestos.

\- buenas tardes Korrita, es bueno que ambas estén en casa- decía Kuvira sonriendo.

\- qué pasa - decía Asami.

\- esta Iroh e Izumi en la sala y quieren ver a Korra- Asami abría los ojos, tenía miedo de que Iroh intentará algo que le hiciera ver a Korra otra cosa que no era.

\- maldición, Korra no ha dicho que hemos llegado como se enteraron- Kuvira miro a Korra.

\- ¿por qué no has dado parte Korrita?- Asami se golpeo mentalmente.

\- yo le dije- dijo Asami y Kuvira la miro.

\- hmmm, bueno como sea papá sabe que estás aquí y te quiere haya en este instante, Korrita ven y da parte - Kuvira jalaba a Asami y Korra asentía.

Las tres se fueron a la sala de estar y cuando entraron Korra se quedó sin palabras al ver a una de las emperadores de Corea, rápidamente se arrodilló y todos voltearon a verla, Asami se preocupo.

\- vaya creo que su escolta sabe quién soy- Korra no se había parado, Izumi se acercó a ella sonriendo.

\- por favor levántate, de qué parte de Corea vienes-

\- no vivo en Corea pero mi madre si, nací en Alaska y después un tiempo nos fuimos a una parte de Corea que le dicen Ciudad Republica- Asami se sorprendía, más bien los Sato se sorprendía.

\- que pequeño es el mundo, tenias idea de que ¿las personas a las que tú sirves, vienen de ese pequeño lugar de Corea?- Korra alzaba la miraba negando.

\- no su alteza- Izumi sonreía.

\- bien, tenían razón esta chica me ha impresionado un poco- Hiroshi tomó el hombro de su hija menor, sonriéndole.

\- si, es una gran muchacha - Korra sonreía levemente al señor Sato.

\- mire...- decía Izumi Korra la miraba y le ayudaba.

\- el nombre de su humilde súbdita es Korra Jones, su alteza- la mujer sonreía.

\- bien Korra, déjame presentarte a mi hijo el príncipe Iroh- y un joven de piel nívea, cabellera negra y ojos ámbar se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

\- es un placer conocer a la escolta de mi novia- Korra abría los ojos y miraba a Asami, quien rápidamente golpeó en el estomago a Iroh, todos la miraron.

\- jaja, no es cierto aún no somos nada, somos grandes amigos y hemos salido, pero como tú sabes Jones, mi trabajo, mis autos y mis inventos son mi novio- Korra solo la miraba con decepción.

\- Asami, por qué le dices eso, además por qué deberías tener que darle explicación- decía su padre molesto, Asami lo miró enojada.

\- por qué es la verdad, yo no tengo nada que ver con el príncipe, ella tiene que saberlo, por qué me protege y si tuviera novio por lógica tendría que saberlo, para protegerme o incluso saber cuando quiera salir sin ella por qué saldría con mi supuesto novio, nuevamente me siento mal, me retiro a mi habitación y si no les molesta me llevó a mi escolta por qué necesito terminar unos acuerdos con ella para el evento del viernes, con permiso- sin más Asami salía de ahí furiosa, Korra se despedía y salía tras ella, todos se quedaban desconcertados e Iroh se sentía mal por la actitud de la chica pelinegra.

Una vez en la habitación de Asami, Korra la siguió hasta su estudio, donde Asami se tiro en su silla sobándose sus sienes.

\- arrg, maldita sea por qué me hacen esto- Korra solo la miraba con tristeza.

\- ¿se encuentra bien? - la voz de Korra sonó en esa habitación, Asami la miraba, pero esa mirada no se podía interpretar como de molestia, enojo o incluso desprecio, Korra creía que había hecho algo malo, Asami se paró y se puso detrás de ella y cerró la puerta, Korra se recriminó no pensó que también aquí debía cerrarla, Asami se quedó a centímetros de ella, pero su rostro se habla suavizado con una sonrisa.

\- no te preocupes, yo quería cerrarla- Korra la miro y solo la siguió con la mirada, Asami volvió a su lugar e invitó a Korra sentarse en una de esas sillas frente a ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre la seguridad de ese día, Amon se encarga de que la casa esté segura, y no pienso contratar a alguien fuera, ni alguien más de la agencia de Kuvira, lo estuve platicando con ella y ambas estamos de acuerdo en que tu coloques como desees y hagas un plan para ese día con los guardias que tú escojas- Korra sonreía.

\- para mí será un placer, pero recuerde que no puedo poner mi atención en otra cosa si no es-

\- lose, por eso regresaremos temprano a casa para que tú y Kuvira hablen del tema, yo puedo trabajar aquí en la oficina mientras tú estás en su habitación arreglando eso, después de que termines puedes venir conmigo a decirme que hablaron, recuerda que se estrenará los mejores autos de Industrias Futuro y la mejor boutique de otoño 2013 de egofug por Bolín Sato- Asami la miraba profesionalmente y Korra amaba esos aires de grandeza de Asami.

\- de ti depende que la familia Sato, que estará ahí, salga triunfante sin ningún problema que ponga en riesgo sus vidas- Korra asintió.

\- bueno entonces Kuvira me avisara para que vayas con ella, si quieres ve a descansar, comer o a cualquier parte de la mansión que desees, yo estaré trabajando aquí- Korra se paró su intención era irse a comer algo pero ella quería estar con Asami, olvidemos su trabajo ella quería disfrutar de la presencia de es mujer, oler profundamente su aroma, pero no sabía si sería bueno decirlo.

\- uhmm, Ingeniera Asami- Asami sonreía al oír su nombre.

\- dime Korra- ambas se miraban, ambas sentían sus piernas temblar y su corazón latir con fuerza, que extraño era esto, en toda su vida de ambas nunca nadie había causado todas esas sensaciones en tan solo un día de conocerse, también era extraño y ridículo negarse todo el tiempo, sabiendo que solo era más doloroso ocultarlo que decirlo, pero había reglas, había status, había prohibiciones y cosas diferentes que les impedían decir lo que sentían al verse, solo podían permitirse esas miradas y sonrisas debes en cuando y por qué no, fantasías sexuales donde ninguna de las dos sería tocada realmente pero sentiría ese clímax tan fuertemente, provocando más sus ganas de querer estar juntas.

\- me gustaría bajar a comer y volver con usted, espero no le moleste al menos de que le moleste mi presencia entonces yo no-

\- por qué mejor no traes algo para comer ambas y disfrutamos de la compañía de la una y la otra, en realidad muero de hambre y no quiero estar... sola- decía Asami sonriendo, Korra igual sonrío entusiasmada y sin que le dijeran que hacer rápidamente salió disparada de la habitación, Asami se empezó a reír al ver el brusco cambio emocional de la escolta, aunque tuviera 24 parecía una niña de 15 años y eso le gustaba a Asami, tal vez no podría tener a Korra, muy aparte de si ella tuviera pareja o no, pero entonces iba a disfrutar de su compañía, a pesar de ser fría y prepotente con la gente, con ella no podía ser así, aunque a veces meditaba la ocasión, trataría ser más dulce con ella, aunque frente alguien debía ser mala y cruel, a solas le demostraría que adoraba que fuera su escolta.

-¡quiero de comer para la señorita Sato ahora!- llegaba Korra agitada y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a la cocinera de ahí aquella mujer la vio sorprendía y al final le sonrió.

\- jaja Korra eres muy impulsiva - la morena se sorprendió como sabia su nombre si todos ahí le decía Jones.

\- jaja, hoy hicimos fideos con mariscos y rollitos de primavera con Philadelphia y arroz blanco, ¿quieres que te sirve de todo esto en platos separados o todo en una pequeña olla y lo suba con alguien?- Korra lamia sus labios ella tenía hambre.

\- es que es para la señorita Sato y no sé si le de asco que nos sirvan así- aquella mujer de cabello castaño sonrío.

\- nana, tu niña Asami ¿crees que se moleste si le enviamos una holla para que se sirva por sí sola?- la señora de cabello gris se acercó a ambas con una sonrisa.

\- bueno mi niña no come mucho, pero si come con alguien más no creo que se moleste además, ella sabe cuanto se sirve- entonces Korra sonrío.

\- comerá en su oficina conmigo- la anciana la miro y sonrío con la ceja alzada.

\- eres una de las pocas afortunadas en comer con una de las Sato- Korra sonrío de nuevo a esa agradable mujer.

\- no te preocupes Korra yo llevaré los platillos, cubiertos, copas y demás a la habitación de la señorita Asami, pásame tu whats para que te avise y vayan al comedor de la niña- Korra frunció el ceño.

\- disculpa, ¿pero como sabes mi nombre?- la señora le sonrió.

\- soy la esposa de Tenzin, la mama de Jinora, Melo y Ikki - Korra se asombró nunca había conocido a la esposa de Tenzin.

\- wow entonces Tenzin ya sabe que trabajo aquí- la señora sonrío.

\- así es, Tenzin siempre me platica de ti y cuando me enteré de donde venias y todo le dije a mi esposo y el me dijo que eras tú, solo que no tiene tu número y no había podido comunicarse contigo- Korra estaba feliz.

\- como sigue el padre- la señora sonrío.

\- él está muy bien, trabaja duro con sus oraciones y la gente de Oakland lo adora como su sacerdote, de hecho no tarda en venir a bendecir la mansión, lo hace cada 6 meses y entonces querrá verte- Korra estaba emocionada.

\- ten mi número, avísame por la comida y dáselo al padre Tenzin- Korra se lo dio y regreso donde estaba Asami, iba feliz el mundo era pequeño, la esposa del padre de la iglesia de haya trabaja ahí y él era como un padre siempre la había cuidado y le había enseñado muchas cosas, cuando llegó Asami hablaba por teléfono y por lo que pudo oír era francés, pasó sigilosamente y Asami miro la puerta al darse cuenta que era Korra dejó que pasara y siguiera hablando, Korra sabía hablar italiano, ruso, coreano e inglés, era un requisito que le dieron cuando cuido al presidente de California y aprendió sin ningún problema, aunque el francés no alcanzó.

-Oui, je souhaite modèles viennent in France bientôt… ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est préparé- la Ingeniera sonrio- ayant une excellente après midi- colgó la llamada y miro a Korra.

-la comida no tardará en subir, son fideos con mariscos y rollitos primavera con queso Philadelphia y arroz blanco- Asami sonrío.

\- me gusta mucho los rollitos, pero creí que traerías dos platos- entonces Korra se rascó su nuca.

\- bueno es que...- en ese momento sonaba su celular, ella lo sacaba y veía que era Pema, miro su whats y vio el mensaje y ella sonrió.

\- Ingeniera Sato, acompáñeme a su comedor, la comida está servida- Asami sonrío al ver como Korra le daba la mano parada a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Merci mademoiselle- Korra no pudo evitar sonreír ancha mente al escuchar ese idioma tan sensual en los labios de la Ingeniera, ambas salieron del lugar sin soltar sus manos y Korra la guió hacia una de las puertas que hasta la fecha no había entrado suponiendo que ese era el comedor y si, ambas pasaron y Pema con la nana estaban poniendo dos platos pero cada uno en las cabeceras del comedor, Korra suspiró decepcionada seguramente así le gustaba a la ingeniera.

\- no, no, no… pongan el plato de Korra en la cabecera yo no quiero sentarme ahí quiero estar yo a lado de ella, por favor- Korra y las demás se sorprendieron al ver la actitud calmada pero estricta ante su demanda.

\- muy bien mi niña- decía la nana, rápidamente Asami jalaba de la mano a Korra con su sonrisa y se iban Korra quitaba la silla y le ofrecía el lugar a Asami quien sonrío y se sentó, la morena después de acomodarla se fue al lugar donde Asami ordenó, se sentó y se sentía un poco extraña al sentarse en el centro del comedor, Asami lo sintió.

\- ¿te pasa algo- Korra la miraba sonriendo.

\- es que, bueno en casa yo no me siento al frente, siempre nos sentamos a los lados, por respeto a mi padre o al que este a mando- Asami fruncía el ceño sonriendo.

\- bueno en tu casa deberías sentarse ahí, ya que tú estás al mando- Korra sonreía.

\- si lo sé, pero siento que aún no me gano ese privilegio, aún le pertenece a mi padre- la mirada de Korra era sombría, Asami sonrío con ternura y tomó su mano, la morena la miro sorprendida y sería.

\- bueno aquí tú eres mi capitán, por lo tanto siempre que comas conmigo, ese es tu lugar, ¿está claro?- Korra sonrío.

\- muy claro Ingeniera Sato- la pelinegra hizo una mueca soltando su mano pero sin dejar de sonreír, tomó su servilleta y la colocó en su pierna.

-¿dije algo malo?- dijo Korra haciendo lo mismo.

\- no me gusta que me sigas diciendo Ingeniera Sato- la pelinegra la veía sonriendo.

\- es que me gusta decirle así de hecho, no me gusta compararme como los demás, esa forma es especial y yo soy la única que le dice así, no hay nadie más- Asami entrelazaba sus manos y se recargaba en ellas mirándola, mientras Pema y su nana les servía a ambas y dejaban la olla y las demás cosas en medio de la mesa.

\- tienes razón, también me gusta que me digas ingeniera Sato, pero me gustaría que me dijeras Asami- Korra sonrío agachando la mirada.

\- deberíamos a empezar a comer Ingeniera Asami- la pelinegra sonrío y tomó sus cubiertos.

\- gracias nana, trajiste mi vino- antes de que terminara la nana le servía una copa y le servían a Korra igual, Asami sonrío y parecía niña chiquita cuando la nana se acercó a darle un beso en la cabeza acariciando su mejilla.

\- provecho mi niña - decía la nana.

\- disfrútalo Jones- y se salían del lugar, Asami sonrío a Korra y probó los rollitos primavera despacio.

\- nnhh me encantan los rollitos primavera- Korra observaba sus movimientos, apenas y sus labios rozaban con el tenedor, su lengua rozaba ligeramente en sus labios rojos, ¿cómo Korra iba a poder comer con esa mujer?.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Korra se encontraba en la recámara de Kuvira ambas estaban hablando acerca de Zaheer el hombre que quería hacerle daño a los Satos, Kuvira le había explicado todo acerca de ese hombre, la amenaza, el engaño, la tradición y los trabajos que realizó su padre con el, ella no podía creer que Hiroshi al principio participó en el tráfico de drogas y creación en armas ilegales.

\- lo bueno es que su padre salió a tiempo de eso, ahora entiendo por qué Zaheer se quiere vengar en cierta forma, fue traicionado- decía Korra mirando a Kuvira quien le sonreía viendo los papeles.

\- exacto, es prioridad que lo sepas, por qué puede ser que te lo llegues a encontrar o veas quién es, por eso te eh pedido que vengas y mostrarte sus rostros, tanto de su novia como de el- Kuvira le daba día fotos y Korra las veía.

\- se rapa la cabeza- decía Korra al ver la foto.

\- si, y tiene esa cicatriz en su ceja, no puede ocultarlo aunque viniera de otro modo distinto, no puede acercarse a mi familia por nada- Korra asentía, podía ver el dolor de Kuvira al hablar de él, se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de los planes y la organización sobre la fiesta de la presentación de los Sato, esa semana se dedicarían a hablar de ello y llegar a casa temprano para que todo quedara perfecto, en cuanto al salón que organizaba Mako, iba quedando de acuerdo a lo que todos los Sato querían ver, de un lado había sillones y mesas para un de gusto entre vinos, licores o botanas exóticas mientras disfrutarían la velada, en medio estaría una gran pista de baile donde en algunos puntos estarían los autos que iban a lanzar donde girarían en los podios ubicados de la pista, del otro lado estarían pequeñas boutiques en forma de cojines donde habría privacidad para la gente que deseara disfrutar la atmósfera para un momento romántico... orden del joven Bolin, la atmósfera estaría compuesta por pequeñas exhalaciones de humo y colores exóticos que despertaban a cualquiera su libido, por los autos, la moda y el placer.

\- así lo definiste entonces- decía Asami con la ceja alzada sentada en su estudio y con su hermano del otro lado de su escritorio, Korra estaba detrás de ella parada.

\- vamos, es bello como está quedando y aún no te cuento de la música, esta vez no será la música que aburridamente papa y tu ponen, tendremos música de todo, pero también Dj quien toque las mejores canciones en electrónica sensuales para el momento, debe ser ¡FASHION! esa noche- Asami sonreía al ver a su hermano feliz.

\- no volveré a unirme en una presentación contigo si esto no sale como yo quiero, ¿está claro?- Bolín la miraba con puchero y sonreía.

\- muy claro como los ojos azules de Korra- ese era el descaro más horrible que había hecho el joven, Korra solo se puso roja y Asami se enojo.

\- largo de mi oficina Bolín Sato- y el joven sonreía y salía del lugar dejando a Korra y Asami suspirando.

\- su hermano...- decía Korra sin dejar de ver la puerta.

\- desea algo que nunca podrá tener- Asami se paraba y se acercaba a Korra acorralándola en la pared - por qué me pertenece a mi- Korra la miro sorprendida y ruborizada, ella era propiedad de Asami, toda la semana lo había dejado claro, habían comido juntas y todo el tiempo estaban juntas a excepción cuando Kuvira la reclamaba o Iroh quería estar con Asami, Korra era obligada a ir por su trabajo pero no podía acercarse a ella como hubiera querido y tenía que soportar que ese hombre tomará, la cadera, las manos, el cabello o incluso los labios de la Ingeniera que muchas veces ella se había negado a besar, algo que a Korra le gustaba pero otras debía seguir soportando, por hoy era su día de estar con ella, mañana tendría que dedicarse completamente a la fiesta y no podría estar con ella por ser la jefa de seguridad del lugar.

\- mañana invita a tu hermana a la inauguración- Korra no se había percatado que Asami había vuelto a su lugar.

\- perdón ¿cómo?- Asami le señalaba que la quería enfrente, rápidamente Korra se fue al frente del escritorio.

\- si tan solo me pusieras atención, sabrías que hace rato te dije algo importante y que dije que sería bueno que invitaras a tu hermana a la inauguración, mañana vendrá gente importante, artistas que tal vez quisiera conocer y quiero que disfrute y pueda conseguir fotos, autógrafos todo lo que a las adolescentes les gusta hoy en día, por favor- Asami no estaba enojada pero estaba sería.

\- bueno pero no puedo hacer eso debo cuidar de la seguridad, Opal sería una distracción para mí - Asami sonreía, volvía esa sonrisa.

\- no tendrás que cuidarla, ni preocuparte por ello, ella estará todo el tiempo conmigo- Korra fruncía el ceño confundida.

\- ¿por qué?- Asami sonreía parándose y dándole una invitación del evento.

\- la quiero como mi pareja de la noche- Korra se asombraba.

\- pa... ¿Pareja?- decía Korra un poco alarmada.

\- no es lo que tú piensas, no negaré que tu hermana es muy linda, pero no es mi tipo sin ofender, solo quiero que vaya conmigo, no quiero ir con nadie si no es ella- Korra alzaba la ceja.

\- y sin ofender que es su tipo, ¿cómo el príncipe Iroh?- decía Korra un poco molesta, Asami se dio cuenta y sonrío.

\- ¿hay problema si así fuera?- Korra la miro sería y la tomo de ambos brazos empujándola contra el escritorio, Asami gimió ante la fuerza y el acercamiento de Korra, sonrío y Korra se apegó a ella.

\- si hay problema - Asami miraba estupefacta el rostro de la morena.

-¿cuál sería el problema?- y con esto Korra la levanto sentadola en el escritorio y besando sus labios en un beso apasionado, desesperado y frenético, se separó y miro a los ojos verdes de la pelinegra.

\- que tú... eres mía- y Asami volvió a gemir en su boca al sentir como la lengua de Korra se adentraba en la suya, Asami enredo sus piernas a la cadera de Korra.

\- Korra...- la voz de Asami sonaba deseosa, Korra estaba rozándose y podía sentir su miembro endurecerse cada vez más.

-Korra reacciona- la voz de Asami sonaba fuera de los labios de la Ingeniera, Korra miro extrañada y veía que la pelinegra seguía besándola con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo, ¿qué estaba pasando?.

-¡KORRA VUELVE CONMIGO JONES!- y Korra volvía de su sueño fantasioso viendo a la pelinegra desconcertada y preocupada.

\- perdóneme, mi mente divago por un momento- Asami sonrío.

-si me di cuenta de eso, no puede sucederte eso a menudo - Korra asentía.

\- ahora sí me dirás- Korra la miro asustada.

\- oh Korra vaya que estas perdida hoy, te dije que sí había algo de malo con que Iroh sea mi prospecto- Korra suspiró tragando su saliva, no podía decirle nada ya que ella no tenía autoridad sobre eso, aunque muriera por estar con ella.

\- no, solo estaba jugando es lógico que ese tipo de personas sea su prospecto, su apellido lo requiere- Pudo ver decepción en los ojos de Asami y como está le sonrió alejándose de ella y se fue a sentar a su escritorio.

\- si el amor me llegara, no importa si fuera pobre, rico, alto, bajo o si fuera mujer con esas expectativas igual, no me importaría mi apellido Korra, pero como yo no creo en el amor, pues jaja si me llegara a casar solo sería para mantener el nombre de mi familia a salvo- Korra miro a la mujer, por un lado sentía alegría escuchar eso, pero por otro le dolía saber que esa mujer no creyera en el amor, se acercó a ella y se recargó en el escritorio provocando que Asami la miraba directa a los ojos y con esa sonrisa.

\- algún día le llegara alguien que la haga sentir segura en sus brazos, que no va a poder mirar a alguien más y que le haga sentir el amor de verdad, que necesite de sus besos y sus caricias para poder seguir existiendo- Asami se le quedaba mirando con el corazón destruido, esas palabras habían dado tantas emociones y sus labios y ojos igual-

-algún día Ingeniera Asami- sin más Korra se retiraba de ahí y abría la puerta del estudio.

\- a donde vas...- decía Asami suspirando y anhelando que no se fuera y la besara.

\- ya es hora de ir con Kuvira, mañana es el gran día y debe estar todo listo para usted- Asami suspiraba decepcionada y la dejaba irse, esa mujer le despertaba tantas cosas y no sabia como interpretar lo que sentía, tenía miedo, mucho miedo a pensar que ella pudiera amar de nuevo y más si fuera Korra, ya la idea de querer tener relaciones con ella había quedado atrás, ella era su guardaespaldas y no debía sentir algo más por esa mujer.

* * *

\- necesito que vengas mañana temprano necesito darte dinero para que compres tu ropa para la fiesta – Korra escuchaba los gritos de su hermana por teléfono, mientras iba camino al comedor principal de la mansión pues Asami le había enviado un Whats diciéndole que necesitaba su presencia en ese lugar.

-¡wow Asami es fabulosa!, per…perdón digo la Ingeniera Sato- Korra sonreía suspirando.

-Asami, Opal- la pequeña se escuchaba su risa.

-qué bueno que ya la quieres- Korra suspiraba imaginándose a la pelinegra y esa sonrisa que amaba.

-no tienes idea cuanto- Korra no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y su hermana solo pudo guardar ese secreto mordiéndose los labios.

-Korra, te cuelgo por qué hago tarea y si quiero estar libre para este viernes me apurare- Korra reaccionaba.

-sí, tienes razón yo debo hacer algo, por favor mañana aquí cuando salgas de la escuela- Opal asentían y colgaban inmediatamente Korra se iba corriendo hasta la sala donde entro con una sonrisa.

-disculpen mi demora pero estaba con la Señorita Ku- y su sonrisa desapareció y sintió su cuerpo estremecer y el miedo la invadió al ver a aquella chica parada junto a los demás.

-Jones, no se preocupe se le hablaba por que quería que conociera a mi hija, Jones ella es la princesa Azula- la muchacha sonreía pícaramente y un poco asombrada, pero a diferencia de Korra esa sonrisa guardaba maldad pura y un secreto asquerosamente aterrador para Korra.

\- vaya Asami, tu escolta es…fascinante- Korra tragaba saliva podía sentir el sudor recorrer su rostro y su espalda, el traje nuevo le estaba ahogando, sentía que estaba siendo asfixiada por el cuello que tenia de ese traje y podía sentir un mareo intenso que sentiría que en cualquier momento ella caería al suelo.

-no entiendo tu comentario, pero si, ella es fascinante y es buena en lo que hace- decia Asami sonriendo, Azula alzo la ceja y sin que nadie la viera a excepción de Korra lamió sus labios.

-dímelo a mí Asami- la pelinegra miro a esa mujer frunciendo el ceño, lo que había dicho era fuera de lugar, Korra podía verse que estaba pálida.

-¿se encuentra bien Jones?- la voz de Iroh sonó en la habitación, y de repente Korra se recargo en la puerta, espantando principalmente a Asami.

-¡KORRA!- dijo Asami corriendo con ella, el padre de Asami miro a su hija, pero no dijo nada, ahorita preocupaba el estado de Jones.

-hay que llamar al doctor, tal vez no ha dormido bien como debe o algo sucede- dijo Hiroshi y Korra respiro hondo y miro a la pelinegra ser insistente en que la mirara.

-¿Korra, estas bien?- Korra sonreía y la miraba.

-si estoy bien, tranquila- Asami sonreía y pedía a dos de sus sirvientes que la ayudaran con ella.

-llevare a Jones a su habitación, creo que le eh exigido demasiado y no había comido, así que me retiro lamento esto en verdad, nos vemos en la cena, permiso- rápido Korra y Asami salieron con la ayuda de dos sirvientes, Azula sonreía fascinada al saber que Korra se encontraría en la misma mansión donde ella estaría por más de 6 meses, ella ya se imaginaba las noches de pasión que tendrían, solo para ella, esa mujer deseaba a Korra con fervor de una forma u otra lograría que ella fuera solo suya.

En la habitación de Korra, ella estaba acostada en su cama y Asami tenía un trapo mojado colocándolo en la frente de la morena, Korra había cerrado sus ojos realmente se había mareado tanto y sentía desmayarse por la situación, Asami estaba con ella encerrada en ese lugar tan pequeño, pero el lugar olía a ella algo que le encantaba.

-no debería estar aquí Ingeniera Asami- la ojiverde sonreía, colocando el trapo en un recipiente con agua tibia y volvía a sumergirlo y a exprimirlo para ponérselo de nuevo.

-Shhh, me siento culpable no hemos comido y siempre comemos a esta hora, además de que casi no duermes y has estado trabajando mucho Korra, el cuerpo a veces se reciente, eh visto cuando vas al gimnasio de la mansión y te pones una rutina muy fuerte, no deberías probar suerte- Korra sonreía.

-soy el Avatar recuerdas- Asami sonreía y Korra tocaba su mano, quitándola de su frente, ambas se miraban.

-el avatar también tiene sus debilidades Korra- la morena sonreía y se sentaba en la cama muy cerca de los labios de Asami.

-sí, eso no me cabe duda- Asami sonreía de lado.

-¿cuáles son las tuyas?-susurraba Asami muy cerca de sus labios de Korra, la morena no sabía que decir, había descubierto que una de sus debilidades era ella, ya no había error ante eso, realmente deseaba con ansias besarla en este mismo instante, pero fueron interrumpidas por la nana quien les trajo de comer, agradecieron por que la tensión entre ellas era muy calurosa, comieron en silencio y a gusto, Korra ya se había sentido bien y se había vuelto a parar insistiéndole a la Ingeniera que podía hacer sus cosas normal, toda la tarde se la pasaron en su oficina organizando lo de mañana y todo estaba a la perfección, Bolín y Kuvira habían estado ahí con ellas observando todo y ayudando igual, cuando por fin se había acabado todo, Iroh fue por Asami quería estar con ella, pero Asami no lo deseaba pero al final fue porque Kuvira dijo que se llevaría a Korra por unos minutos, entonces no tuvo de otra que ir, cuando Kuvira se llevó a Korra, le dio la lista de sus guardias y que ella eligiera en ese momento los que irían, terminaron después de 30 minutos Kuvira se encargaría de avisar a sus guardias, Korra salió a prisa a buscar en toda la mansión a Asami, iba por unos jardines, ya era de noche y no sabía dónde estaba la Ingeniera, de repente alguien jalo a Korra hacia unos arbustos, Korra no sabía que pasaba hasta que vio los ojos ámbar de Azula, de nuevo sintió temor.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, el mundo es tan pequeño cuando te encuentras lo mejor de el- Azula saboreaba sus labios mientras apretaba a ella a Korra.

-¡que carajos estás haciendo!- decia Korra apartándola de ella, Azula se sorprendía riéndose.

-tranquila corazón no le diré a nadie, que tú eres mi fornicadora favorita- Korra volvía a hacerse un lado, esa mujer estaba enferma.

-gracias por eso, pero nunca más volveremos a fornicar como tú dices- Korra iba a irse de ahí, pero Azula la jalo acorralándola de nuevo, Korra se estaba desesperando.

-escúchame bien imbécil, tu no decides eso, lo decido yo, si yo digo que me folles ahorita, lo harás- Azula la miraba ya sin su sonrisa maldita, ahora sus ojos expresaban rabia y coraje por ella.

-yo no soy un juguete para que tu decidas que hacer o no- decia Korra enojada.

-¿quieres que le diga entonces a los Sato, que me fornicas?- Korra se empezaba a reir.

-¿tú crees que me interesa si me echan de aquí?- Azula se le quedaba viendo sorprendida.

-no me importaría perder esto, por no volver a infectarme con tu asqueroso coño, tenía razón mi hermana contigo, nunca debí meterme contigo por despecho- apenas había terminado de decir eso Korra y Azula ya le había metido una bofetada que ardía tremendamente, Korra no la miro se quedó de lado sintiendo el dolor de su mejilla, sintió como la mano de Azula apretaba su miembro, pero dolía al sentir que lo apretaba para hacerle daño, Korra gimió de dolor pero no la miro y no se inmuto.

-Escúchame bien estúpida, en algún momento volverás a hacer mía, nadie me dice que no, tu maldita verga es mía y de nadie más, ¿te quedo claro?- Korra no dijo nada y sintió como soltaba su miembro, inmediatamente se arrodillo tosiendo ante el dolor, su cara estaba roja de la presión que sintió, Azula salió de ahí murmurando enojada, Korra se sentó en aquel lugar a esperar que el dolor entre sus piernas pasara, de repente escucho pasos y sabía que era Azula no iba a medirse si la mujer esa intentaba algo con ella.

-¿así que conoces a Azula?- Korra se paraba enseguida en cuanto escucho la voz de Kuvira ahí, su miedo se hizo realidad, Korra trago saliva, la mirada de Kuvira era seria.

-Gran Unificadora, yo puedo explicarlo- Kuvira levanto la mano de modo que no dejara hablar a Korra, miro a sus pantalones y suspiro Kuvira.

-¿eres hermafrodita?- Korra suspiro, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía sus pulmones sin aire.

-no, señora, en realidad solo nací con el aparato reproductor masculino, los femeninos no se me alcanzaron a formar- Kuvira suspiro y se acercó a Korra.

-no temas por tu empleo Jones, yo hablare con esa niñita de mierda, pero solo te pediré algo- Korra miro atenta a Kuvira.

-estas cuidando a mi mejor tesoro y supongo que ella no sabe nada- Korra no dijo nada- por lo tanto te pido que no le digas nada de esto y no te atrevas a querer algo con ella, por lo que veo te metiste con la princesa de una nación y ni siquiera sabias de su existencia como alguien importante, te sugiero que si quieres asegurar este empleo u otro que llegues a tener en tu vida, no te metas con Asami Sato, ¿entendido?- Korra trago saliva.

-si Gran Unificadora- Kuvira suspiro y le dijo que se fuera, lo cual la morena hizo y se fue a su habitación, ya no iba a buscar a Asami, Kuvira no se quedaría sin hacer nada, claro que hablaría con Azula, a pesar de que Korra había llegado hace 2 semanas, había podido avanzar con lo de Zaheer y necesitaba a Korra con esa mente criminalística que tenía, además que su hermana no había dado objeción por su guardaespaldas y había cambiado bastante en estar alejada de la familia, pero debía avisarle a Asami sobre Korra y Azula, para que tuviera cuidado con Korra en dado caso que tratara algo con ella, pero no se lo diría hoy otro día tal vez.

-Korra ¿tú crees que le diga a Asami?- Korra hablaba por Face Time con su hermana, quien estaba preocupada por lo que la morena mayor le había dicho.

-no habría de malo que le dijera, es su hermana y debe tener cuidado, lo que no me gusto fue que creyera que sería capaz de meterme con Asami- decia Korra superando.

-¿no te gusta Asami, Korra?- la morena mayor miro a su hermana, no podía decirle la verdad.

-no Opal, no pienses en esas cosas y las digas, si alguien escucha eso que no es verdad, nunca volvería a conseguir trabajo de nada, ¿comprendes?- Opal suspiraba, en ese momento un Whats entro al celular de Korra y un escalofrío la lleno al ver el nombre de Asami, Opal se dio cuenta.

-¿qué tienes?- Korra no contesto se dirigió a su aplicación de WhatsApp y miro al teléfono de la Ingeniera.

" _Puedes venir un momento a mi habitación"- Ingeniera Sato_

-demonios debo irme, por favor ya duérmete, iré a ver a Asami seguramente ya le dijo- Opal sintió pesadez en su pecho y rápidamente se despidió de su hermana y colgaron, Korra estaba en pijama, ni modo tomo su arma y la coloco en la parte de su espalda y se dirigió al cuarto de la heredera menor, toco la puerta y escucho a Asami decirle que pasara, ella entro y se fue directamente al dormitorio de la heredera, donde Asami ya estaba acostada en su cama debajo de la cobijas.

-dígame- decia Korra mirando a Asami y poniendo sus manos enfrente tapando su miembro, por el pijama podía verse el bulto.

-no te tapes tranquila, quería ratificar unas cosa contigo, antes de dormir- Korra suspiro y se acercó a un lado de Asami.

-¿Qué usara Opal?- Korra miraba a Asami y sonreía.

-pues le dije que en cuanto saliera de la universidad se viniera acá, para que me permitieran irme por una 1 hora para comprarle el vestido, se arregle y venga- Asami sonrió y le dio su iPad.

-mira, este es un vestido que mostrara Bolín en la pasarela, tanto a mi como mis hermanos, nos encantaría ver a tu hermana en él, por favor deja que se lo ponga y lo luzca mañana, me gustaría que no lo tomaras a mal como la última vez- Korra la miro y sonrió.

-está bien entonces cuando venga le diré que venga a buscarla- Asami sonrió emocionada.

-entonces es todo Korra, ve a dormir que mañana será un largo día para todos- Korra se quedó sería un poco preocupada, Asami se dio cuenta.

-¿pasa algo?-Korra tenía la intención de decirlo, pero si Kuvira no había dicho nada ella no iba a decir nada tampoco.

-no nada Ingeniera Asami, me retiro descanse por favor-Korra caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Korra- se detuvo al escuchar su nombre en la voz de la heredera, se giró y miro a Asami sonriendo.

-no me buscaste hoy- Korra sonrió y suspiro.

-claro que si lo hice, pero supo cómo esconderse bien con el príncipe Iroh- Asami sintió tristeza a la voz de Korra que sonaba igual que su rostro, triste.

-me encontraba en el lago que tenemos atrás, hubiera querido que fueras a rescatarme como siempre lo haces- Korra se quedaba sorprendida.

-¿acaso hizo algo en contra su voluntad?-Korra y su voz sonaban molesta, Asami sonreía.

-no tranquila, pero la próxima no te alejes tanto, es aburrido que este todo el tiempo intentando besarme- Korra sintió su cara arder al imaginar que Iroh quisiera obligar a Asami, sin más suspiro y Asami le dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación con enojo por ello, por culpa de Azula no había ido a impedir eso, mañana será el gran día para los Sato y seguramente igual para ella.

* * *

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, que los hijos de la familia Sato habían hecho, la fiesta había sido un éxito, la gente más reconocida de California fue y más gente de Estados Unidos, artistas, conocidos, Ingenieros reconocidos, gente de dinero y los pocas personas que pagarían la entrada sin ningún problema, no había un mesero que no amaría estar ahí en ese día tan fantástico, con Industrias Futuro y EgoFug, Korra se encontraba en aquel traje Azul que Bolín confecciono para ella especialmente, como jefa de seguridad y se encontraba en todo el lugar vigilando que todo saliera perfecto, podía ver a lo lejos como Asami y su hermana lucían hermosas en esos vestidos exclusivos de EgoFug, el vestido de Opal era largo y entallado podía verse su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, a pesar de ser joven, tenía buen cuerpo y era hermosa su hermana, el vestido no dejaba ver la piel bronceada de su hermana pero con estar pegado a él, dejaba ver que se veía hermosa y deseaba por todos incluyendo el joven Bolín, que en cuanto la vio no pudo evitar quitarle la mirada de encima en toda la noche, Korra sintió enojo, no le importaba que fuera hijo de la familia Sato, ella era su hermana y podía soportar que el la buscara y no hacerle caso, pero su hermana no, eso se lo dio a entender a Asami quien miraba a Korra todo el tiempo y ella advirtió a Bolín el cual no hizo caso, pero Opal no se despegó de Asami en ningún segundo, al contrario de Opal el vestido de Asami era demasiado sexy y elegante, aquel vestido largo entallado de la cadera y pegado por el vientre y su pecho, la hacía ver sus siluetas bien pronunciadas, que hasta su ombligo se remarcaba tan bien, en la parte de atrás estaba completamente descubierto, dejando ver esa hermosa espalda de Asami, su cabello estaba suelto y ligeramente amarrado de su fleco y de lado izquierdo tenía un adorno pequeño de una flor de loto, se veía hermosa y elegante, atrevida y provocadora, Korra igual no le había quitado la mirada de encima, esa mujer era el centro de atracción de la noche, para desgracia de Korra Kuvira se dio cuenta de sus miradas, la hermana mayor tenia celos por su propia hermana, ella le gustaba Korra y no podía aceptar que Korra miraba a su hermana por dos razones, una era su pequeña y la segunda, Korra debía ser suya, no de Asami, así que después de todo iría a buscar en el momento correcto a Asami para decirle lo que Azula y ella tenían, que por cierto Iroh no se había despegado de Asami y Azula, se había perdido seguramente a buscar a quien cazaba para su desfogue.

Asami miraba por donde estaba Korra, tenía una sonrisa traviesa al ver a Korra con el mismo uniforme pero con el color azul y blanco, realmente se veía bella en él, Opal se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-Asami puedo preguntarte algo- la pelinegra sonrió mirando a Opal.

-dime- dijo Asami tomando su mano y jugando con ella, le encantaba la presencia de esa chica.

-¿te gusta Korra?- su sonrisa desapareció y dejo de jugar con su mano.

-wow, no porque preguntas eso- Opal sonreía.

-eh visto cómo has estado toda la noche mirándola, ambas se miran después de que una de las dos ya la ha visto y siente su mirada y vuelven a mirarse, aunque no se encuentren con la mirada, veo en sus ojos de ambas un brillo especial, no me molestaría que tu fueras mi cuñada, jaja al contrario sería genial que Korra tuviera una novia como tú- Asami estaba pálida.

-yo soy su jefa Opal, no podría ser esto- decia Asami intentando sonar dura.

-no creo que eso sería problema, eh visto relaciones de personas siendo jefes o compañeros de trabajo y las cosas funcionan, ¿Por qué no ustedes?- Asami sonreía iba a contestar cuando Kuvira llego.

-la fiesta está siendo un éxito y no te eh visto bailar con Iroh, ¿Por qué?- Asami suspiraba.

-estoy con mi pareja de noche- Kuvira miraba a Opal quien le sonreía y Kuvira no tenía expresión alguna con ella.

-necesito hablar contigo a solas- Asami se enojaba por el trato que le estaba dando a Opal, sin más le dijo a Opal que no se moviera y que enseguida estaría con ella, ambas salieron de ahí y Korra vio que Asami dejaba sola a Opal, inmediatamente le dijo a uno de los guardias que la mantuviera al tanto y ella se fue donde estaba Opal o eso intento cuando sintió, que alguien más la jalaba por unos pasillos vacíos por la parte trasera del salón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kuvira?- ambas hermanas estaban ahí y cuando iba a hablar, escucharon gritos, ambas se quedaron calladas y fueron acercándose donde se escuchaba los ruidos.

-vamos Korra, hazlo sé que quieres hacerlo vamos- Kuvira se asomaba a la puerta que estaba abierta y alzo la ceja, se giró con Asami y le susurro estirando la mano.

-velo por ti misma- Asami se asomaba sigilosamente y sentía su corazón destrozarse al ver a Korra contra la pared siendo besada y con otra chica que tocaba su miembro.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES CARAJO!-Asami se paralizaba, esa era Azula, iba a intervenir cuando.

-¡por favor, si esto te gusta, yo sé que quieres que te la chupe como la última vez, ¿Por qué carajo estas negándote a mí?, ambas disfrutamos de las cosas no tiene que cambiar nada porque estés trabajando para la tonta novia de mi hermano, ellos fornican a escondidas de todos y si llegaran a decir algo yo les diría de sus encuentros sexuales igual-Korra sintió su cara enrojecer y tomo de ambas brazos a la mujer y la cargo empujándola contra unas cajas que habían ahí, provocando que cayera en ellas, Asami se espantó por el comportamiento de Korra.

-¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI DE ASAMI!- Azula se paró y volvió abofetear a Korra.

-¡QUE ACASO TE LA COJES O QUE!- Korra respiraba desesperadamente, ya se había cansado sin más empezó a desabrochar su pantalón y los bajo, se sacó su pene y se lo puso enfrente a Azula, Asami sentía tanto calor en su rostro, por el coraje y el dolor de saber que Korra accedería a ella.

-¡VAMOS AZULA, CHUPALA METETE MI VERGA A TU BOCA!, ¡SI ESO TE HACE SENTIR MEJOR HAZLO, DAME UNA MAMADA EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD!, volveré a cogerte como una puta como en Zaofu- Kuvira ya iba a intervenir y Asami le puso la mano en el pecho.

-es lo que te gusta ¿no?, que te traten como una puta, tendrás título y serás princesa, pero eres una puta falsa, vamos chúpala- y Korra se acercaba a ella poniéndole en la cara su miembro a Azula quien la veía con odio y rencor.

-eres una mierda, tal vez yo sea una puta sí, pero tú eres un monstruo- Korra la miraba y sonreía, subiéndose los pantalones.

-tal vez si sea un monstruo pero no me volveré a meter con una puta como tú y te advierto otra cosa, respeta a la Ingeniera Sato, ella es mi prioridad y si alguien intenta manchar, dañar su imagen o su ser, te juro que no me importara que seas del real imperio de corea, te haré sufrir Azula- Asami y Kuvira se metían a otra habitación cerca al ver como Korra salía enojada de ahí, arreglándose su ropa y Azula salía llorando hiendo a otro lado, Asami estaba petrificada y tenía rabia contra Korra, ¡conocía a Azula!, con razón se había sentido tan mal ese día, con razón cuando la vio se puso pálida, con razón había estado nerviosa desde ayer.

-ayer encontré a Korra y Azula en el patio de atrás en un arbusto, no sé si estaban teniendo relaciones pero igual le dijo que no volvería a tener sexo con ella, le advertí que no quiero que suceda de nuevo y le dije que hablaría con Azula, pero también le dije que no quiero que se acerque a ti, no tenía idea que fuera hermafrodita, no me preocupa eso pero sí, que quiera sobrepasarse contigo- Asami miraba a Kuvira molesta.

-tú con qué derecho le dices eso- Kuvira la miro con la ceja alzada.

-con el que soy tu estúpida hermana-

-ella nunca se ha sobrepasado conmigo y eso a ti no te incumbe, gracias por decirme lo que hay entre ella y Azula, no sabía que era eso, pero no te preocupes no es algo que me moleste, yo arreglo la situación con ella, tu dedícate a hablar con esa piruja, permiso debo ir por Korra- y salía ella detrás de la morena, Kuvira suspiraba y salía de ahí enojada, claro que iba a hablar con Korra no le había dicho nada de esa mujer y ahora se había atrevido dejar que chupara su… ella no volvería a repetir lo mismo, el lugar estaba lleno en este momento Asami odiaba la fiesta y el ruido y no podía encontrar a Korra, pudo ver que Opal se encontraba en la pista bailando con Bolín ella se alarmo y fue allí, pero sintió coraje cuando vio a Korra acercarse a ellos.

-¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- decia Korra furiosa jalando a su hermana.

-tranquila Korra estoy bailando con el joven Bolín- el chico miro a Korra desafiante.

-que no confías en tu señor Korra- Opal lo miraba con desaprobación a eso, ¿Dónde había quedado el encantador joven?

-le diré una cosa señor, será hermano de mi jefa, pero no por eso le da permiso para que intente seducir a mi hermana, quien la toca se muere- Bolín entonces la miraba fulminante.

-¡me estas amenazando Korra!- Korra lo miraba desafiante el joven sintió miedo pero no se quitó de su lugar, en ese momento Asami jalaba a Korra y esta la miraba.

-Tranquila Korra, Bolín te dije que no con ella- rápidamente jalo a Korra y a Opal dejando al joven ahí furioso, rápidamente Asami pedía a Roger que llevara a Opal de vuelta a casa, la niña al principio se negó pero al final acepto, cuando por fin Korra pudo ver que se había ido sintió como Asami la jalo lejos del lugar y fueron a unos de esas Boutiques privadas, el lugar era un poco oscuro y la música se escucha de fondo, Korra callo a las cojines mirando a Asami sin entender nada, Asami cerró la puerta y encendió unas luces la habitación se escuchaba menos ruidosa y más alumbrada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te cogiste a Azula?- Korra sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y no sabía que decir.

-¡CONTESTAME KORRA, POR ESO ESE DIA TE PUSISTE ASI, POR ESO O QUERIAS QUEDARTE CON ELLA A SOLAS, POR ESO TE DESAPARECISTE Y NO LLEGASTE A RESCATARME DE IROH, ESTABAS COGIENDO DE NUEVO CON ELLA, EN MI CASA!- Korra se paraba de golpe a encararla enojada.

-¡YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA MALO, NUNCA FALTE AL RESPETO A TU CASA, NI A TI!- Asami la miraba con la respiración al tope, estaba enojada.

-¡A MI NO TIENES QUE RESPETAR, ES A TI Y A MI CASA, A MI ME DA IGUAL QUE TE LA COJAS A ELLA O A TODA LA CIUDAD!- la voz de Asami era de furia pero también tenía dolor en ella, Korra se atrevió a tomarla de los brazos.

-¡SUELTAME NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES LA TOCASTE A ELLA!- Asami estaba gritando como loca golpeando a Korra con la voz al tope pero Korra no se dejaba y la sostenía más fuerte.

-¡ASAMI ESCUCHAME ESO NO ES ASI POR FAVOR, YO NO LA EH TOCADO NO DESDE HACE 2 SEMANAS!- eso colmo la ira de Asami y le metió una bofetada de nuevo pero esta si le había dolido internamente a Korra.

-¡TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE TE LA COGISTE CUANDO TE LARGASTE EL VIERNES PASADO, ERES EL COLMO KORRA NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!- Asami ya se iba a ir y Korra la tomo de la muñeca y la apego a ella, haciendo que cayera sobre ella, Asami volvió a estrujarse con ella, pero era inútil su fuerza no se comparaba con la de Korra.

-¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME O TE JURO QUE!- y Korra ya no iba a dejarse.

-¡ME QUE ASAMI, QUE HARAS…que harás que no quieras que te haga- ambas se miraban Asami se quedaba sin hablar cuando Korra unió sus labios a los de ella, al principio el beso fue agresivo, pues Asami había mordido sus labios para que ella se quitara, pero Korra siguió besándola y el beso fue bajando la agresividad y se fue intensificando el beso a uno apasionado y lleno de deseo, las manos de Asami se encontraban en el pecho de Korra que estaba empujando pero tras sentirse mejor, fue subiendo sus manos hasta ponerlas el cuello de Korra y colgarse en él, el beso era deseoso y desesperado, Korra termino cayéndose en los cojines con Asami encima, ella se giró dejando a Asami debajo de ella, la pelinegra abrió las piernas y dejo que se colocara Korra entre ellas, sintiendo su miembro que poco a poco se iba mostrando y endureciendo con los roces que ambas se estaban dando, el aire pidió paso y se separaron por unos segundos por que nuevamente volvieron a besarse, la necesidad era enorme y el momento subía de tono cada vez más.

-eres una maldita Korra, no tienes idea cuanto te odio- decia Asami agarrando su cabello con sus manos mientras levantaba sus piernas entrelazándolas en la cadera de Korra y empujándola más con ella, el vestido estorbaba para ambas, la ropa de Korra igual las manos de Korra estaba en sus piernas níveas de Asami sintiendo los resortes de la ropa sexy de Asami que se ocultaba debajo de aquel vestido que Korra quería arrancarle en ese momento, la erección de Korra estaba tan dura y dolía la cabeza de su miembro por querer entrar en Asami.

-yo también te odio Asami y también te deseo- el gemido de Asami la hizo que se estrujara más con ella, se hundió restregándole su miembro en la intimida de Asami, los dedos de Asami se clavaron en la nuca de Korra y Asami comenzó a gemir en su oído incitando a Korra a seguir.

-Tómame…tómame ya Korra- la voz de Asami era suplicante y Korra estaba perdida en sus gemidos y sus sonidos.

-aquí no- Asami la miro desconcertada, rápidamente Korra se paró y Asami suspiro al ver sus pantalones ajustados y su bulto perfectamente duro y largo, deseaba ya tenerlo dentro, la ayudo a pararse y se dieron otro beso apasionado.

-vamos a la mansión- rápido Korra la tomo de la mano y salieron por la parte trasera donde estaban todos los autos y buscaron su moto, ella se había llevado su moto, cuando salieron nadie se dio cuenta y tomo su casco y se lo dio a Asami, el problema era el vestido de la Ingeniera pero ella se las ingenió para que no se arrastrara, subió tras Korra y su sonrisa salió susurrando al oído de Korra.

-Muestra que tan necesitada estar por tomarme- Korra sonrió y arranco la moto rumbo a la mansión Sato, a esta altura no le importo a ninguna de las dos que fueran las anfitrionas de la fiesta, lo que ahora necesitaban era estar juntas y lo iban hacer sin importar nada y nadie.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola se que me habia tardado en subir, pero es que me ha pasado tanta cosa buena y mala que se me habia olvidado pido una disculpa y ya saben que subo los miercoles y viernes y pues aqui les tengo su capitulo, suculento por parte de mi novia y de mi dramatico jiji, contestare sus reviews y gracias chicos

* * *

Review

: ajaja empecemos con un saludo, hola y espero estes bien, me alegra saber que te ha sorprendido y claro te explico y si, Kuvira, Bolin, Azula y Mako quieren con Korra, bueno Mako no, ese no cuenta solo lo hace por molestarla, pero los otros tres si, pero al final cada uno empezara a alejarse y asi, poco a poco lo veras y que lastima que no te dejaban leer, jaja oye gracias por comentar y espero te agrade este capitiulo y si creo que si me dijiste que te gusta mi historia y y yo...ya te dije que me gusta que me escribas y tu historia igual? ajaja cuidate y te mando un abrazo.

Kanu_Unochou: hola perdon que apenas subi y tu tarea seguro la reprobaras por mi culpa jajaja, mira ya traego algo suculento como dice mi novia y espero te agrade jiji y bueno a mi solo me comento mas o menos como es Azula mi novia y yo la imagen algo perra y si, sera un dolor de cabeza no tienes idea cuanto, en cuanto Korra y Asami empezara todo muy lento, habra cosas que se diran y que dolera y que trataran de apagarlo con sexo y asi, en algun momento nuestras protagonistas haran clic y confesaran sus sentimientos, pero no ahora debe pasar problemas y uno que otro tipo de accion para la guardaespaldas jajaa, ya lo veras espero seguirte viendo y que tu tarea siga en pie jaja cuidate.

HanelBlumaTanu: ya te traego el otro capitulo saludos.

catching RE: de hecho yo no se mucho de la serie de Korra, yo me baso en lo que mi novia me dice y en lo que ella me ayuda jaja, le dire que te conteste y asi te explique vale y jajaja se supone que ese era el asunto, que se metieran en la fantasia para luego decir ohhh que mala jaja y funciono y en realidad esa linea no fue mia, fue de mi novia, yo soy mucho de sonrojarme a frases asi jajaja, pero bueno le quedo excelente a mi chica jajaja ya tranqui aqui tengo para ti un suculento capitulo, gracias por comentar y espero seguirte viendo saludos y besos bye.

: hola no se cual sea tu nombre y me gustaria saberlo algun dia gracias por comentar y si aqui esta el otro capitulo cuidate.

G4B1 MIX: claro que no, se supone que sera dificil ellas mismas se pondran ataduras y gracias me alegra saber y es un placer para mi deleitarme con tu review y si gracias por ser mi fiel seguidora y el drama, uh sorry espero no agobiarte con el, pero si habra un poquito de complicacion al enamoramiento, tal vez sexo haya y uno que otra humillacion, pero habra accion y poco a poco el amor se ira dando jeje espero no te aburra en verdad y si consideras que es mucho no dudes en decirme ok, cuidate y gracias espero verte en la siguiente actualizacion.

Uchihalkeda: jajaja lo se... pero ya termino esa tension en este disfrutaras sus desenfrenados momentos que mi novia hizo jajaja, demasiado posesiva y celosa y lo peor de todo es que lo negara todo jajaja espero verte por aqui de nuevo y gracias te mando un fuerte beso y saludo.

liz: trato de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, pero eh tenido dificultades y bueno me es dificil, lo lamento espero te agrade y verte de nuevo.

cryp: jaja gracias y que bueno que te guste, y si claro que actualizare pronto, ahorita te dejo la continuacion saludos.

Zhyo Jarjayez: hola jaja bueno ese tipo de personalidad son muy...seductoras y son agradables, lo digo por que tengo la propia en casa me eh roto una pierna :c y amo que me cuide jajaja. SI CLARO victima de las sircunstancias jajaja adoran hacernos enojar ¡son MALEVOLAS! pero cuando uno se enoja no se aguantan ¡chillonas!. De hecho tenia pensando hacer una pequeña fantasia sobre eso, que Korra le disparara o le cortara el cuello, pero crei que era muy agresivo incluso me asuste con pensarlo jajaja, se lo dije a andy y me miro asustada por eso no lo hice jajaja. Jaja ojala y tu no te fapees hoy mentalmente jajaja. si enamorarse de nuevo ya lo veras por que... ¡no tenia idea!, que Azula fuera mala , cuando vi su foto se me hizo una chica tan guapa, pero si tambien andy dice que es una perra jaja en fin, hay que darle meritos no? y tranquila ya te traego lo mejor, obvio que no mio, si no de mi chica, yo no soy tan atrevida como ella y tu jajajaja saludos.

Ninixxx: awww lo siento es que tuve un accidente y apenas pude subir capitulo, pero aqui esta y espero te guste jaja, espero verte mas seguido y gracias por comentarme, por fas sigue estando conmigo te mando un saludo y bienvenida.

Yolo VI: claro ya esta aqui esa parte, espero la disfrute y bienvenida jaja y no Azula se pondra loca pero Korra le sera fiel a su chica jaja, saludos y espero verte pronto.

: no se quien eres pero aqui estaaa sorrry por la tardanza.

christt: Hola, wow tu review me dejo impresionada, ¿asi que sigues a mi chica?, que super y bueno me alegra saber que te este gustando mi fic, es mi primera vez como dije y jaja que bueno es saber que no esta saliendo tan mal como pense y bueno quise cambiarlo un poco, yo no conozco la historia sin embargo lo poco que me cuenta mi novia y me enseña capitulos pude darme cuenta de mucho de las personalidades de los personajes y rasgos, aqui por ejemplos los hermanos de Asami, los hice por el parecido, aunque cambie la forma de ser de Bolin, aqui sera despota y grosero, pero con la ayuda de Opal sera tierno y sera el Bolin que todos conocen, Mako jaja, me callo mal desde un principio cuando mi novia lo subio en su fic, dije maldito hombre idiota como juega con ambas y luego trata de volver con una de ellas, osea que es eso, por eso dije no seras gay feo jajaja y bueno con azula no tenia idea, hasta que me dijo mi novia y otra chica, pero creo que le hice el honor, a mi quien me gusta mucho es Iroh es tan guapisimo (no le digas a mi novia), jijiji en fin me alegra saber que te gusta y claro habra accion debe de haber si no como Korra demostrara ser fiel y la indicada para Asami ya loveras y espero disfrutes este capitulo que mi novia y yo hicimos juntas, cuidate y un abrazo.

* * *

pues aqui estamos y les dejo el capitulo, espero que me perdonen, me fracture mi pie, por torpe y bueno mi novia me hizo el favor de cuidarme y asi y bueno prometo subir mas seguido ahora que estare atada a la cama por un mes, osea que horrible todas mis vacaciones asi, jajaja pero sera divertido gracias y espero lo disfruten como yo lo hago al escribirlo con ustedes y mi nena, cuidence y buenos dias

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Leyenda de Korra

Au (Advertencia este capitulo contiene contenido M, se pondra un signo (M) en los lugares que desean salta si no quieren leer, gracias)

(M) INICIO

La moto se hallaba en el estacionamiento, ambas mujeres se habia escabullido de forma que nadie las viera, aunque a esa hora ya todos estaban dormidos, pero las cámaras y los guardias de seguridad seguramente no, rápidamente llegaron sigilosamente por las escaleras evadiendo las cámaras y Asami abrió su habitación su tarjeta, rápidamente Korra entro primero y Asami se asomó por la puerta una vez más verificando que nadie las haya visto y entro cerrando la puerta, Korra estaba estática, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero ya habia llegado hasta ahí y las palabras ya se habían dado sin mencionar el enorme bulto entre sus pantalones que deseaba y dolía frenéticamente por salir y buscar el calor de aquella mujer que olia exquisitamente a jazmín con Givenchy, Asami se encontraba recargada en su puerta, estaba dudando en lo que iba a hacer, ni siquiera estaba ebria, ni siquiera sentía una gota de alcohol por su sistema, eran nervios, miedo y excitación lo que sentía entre su cuerpo, sus piernas y su corazón, pero todo desapareció cuando sintió el peso de Korra sobre ella recargándose en esa puerta y sintiendo ese bulto rozarse con tanta facilidad y sensualidad sobre su trasero.

-Nnhh- fue lo único que su voz pudo exhalar con el aire que salió completamente de sus pulmones, aferrándose a la puerta de madera fría, mientras sentía la cabeza del miembro de Korra restregarse entre sus glúteos y tocar ligeramente la entrada de su ano con suavidad y precisión.

\- ¿aun quiere? - la voz de Korra la hizo morderse los labios, esa voz estaba entre deseosa, necesitada y ronca, ¿Cómo iba a negarse ante eso?, ella se giró recargándose en la puerta y mirando a Korra, los ojos azules de Korra ya no existían pues estos se habían oscurecido tanto como los de Asami seguramente, ella sonrió y la tomo con ambas manos acercándola a ella sin dejar espacio entre ellas y mordió sus labios mirándola a los ojos.

-la pregunta sobre Korra, ya no tardes o me enfriare- Korra sonrió y comenzó a besar a Asami mientras se restregaba sobre ella, la ropa estorbaba, la ropa las asfixiaba, la ropa incomodaba y poco a poco Korra comenzó a desabrochar su pechera dejándola en el suelo, Asami trataba de ayudarla pero se pierdo cuando sintió esos brazos fuertemente tonificados y sensuales, el beso se intensifico y su respiración de ambas igual, rápidamente Asami la empujo haciendo que caminara hacia atrás, Korra ya se sabía el camino a la habitación de la heredera se lo habia aprendido bien muchas veces, mientras la ropa de Korra y la de Asami se quedaba en el suelo dejando un camino de su fogosa situación, cuando por fin llegaron ambas solo tenían sus respectivas prendas interiores, Korra sonrió y se sintió tan afortunada por tener el cuerpo de Asami listo y a su disposición, aquellas piernas níveas torneadas y largas con esas ligas y esa tanga de lencería con encaje de color negro dios, la hacía ver más apetitosa, el calor de la heredera no ayudaba en nada al verla asi, Asami sonrió y se acostó en el filo de los pies de la cama, dejando sus piernas al aire y dobladas, haciendo que su pie rozara ligeramente las piernas de Korra y los testículos duros de Korra, provocando que Korra gimiera casi doblándose y tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer por esos roces tan sensibles.

\- ¿te gusta lo que ves? - Korra se mordía los labios tras soltar un suspiro largo acercándose a Asami separando sus piernas y colocándose en medio de ellas.

-no tienes idea lo mucho que me gusta tu cuerpo- Asami sonrió y se mordió los labios pasando sus finas manos por el abdomen de Korra, la morena se soltó su cabello y Asami intento reprimir un gemido al ver como el cabello castaño oscuro de Korra caía sobre su cuerpo tapando su sostén y esos perfectos senos que ya quería saborear.

-Korra… basta de juegos- la morena sonrió y paso las manos de Asami por su bóxer en la línea de estos, Asami entendió con el rostro rojo comenzó a meter delicadamente sus dedos por el contorno del bóxer azul apretado.

-solo tiene que bajarlos y será todo suyo- aquellas palabras habían excitado más a Asami rápidamente se sentó en la cama y de un jalón bajo el bóxer dejando a la vista aquel miembro viril, duro y delicioso, nunca había tenido preferencia por personas morenas, pero por alguna razón la piel de Korra le fascinaba, su pene de color moreno la hacía imaginarse que era un delicioso suculento chocolate de aquellos que cuanto más lo saborees y lo chupes tanto, llegaras a deshacerlo en tu boca dejando salir aquel liquido o polvo de leche, que te deja un sabor agradable en la lengua, para ella era un chocolate maravilloso que quería saborear, en toda su vida a nadie le habia hecho un sexo oral, ni siquiera a Iroh o a su ex novio pero Korra, por más que quería reprimir sus ganas no podía, quería probarlo poseerlo, hacer que ese color rojito que comenzaba a formarse en el miembro se hiciera más notorio y sus venas resaltaran cuando sus finos labios lo tomaran, succionando y haciendo que saliera aquel liquido dulce salado que deseaba conocer, Asami lo tomo con firmeza con ambas manos, Korra gimió y pudo ver como la morena alzo el rostro cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad.

-no…no lo… aprietes tan fuerte- dijo en un hilo de voz, ella comenzó a bombear un poco.

\- ¿te lastimo? - Korra volvió a soltar un ligero gemido con una bocanada de aire mirando a la heredera con el ceño fruncido.

-no… pero me harás venirme muy rápido- Asami sonrió y volvió a apretarlo un poco más haciendo que Korra gimiera de nuevo y se sostuviera de sus hombros, ya no pudo aguantar más cuando sintió como el pene entre sus manos comenzaba a palpitar y a ponerse más duro y caliente, comenzó a bombearlo con lentitud, pero sin dejar de presionar la cabeza y todo el tronco del eje haciendo a Korra gemir con más fuerza por cada movimiento que ella hacía con su mano.

-ahh Inge…- no termino la frase Korra, Asami pudo notar como las piernas de Korra comenzaban a perder fuerza, era ahora o nunca, miro a Korra quien estaba a centímetros de ella por haberse recargado en sus hombros, sonrió y paro de bombear su miembro.

-no puedo contenerme- y sin más se agacho arrodillándose a centímetros de ella metiendo aquel miembro largo dentro de su boca hasta el fondo con cuidado.

-¡ahhh!- Korra dio un lastimero gemido que iba aumentando entre más se metía el miembro Asami en su boca, Asami no pudo evitar gemir igual al sentir el sabor de Korra, no podía negar que era salado un poco pero de ahí era delicioso, sabia tan bien y dios impulsivamente comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, sacándoselo completamente y volviendo a metérselo todo, sus manos comenzaron a ayudarle mientras ella lo sacaba sus manos subía con ella, ella bajaba sus manos iban bajando hasta tocar sus testículos que también estimulo con sus manos finas apretándolos y masajeándolos despacio, Korra estaba gimiendo con fuerza y sus caderas al parecer necesitaban moverse, Asami sonrió y con una de sus manos toco su glúteo firme para acercarla y empujarla, dándole la iniciativa que deseaba que ella se moviera, como si fuera de esperar Korra se irguió y miro de reojo a Asami quien disfrutaba con sensualidad el miembro viril de Korra, Asami la miro hacia arriba sin dejar de bombear su pene con su boca y sus manos, la mirada de Korra estaba llena de satisfacción y de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla suya ya, la mano de Korra se puso en el cabello negro de Asami, ella sonrió al sentir como lo tomaba todo con su mano y comenzaba a moverla agarrando su cabello fuertemente y haciendo que tragara más allá de su miembro, casi provocando que sus testículos entraran en ella, por un momento sintió ahogarse pero hayo la forma para meterlo solo un poco y seguir el movimiento que ahora Korra daba con sus caderas y su mano, el movimiento era rápido y profundo, intentaba respirar por la nariz y aunque fuera un poco doloroso el estrujamiento de su cabello ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto que no le importaba que Korra la tomara asi.

-mas… mételo más…- dijo Korra gimiendo sin dejar de parar, Asami estaba tan húmeda que tenía un lio tremendo entre sus muslos, el ver sus músculos de sus piernas, de su abdomen haciendo contracción por el movimiento la excitaba más, sin mencionar los gemidos de Korra y sus gestos, Korra tenía los ojos apretados y la boca abierta, podía ver como un hilo de saliva corria ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, lo estaba disfrutando tanto y Asami se sentía tan caliente al pensar que su boca era la causante de que Korra estuviera a punto del orgasmo, el pene de Korra comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza y ahora ambas manos de Korra se posaron en su cabello la fuerza era tremendo, ella cerro los ojos y se metió de golpe el miembro de Korra pasando la lengua por la uretra y con sus labios aprisionando con fuerza todo el tronco del eje, eso basto para que Korra gritara con fuerza empujándose hacia adelante y soltando todo ese líquido caliente, espeso y delicioso que Asami saboreo y recibió feliz y excitadamente de Korra, toda su garganta estaba llena del semen de Korra, el grito gutural de la morena lleno la habitación y apestaba a sexo la habitación y que Asami le encanto, porque era la esencia de la morena, cuando por fin se tragó tomo Korra la soltó delicadamente y Asami pudo toser un poco agarrando con su mano el miembro de Korra, haciendo que nuevamente Korra gimiera un poco al agarre.

-perdóname… yo- no la dejo terminar por que se paró y beso los labios de Korra, quien rápidamente la atrapo en un abrazo y la beso con desesperación y pasión, provocando que Asami gimiera en su boca cuando sintió la lengua de Korra entrar en su boca.

-sabes…tannn bien Korra, por favor ya házmelo…tómame, ¡Hazme tuya!- eso fue suficiente Korra la tomo de ambos brazos y arranco con fuerza el sostén de Asami provocando que gimiera sonriendo, la fuerza de Korra era algo que más le encantaba, sabía que entre más le pidiera que se lo hiciera rudo y rápido lo disfrutaría tanto, después la acostó sobre la orilla de los pies de la enorme cama, Asami abrió sus piernas y Korra sonrió sin dejar de verla, agarro su miembro y lo bombeo un poco para provocar que saliera liquido pre seminal, pero este salió con un poco de semen provocando que Korra suspirara y lubricara su miembro bombeándolo un poco mirando a Asami mordiéndose los labios.

-ohhh… por dios Korra, ya hazlo por favor…- dijo Asami acercándola a ella y poniendo ambas piernas en la cadera de Korra, rápidamente Korra dejo su pene y se quitó el sostén dejando ver sus redondos senos, Asami gimió y ella sonrió tomo su pantalón y saco de su cartera un paquete plateado, Asami abrió sus ojos, ¡cierto!, Korra tenía pene y lógico que casi se le olvida que pudiera embarazarla.

-tu…puedes- no se atrevió a decirlo, Korra la miro y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-me he hecho estudios para ver si puedo embarazar, pero mi doctor me ha dicho que no es posible- dijo esto mientras deslizaba el condón sobre su miembro, Asami frunció el ceño.

-si no puedes embarazar ¿Por qué te lo pones entonces? - Korra tomo su pene firme y lo puso sobre el clítoris de Asami, haciendo que esta gimiera acostándose sobre su cama mirando a Korra, la morena sonrió tomando sus piernas y con ambas manos y estirándolas sin soltarlas, comenzó a moverse rozando la cabeza de su pene sobre el clítoris de Asami.

-bueno, el hecho de que un doctor me haya dicho que no puedo embarazar, mi padre siempre me dijo que debía ser responsable y que aun asi usara condón por las enfermedades y la mezcla de esencias que pudieran infectarme o yo infectar, por eso lo uso- Asami estaba gimiendo con esos roces, pero miro a Korra fulminante o eso intentaba por que la sensación del choque de la cabeza del pene de Korra contra su entrada la estaba matando.

-ahhh…yo no…hnn…yo no tengo, ninguna infección…oh Korra ya métela- dijo Asami mordiéndose los labios y agarrando con fuerzas las sabanas, Korra sonrió y tomo las pantorrillas de Asami con fuerza, la miro y de un jalón se lo metió, Asami grito fuertemente e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás soltando una bocanada de aire, Korra se sintió un poco nerviosa, tal vez habia sido muy ruda.

\- ¿estás bien? - dejo de moverse a pesar de sentir la cavidad de la heredera, caliente, apretada y completamente mojada, le era difícil no empezar a moverse, pero espero hasta que Asami la miro mordiéndose los labios y mirándola con deseo.

-nunca habia estado mejor, vamos Korra cógeme- aquello hizo a Korra abrir la boca y jadear con fuerza, rápidamente comenzó a moverse sobre ella lento, saliendo y entrando, Korra lo estaba disfrutando, pero al parecer Asami no.

-por favor Korra, más rápido, hazlo duro y fuerte- Korra sonrió y beso su pierna.

-si asi quiere la ingeniera- y rápidamente comenzó a moverse más rápido, Asami comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, entre más iban aumentando las embestidas Asami subía el tono de su voz, la cama comenzó a rechinar con fuerza, Asami estaba sonriendo mientras gemía, jamás se habia dado cuenta que su cama rechinara asi, nunca habia metido nadie a su casa y jamás le habia excitado tanto que una cama rechinara como la suya y más con la fuerza de Korra, las embestidas de Korra iban en aumento y rápido, sus fluidos hacían el labor más fácil, el pene de Korra entraba y salía con tanta facilidad y el sonido del choque de este con el punto exacto de Asami que la hacía gemir con fuerza, la estaba enloqueciendo.

-ahh…ahhh…Korra- los gemidos de Asami sonaban con fuerza, Korra tenía la boca abierta, dios la cavidad de Asami era mejor de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, tan suave, tan estrecha y caliente, dios que ricura tenia entre las piernas Korra, era magnifico el calor y el aroma de la ingeniera, el sonido de sus testículos rebotar sobre los glúteos de Asami y los gemidos de la mujer, la estaban envolviendo con más fuerza.

-ahh ¿te gusta? - decia Korra embistiéndola con fuerza, podía ver como los senos blancos de Asami se movían y el ceño fruncido de está mirándola.

-si…- Korra volvió a sonreír tomando con más fuerzas sus piernas y abriéndolas más.

\- ¿te gusta mucho? Huh- la embestía con más fuerza, con velocidad y rudeza.

\- ¡ahhh! si…dame más-Korra se movía con más fuerza, el choque de sus pelvis era placentero y ver a Asami con las piernas abiertas y al aire más.

\- ¿te gusta cómo te la meto…si? - Asami tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y tomo con ambas manos sus senos, mientras arqueaba su espalda, Korra amo ver como esos senos perfectos eran estrujados y apretados por las mismas manos de Asami, le dio prolongadas embestidas con fuerza como recompensa haciendo gemir descontroladamente a Asami.

\- ¡sí!ahh! asi…ahhh ¡Korra! - Asami gritaba con fuerza el aire se iba de sus pulmones, la sensación constante del golpeteo en su punto sensible la hacía perderse entre mareos y sensaciones tan maravillosas que no tenía como describir lo que estaba sintiendo a este paso llegaría muy rápido.

-ahhh… y si hago esto- y rápidamente Korra puso ambas piernas de Asami en sus hombros, cargo un poco a la Ingeniera para hacerla hacia atrás, ella se recargo completamente sobre la cama agarrándose del borde esta, haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran al esfuerzo para no caer, la nueva pose hacia que el pene de Korra diera una y otra vez en ese punto logrando que Asami abriera su boca lo más que pudo gritando su nombre y sin dejar de gemir, las embestidas de Korra eran más fuertes, mientras tenía sus manos en el piso y sus manos en los bordes se empujaba con fuerza, las piernas de Asami no soportaron tal situación y cayeron sobre los brazos de Korra haciéndole más peso, Asami no podía reaccionar ni mover sus piernas al lugar de Korra las ponía, hasta perdida en el miembro palpitante de Korra dentro de ella.

-Arrgh… déjalas…no las muevas…me encanta…como ahh- Korra no terminaba y comenzaba a dar movimientos rítmicos rápidos haciendo que el sonido de sus testículos sonara más fuerte sobre los glúteos de Asami.

\- ¡ahhh!, Korra…! ahhh! mas…quiero…mas…! ahhh! - Asami paso sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de Korra agarrando fuertemente sus antebrazos, sintiendo como esto estaban tensos y temblando del esfuerzo que Korra estaba haciendo, Korra era jodidamente fuerte y le encantaba esa fuerza.

-Asami…- la heredera grito fuertemente al escuchar su nombre en la voz necesitada de Korra, la miro a los ojos y vio que Korra hacía gestos tan placenteros diciéndole con ellos que estaba a punto de venirse.

-córrete…ahhh…córrete dentro por favor…hazlo mi amor- Korra dio gruño al escuchar eso y comenzó a darle nuevamente embestidas prolongadas con fuerza, con rudeza, Asami gemía con fuerza a cada embestida y comenzaba a clavar sus uñas en los antebrazos de Korra, sus piernas se movían y su vientre se presionaba con esa pose que le habia hecho Korra, de repente grito con fuerza cuando Korra se empujó con fuerza sobre ella, haciendo que llegara al orgasmo al instante, Korra siguió embistiéndola un poco más, unas cuantas y volvió a darle otra embestida prolongada con fuerza y sintió como todo el eje del miembro de Korra se sentía más caliente y palpitaba con más fuerza dentro de ella, provocando que ella gritara de nuevo y otro orgasmo la embistiera una vez más, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones y sintiendo todo ese calor que estaba en su vientre dispersarse en todo su cuerpo, cuando miro a Korra pudo ver como tenía la boca abierta y los ojos apretados, sus brazos temblaban y a punto estuvo de caer sobre ella, pero se sostenía con fuerza, Asami necesitaba su calor y aunque nunca hubiera dejado que alguien más se posara encima de ella, necesitaba con ansias sentir el cuerpo sudoroso y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, saco sus manos del nudo que habia hecho Korra entre sus piernas y sus brazos y las puso en la espalda tonificada y sudorosa de Korra jalándola hacia ella, Korra abrió los ojos sorprendida y la miro Asami le sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente a ella para besar delicadamente sus labios.

-ven, o te cansaras- Korra la miro y se dejó guiar por ella, bajando las pierna de Asami y acostándose sobre ella, su corazón estaba acelerado, su respiración al tope y a pesar de todo el calor de Asami no la sofocaba, Asami disfrutaba el sudor y el cuerpo de Korra sobre ella, estaba acariciando su espalda con sutileza y mezclando el sudor de sus dedos con el sudor de la espalda de Korra, aun tenia dentro de ella el pene de Korra y cada vez que se movía, sentía la necesidad de volver a sentir ese miembro viril y duro dentro moverse con tantas ganas.

-Korra…- la morena se quedó sin hablar solo esperando que la quitara o algo peor.

-puedes salir de mí, es que me provocas ganas de volver a ser- no termino cuando Korra se empujó completamente hacia adelante, provocando que Asami se apretaba contra la espalda de Korra y gimiera en su oído, provocando que Korra gimiera igual, Korra solo se separó un poco de ella y la beso, mientras sacaba su pene, Asami jadeo en decepción por el vacío, Korra sonrió y se quitó el condón metiéndolo de nuevo al empaque plateado que habia dejado aun lado de la cama, puso sus manos a los lados de Asami y solo recostó su vientre sobre el de ella mirándola con una sonrisa.

-eres mala- dijo Asami suspirando.

-es que me es inevitable no querer estar dentro de ti- le dijo volviéndola a besar, Asami disfrutaba los besos de Korra eran demasiado calientes y deliciosos.

\- seguramente eso también se lo has dicho a Azula- Korra se separó un poco de ella mirándola confusa ante su comentario, Asami tenía la ceja alzada, ¿a qué estaba jugando?

-no de hecho cuando lo hice con ella, solo fue una vez y me arrepentí, fue lo más asqueroso que he hecho con alguien, no puedo negarte que en el momento lo disfruté, pero me sentí tan vacía después de eso- dijo Korra mirando a Asami quien estaba ruborizada al darse cuenta de su forma posesiva.

-jaja, me dirás que con ella solamente lo has hecho, por favor Korra debes tener una mujer cada noche seguramente- intento sonar indiferente pero solo salió peor eso, Korra tenía el ceño fruncido y resalto su labio inferior intentando pensar en algo esquivando la actitud de la heredera.

\- pues toda la semana me la paso aquí y los fines estoy con mi hermana en Zaofu, no he tenido relaciones desde hace 2 años, desde que mis padres murieron, Azula fue ese día y ahora tú, es todo, pero creo que fue un error perdóname- iba a quitarse y Asami la jalo con fuerza con temor.

\- ¡no espera!, perdóname, no es lo que piensas, pero es que, bueno eres muy buena y bueno una chica como tú teniendo todo, pensé que tuvieras muchas admiradoras que disfrutaran de tu cuerpo tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo- dijo Asami acariciando la nuca de Korra.

\- pues está equivocada, yo no voy diciendo por ahí que tengo pene o que me cojo a cualquiera, mi condición no es fácil que la acepten, por lo general me dicen monstruo o deforme, para mí, mis principios siempre han sido complacer a mi hermana y es todo, no tengo novia, no tengo quien me ladre y mi error fue haberme metido con Azula- Asami suspiro, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

-perdóname, no quería que sintieras que te ofendí, yo tampoco soy una puta- Korra sonreía.

-usted es la Ingeniera Sato- Asami suspiraba viendo a Korra, su sonrisa torcida ahí estaba de nuevo, un impulso la hizo de nuevo besarla metiendo su lengua a la boca de Korra haciendo que esta jadeara y se moviera un poco provocando que aun su miembro firme rozara con su vientre, Asami frunció el ceño y se separó un poco de ella.

-dios no sé que estoy haciendo, pero no quiero que pares Korra, quiero sentirte toda la noche y quiero que me lo hagas una tras otra, por favor hazlo- Korra sonreía y tomaba de la cadera a Asami para cargarla sobre ella, rápidamente la llevaba hasta la pared de su cama a un lado y la recargaba en ella, nuevamente saco otro paquete plateado de su cartera, lo rompía y rápidamente se lo ponía, Asami sonrió.

\- ¿Cuántos condones tienes ahí, para esta noche? - Korra sonrió después de haberlo deslizado, sin preguntar se lo metió todo hasta dentro, haciendo que Asami gimiera alzando su rostro y agarrando a Korra del cuello, Korra pasaba sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de Asami, haciendo que colgara un poco recargándola en la pared y comenzaba a moverse, haciendo que Asami saltara sobre ella.

-los suficientes para toda la noche y parte de la mañana del siguiente día- Asami comenzó a gemir en el oído de Korra mientras estaba la embestía hacia arriba con fuerza, escuchando como golpeaba de nuevo sus testículos contra ella.

-ahh…Korra…ahhh…más duro…masss…asi…mételo…siiii…ahhh-

(M) FIN

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

La luz del medio día se hacia dentro de la habitación de la heredera menor de los Satos, ropa habia regada en otra la habitación y las dueñas de dichas prendas se encontraban en vueltas en una ligera sabana roja en aquella cama enorme, frente a la cama de lado derecho se encontraba el primer cuerpo de color níveo, envuelto en una sábana roja de pies hasta los pechos, la dueña de dicho cuerpo tan sensual tenía una almohada en el rostro, aun seguía dormida, de repente el silencio que la envolvía se interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono, con aun la almohada en el rostro tanteo la mesa de noche que tenía aun lado, tirando algunas cosas y provocando más ruidos de lo inusual, un gruñido se escuchó por debajo de la almohada al no poder atrapar el teléfono, rápidamente se quitó la almohada lastimando sus bellos ojos verdes por el sol que entraba indecorosa y sínicamente sobre su habitación, se asomó a la mesita y se dio cuenta que ahí no estaba el dicho aparato, bajo la mirada y tomo el aparato que se encontraba en el suelo, rápido contesto volviéndose a colocar en la cama tapándose los ojos con su mano.

-hablo yo- dijo con la voz ronca y cansada, se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea una risa.

\- ¿hablo con yo? Jaja, debió haber estado muy buena la noche que tuviste ¿cierto? - Asami suspiraba molesta.

-Mako, estoy intentando dormir- volvió a reírse

-Si ya veo, pero es que como desapareciste ayer y curiosamente Korra igual, bueno tu hermana hizo un escándalo por que el jefe de seguridad se habia ido, ¿no estará contigo cierto? - entonces ahí Asami se incorporó sentando en su cama, con los ojos abiertos y rápidamente giro su rostro para ver el otro cuerpo que estaba envuelto en otra sabana roja dejando solo al descubierto aquella espalda bronceada tonificada y una de sus piernas torneadas y deliciosas de Korra.

-oh…no- dijo Asami con temor en los ojos, Mako se empezó a reir a carcajadas.

\- ¡oh dios mío!, Asami ¿Lo hiciste?, Asami dime Korra está contigo dormida- Asami suspiro y miro hacia el frente con nerviosismo.

-luego te llamo- y rápidamente colgó, dejando su teléfono en la mesa, se tapó su boca y volvió a mirar el cuerpo a su lado, su mente le volvió a recordar la deliciosa noche que tuvo con esa mujer, nunca en su vida ningún hombre le habia durado tanto como Korra lo habia hecho, estaba segura que apenas habían alcanzado a dormir solo 2 horas, desde el último deseo carnal que volvieron a sentir, no pudo evitar sentir una sonrisa en su rostro cuando volvió a ver la piel de Korra expuesta, estaba boca abajo, dejando ver su espalda y esos músculos y una pierna de fuera, sus brazos y su larga cabellera café, esa mujer era una diosa, se iba a atrever a tocar su espalda cuando, tocaron su puerta, Asami se sobre salto y rápidamente salió de sus cobijas, para su suerte no sabía dónde estaba su bata o su camisón rosa de dormir, asi que opto por amarrarse su sabana roja en todo su cuerpo y salió disparada a la habitación de la sala principal, rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta y sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver a Kuvira ahí.

\- ¡Kuvira! - dijo asustada y tragando saliva con dificultad.

-Buenas tardes hermanita, ¿tan buena estuvo tu fiesta, que no has podido arreglarte y pararte? - dijo Kuvira con la ceja alzada, Asami suspiro riéndose nerviosa.

-bueno es que ayer tomé demasiado y bueno me vine a casa muy pronto-Kuvira alzo la ceja intentando ver al interior.

\- ¿acaso no me vas a dejar pasar? - Asami se tensó y rápidamente sonrió abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a Kuvira, la Sato mayor entro revisando todo el lugar, rápidamente Asami se dio cuenta de la pechera de Korra y abrió sus ojos, con un movimiento veloz tomo la prenda y corrió hacia un sofá para meterlo debajo del cojín, Kuvira la miro y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué escondiste? - Asami sonreía y rápidamente levantaba una media que había aventado ayer y que por suerte cayo en el sofá.

-mi media, como te dije venia tan cansada que distribuí mi ropa por toda mi habitación- decia mientras miraba a Kuvira- por favor ven a sentarte, pero solo será un momento como te he dicho ayer me excedí y quiero descansar, hoy no me apetece salir de mi cama- Kuvira se sentó doblando su pierna y mirando a su hermana.

\- ¿sabes dónde está Korra? - dios venia la parte difícil.

-seguramente en su casa- dijo sonriendo tirando su nerviosismo a un lado.

-las cámaras de seguridad vieron cuando tú y ella entraron por el estacionamiento y luego a tu habitación, aunque no estoy segura de ello ya que cuando entras a tu habitación, no veo bien a Korra, pero sí que alguien entro a tu habitación- Asami sentía su cuerpo temblar.

-Korra se fue a su habitación y le dije que en cuanto pudiera se fuera temprano a su casa, por lo que hizo tu hermano Bolin con su hermana, yo me quede sola, nadie entro en mi…habitación- eso ultimo lo dijo muy nerviosa y sin dejar de ver a Kuvira, la Sato mayor no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella sabía cómo era este juego, si Asami quitaba la mirada de su hermana, ella se daría cuenta que estaba mintiendo y todo se echaría a perder y Korra se iría de su vida para siempre.

-bueno, supongo que vi mal, aunque Mako me dijo que se habia quedado a dormir en la otra habitación, supuse que era el, pero entonces tal vez vi mal- Asami abrió sus ojos, asi que Mako estaba en la casa.

-ah sí, me dijo que estaba aquí claro- Kuvira suspiro y se paró, hiendose a la puerta para salir.

-tienes cuatro horas para arreglarte, son la doce y mi padre ha quedado con la reina y sus hijos para ir a jugar golf, por lógica te quiere allí y tú debes obedecer, no me importa que tengas resaca o sueño, te quiero lista, vengo por ti en tres horas, nos vemos al rato y por favor, usa ropa, parece que acabas de coger- y sin más se salió, Asami suspiro y cerró la puerta con seguro recargándose en ella, Mako le iba a decir y casi la cagaba, todo hubiera sido sencillo si ella hubiera dicho que fue Mako, pero igual el habia dicho que se quedó a dormir en otra habitación, solo esperaba que se haya tragado eso y se fue a su habitación, cuando entro se dio cuenta que el sol entraba perfectamente alumbrando la piel de Korra, haciendo que brillara y se viera irresistible, se fue a sentar en su cama y sonrió al ver como dormía aun debajo de esa almohada y en la misma posición que hace rato, por fin pudo hacer lo que quería antes de que Kuvira la interrumpiera y paso su mano fina por esa delicada y fuerte espalda tonificada de Korra, dios con tocarla se prendía de nuevo, los recuerdos de sus gemidos, su sudor con el de Korra, sus pieles juntas y sus intimidades juntas, la hacían estremecerse queriendo que se despertara para que le diera un desayuno como era debido, aunque no fue necesario que ella lo hiciera ya que el teléfono de la morena sonó y Asami quito su mano al ver como Korra rápidamente a ciegas como ella buscaba el aparato, pero esta lo hayo rápido contesto y se lo metió a la almohada.

-Jones…- la voz de Korra trataba de sonar despabilada y al parecer si le habia salido, pero rápidamente Korra se incorporó de golpe de la cama, dejando caer su sabana y revelando su cuerpo y su anatomía a la vista de Asami, la Ingeniera tuvo que morderse los labios al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Korra.

-Buenas tardes Gran Unificadora- decia Korra un poco nerviosa, Asami la miro haciéndole señas de que no dijera nada, Korra levantaba los brazos espantada.

-no, no, estaba corriendo- dijo Korra rascándose la nuca, Asami volvió a mirar su cuerpo, amaba ver como ese abdomen fuerte y bien formado se mezclaba con sus huecos iliacos que estaba formados y terminaba con aquel bulto, que a pesar de estar dormido se veía tan imponente y majestuoso, definitivamente ese color chocolatada seria uno de sus favoritos de ahora en adelante.

-si Gran Unificadora, lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir, gracias tenga un excelente fin- y colgaba, Korra dejaba el teléfono en la mesita de noche y suspiraba viendo a Asami, la heredera suspiro sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - Korra suspiro mirándola seria, sin dejar de rascarse el cabello.

\- ¿Qué donde estaba?, ¿Qué a qué hora me fui de aquí?, ¿Qué porque me fui asi de la fiesta?, ¿Qué donde estaba usted? Y que no volviera hacer lo que hice- Asami suspiro.

\- ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste Korra? - Korra suspiro.

-dejar la fiesta asi, cuando yo era el jefe de seguridad- Asami bufo echándose hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos.

-odio que me vigile asi- Korra suspiro.

\- ¿y ahora que haremos? - Asami la miro y sonrió, rápidamente gateo por su cama y en un movimiento rápido tomo el pene de Korra con su mano haciendo que la morena gimiera desconcentrada y sonrió.

(M) INICIO

-primero que nada dame de desayunar por favor- rápidamente comenzó a besar sus labios despacio, mientras bombeaba rápido el pene de Korra, la morena comenzó a jadear con fuerza y sus manos se posaron en la sabana que Asami traía enredada en su cuerpo, soltándola para ver su hermoso y níveo cuerpo, el pene de Korra en pocos segundos ya estaba erecto y aunque no estaba completamente duro, era suficiente para que entrara y se endureciera más cuando se lo metiera, sería fantástico sentir como aquel bulto crece dentro de ella, rápidamente la jalo trayéndola encima suyo y abrió sus piernas por instinto, sintiendo el miembro de Korra rozarse contra su vagina, Asami gimió y empezó a morder y chupar sensualmente sus labios.

-vamos Korra, házmelo…te necesito dentro- Korra impulsivamente entro de una en Asami, haciendo que la Ingeniera gimiera y abriera lo más que podía sus piernas, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás exhalando aire con dificultad.

-muévete…házmelo…muévete rápido vamos- digo Asami y Korra comenzó a moverse rápido sobre ella, sentía su pene palpitar y como su liquido pre seminal lubricaba la vagina de Asami, la sensación era deliciosa, podía sentir lo caliente y estrecha que estaba más que ayer, era tan natural…un momento no tenía condón, rápidamente y con miedo lo saco arrojándose contra la pared detrás de ella, recibiendo una queja de enfado de Asami quien la vio enfurecida.

\- ¡por qué paras joder! - Dijo molesta y mirando a Korra con enojo, rápidamente Korra suspiro agitada.

(M) FIN

-se acabaron los condones ayer y no pienso hacerlo asi- Asami suspiraba fastidiada y rápidamente del cajón donde Korra habia dormido sacaba un paquetito de color negro y se lo arrojaba, Korra lo tomo y la miro incrédula, Asami abrió sus piernas y con un poco de su propia saliva empezó a mover su clítoris estrujándolo y lubricando su vagina, gimiendo un poco.

-Póntelo y házmelo ya- dijo Asami con fastidio, entonces Korra le cayó el veinte de que esto solo sería sexo, pero quería estar segura y la única forma, era preguntándole a la misma persona.

\- ¡no!, no hasta que me des respuestas- Asami la miro y suspiro frustrada no quería hablar de esto, seguramente se quedaría caliente, después de que Korra se fuera molesta.

\- ¿dime que es esto Asami? - la Ingeniera suspiro cerrando los ojos y apartando la mirada de Korra.

-como te dije ayer, no soy de cogerme a cualquiera y dejarlo asi, me gustaría saber qué significa esto para ti- Asami la miro furiosa y cerro sus piernas recargándose en sus codos para mirarla.

-ok está bien, yo no quería llegar a esta aun, al menos hasta terminar de satisfacer nuestras necesidades, pero veo que esto también es una necesidad para ti y no quiero que te hagas ideas que no- Korra sintió su pecho oprimirse- sinceramente Korra para mí esto es sexo y nada más, no siento nada por ti, no me interesa iniciar nada contigo, más que tu pene este dentro de mi vagina, unas cuantas veces ahorita y tal vez si llegamos a un acuerdo, pues posteriormente las veces que quieras y yo igual, siempre y cuando solo sea sexo- Korra agacho su mirada frunciendo su ceño triste, tenía una ligera sonrisa pero forzada.

-vaya…wow- dijo Korra con la voz apagada, Asami suspiro.

-oye lo siento, pero yo te dije que no creo en el amor, yo solo necesitaba desfogarme y sinceramente desde que te vi, me impacte contigo, jamás habia conocido a alguien con tu cuerpo, tu pensamiento y con tu aparato reproductor, nunca habia estado con una chica y sinceramente fue asombroso lo que hicimos ayer, que me gustaría, me encantaría volver a repetir contigo las veces que quieras- Korra la miraba incrédula y dolida.

-pero sin amor, sin una relación- decia Korra sonriendo tristemente, Asami suspiro cerrando sus ojos y sintiéndose mal, ¿Por qué no podía solo decirle que si aceptaba?

-sabes, perdóname creo que esto fue un error, no debí acceder a esto, realmente no me interesa si lo haces con Azula o alguien más, yo solo bueno te utilice tal vez, no sé lo que digo, perdóname enserio- las palabras de Asami le dolían a Korra, ¿asi que solo la utilizo?, no pida creerlo.

-hubieras entonces fornicado con Iroh- Asami la miraba enojada y Korra se atrevió a verla.

\- jaja… que es lo que crees que dices Korra, ¿acaso me dices puta? - Korra la miro furiosa.

\- ¿y yo como quedo?, solo requirió mis servicios, me la cogí toda la noche y listo, gracias y puedes irte, ¿Cómo me veo yo? - Asami la miraba con los ojos abiertos e incrédula, no le habia pagado, para que dijera que era puta, sin más tomo su sabana y se la enredo en el cuerpo sin mirar a Korra, el silencio era incómodo.

-creí que habías entendido durante estos días, que yo no doy amor, ni quiero amor, solo busco mis necesidades- decia Asami mirándola de reojo, Korra miraba el paquete negro que le habia dado Asami seria y sin decir nada, recargada en la pared, Asami suspiro fastidiada mirando a otro lado.

-quería que hiciéramos este trato, iba a hacer un beneficio para ambas- no termino Asami

-otra vez con tu maldita palabra de beneficio, ¿en qué me beneficio yo?, ¿en qué me darás paquetes diarios de condones de Industrias Futuro como este?, ¿acaso podre decirle a mis amigos o mis enemigos oye cabron mi polla tiene la esencia de Asami Sato?, ¿me beneficio con dinero?, dime cual es el maldito beneficio, o el trato, ¿acaso me harás firmarte por seis meses? - Asami se quedó estúpida, por primera vez se sentía mal por hacer sentir asi a Korra, bajo la mirada jugando sus uñas.

-no te quitare tu casa, ni la moto, puedes quedártela si decides irte, perdón por haber cometido este error- Korra la miraba incrédula ahora, ¿la estaba echando?

\- ¿me estas echando? - Asami la miro y negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla.

-si decides irte por esto lo aceptare, pero si te quedas bueno no te hare nada y no se comentara de esto y por lógica no volveremos a entablar una conversación más que de guardaespaldas y jefa- Korra lo medito un momento, ¿realmente iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad?, no cualquiera tendría el placer de tener sexo con Asami Sato, además de que tal vez con el tiempo tendría suerte y podría enamorarla, la mente de Korra pensaba muchas cosas, pero reacciono al ver que Asami estaba estirándose en la cama para buscar algo en la cama, seguramente una bata o su pijama, rápido rompió el condón y se lo puso, aunque su miembro ya no estaba tan erecto, en segundo lo iba a poner asi, cuando Asami lo tocara con sus manos, tenía que ser sincera, el toque o la presencia de esa mujer era la única que lograba en Korra hacer cosas que ella no sabía que podía hacer, cuando Asami se sobresaltó al sentir el cuerpo de Korra casi encima suyo la miro sin entender nada, tratando de apartarla.

(M) INICIO

\- ¿Qué haces? - dijo Asami al sentir en su vientre el pene medio erecto de Korra, la morena la beso despacio y luego paso a su cuello, comenzando a mover su cadera.

-acepto- Asami abrió los ojos y trato de apartarla, pero rápidamente Korra bajo las manos de Asami hasta su pene y las dejo ahí con las suyas, gimiendo al contacto.

\- ¿aceptas qué? no entiendo- dijo Asami confusa, pero prendiéndose cada vez más al sentir el miembro de Korra endurecerse en sus manos.

-acepto tu trato o tu beneficio, me da igual como lo llames, no me importaría volver a sentir tu caliente vagina las veces que desees y quieras- Asami comenzó a jadear, los movimientos de Korra eran sumamente lentos y sensuales, en pocos minutos ya estaba mojada, es que estaba mujer la llevaba al éxtasis, nadie en la vida la habia hecho mojarse tan rápido.

-estas seguras…nnhh, no podrías echarte atrás después de que- no alcanzo a decir la frase cuando Korra le metió su miembro dentro de su vagina, haciendo que Asami gimiera y mordiera fuertemente el hombro de Korra.

-estoy…nnhh segura, vamos a fornicar y después hablamos…ohhh Asami…hablamos después de las condiciones…ahhh- rápidamente Korra comenzó a moverse sobre ella rápido y sin sutileza, Asami habia pasado sus manos en su espalda arañazo mientras mordía y chupaba su oreja, gimiéndole en el oído, en tan solo segundos podía escuchar como su cavidad escurría de fluido y como el pene de Korra chocaba una y otra vez con su entrada haciendo sonidos de lo mojada que estaba, hasta esos sonidos le excitaban.

-ahh…ahhh…ahhh, siiii…vamos…mas…Korra…duro- la heredera le seguía gimiendo al oído mientras mordía su cuello y su oreja, las piernas de Asami estaba abiertas estiradas, quería sentir completamente a Korra dentro, coloco ambas manos en su trasero y la atrajo cada vez más hundiéndola mientras sentía como Korra y ella se unían rápido, duro y salvajemente.

-estas…tan…estrecha…oh Asami…-

-tu…dura…ahhh…Korra…-

(M) FIN

* * *

En el Club de Golf…

-Donde habías estado cariño- comento Hiroshi que veía venir a su hija, con su uniforme de golf, no le gustaba cuando Asami se ponía aquella falda deportiva, pero al final de todo era su hija y debía ser ella como quisiera, llego Asami y sonrió a todos y saludo a su padre.

-en mi cuarto, debo decir que estaba muy exhausta por ayer y sinceramente no pude evitar dormir por mucho tiempo-Asami se colocaba sus guantes deportivos y se acercaba a sus hermanos, Iroh la miro y sonrió.

-espero hayas descansado bien, hoy tengo planes para los dos- Asami sonrió y la verdad no deseaba salir con nadie, menos Iroh.

-perdóname, pero enserio me siento muy cansada, tal vez el domingo, por hoy juguemos golf, los mismos equipos, los Sato contra los señores de fuego, escojo a Kuvira, vente hermana- sin más Kuvira sonreía, amaba cuando Asami le hacia el feo a Iroh, el joven se quedó enojado y se llevó a su hermana a su puesto de juego.

-tú quieres a Asami y yo quiero a su escolta- Iroh miraba a Azula.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Azula sonreía.

-nunca tendrás a Asami si sigue con su escolta, conozco a su escolta desde hace mucho, pero si le decimos esto a Hiroshi, no solo se enojará y la correrá, también estaré involucrada, hay que jugar limpio, yo quiero a su escolta y tu Asami, trabajemos juntos como hermanos y conseguiremos lo que queremos- Iroh la miro y termino sonriendo, estrecho su mano y comenzaron a jugar, Asami estaba distraída pues un Whatsapp de Korra le habia llegado.

 ** _"eh llegado a mi casa,_**

 ** _Opal me preguntaba dónde estaba_**

 ** _y acaba de ver el chupetón que me dejo ahorita"-Korra_**

Korra envió una foto de su cuello y Opal detrás de ella sonriendo, Asami sonrió.

 _"hmmm, lo lamento_

 _pero la manera en cómo me diste el desayuno_

 _bueno tenía que saborearlo"- Asami_

Mando el mensaje sonriendo.

\- ¿qué estás haciendo? - decia Kuvira y Asami guardo el teléfono en su falda era su turno y rápidamente se concentró y con su palo golpeo su pelota aventándola lejos y dando un bogey: un golpe sobre el par. Puntuación: +1, su familia y la reina aplaudió, aunque estuviera en el teléfono no estaba distraída del juego.

-jugando Kuvira…jugando- decia Asami sonriendo y sacando su teléfono porque habia sonado de nuevo.

 _ **"me gustaría que aclaráramos esto que somos…**_

 _ **Sé que no somos pareja, pero debe tener nombre**_

 _ **y como jugaremos a esto"-Korra**_

Suspiro Asami, empezó a escribir las reglas de este juego-espero y no te niegues Korra-

* * *

Con Jones...

En casa Korra estaba acostada en el sofá mientras veía su celular, estaba atenta a lo que Asami le escribía, mientras Opal prepara algo de comer.

-entonces al final Asami y tú- Korra miro a su hermana con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¡no se te ocurra comentar eso!, ella cree que no sabes nada o eso creo- Opal sonreía en ese momento sonaba su teléfono.

 ** _"bien, vamos a poner reglas…_**

 ** _no es un contrato, pero tenemos que tener cuidado,_**

 ** _hay gente que no puede saber que estoy acostándome con mi escolta_**

 ** _Korra espero lo entiendas"-Ingeniera Sato_**

Korra suspiro fuerte molesta y comenzó a escribir…

 _"hmmm claro…_

 _Cómo podrían saber la gente que la gran Ingeniera Sato_

 _se acuesta con su guardaespaldas_

 _¡podrían dañar su imagen!_

 _¡Sin mencionar la humillación de tu familia! – Korra_

Korra se sentía mal, estaba siendo irónica hasta al escribir, ella no esperaba que pasara algo asi, al principio tal vez porque se lo habia imaginado, pero ya hacerlo real, bueno nunca se habia puesto hacer tratos con alguien solo por sexo, pero Asami sinceramente la deseaba y si pudiera tenerla asi solamente lo iba aprovechar, llego otro mensaje de Asami.

 ** _"perdóname si me tardo…_**

 ** _estoy jugando con la familia real,_**

 ** _si sabes a lo que me refiero…_**

 ** _y no seas ¡irónica Korra!_**

 ** _si te hace mal esto entonces olvídalo"-Ingeniera Sato_**

Korra suspiro no pudo evitar sus celos al saber que estaba con Iroh, pero el que la ingeniera la estuviera mandando al carajo le dolía más.

 _"dime tus reglas que yo te diré luego las mías"-Korra_

Asami estaba escribiendo…

 ** _"bueno ahí te van mis reglas…_**

 ** _1\. ¡No puedes decirle a nadie de esto!_**

 ** _2\. Seguiremos actuando como somos tanto en la mansión,_**

 ** _como en la oficina y a todo momento…_**

 ** _3\. No podremos tener sexo en cualquier lado, eso debe ser cuando busquemos un lugar apartado de los demás._**

 ** _4\. ¡Nada de jugueteos provocándome! o celos injustificados no seremos nada…_**

 ** _5\. ¡No habrá Amor de por medio!"-Ingeniera Sato._**

Por lo menos Korra ya habia roto 3 reglas de las de Asami, la primera que ya le habia dicho a su hermana lo que paso con ella, la segunda que no aceptaría la de no tener sexo en cualquier momento y la tercera y la más importante- ¡yo ya me enamoré de ti! - Korra suspiro y empezó a escribir.

 _"debo decir que no acepto la regla 3…_

 _puesto que esta mañana tuvimos sexo en tu casa_

 _sé que dijiste que no volveríamos a tenerlo en la mansión_

 _pero tu habías dicho que podíamos hacerlo cuando quiera_

 _y donde quiera…_

 _si no quitas esa…_

 _¡yo no acepto esto entonces!"-Korra_

La morena dejo su celular en su estómago, sentía todo su cuerpo doler y arder, en la espalda la tenía arañada completamente por ella y sus piernas y cadera estaban entumidas de tanto movimiento que tuvo que hacer ayer y esta mañana, tenía tanto sueño, Opal llego colocando cubiertos y las cosas para comer, Korra se paró y fue ayudar a su hermana, quien le sonrió y la mando de nuevo al sillón.

-no, no, tu estas cansada ve al sillón yo te llamo para que vengas a comer- Korra sonrió y escucho su teléfono, rápidamente corrió tomando su iPhone y lo encendió, sonrió al leer el mensaje de Asami.

 ** _" ¡demonios!, está bien…_**

 ** _tienes razón, pero cuando no se pueda_**

 ** _no te enojaras ¿está claro?"- Ingeniera Sato._**

 _"está claro Ingeniera Sato"- Korra_

 ** _"otra cosa…_**

 ** _no me gusta que me digas asi ya_**

 ** _al menos… no cuando estemos solas_**

 ** _dime Asami, sino…_**

 ** _¡haces que esto sea como un acuerdo!"-Ingeniera Sato._**

 _"tienes razón no lo habia pensado"-Korra_

 ** _"bueno ahora dime tus reglas"-Ingeniera Sato_**

Korra tardo en contestar…

 _"perdón es que estaba cambiando tu nombre"-Korra_

 ** _"¿mi nombre?, ¿cómo me tenías?"-Asami_**

 _"Ingeniera Sato"-Korra_

 _ **"jajaja…"-Asami**_

 _"ahí te van mis reglas…_

 _La primera… lo haremos cuando quiera_

 _donde quiera…_

 _y como quiera_

 _igual aplica para ti esa"-Korra_

 _ **"hmmm…**_

 _ **está bien… ¡la acepto!**_

 _ **pero no siempre la respetare y deberás entender"-Asami**_

-es válido yo no respeto 3 tuyas- dijo Korra mientras escribía…

 _"la segunda, no me trataras ya mal_

 _¡No quiero que seas seca aun cuando estemos con los demás!_

 _no te pido que me trates de tu,_

 _pero decirme Korra y hablarme educadamente_

 _no es tan malo Asami"-Korra_

 _ **"Tienes razón, asi será entonces"-Asami**_

 _"otra regla que acepto, pero no del todo_

 _y que la tomo como mía…_

 _La tercera… si no quieres celos_

 _y no por que sienta algo por ti_

 _pero entonces no estarás con nadie más_

 _que no sea ¡yo y viceversa!_

 _no pienso acostarme contigo cuando otro cabron_

 _¡metió su verga dentro de ti!_

 _y me infecte de algo e igual_

 _yo no me meteré con nadie más"-Korra_

 ** _"jajaja… ¿ósea que solo puedo tener sexo contigo?_**

 ** _¿esto lo dices por Iroh cierto?_**

 ** _¿Qué te hace pensar que yo eh tenido algo que ver con el?_**

 ** _¿crees que soy una "puta" como lo es Azula?"-Asami_**

Korra sonrió y recordó lo que le dijo Azula y eso volvió a hacerla enojar, claro que Asami no era como ella, pero de igual si creía que ellos pudieran tener algo.

 _"no me importa si has tenido con el u otro_

 _¡lo respetas!_

 _si no, no tienes que enojarte_

 _¡porque me folle a AZULA!"-Korra_

-Korra vamos a comer- Opal le hablo y ella se paró con el teléfono en la mano, se sentó a un lado de su hermana y comenzó a servir los fideos favoritos de ella, algas con pollo.

-huele delicioso- Korra sonrió y Opal le dio un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento sonó su celular.

 _ **"¡No me pesa no tener relaciones con alguien más!**_

 _ **pero si me entero ¡Korra!**_

 _ **que te cogiste a alguien más…**_

 _ **en especial a "Azula" juro que te cortare tu**_

 _ **.i."-Asami**_

Korra se rio tan fuerte y Opal la miro extraña, no sabía que Asami le gustara usar iconos o textos subliminales para definirle que era lo que le cortaría, volvió a escribir divertida mientras comían.

 _"con eso me ha quedado claro jaja"-Korra_

 ** _"espero que asi sea…_**

 ** _No deseo tener dentro de mí la esencia de esa mujer_**

 ** _¡Asquerosa! -Asami_**

 _"hmmm, no huele tan mal_

 _y sobre todo…_

 _uso condón, recuerda que nunca lo hago sin el_

 _no niego que disfrute del orgasmo tardío, pero…"-Korra_

 ** _"¡NO TE ATREVAS A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO KORRA!_**

 ** _No quiero saber nada de eso…es Asqueroso-Asami_**

 _"jajaja…lo siento bueno la cuarta regla…_

 _la principal y espero respetes…_

 _cuando tu o yo encontremos a alguien_

 _que no solo nos haga satisfacer sexualmente sino…emocional_

 _me dejaras ir…como yo te dejare ir…_

 _¡nunca más volveremos a vernos ni de broma! -Korra_

Sabía que lo que estaba escribiendo tal vez a Asami no le entraría ningún conflicto, asi como ella habia puesto sus reglas para protegerse, ella también quería tener un seguro que le permitiera salir de esto, sin dañarse y no enamorarse de ella.

 _quiero decir que podemos tener relaciones entre nosotras sí…_

 _pero que también podemos buscar pareja…_

 _sin tener relaciones sexuales con ellas…_

 _al menos…hasta que se haga oficial_

 _entonces ahí solo ahí…_

 _podremos decirlo e irnos sin más…_

 _¿está claro?"-Korra_

Envió el mensaje y Asami solo lo dejo en visto, al parecer no le habia gustado, pero si no la aceptaba no aceptaría entonces esto, comenzó a comer con Opal empezaron a platicar y paso el tiempo, Asami no contestaba al parecer no le habia agradado dicha regla, paso la tarde y Korra con Opal decidieron pasear a naga y jugar un rato a fuera con ella, debes en cuando Korra miraba el celular pero Asami no contestaba para nada, miro su última vista y resultaba que lo habia visto hace poco, eran las 9 de la noche y Korra estaba agotada, se metió a su habitación y dejo el teléfono en su mesa de noche, se puso su pijama se miró en el espejo y comenzó a reírse al ver los chupetones y mordeduras de Asami, pero tal vez solo serían un recuerdo, cuando se acostó apago la luz y de repente su teléfono vibro, rápidamente lo encendió y sonrió.

 ** _"acepto tus reglas…_**

 ** _si no hay más que decirnos…_**

 ** _entonces ¡que empiece el juego!_**

 ** _realmente quiero hacer esto…_**

 ** _me gusta mucho tu cuerpo_**

 ** _y lo que me hiciste ayer fue… ¡asombroso!_**

 ** _ahora no solo serás mi guardaespaldas…_**

 ** _sino que también mi amante…_**

 ** _ja…quien lo diría Korra Jones"-Asami._**

Korra se puso seria, no era su amante no sabía ni que era, pero amante no era escribió.

 _"si fuera tu amante…_

 _nos diríamos que nos amamos_

 _que no podemos vivir la una sin la otra…_

 _si fuera tu amante nos hablaríamos con amor_

 _me dirías ¡mi amor, cariño y tu serias mi niña, mi princesa!..._

 _no tendríamos sexo, seria amor y pasión_

 _no somos "amantes" Asami…_

 _solo somos dos personas ¡que disfrutan del sexo!_

 _por qué asi tú lo pusiste…_

 _ten buenas noches y espero que estés lista para el lunes_

 _Llegare más temprano de lo usual_

 _sé que dijiste que nada de sexo en tu mansión…_

 _por eso te veré en la cochera a las 4:30 de la mañana_

 _por qué te lo hare en tu ¡Satomovil!_

 _y no acepto un "no" por respuesta…_

 _descansa Asami ten dulces sueños"-Korra_

Korra apago el teléfono y lo puso en su mesa de noche, se dio la vuelta y cerro sus ojos tras suspirar, tenía tristeza lo que habia aceptado nunca sus padres le habían enseñado eso, pero no tenia de otra si quería volver a sentir a esa mujer, tenía una enferma necesidad de tenerla cerca y hacerla suya como fuera, iba a disfrutarlo y no iba a ser con cualquiera, su presa…era Asami Sato una de las hijas de la familia Sato, la más codiciada del mundo y su cuerpo, sus gemidos, todo de ella…le pertenecían.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

 ** _"¿Korra?"- Asami_**

 _"Solo han pasado 24 Hrs desde que nos vimos..._

 _y usted me está hablando,_

 _¿requiere alguno de los servicios Ingeniera Sato?"-Korra_

La sonrisa de Korra se hizo presente.

 ** _" relájate... no eres la gran cosa para que yo te extrañe tanto..."- Asami_**

 _"en ningún momento dije si me extrañaba..._

 _eso levanta mi ego xD"- Korra_

 ** _"lo único que voy a levantar será mi desprecio_**

 ** _al decirte que no eres lo que yo esperaba…_**

 ** _tanto como guardaespaldas como hmmm compañera sexual..._**

 ** _sinceramente esperaba más de ti, pero bueno…_**

 ** _que podría esperarse de un guardaespaldas…_**

 ** _que ni siquiera puede encender su audífono_**

 ** _o dar aviso a su superior o peor aún_**

 ** _necesita tanto tiempo para entrar a una puerta_**

 ** _antes de cerrarla, es lógico que tu desempeño en el sexo sea…_**

 ** _lo cotidiano, lo normal, algo inferior a lo esperado"- Asami_**

 _"jaja auch eso dolió si lo dice enserio..._

 _ok merezco su desprecio_

 _mi mensaje fue demasiado egocéntrico_

 _¿dime cómo estás?"-Korra_

 ** _" bien gracias, ¿y tú, como te encuentras?, ¿cómo está Opal?"-Asami_**

 _"estamos bien... gracias por preguntar"- Korra_

 ** _"Korra..."-Asami_**

 _"te acabaras mi nombre jajaja"- Korra_

 ** _" comienzas a desesperarme -.-" -Asami_**

 _"jajaja bueno ¿eso provocaría un despido?"-Korra_

 ** _"lo estoy tomando a consideración de echo..."-Asami_**

 _"._. qué dulce es usted"- Korra _

**_" jaja, ahora quien se está riendo :D"- Asami_**

 _"¿podría ser tan amable de decirme, el motivo de su mensaje?"-_

 ** _" jajaja, ¿no es tan gracioso cuando tú eres la presa, cierto?"- Asami_**

 _"..."- Korra_

 ** _"jaja ok…_**

 ** _quería saber si puedes llegar…_**

 ** _¿el lunes a las 5 de la tarde?"- Asami_**

 _"si me lo ordenas lo haré_

 _pero recuerda que tenemos_

 _una cita en tu cochera... :B"- Korra_

 ** _"¿por qué utilizas esos guiños como iconos?_**

 ** _¿no sabes que existen emoticonos? é_e"- Asami_**

 _"¿y usted por qué me sigue el juego con ellos? ò_ó"-Korra_

 ** _"sinceramente..._**

 ** _no lo sé tienes razón_**

 ** _deja de ser tan irrespetuosa conmigo soy tu jefa"- Asami_**

 _"¿lo dice enserio?_

 _si usted me dice que no quiera que sea tan confianzuda_

 _le prometo no volver a escribirle así"-Korra_

 ** _"No, me gusta que lo hagas…_**

 ** _eres a la primera persona que dejo que me desespere_**

 ** _por una conversación por WhatsApp…_**

 ** _cuando estás conmigo eres muy seria…_**

 ** _así que disfruto platicar contigo por aquí_**

 ** _aunque tengamos apenas solo dos días de haberlo iniciado…_**

 ** _pero me gusta,_**

 ** _no se…_**

 ** _, es la primera vez que me abro con alguien así_**

 ** _aunque sea por WhatsApp"- Asami_**

 _"bueno…_

 _me es más fácil tratarla no como mi jefa por aquí_

 _que cuando estoy con usted…_

 _aunque bueno el viernes y sábado…_

 _en la noche no actuamos como_

 _"escolta y jefa" xD" –Korra_

 ** _\- jajaja estoy de acuerdo contigo y fue algo..._**

 ** _¡encantador! –Asami_**

 _"creí que había sido…_

 _"inferior a lo esperado"_

 _ahora dice que fue ¡encantador!_

 _xD ¿sabe qué?_

 _¡me está confundiendo!"-Korra_

 ** _"y tu enserio comienzas a fastidiarme Korra"- Asami_**

 _"Contésteme..._

 _¿qué hay con el lunes a las 4:30 a.m.? "-Korra_

 ** _"No podemos en los exteriores de la mansión… hay cámaras_**

 ** _¿quieres que nos maten a ambas?"-Asami_**

 _"Azula siempre haya la forma de tener sexo sin ser vista"-Korra_

 ** _"Te lo voy a escribir para que pienses bien lo que has escrito..._**

 ** _recuerda tus reglas y recuerda las mías…_**

 ** _¿qué pretendes?, ¿darme celos?..._**

 ** _si tú buscas a esa "prostituta"_**

 ** _adelante pero nunca ¡más!..._**

 ** _volverás a ponerme un dedo encima_**

 ** _y además haré tu vida un ¡infierno!_**

 ** _como mi escolta"-Asami_**

 _"lo siento, no era eso lo que quería provocar…_

 _pero también recuerde que tenemos_

 _reglas y si yo quiero sexo ahorita...- Korra_

Korra suspiró pensó bien lo que iba a escribir, aunque pareciera en los mensajes que la heredera le interesara, también parecía que le valía un comino sus sentimientos y solo quisiera estar sexual con ella.

 _"Bueno déjelo…_

 _llegaré a las 5 de la tarde_

 _¿supongo que me lo va descontar?"-Korra_

 ** _"No, el lunes se te pagará igual…_**

 ** _en cuanto a las 4:30 a.m._**

 ** _nos vemos en el hotel donde te fuiste a quedar_**

 ** _aquella vez a esa hora en el vestíbulo…_**

 ** _es el mejor hotel que tengo de confianza_**

 ** _donde puedo llegar_**

 ** _y sé que ninguna de mis empleadas…_**

 ** _no dirá nada"-Asami_**

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír, volvería a estar con ella, pero había un problema, pero no diría nada.

 _"de acuerdo..._

 _¿Hay algo más que quiera pedirme Asami? –Korra_

 ** _"que te decidas…_**

 ** _si hablarme de usted o de tu…_**

 ** _me frustra cuando me hablas de tu_**

 ** _y luego me hablas de usted"- Asami_**

 _"Le hablare de usted si no le molesta…_

 _le digo Asami por qué así me ha pedido_

 _pero aún sigo siendo su escolta_

 _y para mí ante todo y aunque tengamos este acuerdo_

 _sigue siendo mi jefa en los dos servicios que le ofrezco_

 _"nunca dejará de ser mi jefa"…_

 _así que me quedo con hablarle de usted"-Korra_

Korra espero un rato a que Asami volviera a contestar, la había dejado en visto, iba a empezar acostumbrarse el que la pelinegra la dejara en visto, quería suponer que era eso en vez de que se enojara por qué le decía cosas que tal vez pudieran lastimar su orgullo o tal vez ¿un sentimiento?

 ** _"por mí no hay problema Korra…_**

 ** _dime cómo tú quieras…_**

 ** _tienes razón, ante todo_**

 ** _"seguimos siendo guardaespaldas y jefa"..._**

 ** _te veo el lunes en el hotel ten excelente domingo Jones"- Asami_**

No sabía cómo interpretar eso, no sabía si en realidad lastimo los sentimientos o el orgullo de la heredera o realmente solo la estaba probando, ya no contesto, dejó su teléfono en el sillón y siguió viendo la tele y abrazando a su hermana quien estaba comiendo con ella palomitas y Naga encima de ella igual viendo la película de terror que quisieron ver en el día.

-hace tiempo que ya no usas tu teléfono- decía Opal y Korra lo levanto.

\- sabes que no me refiero a ese- tomo de su soda, Korra sonrío y beso su frente.

\- bueno es que todo el tiempo utilizo, este aparato, creo que empezare enviar mensajes a los demás para darles este número y guardar el otro, pasare mi plan a este número para utilizar mis datos, mis llamadas y así- decía Korra mirando la tele y comiendo palomitas, Opal la miro sonriendo.

\- bueno yo estoy acostumbrada a tener aparatos Apple, puedo enseñarte varias cosas de sus funciones- Korra miro a su hermana entretenida tomó su iPhone y se lo extendió.

\- dime entonces todo, desde como bloquearlo eso del correo me y el de iCloud, también del ID de Apple, realmente no le entiendo y ayúdame a meter todos mis contactos y hablar con Siri- Opal comenzó a reír y empezó a explicarle a su hermana sobre el aparato, mando mensajes a todos sus conocidos y apago el tiro teléfono dejándolo en uno de los cajones de su mueble de noche, ese domingo se fueron a pasear en bici y luego a comer fuera de casa, la anterior semana les había sobrado dinero, pero con esta que se le había pagado a Korra y el día extra habían gastado eso hiendo a comer.

* * *

En la mansión Sato...

Asami se encontraba en su cuarto, odiaba estar en casa, se la pasaba en su estudio trabajando, había disfrutado el sábado por la mañana donde Korra y ella habían estado juntas, disfruto igual la tarde de este domingo cuando comenzó a platicar con ella por el WhatsApp, aunque después todo se rompiera por las rudas palabras de la misma escolta, diciendo "nunca dejaras de ser mi jefa", no es que ella quisiera ser otra cosa, pero que tal y si quisiera ser su amiga, ¿entonces Korra no lo permitiría?, le había dolido un poco la actitud que tomó la morena por eso prefirió dejarla en paz, tal vez estaba ocupada y había sido grosera al interrumpir sus actividades del domingo, ella solo era su jefa y estaba molestándola en sus días libres, donde seguramente se los dedicaba a su hermana o aquel lugar donde la morena cantaba.

\- Asami- sus pensamientos fueron corrompidos al escuchar la voz de Iroh en su estudio.

\- ¿cómo entraste? - dijo Asami molesta, parándose de su lugar para enfrentarlo.

\- oh vamos Asami que ya no recuerdas cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en tu habitación- decía el joven sonriendo ignorando el enfado de la ojiverde.

\- esos tiempos ya pasaron Iroh, ¿dime qué edad tienes ahora? - decía Asami agarrando un abrecartas que tenía en su escritorio y mirando al joven de reojo con una mirada prepotente y orgullosa.

\- bueno, tengo veintisiete, pero eso- no lo dejo continuar.

\- exacto, tienes veintisiete años y yo soy una joven adulta de veinticinco, por lo tanto, ambos ya no somos unos niños, somos jóvenes adultos que no pueden quedarse a solas- Iroh comenzó a reír y trato de abrazarla.

\- somos jóvenes adultos que podemos disfrutar de nuestra compañía y nadie lo verá mal puesto que es lo que quiere tu padre y mi ma- no terminó cuando Asami se volteó y colocó el abre cartas sobre el traje del joven Iroh y rasguño un poco, destruyendo el logo de su símbolo real y rasgando la tela.

\- ¡Asami qué demonios te sucede! - dijo Iroh enojado y sorprendido.

\- somos jóvenes adultos Iroh, pero yo no deseo tu compañía, cometí un error al dejar que me fornicaras la otra noche, veo que sigues sin entender que solo lo único que quiero de ti, era placer, algo que ya no requiero por qué tengo algo mejor, era por lo único que soportaba tu presencia, como ya no hay nada que me interese- y le acercaba a la barbilla el abrecartas filoso clavándolo solo un poco para que dejara marca en la piel nívea del joven.

\- no quiero que en tu vida... ¡vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima! - la mirada de Asami era penetrante y daba miedo imponía su forma seria de mirar, el joven trago saliva y la miro con un poco de miedo y asombro.

\- ¿por qué has cambiado? - dijo el joven con una mirada triste.

\- ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Aang? - entonces la mirada de Asami se quebró y le empuñó más el abrecartas en la barbilla, tomó su mano y lo guio hasta la puerta de su estudio sacándolo.

\- no quiero que vuelvas a repetir su nombre, no quiero que vuelvas a decir que soy tu novia y no quiero Iroh que vuelvas a intentar seducirme, lo único que provocarás es que te rechace de la manera más vil y cruel, déjame en paz- y cerraba su puerta tras haberlo sacado, se quedó recargada en su puerta suspiró al escuchar que aquel joven se fue.

-Aang, ¡maldito imbécil!- y se fue derrumbando hasta tomar sus rodillas y comenzar a llorar en ellas, Aang hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, aproximadamente 5 años los mismos llevaba de la muerte de su madre, Asami aún le dolía hablar de ese tema, aún sentía que gracias a él, ella no podría amar a nadie como lo hizo con aquel hombre mayor que ella, solo tenía 20 años cuando lo conoció y solo jugó con ella, para quitarle dinero y su inocencia, lo peor de todo no tuvo con quien hablar de eso, por qué en ese momento su confidente había muerto.

* * *

En la casa Jones...

-iré a dormirme ya hermanita, hubiera querido que fuéramos a Zaofu, pero llegaste a las tres de la tarde el sábado, a ver si para el próximo fin vamos- decía Opal mientras miraba a Korra aún en el sillón con su celular.

-sí, perdón es que esos juegos que me metiste son buenos, pero si también quería ir, pero bueno Asami y el evento y- decía Korra mientras miraba a su hermana y luego imaginaba lo que sucedió con la heredera.

\- Asami- decía Opal sonriendo, Korra la miro ruborizada y con un puchero de enfado.

\- oye, espero no vayas estar diciendo eso de Asami y yo, recuerda que podrían despedirme y nunca más podría conseguir trabajo- Opal sonrío y se fue.

\- ¡tratare! - dijo mientras se iba por las escaleras, Korra suspiró y apago la televisión, se tallo sus ojos y respiro profundo.

\- Naga, que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta- miro a su perro que movía su cola de un lado a otro, Korra sonrío y tomó su correa, se la colocó y se salió con su perra a caminar con ella por todo el barrio de esos lugares, donde parecía ser de ricos, era tranquilo y el aire era fresco y delicioso, mientras iba caminando recordaba la sonrisa de Asami.

\- debo estar enferma, siento que esa mujer me matará- sonreía mientras seguía caminando, en ese momento vibro su teléfono y lo saco, sonrío asombrada, al parecer la llamaba con el pensamiento.

 **" _no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo"- Asami_**

 _"¿por qué lo dice?"- Korra_

 ** _"por estar escribiendo a mi escolta"-Asami_**

 _"no tiene nada de malo_

 _a mí no me molesta"-Korra_

 ** _"¿en verdad?"-Asami_**

 _"en serio…_

 _es agradable estar de paseo_

 _con mi perro…_

 _y platicando contigo"-Korra_

 ** _"ahí está otra vez..._**

 ** _¡Decídete!..._**

 ** _o me hablas de tu o de usted ;D"-Asami_**

Korra soltó una pequeña risa mientras seguía esperando que Naga hiciera sus necesidades.

 _" jaja, sinceramente…_

 _yo no sé cómo tratarla..._

 _de hecho…_

 _no sé ni yo lo que estoy haciendo"-Korra_

 ** _"¿No habías dicho que paseabas a tu perra?"- Asami_**

 _"jaja... buen punto... pero sabes a qué me refiero"-Korra_

 ** _"me gusta que seas profesional…_**

 ** _pero en verdad me gustaría que te decidieras…_**

 ** _hablarme como tú te sientas cómoda…_**

 ** _para mí no eres mi escolta…_**

 ** _bueno si, pero antes de todo…_**

 ** _lo que pasó el viernes..._**

 ** _eras Korra…_**

 ** _la chica entregada a su hermana_**

 ** _y egocéntrica del mundo"-Asami_**

Korra suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios y miro al cielo, esperando poder decir lo correcto en ese momento, ¿quién era Asami?, el problema, es que ella no se había dado el placer de conocerla.

 _"Me gustaría poder decirte lo mismo…_

 _pero en realidad…_

 _no sé quién eres…_

 _me has mostrado a tantas personas en una sola…_

 _que realmente desconfío de mi inteligencia…_

 _si me llegaran a preguntar por ti…_

 _me encantaría que me dejaras conocerte…_

 _pero la Asami que realmente eres…_

 _sin status, sin sexo, sin apellido y sobre todo sin ser mi jefa…_

 _pero sé que es algo que no puedes…_

 _puesto que solo eres eso…_

 _y yo una simple empleada…_

 _una simple empleada…_

 _que no necesita ponerse una máscara"-Korra_

Korra suspiró en forma de burla al ver que Asami de nuevo no volvía a contestar su mensaje, se había dado cuenta que cada vez que le incomodaba algo o le dolía, ella simplemente se quedaba por horas sin contestar y dejaba en visto a la persona, guardó su teléfono y siguió con Naga su paseo, después de una hora llego a su casa, dejó a su perra en su casa, se fue directamente a su cama, se quitó su ropa y se colocó su pijama, soltó su cola de caballo y sacudió su cabello, se metió a su cama y cerró los ojos, como siempre el teléfono vibro y tomo el aparato.

 ** _"hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí…_**

 ** _nadie sabe realmente quién es Asami…_**

 ** _nadie se ha ganado el privilegio de saber quién soy…_**

 ** _¿por qué tú tendrías el derecho o el honor para saberlo?_**

 ** _solo eres mi empleada como has dicho…_**

 ** _y si yo quiero que saltes lo harás…_**

 ** _no te estoy pagando para que me cojas…_**

 ** _sin embargo, tienes el privilegio de hacerlo…_**

 ** _las veces que tú quieras y a la hora que sea…_**

 ** _no me hagas que me arrepienta de esa decisión_**

 ** _no me hagas arrepentirme de darte tanta libertad conmigo…_**

 ** _tienes mucho, no debes querer más Jones…_**

 ** _todo el mundo quisiera estar en tu lugar_**

 ** _¡no lo desperdicies!..._**

 ** _te veo mañana a las 4:30 a.m._**

 ** _si aún... quieres ese privilegio_**

 ** _no estás para ir obligatoriamente…_**

 ** _eso ya queda por ti"-Asami_**

Al parecer había tocado un punto muy frágil de la heredera, jamás le había contestado así, suspiró y con dolor en su corazón, por qué claro que le dolía le contesto para luego dormir.

" _La veo en el hotel a las 4:30 a.m."-Korra_

Ni siquiera un buenas noches le dijo, solo dejo su teléfono y se acostó, sentía su corazón latir y su espina dorsal un escalofrío culpable, si era culpable sentía su culpabilidad en su cuerpo, si garganta se secó, al darse cuenta que creía que podía arrancar más cosas de esa mujer, si Asami solo quería tener sexo, entonces eso debía obtener, que tenía de malo si Korra buscaba lo que su hermana quería para ella y le había pedido desde hace mucho tiempo, Asami no tendría que enterarse, conseguiría una novia y mientras tanto solo cumpliría con aquella mujer como su escolta y debes en cuando como su compañera sexual, su deslice, tampoco iba a estar encima de ella todo el tiempo, no después de ese mensaje, que la hacía sentir como puta o niña de secundaria que estaba siendo un perro faldero al cargar los útiles del chico más guapo de la universidad, tampoco necesitaba de un cuerpo para ser deseaba en realidad, Korra era codiciada en Oakland y seguramente también lo sería el San Francisco, si Asami no quería algo serio con ella, entonces Korra buscaría eso en San Francisco y cumpliría con Asami como su desfogue.

* * *

Bonito miercoles


	7. Chapter 7

Hola lamento que me haya tardado mucho, pero jajaja aunque no me lo crean me la pase escribiendo 6 capitulos jajaja, larguisemos durante todas estas semanas perdonenme, mas aparte mi pie, sin mencionarles lo dificil que es contener a mi novia, evitando ser violada jajaja por ella, disfruto estar con ella y me encanta que me consienta, pero me es dificil que se quede quieta, ¡me duele mi pie!, y no me entiende, hoy esta enojada y dormira en la sala, dejandome sola :c, lamento contarles mis problemas jeje pero ya que la quieren tanto, diganle que me comprenda, en fin el viernes les subire capitulo asi que quiero muchso reviews por fis, no me dejen sin ver sus comentarios chicos y chicas, tambien por eso me espere bastante para ver que realmente la ven, aunque me sorprendio bastante por que asi es, gracias y pues espero verlos pronto cuidence y disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Review

Mahuu96: gracias por tu reviews cuidate.

Cryp: Hola, jaja ya lo sabras, en los capitulos que hice escribi uno especificado en lo sucedido con ese chico y Asami, dios incluso mi novia me ayudo y la verdad es que cuando lo volvi a leer me dio sentimiento de dolor y enojo, esta fuerte para mi gusto es fuerte como se tranforma esa relacion, pero bueno jaja ¿que tal el momento caluroso?, ¿te gusto?, espero que si por que te traego mas, bueno mi novia es la que escribe eso jajaja asi que espero te agrade y tambien me comentes que tal te parecio, saludos.

Liz: me alegra que sabes que te gustara en verdad, perdoname por tardarme tanto, pero me quede adtica escribiendo y huyendo de mi novia, lo lamento espero y te guste este y te vuelva a ver, cuidate.

Tc99: jaja, me alegra saber que te agradara la intensidad y los mensajes bueno a mi me parecieron fantasticos aunque agresivos por ratos jaja y aqui te traigo el capitulo sorry si me tarde en verdad no era mi intención y bueno es que ese procedimiento va a tardar un poquito mas y de hecho se van a tratar muy feo, pero habra una recompensa ya lo veras jaja y Aang, dios muchos me dicen que ese no rompe ni una mosca, tambien por eso lo meti, por que cuando lo conozcan, dios lo odiaran y a mi tambien, cuidate y espero verte en la actualizacion.

YoloVI: gracias por decirme las ganas que te dan mi fic y espero seguir viendo tus review que a mi me gustan, y ajaja gracias se lo dire a mi novia, ella es quien pone esas escenas candentes yo solo soy tierna y dura, y gracias por los buenos deseos por lo de mi pierna y jaja ese pariente tuyo, seguramente fue doloroso, el mio lo fue :c y estoy triste por que mi novia esta en la sala durmiendo con una cobija y una almohada sin mi, esta enojada por que hace rato no me deje dar un masaje muy muy candente, pero es que me duele mi pie, cada vez que me muevo brusco el doctor me dijo que no podia hacer un esfuerzo que provocara mi pie romperse mas de lo que ya esta, se pone toda tontita, claro que quiero estar con ella pero bueno, jaja ya te conte mis cosas es que dios no tengo con quien desahogarme jajaja, y bueno al principio los mimos eran hermosos, pero esta ultima semana, bueno lo hace no de mala gana, pero jaja se enoja por que de un beso quiere ir a mi cuello y asi y noooo yo no puedo, y a tus preguntas claro puedes preguntar las veces que desees y bueno capitulos, dios jajaja segun yo la haria solo de 12 capitulos por ser mi primera, pero dios apenas ayer termine el 12 y no vamos ni a la mitad, osea la verdad a estas alturas no tengo idea cuantos hare mas, pero tratare de subirlos los dias que siempre subo, miercoles y jueves, jajaja lindo que te guste mucho Korrasami, yo es mi primero y casi no conozco de la serie pero lo poco que vi, me encanto, aqui seguire escrbiendo y bueno espero verte igual cuidate y gracias por tus deseos, igual espero tu tambien te recuperes ah perdon tu familia jajaja.

Misslluvia: Hola gracias y bievenida a mi historia, sinceramente no entendi eso de Kuvira al menos de que te refieras a los celos provocados en Asami, pero nop jajaja habra otra chica que si lo captaste en los capitulos aparecio al principio, muy al principio jiji y bueno tanto sera que Asami la odiara a muerte, jajaja pero eso lo veras en los otros capitulos que ya escribi, tengo 6 mas asi que subire el viernes todo depende de los reviews que me dejen y lean este capitulo y si Korra ya esta enamorada, no completamente pero poco a poco se ira enamorando y no soportara la actitud de Asami :c, gracias por tu comentario y espero verte pronto jajaja cuidate y nos vems en la actualizacion siguiente.

cachitngRE: Holaaaa jaja, nooo como crees ante esas ganas quien lo haria, (mi novia no creo que lo permitiria), si veo que todos estan impresionados por ello Aang bueno, pero jjaja yo hare que lo odien muahaha soy mala ok no Baia baia jaja esa palabra me gusta, tengo una compañera en la universidad que asi me dicen cuando ve mi rostro sonriente cuando me llega un mensaje de mi novia, me mira con una cara suculenta y me dice baia, baia esta noche hay cena, jajaja cuidate y espero sigas conmigo como siempre, te veo en el siguiente.

Zhyo jarjayez: gracias por tus deseos Zhyo, creeme que yo ya quiero caminar, tu querida amiga me ha estado atosigando con sus perversidad y aunque ella no me crea, me cuesta mucho rechazarla, pero me duele a horrores mi pie y jajaja me dio tanta risa tu anecdota, sinceramente eres una despistadas a leguas se ve que esa chica aunque lo niegue si lo ha hecho claro, le gustas, dios jajaja enserio que no puedo creer que seas tan despistada al ver eso tan obvio y mas que provoques asi la situacion jajajaja, dios esos celos fueron completamente obvio wow, bueno creo que en eso se parece a ti Andrea, ella es muy despistada ante mis celos, te contare por que

Habiamos ido a una cena de mi familia ( la familia que mi madre nego), ellos me aman, osea son tan humildes y hasta la fecha son con los que siempre cuento con ellos, el caso es que presente a Andrea como mi pareja, ya que en ese tiempo apenas nos habiamos juntado, teniamos como tres meses, ese dia cumplia años los mas pequeños de la familia entonces ellos son de juntarlos todos si cumplen en el mismo mes, para no hacerla larga, tengo una prima que es muy parecida a mi, la diferencia son sus ojos azules (mi familia son de ojos grises, azules y verdes) y que su cabello es rubio, yo estaba presentando a Andrea con mis tios y una de mis tias me llamo, le dije a mi novia " por favor quedate con ellos", me fui... yo vi como mi prima desde que llegamos no la habia dejado de ver y no me moleste por que Andrea ni se dio cuenta, pero cuando me fui corrio veloz contra ella, andrea sabe apreciar muy bien a una chica guapa, pero es muy distraida al ver las intenciones o tal vez lo sabe, pero se le hace tan facil no hacerles caso y dejarlas que manoseen o digan, el asunto es que cuando vuelvo veo a Andrea sonriendo con ella, no me molesto eso, pero lo que hirvio mi cuerpo fue que mi prima sinicamente estaba tocando sus brazos y su abdomen (no es broma cuando te digo que tiene el cuerpo tonificado por que va a Kick Boxing) mi prima le metio la mano y vi como le tocaba y estrujaba, Andrea la estaba dejando sinicamente y dios yo revente, corri y aparte las manos de mi prima de ella, Andrea me miro asustada y mi prima riendose.

"¿que es lo que traes Sandra?", le dije a mi prima y ella hizo cara de mosquita muerta "¿yo?, nada solo se me hace super que la prima nueva entrene y participe en Kick Boxing, me enseñaba su cuerpo, tienes suerte primita", yo la mire y Andrea me sonrio para luego decirme, "tiene razon cariño, yo le estaba diciendo como entreno", yo la mire y suspire no le dije mas y la tome de la mano para irnos de ahi, cuando llegamos a casa, ella estaba detras de mi, me quite mis zapatillas y desabroche mi camisa de los botones, estaba molesta y la velada se habia ido al carajo, por que simplemente ella siguio platicando con sandra y esta aprovechaba cualquier momento para tocar sus hombros o su espalda, me fui a la cocina para prepararme un cafe y ella me siguio subiendose a la barra que tenemos en la cocina y tomo una manzana.

" oye tu prima es fabulosa, me dijo que ella hace esgrima, ademas tiene un parecido a tu madre sorprendente" era el colmo me gire con ella y le arrebate de la boca la manzana, mi intencion no era lastimarla pero estaba muy enojada, grito y cuando me di cuenta vi que su boca sangraba, me espante y le hice que abriera la boca, solo le habia lastimado el diente, no se le cayo ni nada, soy una persona muy impulsiva cuando me enojo, cuando la termine de curar le di su manzana y ella tomo mi mano y me acerco a su cuerpo, "¿que es lo que te pasa?", la mire y trate de soltarme, pero ella es muy fuerte se paro y me tomo de la cintura acorralandome contra una pared "¿dime que te sucede?", ¿en que momento me tomo de la pierna y la subio a la suya? jaja no tengo idea pero en unos segundos estaba yo suspirando y jadeando con la mirada a un lado y apretando mis ojos y diciendole mi motivo de enojo y mis celos, se empezo a reir y me solto para reirse a mas no poder, mi ira subio las ganas se me fueron la golpeo en la cabeza y sali molesta, ella iba detras de mi pidiendome perdon y diciendome que no se habia dado cuenta de las acciones de mi prima, que ella era buena haciendome enojar, fue el colmo "no le di sexo durante una semana", hasta que me pidio perdon y hasta la fecha ella no sabe como lidiar con mi prima cada vez que ella se acerca con ella, segun Andrea "Sandra es interesante para conversar", en fin jajaja.

Omg ponerme en accion jajaja, bueno siempre y cuando me sepan encender si no, olvidalo jajaja no te voy a negar que desde que conoci a Andrea, mi vida sexual y mi sensualidad es...perfecta... *sonriendo mientras delicadamente me muerdo el labio, suspirado*

Aang...jajaja si es un chico bueno y asi, pensaba poner a Thano, pero no es guapo y no es dulce, por eso lo puse a Aang por que nadie espera lo que le hara a Asami, sin duda esperare con ansias tu review cuando llegue ese momento, espero no me odies o me regañes feo jaja y bueno le dire a mi novia que te gusto lo ardiente jaja gracias y cuidate.

leticia. ferreira: cuidate y gracias.

christt: si, jaja esa escalera mala, por su culpa andy esta enojada conmigo por qu elleva dos semanas sin sex time y claro que ha hecho todo pero dios, ahora lo hace con mala gana o eso creo, es que esta enojada no me entiende y pues ya no me quejo o me vera feo y no me gusta que duerma en el sofa, extraño su calorcito T.T y bueno Mako jajaja es que enserio me cayo super mal, pero aqui es muy lindo jaja y si Iroh aqui sufrira mucho pero es lindo igual, me gusta su forma de ser y encontre en internet una foto sensualona de el, ufff amo el cuerpo de andy pero ese chico hmmm esta como quiere, por un Iroh si dejo a andy ayyyy por favor no le digas que dije eso jajaja.

si eso del sexo es por parte de ella, yo solo soy agresiva, romantica y mala jaja como en lo smensajes, Asami no es tan abierta y quiere acceder pero no puede por que esta dolida por ese monje, jajaja lo tome por el mismo motivo que todos creen que es bueno, que es dulce pero el enseñara la bestia mala que es, ya veras lo odiaras si no es que me odies a mi jaja y bueno Korra siempre le gusto Asami y poco apoco se ira enamorando rapidamente, ¿crees en el amor a privera vista?, yo si, creo que eso fue lo que me paso con andy y soy feliz, aunque se enoje conmigo y perdoname por la tardanza pero enserio problemas, problemas y problemas, cuidate y espero verte pronto.

No: que nombre tan raro pero jaja gracias y bueno, ay bueno eso del sexo lo hace mi novia asi que ammm supongo que este tambien te gustara cuidate y espero cumpla tus espectativas.

* * *

Bueno chicos hemos terminado con los review y me gustaria no se si este bien o les agrade la idea, pero que les parece si preguntamos cosas, siiii osea yo les pregunto ustedes me contestan y yo respondo cualquier pregunta que quieran hacerme, seria divertido para mi, siempre y cuando quieran claro, mis primeras preguntas serian...

¿cuales son sus nombres reales?, ¿que edad tienen?, ¿de donde son? ¿tienen pareja?, ¿estudian y trabajan?

espero y me contesten jaja luego haremos mas si deciden preguntarme lo mismo con gusto lo contestare y bueno espero verlos aqui y que se diviertan con el siguiente capitulo, les mando un abrazo y beso.

* * *

los personajes no me pertenecer son de legend of Korra

Fic Au (Advertencia, este capitulo contiene contenido M, se pondra un signo (M) en las escenas por si deciden no leer pueden saltarlo, gracias).

(este capitulo contiene contenido violento)

* * *

Hotel Nación de Fuego, San Francisco, Recepción…

* * *

-ohh vaya, eres tú- Korra sonreía mientras se acercaba a la recepcionista.

\- hola- dijo Korra sonriendo.

\- vas a pedir habitación, ¿dónde está tu hermana o solo vienes sola? -

\- de hecho, espero a alguien, pero bueno aún no llega- dijo Korra mirando por todos lados.

\- es muy temprano son las 4:27 de la mañana jaja ¿en verdad alguien vendrá aquí a esta hora?- decía la peli castaña.

\- ¿y tú por qué estás despierta a esta hora? - dijo Korra recargándose en la recepción, la chica se había metido un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

-bueno, es que hoy me toca guardia, salgo a las 7- esa chica se mordió sensualmente su labio, Korra se puso un poco nerviosa, esa chica era muy bella, tenía los ojos cafés claros, su piel era como trigueña clara, su cabello era largo hasta sus hombros de color castaño y tenía levemente pintados sus labios de un color rosa, realmente era linda esa chica, aunque no se comparaba con Asami.

\- en dos horas y media te vas- dijo Korra haciendo su sonrisa torcida, lo que provocó que esa chica se pusiera roja.

\- sí, ¿tú a qué horas te irás de aquí? - Korra la miro coquetamente.

-no lo sé de hecho, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo- la chica se le iluminó sus ojos.

\- dime, en que podría ayudarte, ¿aun quisieras ese masaje? - Korra la miro ruborizada, cierto le había dicho del masaje.

-no sería mala idea, pero me gustaría saber si te- y antes de que preguntara la chica cambio su rostro a uno de susto y una voz la paralizó a Korra.

\- ¿qué es lo que te gustaría saber Jones? - Korra sintió sus piernas flaquearle y su corazón podía salirse en cualquier momento.

-buenos días... se... señorita Sato- dijo la chica quien miro a Korra como advirtiendo algo.

-buenos días bella, ¿dime que es lo que te preguntaba mi escolta? - La chica miro a Korra sin saber qué decir.

-bueno es que yo... no sé qué iba a decirme, apenas me iba hablar señorita Sato- en ese momento Korra se volteó y miro esos hermosos y majestuosos ojos verdes jade, esos labios rojos cual carmín, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besarla en ese momento, pero igual tenía enojo por lo de ayer y ahora por la interrupción, ¿qué tenía de malo que lo dijera?, solo era su jefa.

-buenos días Ingeniera Sato, iba a preguntar su nombre a la recepcionista- Asami alzó la ceja y pasó ligeramente su lengua por sus labios de un modo imponente no provocador.

\- dile tu nombre - decía Asami a la peli castaña, Korra solo miro de reojo.

-bueno mi nombre es Bella Rogué- decía la peli castaña a Korra, la morena le sonrió por el hombro y miro a Asami para retarla.

\- ¿es solo eso lo que quieras preguntarle Jones? - decía Asami mirándola incrédula y de una forma burlona, Korra odiaba cuando Asami se comportaba de manera prepotente y encima de los demás.

\- no en realidad- se giraba Korra para tomar la mano de bella, quien sonrío sonrojada mirando los ojos azules de Korra.

\- Bella, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? - Korra le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, la recepcionista se le iluminó sus ojos y su sonrojar era mayor, estaba petrificada ante las palabras de Korra.

Asami por otro lado se estaba mordiendo su mejilla internamente, podía sentir por su pecho como un fuego retorcerse dentro, sentía que si abría la boca exhalaría fuego en contra de Korra y su recepcionista, tiempo atrás le caía bien bella, en este momento la odiaba con fuerza, Korra era suya y de nadie más.

\- ¡si!, oh perdón digo si me encantaría salir contigo - Korra dio una leve risa, tomó un papel y una pluma y se los dio a bella.

\- ¿podrías darme tu numero?, creo que ya debo irme y no creo que a la Ingeniera le guste la idea de esperar- Bella miro a Asami quien le sonrió ligeramente y rápido apuntó su número y su nombre, se lo dio a Korra y acaricio sus manos.

\- háblame a partir de las 7:30 en lo que jaja me cambio, salgo no importa si voy en el auto y me escribes o me llames, digo para quedar de acuerdo con la cita- Korra sonrío y tomó el teléfono y lo metió en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta.

\- gracias - sin más se retiró de ahí y Asami se acercó.

-estaremos en una habitación bella, que nadie nos interrumpa, utilizaré la de reuniones, quiero privacidad para trabajar- la recepcionista le dio las llaves y le sonrió nerviosa.

-tenga... Linda mañana se se... señorita Sato- sin más Asami la miro feo y subió por el elevador, Korra se despidió de bella y subió con Asami, en el elevador solo iba ella y la pelinegra, el ambiente se sentía pesado y aunque ella iba atrás de Asami podía ver cómo Asami estaba furiosa, sentía como sus músculos estaban tensos y en cualquier momento le diría de cosas, pero ella estaba decidida a decirle lo de sus reglas, ella no quería que se enterara Asami, pero bueno tal vez las cosas se dieron por algo y solo tal vez era un aviso de que debía terminar.

* * *

Piso 25 de la Habitación del Hotel…

Llegaron al piso 25 no se había dado cuenta cuantos pisos eran pero sí que eran muchos, bajo Asami y rápido bajo ella, sigue a la pelinegra y vio que pasaba la tarjeta por la puerta un sonido aviso que estaba abierta y se metió dejando la puerta para Korra, rápido se metió y cerró la puerta, había una gran ventana y vio que Asami se fue por otra, escucho vasos y puertas abrirse, ella se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la dejo en la silla que tenía enfrente, se acercó lentamente por donde se fue Asami y se asomó, sentía un poco de miedo y solo miro que Asami estaba en la sala principal en el bar, sirviéndose un vaso de coñac al parecer, vio como se lo tomo de un sorbo y volvió a servirse.

\- ¿qué es lo que pretendes? - la voz de Asami sonaba ronca, tal vez por el trago que tomó, Korra le regalo una mirada incrédula y se acercó lentamente a ella.

\- nada, por qué lo dice- Asami tomó otro vaso.

\- ¿por qué invitaste a salir a bella? - Korra suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- regla número cuatro yo puedo- solo escucho como algo se rompía cerca de Asami.

\- ¡SI ME QUEDA CLARO LA REGLA, PERO NO TENÍAS QUE HACERLO CUANDO SABES QUE VIENES A FOLLARME JONES! - el vaso que estaba tomando Asami había sido destruido en el suelo, Korra solo la miraba petrificada por sus gritos.

\- si me ibas a hacer esto, ¿por qué demonios me dijiste que viniera? - la mirada de Asami podía verse que tenía dolor, Korra se quedó impactada ante esa mirada, ¿en verdad le dolía a la heredera?

\- lo lamento, yo no creí que le afectará- Asami se empezó a reír.

\- no me afecta, me molesta por qué ahora cada vez que venga aquí a follar contigo, me remuerde la conciencia el ver a esa chica buena y engañarla, por qué ella se va a ilusionar contigo y ella será tan estúpida sin saber que yo sentiré tu verga dentro mío mientras tú sales con ella, hasta que decidas dejarme y entonces entablar con ella algo, pero mientras su jefa se cogía a su novia- la voz de Asami sonaba despreciable, Korra había soñado tan alto, ¿como su jefa iba a sentir algo por ella?, Korra suspiró.

\- ¿por qué no pensaste en el dolor que sentirá, cuando le tenga que decir que no será la única vez que vengamos a coger aquí?, te dije que este hotel es de confianza ¡TE DIJE QUE TODAS MIS EMPLEADAS SABEN QUE LO UTILIZO PARA MIS BENEFICIOS! - Korra la miro con desprecio.

\- ¿qué le vas a decir después? - Asami se veía enojada, pero Korra sabía el por qué estaba enojada, nada de su enojo tenía que ver con celos o sentimientos a Korra.

\- ahora por tu culpa tendré que cambiarla, no pienso echarla, pero tendré que cambiarla a otro hotel, yo no voy a dejar de venir a este hotel, solo porque a mi escolta se le ocurrió conseguirse a mi recepcionista como su novia - decía Asami saliendo del bar y dirigiéndose a un sofá, Korra suspiró sentía un fuerte dolor, entre más acabará la situación ahí y no volviera a sugerir tener sexo con ella solo cuando Asami quisiera todo terminaría tan rápido, Asami la miro y suspiró cansada.

\- no vas a decir nada- Korra la miraba, Asami cerró sus ojos y acaricio sus sienes.

\- Korra no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo- ¿se estará arrepintiendo?, la mente de Korra se preguntó eso, se acercó a ella mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, ella también se estaba arrepintiendo, pero iba a cumplir hoy, no por nada se había levantado temprano, iba a hacer la última vez que pediría tener su cuerpo, Asami ahora en adelante sería la única que pidiera esto, cuando se acercó lo bastante, Asami la miro, rápido Korra se arrodilló y se acercó al rostro de Asami y beso sus labios, pero Asami la apartó.

-no, se me han quitado las ganas- Korra sintió su corazón romperse, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, así después de esto la despidiera ella iba cumplir con su tarea.

\- no me interesa, yo vine con un propósito y lo voy a cumplir- Korra volvió a besar los labios de Asami, pero está la empujo enojada, haciendo que Korra cayera al suelo.

\- ¡te dije que no, además ya lo cumpliste no!, querías pedir una cita con bella, no viniste a estar conmigo- decía Asami mirándola con reproche, luego giró su rostro colocando su mano en su frente sin mirarla, Korra sonrío con dolor y se paró para irse rápidamente por la puerta.

\- ¿a dónde vas? - Asami la siguió con la mirada, pero Korra no contesto y no se paró-! ¡A DONDE VAS KORRA! - escucho algo por el pasillo principal y luego la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, rápidamente corrió por la puerta y la abrió, vio a Korra caminar deprisa por el pasillo y Asami corrió tras ella.

\- ¡Detente! - dijo Asami mientras la seguía, Korra parecía ser rápida en ese momento - ¡DIJE DETENTE ES UNA ORDEN JONES! - Korra se detuvo, se mordió el labio de coraje y Asami suspiró acercándose a ella, cuando por fin pudo verla, se dio cuenta de su labio, había sido tanto el enojo que se mordió y se lastimo, sangrando su labio.

\- ¿por qué te vas? - Korra no la miro solo veía el suelo terminando de ponerse su chaqueta.

\- ¡contéstame! – Asami, tomo su chaqueta estrujándola.

\- ¡ten el maldito valor de hablar! - Korra la miro.

-usted dijo que ya no quería nada- Asami bufo enojada.

\- ¡no quiero nada por qué tú tampoco quieres, viniste a conseguir el número de bella!, no estar conmigo- Korra la miro riéndose.

\- definitivamente no la entiendo, pareciera que está celosa- entonces Asami quitó sus manos de su chaqueta.

\- no lo estoy, estas equivocada entiende lo que dije haya dentro, me duele que ella la engañemos es todo, si quieres irte entonces hazlo, pero entonces aquí, se termina esto, yo no voy a coger contigo si ella está aquí- Korra se le quedo viendo, su mirada le confundía mucho, podía ver en ella odio, rencor, celos, dolor pero no quiso seguir haciendo suposiciones o preguntar para luego salir lastimada, se dirigió al elevador, no iba a quedarse ahí, no pudo ver pero juro sentir como Asami suspiró en decepción y caminó por el pasillo, Korra ya había tocado al elevador, sintió su corazón latir, si se iba de ahí, nunca más volvería a tocar a Asami, pero igual no tendría que seguir sufriendo por ella, pero entonces igual el dolor y el sentimiento seguiría en ella, pero por lo menos disfrutaría de esas caricias y los besos de esa mujer, Korra suspiró y cuando el elevador sonó y se abrió, ella rápidamente corrió por el pasillo viendo a Asami caminar abrazándose a sí misma, sin hacer ruido se acercó a ella y la giró del brazo provocando en Asami sorpresa, cuando iba a reclamarle la callo con un beso apasionado, sin titubeos y profundo, al principio la heredera estaba sorprendida y podía sentir que quería separarla, pero después sintió los cálidos brazos de ella y sus manos delgadas y largas sobre su nuca y el beso se intensificó, Korra la acorraló en la pared de la puerta no podía esperar ya, deseaba poseerla, Asami gimió cuando sintió su miembro duro y firme ya resaltar en sus jeans ajustados, tanto que empezó a entrelazar sus manos en el cabello de Korra y a jalarlo muy despacio, los gemidos de Asami se hicieron sonar en el pasillo, rápidamente Korra la cargo poniendo sus piernas en su cadera y la llevo a la habitación donde con el pie la cerró y se la llevó a ciegas a encontrar lo que fuera para depositarla.

-nnhh... la puerta a la nnhh izquierda- casi no podía hablar Asami pues Korra tenía atrapada su lengua con sus labios excitando más a Asami y a ella misma.

Cuando por fin pudo encontrar la cama la llevo hasta ella y la acostó nuevamente dejando su cadera en el contorno de la cama, Asami suspiró viendo a Korra quien estaba quitándose su chaqueta tirándola al suelo, Asami pasó sus manos por su vientre hasta su abdomen por encima de la playera blanca que Korra traía, sonriendo al sentir sus músculos.

\- ¿te gusta lo que sientes? - dijo Korra mirando los ojos de Asami mientras sus manos la hacían estremecerse.

\- tienes... un cuerpo muy perfecto- Korra trono su cuello y se balanceó sobre ella acariciando sus piernas por debajo de esa falda que Asami traía.

-gracias, tú no te quedas atrás- volvió a unir sus labios mientras acariciaba sus piernas y la besaba con fervor esos labios, empezaba a ser adicta a ellos, Asami comenzó acariciar la espalda y los glúteos de Korra con sus piernas mientras la morena las acariciaba y robaba sus suspiros, a pesar de que estaban haciendo las cosas lentas, Asami la excitaba demasiado la forma en que Korra la tomaba pasó sus manos por sus hombros y brazos desnudos, traía Korra una camiseta blanca sin mangas, se veía tan bien con ese tipo de camisa, además de que dejaba ver sus brazos fuertes, su cuerpo le quemaba.

Korra se volvió a separar de ella ganando un gemido de queja de Asami, Korra sonrío y colocó sus manos en su camiseta y se la quitó dejando ver un sostén negro simple, Asami se mordía los labios al ver sus senos apretados entre ese sostén, definitivamente quería probar sus pezones negros.

\- quiero que grites mi nombre cuando te lo meta Sato- la voz de Korra estaba ronca de la excitación, Asami soltó un suspiro largo y necesitado cuando sintió como su cavidad desprendía más flujo ante las palabras de Korra.

-tómame ya Korra- fue lo único coherente que pudo decir antes que Korra la tomara de la mano y la parara frente a ella y le fuera quitando cada prenda de su cuerpo entre besos y mordidas, marcando esa piel nívea como suya, Asami no había parado de gemir y de apretar los brazos de Korra, mientras ella la desvestía con besos y chupetones que nunca había dejado que nadie se los hiciera, cuando por fin Korra termino, miro a Asami a los ojos acariciando su cadera, la pelinegra jadeaba en sus labios y la miraba sin entender por qué había parado.

\- ¿qué pasa? - decía Asami jadeante, Korra sonrío negando con la cabeza, Asami no entendió.

\- me duele- dijo Korra, Asami la miro aún sin entender.

-que te duele Korra- la morena la miro y volvió a besar sus labios arrancando un suspiro de Asami, junto su frente a la de ella y jadeo en sus labios murmurando.

\- me duele mi pene, se está presionando dolorosamente entre mis pantalones, ya la tengo muy grande y dura y necesito la liberación o - Asami ya no dejo que continuase la beso jalando su labio y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón mientras pasaba su lengua por las comisuras de Korra.

-tontita, si me hubieras dicho que necesitabas liberarte lo hubiera hecho desde hace rato- zafo su cinturón y luego desabrocho su botón y bajo la cremallera de sus jeans, rápidamente bajo lento sus pantalones hasta que cayeron al piso, Asami suspiró al inhalar el aroma tan fresco y delicioso de Korra y ver el bóxer de esta, que estaba ajustado y de color negro, en medio su bulto grande, duro y listo para liberarse, no pudo evitar gemir al ver que este se asomaba ligeramente por el contorno de los bóxer, mostrando un poco de la carne roja de Korra.

-oh... por dios... sí que es grande tu pene- dijo frunciendo el ceño y deseando tenerlo ya dentro.

\- bueno, esta vez estoy demasiado excitada, a de medir como 24 centímetros - Asami la miro y comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿enserio? - Korra igual se rió.

\- los que tenemos pene nos medimos el miembro por orgullo y debo decir, que soy de las afortunadas por tenerlo de 24 centímetros, casi 25, tal vez crezca con el tiempo- Asami suspiró mordiendo sus labios y metiendo la mano en el bóxer, apretando delicadamente el palpitante y caliente miembro de la morena.

\- me encantará que entre todo sin ningún problema- Korra gimió al sentir como Asami apretaba suavemente su miembro.

-ya te lo quiero ¡oh! - Korra cerró los ojos sintiendo sus piernas doblarse.

\- ya quieres que- dijo Asami jadeando, moviendo despacio su mano.

\- ahh Asami, quiero ¡ahhh! - volvió a dar un grito Korra cuando Asami lo saco de su bóxer y comenzó a bombear su mano mientras besaba su barbilla.

\- dímelo- la voz de Asami era suplicante y aguda, excitaba más a Korra sentía su miembro palpitar con fuerza, podía sentir que en cualquier momento llegaría su orgasmo en las manos de la heredera.

-quiero hacértelo... por favor- dijo Korra jadeando mientras intentaba besar a Asami.

-quieres hacerme que...- la voz de Asami era jadeante igual y empezaba a masturbar a Korra con rapidez, la morena comenzó a caminar hacia adelante con ella, Asami sintió el borde de la cama y con la otra mano la colocó sobre la cama mientras se sostenía y seguía el ritmo desenfrenado de su mano en el pene de Korra.

-quiero... quiero nnhh joderte... quiero metértelo... por favor déjame hacértelo- Asami comenzó a gemir al sentir las caderas de Korra moverse contra su mano, podía sentir como la carne de su mano comenzaba a sobre calentarse y a palpitar más, sentía el culminar de Korra sobre ella, ya lo quería.

-Hazlo Korra, culmina en mi mano por favor... Hazlo termina para mí, quiero ser yo quien te masturbe, por favor- Korra jadeo en los labios de Asami y movió más deprisa su cadera, Asami dio rápidos movimientos a su mano al ritmo de las caderas de Korra, mientras le apretaba un poco fuerte su eje y de repente.

\- Arg Asamiiii -y la pelinegra gimió profundamente al sentir como un líquido caliente y espeso se plasmaba sobre su palma y sobre toda su mano, cubriéndola, Asami había disfrutado tanto de haber masturbado a Korra y de haber manchado el piso de la suite, Korra suspiró y cerró sus ojos aliviada de su liberación, Asami lamia sus labios al ver su mano llena de ese líquido espeso blanco en su mano, hubiera preferido habérselo tragado todo en vez de dejar que se desperdiciara en el piso, la última vez había sido tan delicioso y no volvería a dudarlo si se tratara de Korra, no le dio tiempo a nada y Korra atacó sus labios jalándolos y metiendo su lengua de una manera tan sensual, provocando que Asami gimiera en sus labios, Korra le quitó un poco desesperadamente sus bragas y el sostén igual, dejando al descubierto por completo a Asami, Korra se quitó por completo el pantalón y su sostén, ambas ya estaban desnudas y su miembro mojado y erecto, listo para entrar en ella.

\- ya no puedo esperar- dijo Korra, haciendo que Asami girará en su lugar y se recargara un poco en la cama.

\- ¡espera... ESPERA! -Korra la miro incrédula, Asami tenía terror en sus ojos.

\- ¡qué haces! - dijo tratando de girar.

-uhmm, voy a metértelo- Asami la miro con miedo.

\- ¿por atrás?, Korra nunca me eh dejado hacerlo- no termino.

\- ¡Asami! - la heredera la miro- no tenía pensado hacerlo, dicen que es delicioso, pero nunca me eh atrevido a decirle a alguien que me deje follarla por atrás, debe doler mucho- Korra la miro con susto y Asami suspiró.

-perdón jaja, no se es que como me volteaste- no termino cuando Korra beso su espalda haciendo que Asami se tranquilizara y suspirara.

-iba a metértelo por atrás, pero por la vagina, quería tomar tu cabello y acariciar tu espalda, quería que sintiera otro ángulo, pero- Asami ya estaba excitada de nuevo y comenzó a mover su trasero restregándose el miembro de Korra, incitándola a que continuará.

-ya métemela, por favor Korra hazlo- Korra se mordió sus labios, tomó la fina cadera de Asami y le restregó su miembro por un rato, haciendo que se mojara y se lubricara su miembro, saco de su cartera un condón, lo abrió y comenzó a deslizarlo por su erecto y viril miembro, ya estaba lista y sin avisar lo metió poco a poco, Asami fue arqueando su espalda y acostándose en la cama mordiendo sus labios, Korra cerró sus ojos, amaba sentir lo apretada y caliente cavidad de Asami, ninguna mujer la tenía tan perfecta y hermosa como ella, cuando por fin Asami se acostumbró al tamaño y se había lubricado bastante, Korra comenzó a embestirla poco a poco mientras tomaba su larga cabellera y la hacía estirarse un poco mientras Asami separaba sus piernas y empujaba su trasero contra la pelvis de Korra.

-ahhh Korra... uhhh Korra- los gemidos de Asami se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, con cada embestida de Korra profunda que le daba, el golpeteo constante de los testículos de Korra sobre su clítoris la excitaba más, provocaba en Asami una excitación y deseo por ella.

" _Oh Korra, eres tan buena, me encanta tanto tu cuerpo y tu miembro, no lo quiero compartir con nadie"_

esos eran los pensamientos de Asami, mientras gemía descontrolada por las embestidas de la morena, arañaba las sabanas deseaba que esas cobijas fueran la espalda y brazos de su guardaespaldas, pero estaba disfrutando tanto, que no le importaba que en este momento sus brazos y el cuerpo tonificado de Korra los sintiera en sus partes inferiores de su cuerpo.

\- Uurgh... Asami, que delicioso - la voz de la morena era necesitada entre quebrada como si pronto estuviera por llegar, no podía ver pero juraría que Korra tenía los ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido mordiéndose sus labios por lo delicioso que estaba sintiendo penetrarla, algo que Asami la hizo sonreír, el saber que Korra sentía placer y que su cuerpo se lo propiciaba la llenaba de orgullo y se sentía deseada, por primera vez en su vida, se amaba por haberla ido a buscar, sino, otra mujer sería quien disfrutaba de los gestos y el cuerpo tembloroso de Korra, la llenaba de rabia pensar que bella fuera quien disfrutará de su cuerpo, de su miembro, de sus miradas y su voz, sus mensajes de WhatsApp y esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba, no podía permitir eso, no le importaba que le dijera Korra que estaba celosa, no podía permitir que le quitaran su dulce tan pronto.

-Korra... más rápido... masss... más profundo- Asami se metió la cobija en su boca para morderla, vio las manos de Korra inclinarse a los lados de donde ella estaba acostada, los puños de Korra estaban duros y rojos, se hundían en la cama fuertemente, Asami alzó más su trasero al sentir las embestidas más fuerte y profundas, la cabeza del pene daba en ese punto exacto que la hacía gemir más, Asami cerró sus ojos y abrió más las piernas mientras que con las embestidas de Korra levantaba su trasero chocando contra la pelvis de esta.

-ahhh Korra, dame más fuerte- se hundió en la cama, Korra estaba jadeando con fuerza y moviéndose con una fuerza y velocidad, esa posición había sido demasiado buena para ambas, Asami se sentía tan sumisa ante Korra y amaba sentirse así.

Korra tenía el control completo de Asami, la penetraba con fuerza, movía el culo de la heredera como quisiera y arqueaba la espalda de esta al grado que quisiera, con tal de entrar profundamente dentro de ella, hasta tocar ese punto que chocaba la cabeza de su miembro y sentía tan caliente que provocaba tanto a ella como Asami gemir o gritar, su respiración la quemaba, sus manos dolían sus puños enterrados en la cama y sus brazos sentía que temblaban al igual que sus piernas que aún se encontraban en el piso, tratando de no subirse sobre ella, con tal de darle con tanta fuerza, hasta agotarse.

Los gemidos de la heredera eran su delirio, cada gemido provocaba que su pene se endureciera cada vez más dentro de ella, cada gemido provocaba la culminación de nuevo de Korra, cada gemido la alentaba a que le diera con tanta fuerza hasta que le rogara parar, nunca buscó lastimarla y tal parece que a pesar de perderse en el placer nunca la lastimo, solo sentía como su miembro se adentraba a esa cavidad húmeda, caliente y cada vez más estrecha, podía sentir como palpitaba alrededor de su miembro, como se unía su miembro a ella y como se acoplaban a la perfección, como si la intimidad de la Ingeniera y el miembro de Korra fueran el uno para el otro.

\- ¡ahhh!, nnhh ven- dio un gemido sentía que ya iba a venirse, se levantó sin dejar de moverse dentro de la Ingeniera, la tomo de la cadera y la levanto con ella, Asami se sentía tan débil, pero se dejó guiar, Korra puso las manos; una en el vientre de Asami y la otra en un seno de esta, separó más sus piernas y junto sus labios al oído de Asami.

\- quiero correrme así- y volvió a moverse pero ahora entraba y salía con fuerza, Asami echo su cabeza al hombro de Korra mientras pasó sus manos; una a la cadera de Korra tocando su glúteo, apretándolo y la otra a su cabello estrujándolo igual, comenzó a gemir más fuerte, ella igual estaba por venirse, las embestidas así eran más fuertes y extensas, Asami tenía los ojos cerrados y podía sentir el sudor de Korra recorrer su espalda, podía sentir el movimiento del músculo del glúteo de Korra mientras se movía hacia adentro y fuera, es que era tan delicioso todo lo que Korra le hacía que gritaba sin importar quién escuchara.

\- ohh... vamos... ¡si!... más rápido... ¡ahhh!... Korra por favor, voy a culminar- su cuerpo rebotaba con las embestidas duras de la morena, el jadeo y gemidos casi gritos constantes en su oído, el cuerpo caliente de ella con el suyo, el sudor recorrer todo su cuerpo, el ruido constante de los testículos de la morena golpear provocando un ardor placentero en su clítoris, oh si claro que lo estaba disfrutando todo, nadie le había hecho disfrutar tanto de un orgasmo o de embestidas tan sensuales y luego duras, Korra era una diosa con ese miembro, sabía cómo usarlo, sabía cómo arrancar gemidos ahogados, duros, suaves e incluso con falta de aire como los que sacaba Asami perdida en el placer que le ofrecía, podía sentir como tocaba el cielo y luego sentir ese vacío que se siente cuando vas bajando una montaña rusa o un juego extremo que te provoca ese cosquilleo soportable que te arranca el aire, pero sientes delicioso ante la adrenalina del momento, que deseas probarlo una y otra vez, faltaba tan poco ya sentía su orgasmo sobre la cabeza del pene de Korra.

\- Asami me encantas, me encanta hacerte mía, solo mía- eso bastó y Asami gritó con todas sus fuerzas ante la última embestida gritando el nombre de Korra, fue tan fuerte que la misma morena se vino tras unas embestidas más que le dio y sintió como Asami apretó sus piernas provocando que su pene se estrechará con la cavidad caliente de Asami, ambas gritaron sus nombres y el orgasmo fue tan fuerte y tan largo, que cuando acabaron de venirse, cayeron en la cama, ni Asami ni Korra les importo estrecharse otra vez encima de la una y la otra, el aire se había escapado por completo y sentían ambas un mareo delicioso, su respiración de ambas estaba al tope y sentían sus intimidades palpitar al mismo tiempo, habían hecho un lío fuera, Korra se separó, haciendo que gimiera Asami ante el vacío, se echó a un lado de ella, con aún la respiración al tope, Asami no podía abrir sus ojos pero hizo el esfuerzo para poder ver a Korra, sonrío al ver sus cejas fruncidas y como aún estaba disfrutando de la sensación en su miembro, Asami tenía espasmos, aún quería a Korra dentro de ella, pero seguramente ya sería tarde y si no quería levantar sospechas debían parar.

\- gracias- Korra la miro confusa.

\- de que- aún no podía hablar bien, Asami se acercó a ella y beso muy despacio sus labios y luego la miro.

\- gracias por esto- Korra la miro y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- entonces, gracias a ti por este privilegio- Asami lo sintió más como reclamo por lo que ella misma dijo en su mensaje ese agradecimiento era burlón, no le dijo nada solo se acostó por un momento sin mirarla.

-puedes bañarte- Korra suspiró frustrada, se sintió como un objeto al momento que Asami le dio las gracias, como si le hubiera dicho "gracias por el placer que me has has dado, toma tu dinero y vete", dios se sintió como una puta, luego pedirle que se bañara, ¿qué tal si ella quería quedarse con su esencia?, en realidad eso era lo que deseaba, pero no, debía estar limpia como las putas.

\- ¿dónde está el baño? -Korra sabía dónde estaba, pero quería hablarle en ese tono agresivo a ver si la heredera sentía su dolor.

\- camina hasta la sala la segunda puerta es el baño principal y tiene regadera, yo usaré el de esta habitación para asearme- Korra sonrío dolorosamente, la envió al de invitados, ella esperaba que le dijera "bañémonos juntas", pero no, ya había saciado su hambre y no deseaba compañía, no, solo quería con ella sexo, nada de amor, debía recordarlo, sin más Korra separó sin decir nada, se fue caminando desnuda hasta el baño, Asami la miro y suspiró, amaba el cuerpo de esa mujer, pero la hacía sentir como la mujer más mala, una persona que solo obtenía todo por ser quien era y que Korra solo estaba ahí para complacerla sin placer propio, ¿en verdad Korra no disfrutaba del sexo con ella?,¿no podía ser más agradecida con palabras cariñosas?, a quien quería engañar, era ella la que le impedía que fuera así, ella se lo había dicho ayer por mensajes, que se sintiera satisfecha con lo que ella le había ofrecido, pero se desilusionó al ver que Korra no había renegado, no había luchado por sus derechos, por lo menos le hubiera gustado que Korra le hubiera dicho como siempre le renegaba como cuando ella trataba de ser celosa o ponerle un sobrenombre a esto para después creerlo y acceder al amor que ella le ofrecía, pero no, Korra estaba a su servicio y ella solo se limitaría a obedecer a Asami por dinero y su hermana, "nunca dejaría de ser su jefa", nunca dejaría que fuera de ser "sexo", "nunca serían amantes" y nunca pero nunca, Asami sería la cita... de Korra, como "bella su recepcionista", sería en estos días.

* * *

En la Sala de la Habitación del Hotel…

Había pasado 1 hora después de que Korra y Asami habían tenido su encuentro carnal, Asami había pedido el menú del hotel, tenía esperanzas de que Korra comiera con ella, la morena salió del baño en ese momento, arreglándose y alborotando su cabello mojado, Asami la vio y suspiró.

\- ¿deseas algo para desayunar? - le preguntó la pelinegra, Korra la miro.

\- no gracias, ya quiero irme - y camino hacia la recamara donde habían tenido su momento intimo para ponerse sus vans y su chaqueta de cuero, Asami suspiro, por alguna razón no le gustaba la forma de ser de Korra ante este acuerdo.

\- tus reglas…regla número dos te tratare bien y no te humillare ante nadie y creo que no lo estoy haciendo y tú a mi si- Korra salió de la recamara y se recargo en la pared de la sala mirando a la heredera.

\- solo porque no quiero desayunar no significa que la esté tratando mal, hmmm no será que... - Asami la miro con la ceja alzada.

\- dilo Korra- la morena sonrió si decia que sospechaba que Asami no quería que llamara a bella seguramente la mandaría al hostel de Alemania para ofrecerla como tributo de la cacería del perro de ese clan donde mutilaban a la gente como un deporte, una película que había visto de terror seguramente se había proyectado mucho pero sonrió y dejo su chaqueta en el sofá y se dirigió al comedor donde Asami estaba, acerco una silla donde estaba Asami y se sentó a su lado quedando muy cerca de ella, Asami suspiro sin dejar de verla, Korra tenía la mirada seria pero divertida y sin quitarle la mirada, comenzó a tomar un pan francés, un cuchillo y tomo la jalea de fresa para untarle un poco y rápidamente se llevó el pan a sus labios y le dio una mordida, Asami alzo la ceja divertida, eso había sido un "está bien me quedo a desayunar contigo", pero se sorprendió más cuando Korra con su dedo índice lo metió en la jalea y sacó una porción llevándoselo a los labios de una forma tan sensual que Asami se ruborizo, en un movimiento rápido Korra se acercó a ella y la beso rozando sus labios y metiendo su lengua dentro de Asami provocando que gimiera de una forma descarada con el ceño fruncido y los ojos apretados ante la sensación, Korra se separó solo un poco sonriendo y lamiendo sus propios labios.

\- me vuelve loca cuando gimes- Asami abrió sus ojos muy despacio con aun el ceño fruncido, sentía su cuerpo vibrar y débil, por las palabras y las acciones de esa mujer.

-no... no tienen nada de... Especial- eso último lo dijo tras un suspiro y Korra volvió a sonreír besando despacio sus labios, acariciando su cuello níveo con su mano fuerte.

\- para mí son adictivos... y sería tan dichosa si pudiera escucharlos diario, por las mañanas - Asami estaba embobada con todo lo que decia Korra sin mencionar esos celestes y hermosos ojos de la morena, Korra se separó sonriendo y tomo el menú y suspiro retirando la vista de Asami, haciendo que la heredera regresara a su realidad.

\- ¿dígame que fue lo que pidió usted? - Asami suspiro sin dejar de verla, nuevamente regresaba el usted a los labios deliciosos de Korra, se acercó y señalo con su dedo.

-bueno, se me ha antojado un omelette de tres claras de huevo y un jugo- Korra la miro con la ceja alzada.

-come demasiado poco, si no le importa le pediré otra cosa además de esto- Korra la miro sonriendo, Asami la miro sin expresión alguna confusa, el cambio de humor de Korra la confundía.

\- me conozco y sé que no podré comer más, si me lleno vomitare- dijo Asami y Korra bufo riéndose, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Asami pidió que entraran, era un chico de ojos verdes igual que se acercaba a ellas sonriendo, un mesero y con su bloc de notas las miro.

\- ¿ya van a ordenar Ingeniera Sato? - Asami sonrió y miro a Korra.

-que vas a pedir Korra- Korra la miro y sonrió para luego mirar al chico.

-tráeme dos malteadas de vainilla, una hamburguesa con doble carne y doble queso, quiero unos wafles con almendra y queso Filadelfia y añádale, añádale jarabe de fresa y chocolate, quiero también, un pastel de chocolate y para la Ingeniera me traes un omelette de tres claras, unos wafles y un jugo de naranja por favor- Asami se quedó sin palabra alguna, ¿Cuándo alguien había pedido por ella?, incluso hasta el joven ahí se quedó sorprendido, Korra lo miro extraño y luego a Asami.

\- ¿dije algo malo? - Asami se empezó a reir y le dio el menú al joven.

-trae lo que la señorita te ha dicho por favor y trae mas café- el joven asintió sorprendido y salió de inmediato, Korra suspiro recargándose en su asiento.

-comes mucho- dijo Asami y Korra sonrió.

-sí, debo estar en forma y debo alimentarme bien si quiero estar al día para ti, tanto en mi trabajo matutino como el que puede variar- y alzaba la ceja y Asami se empezaba a reir.

-se supone que debes comer cosas sanas, no chatarra- Korra la miro fulminante.

-no es chatarra y como de todo, pero debo confesar que soy a veces de comer chatarra más que sano si así lo quieres ver, todo lo quemó cuando hago ejercicio, déjame recordarte que te pido 2 horas para poder ir al gimnasio de tu mansión- Asami se empezó a reir apartando la mirada de ella, el tener a Korra tan cerca era agradable, podía oler su perfume y su aroma, aunque no tenía idea que perfume era el que usaba la morena.

-y bien, ¿siempre serás así? - Korra la miro sorprendida y confusa.

\- ¿así cómo?, ¿hice algo malo? - Asami sonreía.

-no, es que a veces me hablas de tu y luego de usted, te soy sincera me incomodaba mucho que me hables de usted, por favor empieza a hablarme de tu, para ti es difícil hacerlo, pero tu orgullo, no se es como si quisieras castigarme- Korra la miro sin expresión.

-no es un castigo, te hablo así porque te tengo respeto y porque eres mi jefa, pero está bien, debo decir, que cuando estamos solas y no tienes esa imagen de niña prepotente y grosera, me gusta hablarte como si fueras mi ami…- no termino cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, Asami sonrió y tomo su mano.

-para mi me encantaría que me vieras como una amiga- Korra suspiro y aparto su mano.

-lo lamento Asami, pero yo no fornico con mis amigas- Asami sintió de nuevo su tristeza, de alguna forma Korra siempre hallaba la forma de hacerla sentir mal, aparto su mirada y no la miro más, quería decirle que se fuera o quería salir ella de ahí, en toda su vida nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte en su pecho por alguien que la rechazara al contrario se suponía que ella era la que rechazaba a la gente, pero hoy los papeles estaban en contra de ella.

-pero… podemos ser amigas con beneficio- Asami la miro de nuevo y la sonrisa torcida de Korra estaba ahí, suspiro Asami y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-si acepto eso… ¿dejaras de hablarme de usted? - Korra sonreía.

-siempre y cuando tu no me humilles tanto y me trates como puta después de tener sexo- Asami se quedaba sin entender, ¿Por qué le decia eso?, pero no quería seguir escarbando más.

-nunca te eh tratado así, pero está bien y bueno comprenderás que cuando estemos con alguien- Korra sonreía.

-sí, somos jefa y guardaespaldas- en ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro el mismo chico con un carrito y todas las cosas de ellas, Asami sonrió y se apartaron solo un poco.

-lamento la tardanza Ingeniera Sato, pero como vera su piso es muy alto- el joven sonrió y Asami igual, colocando su servilleta en sus piernas.

-no te preocupes Kael, no hay prisa- Korra se quedó sin entender nada, el joven no había tardado había sido muy rápido, pero bueno, estaba en un hotel de 5 estrellas y el restaurante sin duda seria de 5 tenedores.

\- ¿con que desean abrir su apetito? - Asami miro a Korra y levanto las cejas en forma de decirle que le dijera.

-hmmm danos nuestros wafles y las malteadas por favor- Asami se rió bajo y el joven asintió, sacando ambos platos y dichas malteadas, cuando había terminado de colocar las cosas el joven dio una pequeña reverencia y se apartó colocándose en la parte de la sala quedándose parado, Korra lo miro con la ceja alzada y miro a Asami.

\- ¿sucede algo? - dijo la heredera.

\- ¿el chico se quedará aquí? - Asami sonrió.

-sí, ese es su trabajo, ellos son meseros de habitación y se quedan aquí hasta que uno acabe o para servir el siguiente plato y así- dijo Asami y Korra suspiro haciendo una mueca saltando su labio inferior, Asami se rió un poco ante el berrinche evidente de la morena.

\- ¿te molesta su presencia? - Korra la miro y sonrió.

\- ¿te importaría si nos deja el carrito y yo te sirvo, para disfrutar de nuestra compañía? - Asami sonrió y miro de reojo al joven haciendo un alemán con la mirada para que él se acercara de lo cual inmediatamente se acercó mirando a la joven heredera.

\- ¿dígame mi señora? - Asami sonrió.

-puedes retirarte, yo llamare por el comunicador para que vengas por las cosas, deja el carro a un lado preparado todo, no te preocupes ve a atender a otra habitación por favor- el joven alzo la ceja en confusión, el siempre había servido a la joven heredera cuando le tocaba venir y nunca le había pedido de esa forma irse, siempre se quedaba por horas parado perdiendo el tiempo en lo que la joven empresaria se decidía comer o pedir por horas café, que al final debía volver a bajar para calentar, sin más sonrió y asunto acercando el carrito y arreglando las cosas.

-tenga una excelente mañana y provecho permiso- y el joven se fue, Korra por fin tomo sus cubiertos y miro a Asami.

\- provecho Asami- la heredera la miro y sonrió.

-provecho Korra- sin más empezaron a comer.

* * *

Una media Hora después…

Asami no hallaba como comerse su omelette y Korra estaba fascinada con las caras de Asami, no era la primera vez que Korra miraba a Asami comer tan poco, pero no se habia atrevido a sugerirle o pedirle algo, como ahora había un poco más de confianza, se sentía con la autorización de obligarla a comer solo un poco más, como pudo Asami se acabó su omelette y estaba sorprendida al ver a Korra que se había terminado su hamburguesa y sus wafles y que su pastel apenas iba a terminar, aunque tuviera el estómago lleno se le había antojado el chocolate y se acercó a ella juguetonamente cuando Korra se llevaba un trozo a su boca y esta se detuvo al sentir su mirada.

\- ¿me dejarías meter mi cuchara un poco sobre tu rebanada de chocolate? - Korra la miro sorprendida y por impulso y ganas le acerco su propia cuchara a los labios de Asami, la Ingeniera se ruborizo y abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, Korra tenía una ligera sonrisa.

-vamos cómele- decia Korra de una forma tan sutil, Asami trago saliva y se acercó metiendo la cuchara de Korra a su boca, el dulce y la sensación de saber que la cuchara pertenecía a Korra, provoco que volviera a gemir lastimeramente y Korra sonrió, los ojos de Asami estaban cerrados y no se dio cuenta cuando Korra aparto la cuchara e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Asami, la Ingeniera volvió a gemir al sentir su lengua y tomo la playera de Korra acercándola a ella, Korra se paró y cargo a Asami hasta el sofá depositándola, rápidamente Korra se puso en medio de sus piernas y Asami la miro con el ceño fruncido, Korra comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y el cinturón, Asami abrió las piernas intentando subirse la falda, necesitaba a Korra ya, dejando al descubierto sus bragas sensuales, quitándoselas con rapidez, Korra comenzó a reírse, mientras poco a poco bajaba sus pantalones de forma que no le estorbara cuando se montara sobre ella.

-veo que estas desesperada- dijo Korra en un tono orgulloso y alzando su ego, Asami se ruborizo y la miro fulminante.

-solo hazlo y cállate- Korra se empezó a reir y saco su miembro de nuevo, Asami se mordió los labios y se alzó su blusa con su sostén para dejar libres sus senos.

-por favor Korra, no me tortures- dijo la heredera suplicante Korra bombeo un poco su miembro, mientras jadeaba y veía a Asami lista para ella, sonrió sin dejar de masturbarse enfrente de ella.

-solo debo…ponerlo duro y rígido… para ti, ayúdame y masajea tus senos y gime para mi- Asami se mordía los labios, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otra, le avergonzaba que Korra le pidiera las cosas así, había algo en Korra que la hacía sentir pudor y mucha lujuria.

-por favor…- dijo Korra suplicante y Asami gimió y tomo sus senos con sus manos y comenzó a moverlos despacio, juntándolos y pellizcando sus pezones, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, mientras se mordía los labios, Korra estaba jadeando y moviendo su cadera como si la estuviera embistiendo mientras masturbaba su miembro y este respondía a las provocaciones de su mano y de lo que estaba presenciando.

-ahhh…Korra ya por favor- la morena la miro un poco y sonrió, de su pantalón saco su cartera de nuevo y el paquete plateado, lo rompió y de inmediato se lo puso.

-recarga tu pierna en el respaldo del sofá y la otra a mi hombro- le dijo Korra a la heredera y rápido lo hizo, Korra tomo su miembro y acaricio un poco con la cabeza el clítoris y la entrada de Asami, la Ingeniera siguió masajeando sus senos y no paro de gemir, Korra estaba disfrutando tanto esas dos cosas que le brindaba la mujer, en un movimiento rápido introdujo su pene dentro de Asami y ambas gimieron a la sensación estrecha, caliente y húmeda de sus anatomías mezclarse.

-Hazlo…muévete por favor- y Korra mientras sonreía, comenzaba a moverse a un ritmo moderado, no violento pero tampoco tierno, no tan rápido, pero tampoco lento, era perfecto y ambas estaba gimiendo, disfrutando la unión de sus cuerpos y sus anatomías, Asami seguía masajeando sus senos y apretándolos y Korra acariciaba sus muslos y los apretaba un poco perdiendo por momento el ritmo y apresurándolo, para después volver el ritmo deseado, provocando que Asami gimiera de repente rápido y luego lento o de repente gemía rítmicamente y si no soltaba un gemido profundo acompañado por el toque de sus senos y sus pezones erectos y duros.

-estas tan…deliciosa Asami- la voz de Korra sonó en la habitación despacio y tan sensual, Asami gimió arqueando su espalda al escuchar ese halago tan delicioso de parte de Korra, los movimientos de la morena la estaban enloqueciendo sin mencionar el sentir como su miembro entraba y salía con movimientos circulares hasta el fondo dando en su punto débil, donde la hacía gemir y estremecerse ansiando el orgasmo.

-Korra…más rápido…hazme llegar- Korra sonreía y se agachaba poniendo ambas manos sobre el reposo del sillón acercando sus labios a los de la heredera, las piernas de Asami ya estaban depositadas en la cadera de la morena, ella mordió sus labios y los lamió.

-mírame, quiero ver tus gestos cuando te corras y digas mi nombre- Asami sentía que iba a desmayarse con todo lo que la morena le decia, esa mujer era ardiente, de repente sus movimientos se hicieron más fuerte y profundos, Asami se aferró al cuello de Korra, la maldita ropa estorbaba, quería quitársela y quitarle la playera a Korra, quería sentir y ver sus músculos contraerse, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para quitársela o romperla como ella había hecho con sus bragas la otra noche, las embestidas de Korra estaba siendo rítmicas, rápidas provocando que Asami soltara gemidos uno tras otro y cada vez más sonoros, había clavado las uñas en su cuello y se giró para morder el antebrazo de Korra que cuando sintió la mordida de Asami gruño de placer sonriendo.

-me encantas…tu cuerpo…tu vagina…ahhh…tus gemidos, toda tu…me encantas- Asami ya no podía más la voz de Korra sus embestidas desenfrenadas y el calor que la inundaba con la presión en su vientre, hizo que gritara tan fuerte arqueando la espalda y juntando a Korra con ella, que aún no había acabado y aun seguía embistiéndola, no ayudaba en nada a su orgasmo, al contrario cada embestida provocaba que ella gimiera más fuerte y que su orgasmo volviera a extenderse y sintiera más presión en su vientre que para ella era delicioso e insaciable.

-ahhh Korra…- volvió a gritar cuando sintió el miembro de Korra calentarse más y ponerse rígido explotando dentro de ella o en realidad el condón, el grito de Korra entre su cuello la hizo gritar más y aprisionarla con más fuerza a ella, la morena cayó sobre ella y extendió sus piernas por el sofá, Asami respiraba con dificultad, amaba estar envuelta en el aroma de esa mujer, sentir sus cabellos por su nariz y le provocara cosquillas, bajo sus manos hasta los glúteos desnudos de Korra y los apretó empujándola más contra ella, provocando que volvieran a gemir ambas, por introducir más el miembro hasta el punto que la hacía delirar, Asami sonreía para ella misma, el pensar que tendría a Korra así las veces que quisiera la hacía estremecerse tanto.

-contigo… acabare aniquilada- dijo Korra en su cuello mientras lo besaba despacio y Asami gemía un poco.

-tu…nnhh, tu eres la única culpable- se mordía sus labios al sentir las chupadas que Korra estaba haciendo.

-veo que eres sensible del cuello- pudo sentir la sonrisa de Korra y ella sonrió apretando más sus glúteos.

-no tenía idea que ese fuera mi punto débil- decia mientras Korra daba pequeños movimientos aun dentro de ella.

\- ¡ahh no! - decia Asami gimiendo y arañando los glúteos de Korra, la morena se alejó un poco para verla y besar sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué no- y volvió a hacer esos movimientos y Asami volvió a gemir frunciendo el ceño y abriendo la boca sin dejar de mirar a Korra?

\- ¡nnhh ahh!, me excita que hagas eso- Korra sonreía y volvía a darle una embestida fuerte, haciendo que Asami aventara su cabeza hacia el sillón sin dejar de verla.

\- ¡ahh Korra! - la morena se mordía los labios y empezaba a darle embestidas en pausas con fuerza, provocando que Asami volviera a gemir.

-mírame…ahhh…mírame y parare…- decia Korra pausadamente mientras estiraba su cadera y se hundía fuertemente en Asami, la heredera gemía más fuerte y las ganas de nuevo volvieron, mojándose exageradamente más.

\- ¡ahhh!, ¡sí!...¡asii! ¡ahhh!, ¡No paresss!. Nhhh ¡Korra!,..!ahhh!- cada gemido, era una embestida pausada de Korra que daba con fuerza, Korra tenía la boca abierta y estaba tan excitada de ver el rostro de Asami con cada embestida que daba, era delicioso aunque también tormentoso para ambas, su miembro cada vez se presionaba más y comenzaba a doler, quería de nuevo la liberación y en un rápido movimiento dios embestidas rápidas y fuertes sobre Asami provocando los gemidos de la heredera más fuerte y en tan solo segundos ambas se unieron en un grito gutural unísono, al sentir de nuevo otro orgasmos llenar sus pulmones y salir de sus intimidades, Asami tenía fuertemente las uñas clavadas en la espalda de Korra, su piel tenía un fuerte color rojizo, de la presión que sintió y las gotas de sudor corrían por sus sienes y su nariz, como Korra y en todo su cuerpo, la playera de Korra estaba empapada de sudor, salió rápido de ella y se quitó el condón, cuando lo observo pudo ver que este estaba completamente lleno, incluso temió que semen haya quedado dentro de Asami, pero confiaba en que no, rápido se paró le dijo que no se moviera y ella lo llevo al baño, rápidamente salió corriendo y Asami se rió al ver como Korra se aventaba sobre el sofá, se sobresaltó al ver que no le paso nada y empezó a reírse.

-jaja perdón quería hacer eso y volvió a acostarse sobre ella ya con los pantalones puestos, Asami iba a subir sus bragas cuando Korra le quito sus manos y la miro.

-déjame yo lo hago- Asami se ruborizo al sentir como le subía las bragas y bajaba su falda delicadamente, cuando termino se acostó sobre ella, Asami enredo sus piernas a la cadera de Korra y suspiro al sentir de nuevo los labios de la morena sobre su cuello.

-ya no por favor o volveré a desfallecer- decia Asami sonriendo, Korra también se empezó a reir.

-no puedo evitarlo es que hueles tan bien- Asami reprimió un gemido mordiéndose los labios y apretando con fuerza los hombros de Korra.

-tú también hueles tan bien Korra…- dijo suspirando y exhalando su excitación, Korra volvió a reírse y la miro.

-ok ya te dejare en paz o de nuevo te tendré que hacer mía en aquel bar- Asami se empezó a reir y cuando iba a besarla, se escuchó la puerta de la habitación, Asami miro a Korra y sonrió, la morena se paró y ayudo a la heredera a sentarse en el sofá, ambas se quedaron ahí y entonces Asami se giró subiendo sus pies al sofá para recargarse en el sofá y mirar la puerta.

-adelante- Asami volvió a mirar a Korra y tenía pesando besarla, pero en eso.

\- ¿usted es la Ingeniera Sato? - Korra y ella voltearon y vieron a un hombre de cabello largo y barba negra con el semblante serio, Asami frunció el ceño y respondió.

-sí, ¿Quién eres tú? - el hombre sonrió malévolamente.

-da igual si lo sabes- y este metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta y Korra abrió los ojos al ver las intenciones de este, ¡este tipo tenía una pequeña ametralladora!, rápido Korra reacciono.

\- ¡AL SUELO! - y tras que este disparara Korra tomo a Asami entre sus brazos haciendo que cayeran sobre la mesa de cristal que se rompió y se encimo sobre Asami para protegerla de los proyectiles, mientras este tipo le daba a toda la sala sin ver sus objetivos, el grito de Asami se escuchaba con el sonido de la ametralladora, Korra esperaba a que este tipo se le acabara las balas, Asami tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba fuerte a Korra, cuando dejaron de salir balas y escucho como este hombre quitaba el cartucho usado, Korra rápidamente tomaba un vidrio de la mesa y se paraba rápidamente para arrojárselo al hombre, que con poca visión le dio en el rostro dejando una fea y gran herida.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! - el grito de aquel hombre se escuchó rápidamente Korra se subió al sofá y con una patada en el rostro del tipo lo tiro al suelo, echándose sobre él, para golpearlo, el hombre reacciono aun con dolor y con sus piernas las coloco en el abdomen de la morena y la empujo arrojándola hasta el bar, donde se sostuvo, no había tiempo para cargar su ametralladora, de su chaqueta saco una daga y se acercó a Korra quien tomo su mano con dificultad y ambos estaban forcejeando.

\- ¡AHHH MALDITA TE MATARE! - decia aquel hombre y Korra sentía correr su sudor por sus sienes, giro para ver a Asami que no reaccionaba, tenía miedo de que una bala le haya llegado.

-¡aa…ASAMI aarg!- decia tratando de empujarlo con toda su fuerza pero el tipo era igual de fuerte que ella, de repente escucho los vidrios de la mesa y vio el cabello negro de Asami moverse, Asami miro hacia donde estaba Korra y se asustó, Korra sonrió y en un movimiento rápido, le dio una patada en el estómago, este se dobló un poco y con ambos brazos reboto la mano del hombre contra el bar, agarro la cubeta de hielo y golpeo su mano una y otra vez, escuchando los gritos de este hombre, hasta que soltó el cuchillo, rápido Korra le dio una patada en el estómago y este cayó al suelo, rápidamente Korra fue por Asami, para pararla.

\- ¿estás bien? - la tomo del cuello acariciando sus mejillas, Asami estaba aturdida.

-s…sí creo que si ¿tú lo estás? - Korra le sonrió y Asami igual en ese momento aquel hombre volvía a pararse y Korra soltaba a Asami poniéndose en guardia.

-vamos feo…enséñame lo que tienes- aquel hombre gruño y se balanceo sobre Korra, pero la morena le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que este se tirara de nuevo hacia atrás con la nariz rota, Korra no lo dejo ahí lo siguió y lo tomo del hombro para acercarlo y darle otro derechazo en el estómago, seguido por otro y luego nuevamente otro puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, habia sido rápido en noquear al sujeto.

-wow- Korra volteo y miro a Asami que estaba sorprendida, se alarmo cuando vio que en la frente de la heredera tenia sangre y el labio partido, seguramente del golpe o los vidrios.

-¡KORRA!- ella se giró y sintió como todo le dio vueltas al ver que este tipo había tomado una silla arrojándosela en la cara, Korra cayó al suelo y apretando los dientes trato de que pasara el dolor, cuando abrió los ojos vio al sujeto querer acercarse a Asami, rápido se paró a toda velocidad y lo tomo de la cadera arrojándose con él hacia el comedor, ambos cayeron encima del mueble, eso había dolido para ambos pero no iba a dejar que se acercara a la heredera, Korra volvió a reaccionar y cuando iba a golpearlo este le reventó un vaso en la cara, haciendo que Korra cayera al suelo.

\- ¡NO KORRA! - los gritos de Asami eran la alarma de Korra, no podía dejarse vencer tan fácil, pero el tipo solo se paró para irse a la entrada de la sala, no podía dejar que se escapara.

\- ¡por esta vez te salvas Sato!, pero la próxima morirás- y este salió agarrándose sus hemorragias del rostro, rápidamente Asami corrió donde estaba Korra ayudándola a pararse, Korra tenía la ceja cortada y la sangre brotaba en todo su rostro su labio partido y un golpe en la mejilla, rápido corrió como pudo a su chaqueta y sacó su arma.

\- ¡NO KORRA! - pero esta no le hizo caso, si se apresuraba seguramente lo alcanzaría en el elevador, cuando salió y corrió al pasillo lo vio ahí parado con otras personas, se acercó sigilosamente pero este tipo la vio y tomo a una persona y le apunto con otra pistola más pequeña, las otras personas corrieron y Korra le apunto.

\- ¡muévete y la mato! - Korra estaba agitada, la adrenalina la consumía, la ira estaba en su arma y sus ojos, quería venganza, él no podía tomar la vida de Asami, de repente Asami llego y asustada tomo los hombros de Korra.

-Korra…puede matar a esa chica, por favor detente- Korra tenía los dientes apretados y ambas manos en el gatillo.

-mi deber es protegerte y este infeliz ¡iba a matarte! - decia Korra sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-por favor, no hagas esto- Korra sintió el miedo en Asami.

-suelta el arma, deja que me suba al elevador y me vaya, yo me llevare conmigo a esta chica y hasta que salga ilesa de este lugar la soltare- decia aquel tipo sonriendo.

-no tienes escapatoria, las cámaras han de estar captando esto y seguramente escucharon las balas, mi hotel es uno de los mejores en seguridad- aquel hombre se rió.

-seguramente que por eso me dieron acceso libre sin decirme nada jaja- Korra debía checar eso, seguramente algún traidor estaba aquí, sino, como sabrían que ella estaría aquí.

-suelta el arma muchacha o te juro que la matare- Korra no quería bajar el arma, pero Asami la abrazo por detrás.

-por favor- Korra se sintió débil, esto estaba mal, estaba interfiriendo con su labor y lo hablaría con ella, bajo lentamente el arma y aquel hombre sonrió, el elevador ya había llegado y este puso su pie en él.

-como te dije nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces me vengare de ti estúpida- Korra respiraba con rapidez, la adrenalina le corría por todo el cuerpo, aquel hombre se metió y cerró las puertas del elevador, de inmediato corrió a la habitación y saco su celular para avisarle a Kuvira.

-Gran Unificadora, me urge que venga al hotel de la nación de fuego, me encuentro aquí con su hermana y un tipo ha intentado matarla- decia Korra

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaba Kuvira.

\- ¡POR FAVOR NO HAY TIEMPO! – y colgó, salió de la habitación cargando su arma y se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia Asami corría detrás de ella.

\- ¡KORRA A DONDE VAS! - la morena la miraba y suspiraba.

-una cosa es que tú y yo hacemos esto, pero otra que tu decidas en mi trabajo, ese infeliz casi te mata y a mí no me hubiera importado que matara a esa mujer, tu eres mi prioridad y no quiero que te suceda nada, quédate, debo atraparlo, necesito que entres a la habitación y te quedes ahí, hasta que suban los de seguridad, debo ir tras él, nadie más vendrá si así fuera ellos estarían aquí, así que debo atraparlo para saber quiénes son, por favor- Korra comenzó a correr por las escaleras rápidamente, era el piso 25 y no iba a ser fácil llegar, Asami rápidamente se fue a la habitación y tomo el teléfono de la recepción, llamo diciendo que no dejaran escapar aquel hombre, rápidamente los de seguridad se pusieron en el elevador a esperar que saliera ese hombre, Korra termino por deslizarse por el barandal, más rápido aunque peligroso, un mal cálculo y caería por más de 5 metros al suelo, pero para ella todo era pan comido, cuando llego vio a los guardias de seguridad rodeando al sujeto que aun tenia de rehén a la mujer, Korra apunto con su arma y ellos inmediato pusieron su vista con ella.

¡NO SEAN ESTUPIDOS YO SOY LA GUARDAESPALDAS DE LA INGENIERA! - todos volteaban de nuevo con aquel hombre y Korra se acercaba a él con cuidado.

-te sugiero que tires tu arma y te entregues- aquel hombre le sonrió y aparto solo un poco a la chica para enseñarle lo que traía consigo, ¡una bomba! Korra abrió sus ojos y trago saliva al ver lo que era.

\- ¡TODOS ALEJENSE DEJENLO SALIR! - los guardias no sabían que decir, pero Korra volvió a gritar.

¡DIJE QUE SE APARTEN! - los grito de Korra sonaban con fuerza y autoridad, rápidamente se alejaban de la puerta.

\- ¡USTEDES DOS ATRÁS DE MI VAYAN CON LA INGENIERA Y NO LA DEJEN BAJAR! - dijo Korra señalando atrás y dos guardias subieron por el elevador, Korra miraba a aquel sujeto con aun la pistola en la mano.

\- ¡Esta vez te saliste con la tuya, pero te juro que no voy a descansar hasta encontrarte y matarte con mis propias manos- decia Korra mirándolo y sonriendo en burla, aquel hombre palmeo su hombro y sonrió!

-ya nos estaremos encontrando chica- y rápidamente salió con la rehén que le pedía ayuda a Korra, la morena se mordía los labios, se sentía inútil y estúpida, cuando por fin ya no lo vio y vio entrar llorando a la mujer, pidió que dos de seguridad fueran con ella con sus armas rápidamente Korra salió y a buscarlo junto con esos hombres, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, ¡MALDICION! Se le había escapado, suspiro pesadamente y volvió al hotel, los de seguridad avisaron a la policía y Korra pidió a un doctor y que subiera con ella, rápidamente el doctor que trabajaba en el hotel se llevó sus cosas y subió al piso 25 donde estaba Asami.

* * *

Piso 25 en la Habitación del Hotel…

cuando llegaron, Asami estaba temblando sentada en la cama, Korra dejo su arma aun lado de la cama y se sentó a su lado acariciando sus hombros.

\- ¿estás bien? - Asami suspiro y aparto las manos de Korra, la morena se sorprendió.

-si lo estoy, por favor no me toques no lo tomes a mal, pero no necesito tu consuelo- Korra suspiro y se paró de inmediato, el doctor la reviso, Korra tomo su arma y la metió a su cintura.

-estaré en la sala por favor doctor necesito que me diga cómo está la Ingeniera Sato- Asami la miraba de reojo, sabía que había sido grosera con ella, pero es que aún no podía creer que Kuvira tuvo razón, se dejó revisar del doctor, esperando olvidar por un momento todo lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Quiénes son? - decia Korra al estar en cuclillas tomando el cuchillo examinándolo, quería encontrar algo que fuera una pista para el paradero de ese hombre, jugo un rato con el hasta que vio impregnado en la hoja un símbolo conocido y de corea, acerco más el objeto a sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver el símbolo.

-elemento lava, vaya este sujeto tenía una buena daga- en ese momento Kuvira y otros dos guardias entraron, Kuvira miro a Korra asustada, la morena se paró con el arma en la mano.

\- ¿Korra donde esta Asami?, ¿dime que está bien? - Korra sonrió.

-no se preocupes Gran Unificadora, la Ingeniera Sato sufrió solo unas cortaduras en la cara, aun la sigue revisando el doctor en la habitación del fondo, vaya cuando confirme su estado me gustaría que viniera- Kuvira asintió y corrió donde estaba su hermana, Korra sonrió a Amón y estrecho su mano con él.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Avatar? - Korra suspiro y le dio el cuchillo.

-esto, es una daga lava, la mejor hoja afilada de corea, son leyendas y materiales que corea hace especiales y las bendice con ciertos nombres o elementos, se supone que esta daga fuera forjada en lava y por lo tanto la hace resistente a muchas cosas, es decir que esta daga puede atravesar el mismo hierro o platino, su propia hoja, es indestructible, solo la lava puede destruirla- Amón asentía.

\- ¿tienes una idea de quién fue? - Korra suspiraba y se acercaba a la ametrállela que estaba en el suelo para recogerla.

-no, pero lo voy a averiguar- en ese momento Kuvira salía y se dirigía a abrazar a Korra, quien se quedó sorprendida.

-gracias, salvaste a mi hermana, eres lo mejor de nuestras vidas Korra- la morena sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kuvira.

-no tiene que agradecerme es mi deber- Kuvira sonreía con aun lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gran Unificadora quiero enseñarle esta arma, le decia a Amón, es una daga lava, la mejor hoja afilada de corea, son leyendas y materiales que corea hace especiales y las bendice con ciertos nombres o elementos, se supone que- Kuvira la interrumpió.

-esta arma fue forjada en lava y quien la tenga puede atravesar lo que sea, solo la misma lava puede acabar con ella- decia Kuvira sorprendida, Korra sonrió.

-sí, exacto- Kuvira sonrió y tomo el hombro de Korra.

-eres fabulosa Korra, otra persona no sabría y hubiera utilizado el arma como equis cosa como los policías que están por llegar, pero les dije que yo resolveré esto, ¿tienes idea de donde se consigue esta arma Korra? - Korra sonrió.

-es de corea y el único lugar donde pudiese ser que se consigue esa arma es por donde yo vivo, hay una localidad pequeña de todas las naciones de corea, incluyendo de ciudad república, ahí debe haber una tienda de la nación tierra, donde deben de vender todo ese tipo de armas incluyendo esta arma con el mismo símbolo, el atacante es del estado tierra, así que me gustaría ir en cuanto se pueda-

-no, no, enviare a alguien más, tú debes estar con Asami- Korra suspiro.

-lo entiendo Gran Unificadora, pero me sentiría cómoda si voy yo, conozco la zona y se dónde buscar, además creo que tenemos otro problema- Kuvira frunció el ceño

-nadie sabía que la Ingeniera Sato estaría aquí conmigo, trabajando en los guardias de seguridad- eso se lo había inventado- nadie excepto nosotros y este hotel y cuando hable por unos segundos con el tipo y la Ingeniera se atrevió a decirle que estaba rodeado, este aseguro que le habían dado acceso libre a la habitación, se supone que los hoteles nación de fuego son los más seguros y tiene mucha seguridad, cuando yo baje solo habían 5 hombres y los demás ¿Qué paso con ellos?, ¿no escucharon el tiroteo en este piso?, ¿las cámaras?- Kuvira asintió entendía su punto.

-creo que sería bueno que hiciéramos unas preguntas al personal de todos los hoteles incluyendo de la mansión, no es que desconfié de ti Amón, pero por seguridad de ustedes Gran Unificadora, considero apropiado todo- Kuvira sonrió y asintió.

-siempre y cuando tu lleves todo esto, estoy de acuerdo contigo, someteremos a todo el personal a un interrogatorio y buscaremos si hay traidores en mis empresas, no voy a permitir que me quiten a un familiar más, lo bueno es que Korra está aquí con nosotros y nos va a ayudar, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos detectar sus intenciones- Korra suspiro rascándose el cuello.

-Gran Unificadora esa persona trabaja en su empresa- Kuvira asintió- es que es lo que le digo debemos someter a todos, incluyéndome a mi- Kuvira se empezó a reir- sé que es gracioso, pero por favor confié en mí y permíteme traer a alguien que es muy buena en esto- Kuvira suspiro y lo medito un poco rápidamente le sonrió y palmo de nuevo su hombro.

-está bien Korrita, podría confiarte toda la vida de la familia Sato una y otra vez, gracias- y sin más suspiro Kuvira regreso donde estaba Asami, pero Amón miraba a Korra con recelo y fulminante.

-bueno Avatar si sigues así, nos dejaras sin empleo al final- Korra se rió.

-tranquilo Amón, mi prioridad es que la Ingeniera Sato se encuentre bien- se fue de ahí a la habitación donde estaban las hermanas Sato, Amón la miro y sonrió para él.

-ya veremos eso- fue lo último que dijo Amón mirando cómo se perdía Korra.

En la habitación del Hotel…

-Korra- dijo Asami al verla entrar y con aun heridas en el rostro.

\- ¿se encuentra bien Ingeniera? - Asami suspiro y la miro triste.

-Asami Korra, Asami- Korra la miro sorprendida, ella había puesto la regla uno donde actuarían como siempre, pero esa sonrisa sincera la hizo temblar.

-Así es Korra, desde ahora solo debes decirnos por nuestro nombre y hablarnos de tu, te has ganado el privilegio y estamos en deuda contigo- Korra miraba a Kuvira quien había dicho todo eso, Korra volvió a mirar a Asami quien la veía con amor, o eso creyó ver la morena.

-gracias, lo tomare en cuenta entonces Gran- y Kuvira alzaba la ceja- Kuvira- y sonreía Korra.

-señorita ¿podría dejarme revisarla? - Korra miraba al doctor que le sonreía y ella negaba con la cabeza.

-no se preocupe estoy bien sanara- pero la mano de Asami la hizo sobresaltarse, ella la miro y casi muere al ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes sobre ella, esos hermosos ojos jade.

-por favor, Korra déjate revisar- Korra no podía decir que no, se sentó en la cama junto a Asami y suspiro sonriéndole al doctor.

-está bien doc., haga lo suyo- Asami y Kuvira se empezaron a reir ante las palabras de Korra, Kuvira tomo la mano de Asami y la pelinegra menor la miro.

-no quiero perderte- la voz de Kuvira sonaba quebrada, Korra se quedó en silencio y Asami tomo la mejilla de Kuvira, viendo como unas lágrimas corrían por su piel nívea.

-Te amo Kuv, te prometo no volver a desconfiar de ti- ambas se abrazaban, aunque Asami peleara tanto con su hermana al punto de decirse ambas perras, o insultos indecentes, se amaban tanto, para Asami, Kuvira era su preferida y para Kuvira, Asami era su número uno, ambas se amaban tanto que temían porque algo pasara con ellas, nunca se repondrían de ello.

-auch doc.- ambas se separaron un poco y observaron la puntada que le estaba haciendo en la ceja, ambas sonrieron un poco.

-en ese momento ni siquiera habías dicho pío y ahorita si- decia Asami y Korra la miraba sonriente.

-en ese momento debo ser fuerte para ti- Asami se ruborizaba al escuchar eso y Kuvira alzaba la ceja.

-algún día espero seas fuerte para mi Korrita- Asami la miraba fulminante y Korra se empezaba a reir, aunque con dolor por que el doctor estaba siendo dura con ella.

* * *

En la mansión Sato…

Eran las 3 de la tarde y las hermanas Sato y los guardaespaldas volvían a la mansión, cuando llegaron el padre de Asami alabo tanto a Korra por lo que hizo y le agradeció tanto que le dijo que de recompensa le daba un auto, dinero extra lo que ella quisiera, Korra solo le dijo que agradecía la confianza que le estaban dando y que solo quería asegurarme de que Asami se encontrara bien, cuando por fin la morena pudo subir con la pelinegra a su habitación, su sonrisa picarona le recordaba la última vez que estuvo ahí, Asami suspiro ruborizada y tratando de evadir la mirada de Korra.

-Por favor no hagas eso- decia Asami y Korra solo sonreía, sentándose a un lado de ella.

-Me gustaría dormir contigo- Asami habría sus ojos sorprendida, rápidamente Korra trato de arreglar lo dicho.

-me refiero a que no te quedes sola y yo estar muy lejos, ese tipo sé que volverá por ti y temo por que no alcance a llegar, no sé qué tal vez pueda dormir en el pasillo o- no la dejo terminar.

-le diré a Kuvira y a las sirvientas que pasen tus cosas a la habitación enfrente de mí, es mi habitación igual, así que encontraras que es completamente roja y que tal vez el closet está lleno de ropa, lo mandare arreglar para que saquen mi ropa y metan tus uniformes y tu ropa y tus cosas- decia Asami sonriendo Korra se quedó paralizada.

-no, no yo me basta con dormir en el pasillo en verdad yo no- no la dejo terminar cuando la beso acercándola a ella.

-para mi es perfecto, así podré escabullirme a que me des sexo- Korra suspiraba.

-no lo decia por eso- y Asami sonreía volviendo a besarla, arranco un suspiro de la morena.

-yo lo sé, pero así será más fácil saciarme de tu aroma y de tu cuerpo- Korra sonreía y se alejaba de ella, no podía tener estos acercamientos tanto porque de por sí ya le gustaba, no quería enamorarse de ella.

-iré a descansar solo un poco a la sala, por favor descansa y te veo más al rato para comer ¿sí? - Asami suspiraba triste, sabía que estaba haciendo mal al acercarse así a Korra, pero es que le gustaba tanto sentir sus labios y esos tiernos besos que Korra le brindaba.

-está bien, dormiré un poco y en la tarde le diré a las sirvientas que hagan eso, ¿ok?- Korra sonreía asintiendo y saliendo de la habitación, Asami suspiraba recostándose en su cama, ese día había iniciado con emociones y adrenalina al tope y con sustos, pero todo había sido acompañada de Korra, le estaba gustando tanto la compañía de la mujer, pero ella misma sabía que esto no podía ser, ella no podía dejarse llevar, no iba a permitir que otra vez jugaran con ella, ella tenía que jugar, ella…era una Sato.

Korra estaba recargada en la puerta de la habitación de Asami suspirando y pensando en los momentos atrás, desde su encuentro carnal, sus celos, su enojo, el desayuno tan maravilloso y nuevamente el encuentro carnal y lo último, el momento donde temió no por fallar en su misión, sino, en que Asami no se movía de donde ella la había dejado, el temor le recorrió su cuerpo, la sensación de pensar que no volvería a ver su sonrisa, que aunque fuera grosera y prepotente, no ver sus ojos jade abrirse y mirarla de mil formas, la había invadido en el momento, quería matar a ese hombre, por eso le importo un comino que tuviera a otra chica apuntándole en la cara, se había atrevido a tocar lo que para ella era su prioridad y lo que comenzaba a hacer sagrado para su vida, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría para darse cuenta?, ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar?, ¿Cuándo empezaría a sentirse mal?, ¿Cuándo Korra comprendería?...que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de su prioridad.

* * *

gracias por ver, nos vemos el viernes, por favor sus reviews para subirlo cuidence y gracias por todo.


	8. Chapter 8

Saben lo mucho que duele que el internet se te cierre T.T me paso lo mismo que mi novia en aquella ocasion, solo que yo no estoy tan loca de hacerlo a las 4 de la mañana, tal vez subo si pero jajaja nunca se me cierra esa hora y dios me dolio ya tenia escrito mucho, pero yo no hare lo mismo que mi chica yo si les voy a escribir de nuevo, aunque me tarde pfff, en fin, estaba saludandolos diciendoles que estaba apenada por que me di cuenta de mi tonteria que subi el capitulo un dia despues y luego dije el viernes y jajaja bueno hoy es viernes y lo prometido es deuda nimodo, pero estoy contenta por que ustedes me dieron review y yo estoy contenta con cada uno de ellos y que bueno ya habia contestado pero tratare de contestar de nuevo en fin, empecemos con las preguntas y ahora mis respuestas y nuevas pregunta chicos :D

* * *

Preguntas...Respuestas

hola antes que nada, gracias por todas aquellas que contestaron mis preguntas, gracias por ser buenos samaritanos y ayudar a esta pobre enferma a distraerse un poco jaja ya que estar en la cama con el pie a dolores y con la novia enojada, o bueno ya no pero antes, no era nada agradable, pero en fin, espero puedan seguirme ayudando y ahora empezare a contestarme mis preguntas y luego les pondre otras que yo misma contestare primero, bueno aqui vamos.

¿sus nombres reales?: bueno mi nombre es Samantha Miranda y de mi novia es Rosa Andrea (por favor no se burlen del primero no le gusta) jajaja

¿edades?: bueno yo tengo 19 años y mi hermosa novia es una asalta cunas de 24 años siiii me viola jajaja.

¿de donde somos?: bueno yo vivo en mexico, pero yo naci en california eh ahi que la historia abarca, yo me vine hace 6 años a mexico y mi novia tengo entendido que bueno es mitad mexicana y canadience, ella se fue de mexico a los 8 años y luego regreso cuando cumplio 18 y bueno de ahi se quedo.

¿tenemos pareja?: si fijense que yo tengo a una rubia y mi novia una pelinegra cachonda, jajaja no es cierto pues obvio que somos nosotras de hecho le pedi permiso a mi novia para oder subir nuestra foto en el avatar del usuario, si la pueden me dicen por fas si no para ver como subo la foto en otro lugar, la peliroja es andy y yo la otra claro, queria subir una foto sola de ella y yo pero no se como subir los links.

¿estudiamos?: si yo voy en la carrera de arquitectura en quinto cuatrimestre y ella va en la carrera de psicologia septimo cuatrimetre por la rama clinica y teoria psicoanalitica de su padre sigmund freud jeje me dijo que les dijera eso para mas informacion.

¿trabajamos?: si andrea trabaja en el Eleia, es una universidad privada y hospital de psicologia, yo trabajo con mi tio en su empresa de Agencia de seguridad privada, hago lo administrativo.

¿a que edad empezamos aescribir?: yo ahorita jajaja, nunca habia escrito una historia, asi que yo lo hice por mi novia que un dia vi lo que hacia y bueno me gusto y me uni, yo eh escrito canciones o poemas de los cuales andrea a veces toma para editarlos como canciones y ella tiene su guitarra y luego en nuestras tardes lindas, no ponemos a tocar y cantar, ella escribe desde los 12 años, tiene muchas historias de amor, entre heterosexuales, homosexuales, poli amor o incluso novelas de terror, pero con sus propios personajes, solo que los esta adaptando para Korrasami y los que ustedes llegaran a pedir, me dice que nunca ha podido subirlas por que no hay donde puedas poner tu nombre a estos fic sin que t elos roben o no los valoren.

¿prefieres Mcdonald o comida sana?: jajaja eso me hizo reir gracias por la pregunta y yo soy mas de comida sana, pero gracias a mi novia jajaja comemos los lunes y viernes chatarra, pizza, comida japonesa, carlsjr no nos gusta Mcdonald, burguer King y cosas asi.

Preguntas nuevas

para mi es divertido esto, no se para ustedes pero bueno aqui les dejo las siguientes que contestare...

1.-¿tienen mascotas?: por andy tenemos un mediano Poodle, blanco con una franja en su espalda de color durazno, su nombre es cachito y es un amor.

2.-¿que musica les gusta?: bueno a mi me gusta el jazz y la electronica, pero es dificil escucharla, cuando a andrea no, ella es mas por metalcore, hardcore, todo lo que termine en core y scream, jaja y amo verla emocionarse con su banda favorita The Bring me the Horizon, algo asi, nos respetamos a pesar de todo jaja y es lindo cuando conjugamos en la musica electronica.

3.-¿dime dos pasatiempos favoritos?: bueno uno de mis pasatiempos es el bailar, me fascina bailar y que andrea se haya adaptado perfectamente a ese pasatiempo, antes ella no bailaba ahora sabe bailar muy bien el tango y el bachata, en si todo sabe por mi pero lo que mas me gusta bailar con ella son esos dos generos, un pasatiempo de andy es jugar, videos juegos, en computadora, en su consola osea dale un nuevo juego y no la quitas y me acople a ello, me encanta jugar con ella y luego ganarle aunque se que ella pierde intencionalmente, pero amo estar con ella haciendo esto claro no todo el dia pero me fascina, otro pasatiempo que compartimos osea super, es cuando nos metemos a nuestra recamara especial y leemos miles de libros "si cochinos libros" jajaja si, tenemos un cuarto enorme llenos de libros, antiguos, actuales, terror, amor, accion, drama, habilidades de todo tenemos enserio y es hermoso cuando nos sentamos en un sillon que tenemos y ella me lee o yo a ella, ese pasatiempo nuestro.

4.-¿ los que tienen pareja cuanto tiempo llevan?: bueno nosotras en si llevamos 3 años nos faltan 2 para terminar la carrera y espero que podamos seguir esos dos años mas juntas.

5.-¿cual a sido su mejor momento que pasaron con aquella persona que les gustaba o su pareja?: bueno este lo comparto mucho por el capitulo a lo mejor saben por que y si lo saben pues me dicen si no ya les estare diciendo, en fin mi mejor momento fue cuando salia con una chica por cuarta vez, pero sinceramente esas citas no fueron lo que yo esperaba, ya que esta chica era cortante, seca y muy fria conmigo, no comprendia por que entonces habia aceptado salir conmigo si me trataba mal en las citas y no me refiero que me insultara, solo que no expresaba nada, comiamos y la comida era silenciosa incomoda o me reia de algo y ella solo estaba seria, en fin en esa cita mi intencion era decirle gracias por todo lamento por haberte obligado a esto cuidate y adios, pero en ese momento empezo a llover, osea mi cita no habia podido terminar peor y vimos un lugar donde estaba seco pero habia un gran charco que tontamente por mis zapatillas me cai, mojandome completamente, yo queria llorar, queria irme y decirle que se fuera, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella cayo en el charco intencionalmente y se empezo a reir y me miro "ahora estamos igual", sus ojos brillaban y ambas empezamos a reirnos y a echarnos el agua sucia sin importarnos nada, quedamos a centimetros ella me agarro del cuello y me beso tiernamente, cuando me solto la mire y ella volvio hablar "¿miranda te gustaria ser mi novia?", yo me quede tonta y sinceramente todo se me habia olvidado, todas esas citas, ahi estaba su sinceridad me lanze sobre ella y le dije "si me encantaria ser tu novia Andrea" y nos besamos, lo demas fue complicado pero si, esa andrea es la misma y ahora tengo tres años siendo feliz con ella.

Buenos dios termine de nuevo tal y como la otra lo puse, espero y me las contesten por que me costo volverlas a poner jiji y bueno por fas con la foto espero la puedan ver si no avisenme, contestare review.

* * *

Reviews

Mahuu96 Hola me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo y bueno si, aqui veras los celos de Asami y otra cosa jaja y me alegra saber que solo entras por mi lamento si tardo, pero eh tenido muchos problemas, mi pie y mi novia y bueno no me es facil lo siento esper no retrasarte en tus examenes y de todo corazon espero te vaya bien en ellos cuidate y bueno aqui esta otro capitulo vale?

G4B1IX MIX: no te preocupes igual yo no habia podido subir y bueno ya me tienes subiendo doble jajaja, gracias por tus deseos y no te preocupes ayer de hecho mi novia y yo volvimos a estar juntas, jajaja me encanto ver hoy a las 4 de la mañana a mi novia irse a trabajar con una sonrisa y un te amo para mi con pasion, jaja me duele un poco el pie pero bueno hayamos una incomoda forma de hacerlo y que puedo soportar sin ningun problema ops sorry y con respecto al capitulo siiii Asami es muy celosa y lo niega se parece a alguien conocido (yo), pero bueno supongo que no recuerdo su nombre ahorita (soy yo), pero bueno y jajaja tal parece que leiste mis pensamientos, quiero ver tu reaccion en el siguiente review cuando veas lo de la mansion y los celos ehhhhh, quiero detalles de tu impresion por esos dos temitas jajaja insignificantes claro...

gracias por contestar Gabi y mi novia amo cuando dijiste que eras de venezuela osea casi me mata gritandome, me dijo "las venezolanas son muy lindas ¿amor dile que si ve mi historia?" jajaja me encanto cuando le dije oye ella es mia consiguete a la tuya jajaja, amo su puchero y sus berrinches pero dice que adora a las venezolanas, tiene muchos amigos de haya y si es verdad me eh topado con ellos jugando en la consola del pla 3 o el 4 y son muy lindos tanto hombres como chicas y vaya por que son despistadas, eso no debe ser tan dificil darse cuenta apoyo a tu novia que sea celosa osea ¡HEELLLOOO! ustedes son de nosotras no de cualquiera y nada de que se deje toquetear de nadie por que tal vez tu novia me de permiso para darte con el sarten o mi refla milimetrica de arquitecta si no preguntale a mi novia como duele (no es cierto) jajaja en fin es una lastima que esten a distancia pero espero y juntas algun dia esten, cuidate espero verte pronto y bueno ya nos estaremos viendo.

Tc99: tati...me encanto tu nombre y bueno jajaja le dire a mi novia que te gustaron, cochina jajaja y estas mas pequeña wow y que bueno que seas una nerd como yo, asi me dice mi novia y yo le digo "lo que pasa es que tienes envidia" jaja ella no sabe resolver sus problemas tan facilmente como yo jaja sorry si se me subio el ego un poco y owww, que lastima pero tu tranqui, ya veras que undia estaran juntos todo se pueden mirame, estoy con mi chica y tube complicaciones fuertes con nuetras familias y estando en el mismo pais, y claro jajaja yo soy muy celosa, osea no los hago expresivo por que tengo educacion, al menos de una zorrita este encima de andrea ok ahi si es como no osea ya bajale, pero si no, todo se espera dentro de la casa y ese dia osea se paso, se dejo tocar y me dio mucho coraje osea, yo se que no lo hizo con la intencion de engañarme o sentir algo no, pero ash a veces andrea creer que con decirles a ella, no pues tengo novia me da igual si me tocas tu, osea ya y pues no o almenos yo pienso eso jajaja y pues casi le arranco el diente :c jajaja pero aun asi y chimuela la amaria jajaja y si ella va a Kick Boxing y tiene un cuerpo que dios imaginate cuando usa toda esa fuerza encima mio, por eso eh es dificil que tengamos algo ahorita, por que osea es apasionada y entregada pero hay momento en que ella o yo no soportamos y me gusta que lo haga fuerte y un poco rudo y bueno ahi es adonde me lastima, lo bueno es que ya hayamos una forma de hacerlo sin tocar mi pierna y aunque es incomoda bueno jajaja hoy se fue contenta a trabajar.

Supongo que hoy no te gustara esta cosilla que rompera tu corazon, pero es necesario si quieres que pronto haya amor, por favor no me mates y no me odies tati, te prometo que solo sera por un capitulo y la mitad de otros, Im promise ¿ok? y bueno jaja obvio son unos ineptos los guardias jjaja pero bueno ya veras las medidas que tomo Korra, gracias por tus animos y las recuperaciones y espero verte pronto nena.

Yolo VI:Hola cielo celeste oye que lindo enserio me gusto tu nombre ¿y tu por que hablar como robot o extranjera? jajaja, es bueno saber que estudias ya llegara quien llene tu corazon y wow perú, hmmm mi tio conoce perú segun el un dia me llevara jaja haya estan las mejores construcciones, segun el dice jajaja lo siento es que estar en cama todo el tiempo, me es aburrido, tengo que distraerme y que mejor que ustedes me digan de ustedes jajaja y siiii ya voy en el capitulo 13, ajaja asi que ya no sufriran por que no suba o tal vez un poco en lo que corrijo errores y contesto review pero sin problema los subire.

jajaja si le hago caso, ella exagera pero mira tu tranquila que hoy se fue contenta por que cumpli su capricho (y lo disfrute) y bueno ya estamos otra vez bien jajaja, no me gusta verla enojada tanto tiempo creeme y si, no necesito esperar hasta estar al 100 o no lo se por lo menos ayer acabe agotada, te juro que casi me desmayo y bueno ya esta contenta, jaaja sin masaje, ella termino llevandose mas que un masaje e.e

Korra no es despistada cariño, ella si sabe lo que siente por la heredera el problema es la confusion que le da Asami, eso si duele y horrible, por eso Korra en este va a terminar por decidir todo, gracias a Mako ops ya dije.

jajaja te gustara las que traen en este ya lo veras y gracias, me agrada que te guste mi fic.

Owww que linda eres, algo asi le dije en el sofa por que iba a dormirse ahi, si le dije que la amo y que no me gusta que se deshaogue con ustedes por que vi como subio el capitulo en el otro fic y si me dolio, por que a ella le gusta esto, entonces fui y le dije "bebe ya no quiero que estes enojada, tu sabes que te amo y que las cosas las reservo por que tu y yo sabemos que somos bruscas y no podemos contenernos, mi pie esta a centimetros de que pueda facturarse y lo sabes", ella me miro e hizo su puchero "es que solo quiero abrazarte", senti feo que me dijera eso y la abrace y la verdad osea jajaja soy muy chillona y me puse a llorar, de inmediato se paro conmigo en sus brazos "perdoname, no queria hacerte llorar, no llores miranda", no me gusta que me diga miranda por que se que esta enojada o seria conmigo, entonces la mire y se me quedo viendo ruborizada "¿por que me dices miranda?" y comenzo a titubear, entonces yo agache mi cabeza y ella me la levanto delicadamente "perdoname sami, es que enserio ayer solo queria abrazarte y me dolio que me quitaras asi, yo no queria hacer nada, yo solo quiero cuidarte, tal vez aun no nos casamos pero, para mi eres como mi esposa" me seque las lagrimas y la bese "yo tambien considero que eres mi esposa" ella me sonrio y paso mis piernas a su cadera y nos fuimos a la habitacion, me acosto y se acosto conmigo " te amo" me dijo sonriendo y la bese y bueno aumento el beso y yo la deje que siguiera y bueno caimos y listo jajaja se levanto a las 4 de la mañana contenta y cantando en el baño jajaja, y bueno espero verte pronto y disfrutes tu review addio jajaja.

Kanu-Unchou: Hola amigo Josy es agradable que seas de venezuela y bueno es bueno saber que te guste a Asami celosa y que tu investigacion vaya super bien jajaja, espero me disculpes por la tardanza por eso te eh traido otro capitulo y jajaja supongo que si, pero creeme que la habitacion de Asami no sera la unica que deben insonorizar jajaja gracias espero verte pronto con tu opinion de este cuidate y te veo luego gracias por las respuestas espero me contestes las demas y es agradable saber que eres de venezuela, un pais maravilloso y mi novia ufff le encanta la gente venezuela, te contesto las preguntas y las nuevas cuidate.

Patata: buen nombre patata linda Lucía jaja bueno saber que estudias y que eres de perú wow tenemos mucha gente de lugares maravillosos y bueno jaja lo bueno que trabajas en vacaciones, aunque eso no son vacaciones, tampoco lo mio claro por que yo estoy lastimada e.e pero bueno aqui te traigo otro capitulo disfrutalo y espero verte pronto con mas respuestas ehhh.

Nanda97: Hola meli, oye mi novia dio el grito en el cielo cuando vio que estudias psicologia, me dijo que te hiciera unas preguntas jajajas especificas para ti y son las siguientes ¿que area de la psicologia quieres?, ¿que teoria te inclinas?, ¿quien es tu padre? ¿que año de la carrera vas? o.o yo no se mucho solo lo poco que ella me enseña jajaja eso me pidio que te preguntara y gracias jaja gracias por tus animos y bueno aun me duele mi pie pero ahora tengo comenzon un poco jaja ya los aproveche ayer, seria bueno que hicieramos un one shot de nuestro encuentro de ayer pero no se, se me hace muy pervertido jajajaj oh dios de solo pensarlo me ruborizo, ya todo fanfiction conoce mi vida sexual que verguenza jajaja, oh gracias que linda me alegra que te guste mi historia, jaja perfecta no lo se pero lo intento enserio y conteste a tus preguntas jajaja enserio apenas es la primera que yo escribo, deberias pasarte ver la de mi novia que esta en esta cuenta, de hecho esta cuenta es de ella yo me cole jiji, estoy feliz de saber que estas enganchada con mi manera de escribir incluyendo mi autografia jajaja, y bueno las escenas M las pone mi chica ella es la enferma, (que yo disfruto todas las noches), jajaja oh por dios no se que me pasa mi lengua se suelta jajajaja de hecho mi novia quiere hacerte otra pregunta por que si, esta aqui de metiche viendo lo que escribo dice ¿podrias detallarme ese uff por inbox? O.O la voy a golpear jajaja y yo tambien que escribo la pregunta jajaja no le hagas caso es una tonta asi me pone nerviosa a tati una chica de aqui que nos sigue y que la acuso conmigo y le di sus golpes, psicologa y todo pero igual le pego, jajaja bueno no me queda mas que decirte gracias y espero seguir viendote y que puedas contestar mas preguntas se caritativa con esta pobre enferma y diviertala ¿ok?, jaja cuidate y adios.

zoe0890: ya no es necesario eh contenido su ira jaja, gracias por seguir cuidate y espero verte pronto.

Cryp: jajaja es bueno saber que si te gustan y bueno te eh traido mas, bueno no yo mi novia y no tu tranquilo ya pronto Asami abrira los ojos ya lo veras y aqui te traego otra actualizacion cariño, cuidate y besos.

Uchihalkeda: Hola jajaja le dire a mi novia que te gustaron... jaja oye deben aprovecharse son dos diosas maravillosas unidas son el caoz y la lujuria misma, entonces espero te siga gustando las escenas de accion que habra mas adelante y claro pronto veras la situacion en donde Aang es una bestia mala, igual cuidate y adios.

Zhyo Jarjayez

tu amiga esta super, pero super enojada y celosa por que dice que me comentaste a mi y a ella no, dice que se siente remplazada por mi jajaja, y lo siento es que mi nena se levanta a esa hora para trabajar y yo bueno jajaja debo darle de comer o bueno ahorita no puedo asi que solo la despierto, no quiero matarte me agradas mucho, aunque andrea se ponga celosa jaja.

si sirvio el abrazo de hecho te invito a que leas el review de Yolo VI el abrazo sirvio y bueno hayamos una forma de complacerla, siempre termino cayendo a sus berrinches ains...

Mira siempre y cuando no sea una maniatica loca, entonces no debo regañarte, pero si la chica estaba loca y era posesiva, que bueno que cortaste eso por lo sano, osea si esta bien ser celosa, pero es como le dije a alguien de aqui, osea yo soy celosa y a pesar de esa me contengo por que tengo educacion y no voy a dar dando escenas tontas en la calle, prefiero reservarme eso para la casa y desollar viva a andrea jajaja, pero bueno tambien es comprensible cuando la gente es asi y ya actua asi por impulso osea eso no se hace, por mas que quieras verlo no esta bien y apoyo tu idea, pero tampoco seas tan despistada -.-, por que te juro que te golpeare...

bueno la foto, te la puse en el avatar del usuario, pero no tengo idea si se ve, si no, entonces por favor dime para ver como la subimos y te mandamos esa que es actual no la tomamos hace como 2 semanas antes de salir de la uni y te mandamos cada una parte para que nos conozcas, a nosotras tambien seria lindo verte claro si quieres y si no te molesta c:

jajaja si dejarse querer, si e.e aunque no se que tan perversa en la cama seas jajaja pero siiiii son bien tiernas las dos e.e

jajaja no me enoja al contrario te apoyo me gustaria que andrea no fuera asi, que a lo mejor viera eso de ignorar los sentimientos como ella lo hace pero como tu, no dejandose tocar, es que ella arrg dice osea es muy tonta diciendo, es que pueden tocar y hacer pero mi cuerpo no va a reaccionar, ¡A MI ME DA IGUAL QUE REACCIONE O NO SOLO MI ESENCIA DEBE ESTAR EN SU CUERPO MI PERFUME!, por eso me enojo y me desquito con ella cuando tengo oportunidad, ahhhhh pero eso si, que no sea yo, por que en cualquier estupido momento va y golpear al pobre que me habla, ella no es de palabras ella si es impulsiva y golpea sin dejar hablar, a mi me da miedo luego provocarle celos, no me gusta su impulsividad algunas veces ._.

hermanos, bueno yo no tengo hermanos, nunca eh sabido que es eso, pero lo veo con andy y su hermana, se llevan bien pesado e.ó no se en que momento se dicen de verdad las cosas o de broma, pero cuando una o la otra se necesitan jaja, ahi estan ambas unidas y se aman mucho, yo amo a mi sobrina mony esa niña es maravillosa (hija de su hermana), una niña divina que dios es un angelito andando te lo juro y tiene una inocencia que dices awwww ternura.

¿me dijiste ballena Zhyo? e.ó ¡espera! no... ¡¿ME DIJISTE DEMONIO?! ó.é *agarrando el yeso de mi pie*

jaja gracias pobre de andrea si se atreve a decirte algo por tus halagos * le guiña el ojo* jiji

ya veras Zhyo te encantara Aang cuando salga, veras a ese niño muy diferente al que tu conociste.

ok no hay problema me gusta Zhyo, 22 estas en un punto exacto *le guiña el ojo sexymente*, oh eres de mexico y morelos muy cerca... jaja, vaya vaya, sin novia hmmmm, era de esperarse que trabajaras y que bueno, ajaja espero no apenarte con mis coqueteos, sabes que son inocentes, ademas estoy haciendo enojar mas a andrea jajaja ya que sigue furiosa por que me escribiste a mi primero y a ella no jajaja...cuidate te mando un beso y por fas avisame para la foto.

catching RE: ya lo odiaras estoy saboreando el momento cuando haga ver a ese monje, malo y perverso jajaja y si ya no tarda en ser todo color azul, rojo y miel jajaja cuidate y espero verte pronto te traego el capitulo prometido.

HanelBlumaTanu: no me di cuenta hasta que vi tu mensajes, gracias y bueno jaja aqui esta lo prometido es deuda.

Agnesami: yo no me luci, yo solo escribo lo romantico, lo catastrofico, mi novia es quien hace las escenas sexosas y creo que estas te gustaran igual, cuidate y espero verte pronto gracias por sus animos, ahi vamos con el pie jaja gracias enserio y bueno aqui esta el otro prometido.

Christt: Hola estaba a punto de subir el capitulo cuando vi tu mensaje jajaja 3 minutos y estoy leyendo tu review y escribiendo la contestacion jajaja y si, no es que este roto, osea esta a punto de romperse, por eso el doctor me mando a reposo completamente para que el hueso no se rompiera por completo, quedo como colgando si lo quieres ver ¿ok?, entonces ella no entiende y bueno jaja al final de todo ayer tuvimos relaciones nuevamente y no me paso nada, pero espero y entienda que no siempre tendremos, debo cuidarme minimo quince dias debe ser asi, hola me abandonaste mucho tiempo ehhh jaja y si ya hable con ella, gracias y jajaja tienes razon como ustedes no son los que sienten jajaja pero tranqui todo bien por este tema gracias por preocuparte, oh debilidad por ti ¿enserio? jajaja me ruboriza pensar que en verdad su arma debilitadora sea yo, me haces sentirme especial.

Aang, hay ese aang jajaja bueno ya veremos si te cai un poquito mal, jajaja y bueno siiiii mi novia practica Kick Boxing, si te entiendo mi novia al principio se le complico pero adapto ese deporte para los sabados y domingos en las mañanas y odio cuando va a sus peleas por que regresa golpeada, pero bueno es algo que le gusta y a mi me encanta la fuerza que adquiere, no esta muy tonificada, pero lo poco que esta y su abdomen dios me fascina... te digo que siento que me vigilas en mi casa, hablare seriamente con andy para que ponga camaras en la casa aver si te veemos por un lugar de la casa, jajaja asi es una enamorada y usada y la otra dificil jajaja, amaras este capitulo ya casi termina esa pelea que se tienen ambas.

Jajaja si, mira Korra siempre lo acepto pero encontra de su voluntad por que ella desde que la vio le gustaba a Asami y ella misma se dijo en una parte, osea ok lo acepto y hare todo lo que esta a mi alcance para que se enamore de mi, pero tampoco bueno al menos de que solo sea sexo bueno lo aceptes que que ya sabes que te gusta y la sueñas diferente, bueno es complicado aceptar algo asi o por lo menos yo lo veria asi jajaja, Asami engreida...eso me dolio jajajaja siiiiiiii es engreida la señorita miss popularidad, demasiado se siente que todo el mundo debe desearla (y claro) pero ashhh Korra es especial es un lindo cachorrito que espera por ser acariciado de la barriguita como cachito mi hijo postizo (de andrea) un poodle.

Jajaja, es que ese es el asunto por eso Korra la dejo, tiene logica, si hubiera alguien mas en el edificio no dejan solo a su compañero que a segundos estuvo apunto de matarla si no hubiera sido por la imprudente Asami y su miedo, por eso la dejo sola, sabia que nadie mas estaria ahi, y si piensale como guardaespaldas eso es bueno jajaja.

Kuvira siiii te gustara este capitulo ya lo veras...

Hola may, andy tiene una maestra con ese nombre mayra y la adora como no tienes idea, esa mujer tiene los ojos azules y es blanca jajaja no se por que nosotras vivimos rodeadas de gente con ojos de color, bueno a excepcion de andy ella los tiene negros como la noche asi dice ella para mi son divinos jaja, eres mas pequeña que andy y mas grande que yo :c me siento una nena...me violan los adultos jajaja

wow guayaquil...seria hermoso ir un dia, tal vez cuando este bien de mi pierna y Andrea no me ponga pretextos de mi luna de miel jaja...

jajaja solita con mi soledad jajaa, ok pero ya estas acompañada y nos tienes a nosotras :D

Ingeniera woooooooooooow eso es maravilloso yo tengo la idea de terminar mi carrera y meterme a estudiar Ingeniera mecatronica, amo todo esto, te juro no es por que diga andrea eres toda una Sato, no pero es que amor las contrucciones los inventos, todo para mi es la pasion eso y andrea lo sabe...

gracias y jajaja creo que conteste tus preguntas arriba y bueno espero contestes igual cuidate y nos vemos pronto y si entro te digo me tarde 20 minutos mas por contestarte jajaja, espero verte en esta actualizacion y bueno adios.

* * *

vaya eh terminado a las7:40 p.m bueno no muy tarde, espero disfruten el capitulo y bueno nos vemos el martes, por favoooooor sus REVIEWS no lo olviden y sus respuestas aayuden a esta pobre enferma a divertirse un rato jajaja, cuidence los quiero y nos vemos pronto chicos y chicas.

* * *

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Legend of Korra

Fic Au G'P (Avertencía este capitulo contiene escenas M, se pondra una isignia (M) en las partes dichas para que puedan saltar con toda libertad si no desean leer, gracias)

* * *

En la mansión Sato…

-Korra- la morena se paró de su asiento cuando entro al comedor la Gran Unificadora.

-buenas tardes Gran- Kuvira la miro de nuevo fulminante y Korra se pasó el bocado en su garganta y se rió.

-Kuvira, lo siento- Kuvira le sonrió.

-por favor siéntate, sé que estabas comiendo, Asami no se ha despertado desde hace rato, sé que comes con ella en su habitación- Korra asentía sentándose de nuevo.

-así es, pero me pareció que lo mejor era que durmiera todo el día, hasta que despertara y pidiera que Pema le subiera de comer o tal vez cenar- Kuvira suspiro.

-me alegra saber que la cuidas, realmente me encanta el hecho de que seas tan atenta, mereces que te aumente más el sueldo- Korra abrió sus ojos.

-jajaja, no, no Kuvira me pagan muy bien, desde hace quince días mi hermana y yo tenemos dinero de sobra y estamos muy contentas por esto, aunque es triste estar lejos de ella, pero estoy satisfecha de todo esto, ya hacen suficiente con tenerme aquí y darme todo lo que me dan, incluyendo su confianza- Kuvira se mordía los labios y tocaba delicadamente la pierna de Korra, la morena se puso rígida y sintió un escalofrío por su espalda.

\- ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió en tu inducción? - Korra trago saliva.

-ah Kuvira yo…- la mano de Kuvira fue subiendo casi tocando su miembro.

-ahora no te voy a negar que se me hace tan atractivo que en tus pantalones se encuentre- Korra se paró de golpe alejándose de ella, Kuvira se empezó a reir.

-un pene- dijo Kuvira mordiéndose los labios.

-bueno, jeje soy una cajita de secretos jeje- dijo Korra nerviosa y tratando de respirar profundamente, Kuvira se paró y fue con Korra, la morena rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás, pero se estampo con una pared.

\- ¿Qué pasa Korra?, ¿Por qué te pones así? - Korra la miraba riéndose.

-jaja, Kuvira es que no, no es buena idea que hagas esto- Kuvira se recargaba sobre ella, hundiéndose en los pantalones de Korra, sintiendo su bulto en su intimidad, Korra aparto la cara de la de Kuvira e intentaba quitarla.

\- ¿te soy indiferente Korrita? - Korra se sentía mal, no tanto por la excitación, aunque si fuera un poco, pero ella había hecho una promesa a Asami y ella quería creer que, si se acostaba con Kuvira, Asami le dolería mucho.

-Kuvira, basta…es que tengo novia- Entonces Kuvira la miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿tienes novia? - Korra asintió.

-oh, ya veo, pero no creo que se vaya a enterar- Kuvira iba a acercarse de nuevo y Korra la alejo con una sonrisa.

-a mí me gusta respetar a las personas y no quiero faltarte al respeto, aprecio a tu familia y en especial a ti, por favor- Kuvira se le quedo viendo seria, suspiro y beso su mejilla.

-eres jodidamente perfecta, tal vez si hubieras llegado hace 5 años, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por que fueras mi novia, que lastima que hayas llegado en estos momentos, eres especial y envidio a tu chica- Korra se quedaba sorprendida, pero le sonrió carraspeando su garganta.

-gracias Kuvira y cualquier persona desearía una mujer como tú, créeme si mis ojos no estuvieran en alguien más, no dudaría en estar contigo- Kuvira sonrió y sintió sus mejillas arder, miro a Korra y se cruzó de brazos para irse de ahí.

-disfruta tu comida y gracias por todo, mañana no se te olvide pasar a mi oficina para ver lo de hoy, gracias Korrita, eres especial en verdad- Kuvira salió de ahí, Korra sintió su cuerpo alivianarse, se volvió a sentar y comió tranquilamente.

* * *

Más tarde...

Ya era noche y en todo el día no hubo movimiento, sentía su cuerpo adolorido por la pequeña batalla que dio y más después de haber ido al gimnasio de la mansión a quemar toda su frustración en el costal y las abdominales que hizo, había hablado con su hermana y se encontraba mandando mensajes con Bella, le explico lo sucedido y Bella no lo podía creer e incluso Korra tuvo que tomarse fotos, Korra estaba riéndose de las cosas que decia Bella, como Asami estaba dormida no tuvo de otra que meterse a su habitación a su cama mientras se mandaba mensajes con esa muchacha.

" _ **es una lástima que por esta situación…**_

 _ **no tendrás tiempo para nuestra cita"-Bella**_

" _tranquila…en algún momento tendremos tiempo_

 _para conocernos y salir a divertirnos créeme no voy a_

 _desaprovechar esta oportunidad :)"-Korra_

" _ **jajaja…si te creo**_

 _ **la gran "Avatar Korra" …**_

 _ **la salvadora del mundo…que suerte tengo de contar**_

 _ **con su "atención" :P-Bella**_

" _jajaja, no es para tanto, solo cumplo…_

 _Con mi deber"-Korra_

" _ **jajaja, wow que cumplida…**_

 _ **Entonces señorita Jones…**_

 _ **¿Cuándo me dará mi cita?"-Bella**_

Korra estaba escribiendo…

" _ **¿con quién tanto hablas**_

 _ **que se te olvido venirme a despertar?"-Asami**_

su sonrisa desapareció al ver esa notificación del WhatsApp de Asami, Korra se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer, ni había contestado a Bella, ni abierto el WhatsApp de la heredera.

" _ **¿estás hablando con bella cierto?...**_

 _ **Por eso no quieres ver…**_

 _ **mi mensaje"-Asami**_

"Joder", pensó Korra las mujeres siempre tienen ese sexto sentido donde te cachan en la movida más catastrófica para ellas, Korra suspiro y abrió el WhatsApp de Asami, las palomitas se pusieron azules y empezó a escribir, tratando de calmar a la chica pelinegra.

" _veo que ya no estas…cansada_

 _eso me da gusto, ¿quieres que te_

 _suba algo de cenar?"-Korra_

" _ **sé que estás hablando con ella**_

 _ **Tengo su WhatsApp y está en línea…**_

 _ **No creo que hable con nadie más**_

 _ **Que tu…"-Asami**_

Korra comenzó a reírse esta mujer era celosa y aunque lo negara, sabía que estaba celosa de que Korra hablara con Bella, era algo que le divertía y la hacía pensar que entonces claro que la Ingeniera sentía algo por ella, rápidamente se pasó al WhatsApp de Bella y escribió para cerrarlo.

" _bella, debo irme…_

 _estoy teniendo un problema_

 _con mi hermana por WhatsApp_

 _y le hablare por aquí…_

 _para poder arreglar lo que tiene_

 _perdóname te escribo mañana_

 _o incluso si puedo te llamo…_

 _gracias y te mando un beso_

 _descansa…"-Korra_

" _ **que lástima, con razón no respondías**_

 _ **está bien, cuídate y también te mando uno**_

 _ **descansa…"-Bella**_

Korra sonrió al ver lo linda que era bella, rápido se pasó al WhatsApp de Asami y comenzó a escribir…

" _ya estarás contenta, la eh mandado_

 _a dormir…"-Korra_

" _ **qué bueno…**_

 _ **porqué mañana tiene mucho que limpiar"-Asami**_

A Korra no le causo nada de gracia que dijera eso Asami, suspiro y escribió.

" _Sabes…odio cuando eres_

 _tan prepotente y grosera…"-Korra_

" _ **uh…lo siento, yo odio cuando haces**_

 _ **cosas que sabes que me enojan"-Asami**_

" _¿cosas que te enojan?..._

 _tengo entendido que habíamos quedado_

 _que en cualquier momento podíamos_

 _conseguir pareja si así lo quisiéramos,_

 _estas rompiendo tu propia regla y_

 _mi regla Asami…"-Korra_

" _ **eso no es verdad…**_

 _ **solo me enfada que le hagas creer a Bella**_

 _ **que eres tan santa"-Asami**_

" _hmmm, no vas a convencerme_

 _de lo contrario, pero en fin…_

 _¿quieres que te suba de cenar?"-Korra_

" _ **me da igual que me creas…**_

 _ **y si eres tan amable…**_

 _ **si gracias por favor"-Asami**_

Korra sonrió…

" _¿te gustaría cenar conmigo?"-Korra_

Asami no había respondido y le llevo dos minutos en hacerlo, hasta que Korra vio que escribía y su corazón latió con fuerza…

" _ **me encantaría cenar contigo"-Asami**_

" _ya subo entonces…"-Korra_

Y rápidamente Korra separo de su cama y se fue en pijama a la cocina, donde a esa hora nadie estaba así que, suspiro y se asomó por el refrigerador, la comida estaba guardada tardaría tal vez 15 minutos en calentar todo para que Asami y ella cenaran, saco su celular y escribió…

" _te tengo una mala noticia…_

 _al parecer ya todos se fueron a dormir_

 _así que me tomara 15 minutos solamente_

 _en calentar las cosas para subirlas_

 _no me tardo ¿ok?"-Korra_

Korra dejo su celular en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a sacar los trastes donde estaba la comida guardada, era costilla al horno y seguramente a esa hora le haría un poco de daño, pero lo disfrutaría tanto de igual forma, después pensó en Asami quien sabe si se negara y si lo hacía entonces le haría, tal vez unas sincronizadas o un sándwich, pero mientras calentaría las cosas, de repente, sintió que alguien se ponía detrás de ella, pegando su cuerpo y la tomaban de la cadera, Korra se sobresaltaba girando rápidamente tomando las manos de la persona.

\- ¡ay!, que salvaje eres- decia Asami al sentir el apretón de sus manos de Korra quien se asustó al ver a Asami ahí.

\- ¿eres tonta o qué?, casi me matas del susto- dijo Korra soltándola la pelinegra comenzó a reír.

-lamento no esperarte arriba, pero quería venir a ayudarte- Korra se burló.

-no creo que sepas mover un vaso de esta cocina- Asami alzaba la ceja indignada.

\- ¡discúlpame!, pero el hecho de ser rica y una Sato no significa que no sepa hacer cosas básicas… yo se cocinar idiota- Korra se empezó a reir y la jalo.

-Shhh…no te enojes solo bromeo- y la apego a ella mordiendo sus labios, Asami suspiro en su boca y paso sus manos al cuello de la morena, el pijama de Korra era tan delgado, que podía sentir su miembro dormido y tranquilo, pero para ella el sentirlo tan cerca de su monte de venus hacia que su intimidad palpitara y sintiera calor.

\- ¡Korra!, hay cámaras- dijo Asami mordiendo sus labios, Korra la soltó riéndose.

-uy pero que esfuerzo haces para alejarme, jaja- Asami le pego en el hombro y esta fingió dolor, Asami se río y se fue a un lado para observar el refrigerador, la ojiazul se recargo en la puerta y puso su otra mano en su cadera.

-mira, hicieron costilla al horno, por mí no hay problema seguramente me hará daño mañana, pero y tu- dijo la morena y Asami negó con la cabeza, mirando a Korra.

-sinceramente prefiero algo más ligero o menos dañino, sé que sufriré con mi estómago, debe haber algo mejor que podamos cenar- Asami termino mirando a Korra, la morena volvió a mirar el refrigerador y sonrió saco tortillas de harina, queso blanco, saco un poco de jamón y miro a la ojiverde.

-entonces ¿qué tal si comemos unas sincronizadas? - Asami le sonrió y asintió.

-te ayudare- Korra sonrió al escuchar a la ingeniera decirle eso, sin más saco las tortillas de harina y comenzó a partir el jamón en dos partes, mientras calentaba la estufa y sacaba un pequeño sartén plano a fuego lento, Asami desmenuzaba el queso mientras estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, Korra ponía las tortillas en aquel sartén sonriendo sin decir nada, la Ingeniera la miraba.

-gracias- dijo Asami agachando la mirada, Korra sonrío sin apartar su vista de ella.

\- ¿Por qué? - Asami suavizó su sonrisa mientras seguía desmenuzando él queso.

-por lo que hiciste hoy, sé que es tu trabajo, pero dios pudiste haber muerto y bueno no entiendo cómo es que puedes arriesgarte a algo así por alguien que no vale la pena- Korra la miro seria y sorprendida.

\- ¿alguien que no vale la pena?, Asami claro que vales la pena arriesgaría mi vida una y mil veces por ti- Asami la miraba con el corazón en la mano, ¿Por qué Korra era tan hermosa?, ¿Por qué Korra tenía que ser tan dulce con ella?, ¿Por qué Asami tenía que lastimarla, cada vez que ojiazul era tan dulce?

-solo porque te pago- decia Asami secamente, Korra suspiraba ¿Por qué se molestaba en gastar saliva en ella?

-no Asami, así le hice con tu hermana, si te veo en la calle y veo lo que quieren hacerte lo haría sin importarme que me quiten la vida- Asami sintió su corazón oprimirse, "eso era", como su hermana, solo lo hacía por justicia, por ser el héroe, no porque fuera por ella, eso iba a enseñarle a Asami a no preguntar más.

-gracias por ser tan linda y no dejar que gente como esa haga cosas feas- Korra sonrió un poco y tomo el jamón y un poco de queso para empezar a esparcirlo en las tortillas, Asami siguió desmembrando el queso, hasta que la morena le pidió ya no más y ella empezó a mover las sincronizadas, cuando por fin estuvieron listas la guardaespaldas tomo dos platos y le sirvió 3 a Asami y ella igual, la heredera menor preparo café con leche y le pregunto si ella quería, de lo cual dijo que si pero sin leche y le sirvió en una taza, ambas se sentaron en la pequeña barra a comer sus sincronizadas, el silencio era agradable a pesar de todo, pero Asami quería preguntar cosas.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así? - Korra mientras ponía un poco de salsa a una sincronizada, sonrió mirándola.

-bueno, cuando yo tenía seis años, mi padre era el jefe de la comunidad de donde nosotros vivíamos, entonces por política de haya debíamos aprender a tener auto defensa y meternos al ejercito de Alaska, entonces desde a esa edad tuve a los mejores maestros para entrenar en artes marciales y táctica militar, tengo mis certificados validados de corea y Alaska, porque cuando nos fuimos a Ciudad Republica fue porque me trasladaron unos años y entrene con maestros de todas las naciones, por eso se pelear, de esa forma- Asami sonreía masticando su sincronizada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo viviste en Ciudad Republica? - Korra hacia muecas recordando.

-hmmm creo que fueron como cuatro años- Asami recargo su rostro en sus manos mirándola.

\- ¿Por qué? - Korra sonrió, comiendo un poco de su sincronizada.

-bueno mi padre se dio de baja como líder de la tribu donde nosotros vivíamos yo tenía doce años, fue por nosotras a Ciudad Republica, la verdad es que no aguantábamos la idea de que estuviéramos tan lejos y llegamos aquí a California y vivimos aquí con el trabajo de papá, como guardaespaldas, yo me salí del ejercito juvenil de Alaska y me quede aquí con mis padres, hasta que ellos murieron y bueno…paso todas esas cosas hace dos años- decia Korra limpiándose la boca, Asami se sintió mal por preguntar.

-perdóname, no quería que recordaras cosas tan desagradables- Korra sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su café.

-tal vez, antes me dolería, pero ahora, se por qué las cosas pasaron y bueno si Raava decidió llevarse a mis padres, fue por algo Asami, yo estoy feliz con la vida que ellos me enseñaron- Asami suspiro.

\- ¿puedo preguntarte como murieron? - Korra sonrió un poco irónica.

\- ¿acaso no leíste mi informe? - Asami suspiro.

-prefiero que tú me digas las cosas, a ver las cosas que el doctor o el psicólogo de mi hermana creyó ver en ti- Korra sonreía.

-mis padres, vivían con Opal donde fuiste a vernos la segunda vez que tú y yo entablamos una conversación, yo vivía a 3 horas a carretera de su casa, el asunto es que ellos fueron cuando estaba una tormenta de lluvia nieve y esas cosas, bueno son espantosas para las carreteras y los autos, era mi cumpleaños y… jaja- Korra se quedó acariciando la taza de café mirándola con tristeza, Asami se atrevió a tomar su mano y Korra reacciono sonriendo y apretando con más fuerza su mano- bueno ellos no llegaban y supe que les paso algo por la televisión que dieron las noticias de cada hora, donde decia que un auto de color azul, con tres personas de color chocolate, un hombre de 1.80 cabello café y ojos azules, una mujer de 1.70 cabello igual y ojos igual y una niña de 17 años de ojos verdes y cabello castaño corto, se habían derrapado por no tener cadenas en las llantas el auto dio vueltas hasta toparse con una pequeña colina, dejando a los dos adultos muertos y la adolescente en coma, hasta en ese momento se me cayó la taza de chocolate que había hecho para ellos y tal parece que solo fue un aviso, en segundos tocaron mi puerta y eran judiciales que iban por mí para identificar sus cuerpos, cuando llegue al hospital, vi a mis padres y bueno no pude llorar, yo quería ver a mi hermana y fue cuando supe que Opal cayo en coma y yo acepte el trabajo de guardaespaldas para Raiko que anteriormente me había pedido para ayudarme por el servicio que mi padre le ofreció, yo sola vele a mis padres, junto a Lin, Tenzin, Suyin y Jinora, fueron mis únicos apoyos y durante seis meses me vi desgastada por Opal, a su recuperación, ame tanto el día que despertó y la ayude por otros seis meses para que pudiera caminar, temporalmente quedo parapléjica, pero con mucha paciencia logro vencer todo y siguió estudiando, yo trunque mi carrera y bueno aquí estamos y si todo sale bien y si dentro de 1 mes consigo el dinero jaja, podré regresar a la universidad gracias a ti- Korra la miraba sonriendo y Asami suspiraba triste.

-han pasado 5 años y yo todavía no puedo superar lo de mi madre y tú, vaya sí que eres fuerte e única- Korra le tomo más fuerte su mano y se acercó a ella, limpiando la lagrima que había salido de esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-yo aún les lloro, no te voy a negar que me duele a veces darme cuenta que eh dejado de vivir muchas cosas por falta de dinero, por vivir con miedo de que Opal le pase algo, de no tener alguien que me espere en mi cama todas las noches y me caliente con su amor y su calor- Asami la miraba llorando en silencio- a veces extraño el consejo de mi padre, que al final de él, jaja me diera una fuerte palmada que casi me sacaba las flemas y yo reírme- Asami se empezó a reir- o extraño cuando mi madre me besaba la frente cuando tenía un problema y me decia su frase de "La vida no siempre es fácil pero al que persevera, Raava lo ayuda"- ambas se empezaron a reir y Korra limpio con sus dedos las mejillas de Asami.

-mi madre me decia "Me duele en el fondo del alma, verte tan triste, pero sé que es parte de crecer, y que pronto superarás este momento. Aunque no lo creas, este tipo de experiencias nutren tu corazón, y lo hacen cada vez más sabio, de esta manera, irás por tus metas sin miedo alguno. Jamás olvides Asami, las enseñanzas que con amor te hemos enseñado tu padre y yo"- Korra sonreía.

-sabias palabras de tu madre y deberías tenerlas siempre Asami, yo llevo conmigo todas las enseñanzas de mis padres y aunque ellos ya no están, trato, sigo intentando seguir sus utopías Asami, eres una mujer muy fuerte y no necesito que me cuentes de tu madre, porque sé que tú tienes mucho de ella, solo tienes que ser fuerte y no dejarte vencer- Asami estaba llorando y tomo la mano de Korra con fuerza, Korra sonreía y pegaba la frente a la suya.

-odio que hagas esto- decia Asami y Korra se separaba de ella.

-solo te doy palabras de aliento, recuerda que somos amigas con beneficios, solo eso- decia Korra con decepción en su voz y Asami tomaba una servilleta para limpiarse lo poco que lloro, era buena haciendo sentir mal a Korra, suspiro e hizo a un lado la última sincronizada que le quedaba.

* * *

(M) Inicio

Korra la miro y le acerco el plato, Asami suspiro de nuevo y lo alejo, Korra le hizo puchero enojada y se lo volvió a acercar, Asami se empezó a reir y volvió a alejarlo, Korra la fulmino sacando su labio, Asami amaba que hiciera eso y volvió a acercar el plato pero Asami fue más rápida y se acercó para besar los labios de Korra, quien se quedó sorprendida y después cerro sus ojos para continuar el beso, las manos de Korra se posaron en la cintura de Asami y el beso fue intensificándose y subiendo de tono, Korra estaba sentaba en aquel banco y Asami ya se había parado poniéndose encima de ella, su respiración de ambas se empezaba a agitar cada vez más, Asami comenzó a menearse sobre ella provocando que Korra empujara ligeramente sus caderas y su bulto comenzara a despertarse.

-ah Asami…- dijo Korra separándose de ella.

-sh…Shhh, calla y solo bésame, no me importa nada mas solo bésame- Korra la miro y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez la cargo y la llevo aun lado del refrigerador ocultándose de las cámaras, Asami arqueo la espalda cuando sintió la pared y el cuerpo de Korra, sus piernas las apretó más acercando más a Korra, gimió al sentir la cálida lengua de Korra entrar en su boca.

-Asami…que tal si nos ven- Asami la volvió a besar y bajo las piernas y puso ambas manos en el pijama de Korra bajándolo un poco para sacar el pene de Korra que ya estaba duro y un poco caliente.

-nadie nos vera, aquí las cámaras no ven nada y todos se han ido dormir- dijo tras volver a besar a Korra y empezar a bombear el pene de la morena quien al sentir los movimientos se pegó completamente a Asami jadeando en su oído, provocando que la heredera gimiera y sus bellos se erizaran por sus jadeos y pequeños sonidos.

-oh…Asami, más rápido…mueve tu mano más rápido…ahhh si... ohhh siii...así...Nhmmm- le dijo entre jadeos, la mano de Asami comenzó a moverse a bombear con rapidez, apretando todo el eje de Korra, sorprendentemente Korra se vino tan rápido aguantando su gemido lastimero en sus labios, Asami sintió como sus manos y su camisón se llenaban con el semen de Korra, Asami se quedó sorprendida de lo rápido que Korra había explotado y lo mucho que lo hizo.

-ahh... por Raava, lo lamento no sé qué me paso- Asami limpio sus manos en su camisón y luego tomo la cara de Korra entre sus manos besándola despacio y chupando su labio.

-me encanta pensar que te doy tanto placer que te es imposible resistir aguantarte ante mi- Korra sonreía y volvía a besarla nuevamente de una manera sensual pero desesperada, Asami se bajaba sus bragas y levantaba su camisón, apegaba a Korra a ella y subía su pierna, el pene de Korra daba en la entrada de Asami, pero Korra se alejaba un poco, Asami se quedaba confundida.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Korra se arrodillaba ante ella mirándola.

-no tengo condones aquí y en lo que voy o vamos, las cámaras pueden vernos así que, me tocara complacerte de otro forma- Asami iba a reclamar cuando de repente Korra puso ambas piernas de Asami sobre sus hombros y su boca tocaba la mojada vagina de Asami, haciendo que pelinegra tapara su boca con la mano al sentir como los cálidos labios de la morena se posaban en su intimidad atrapando su clítoris rápidamente y succionándolo.

-Shhh…no vayas a hacer ruido- y rápidamente Korra comenzó a succionar la vagina de Asami, con lentitud y profundas lamidas en el punto de placer de la Ingeniera, la heredera recargo su espalda a la pared y comenzó a mover como pudo sus caderas, al ritmo de la lengua y las succiones de Korra, se mordía el torso de su mano, sabía que iba a gritar con fuerza si se sacaba la mano de su boca, la otra la tenía en el cabello de la ojiazul y ahora la morena sentía lo que dolía los jalones que ella mismo le dio a la Ingeniera la vez que ella le hizo sexo oral.

-Nhhh…Korra- los gemidos de Asami trataba de acallarlos, ya que sentía que si los soltaba iba a gritar tan fuerte que en segundos estarían todos ahí, viendo la situación y matando a su guardaespaldas, se mordía los labios y trataba de calmarse, pero sus caderas y su cuerpo no tenían las mismas ideas, ellos se movían por su cuenta y disfrutaban la lengua caliente de sureña.

-sabes…nhhh…sabes también Asami- la Ingeniera soltó un gemido ahogado cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

-ohh…!Basta!, no sigas diciendo esas ¡COSAS!- casi grito Asami cuando sintió como Korra le mordía despacio el clítoris y lo jalaba despacio, la ojiverde sentía su orgasmo cerca, la boca de la ojiazul era maravillosa, si tan solo pudiera sentir su palpitante pene dentro, seguramente llegaría de una, tal parece que la morena escucho sus pensamientos y se levantó y atrapo sus labios, Asami sentía su excitación al tope, podía escuchar como goteaba sus fluidos, el sabor de ella misma en Korra era única y tan placentera, un grito gutural salió de su boca que la sureña tapo con la suya, ya que la hizo gritar, no el pene de Korra, pero eran dos dedos que entraron de golpe en ella, su excitación volvió y enredo sus piernas en la cadera de la morena, la mano de la pelicastaña abarcaba toda su intimidad y su pulgar estimulaba su clítoris mientras comenzaba a mover su mano haciendo que Asami saltara sobre Korra gimiendo en su boca sin medirse, los besos de la guardaespaldas podían suavizar sus gemidos, así que ya no tenía que callarse, podía sentir como los dedos de la pelicastaña se estrechaban con sus paredes, no era lo mismo que su pene, pero la ojiazul sabia moverlos y podía sentirse tan satisfecha igual, otro dedo entro en ella y Asami comenzó a arañar su espalda, enterrando sus uñas, los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos, la guardaespaldas podía sentir su mano cansarse, pero no le importaba quería satisfacerla, quería escucharla gritar, quería sentir como su cuerpo se contrae con el de ella, como sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo, quería hacer suya a esa mujer, una y otra vez.

-Korra…- soltó su boca, Korra la miro y sintió como su miembro dolía al ver los gestos de Asami, su ceño fruncido y su boca media abierta jadeando y moviéndose mientras el sudor corría por su cara, perfecta y suave.

-Asami…me excitas tanto…por Raava… Asami me encanta como gimes- eso provoco que empresaria soltara un gemido y se aferrara más a la sureña, rápidamente la morena movió sus dedos más rápido y atrapo de nuevo su boca, Asami volvía a gritar en la boca de la chica, unas cuantas embestidas con tres dedos basto para que de repente su cavidad se estrechara y sintiera los dedos de la más baja tan encorvados tocando ese punto que la hizo culminar en la mano de su escolta, la morena siguió moviendo su mano, poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo hasta que Asami comenzó a calmarse y sentir todo su peso encima de ella, cuando por fin la heredera se calmó, la ojiazul saco sus dedos y tomo ambas piernas de Asami sosteniéndola y recargándose en la pared bien, Korra beso su cuello, le encantaba el aroma que tenía la pelinegra a pesar de que tenía su ceja cocida y su labio partido, no le dolía tanto como para no dejar que la heredera la besara con fervor y lujuria, ella era cuidadosa con la menor de los Sato, ya que ella tenía la frente cortada y la mejilla igual, no era tan grave pero de igual tenía que cuidarla, cuando por fin la heredera miro a Korra esta sonrió besando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-eso fue…tan delicioso- decia Asami suspirando y sonriendo, Korra igual sonrió y beso su hombro.

-tienes muchas mordidas mías, dejare de morderte o tendrás marcas- la pelinegra acariciaba su cabello y la apegaba más.

-no, no, a mí no me molesta, nadie me ve jaja me encanta que me muerdas Korra- la morena sonrió y se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, ambas sonrieron y Korra se atrevió a tocar su rostro con dulzura, eso espanto a Asami y rápidamente bajo sus piernas y soltó a Korra, la morena se decepciono y suspiro haciéndose un lado, la heredera subió sus bragas y la ojiazul subió su pijama, aunque su miembro estaba aún duro y parado, la heredera suspiro para contenerse de tocarlo de nuevo o peor comérselo.

\- ¿estarás bien? - Korra miro hacia su paquetito y para calmar la tensión se empezó a reir.

-tal vez me masturbe en mi habitación, mini Korra necesita ayuda- Asami alzo la ceja y no pudo evitar reírse cuando escucho eso.

\- ¿mini Korra?, jajaja oh por dios Korra que cosas dices- la morena se rasco la cabeza y se fue donde la barra de la cocina para comerse la sincronizada fría de la Ingeniera y lavar los platos, Asami fue hacia el cuarto de mantenimiento y saco un trapeador, necesitaba limpiar el suelo, antes que alguien viera su desmadre.

Cuando llego, Korra ya había terminado y ahora estaba sentada en el banco de nuevo, Asami se empezó a reir al darse cuenta de su miembro que estaba cínicamente levantando su pantalón delgado, cuando termino dejo el trapeador a un lado y de forma que la cámara no viera Asami se volteó y se sostuvo de las piernas de Korra, para rozar su trasero sobre él.

-Nnhh… ¿Qué haces? - decia Korra tras soltar un gemido y tomar las caderas de Asami.

-ayudo a mini Korra, bájate el pantalón un poco y deja masturbarte con mi trasero- la ojiazul volteó hacia la cámara, tenía miedo que alguien viera la situación, pero debía aprovechar, saco su pene de nuevo y la pelinegra se sentó sobre ella, rozando de adelante hacia atrás su trasero firme sobre el pene, haciendo que este se frotara y se jalara un poco, Korra comenzó a jadear fuerte, paso sus manos hasta el vientre de Asami y aunque estuviera la cámara detrás de ellas, la guardaespaldas comenzó a mover su cadera de forma rítmica rápidamente, la menor de los Sato, volvió a excitarse pero no le importo, quería complacer a su compañera, la morena metió una de sus manos en las bragas de la ojiverde y acaricio su clítoris al ritmo de sus caderas, haciendo que esta se recargara en ella y apretara sus piernas, la otra mano de la morena se metió dentro del camisón tocando un seno de la heredera, sonrió al sentir su pezón erecto y duro, mientras seguía masturbándose y moviendo su mano.

-ahhh…Asami, Raava…Asami que rico- ambas jadeaban y gemían lo más bajo que podían, pero sus movimientos tanto de Asami como de Korra se sincronizaban tan bien, disfrutando de sus cuerpos y de la adrenalina de que alguien las viera o entrara para descubrir lo que estaban haciendo.

-ahhh…asiii Korra…-

-ohh siii Asami…-

(M) Fin

* * *

La oficina de seguridad de la mansión…

-necesito ver el video de la madrugada en la cocina por favor- el joven Carlos la miraba riéndose, al parecer el había visto algo, Korra lo miro seria y se acercó a él tomando su corbata.

-muéstrame bastardo- el joven Carlos le dio a un botón y le mostró la cinta, Korra la miro y observo toda la conversación y todo lo sucedido al parecer no había nada a excepción cuando Asami se subió sobre Korra, pero se veía más como que se había sentado sobre ella y Korra la abrazo, ella suspiro.

\- ¿Quién más ha visto esto? - dijo Korra mirando al joven.

-solo yo- dijo algo asustado, Korra lo miro fulminante.

\- ¿Korra? - la morena volteó y se dio cuenta que era Asami que entraba a la habitación, ella movió la cabeza diciéndole que fuera, Asami se acercó a la pantalla y observo la escena, al parecer debían cambiar las cámaras porque estaban distorsionadas y no se podía ver bien, más que a Korra y a ella abrazadas, aunque ellas sabían que no estaban abrazadas, Asami miro al joven y este sintió su cuerpo temblar.

\- borra esa parte, Kuvira no debe enterarse de esto y si tú dices algo- Korra la miraba y la morena lo tomaba de la corbata ahorcándolo un poco.

-te juro que haré que mi guardaespaldas te meta la cinta por un lugar que seguramente te dolerá- el joven no podía respirar, pero asintió con la mirada.

-Korra suéltalo- la morena lo soltó y este tosió muy asustado, rápidamente tomo el video y corto esa parte borrándolo y guardándolo, cuando Asami y Korra vieron eso salieron de ahí, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal para ir a industrias futuro, el Avatar se adelantó y abrió la puerta dejando que Asami pasara, en cuanto entraron en la limusina el guardaespaldas dio parte a Amón de que se iban y Roger manejaba a la empresa, una vez adentro de la limusina.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste? - Korra miro a Asami quien se mordía los labios y ella sonrió.

-después de lo de anoche, dormí muy bien, fue la mejor cena tardía que pude probar- dijo Korra sonriéndole.

-jaja, cállate, te escuchara Roger- Korra sonreía.

-por mí no se preocupen mi pequeña Asami, sabe que nunca le diría a nadie que seduce a la caprichosa Avatar, pobre de ella si la lástima, porque yo- sacaba un bat a la vista de ambas- se lo meteré por donde más le dolerá.

\- ¡Roger! - Asami empezaba a reir y Korra igual.

-haz roto varias reglas Asami- la heredera la miro.

-no cuenta si son aliados míos, que me protegerán si intentas algo tonto- Roger les daba privacidad y subía el vidrio polarizado que dividía la vista hacia el volante, Korra suspiro.

-ese tipo me odia- Asami sonreía.

-no creo que lo haga, él es hermoso, solo quiere cuidarme- Korra ponía los ojos en blanco.

-hmmm, no será que quiere otra cosa- Asami le pegaba con su tacón en su tobillo, Korra gimió de dolor sobándose.

-eres una tonta- dijo Asami molesta y Korra suspiro ante el dolor, no dijeron más hasta que llegaron a Industrias Futuro.

* * *

Industrias Futuro Central…

El guardaespaldas ya se sabía el camino y el protocolo, aunque aún le incomodaba un poco que la asistente y secretaria de Asami, fuera tan descarada y le coqueteara enfrente de la misma heredera.

-Hola Korra- dijo la asistente y Korra le sonrió incómodamente.

-Hola Angie- dijo Korra acercándose para darle un leve beso en la mejilla, la mujer suspiro y mordió sus labios, Korra sintió la gota gorda de sudor correr por su sien, ella volvió a sonreír nerviosa y dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina de Asami.

-tendré que despedirte si sigues viendo a Korra así Angie- decia Asami llegando enseguida y la secretaria se empezó a reir, Korra ya había abierto la puerta.

-no exageres Asami, no sé de qué hablas- dijo la secretaria tras sentarse en su silla quitando la vista de la morena.

-si…claro- dijo Asami suspirando y entrando a su oficina, Korra miro de reojo a Angie y esta le sonrió avergonzada, Korra le regreso la sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿disfrutas que todo el mundo quiera una noche contigo cierto? - Korra suspiro y se volteó para mirar a la Ingeniera, quien estaba en su silla sacando papeles y con el semblante serio y molesto.

-no sé de qué hablas, yo no tengo la culpa que me miren como si vieran a Katy Perry o Kate Beckinsale o que se yo- Asami la miraba con la ceja alzada.

-hmmm, ellas son demasiado sexys y podría ser que… esas fueran yo, pero tú eres más como hmmm Eva Green o como Michelle Rodríguez, hmmm considero que esas dos en ti…dios delicioso, salvaje, sensual y completamente seductor, combinas la rudeza con la sensualidad también- Korra empezaba a reírse.

-la diferencia es que mi piel es morena y ellas son blancas- Asami la miraba sonriendo.

-tal vez Eva Green, pero Rodríguez es latina y su piel es parecida a la tuya, así que te quedan ambas, dios me estoy acostando con Evan Green, ojalá me hablaras igual de sucio como ella lo hace en la película de 300- Korra se empezó a reir, mientras se iba a sentar al sofá.

-estás loca, pero bueno, recuerda que debo irme en dos horas para ir con Kuvira, para arreglar lo de ayer- Asami suspiro un poco molesta, Korra frunció el ceño confundida.

\- ¿pasa algo? - la heredera comenzó a trabajar moviendo la cabeza.

-no nada, solo espero que puedas regresar lo antes posible, no tolero que estés con ella- Korra suspiro sacando su celular.

-no te preocupes, no puedo dejarte tanto tiempo sola- se puso sus audífonos y puso un juego en su teléfono.

-no vas a escucharme si te hablo- Korra la miro y sonrió.

-no le tengo el volumen alto, además necesito los audífonos para disfrutar mi juego-

\- ¿juego?, ¿utilizas tu iPhone, para jugar en él? - Korra la miro confusa.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - Asami empezó a reírse y comenzó a trabajar.

-nada, solo me confirma tu lado infantil- Korra la miro con un puchero fulminante, sin importarle siguió jugando y Asami se río por lo bajo, adoraba ver a Korra así, sabía que estaba atenta a ella, solo quería molestarla, Asami cada vez conocía más etapas de Korra, por lo menos ya conocía tres, la primera, era la hiriente y orgullosa Korra, la segunda la ardiente y lujuriosa Avatar que la hacía suspirar y ser sumisa con tanta facilidad ante ella y ahora la pequeña Korra berrinchuda con aires de niña, y las tres hasta ahora le gustaban, aunque a veces le desesperaba cuando Korra era orgullosa e hiriente con ella, creo que de todas esas era la que más le dolía, porque la hacía recordar el lugar que ella abarcaba con la morena.

* * *

2 horas después…

Pasaron las dos horas y Asami guardo sus cosas, algo bueno de ser la vicepresidenta, era que podía salir a la hora que quisiera de la empresa de su padre, (muy pronto su empresa), rápidamente guardo su portafolio los trabajos y miro a Korra, quien aun seguía jugando, Asami se acercó de manera que Korra no se despertara de su trance y se colocó detrás de ella, la morena jugaba algo que tenía unos gráficos de muy baja calidad y la música era tétrica, en el juego, había una muñeca, con al parecer un uniforme de color azul y una boina del mismo color y corría, tomando al parecer cartuchos y ¿plantas?, su curiosidad pudo más y sus labios los deposito delicadamente en la oreja de Korra besándola despacio, haciendo que la morena gritara del susto y la sensación.

\- ¡pero que!, ¡ASAMI! - la pelinegra comenzó a reírse y volvió a mirar la pantalla, de la nada apareció otro muñeco por el aspecto que pudo observar era un zombie y después el grito de la morena la hizo reir al ver que la muñeca había caído al suelo en un grito de agonía y salía una pantalla en blanco y otra en negro con las palabras en sangre, "has muerto".

\- ¡mira lo que hiciste! - dijo Korra parándose del sofá y mirando fulminante a la heredera, Asami la miro sorprendida y fingía estar indignada.

\- ¡no es mi culpa!, yo solo iba a preguntarte que juego era ese- decia divertida, Korra suspiro y volvió a sentarse.

-se llama resident evil cute y tú fuiste la culpable de que matara a la gran Jill Valentine- Asami se empezó a reir con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿la gran Jill Valentine? - Korra puso sus ojos en blanco.

-si Jill Valentine, ¿nunca has visto la película de Resident evil? - Asami asintió, recargándose en el sofá.

-sí, pero tengo entendido que la protagonista es Alice, la artista se llama Milla Jovovich- Korra volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-me refiero a las "animadas", no las otras…esas películas son un asco, una mentira de la verdadera Saga de Resident evil, si quieres saber la verdadera historia y la verdadera protagonista de todo esto, debes leer los libros y jugar los videojuegos, no ver estupideces de Hollywood- Asami sonrió.

-bueno, no tengo tiempo para jugar, de hecho, no sé cómo- dijo un poco ruborizada, Korra la miro sonriendo.

-yo te enseño- Asami la miro y sonrió.

-bueno es una buena idea, claro si tengo tiempo- Korra sonrió de nuevo.

-bueno, pero leer si podrás- Asami asintió.

-bueno podría dejar el libro que estoy leyendo por leer esos libros que tanto dices, tal vez cambie un poco mi perspectiva de las películas de Milla- Korra sonrió parándose.

-entonces la próxima semana iré por mis libros a mi casa y te iré prestando uno, cada quince días para que lo leas- Asami negó con la cabeza.

-vamos a modificar nuestra rutina y dejaremos un espacio para ir a una librería por esos libros, tranquila- Korra negó.

-no, porque no sé si te gustara y no vamos a gastar a lo tonto, te prestare mis libros y los leerás- Asami suspiro asintiendo derrotada.

\- ¿Cuántos libros son? - Korra sonrió.

-son siete- Asami medito un poco y sin más tomo de nuevo su portafolio y tomo la mano de Korra.

-vámonos en el camino me cuentas de que se trata la saga- Korra suspiro y tomo la mano de Asami y la jalo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta Asami jalo a Korra pegando sus labios a los de ella, para fundirse en un beso cargado de deseo y pasión.

-nhhh… ¿Qué haces? - dijo Korra al separarse de ella sorprendida, Asami paso sus manos al cuello de ella y sonrió mordiendo sus labios.

\- quería un buenos días como se debe, aunque bueno ya casi son las doce de medio día- Korra suspiro y se alejó de ella sin decir más, por alguna razón se sintió tan débil ante la pelinegra que solo pudo caminar abriendo la puerta y actuando como su guardaespaldas, las acciones de Asami la confundían, un día era tierna y podría decirse romántica y al otro era seca, cortante y solo la trataba como su objeto sexual, la pelinegra suspiro y salió seria de la habitación, sin parar de caminar, Korra cerró la puerta y la siguió.

-seguiré trabajando en casa, voy al hipódromo Angie, todas las llamadas trasládalas a mi teléfono de mi estudio, llego a las tres de la tarde a la mansión, mientras no estoy para nadie, al menos que sea Varrick o mi padre, buen día Angie- decia Asami tras meterse al elevador con Korra, la secretaria miro a Korra y le sonrió, la morena solo suspiro y dejo que el elevador se cerrara sin decir nada, Asami la miro de reojo y sonrió triunfante.

"claro que eres celosa" los pensamientos de Korra la hacían sonreír a mas no poder, odiaba la actitud de la pelinegra, pero, debía empezar a acostumbrarse por su forma de ser.

* * *

Agencia de seguridad Imperio Tierra…

La morena dejo a Asami en el hipódromo, como siempre unas dos veces a la semana debía ir a entrenar, que en tres semanas presentaría su torneo de equitación, Korra tras dejarla con Mako y sus guardaespaldas de este, se fue a la oficina de Kuvira, donde la mayor trabaja todo el tiempo, cuando llego pudo observar a Baatar casi encima de Kuvira, esta al darse cuenta de la presencia de la morena, aparto al joven pidiéndole que se comportara.

-lamento lo que acabas de presenciar Korrita, por favor pasa- la morena asintió y saludo al joven y a la mujer.

\- ¿dejaste a Asami en el hipódromo con mariko? - Korra sonrió, le quedaba el sobrenombre.

-sí, no puedo tardarme mucho, me gustaría llegar una hora antes, la deje con los guardaespaldas de Mako, pero no les tengo confianza suficiente- Kuvira sonrió.

-me gusta que tomes muy enserio esto, no te preocupes hablemos de la daga y de estas personas, te enseñare unas fotografías y necesito que me confirmes con quien peleaste- Korra asintió y Kuvira le dio un folder beige, la morena lo abrió y comenzó a ver unas fotografías de varios sujetos, pero ninguno era el hombre quien las ataco, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en uno, Kuvira se dio cuenta, pero espero a que le dijera a quien había reconocido.

-este es el maldito que intento asesinar a Asami- Korra le dio la hoja y Kuvira la tomo, cuando la vio su semblante cambio a uno de frustración.

-su nombre es Gazhan Wash, nació en corea en el estado de la nación tierra el 23 de febrero de 1971, tiene 41 años, cabello negro, largo y bigote largo, el maldito es parte de la banda de Loto Rojo, conocido y aliado de Zaheer, ese infeliz se dice que mato a mi madre, encendiendo la boutique él fue al último que mi madre vio- Kuvira tenía los ojos rojos y dolor en su mirada, Korra suspiro.

-me gustaría ir mañana a Oakland, quiero ir a las calles donde te dije que pudiera ser que compro la daga, incluso enseñarles la foto por si lo han visto, también iré por mi conocido para poder realizar el interrogatorio en cada empresa Kuvira-

\- ¿Kuvira?, ella es tu jefa ten más respeto estúpida- Korra miraba al joven de lentes y Kuvira se ponía seria, sin mirarlo.

-el que debe tener respeto, eres tu Baatar, yo le permito que Korrita me hable así, no olvides cuál es tu lugar aquí- el joven miro a Kuvira con dolor y suspiro saliendo de ahí, Korra se sintió incomoda.

-lo lamento Korrita, es muy idiota- Korra no dijo nada.

-bueno, me gustaría que empezáramos con las preguntas y el plan de cómo vamos a interrogar a más de 3 millones de personas Korra, si hablamos de todas las empresas que contamos- Korra sonrió.

-tengo a la persona indicada para interrogar y capacitar a todo ese personal, tanto lo haremos en EgoFug, como en tus agencias y en la empresa y las industrias futuro de Asami, todo será planeado y llevado con la mejor confidencialidad, no voy a dejar que les hagan nada, mientras yo este con ustedes, nadie volverá a hacerles daño- Kuvira suspiro y sonrió tomando la mano de Korra.

-gracias Korra, me alegra haberte encontrado- Korra sonrió y empezaron a planear su táctica, mañana iría por Lin Beifong y Suyin Beifong, ella sabía que podía contar con ellas y su táctica militar para identificar al traidor de la familia Sato, eran las mejores junto con Aiwei el mejor amigo de Suyin, todo iba a salir bien y Korra patearía el trasero de aquella persona, que quisiera hacerle daño a su Asami.

* * *

Hipódromo…

-Hablas al celular de la jefa Beifong- Korra sonreía.

-Hola jefa- decia Korra.

\- ¿Korra?, ¿Dónde carajos has estado?, ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? -

-cambie de número, este es mi nuevo número jefa, no hay tiempo de explicar lo haré cuando nos veamos, necesito que Suyin, Aiwei y tu vengan a San Francisco- decia Korra.

-hmmm, nosotros tenemos trabajo, como quieres que dejemos nuestras empresas- Korra sonreía.

-por favor, necesito su ayuda, te aseguro que te pagaran bien e incluso podría ser que te den trabajo de jefa, vamos Lin, se cuánto quieres volver al ejército o por lo menos a la acción, por favor te necesito- podía escuchar la respiración de la mujer por el teléfono.

-yo no puedo irme a vivir a una casa bonita, sabes que tengo a mi esposa y mi familia depende de mí, desde que mi estúpido cuñado decidió unirse a la iglesia, su sueldo es tan mediocre que no ayuda y el bar, no puede mantenerse solo- Korra suspiro.

-te prometo que esto mejorará para todos, no tienes que dejar nada, yo te prometo que esto será un bien para todos- pasaron uno minutos hasta que escucho el suspiro de aceptación de Lin, ella sonrió emocionada.

-está bien enana, ¡pero si solo me haces perder el tiempo!, te juro que…-

\- ¡sí!, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, te veo mañana temprano, iré por ti como a las 9 de la mañana al restaurante, habla con Suyin y Aiwei y tráete a los muchachos de elite, tus muchachos, cuídate y gracias Lin- sin más colgó emocionada y camino hacia las granjas de entrenamiento, donde Asami seguramente estaría entrenando con Mako, estaba feliz, con la ayuda de Lin y su familia, ese maldito sería fácil de atrapar y Asami estaría a salvo y toda la familia Sato, cuando llego pudo ver a Asami cabalgando arriba de esa yegua blanca, Korra sonrió al verla, esa mujer era hermosa, no importa que llevara puesto o si estaba desnuda o desarreglada, ella era hermosa y fantástica, el verla cabalgar con esa mirada atenta, decidida y tan seria, la hacía estremecerse, ya no podía negar más, aunque llevara apenas un mes de conocerla, para ella era lo mejor que pudo haber encontrado, claro que estaba enamorándose de esa mujer, su cuerpo, su cabello, su rostro, su forma de ser, su olor, todo empezaba a amarlo y lo deseaba con todas las ganas posibles, pasarse toda la semana, desayunando, comiendo y cenando juntas, todo el tiempo con ella, aunque la pelinegra trabajara y ella jugara en su teléfono o leyera o cuando la pelinegra no se diera cuenta la mirara por horas, suspirando por verla tan seria y trabajadora, la ojiverde, había robado miles de suspiros y sonrisas de Korra y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba con tanto fervor y amor.

-hola bombón- despertó de su trance, fastidiada al escuchar la voz de ese tipo.

\- hola mariko- se le salió de la nada y abrió sus ojos nerviosa- pe…perdóname, no quise insultarte yo…- pero Mako se echó a reir, mirando a la morena roja.

-así me dice Kuvira, era lógico que aprendieras a decirme así, pero en efecto, me gusta la polla tanto como a Asami- decia mordiéndose los labios, Korra trago saliva.

-dime, ¿apoco no es hermosa mi amiga? - Korra miraba a Asami, que ahora movía con una sensualidad y belleza a su caballo, el cabello de la heredera bailaba con el andar del animal y las caderas de la misma mujer, Korra suspiro sonriendo.

-es más que hermosa- Mako la miro sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué más podría ser? - Korra entrecerró los ojos mirándola con una sonrisa y suspiro.

-es…perfecta- dijo casi en susurro y Mako sonrió, por alguna razón amaba ver que alguien viera de esa forma a su amiga, tal vez solo tal vez podría hacer que Asami fuera libre y feliz de nuevo, pero conociendo a su amiga, era una testaruda a pesar de ser perfecta.

\- tan perfecta como tu Korra- la morena lo miro sorprendida.

-yo no soy perfecta- dijo un poco molesta mirando de nuevo a la mujer, pero ahora su rostro mostraba una enorme tristeza- no soy como ella, ni siquiera soy un prospecto para ella- Mako la miraba sonriendo.

\- ¿enserio piensas eso Korra?- la morena lo miraba intrigada- Korra, mi amiga ha sufrido mucho, desde que su madre murió, ella no era tan seca, prepotente o mimada como cualquier niña rica, como lo es Iroh o Azula- el joven la miraba sonriendo y luego miro a Asami- ella era tan dulce y tierna, amaba verla bailar en el salón del hipódromo, girando con sus faldas largas y su cabello amarrado, mientras reía y reía y el salón se llenaba con su suave y delicada voz, amaba verla siempre con esa sonrisa que la hacía ver como un ángel y que solo de ella podía salir amor y paz- Korra se imaginaba a esa Asami y sonreía- pero hubo alguien que la lastimo tanto, la hizo trizas y lo peor, es que la daño en el peor momento de su vida, su madre había muerto y este infeliz simplemente la humillo y le robo todas…sus ilusiones- Korra miraba la tristeza que Mako mostraba sin dejar de ver a Asami.

\- ella tenía 20 y era su primer amor Aang, el...abuso de ella- Korra abría sus ojos- y no solo se atrevió a hacer eso, sino que, le robo casi 3 millones de yuanes, pero no termino la cosa ahí, cuando su madre murió, el infeliz la humillo de una forma tan vil y cruel en Ciudad Republica, provocando que los paparazzi dijeran apestes de ella y su familia, su madre solo tenía dos días de muerta y este infeliz, nunca la consoló, solo le dijo todo lo que hizo para conseguir su dinero y- Mako se quedó en silencio y Korra noto como rodaba por su mejilla una lagrima y tornaba un color rojo en ella apretando sus puños el joven- arrebatarle como le dijo "tu estrechada y deliciosa inocencia, serás una gran puta"- Mako suspiraba con furia, entonces Korra sintió el mismo coraje, le hubiera encantado conocer a ese infeliz, haría que se tragara cada palabra e insulto que le provoco a Asami.

-durante cuatro años, su hermana, Bolin y yo intentamos que ella volviera a hacer la niña que era, sus hermanos fueron estrictamente protectores con ella, mi pequeña Asami no podía salir sola, no debía conocer a nadie sin que sus hermanos o su padre autorizaran, no solo fue la protección por lo que hizo Aang, sino, que esos malditos de Loto Rojo no querían solamente quedarse con la muerte de la señora Yasuko, no, estos infelices querían matar a la pequeña Asami, que sabía que era la adoración de todos ellos, incluso Kuvira creyó que Aang trabajaba con ellos, pero nunca se hallaron suficientes pruebas contra él, además de que el desapareció después de lo último que hizo, hasta la fecha yo aún le guardo las ganas, para tomarlo y follarlo por detrás hasta sangrarlo y hacer que sienta todo lo que le hizo a mi pequeña niña, no tienes idea Korra como deseo encontrarlo y humillarlo tal y como él lo hizo- Korra carraspeo la garganta y Mako respiro un poco sonriendo, sus nudillos estaban fuertemente apretados.

\- lo siento- dijo el joven y Korra sonrió un poco.

-no pasa nada, yo no lo conozco y ya quiero asesinarlo- Mako rió un poco.

-me siento mejor ahora que tu estas aquí bombón- Korra lo miro.

-sé que Asami y tú, se fueron a la mansión el día de la presentación de las empresas Sato y bueno, ahora tienen un trato beneficioso y placentero- Korra suspiraba.

-no te enojes con ella, yo soy el único confidente que tiene y el anciano Roger- Korra sonrió.

-cuatro años tardamos para que Asami volviera a sonreír con alguno de los dos o con su familia- Korra lo miraba intentando entender.

\- ¿y el quinto? - Mako ensombreció su rostro y la sonrisa desapareció para mirar a la Ingeniera que se iba acercando a ellos, pero su rostro mostraba tristeza, salió un suspiro y se alejó de la cerca.

\- el quinto, nos enseñó a una Asami, que cada día nos decepciona con sus acciones y sombría que la rodea-Mako la miro seria y Korra suspiro entendiendo lo que decia Mako.

-Asami nunca fue grosera, nunca fue prepotente o utilizaba a alguien para el sexo, como lo hizo con Iroh y ahora hace contigo, para mí no me satisface saber qué hace eso, pero sé que contigo- el joven puso su mano en su hombro sonriéndole- ella podrá cambiar, ayúdala Korra, sé que estás enamorada de ella, haz que se enamore de ti bombón- Korra lo miro seria, lo que le pedía era demasiado, ella lo quería, pero había muchas cosas que estaban en contra de esa relación sabía que saldría lastimada o incluso dañara más a Asami, aunque quisiera no hacerle caso, su status, su forma de ser, la actitud de Asami y su pasado era difícil luchar contra eso, ya lo había intentado solo ser su amiga y Asami la había mandado lejos e incluso pedido de la manera más fea, que se fuera a bañar, sin mencionar su familia, seguramente sería acabada si Kuvira o el señor Hiroshi supieran que Korra quería tomar a Asami como su esposa, ¿esposa?, ya estaba soñando tan alto, no podía hacer eso, aunque aquel joven lo pidiera a gritos, ella no iba a lograr a hacer nada, solo su amante y ni siquiera eso, solo su objeto sexual y su guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?, su mirada expresa dolor Mako, ¿Qué le hiciste? - decia Asami limpiando su frente del sudor y mirando a Korra, Mako sonrió y se acercó a Asami para abrazarla y besar su cuello.

-no le hice nada, solo le dije que aún le debo una mamada- Asami le golpeo el pecho y lo alejo de ella furiosa, Korra se empezó a reir negando con la cabeza.

-eres un ¡idiota!, no sé por qué eres mi mejor amigo- Mako la miro con indignación.

-sin mí, no puedes vivir- dijo Mako dándole un beso en la mejilla- cariño te aconsejo que te des una ducha, tu sudor huele exquisito, pero hueles mejor cuando tu esencia sale a flor de piel limpia- Mako se alejó de ellas hiendo al restaurante, Asami lo miraba y luego miro a Korra quien la miraba con tristeza, Asami suspiro, Mako hizo algo.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Qué tienes? – Korra reaccionaba y sonreía.

\- nada, solo me molestaba, ya sabes cómo es- Asami sonrió apretando sus guantes y mirando el suelo.

-sí, es un tonto, pero es buen chico- Korra sonrió.

-sí, claro que lo es- Asami la miro confundida y Korra se empezó a reir.

-vamos a que te bañes, tengo mucho que contarte- Asami asintió y se fueron caminando hasta los vestidores, Korra se sentó en la banca, mientras Asami guardaba sus cosas en su locker y sacaba su toalla, Korra seguía pensando en todo lo que Mako le había dicho, sin duda alguna Mako era una buena persona y ahora entendía más por qué Roger protegía tanto a Asami.

\- ¿Korra? - la morena volteó y miro a Asami con preocupación en su rostro.

-enserio, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Korra sonrió y suspiro.

-nada, es que me puse a pensar en lo del Loto Rojo, quiero matar a esos infelices, no quiero que te pase nada- Asami suspiro y sonrió arrodillándose frente a Korra.

-eres buena como guardaespaldas, se ve que quieres ganarte tus beneficios de todo esto- Asami sonrió, pero Korra la miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡no lo hago por eso! - Asami la miro sorprendida el tono de Korra sonó agresivo.

-me da igual si me pagas o no, o me das una moto o un carro, no quiero que te pase nada Asami, no quiero que Kuvira o Bolin o tu padre sufran, no quiero perder…-Korra abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de su error al ver el rostro de Asami, que estaba agitado y enojado.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir? - dijo Asami furiosa, Korra quito la mirada de ella.

-nada, solo no quiero que te suceda nada- Asami giro el rostro de Korra con fuerza y la obligo a verla, la mirada de la pelinegra mostraba resentimiento y sus ojos estaban brillosos como si quisiera llorar.

\- ¡jamás! escúchame ¡jamás te atrevas a decir que te importo! - Korra abrió sus ojos sorprendida pero rápidamente fulmino a Asami y la enfrento.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?!, que tiene de malo que me importes…dime cual es el problema porque tú me- Asami golpeaba la banca.

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS! - Korra se quedaba con la boca abierta y confundida.

\- ¡CUARTA REGLA NO HABRA AMOR DE POR MEDIO! - grito Asami parándose y abrazándose así misma.

\- ¡cuál es tu problema ante el amor! ¡YO NO SOY AANG! - Asami la miro de inmediato y con los ojos abiertos, sus ojos verdes temblaban y el cuerpo de la heredera igual, Korra sabía que la había cagado, pero no le importo con el ceño fruncido y decidida se acercó a ella tomando ambas manos y pegando sus labios casi a los de ella.

-tú no puedes mentirme, tu mirada, tus gestos, tus sonidos, tu respiración e incluso tu cuerpo al estremecerse contra el mío, me dice lo mucho que deseas ser más que mi compañera sexual, Asami es muy pronto para decirte que cada día me enamoro más de ti, pero en verdad me gustas y muero por amarte, por decirte mi amor, por decirte que eres mía por- de repente Asami soltó sus manos de Korra y le planto una bofetada a la morena, Korra cerro sus ojos sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla, la bofetada había salido tan fuerte que la hizo girar su rostro, suspiro sintiendo su dolor tanto en el pecho como en su rostro, no quiso mirarla, pero le tenía coraje, no entendía por que teniendo tanto, ella se negaba verlo.

\- la has cagado… no quiero que vuelvas a insinuarte, no quiero que te atrevas a besarme o querer seducirme, desde ahora solo eres mi empleada, mi maldita ¡guardaespaldas!, yo soy la Ingeniera Sato y tu…eres Jones- Korra sintió su pecho oprimirse, sabía que esto era mala idea.

-Mako no tenía que decirte de mi vida, por esta lo paso, pero si tú dices algo te juro que haré de tu vida un infierno Jones, lárgate y espérame en el auto con Roger- Korra no se movió, no quería dejar las cosas así, quería decir más, no quería dejar de estar con Asami, aunque fuera en una cama.

-¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES KORRA!- el grito de la heredera sonaba con enojo y su voz se quebraba, ¿Cuánta humillación iba a soportar más?, derrotada se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro sin decir nada, lo que más le dolió fue escuchar después de que salió el llanto de la pelinegra, su pecho se destrozó y se quedó recargada en la pared para que Asami no viera que seguía ahí, le dolía tanto escuchar como Asami salía de nuevo lastimada y todo por su culpa, pero es que no podía creer que Asami no pudiera estar bien, ¿Qué no sintió lo de anoche?, ¿acaso no le gusto la conversación?, ¿las risas?, ¿lo divertido que se la pasaban juntas?, Korra no pudo evitar llorar en silencio, cometió un error fuerte, se enamoró de Asami, ella había roto todas sus reglas y las de la heredera, porque así ella lo quiso, nunca tomo enserio ese trato, solo quería estar con Asami y todo había salido mal, ahora ya no volvería a tener el cuerpo de la heredera y el trato que había conseguido se había ido igual, nuevamente seria Jones y Asami seria Ingeniera Sato y todo había sido su culpa.

* * *

En la limusina…

-¡eres una tonta!- decia Roger molesto, Korra tenía los ojos tristes y miraba el suelo, tenia en las manos su celular y estaba moviéndolo sin mucha gracia.

-durante cinco años, no había visto a mi niña tan feliz, pero tenias que cagarla, tenias que ir rápido, joder Avatar, ¿Qué acaso no haces nada bien?- Korra no decia nada solo estaba triste y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Roger suspiro y le extendió un pañuelo.

-sécate Avatar, es mejor que no te vea así, ya viene- Korra tomaba el pañuelo y limpiaba su rostro, rápidamente se bajaba del auto y se ponía sus lentes, quería evitar enseñarle a la heredera que estaba mal, cuando Asami miro salir a Korra, se dio cuenta de los lentes, ella nunca se había puesto los lentes, era su forma de ser rebelde, sabia que estaba mal y ella era la única culpable, sin importarle se subió, ni siquiera le dijo gracias se metió esperando que ella entrara, pero se sorprendió al ver que la puerta se cerro, Asami sintió su pecho oprimirse, ¿Korra se iría?, bajo la ventana y se dio cuenta que Korra se fue adelante con Roger, el señor miro a Korra y suspiro haciendo una mueca de decepción, Roger miro por el retrovisor a la heredera y pudo ver el molesto y triste rostro de la heredera, pero Roger movió la cabeza en negación y le regalo una mirada fría, lo que hizo a Asami soltar una lagrima y mirar a la ventana, rápidamente Roger subió el vidrio que dividía la cabina de ellos, puso música en la cabina para que Asami pudiera llorar sin ser escuchada y Korra igual, para suerte de ambas la canción que Roger puso, no ayudaba mucho.

(w w wpuntoyoutubepuntocom /watch?v=k2C5TjS2sh4) quiten lo que sobra y pongan los puntos

I must Have Been Love - Roxette

-¿Por qué haces esto?- decia Korra con la voz quebrada, mirando al señor.

It must have been loveeee

\- porque quiero que ella se dé cuenta de esta oportunidad y quiero que tu dejes de ser tan estúpida Avatar- sin más arranco y tomo su rumbo a la mansión, mientras la canción sonaba.

but it's over nooow

Korra recargaba su codo sobre la ventana que había abierto, mientras el aire se llevaba sus lágrimas y su tristeza.

Lay a whispeeer ooon my pillow

Asami cerraba sus ojos mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus níveas mejillas, su corazón desfallecía con la letra de esa canción.

Leave the winter on the ground

-¿Por qué me haces esto Korra?- decia Asami pasando su mano a su rostro intentando olvidar el rostro de la morena.

I wake up lonely, there's air of silence

-¿Por qué me enamore de ti?- susurraba Korra, la ventana de la heredera se abría y entonces Korra podía observar que iba llorando, su corazón se destrozo.

In the bedroom and all around (and all around)

En ese momento ambas se miraban y unían sus miradas, que mostraban tristeza y decepción.

Touch me now, I close my eyeees

And dream awaaay

-Asami…- susurraba la morena, haciendo que Asami pudiera ver sus labios que repetían sus ojos, rápidamente Asami volvía a subir el vidrio volviendo a destrozar su corazón.

It must have been love but it's over noooow

It must have been good but I lost it somehooow

-que estúpida eres Korra- y se tiro a llorar, esperando llegar a la casa y encerrarse en su habitación, no podía pedir irse, no quería dejarla sola, ahora que sabia que estaba en peligro.

It must have been love but it's over now

From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out

¿Por qué era tan difícil?, ¿Por qué el amor era tan duro y cruel?, ¿Por qué no podía ser tan natural y único?.

Make-believing we're together

That I'm sheltered by your heart

¿Cómo olvidar sus besos?...

But in and outside I've turned to water

Like a teardrop in your palm

¿Cómo olvidar su cuerpo y su calor?, que, aunque fuera tan rápido y salvaje, para ella era suficiente donde podía tratar a Asami como suya.

And it's a hard winter's day

I dream away

¿Cómo olvidar su sonrisa?, ¿Cómo soportar el tenerla tan cerca y no poder besar sus labios mientras miraba sus ojos azules?, ¿Por qué era tan tonta?, ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan cruel?

It must have been love but it's over now

(It must have been love but it's over now)

Se jalaba su cabello y gruñía molesta, se limpio el rostro y suspiro fuertemente, pronto llegarían a la mansión y no podía seguir así, tomo otro pañuelo y limpio su rostro, agradecía no usar maquillaje y saber como fingir que no pasaba nada.

It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without

It must have been love but it's over now

Asami se limpió su rostro y se puso un poco de maquillaje y corrector, debía fingir que era una Sato y que nadie, ni nada la podría quebrar.

It's where the water flows

It's where the wind blows

Cuando llegaron, rápidamente Korra bajo y su semblante era serio y seco, abrió la puerta de la heredera, Asami suspiro, tal vez tardo dos minutos en procesar que habían llegado a la mansión y que Korra estaba como si nada.

-¿Ingeniera Sato?- la música aun seguía y Asami bajo del auto y miro a Korra a los ojos.

-todo esta donde sopla el viento- dijo y Korra miro a Asami con tristeza, Asami suspiro y Korra se quedo ahí mirando como se iba la mujer que robaba sus sueños y su amor, ese amor que quería descubrir y que solo se quedaría en la nada.

\- debió ser amor, pero ahora…ya termino Roger- el chofer sonrío triste y asintió.

-pero lo perdiste de algún modo Avatar, buenas tardes- y se metió al auto para dirigirse al estacionamiento.

* * *

En la cocina de la mansion Sato...

Korra suspiro y se metió a la mansión, dando parte a Amón y luego iba directo a la cocina, seguramente igual se habían acabado las comidas juntas, llego y se sentó cabiz baja, se quito su chaqueta y la puso en la silla, quedando solo en la camisa de vestir sin mangas, Pema la vio y sintió tristeza, se acerco a ella con una sonrisa y un plato de mariscos.

-dicen que las penas con pan son buenas- Korra miraba detrás de ella y veía como un plato lleno de mariscos con galletas se acercaba, Korra sonrío y miro a Pema, la señora beso su cabeza.

-gracias Pema, ahora entiendo por que Tenzin esta loco por ti- Pema se empezaba a reir y palmeaba sus hombros.

-dale come, te aseguro que están hechos con amor- Korra se empezó a reir y tomo una galleta salada y tomo los mariscos y comió, gimió al probar el sabor y miro a Pema.

-es lo mas delicioso que eh probado, gracias pema- la señora sonrío y regreso a la cocina, Korra miro su plato y comenzó a comer, en ese momento su felicidad se perdió al ver entrar lo peor de la mansión Sato.

-hola cariño, ¿Por qué tan sola? - Korra suspiro, sintió su estómago doler.

-lárgate de aquí Azula, no estoy de ganas- Korra tomaba su plato y su chaqueta, tenia pensado irse, cuando Azula la tomo de la mano y Korra volteó enojada.

\- ¡dije que me sueltes! - Korra aventaba su plato contra ella, llenando su cuerpo con su comida, en ese momento Iroh entraba y empujaba a Korra contra la pared para luego soltarle una bofetada, Korra iba a responder pero Iroh la tomo del cuello y la atrapo entre su cuerpo, Korra apretó los dientes y miro a Iroh con ira.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO A TU PRINCESA!- Iroh apretaba el cuello de Korra con fuerza, la morena quería defenderse, pero sabia que si lastimaba al joven príncipe, la matarían.

-ella…me molesta- decia apenas con un hilo de voz, cada vez el aire se iba de sus pulmones, Azula sonreía viendo la situación.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA MUJER ASQUEROSA, TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A!-

-¡IROH SUELTALA!- el joven volteaba y veía a Asami, con los ojos abiertos y furiosa, Kuvira estaba aun lado de ella y rápidamente se acercaron sus guardaespaldas quitando las manos de Iroh y apartándolo de ella, Korra se tiro al suelo tosiendo y tratando de respirar, Asami se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros, Kuvira tomo del cuello a Iroh y le jalo el cabello, haciendo gritar al joven.

\- ¡SI VUELVES A TOCAR A KORRA, TE JURO IROH QUE TU REAL CULO SERA DESMEMBRADO POR MI!- Iroh la miro sin entender.

-¡esa estúpida le lanzo comida a Azula, ella tiene que respetarnos somos!- Kuvira alzo la voz.

-¡TU PUTA HERMANA ES ESO, UNA PROSTITUTA!, Korra solo huye de ella y tu golfa hermana viene y trata de seducirla, la atrape haciendo eso y te juro que si vuelves a dejar que esta zorra se acerque a Korra, te juro Iroh que tu real madre se enterara y toda la prensa tendrá una noticia donde mencionaran a la princesa del reino fuego lo golfa zorra prostituta que es, espero te quede claro, ¡chicos! Llévenselos, no quiero verles sus estúpidas caras cerca de nosotros- rápidamente los guardaespaldas se iban con Azula e Iroh, Kuvira se acerco a Korra que aun seguía en el suelo, con las manos agarrotadas en el piso, quería que Asami la soltara, le quemaba su cuerpo, Kuvira se agacho con ella y puso la mano en su hombro, Korra entonces pudo mirarla y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Kuvira y Korra por fin pudo tener un pretexto para empujar sus hombros haciendo que Asami la soltara, la pelinegra sintió su corazón romperse y sus ojos se abrieron, el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con romper en llanto por la acción de Korra.

-estoy bien, hice mal al arrojar el plato encima de Azula- Kuvira se empezó a reir.

-eso fue lo mas noble que has hecho, yo que tu le hubiera dado una patada en su trasero- Korra se empezó a reir junto a Kuvira.

-pensé que comerías conmigo- la voz de Asami sonaba triste, Korra suspiro sin mirarla, si no le decia algo, Kuvira se daría cuenta.

-tenia mucha hambre- fue lo único que dijo, Kuvira frunció el ceño, pero no dijo mas, se paro y suspiro.

-mandare a alguien que limpie este desorden y enviare a pema a que te sirva mas, tranquila Korra come, ¿quieres que también te sirvan a ti Asami?- la pelinegra volvió a mirar a Korra pero esta estaba seria y tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba molesta, ella suspiro y volteó con una sonrisa fingida.

-ahorita que venga Pema, le dire que me haga otra cosa, dile que venga por favor gracias- Kuvira asentía y salía, Korra suspiraba y se ponía su chaqueta, arreglándose su sobre capa y abotonándose su chaqueta, Asami suspiro e intento acercarse.

-lamento lo que hizo Iroh, que bueno que llegamos a tiempo- Korra no decia nada, en ese momento pema llego y vio a Korra.

-hola mis niñas, ya me dijeron lo que paso, tan rico que te estabas comiendo tus mariscos, aquí tienes Korra- la morena le sonrió tomando el plato con lo mismo de hace rato.

-gracias Pema- la mujer le sonrió y miro a Asami.

-me dijo Kuvira que querías otra cosa cariño, ¿dime que deseas comer? - Asami sonrío y miro a Korra que aun seguía quieta mirando el suelo con el plato en sus manos.

-ammm,¿Qué tal si me puedes hacer unas sincronizadas con jamón?- Korra suspiraba, pema se le quedaba viendo sin entender ¿Cómo iba a comer eso?, sin mas asintió y las dejo solas, cuando Asami giro con su sonrisa para ver a Korra, vio que esta se dirigía por el pasillo, Asami sintió su mundo romperse y corrió a alcanzarla.

-Korra- la morena se detuvo y giro lentamente.

-¿desea algo Ingeniera Sato?- Asami la miraba con tristeza, le dolía ver a Korra tan seria y con esa mirada tan sombría.

\- a ti- susurro, Korra fingió no oír, cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

-iré a comer a mi habitación, debería volver al comedor, seguramente Pema llegara con sus ja… sus sincronizadas- y Asami toco su pecho suspirando, bajando la mirada.

-te veo mañana- y se iba abrazándose, Korra la miro irse, su mirada estaba triste y le dolía lo que Asami hacia, era tan bipolar, ¿quería que comiera con ella? ¿Qué no se acuerda lo que le hizo?, ¿también debía aguantar sus cambios de humor?, ¡no!, ya no mas, se metió a su habitación, sinceramente el hambre se había ido, solo puso la comida en la mesa de noche y se fue a sentar tapando su rostro en medio de la oscura habitación fría.

* * *

GRACIAS DISFRUTEN Y CUIDENCE LES MANDO UN BESO :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hola no que paso, pero creo que no se pueden ver sus review y los que eh recibido han sido por inbox, déjenme les agradezco enserio gracias por tener la delicadeza de enviarme sus respuestas por ahí y lamento las personas que han publicado sus reviews :c pero no eh podido verlos y eso me pone muy triste u.u yo estaba emocionada cuando lo sube, incluso pensé que se habían molestado o algo asi :c

No podré contestar sus review hasta que me salgan o terminen de contestar, porque no son muchos, igual veré por qué no me deja aunque me comento mi novia que luego asi se pone la página y pues gracias por ver el capítulo anterior c: si note la tanta gente que llego, a los que tuvieron la delicadeza para enviarme inbox, les contestare su inbox en cuanto suba este capítulo C: gracias por ser tan lindos y dedicarme un minuto de su tiempo en contestarme y sobre todo hablarme por ahí, muchos dicen que no les dejaban subir sus review, como les digo no tengo idea por qué, pero estoy agradecida de que insistieron por inbox, si seguimos asi, por favor no duden en enviarme más inbox para que yo pueda contestárselos por review de capitulo ¿ok?, cuídense y bueno dejamos las otras preguntas aún abiertas.

* * *

Los personajes de Legend of Korra no me pertenecen

FIC AU (Advertencia este capitulo contiene escenas M para tu comodidad si no deseas leer se pondra una insignia con (M), si gustas omitir, gracias)

* * *

Viernes pasada la semana

Oficina de Industrias Futuro...

 ** _"entonces…_**

 ** _¿este sábado me darás mi cita?"-Bella_**

 _"si…estoy impaciente…_

 _Ya quiero que sea mañana-Korra_

 ** _"jajaja, paciencia…_**

 ** _¡en realidad no!..._**

 ** _yo también quiero verte"-Bella_**

Korra estaba sonriendo e iba a escribir cuando…

-Korra, necesito que vengas- la morena volteó y miro a la heredera, que estaba en su escritorio de su oficina, podía notar a distancia lo molesta que estaba, suspiro y dejo su teléfono en el sofá, para acercarse a ella.

-dígame, que desea Ingeniera Sato- Asami suspiraba con tristeza, la semana había sido espantosa, Korra era indiferente, seca y cortante, ni siquiera la miraba y solo estaba cerca cuando Asami lo requería, todo el tiempo la quería con ella, pero a pesar de tener una mente tan privilegiada, en esos momentos su mente la traicionaba y no le daba una idea razonable para mantenerla con ella, miro el teléfono y luego a Korra que la miraba sin expresión alguna.

\- Kuvira me ha pedido que te pregunte por los resultados del interrogatorio de cada empleado y por tu amiga Lin Beifong- Korra sonreía un poco.

-si, ella esta impresionaba con los resultados, realmente todos sus empleados son devotos a ustedes, aunque aun faltan interrogar y capacitar los de la mansión, pero bueno eso será el lunes de la semana que viene- Asami suspiro y sonrío igual.

-si, ya quiero que acabe la semana, ha sido muy…pesada- Asami la miro con tristeza y Korra carraspeo la garganta para apartar su mirada.

-bueno ehm, ¿Qué desea Kuvira con Lin?- Asami le sonrió.

-dijo que su profesionalismo es sorprendente, sin olvidar a Aiwei, con su táctica de distinguir las mentiras en las personas y Suyin, dice que le gusta su espíritu de lucha y dominación, quiere saber si ellos buscan empleo en sus agencias de seguridad, como líderes y encargados de las agencias que se encuentran en Oakland- Korra sonrió con emoción, Asami adoro esa sonrisa, después de la semana volvió a ver la luz en los ojos en Korra.

-¡oh ellas estarán emocionadas!- dijo Korra tomando su teléfono y olvidándose de Asami.

-¿a quien le marcas?- dijo Asami sonriendo.

-¡A LIN!, quiero decirle lo que me ha dicho Ingeniera- Korra marco y rápido perdió su vista de Asami.

-¿hola Lin?, ¡JODER ADIVINA LO QUE ME HA DICHO MI JEFA!, ¡SI!, ¡QUIERE KUVIRA QUE SEAN SUS JEFAS DE LAS AGENCIAS DE OAKLAND!, ¡TE LO DIJE, ESA CHICA ES FANTASTICA!- Asami se sintió mal al escuchar como Korra alababa a Kuvira, últimamente tenia mas acercamiento con ella, estaba celosa, jugaba con sus manos esperando que Korra terminara de alabar a su hermana.

-¡jaja lo se!, ¡HABLARE CON ELLA PARA DECIRLE CUANDO QUIEREN QUE VENGAN!, jajaja ¡SEGURO!, mañana iré con alguien a Zaofu, jajaja es fenomenal, quiero que la conozcan y si, mañana me tendrás cantando sin paga ¡TE QUIERO JEFA!- y colgó la llamada, Asami sentía su corazón oprimirse, ¿a quién se llevaría Korra?, ¿es fenomenal?, ¿iba a presentarle a alguien?, ¿Quién?, Asami estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Korra que le hablaba.

-Ingeniera- rápidamente Asami despertó y miro a Korra.

-lo… lo siento es que estaba ammm, ¿dime que paso?- Korra se quedo sorprendida.

-amm bueno, le dije a Lin y vaya que lo tomo bien, hablare con Kuvira y le avisare a Lin para ver cuando quiere que venga- Asami se empezó a reir.

-eso es genial Korra, me alegra que esto ayude a tus amigos- Korra suspiro.

-no solo son mis amigos, son…- Korra sonrió- son mi familia- Asami suspiro y su curiosidad no pudo aguantar.

\- me alegra oír eso, ¿mañana iras a verlas no?- Korra sonrió y se alejo hacia el sofá.

-si, mañana será un día maravilloso, ya quiero que sea mañana- dijo Korra viendo su teléfono y escribiendo rápidamente en el, Asami alzo la ceja, ¿Qué era tan importante que robaba la vista de Korra y su atención?.

-si, escuche que mañana les presentaras a alguien, ¿podría saber quien?- la pregunta fue muy directa y se golpeo mentalmente, Korra suspiro y miro de reojo a la Ingeniera.

-amm, bueno yo…- no termino cuando el comunicador de Asami sonó con la voz de Angie.

-Ingeniera, Varrick se encuentra en la sala de reuniones, dice que quiere hablar con usted sobre un nuevo invento- Asami suspiro molesta y contesto por el comunicador.

-¡TE DIJE QUE DIJERAS QUE NO ESTABA!- y colgó, Korra la miro y suspiro decepcionada, Asami se dio cuenta y se sintió mal.

-perdóneme señorita Sato- dijo Angie por el comunicador y este se desconecto, Asami se toco sus sienes, en ese momento Korra se paro tosiendo, Asami siguió sin mirarla y sin dejar de tocar su frente.

-iré al baño, no tardo Ingeniera Sato- Korra rápidamente iba por la habitación, iba abrir la puerta y Asami la detuvo.

-sabes que yo tengo baño privado y que puedes entrar en él - dijo Asami un poco dolida, Korra suspiro.

-descuide Ingeniera, prefiero usar el de los empleados, el mismo que usa Angie, ese es suyo y de nadie mas- y salía dejando a Asami sola, la pelinegra suspiro, esto era lo peor que le había sucedido, Korra era cruel con ella, pero ella tenia la culpa.

De repente el teléfono de Korra sonó y Asami giro su rostro para ver el teléfono en el sofá y ver que prendía la pantalla, lo dejo pasar y no pasaron unos segundos cuando volvió a sonar, fastidiada se paro, tal vez era Opal, lo tomo entre sus manos y observo el nombre de…

-deberías llamarte mejor Perra- dijo Asami al ver el nombre de Bella con fuego en los ojos, miro la puerta un momento, tenia el tiempo exacto para hacer algo que no le importaba verse mal, rápidamente intento desbloquear el teléfono de la morena con un aparato en su escritorio especial para ello, con facilidad lo hizo y entro al WhatsApp de Korra, abrió el de Bella y sus ojos se hundieron en lagrimas y celos.

 _ **"¡me da gusto que suceda eso!**_

 _ **oh Korra, ya quiero verte mañana**_

 _ **y poder darte personalmente**_

 _ **"esos masajes"-Bella**_

-¡maldita!- dijo Asami entre dientes y apretó el teléfono con sus manos, rápidamente escribió en el teléfono.

 _"no consideras que es…_

 _¿muy pronto? -Korra_

 ** _"oh perdóname…_**

 ** _no quise ofenderte, claro que…_**

 ** _me encantaría conocer a tu familia_**

 ** _y después jaja, bueno tu sabes_**

 ** _es solo que me es difícil_**

 ** _con el cuerpo que tienes"-Bella_**

 _"hmmm si claro…_

 _Pero no soy alguien tan fácil…_

 _Deberías esperar Bella-Korra_

Asami estaba furiosa, esa mujer estaba siendo tan descarada con la sureña, rápidamente escucho la voz de Korra en el pasillo, se alarmo y borro los mensajes incluyendo los de Bella y dejo el teléfono en el sofá, rápidamente corrió a su escritorio pero para su torpeza y su zapatilla, se atoro en una parte del mueble y en un grito cayo al suelo, tirando encima de ella la silla y papeles sobre ella.

-¡ASAMI!- Korra abrió la puerta con la pistola en la mano y no vio donde estaba la Ingeniera.

-auch…aquí estoy- dijo levantando una mano, Korra corrió y miro en el suelo a Asami envuelta entre cosas, rápidamente se arrodillo y trato de ayudarla a parar, pero gimió de dolor y miro su pie.

-mierda- dijo Asami y Korra la miro sorprendida.

-wow, que boquita- Asami la miro ruborizada.

-¿te duele aquí?- dijo Korra tocando su tobillo, Asami volvió a gemir de dolor y asintió.

-demonios, Angie por favor dile a Roger que prepare el auto, vamos a ir al doctor- Angie rápidamente se fue a su escritorio y Korra paso las manos de Asami por su cuello y la cargo en modo nupcial para sacarla de ahí.

-tranquila Ingeniera, ahorita vamos con un doctor, espero y no se haya roto el pie- Asami suspiro y apego su rostro al pecho de Korra, su olor, volvía a sentir su olor y su calor, Korra iba hacia la puerta y en eso su teléfono sonó, Korra salto.

-oh mi teléfono- rápidamente camino con Asami en brazos y la pelinegra sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, si Bella decia algo, seguramente tendría problemas la pelinegra, Korra tomo su teléfono y lo metió dentro de sus pantalones y salió con Asami en brazos de Industrias Futuro.

Dos horas después…

-el doctor le dijo que reposo, es un esguince, solo necesita tres días para que el esguince mejore pronto- dijo Korra a Kuvira.

-menos mal, que solo fue eso, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Asami abría los ojos tragando saliva.

-amm, es que fui al baño- Korra suspiro y miro a Kuvira.

-si yo hubiera estado ahí, esto no hubiera pasado- Kuvira la miro extraña.

-de que hablas, esto no es tu culpa, los accidentes pasan y aunque estuvieras ahí, no creo que hubieras podido hacer nada, ¿sabes que hubieras hecho?- Asami sintió su espalda tener calambres, ella se imaginaba a Korra furiosa con ella y gritándole por tomar su teléfono.

-reírte como tonta, por que esta mensa se cayo- dijo Kuvira sonriendo, Korra sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-no creo que me hubiera reído, pero hubiera podido detener su caída- Kuvira sonrió.

-tal vez, pero bueno las cosas pasaron y ella esta bien, es mejor que vayamos a descansar, ¿estas lista para mañana?- Asami miro a Korra y sintió tanto dolor ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillar.

-¡si!, mañana es un día fantástico- Asami bajo la mirada y agacho su rostro a su almohada, Korra y Kuvira se quedaron confundidas.

-¿esta todo bien Asami?- dijo Kuvira y Asami se tapo más el rostro.

-si, por favor déjenme descansar- Kuvira se quedo muy confundida, Korra suspiro y fue la primera en desaparecer de ahí, Kuvira observo la actitud de Korra, ella hubiera sido la primera en quedarse.

-bueno hermanita, descansa- y sin más salió, Korra estaba afuera en la sala sentada y Kuvira la miro.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- Korra la miro.

-bueno, no se esta semana ha estado muy estresada, pero ya se le pasara Kuvira, aquí me quedare por si necesita algo- Kuvira sonrió y se fue, la morena se sentó en el sofá, suspiro y espero a que cayera la noche para poder irse a su habitación, mientras tanto seguiría platicando con Bella.

* * *

Dos horas después…

-nhhh no- Asami se encontraba gimiendo de dolor, entre sus sueños veía a Korra con Bella en una habitación del hotel, su hotel, la pelinegra iba a toda velocidad a esa recamara, iba a detener a Korra, cuando abrió la puerta y empezó a escuchar gemidos, ella se encendió de ira y camino hasta encontrar la habitación.

-ahhh- Asami le ardía el cuerpo, sentía su cuerpo temblar y su pecho llenarse de fuego, Korra tenía a Bella en cuatro y ella estaba tomando su trasero apretándoselo y penetrándola con fuerza, su cuerpo sudaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados apretados y los labios abiertos con un hilo de saliva en la comisura de esos labios carnosos.

-¡BASTA!- Korra abría los ojos y comenzaba a reir.

-¿disfrutas viendo Asami?- la pelinegra se acercaba a ella y quitaba las manos de Korra del trasero de Bella.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?, yo te amo, por favor detente- Korra la tomaba de ambas manos, sin dejar de moverse sobre Bella.

-ella me ofrece mas que tú, a ti nadie te quiere, por eso jugo contigo él- Korra sonreía malévolamente y miraba detrás de Asami, la pelinegra sentía su cuerpo estremecerse.

-Hola Asami- la pelinegra sintió su miedo correr por todo su cuerpo, su garganta tenia un nudo atorado, poco a poco volteó y su corazón se oprimió temblando de miedo al ver a Aang, sonriéndole y acercándose a ella.

-Aang…que…que haces- la voz de Asami temblaba al sentir las manos de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo, de repente sintió el aliento y los jadeos de Korra sobre su oreja, ella volteó y se encontró a Korra, encima de Bella sin dejar de moverse y con una sonrisa perversa mordiéndose el labio.

-ella se siente mejor que tú, que estúpida fui al perder…ahhh…al perder el tiempo contigo- los ojos de la heredera se humedecían y Aang la hacia mirarlo, la ceja de ese hombre se alzaba y con la otra mano comenzaba a romper el botón de su pantalón.

-recordemos viejos tiempos Asami- la pelinegra sintió su pecho oprimirse, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a gritar fuerte.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- despertó de golpe, agitada y empapada de su sudor, no podía respirar sentía que todo le daba vueltas y no reconocía su habitación, miraba por todos lados y tenia tanto miedo, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Korra hiendo hacia ella.

-Ingeniera que paso- Asami comenzó alejarse de ella, no podía reconocerla, solo quería alejarse de Aang.

-¡NO ME TOQUES, DEJAME AANG!- gritaba Asami entre llanto y gritos, Korra se sorprendió.

-esta delirando- y rápidamente se sentó, aunque Asami la golpeara, como pudo la tomo entre sus brazos.

-¡ASAMI SOY YO KORRA!- pero Asami seguía gritándole, diciéndole que la soltara, que no le hiciera daño, Korra tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la acerco a ella y le grito casi en furia.

-¡ASAMI CARAJO SOY KORRA!- Asami con lagrimas en los ojos se detuvo y miro los ojos azules de Korra, se quedo viéndolos así y sintió su pecho explotar, ahí estaba ella, todo había sido una pesadilla, muy real.

-Korra…- dijo con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Korra suspiro y acaricio sus mejillas.

-que pasa Asami, ¿que hizo ese maldito?- Asami sentía su respiración al tope y las manos calientes de Korra.

-bésame- Korra se quedo sorprendida.

-por favor bésame Korra-la voz de Asami se quebró y rápidamente Korra unió sus labios con los de ella, el beso fue desesperado por Asami, puso sus manos en el cabello de la morena y la pegaba con fuerza a ella, Korra sentía la desesperación de la pelinegra debía calmarla.

-Asami…nhnn…Asam- pero no la dejaba hablar, la estaba besando con desesperación, Korra sentía su miembro alterarse, sus besos como fueran eran para ella adictivos, pero podía sentir la tristeza y el miedo que la heredera estaba sintiendo.

-Asami por favor- y la separo, en ese momento Asami comenzó a llorar y se tapo sus ojos.

-perdóname, es que fue tan real el sueño y Aang quería, quería volver a abusar de mi y- en eso Korra la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a ella.

-¡Asami escúchame!- Asami la volvió a ver.

-jamas, escúchame ¡jamas! Dejare que el se te acerque, el día que intente hacerlo, yo lo matare con mis propias manos-Asami comenzaba a llorar, Korra la tomo del rostro y acerco sus labios a los de Asami, ahora el beso fue lento y despacio, salado por las lagrimas de la heredera.

-Korra…- la morena no la dejo hablar y la volvió a besar, el beso subía de tono de nuevo, pero era sutil, metió su lengua dentro de su boca haciéndola gemir, termino acostándola y ella se subió sobre ella, Asami abrió sus piernas y sintió el pene de Korra muy duro y marcado en su ropa, ella gimió y aparto un poco su rostro para mirar esa parte, Korra empezó a moverse sobre ella, los roces eran placenteros, la ropa, su bulto, en segundos se estaba mojando, sentía su intimidad caliente cada vez que sentía el bulto de Korra rozarse una y mil veces mas sobre ella, hundiéndose, lo había extrañado.

-Nnhh Korra- dijo jadeando y abriendo lo más que pudo las piernas puso sus manos en la cadera de esta, apretando el cinturón y jalándolo hacia ella, para sentirla más fuerte.

-Asami…-dijo Korra comenzando a jadear con fuerza, solo la fricción las hacía temblar y sentir tanto placer.

\- ¿Asami? - la puerta se abrió y ambas miraron hacia la puerta asustadas.

-wow, ¿enserio?, ¿aquí? - dijo Mako sonriendo, Korra sintió su cuerpo temblar y se bajó de inmediato de Asami, la pelinegra gimió de decepción y miro a Mako entrar a la habitación, su ira despertó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo molesta.

-jajaja, perdón si interrumpí su apasionado momento, pero desde hace una semana no me has hablado y me dijo Kuvira lo que te sucedió en el pie, solo quiero saber como estás y veo…- miro a Korra mordiéndose el labio al ver el enorme bulto entre sus pantalones- que estas demasiado bien- Korra se tapo con sus manos su entrepierna.

-¡ni se te ocurra!- dijo Asami, Mako la miro y sonrío.

-tranquila, se que eso no es para mi, en fin estaré en la habitación de enfrente vigilando que Kuvira no las descubra y pondré seguro en tu puerta por si acaso, buenas noches señoritas- y sin mas salía de ahí, Korra suspiro y Asami se acostó de nuevo en la cama, ambas no dijeron nada, hasta que Korra tosió.

-creo que debo irme- Asami la miro y suspiro apartando su mirada.

-si...- fue lo único que dijo, Korra suspiro y camino despacio para irse de ahí, iba abrir la puerta cuando.

\- no la pienso dejar sola Ingeniera- Asami miro a Korra.

-el no volverá a acercarse a usted- Asami lo miro respirando con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?- Korra sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro, giro para mirarla y caminar hasta sentarse a un lado de ella.

-por que mientras sea tu guardaespaldas y sea yo quien te de placer, nadie…te pondrá una mano encima, por que me perteneces- y antes de que dijera algo Korra la beso nuevamente en un apasionado y profundo beso.

(M) Inicio

* * *

En lo que menos se dieron cuenta Korra ya estaba desnuda sobre ella y tenia las piernas de Asami abiertas a los lados, cuidando de no lastimar su pie que estaba reposado en una almohada, Korra se impulsaba con sus dedos delos pies, de adelante hacia atrás, metiendo su miembro hasta el fondo de Asami, la heredera no hacia ruidos solo tenia los labios cerrados reprimiendo sus gemidos , su cabeza la tenia aun lado entre las almohadas, mientras Korra mordía y chupaba su cuello disfrutando de la sensación que le ofrecía Asami con su cuerpo, después de una semana difícil, volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos, pero algo era distinto, ninguna de las dos era agresiva, solo estaban disfrutando del calor y las vibraciones de sus cuerpos.

-nnhh ahh Korra- salió un gemido ahogado de sus labios, las manos de Asami se pusieron en la espalda baja de Korra pasando delicadamente sus uñas sin lastimarla, sus ojos se encontraron y se unieron sus labios en un ardiente beso muy apasionado y casi tierno.

-¿estas bien?- dijo Korra moviéndose lento y en círculos dentro de Asami, la Ingeniera asintio mirando el rostro enrojecido de la morena sin expresion alguna, algo era diferente, esta sensación tan plena en su pecho y los movimientos profundos pero lentos de Korra la llenaban de placer y ¿amor?, soltaba pequeños gemidos al sentir como el miembro de Korra se movía dentro de su vientre, podía sentir el calor que emanaba.

-¡Nhhh!...jamas estuve mejor...- dijo sin dejar de ver a Korra, su piel ardía con la fricción de la morena, la ojiazul atrapo de nuevo su boca, y comenzó a chupar la lengua de Asami, provocando que gimiera de nuevo, sus embestidas comenzaron a hacer mas rápidas y profundas, los gemidos de Asami eran mas ruidosos y deliciosos para Korra, podía sentir como a pesar de traer el condon, podía sentir la humedad de Asami llenar su miembro, sentía que esta vez, no era solo sexo las que las estaba uniendo, era como si Korra le estuviera haciendo el amor y Asami estuviera a su merced diciendo con su cuerpo, su temblar, sus sonidos y sus besos, "hazme el amor", la morena se sentía también haciendo esto, le encantaba esa sensación, para ella era lo mejor del mundo Asami, era lo mejor para ella.

-ahhh…Korra- la morena sonrío, la mirada de Asami y sus gemidos eran diferentes, era como si deseara esto tanto como lo estaba sintiendo, la morena entendió ese gemido y soltó su lengua para estirar su labio muy delicadamente y comenzó a mover su caderas, un poco más rápido.

-lo que tu quieras haré Sami - la pelinegra apartó la mirada al escuchar el sobrenombre, "esto estaba mal", estaba siendo tan romántico y su cuerpo reaccionado fácilmente a este sentimiento, con el ceño fruncido, Asami reprimio sus gemidos cerrando sus ojos, apreto la cadera de Korra para sentir profundamente las embestidas de la morena que comenzó a embestirla con rapidez y un poco de rudeza pero solo un poco, Asami comenzó a gemir mas fuerte y ahora se habia puesto en su oído sin dejar de apretar su cadera y traerla hacia ella, necesitaba llegar, deseaba unirse a Korra en un solo cuerpo, su desesperacion y el sudor de ambas la hacía delirar cada vez sus ruidos eran muy sonoros y estaba segura que alguien podría oírlos, "pero no importaba", Korra volvió a besarla, sus gemidos ahora si eran fuertes y se perdían en la boca de Korra, esa sensación de sentir su boca contra la suya la hacía desfallecer, Korra era suya, esta noche cada vez gritaba más y más con fuerza, Korra estaba cada vez mas excitada por la deliciosa y sorprendente situación, el estarla penetrando mientras comía esos dulces labios y gemidos de la pelinegra, la motivaba a moverse hasta dentro de la cavidad de Asami, "cada vez llenaba ese amor prohibido", ese amor que con cada embestida que daba en ese punto débil y sensible de la heredera, la hacia gemir hasta casi quedar sin aliento, donde la morena disfrutaba creyendo que cada gemido, cada respiracion le pertenecia más.

-nmh Korra...Korra- no podía entenderse del todo bien los gemidos de Asami, pero ella sabia que ya iba a venirse.

-córrete…córrete a mi alrede…dor- dijo Korra soltándola un poco, que fue lo mejor del momento por que Asami gimió en un hilo de voz y deliciosamente, unas cuantas embestidas y de repente sintió como su miembro comenzó a estrecharse por la vagina de Asami, los movimientos eran apretados y Asami comenzó a gritar, soltando la boca de Korra y puso sus manos en la nuca de la morena.

-más rápido…más …aahhh…!más!- y Korra dio una ultima embestida profundamente y todo su semen se soltó dentro del condon sintiendo como los jugos de Asami y su liberación se soltaban en contra de su miembro y el grito gutural de ambas, el aire pedía entrar en sus pulmones, pero era difícil, Korra cayo sobre Asami agitada, fatigada, exhausta por su triunfante acontecimiento y control de la situación donde hizo una vez mas a la mujer que amaba suya, su pene palpitaba y la vagina y el clítoris de Asami igual, sentía lo caliente que se encontraban ambas partes intimidas y era agradable, Asami acaricio su cabello, ese cabello castaño largo y mojado, le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de Korra sobre ella, algo había cambiado y sentía que esta vez "hicieron el amor" y el miedo recorrió su cuerpo, ahora mas que nunca podia dejarla ir con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

(M) Fin

* * *

-no quiero que mañana salgas con Bella- soltó de golpe Asami, Korra se quedo petrificada, ¿Cómo sabia que saldría con ella?, se recargo en sus manos y la miro a centimetros, la mirada de Asami era distinta, era como si viera a Korra con amor, sus ojos brillaban, su piel aunque sudada se veía que temblaba delicadamente, como teniendo terror al imaginarse que el calor, el cuerpo de la morena desapareciera para siempre y tal vez... así seria.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin expresión y con confusión en su voz, Asami trago saliva y tomo las mejillas de Korra volviendo a besarla, esperando que la morena no la alejara y que no hizo nada, ni siquiera sus labios hicieron movimiento, sabía Asami que la morena estaba molesta.

-que no quiero que salgas con Bella mañana, quiero que le canceles o que le digas que estarás aquí pero por favor no salgas con ella- Korra la miro confusa, una parte de ella quería sonreirle, decirle que no se preocupara que se quedaria sobre ella haciendole el amor y que nunca más volveria a ver a la chica castaña, pero otra parte de ella estaba molesta, quería saber ¿comó es que Asami sabía de su cita con Bella?.

-¿Cómo sabes que saldré con ella?- Asami suspiraba y acariciaba sus hombros con temor, si ya le había pedido esto, debía decir todo sin miedo y aceptando las consecuencias, pero estaba segura que tal vez, terminarian las cosas para su beneficio de ella, quería creer que Korra dejaría que esto pasara y tal vez le dijera "esta bien, no ire me quedo", que ¿podria perder?.

-cuando fuiste al baño, tome tu teléfono le mande unos mensajes, por que ella es muy facilita y dijo que te daría masajes, le dije que era muy pronto y que no debía ser impaciente, dijo que se sentía apenada y que la disculparas que no pensaras que era una zorra, bueno no dijo eso pero que le encantaría conocer a tu familia, borre los mensajes cuando escuche tu voz por el pasillo, rápidamente corrí y fue cuando me tropecé y me torcí el pie- Korra estaba en shock, ¿se torció el pie por ver sus mensajes?, ¿había tomado su celular?, ¿Cómo se atrevió a mandarle mensajes a Bella?

-lo lamento, pero es que no quiero que la veas- sintió su corazón latir con fuerza debía decirlo- quédate... conmigo – dijo Asami, sin dejar de acariciar su nuca, quería besarla pero Korra la miro, pudo ver lo que pretendia Asami, quería obtener otro beso de sus labios, pero Korra se sentia atada, "agarro su telefono y le mande mensajes a bella", lo peor es que no es que mandara mensajes por celos, "ella negaba esos celos" y otra vez por lo menos ella pensó o sintio que le estaba ordenando que no debía ver a Bella, "Korra era su propiedad", ¡NO! Korra no era propiedad de nadie, nunca se vendio con Asami y ella estaba rompiendo todas sus reglas y Asami igual aunque lo negara de la manera mas ruin, no aguanto más esta situación, saco su pene de Asami y se quito el condon, iba a quitarse y Asami la atrapo con sus piernas y sus brazos, su corazón latia con fuerza, el miedo la invadio, no podia dejar que Korra se fuera asi.

-¡eehh ¿Korra?!- grito en su desesperación con duda en su voz, la morena no la veia, pero su semblante era seco y sin vida -por favor...Korra no... te enojes- la morena la miro con resentimiento en su mirada- lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero es que- la tomo del rostro, pero Korra no la dejo terminar.

-es que, ¿Qué?, por que no entiendes Asami, ¡yo quiero a Bella!- los ojos de Asami se abrieron con fuerza y sus manos cayeron al suelo y solto el agarre de sus piernas, la morena la tomo de sus manos apretandolas mientras se hundia en ella furiosa.

-con ella no me interesa ahorita tener sexo, solo quiero conocerla, ella es gentil, es linda, es sincera y no me insulta, no me humilla, no me utiliza, el dinero entre nosotras no existe, no hay ningún trato y ningún beneficio, solo existe la posibilidad de amor Asami y es lo que quiero, ¿tú que quieres?, ¿Qué consigues con tus celos?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- Korra tenia los brazos de Asami apretados contra ella, Korra estaba furiosa y roja de la cara, Asami se sentía morir por las reacciones y las palabras de Korra, por que Korra quería lastimarla, quería herirla, en un momento a otro Asami estallo en celos y rabía, ¡bella no era mejor que Asami!, en muchos aspectos ni se acercaba a la imagen de la heredera, Korra estaba equivocada y Asami se defendio.

-pues si tanto quieres a Bella en tu vida, ¡deja de cogerme! - Korra se empezó a reir y sé paro de la cama, buscaba su bóxer y se los puso.

-no te cogí Asami, tuvimos sexo, no eres una puta, nunca te trate como puta, para mi tiene algo el que hagamos esto, tal vez no amor, pero el sexo contigo es placentero es delicioso, disfruto tomarte entre mis brazos y hacerte mía y sabes que, soy una mentirosa al decirte que no siento amor por ti por que esta vez yo no lo sentí como sexo, esta vez creí solo por un momento creí que habíamos "hecho el amor" - Asami respiraba con velocidad, quería decir que ella también lo sintió así, pero la maldad dentro de ella gano, el miedo que sentía por la palabra amor, nuevamente nublo su razón e incremento su odio.

-¡entiende esto!, ¡nunca seré tuya!, ¡yo no le pertenezco a nadie!, yo no hago el amor ¡JAMAS ME QUEDARIA CON ALGUIEN COMO TU!- dijo Asami mirando feo a Korra, nuevamente ahí estaba la Asami hiriente y cruel, Korra suspiro camino de nuevo hacia ella, sin importarle estar desnuda y tomo su mejilla con sus manos, delicadamente, Asami no aparto su mano, queria sentir la delicadeza de esa mano caliente, aunque su mente le gritara que debía alejarla, la peliengra y su corazón decian que no, que siguiera ahi por el resto de sus vidas.

-es triste ver…como una hermosa flor de jazmín como tu…quiera ser un triste tronco de espinas venenosas, siento tristeza por ti cariño mio y me duele en el alma que no quieras aceptar que tambien me amas, como yo te amo a ti - Asami abrio sus ojos con el corazón en la mano, sus ojos expresaban odio y una rabía descomunal por Korra, pero en el alma, esas palabras dolian y ardian como el mismo infierno, Korra se paraba y tomaba sus pantalones, su sostén, su camiseta no la encontraba así que lo dejo pasar, luego entraría en la habitación de la heredera para encontrarla, afuera estaba su chaqueta así que se la pondría solo para llegar a su habitación, miro una vez más a Asami y le sonrió.

-espero hayas disfrutado este último momento Ingeniera- Asami no la miro estaba cruzada de brazos- porque se ha roto nuestro acuerdo, mañana le diré a Bella que quiero que sea mi novia, quiero que sea mía de todas las formas…posible, tal vez solo así logre arrancarte de mi alma, lamento haber roto nuestro acuerdo, pero admito que yo desde el inicio, lo rompi, "me enamore de ti perdidamente Asami" - Korra suspiraba y abría la puerta pero antes de salir.

-felicidades…espero sean muy felices ambas- fue todo lo que dijo Asami con la voz quebrada, ¿por que no dijo mas de todo lo que dijo Korra?, muy simple sabía que haria que la morena sintiera dolor en su corazón, tanto a ella como Korra sabían que se lastimaban, pero si la pelinegra no quería nada con ella, lo mejor era poner las cosas como son y dejar que todo tomara su curso.

-estúpida- dijo Asami llorando en su cama, odiando a Korra, de sus cobijas saco la camiseta de la morena y se la llevo a su nariz, inhalando el aroma de la morena, comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba la prenda, sintiendo su dolor y viendo como por su culpa se iba de sus manos esa chica que había despertado muchas cosas que no pensó volver a sentir, ¿por que odiaba al amor?, ¿por que por un hombre ella había cambiado así?, ¿por que no podía ser feliz con Korra?, ¿por que se negaba a reconocer que tambien necesitaba a la morena?, ¿por que seguia siendo una Asami que no reconocia?, ¿por que no podia volver hacer la dulce y tierna Jazmín que su madre y el amor de su familia la había hecho hace muchos años?, ¿por que tenia que alejar a su guardaespaldas y ahora al amor de su vida?.

* * *

Zaofu 9 de la noche Sábado…

-pensé que traerías a alguien- dijo Lin alzando la ceja y viendo a Korra y Opal solas.

-lo se, pero tuve complicaciones- Dijo Korra sonriendo.

-hmm bueno, ¿cantaras algo?- Korra negó con la cabeza.

-perdóname pero prefiero solo beber, deja que Opal cante unas románticas por favor- Lin movió la cabeza y solo abrazo a Korra y se la llevo al bar, Opal estaba preocupada por su hermana, la morena había regresado de la mansión triste y se la había pasado llorando casi toda la tarde.

-Hola Opal- la voz de Jinora apareció y Opal abrazo a la niña.

-Hola Jin- Opal estaba triste y lo noto Jinora.

-¿pasa algo?- Opal la miro y suspiro.

-no se que tiene Korra, pero desde que regreso de la mansión, se la paso llorando y no ha querido hablar conmigo- Jinora hizo una mueca.

-¿tiene que ver con aquella chica de ojos verdes?- Opal se quedaba sin entender lo que decia Jinora, la joven chica señalo a lo lejos y en una mesa, estaba Asami tomando un café y mirando por todas partes, Opal abrió los ojos y trago saliva, ¿Qué hacia ahí la heredera?.

-pero que- Jinora sonrió.

-no se, pero no ha dejado de preguntar por ti y Korra, me dijo que no dijera nada de su presencia, hasta que llegaran y a ti solamente te dijera- Opal se quedaba petrificada, rápidamente se movió hasta donde estaba Asami y ambas se sorprendieron cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Opal sonriendo, Asami estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué iba a decir?, no podía mentirle a Opal, a ella no.

-necesito un consejo y ayuda de ti Opal, estoy desesperada y no sé qué hacer- Opal se quedaba confundida, ¿ya sabría que ella sabe lo que hay entre su hermana y ella?

-claro, sobre qué quieres que te ayude- Asami tomo su mano y la miro con tristeza y miedo.

-es sobre Korra y lo que…tenemos, yo sé que sabes- Opal suspiro, miro hacia el suelo y observo el pie de la heredera, abrió sus ojos.

\- ¡QUE TE PASO! - Asami sonrió.

-es una larga historia, dime donde podemos irnos para hablar- Opal se quedó pensando pero Jinora intervino sonriendo.

-vamos a la oficina de mi tía Lin, Opal ayúdame a cargar a la Ingeniera Sato- rápidamente ambas chicas se pusieron a los lados y con cuidado de ella y que Korra no las vieran, se fueron a la oficina de Lin, para que Opal y Asami pudieran hablar sin interrupciones y sin ruido alguno.

* * *

En el bar…

-tu no me ves la cara de idiota, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Korra tenia un vaso enorme de whisky, era el segundo en tan solos unos minutos y Lin podía ver el rostro de Korra triste y enfadado igual, la chica estaba jugando con su vaso, Lin le puso la mano en el vaso y la miro, Korra suspiro y le sonrío.

-me eh enamorado Lin- la peligris sumió los hombros y la miro sin entender.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- Korra suspiro.

-me eh enamorado de mi jefa y ella solo me utiliza para tener sexo- Lin entonces la miro suspirando.

-ya lo sabía, me di cuanta ese día que fuimos a la empresa y estabas a lado de esa mujer, vi tus ojos, tu piel, tu olor e incluso tu aliento sobre ella, estas enamorada completamente de ella y yo sabia que esto pasaría- Korra suspiro triste una lagrima corrió por su rostro.

-¿Cuál es el problema?, yo eh visto como ella te mira, ambas se gustan- Korra sonreía.

-no es verdad, lo eh intentado y solo eh recibido insultos de ella, esa pelinegra no me quiere, lo único que quiere es mi pene- Lin empezó a carcajearse a mas no poder, Korra se enfureció y golpeo su brazo.

-¡ESTOY HABLANDO ENSERIO!- y Lin la miro.

-¡YO TAMBIEN!, no eres la gran cosa por tu pedazo de carne Korra, te lo digo yo, el tener pene no nos hace únicas e irresistibles, ella no solo disfruta tener tu verga dentro, disfruta tus miradas y tu cuerpo caliente después de eso, ¿o me dirás que cuando están haciéndolo ella te quita de golpe?- Korra se quedaba callada.

-lo sabia, eres tan idiota enana- Lin movía su cabeza y tomaba de su whisky.

-pero me lastima, yo quiero estar con ella, pero ella no y se atrevió ayer a mandarle mensaje a bella y-

-wo, wo, wo, aguarda, ¿Quién es bella?- Korra la miro y suspiro.

-larga historia- Lin la miro alzando la ceja y le golpeo la cabeza.

-¡PUES DIME!- Korra la miro fulminante y suspiro.

-esta bien, Bella es la chica que iba a traer hoy pero…al final, termine diciéndole que…- Korra la miraba y Lin alzaba la ceja.

-hoy saldría con ella, íbamos a tener una cita hoy, nuestra primera cita, la conozco desde que ingrese con los Sato, pero después de dos semanas le dije que quería salir con ella y – la interrumpió Lin.

-por favor Korra, ¡sin detalles solo dilo!- Korra la miro enojada.

-¡NO!, si quieres saber mínimo te contare nuestra cita, sino, olvídalo- Lin la miro fastidiada y asintió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡HABLA TORPE!- Korra sonrió y suspiro, miro a su vaso y comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy saldría con bella…no me importo que Asami hiciera lo que hizo estaba tan enojada y creí que la única forma de olvidar su cuerpo, seria saliendo con bella.

* * *

Flashback

Salí de la casa de Asami a las 9 de la mañana como siempre, llegue a casa me arregle y le dije a Opal que no me molestara hasta las 2 de la tarde que la vería, Opal me dijo si vendríamos y le dije que si-

-al granooo- dijo Lin

-estoy contándote, en fin me cite con Bella en el Starbucks que esta en la sexta calle de donde nosotros vivimos, cuando llegue Bella estaba esperándome y me saludo, yo me acerque a ella y le salude de beso, me senté a su lado y le sonreí-

-perdona la tardanza, pero no vine en mi moto y se me hizo tarde no tengo justificación- dije, ella me miro y me sonrío tomando mi mejilla.

-tranquila Korra, ya estás aquí- yo le sonreí, sinceramente su forma de ser tan gentil me atrapaba, ella era diferente a Asami, nunca me vio como un objeto o un premio de placer, sus caricias eran tan naturales que me encanto, me imagine este tipo de trato durante toda mi vida y es lo que quise siempre, aunque mi corazón perteneciera a otra chica.

\- ¿bueno dime que haremos? - la mire y le sonreí.

-quiero ir al cine, vamos a ver una película- ambas nos fuimos al cine, por suerte ella escogió una de amor, "antes del anochecer", sinceramente me agradan, pero ahorita, me pegaban muy fuerte, entramos y la película empezó, mi mente no estaba ahí, ni siquiera sentí la mano de bella sobre la mía, mi mente estaba en Asami, en la noche que tuvimos ayer, en todos los momentos desde que nos conocimos, no hubo un momento en que no pensara en ella

"Los recuerdos son maravillosos si no tienes que afrontar el pasado."

Fue cuando desperté de mi trance al escuchar esa frase de la película, no lo dude y sin importarme le mande el mensaje a Asami, quería que supiera eso, no quería que pensara en su pasado, no en los recuerdo que ella y yo habíamos tenido durante este mes, no recibí nada por supuesto, pero entonces fue cuando vi a Bella y no pude mas, me pare de mi asiento y salí de ahí.

¡que estupida eres Korra!, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarla ahí?.

Lo siento, pero no tenia nada que hacer ahí, ella salió detrás mío y me grito.

-Korra ¿Qué sucede?- me gire y la mire con tristeza.

-Bella, lo lamento pero no puedo hacer esto- ella me miro sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué no?, no quieres salir conmigo- la mire y tome sus manos.

-queria, pero mi corazón ya esta apartado y aunque esa persona, no me corresponde, no puedo ser tan cruel en utilizarte para olvidarla, lo lamento, ódiame y golpéame, pero no quiero hacerte daño- ella me miro molesta, suspiro y pensé que iba a golpearme pero solo acaricio mis mejillas y me sonrió triste.

-es una tonta aquella chica, no tiene idea la chica fabulosa que eres Korra, me da tristeza no poder ser yo quien te robe la atención, cuídate y suerte- me miro y sonreí, cuando regrese con Opal, no quise hablar con nadie solo me quede en mi recamara llorando, deje a una chica buena por Asami y ahora se que por fin la amo y que quiero estar con ella, pero Raava Lin esa mujer no quiere nada.

Fin Flashback

* * *

-Vaya Korra, bienvenida al amor y desamor- dijo Lin y Korra la miro triste.

-me saldré de esa mansión, ya no quiero volver Lin, solo me haré más daño, seguiré ayudando a Kuvira, hallare a esos infelices y los encerrare de por vida para que Asami no le suceda nada, pero dejare de ser su guardaespaldas, por eso necesito tu ayuda y que le digas al mejor de tus muchachos, que sea su guardaespaldas, así solo me sentiré segura Lin- la peligris meditaba la petición de la morena, suspiro y la miro.

-si consideras que ella es lo que quiere y tu también, entonces esta bien enana, eres como mi hija y lo que menos quiero es que te lastimen así que, considéralo un hecho, habla con tu jefa el lunes que vayamos a lo de sus agencias, se lo dices frente de mi para que no te quiten nada y puedas irte sin problema- Korra negó con la cabeza.

-no quiero nada de ella, la moto y la casa me la dio Asami, no Kuvira- Lin la miro y volvió a golpear su cabeza.

-regresa la moto pero la casa no, tu hermana le gusta, por primera vez piensa bien las cosas Korra, quédate con la casa, es todo- Korra suspiro y la miro enojada.

-yo no soy así- Lin no la dejo hablar.

-por esa misma razón, te va como te va, si escucharas no pasaría nada de esto, así que te callas y haces lo que te dije, por hoy disfruta tus tragos y cuando te sientas lista, subes al escenario y cantas, ahora debo irme necesito ir a mi oficina por algo, estas en tu casa y lo sabes Korra-

* * *

Oficina de Zaofu…

-si no quieres a Korra, ¿entonces a que has venido?, por que no voy a dejar que la sigas lastimando Asami- Opal estaba furiosa, Asami le había contado como inicio todo con Korra incluyendo lo sucedido ayer, Asami estaba llorando y ahora culpable con miedo de que la pequeña Opal no la ayudara, sabia que había cometido un error.

-tengo miedo Opal, a mi me lastimaron muy feo, me robaron mis ilusiones, mi reputación y mi madre, se que Korra no es así, pero tengo miedo de amarla tanto y que simplemente un día mi padre, Kuvira o su trabajo me la arrebaten, por eso he venido quiero que escuches por que cambie de opinión y que estoy dispuesta a aceptar las cosas, por que…- Asami la miro.

-¿Por qué?- Asami suspiro y tomo su mano.

-ayer después de que Korra se fue de mi habitación-

* * *

Flashback

Yo estaba llorando en mi cama, tenia la camisa de Korra entre mis manos y me estaba quedando dormida con su aroma, no te voy a negar que en todo ese rato que paso después de tener a tu hermana entre mis brazos, estuve pensando que fue un error haber ido por ustedes esa vez, de dejar que mis celos me invadieran y mis ganas por Korra, por que ahora me hallaba entre un dilema entre mis sentimientos y mis miedos, alguien toco mi puerta interrumpiendo mi soledad y pensamientos, me pare y miro hacia la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quién es?- dije con la voz quebrada,

-Kuvira- escuche la voz de mi hermana, la verdad a estas alturas ya no me importaba que ella escuchara mi llanto o me viera así, me volví a acostar y suspire con aun la camiseta de Korra en mis manos.

-pasa- fue lo único que dije y escuché la puerta abrirse, las pisadas de Kuvira me decían que cada vez se iba acercando más, la verdad es que no quería discutir y aguantar su sarcasmo estúpido pero no dije nada, y cerré mis ojos.

-pensé que dormirías- suspire y sin abrir mis ojos le conteste.

-pensé que dije que quería que me dejaran sola- mi voz sonaba fastidiada cansada, solo quería que se fuera y me dejara en mi dolor.

-eso me dijiste a mi, pero Korra vino y te cogío- fue entonces cuando sentí un balde de agua fría en mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos y vi los ojos de Kuvira molestos, enojados y llenos de ira.

-¡como te atreves a decirme esto!- le dije sentándome en la cama e intentando parecer molesta.

-no me pongas cara de niña estupida, escuche todo Asami, escuche como te metía su verga y tu como le pedías más, lo peor de todo es que escuche como también la echabas de tu habitación- mi mente se nubló, sentía miedo de que le fuera hacer algo a Korra, una cosa es que tu hermana y yo estuviéramos mal, pero otra era que Korra perdiera todo por mi culpa.

-Kuvira por favor, no le hagas nada, yo…yo la provoque ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- Kuvira negó con la cabeza.

-yo le advertí algo, le dije que no quería que se metiera contigo, ahora entiendo por que decia que tenia novia, si eras tú- abrí los ojos sorprendida, no sabia que Korra había dicho eso.

-¿yo?, yo no soy su novia Kuvira- entonces mi mente me traiciono y sentí mi corazón romperse una vez más, pero la ira me nubló la razón de nuevo- ¡ella se refiere a la puta de Bella!- Kuvira me miro extrañada.

-¿tu recepcionista sexy?- mi coraje subió mas- vaya, si que tiene buenos gustos- mire a Kuvira con odio y le avente una almohada.

-gustos asquerosos, si vienes para decirme que tu también quieres cogértela, ¡lárgate y has con Korra lo que quieras!- dije volviéndome a tapar el rostro.

-lo que yo quería con Korra, era cogerme a Korra- volví a mirarla con odio y Kuvira me sonrió.

-me molesta que haya jugado contigo y con la otra idiota entonces, no pensaba correrla ya lo sospechaba desde que se fueron de la fiesta, a mi no puedes engañarme, pero me molesta que te lastime, dejare que se vaya mañana el lunes que la vea con su amiga, le pediré que siga viendo el caso de Zaheer le pagare por ello, pero le quitare la casa y la moto, no seguirá cuidándote y no dejare que trabaje de guardaespaldas jamas, se lo advertí y jugo con lo mas sagrado que tengo, no merece consideración de nada, contigo nadie se mete- estaba petrificada, no podía creer que Kuvira hiciera eso con ella y que creyera que ella había sido quien me lastimo, no le dije nada, realmente pensé que seria lo mejor para ambas.

-¿para ambas?, ¡ASAMI MI HERMANA IBA A DEJAR DE SER GUARDAESPALDAS POR TU CULPA!-

Perdón Opal, estaba enojada y tranquila, deja que te siga contando no te enojes, mira a la mañana siguiente como a eso de las tres de la tarde aproximadamente, Kuvira entro de nuevo a mi cuarto, yo estaba trabajando, entro enojada y me enseño su teléfono yo la mire y le pregunte que pasaba.

-míralo por ti mismo- entonces tome su celular y vi un mensaje de Korra

" _ **Los recuerdos…**_

 _ **son maravillosos…**_

 _ **si no tienes que afrontar el pasado.**_

 _ **No importa que nos alejemos…**_

 _ **Yo siempre voy a amarte…**_

 _ **Asami Sato"-Korrita**_

No pude evitar tapar mi boca y llorar de nuevo, entonces Kuvira se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-yo fui quien lastimo a Korra- entonces mi hermana me dijo.

-Lose- yo me aparte de ella y la mire confundida, ella me sonrío.

-me lo dijo todo Mako, tenia que estar segura de que Korra era una gran hija de puta, pero me equivoque, tu eres la gran hija de puta- la mire con enfado aun llorando, ella tomo mis mejillas y me beso la nariz.

-Asami deja de atormentarte, olvida lo que paso, vive tu momento, agradezco que haya sido Korra quien te regreso a la vida, cinco años y tu estabas muerta, volviste a sonreír, volvimos a estar vivas, desde que Korra esta aquí con nosotras las cosas han cambiado, el único que sigue siendo un estúpido es Bolin, pero Asami por dios, me encantaba verte sonreír, me encanta verte comer con ella, tus ojos volvieron a brillar, te alejaste del idiota de Iroh, trabajas con más ganas y te eh visto mejorar en la equitación, Mako esta feliz por verte así, tan radiante y llena de vida, Asami si no supiera todo lo que has sufrido, no estaría diciéndote que acepto que Korra siga contigo, ahora entiendo por qué ella me interesaba, porque sí, me gusta pero estoy tan feliz de que Korra y tú, hayan encontrado aquello que las hace ser una sola alma, Asami se el Raava del Avatar, recuerda quien es Korra, cuando todo está hecho para estar roto- yo mire a mi hermana esa frase, la frase de Korra que aún no logro entender, solo quiero que sepa ella quien soy yo, eso fue lo único que le dije y ella me trajo aquí, Roger está afuera esperándome, quiero recuperar a tu hermana, quiero intentar lo que ella quiere, aun no me siento preparada para gritarlo, pero quiero que me enseñe amar, que me enseñe a decirle te quiero, que me enseñe a decirle mi amor, que me quite la prepotencia y lo cruel que suelo ser, quiero reir con ella, quiero comer, cenar a tales horas de la madrugada para reinos y disfrutar de ese amor que va creciendo y quiero, "quiero que me ame".

Fin Flashback

* * *

-estoy enamorada de tu hermana y quiero demostrárselo más que nunca- Asami estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió vio a Opal sonreír llorando.

-sabía que eras tú- fue lo único que dijo Opal y la abrazo, Asami comenzó a llorar con ella, Opal abrazo fuerte a la pelinegra, de repente la puerta se abrió y ambas voltearon espantadas.

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!- Lin miraba a ambas chicas y Jinora se paro enfrente de ellas.

-¡TIA!, amm necesitaba tu oficina, es que no podían hablar y Opal necesitaba- y Lin la hacia aun lado acercándose a la Ingeniera quien la tomo de ambos brazos y la cargo.

-¡LIN NO LA LASTIMES!- Lin estaba furiosa y Asami asustada, ¿así que esta era Lin?.

-¿tu eres la que lastima a mi Korra?- Asami abría sus ojos.

-lo se, se que soy una estupida, pero si me deja explicarle- Lin no la dejo continuar.

-¡TU NO ERES BIEN RECIBIDA AQUÍ, LARGATE DE MI BAR!- Opal se acerco a Lin.

-¡NO!, SI TU LA ECHAS JAMAS VOLVERAS A VERME A MI Y A KORRA- Lin miro a Opal.

-esta niña rica, humillo a Korra, tu hermana ira el lunes a despedirse de esa familia, trabajara aquí en el bar y olvidara todo, esta destrozada lleva tres vasos de whisky y las esta buscando por que quiere cantar algo de desamor, ve hasta donde esta sufriendo por esta caprichosa niña- Opal suspiro, claro que era grave si Korra tocaba canciones de Shakira, alise Morris eso si era grave, pero no dejo que la echara, como pudo bajo a Asami con cuidado y tomo el rostro de Lin entre sus manos.

-ella esta aquí arrepentida y viene a luchar por Korra, por favor deja que lo intente, ya me explico Lin, realmente ella es la indicada para mi Korra, nuestra Korra, la ojiazul ya necesita iniciar una familia propia, necesita amar- Asami suspiro al ver el semblante de aquella mujer ruda y fuerte, ¡espera!, ¿familia?, apenas estaba iniciando una forma de pedir perdón y Opal ya estaba pidiendo sobrinos, vaya.

-¿y que hará esta brillante caprichosa niña?, por que Korra no quiere dinero, ni una cena romántica- dijo la peligris mirando a Asami cruzándose de brazos, Opal se giro sonriendo.

-¿sabes cantar?- Asami la miro y sonrío avergonzada.

-bueno, no soy experta, pero si- Opal sonrío y miro a Lin.

-cantara y Jinora y yo, la ayudaremos con los instrumentos, tu debes hacer que Korra no mire hasta que estemos listos, ¿de acuerdo?- Lin alzaba la ceja y se señalaba así misma indignada.

-¿YO?, ¡OLVIDALO!, ella la lastimo y yo no voy a ayudarla- Opal hizo carita con puchero y Jinora igual, Lin gruño y salió de ahí.

-¡TIENEN CINCO MINUTOS PARA PLANEAR TODO!- y fue por los gemelos para que se coordinarán con Asami, Opal sonrío y se volteó con su futura cuñada.

-bien cuñada, dime, ¿Qué te gustaría tocar?- Asami estaba emocionada nunca había hecho esto y menos con el pie vendado, pero no le importaba rápidamente platico con Opal para saber que música le gustaba a Korra, la verdad ella no sabía mucho de música por lo general siempre escuchaba música instrumental o jazz, conocía varios artistas modernos pero no suficientes o los que a la morena les gustara, al final Opal le dijo cual sería la indicada y Asami sonrió al darse cuenta que la conocía, tenía miedo pero su corazón latía con fuerza, hoy en Zaofu todo el mundo sabría quién era Korra y lo mucho que quería Asami, estar con ella.

* * *

En el bar de Zaofu…

Korra seguía bebiendo, aun no estaba ebria, pero quería emborracharse y perderse en el cuerpo de cualquier mujer que quisiera una noche con ella, deseaba que el lunes llegara necesitaba ir con Kuvira pedirle perdón y alejarse de Asami, ya no podía mas con esto, solo quería olvidar el mes que paso completo con esa mujer, que ahora era su perdición.

-Korra, dice Opal que no quiere que cantes, quiere tocar ella- Korra miraba a Lin y suspiraba.

-mejor para mi, sinceramente no me siento bien, esta bien aquí me quedare, solo espero no se enoje por que no la miro cantar, seguiré bebiendo- iba a agarrar de nuevo el whisky, pero Lin se lo quito.

-ah no, ni una gota mas, disfruta este que tienes en el vaso, te necesito sobria- y se iba Lin, Korra suspiro y coloco su barbilla en la barra, jugando con su vaso, pasaron unos minutos y escucho el micrófono, se empezó a reir pero no volteó.

-Hola Zaofu- todo el mundo grito y aplaudió al ver a Opal ahí.

-gracias, se lo mucho que me han extrañado, bueno se preguntaran donde esta su chica, el Avatar- de nuevo los gritos y Korra suspiraba tomando otro trago de su whisky.

-bueno, temo decirles que no subirá esta noche se siente mal y la razón bueno, ya la sabrán, por el momento quiero que por hoy, suba una chica y cante con nosotros una canción, la que gusten y deseen dedicar a su ser amado, ¿Qué dicen?- volvieron a gritar y Korra se empezó a reir.

-ay Opal, te dejo el micrófono y subes a cualquier pendeja a que pruebe suerte- tomo otro trago a su whisky pequeño por que estaba apunto de acabarse.

-¿díganme quien será la afortunada?- todas levantaba la mano y hombres igual, pero esto ya tenia truco- ok, ya elegimos a la chica, hey tu, si tu sube- y todos aplaudían y alguno que otro se quejaba por que no los escogieron, cuando subió al escenario Opal sonrió y miro hacia Korra, pero la morena estaba acostaba sobre la barra.

-bueno, le dejare el micrófono, se presentara y dirá la razón de su canción y cual escogió- todos aplaudían, Korra estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hola Zaofu buenas noches- Korra sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz, tan parecida a Asami, pero era lógico que no era ella, así que no volteó, todo le recordaba a ella.

-bueno, me alegra que me hayan escogido y bueno, yo si tengo algo que decir y dedicar a alguien una canción, pero antes quiero decirles el por que, necesito que todos sepan la razón- Asami miro hacia donde estaba Korra, pero está ni se movía, Asami se puso nerviosa.

-hace un mes, conocí a una chica hermosa, que al principio debo admitir me cayo mal, a pesar de que ella me dio una sonrisa sincera y me impresiono con su forma de ser y su hermosa protección hacia sus seres queridos, algo que yo perdí hace cinco años, durante un mes ella y yo interactuamos por un trato que hicimos y un beneficio que yo misma impuse, sin importarme si ella era lo que quería, debo decirles que me equivoque, por que termine…durmiendo con ella- todos silbaban.

-Eres igual de estupida que ella- decia Korra tomando un poco mas de su trago.

-la primera vez que la vi en mi cama, fue lo mejor que mis ojos pudieron presenciar, y quise más y más, podía sentir como nos conectábamos y como juntas descubríamos algo maravilloso, que yo le temí y mi estupidez me hizo, lastimarla, yo tengo miedo a enamorarme por que me lastimaron y se que ella no es igual pero, el amor a veces nos hace cosas que perdemos la razón y cometemos errores creyendo que es lo correcto estando con personas incorrectas- Asami miro hacia Korra y suspiro quedándose en silencio- ella es mi guardaespaldas- Korra abrió los ojos y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza- y la lastime ayer, diciéndole que nunca me fijaría en ella, mintiendo, despues de que ella me dijera que me amaba y yo le menti por miedo porque- la voz de Asami se quebró, todo Zaofu se quedó callado, Korra lentamente giro para verla.

-porque yo…tambien me enamore de ti Korra- Asami miro donde estaba Korra y todos voltearon con ella, la morena se quedó petrificada mirando a Asami ahí, con su banda que estaba sonriendo.

-no se… que tan tarde sea, para pedirte perdón y no me interesa que Zaofu y California sepa que Asami Sato, se enamoró de la vocalista de la banda EarthBender, tampoco que eres mi guardaespaldas, yo no puedo decirte que aun te amo, por que no se como hacerlo, pero si después de la canción quieres que me vaya- Korra no la dejaba de ver, Asami sonrío- te prometo que aun así...te amare por toda la eternidad, y aun cuando todo esta hecho para estar roto…-la miro y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Korra sintió su cuerpo desfallecer por su frase- aun así quiero que sepas quien soy yo hoy realmente, gracias por devolverme a la vida- el piano de Jinora comenzó a sonar.

-solo escúchame – dijo Asami tras hablar por el micrófono, todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar.

Asami la miro sonriendo y sintió sus piernas temblar.

-tu puedes Asami- se dijo así misma.

* * *

(httpsdospuntos/wwwpuntoyoutubepuntocom/watch?v=p5tnAZh9N78) me equivoque - María Jose.

* * *

 _ **Llueve y es de noche en la ciudaaaad**_

Asami la miro, Korra estaba sin decir nada.  
 _ **Ya no puedo más, quiero escapaaaar**_

Asami sonrío, la morena suspiro.  
 _ **No dejo de pensarte siempre y la verdaaad**_

Tomo el micrófono con ambas manos.  
 _ **Sé que llego el momento de cambiaaar**_

Se soltó un poco y camino junto a Opal y Jinora.  
 _ **De saliiir a buscarte y decirte que me equivoqueee**_

Las dos cantaron con Asami  
 _ **Que pedirte mas tiempo fue un error y fue una estupideeez**_

Korra respiraba con rapidez, quería ceder.

 _ **¡Que no quise perderte y dejarte, solo escúchameeee!**_

Asami tomaba el micrófono con una mano, mientras la banda tocaba con sentimiento

 _ **¡ Que pedirte mas tiempo fue un error y fue una estupideeeeez!**_

Asami cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo  
 _ **¡Y no se estaaaar uuun día sin tiiii!**_

Asami la volvió a mirar sonriendo, Korra sonreia.  
 _ **¡Solo ¡teeengo ganas de saliiiir!**_

Asami cantaba sola

 _ **De salir a buscarte y decirte que me equivoqueeeeee**_

Asami se tocaba el pecho y luego estiraba la mano hacia Korra  
 _ **Perdónaaameeee**_

La voz de Asami sonaba dulce y delicada.

Korra suspiro y sonreía un poco, Asami sintió su pecho saltar, estaba resultando.

 _ **Duele y es difícil confesaaar**_

se iba atrás caminando lento, Korra la siguió con la mirada.

 _ **Se que llegó el momento lentoo de aceptaaar**_

Asami suspiro con mas confianza dejando el micrófono en su tripie.  
 _ **De llamar y decirte "fui una tonta, amor, peeerdónameeee**_ _"_

Korra quería correr con ella, Asami cantaba hermoso.  
 _ **De correr a pedirte que me abraces una y otra veeeeez**_

Asami rozaba sus dedos con el micrófono sin dejar de mirarla.

 _ **¡Que no quise perderte, dejarte, solo escúchameeee!**_

Asami miraba a Korra apretándose el pecho.  
 _ **¡Que pedirte más tiempo fue un error y fue una estupideeeeez!**_

Simulaba golpearse la cabeza con la mano apretando el cierre de sus ojos.  
 _ **¡Y no se estaaaaar un día sin tiiii!**_

Asami negaba con la cabeza señalando a Korra.  
 _ **Solo ¡tengooo ganas de saliiiiir!**_

Korra sonreía, Asami estiraba su mano expresando lo que sentía.  
 _ **¡De salir a buscarte y decirte que me equivoqueeee!**_

Asami la miraba sonriendo llorando por el sentimiento.  
 _ **¡Peeeerdónameeeee!**_

Asami la miraba e inhalaba aire fuertemente, ambas se miraban y Korra no dejaba de sonreír, no podía creer que Asami estuviera ahí, cantado y pidiéndole perdón .

 _ **¡Si solo no pudiera recordaaaar!**_

Tomaba el micrófono con sus manos  
 _ **¡Las noches que sentimos sin hablaar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tal vez sería más fácil olvidaaaaaaar!**_

Cerraba sus ojos Asami se ponía nerviosa al ver a Korra caminar hacia ella.  
 _ **De salir a buscarte y decirte que me equivoque...**_

Cantaba despacio y su voz temblaba, la gente comenzaba a silbar sonriendo.  
 _ **Que pedirte más tiempo fue un error y fue una estupidez...**_

Korra subió al escenario seria, había amor en sus ojos Asami siguió cantando.

 _ **¡Que no quise perderte y dejarte, solo escúchameeeee!**_

Korra la pegaba tomandola de la cadera.  
 _ **¡Que pedirte más tiempo fue un error y fue una estupideeeez!**_

Korra comenzaba a respirar al tope y sobre el rostro de Asami.  
 _ **¡Y no se estaaaaar un día sin tiiiii!**_

Cerro sus ojos Asami y con una mano tomo la nuca de Korra.  
 _ **Solo ¡teeengo ganas de saliiiir!**_

La apego a centímetros, Korra la tomo del cuello.  
 _ **¡De salir a buscarte y decirte que me equivoqueeeee!**_

Asami la miro pegando sus labios a los de ella, con el micrófono debajo de sus barbillas.  
 _ **Perdónaaameeee**_

Decia soltando el ultimo aire, Korra puso ambas manos en su cuello y la apego.

 **Perdónaaameeee ehh eee** cantaba Korra, Asami sonrió y tomo su rostro con sus manos, sintiendo el aire de Korra en su boca, el fuerte agarre de la morena, Korra sonrió. Y Sin importarles a ambas que el micrófono se cayera al piso, Korra levanto a Asami entre sus brazos y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, Asami la abrazo por el cuello sintiendo como Korra la cargaba y Zaofu aplaudía gritando, palabras de amor y emoción por ambas.

-Perdóname- decia Asami sin aliento y con aun el nudo en su garganta Korra sonreía, acariciando delicadamente su mejilla para pasar muy lentamente su mano por su cuello y acercarla a sus labios rozandolos con su pulgar.

-sé mi novia...- musito en un leve surruro Korra sobre sus labios, Asami sonreía y asentia moviendo su cabeza, ambas suspiraban y soltaban una sonrisa de triunfo cerraron sus ojos y volvían a besarse disfrutando la textura y los lentos movimientos de la unión, Korra bajo delicadamente sus manos a la cadera de Asami y la pelinegra fue posando sus manos a los hombros de Korra, entregandose a un beso profundo y lleno de amor, Opal abrazaba a Jinora, estaba feliz por su hermana, Lin sonrió abrazando a su esposa con un beso, Suyin suspiro besando a su esposo y aquellas dos chicas, se olvidaron del pasado y volvieron gracias a sus recuerdos…

* * *

Gracias, espero les guste y a petición mia, por fiiiiiiiis escuchen la cancion mientras leeen esta parte para que se emocionen como yooooooo, y bueno imaginense la voz de la artista como la de Asami y wow se ve hermosa nuestra Asami jaja...dioooos es que una reconcilación así, es tan linda, jaja gracias y nos vemos el viernes c:, recuerden review o inbox ya de perdida jajaja adios.

pd: cambie "Se decirte mas tiempo", por "Que pedirte", no me agradaba el Se, sorry si alguno se molesta.


	10. MENSAJE DE URGENCIA

hola mis queridos seguidores, amigos, conocidos, y amores jajaja somos Andy y Sami, aquí dejándoles este mensaje de urgencia con respecto a los Reviews, al parecer hemos podido ver ya sus comentarios, jaja estamos alegres (oh por lo menos yo Sami) jajaja me encanta hacer enfurecer a Andy, pero bueno en el siguiente capítulo que actualicemos, contestaremos Review, tanto inbox igual, graciassss no tienen idea lo feliz que estamos de ver el apoyo que recibimos con sus reportes a Fanfiction y claro gracias a Fanfitcion por ser rápido y veloz en sus intervenciones profesionales, sin más por el momento y mandándoles besos los dejo con los capítulos que recién subimos el martes y nós estemos viendo el viernes, si sube masas reviews hijo, gracias a todos y un beso, dejare mi foto hasta el viernes, es para que conozcan a Samantha (osea la que escribe) y el viernes que viene subiré la de Andy hasta el martes, cuídense y nós vemos prontito besos y abrazos atte: AndySami


	11. Chapter 10

Hola gente, dios jaja me eh tardado modificando este capítulo, porque por primera vez, siiii por primera vez yo hice una (Escena M), yo solita jiji, obvio son supervisión de la señorita experta Andrea Leto, jaja si, dice que para ser mi primera escena, fue muy romántica, que solo arranca suspiros, la verdad me fascino a mí y no porque yo la hiciera jajaja, pero siento que asi es como a mí me gustaría relatar un encuentro intimo con la persona que amo con locura, amo las escenas de Andy, porque sus escenas expresan ambos sentimientos y el encuentro caluroso y asi, pero la mía bueno creo que si es muy romántica jajaja, en fin espero les guste y quiero en todos sus reviews una opinión acerca de esa parte ehhhhh, les juro que me costó mucho hallar la forma de que conjugaran las acciones con las frases y los ejemplos que puse de su unión, awww una luna de miel, jiji, en fin gracias, tengo demasiados reviews que contestar jajaja y los iré contestando desde el capítulo 8 hasta este que sería el 10, en fin gracias por todos los quiero, mi novia no sube hoy, anda muy chípil y sinceramente no tengo idea cuando lo hará, yo aún sigo con mi pies malito, jajaja hubo algunos que dijeron "sorprende de donde sacarías que Asami se rompió el pie", jajaja si verdad…mis ideas quien sabe de dónde salen jajaja, otra de ustedes siempre dice Asamantha jajaja ok, creo que todos ven a esta Asami como a mí, jajaja gracias por ello y bueno hoy les dije que cambiaría mi foto por la de Andy y seleccione la que mejor me encanta de ella, asi que disfrútenla y buenos no vemos, contestare sus reviews.

* * *

Reviews Capitulo 8

Como todos saben, Fanfiction se puso roñoso y últimamente, ha estado asi, ayer no pudimos ver unos review que llegaron y hoy en la mañana ya, asi que no sé cuánto tiempo seguirá haciendo Fanfiction esto, pero de igual ya saben que esta inbox y con gusto contestare todo, de igual contestare sus reviews de las personas que me mandaron Inbox, porque al parecer no todo lo que pusieron me dijeron por el mensaje, asi que contestare lo que haya faltado y seguiremos con los demás.

Tc99: jaja gracias mi querida Tati por contestar mis preguntas y vaya que tienes un zoológicos wow, yo nunca me eh quejado del pequeño cachito, pero como yo nací bajo un régimen muy estricto, por mi madre, pues nunca tuve mascotas y Andy se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tener un gato, sinceramente no estoy muy convencida, pero conociendo a mi novia sé que lo traerá, asi que ya le dije que si ya habia comprado todas las cosas para su gato y solo me sonrió, en día menos esperado sé que ya tendremos otro integrante en la familia.

A nosotras tampoco nos gusta el reggaetón, aunque jajaja bueno unas amigas de la universidad, nos invitaron una vez a bailar y cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos con mucha gente que vestía con pantalones cholos y gorra de lado, ay dios mío, Andrea me miro con cara de "debemos irnos", pero su amiga le dijo que no le hiciera esto y que nos quedáramos un rato, al final nos quedamos, nos divertimos mucho y cuando pusieron música, bueno fue la primera y la última vez que bailamos reggaetón por dos razones 1-. Andrea no soporta la música en todo sentido y 2-. Bueno cuando bailamos, jaja creo que fue muy pegadito, porque aún no habia finalizado la canción y ya andaba tocándome disimuladamente ahí, no me moleste por que igual yo estaba igual, pero fue cuando me dijo que debíamos irnos y bueno jajaja, su amiga creo que si entendió y prometimos nunca más bailar eso y electrónica me encanta y se bailar tectonik, el Jazz me fascina me envuelve y trato de enseñarle a Andy bailarlo, es tan hermoso cuando lo bailas con pareja, la opera igual me encanta como la música clásica e instrumental, Sia claro me gusta su música, aunque no entiendo bien sus videos, la canción que me fascina bailar con Andy es la de Cheap Thrills, esa es mi favorita.

Jaja dice Andy que en donde juegas tus videojuegos que si tienes consola ps3 por favor la agregues salemyandy1974 ese es su Id name.

¿Nunca lo has visto en persona, ni en videocámara?, bueno te diré algo, algunas personas se disfrazan de chicos o chicas solo para abusar de la gente que en verdad es sincera, deberías platicarlo con él, aunque ya llevas tiempo con él, créeme si fuera un juego, eso ya hubiera sido hace tanto tiempo, asi que seguramente el chico es sincero Tati, no te asustes c:

Jaja, dice Andy que no te cree que seas inocente jaja, aunque tengas 17 años, lamento si te rompí el corazoncito, pero ya sabes que es por un bien común, jaja ok no, pero mira ya se juntaron y ya te contestare en el otro cap., asi que sigue leyendo vale y en cuanto a tu pregunta, que igual Andy contestara es.

¿Cómo escogieron su carrera?, bueno mi querida Tati, mi padre es arquitecto y mi madre es una modista privada de carolina herrera, (si sé que no es creíble), pero jaja igual Andy no me creyó la primera vez que la conocí, hasta que conoció a mi madre y la invite a una fiesta de gala que fue en la Condesa y Carolina herrera estaba lanzando la ropa de otoño 2013, una vestimenta hermosa y mi madre, es encargada de las Boutiques que están por insurgentes, la condesa y varias partes del estado de mexico, cuando yo tenía 7 años, mi padre siempre me dijo que yo sería la heredera de su empresa de bienes y raíces Grupo Arquitech, S.A. De C.V. esa es la empresa de mi padre, asi que yo mucha veces lo acompañe a sus obras y te juro que desde pequeña yo siempre me vi en lo alto, esa era la palabra de mi padre, "los Castillos siempre estamos en la cima, nunca pisaremos el suelo", hasta la fecha siempre me eh dicho esto, asi que podría decirte que me influyo el para ser lo que soy ahora, además de que cuando crecí siempre me vi construyendo cosas y asi, pero cuando conocí a Andy, fue la primera vez que renegué de mi carrera, ella era diferente, ella desde los 5 años de edad, soñaba con ayudar, orientar y saber que era lo que la gente pensaba, como se desarrollaba y como podía lograr cosas que hasta la fecha, ella ha hecho en donde trabajaba, por ejemplo era quiere hacer su tesis en retroceso de las etapas esquizofrénicas basándonos en la neurofisiología y la hipnosis, jaja ese título me lo dio ella, en fin ella ya te contara, el punto es que siempre y te lo digo enserio SIEMPRE QUIERE SER INGENIERA MECATRONICA, amo esa carrera y cuando era pequeña, ok siempre construí con juguetes que mi padre me compraba, pero incluso yo le decia que quería inventar, cosas y me encanta desarmar objetos, como celulares, computadoras, amm hacia enojar a mi nana jajaja porque de repente la licuadora estaba desarmada o cosas asi, me encantaba meterme al taller donde estaban los autos de mis padres y ver a los mecánicos desarmar y armarlos, ensuciarme, te juro que ese siempre fue mi sueño y hasta la fecha, quiero ser eso, asi que podría decirte, que jodidamente me equivoque con mi carrera y me encanta la arquitectura, pero después de esta carrera, quiero seguir con la mecatrónica, asi que por lo menos lo que podría decirte es "quien jodidos sabe cómo estoy aquí", lo que importa es cuantas veces te equivoques y sigas adelante aprendiendo de esas equivocaciones, "enamórate, vive, sal, elige ahora que estas en la preparatoria", porque cuando llegue tu momento, cuando llegue ese día que digas esto es lo que quiero, ya no habrá una segunda oportunidad para equivocarse, porque ese momento, sabrás lo que quieres, asi cuando te pregunten, que es lo que quieres estudiar o ser, ya lo sabrás Tati, asi como hasta hoy, comprendí mi equivocación y a pesar de eso, me gusta mi error de arquitectura, pero mi objetivo, es la mecatrónica, espero haberte ayudado con mi discurso y tu preparación y no haberte confundido más.

Y fue una lástima no decirte que le echaras ganas con eso de que ibas a llevar tu abanderada, pero supongo que te fue bien, espero saber que paso, cuídate.

Agnesami: jajaja, si ya leíste el siguiente cap., sabes que solo fue un enojo pequeño jajaja espero y te haya gustado y lamento haberte contestado hasta ahorita pero bueno ya sabes Fanfiction.

Kanu-Unchou: jaja me alegra saber que tu investigación va bien, es un alivio en verdad, jajaja si tranquila, ella es algo obsesiva asi que seguramente Pema ni se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y bueno yo lo sé, ambas sufren como has dicho, de diferente forma, pero ambas sufren y creo que todos comprenderán cuando llegue el siguiente capítulo, ojala y no me odien por lo que pondré al igual que a Andy, que le pedí que me ayudara con una parte muy fuerte del siguiente capítulo y espero te guste mi escena M, yo la hiceeee jajaja, es bueno saber que eso y si en mexico hay buena gente, en cualquier lado es asi c:

Oh estaré leyendo esa cita que me dejo gracias.

¿Qué tipo de clima nos gusta?: definitivamente a mí me encanta los últimos días de verano y los inicios de otoño, por que llueve maravillosamente, me encanta los días nublados y llenos de lluvia, no importa si es gorda o tenue, me encanta mojarme y enserio que me salgo cuando llueve, Andy luego me regaña, pero la obligo a salirse conmigo, aunque ella se enferme, yo casi no lo hago, ella le gusta el clima frio, donde el viento es fresco y frio, su estación favorita es invierno, aunque aquí en mexico no caer nieve, ama que vayamos en octubre y diciembre a Toluca que está cerca por asi decirlo, hay nieve y es maravilloso.

Jajaja te pido una disculpa, Josy lamento haberte dicho niño, jajaja espero y no te haya molestado eso, no sabía bien jaja, espero verte pronto y es bueno saber que eres una hermosa niña.

Mahuu96: solo avanzo un poco lo lamento y claro que veras más de Iroh y Azula, cuídate y te veo pronto.

Aldmagali: es agradable que te guste, gracias por seguir aquí espero verte de nuevo.

Cryp: aww no estés triste, ya verás que todo se solucionara y jajaja espero y si hayas hecho tu trabajo sorry si te distraje.

Nanda97: a ti ya te habia contestado por inbox, pero como dije solo contestare aquello que escribiste y ya no se te pudo contestar y seria la pregunta de ¿a qué país te gustaría viajar?, bueno mira a mí siempre me ha encantado Italia y ya viajé, pero mi sueño es llevar a Andy haya a pasar una temporada y tengo entendido que Andy quiere ir a Rusia, le fascina ese país.

Y no nos dijiste que querías una novia, jajaja dice Andy que con gusto y un placer será tu novia virtual jajaja, por mí no hay problema jajaja (la matare)

¿Cómo haces que todo encaje? Esta te refieres a la historia de Andy y que tampoco mencionaste asi que ella te la contestara, (hola soy Andy) que rápido cambio pero jajaja Sami sigue escribiendo yo solo le dicto en fin, bueno al principio se me hizo una gran complicación, porque ósea la serie fue super buena y entonces el que venga una tipa y quiera cambiarla en cierta forma estas cometiendo un fraude, ya que no tienes permisos de los autores y pues el que tu pongas que son de ellos ósea igual, si ellos llegaran a verla y nos les parece, pues me pueden hasta meter a prisión, eso sería en el caso muy fuerte ¿no?, pero bueno jaja no pasa eso y bueno mientras yo veía la serie, hay algunas partes, que si eres buena observadora, te darás cuenta algunas miradas entre las chicas, desde que se ven y asi y la gente podría decir, "yo no veo nada" pero ya cuando abres tu un ojo clínico literalmente ósea ya te das cuenta, que al final los autores si pretendía algo y por lo mismo yo fui creando esa historia, ni siquiera sabía que empezaría a escribir de ellas, solo me la enseño mi maestro de psicoanálisis que es un poco espiritual y me dijo que esa serie era un buen concepto para entender el mundo espiritual con el físico y encontrar el equilibrio psíquico, supongo que debes saber qué es eso, asi que bueno tiene razón y pues me engancho y mientras hacía mis apuntes de lo espiritual, me dije "por qué no hacer una historia donde refiera a ellas dos", lo mejor fue darme cuenta que me habia enamorado de Asami Sato, para mi Asami ósea ufff me encanta, no tienes idea lo que le haría si existiera enserio, jajaja pero yo no estaba todavía cuando yo conocí a Korra, te estoy hablando de hace ya un rato, entonces cuando conocí a mi chica jajaja dije, no mames ando con Asami jajajaja bueno para mi gusto y para varias cosas de su personalidad pues parece ella y bueno estoy satisfecha y asi fue como fue surgiendo mi historia y a la fecha estoy insatisfecha con el final, yo quería ver más, pero bueno comprendo un poco a los autores, la humanidad todavía no está lista para ver, en una caricatura homosexualidad.

¿Cuáles son sus series favoritas actualmente? En si Andy y yo no tenemos series favoritas más que podría ser la de Games of throne, y 2 Broke Girls, jaja nos divertimos bastante viendo esas dos mujeres a las 2 de la mañana.

NathalyHL: jaja no porque sigue siendo sus jefes, asi que no podía hacerles nada.

FLDSMDFR: me agrada saber que te causa una buena impresión, mi novia tiene una pregunta para ti ¿Qué es lo que te causa y cuál es la impresión?, espero se la puedas contestar y espero verte en el siguiente review del capítulo.

Christt: mi novia casi me mata porque te reíste, me dijo "te dije que no dijeras nada" jajaja, me miro feo jajaja te pasaste y más cuando dijiste que si me gustaba las mayorcitas enserio tú quieres que me asesine o me rompa definitivamente mi pie y si, jajaja mi tío es dueño de ese lugar y yo nací en california y para que sepas más, yo estuve un tiempo en equitación.

Jaja, dice Andy que deberías practicar Kick Boxing, es una disciplina muy buena, como te digo a mí me gusta por cómo se tonifica ella, pero no me gusta verla golpeada de su rostro, odio cuando llegar con la boca partida y si la beso, pf grita.

Dije que nos vigilabas, por lo que dijiste en tu review anterior, ósea no tenía ni cinco minutos que subí el capítulo y tú ya habías dicho cosas que vendrían en el capítulo, por eso dije que se me hace que nos vigilabas y más cuando escribíamos los capítulos jaja por eso.

Jajaja, seguramente es una furia nocturna, me ataca todas las noches créeme, y si soy violada no tienes idea como me maltrata sexualmente jaja.

Aww que linda, seria super ir y que me cargues, aunque jaja bueno Andrea con una sola mano me carga dice que soy una pluma blanca.

Ohh que lastima que tu carrera sea asi, pero supongo que ya habrá practica o ¿enserio toda es practica?

Yo te perdono, si tú me perdonas por que suba este capítulo tarde, pero es que hay muchos reviews de capítulos anteriores y dios, apenas estoy escribiendo del 8 jaja.

Dice Andy que si quieres te pasa los libros por PDF, ella los tiene todos en físico y PDF.

JAJAJA Asami es ingeniera era lógico que tuviera sus armas guardadas para los celos, jaja y en cuanto Aang, de este capítulo al otro viene su flashback, espero y no me odies cuando lo leas o nos veas a Andy y a mi muy perversas.

Hanel BlumaTanu: no entendí tu comentario sorry.

Yolo VI: Hola, tu eres igual que nosotras una sola perrita jajaja, me agrada que te gusta la música electrónica y vaya anécdota, esa persona jajaja que tímido y si claro me encantaría oír ese momento con detalles y si tu nombre es hermoso cielo celeste.

Jaja ¿nerd?, por ser arquitecta, jajaja entonces yo soy doblemente nerd por querer estudiar después Ingeniera mecatrónica jajaja, es bueno que seas estudiosa, yo igual soy asi y me gusta mi ego en ello jaja.

Si te digo que un tío mío quiere llevarme y seguramente iré, ahora con tu referencia, jajaja tranquila solo fueron pocos capítulos y ya lo viste Doby

Oh por dios jajaja, no puedo darle diario intimidad a Andy, me duele mi pie, pero te aseguro que intentamos estar juntas despacio y lento, aunque es inevitable no volverse loca con los movimientos que hace jajaja (si sabes a que me refiero) jaja.

El amor de Asamantha jajaja dios, gracias por la comparación jajaja me gusta mi sobrenombre jajaja, aussi cher ami et il est bon de savoir que parler français.

* * *

Reviews Capitulo 9

Ak22: gracias, cuídate un abrazo.

Liz: gracias, espero verte más seguido.

Hanel BlumaTanu: no te preocupes, Bolin volverá, aunque no estará muy contento, ya lo veras porque, cuídate te mando un saludo.

Cryp: JAJA si, verás a una nueva Asami, ya verás y bueno después de este viene el flashback de Aang, espero no me odies o a mi novia, esperemos que no sea algo tan duro para ti.

Tc99: jajaja por que no me comentaste el capítulo 9 ehhhhhhh, te voy a matar yo a ti, yo esperaba tu discurso de el gran momento y tu solo me dices que me mataras u.u

G4B1 MIX: jajaja hola preciosa, eh visto tu foto y eres hermosa, aun provocare que Andy quiera asesinarte, sigues siendo mía ¿ok?, jajaja si ¿verdad?, de donde saque la idea jaja eres adorable enserio, y Bolin bueno ya lo veras en este capítulo y en el siguiente, espero y no me odies tanto por hacer al Aang muy malo, por favor, cuídate y te veo pronto cariño mío:*.

Yolo VI: derrumbarte, pero en qué parte ósea en la canción o en la cama jajaja perdón que pregunte es que no entendí, como pasaron muchas cosas por eso digo jajaja.

Jajaja sí creo que sí, solo que ella si se hizo un esguince, yo si me lo rompí :c

¿Qué país nos gustaría viajar?: bueno habíamos comentado que nos gusta Italia y Rusia, esos serían los dos que nos gustaría ir y de mutuo acuerdo queremos ir a Irlanda.

¿Qué comida es su favorita?: Andrea no tiene una comida favorita o al menos no me parece a mí ya que todo se lo come y puede comérselo muchas veces, me ha dicho que lo que más le gusta que le hagan es la Pancita y el pastel de carne, esos puede comerlos por meses y nunca se cansara, a mí me gusta los rollitos primavera con arroz blanco y trozos de calamar, el mismo que el de la Asami aquí jiji.

¿Si un león estuviera a fuera de tu casa muerto de hambre por dónde saldrían?, hmmm supongo que me ingeniaría la forma, de sacar toda la carne que tengo en el congelador porque tengo un león en casa, que es Andy y le encanta la carne, entonces se la lanzaría y como soy muy valiente junto con Andy, lo cazaríamos para luego enviarlo a un Zoológico o amaestrarlo para que sea obediente y nuestra mascota, jaja seguramente podríamos hacer eso.

JAJAJA OK deja entiendo ¿amas a Asami o me ama a mí? Y gracias jaja puse la mejor foto que me eh sacado y que se puede ver con más claridad mis ojos verdes, esa foto la trae Andy en su teléfono y yo traigo la que subiré hoy de ella y aww gracias por lo de que me escogió a mí, pero quiero saber ¿Por qué me escogió?

Jajaja si ya quiere tener sobrinos, pero nooo todo es lento, además Korra no puede embarazar, pero para eso hay tratamiento.

Korrita enseñando a Asamantha amar jajaja amo mi sobrenombre jajaja te juro que me causa tanta gracia.

Espero verte en el siguiente ehh y quiero una opinión sobre la escena M que yo la hiceeee, te mando un beso donde más te guste :*.

FLDSMDFR: ¿no es lo que esperabas?, ¿es mejor? O sinceramente no te gusto, no entendí tu halago, claro que sí, ella estará ahí con su amor sincero, en el siguiente cap. será muy fuerte, bueno para mi perspectiva es el más fuerte que eh escrito y sinceramente no sé si a muchos les guste, espero y no me linchen junto a mi novia, jajaja me dio risa tu imaginación, pero no Mako tiene pene, pero le gusta que le den ni modo, jajaja y si se distraer Asami, créeme que aprovechara la situación para violar a Korra, si fue fanfitcion espero y ese problema haya cesado, ya lo veremos en la siguiente actualización y espero verte cuídate un abrazo.

Catching Re: Hola Cris, ¿eres mujer o hombre?, ya pregunto por qué me confundí apenas con una chica, jaja pensé que era hombre y me sentí avergonzada, espero estés bien y si me abandonaste mucho ehh y no, esta fue con sentimiento, era para que pudiera ver lo que realmente Asami quería expresar y lamento si llegaste tarde, espero y no te hayan regañado fuertemente y aquí te traigo el siguiente capítulo disfrútalo y ya te estaremos viendo en el otro cris, cuídate y bye.

Zhyo: hola corazón mío, no tienes idea lo muy feliz que me hizo ver tu foto, eres muy guapa demasiado, jaja me encanto tu comentario y si, no le pidas ayudar a Andrea, porque de igual te voy a dar con mi yeso, por decirme demonio, con que asi nos llevamos ahhhhh, jaja no es cierto cariño y bueno me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y creo que no me comentaste lo del capítulo 9 y no me dijiste si sonó cursi vez, me harás llorar pero bueno está bien te perdono no me abandones y bueno por favor quiero que me digas si te gusta mi escena M, es la primera que hago y trate de que fuera intensa pero también con sentimiento, dios es que el amor de estas dos, me recuerda mucho al que le tengo a tu compañera que defiendes con tanta devoción, tal para cual, son unas canijas, pervertidas, malas sin darse cuenta lo que hacen, pero bueno jajaja, espero verte aquí y que me comentes ehhhh, gracias por ver mi foto y bueno ya pondré la de Andy para que también la conozcas asi, cuídate y te mando muchos besos y abrazos donde gustes, (si lo hago para que te mate), jajaja susurros en tus oídos muy despacio Zhyo y algún día iré a tu país, al fin y acabo, no estás muy lejos… *guiño*, cuídate y nos vemos.

Eh terminado, dios fue bastante este capítulo estará larguito por lo que veo casi 38 páginas de Word jaja, en fin, disfrútenlo y bueno sin más que decirles les dejare preguntas ¡que creyeron que se salvaron de mí! Jajaja no señoritas y señoritos, esta vez habrá preguntas a los demás que ya contesté gracias por sus inbox y bueno aquí nos estamos viendo.

* * *

Preguntas…

 **1-.¿cuál ha sido su momento más incómodo o vergonzoso?** :bueno el mío fue cuando cele a mi novia con su hermana, dios fue el momento más incómodo que pase enserio, pero es que no me habia dicho nada de que era su hermana y su hermana llego gritando, diciendo que por que estaba conmigo y no habia llegado a su casa el anterior día, que se la habia pasado solita y que no obtuvo su calor, ósea que te digan eso y luego que te digan "esa", me dolió bastante y bueno jajaja si quieren que les cuente, digan en sus review que sí y les comento lo sucedido.

 **2-. ¿qué tipo de literatura les gusta?** : a mí me gusta, el género Lirico, Oda, Elegía, el género épico, epopeya, de romance, de fábula y de leyenda.

 **3-. ¿Cuándo cumplen años?** : no debería preguntar jajaja, pero si seguimos subiendo fic me encantaría dedicar o saludar a ustedes en su cumpleaños, sería maravilloso, mi fecha de nacimiento es en 14 de diciembre del 1996 y Andy cumple el 26 de noviembre de 1991.

 **4-. ¿Qué país les gustaría conocer?** , ya me habían hecho esa pregunta, pero volveremos a hacerla para todos, a mí me gustaría Italia y a Andy Rusia y juntas nos gustaría ir a Irlanda.

 **5-. ¿qué tipo de videojuegos les gusta?:** esta la hizo Andy y pues igual yo contestare, los juegos que me ha enseñado Andy son de terror y acción y sinceramente me fascina los juegos de terror amo gritar con ella.

 **6-. ¿qué genero de películas?:** Igual de terror y amor, me fascinan esas dos.

Listo terminamos y bueno gracias casi 40 páginas jajaja dios, espero estén bien y se la pase super, yo me despido y nos vemos el próximo martes, ya no subí el capítulo el viernes jaja se me fue el tiempo, pero son las 12:25 a.m. sorry aquí lo tienen, cuídense y los veo pronto un beso a todos.

* * *

Los personajes son de Legend of Korra no me pertenecen solamente la narrativa.

FIC AU (Advertencia este capítulo contiene escenas M para tu comodidad si no deseas leer se pondrá una insignia con (M), si gustas omitir la escena, gracias)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

\- ¿Dónde está Korra? - Lin llegaba con toda su familia, Opal estába en la sala con naga o estába porque la perra al escuchar la gente corrió hacía el patio, Opal al mirar a todos se levantó a saludarlos.

-esta con Asami en su cuarto, están durmiendo- Lin miró a Opal con la ceja alzada y Opal se ruborizo.

-amm, bueno no te voy a negar que si, por esa razón aun duermen tarde, jajaja toda la noche se demostraron amor- Lin suspiró.

-jajaja, es normal después de la confesión tan romántica y reconciliación que sé dieron en Zaofu, cualquiera haría eso- decía Kya hiendo a besar a su esposa y dirigiéndose con Pema a la cocina.

-quien diría que Korra y la niña Asami estarían juntas, bueno solo esperó que el señor Hiroshi, lo acepte bien- decia Pema.

-Korra y Asami no piensan decirle nada al señor, ni a nadie más, los únicos que saben somos nosotros y la heredera mayor, Kuvira- decía Suyin, metiendo más cosas a la cocina, Lin no decía nada solo meditaba la situación.

-ellas tienen mi apoyo y es todo lo que le debe de importar a Korra- decía Lin mirando de reojo a su hermana, Kya abrazo por detrás a su esposa.

-sí, hablando de apoyo- Kya besaba el cuello de Lin y esta sonreía feliz.

-que sucede- decía un hombre de barba larga.

-Kya está embarazada- decía Lin, Opal y todos abrían los ojos y gritaban con fuerza de emoción.

-dios y Raava te den bendiciones hermana- decía aquel hombre abrazaba a su hermana.

-gracias Tenzin, por fin tendremos un bebe- Kya abrazaba a su hermano, Lin sonreía.

\- ¡esto lo tenemos que celebrar! - decia Suyin sacando bebida.

\- iré por Korra y Asami, aunque tengo miedo de encontrarme con una escena no apta para mi- decía Opal y todos se reían, la niña subía las escaleras y se metía hasta la última puerta, toco la puerta, pero nadie abrió, seguramente seguían durmiendo.

* * *

En la habitación de Korra…

Asami había despertado más de dos horas, pero durante esas dos horas se la había pasado acariciando el rostro de la morena, que dormía plácidamente, Asami estaba feliz, estaba contenta, ayer en la noche había hecho por segunda vez el amor y estába feliz de que Korra estuviera a su lado, cuándo dijo que iba a cambiar no lo decía en broma o solo para calmar a Opal, era porque en verdad ella "iba a ser la antigua Asami" pero mejorada porque ésta vez tenía alguien que le atacará con emociones que ella nunca sintió con Aang, la noche anterior fue su primera vez y a pesar del margo sabor de casi Perder a la morena, lo había disfrutado igual ella lo sintió así, amaba la forma en como lo hicieron.

\- ¿tienes idea lo mucho que deseaba despertar contigo así? - decía Korra con la voz ronca y abriendo sus ojos muy despacio, Asami sonrió y besó sus labios sutilmente.

-supongo que las mismas ganas que yo lo anhelé durante un mes- Korra acercaba más a la pelinegra, su mano estába sobre su cadera y ahora estaban más juntas, Asami amaba ser arrastrada por sus fuertes brazos.

-buenos días Asami- decía Korra sonriendo y pegando su nariz a la de la pelinegra, Asami tomó con ambas manos su rostro y acerco sus labios a los de la morena.

-buenos días... mi amor- Korra sonrió y beso sus labios muy despacio, suspirando en ellos, Asami siguió el beso, un beso tierno y lleno de sentimiento, cuando se separaron solo fue un poco y Asami siguió acariciando el rostro de Korra, la morena tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de las delicadas manos de su ahora novia.

-es la segunda vez que me dices así- Asami sonrió y beso de nuevo sus labios rápidamente.

-la tercera- Korra sonrió frunciendo el ceño sin aun abrir los ojos.

\- ¿la tercera? – dijo Korra, Asami sonrió pegándose más a ella, subiendo su pierna lastimada sobre la cadera de Korra, la morena paso su mano acariciándola.

\- no recuerdo bien, pero fue una vez que estábamos teniendo sexo, no sé si fue en el hotel o la primera vez que lo hicimos- Korra abrió los ojos y le sonrió, por fin pudo ver sus ojos azules, esos ojos que ahora eran suyos.

-es verdad, fue la primera vez que te hice mía, la segunda fue ayer enfrente de todos- Asami sonrió.

\- y la tercera hoy y por el resto de nuestra relación, el tiempo que dure y queramos estar juntas- decía Asami volviendo a besar a Korra respirando su aroma, Korra la acercaba más.

-no me canso- la siguió besando- de probar- casi no podía hablar por el beso- tus dulces- suspiraba y Asami la soltaba- labios- Asami sonreía y volvía a besarla una vez más suspirando.

-ni yo, es que son tan deliciosos, me encanta sentir como mi piel se eriza con tu lengua y tus labios tan suaves, me encanta estar así contigo- Korra volvía a besarla y en un movimiento rápido se subió sobre ella, Asami se empezó a reir y abrió las piernas, ambas tenían pijama, Korra le presto una y la morena sonrió al ver como su novia que accedía deseaba lo mismo, Asami metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Korra rasguñando un poco su piel, Korra se acostó sobre ella, acariciando sus piernas con sus manos y subiéndolas a su cadera.

\- ¿me harás el amor una vez más? - la voz de Asami sonaba con amor, pero tenía un toque de lujuria y seducción Korra sonrió, beso sus labios jalando el inferior muy despacio.

-me gusta que digas que hacemos el amor- Asami acaricio su cabello y suspiro.

-dejo de ser sexo hace tiempo, pero me negué a creer que me había enamorado de ti, el día que confirme que me hiciste el amor, fue ese mismo día que me equivoque- Korra sonrió y la besó.

-yo también sentí que hicimos el amor y desde que te conocí, siempre quise creer que te lo hacía- Asami sonrió y en ese momento tocaban la puerta, Korra volteaba hacia la puerta.

-debe ser Opal- dijo Asami, Korra volteó a mirar a Asami y la volvió a besar una vez más en un tierno beso, se bajó de ella y se puso a un lado de Asami abrazándola y subiendo su pierna lastimada de nuevo a su cadera.

-pasa- Korra puso las manos en la cintura de Asami y la pelinegra se apegó a su novia acostándose en la cama, Opal entro con los ojos cerrados y tratando de cerrar la puerta, Asami y Korra sonrieron al ver a Opal siendo exagerada.

\- no exageres Opal, si estuviéramos desnudas o haciendo el amor, ¿crees que te hubiera dicho pasa? - Opal abría los ojos cruzándose de brazos y pensando las cosas.

-no, creo que no eres tan mala conmigo después de todo- Opal sonreía mirando a ambas chicas abrazadas, le dio tanta ternura cuándo Korra besó el hombro de Asami y esta volteó su rostro para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

-Ko- la morena volteó mirando a su hermana y Asami igual.

\- acaba de llegar Lin y los demás, vamos a empezar la fiesta y bueno faltan ustedes- Korra suspiro sonriendo, sería la primera parrillada familiar donde Asami estaría con ella.

-¿ya son las once de la mañana tan rápido?, wow- Opal sonreía, Asami suspiró acariciando el cabello de Korra, mientras la miraba volteando un poco su cuerpo.

\- mi amor, el tiempo contigo siempre pasa rápido- dijo Asami y Korra volvió a besarla, Opal aplaudió haciendo que ambas la miraran.

-pueden seguirse besando abajo, por favor ya báñense y vengan, Lin advirtió que, si no bajaban en una hora, ella subiría tomaría tu pene y lo cortaría- Asami abrió los ojos y abrazo a Korra con fuerza.

\- ¡oye eso es mío! - Korra se ruborizó y Opal igual, las dos empezaron a reírse.

-ok, eso quedó muy claro cariño- dijo Korra, Asami la miro sonriendo.

\- ¿soy tu cariño? - Korra sonrió, el cambió tan amoroso de Asami era sorprendente.

-eres más que eso, eres mi amor, mi alma, mi ilusión- y la beso de nuevo.

\- ¡BAÑO! - dijo Opal sonriendo, ambas se separaron y se rieron, Opal salió de la habitación cerrándola.

-quisiera quedarme más tiempo aquí contigo- dijo Korra, Asami acariciaba su cabello.

-también yo, quiero seguir acariciando tu largo cabello- Korra sonreía.

-jaja, no es tan largo como el tuyo, además está muy maltratado, creó que me lo voy a cortar- Asami la miro con un puchero en los labios.

-no, a mí me gusta así, ¿por qué quieres cortarlo? - Korra la miro.

(M) Inicio.

-por qué está muy maltratado, mira las puntas- Asami rápidamente metió la mano por las cobijas y tomo el pene de Korra apretándolo un poco, haciendo que la morena saltara y abriera los labios de sorpresa mirándola.

\- ¡Asami! - soltó en un gemido Korra, la pelinegra beso sus labios y el inferior sensualmente, abrió las piernas dejándolas a los lados, algo que agradecía de la cama de Korra, es que era pequeña, por lo tanto, estaban muy pegaditas sin ningún problema.

-dijiste que viera las puntas y las estoy viendo-

-no…te hagas…tonta…ahh- dijo Korra al sentir su labio siendo chupado tan sensualmente.

-estoy viendo como tus bellos y tu pene, se ponen…en…pun…ta- Asami comenzaba a reir y Korra igual, rápidamente se apegó a ella, y Asami sintió el roce del pene de Korra ya erecto, las pijamas de la morena eran muy delgadas y aunque tuvieran ropa, podía sentir el líquido pre seminal de Korra y su humedad, mojar la cabeza del miembro de su novia.

-házmelo…vamos…hazme el amor Korra, una vez más nhhh-dios la voz jadeosa y seductora de Asami, hacía que Korra cayera rendida a sus demandas, deseaba tanto sentir su calor, sus paredes apretar y pegarse al fino eje del miembro de Korra, que fuera dificultoso salir y entrar de ella, sentirse plena y única por esa sensación tan agradable que le podía ofrecer ahora su novia, Korra estaba meneándose sobre ella, rápidamente de su cajón saco un condón y lo quiso romper, pero Asami se lo quito de la mano, la morena se quedó petrificada.

\- ¿Qué haces amor? - Asami lo dejo en la mesita de noche.

-quiero que culmines dentro de mí, no me importa si me llegaras a embarazar, quiero que mi cuerpo sea tuyo y sea el refugio de tu esencia, quiero que seas la primera en llenarme, nunca nadie lo ha hecho y deseó sentir tu esencia dentro de mi, quiero que se funda con la mía, por favor- Korra la miro sorprendida y excitada, jamás lo había hecho sin condón, ¿debía arriesgarse?, ¿debía aceptar?, no era que embarazara a Asami, sabía que no podía, pero ¿era lo correcto?, seria la primera en manchar el vientre de su novia, eso era felicidad absoluta Korra sonrió y bajo muy despacio la pijama de Asami, y su propia pijama, Asami tenía el rostro enrojecido, estaba tan húmeda, quería sentir a Korra naturalmente.

Puso la cabeza de su pene en el clítoris de la Ingeniera, ya que seria al natural quería rozarse un poco, sentir las palpitaciones de este tan cerca y el calor que emanaba, comenzó a mover sus cadera, su pelvis había agarrado un vaivén muy sensual, poco fuerte, pero a una velocidad simultáneamente, a segundos el clítoris de Asami ya estába, enrojecido, hinchado y palpitado contra la uretra de Korra, que semen preseminal arrojaba para lubricarlo, su entrada escurría por sus muslos y nalgas.

-más...por favor...máss-Asami gemía en el oído de Korra, eran gemidos despacio que acompañaban los roces de su pene, las manos de Asami estaban en los codos de Korra, apretándolos y hundiendo con fuerza a la morena para sentirla más de cerca.

\- esto es delicioso...- la voz de Korra sonaba jadeosa y en un hilo, Asami sentía sus pezones arder su clítoris palpitar con los roces, la entrada de su cavidad comenzaba a doler, ya requería a la morena dentro, subió las piernas y la atrajo, gimiendo al sentir el palpitante miembro en toda su intimidad aplastado y aun moviéndose con dificultad.

-ya... - la voz de Asami sonaba jadeosa y casi inentendible, Korra sonrió, se separó un poco de ella y tomo la cabeza de su pene con sus manos, dándose cuenta lo ya rojo y duro que se encontraba, mojado por los flujos y su semen preseminal, la ojiazul puso la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de Asami y la miro una vez más, como pidiéndole permiso, Asami entendió y subió ambas piernas a la cadera de Korra y acaricio su nuca, besando sus labios.

-hazme tuya Korra...ya no puedo soportar-Korra sonrió metiendo la punta de su miembro cuándo.

\- ¡KORRA JONES BEIFONG! - la puerta casi fue derribada por Lin, quién golpeó fuertemente la puerta con el pie y entro, Asami grito por el susto y Korra se salió de golpe de Asami, haciéndola gemir, se paró en la cama pero por el pijama en las piernas terminó cayéndose al suelo, Lin se cruzó de brazos observando la situación, detrás de ella venía Kya y Suyin.

\- ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE LIN! - decía Suyin cruzándose de brazos mirando a su hermana, Kya estaba riéndose por la vergüenza que estaba pasando tanto Asami como Korra, la sureña seguía sobándose la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que la hermana y esposa de Lin estaban observando su excitación ahí parada, roja palpitando y completamente endurecida.

-oh vaya... jaja Korra... sí que estas bien...dotada- dijo Suyin levantándome las cejas seductoramente solo para ponerla nerviosa, Korra rápidamente miro a Suyin roja y tapo su erección con ambas manos, aunque era difícil gracias por el gran tamaño y lo duro y alto que estaba, Kya salió gritando casi haciéndose de la pipí ante la situación, todos abajo estaban sin entender lo que pasó.

\- ¿acaso no te dijo Opal, que ya llegamos? - dijo Lin mirando a Korra enojada.

-si…- fue lo único que dijo Korra, quería morirse, la mirada de Suyin riéndose sobre su pene erecto, no ayudaba mucho a calmar la situación, Lin miro a Asami quién tenía la cara más roja que y se había tapado en cuánto Korra caníbal suelo, solo dejando ver sus ojos verdes por que gastaba nariz la tenía debajo de la sabana blanca.

-Hola Señorita Sato- Asami asomó su mano sacándola de su escondite y dirigiendo la vista hacía la peligris y saludo con un gesto nerviosa.

-Hola Señora Beifong-

-Jefa Beifong- decía Lin y Asami asentía más apenada ahora.

-hola cariño- dijo Suyin y Asami contestaba igual.

-quiero que ambas, estén listas en cinco minutos, si en cinco minutos, subo... y siguen con perdón de la palabra, pero ¡COGIENDO!, yo misma subiré, las meteré al baño y les tallare sus cositas- dijo Lin mirando a ambas, Korra ya no sabía qué hacer y su erección seguía igual no sabía que podía tapar, si tapabá su cabeza y parte de su tronco de arriba, se seguiría viendo un poco de su tronco de abajo y sus testículos y si tapabá esas zonas, destapaba las de arriba, por primera vez, se odiaba por tener un pene tan largo y grande.

-Korra, la verga va dentro de los pantalones cuándo hay visitas- dijo Lin tocándose su propio miembro- ¿entendiste? - Korra asintió sin decir más, no quería verla al rostro.

-en verdad Korra, lamento esto, pero ya sabes como es mi hermana – y Suyin se llevaba a Lin de ahí.

-esto fue fabuloso, me siento como si hubiera descubierto a mis hijos jaja-dijo Suyin cerrando la puerta y adelantándose, Lin la miro con desaprobación.

\- en primer lugar, ella sería mi hija y en segundo lugar, para mi no me da gracia esto- dijo Lin tomando la mano de su esposa, Kya sonreia y se recargaba en su hombro.

-jajaja pero si se parece a tí, cuando mamá te cacho en "la casa" y en ¡SU CAMA! ósea ustedes fueron más cínicas que otra cosa-Suyin se reía con fuerza y Lin la fulminaba con la mirada en eso Kya miraba a Lin con picardía.

\- hablando de eso sabes algo- Lin la miraba con Suyin- me retracto lo que te dije la primera vez que hicimos el amor-Lin la miro con la ceja alzada.

-¿de que hablas? - dijo Lin y Suyin se empezaba a reír.

\- dije que la tenías muy grande y ancha, que nunca más conocería a alguien con ese tamaño y me equivoque- Lin se ponía rígida y apretaba la mandíbula enrojecida.

\- jajaja ¡ES VERDAD! Korra la tiene muy bien, ella esta mejor dotada que tu-y ambas se empezaban a reír molestando a la peligris quién tenía su rostro contrariado, enojado y con vergüenza.

Asami suspiró acostándose sobre la cama, Korra se paró y siguió sobándose su cabeza, Asami miro el miembro de Korra aun parado y rojo con las venas saltadas fuertemente, ¿como podría resistirse a esa imagen de Korra y su fabuloso cuerpo tonificado?.

\- ¿amor? - Korra la miró.

-creó que nos meteremos a bañar con agua fría- Korra miró su miembro y suspiró.

-sí creó que si- dijo Asami mordiendo su labio.

En el jardín de la casa Jones…

* * *

\- ¡TENZIN! - Korra salió corriendo casi encimándose sobre el hombre calvo de barba negra, Tenzin comenzó a reírse abrazando con fuerza la morena.

-me da mucho gusto verte Korra, ¿dime cómo estás? - Korra sonrió y miro a Pema que estaba ahí.

-estoy feliz Tenzin, tengo una casa, mi hermana, mi familia, te veo a ti y ahora- y Korra tomaba de la mano a Asami ayudándola a caminar, por su pie- ahora estoy enamorada de esta hermosa mujer- Asami suspiraba ruborizada, al mirar a Pema ahí se sintió más apenada.

-es un gusto saber que eres tú la novia y jefa de mi esposa y mi hija adoptiva Korra- decía Tenzin estirando la mano, Asami ya lo conocía.

-reverendo Tenzin, es un placer verlo de nuevo- Tenzin asentía.

-me alegra que por fin haya encontrado la paz- miraba a Korra- y el amor- Asami tomaba la mano de Korra y sonreía.

-yo también reverendo, yo también- Asami se recargó en Korra.

-¡KORRA!- los gritos de Lin sonaba a lo lejos, Korra suspiró.

-permítanme un momento, Tenzin te encargo a Asami, es que no puede caminar bien, no tardo amor- y se fue de ahí tras un beso rápido que le dio, Asami estaba feliz, se sentía tan bien.

\- Korra es una gran chica y usted igual, hacen bonita pareja y su relación será muy hermosa- decía Tenzin mirando a Asami, la pelinegra sonreía.

-usted la conoce mejor, si dice que así será, le creó y me da ilusión saber que no saldré lastimada de nuevo- Tenzin suspiraba, él sabía lo que sucedió con la heredera.

-ya no recuerde lo malo, viva el presente con Korra- Asami sonrió suspirando.

-¡Asami!- la chica volteó y casi muere al ver a su hermana ahí con su hermano.

-¿Kuvira?, ¡que haces!- no termino la frase cuando Kuvira se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-si no mal recuerdas, yo fui quien te envió con Korra, cuando llego Roger me dijo dónde estabas y me dijo que harían una parrillada, Korra me envió un mensaje igual y acepte, solo que traje a Bolin, el ya sabe también y al parecer lo tomó muy bien- Asami suspiró aliviada, tomó la mano de su hermana y le sonrió.

-eres la mejor hermana que pude tener- Kuvira sonrió, era muy raro ver a Kuvira sonreír con ternura.

-hola Kuvira- Korra se acerco tomando de la cintura a Asami, la pelinegra sonrió besando la cabeza de Korra, la Sato mayor hizo los ojos en blanco y saco la lengua en forma de asco.

-¡por favor!, no sean tan cursis- dijo Kuvira riéndose, Korra sonrió y Asami suspiró.

-¿Qué tal su primer día de novias?- Korra hizo un puchero y Asami la miro fulminante riéndose.

-no puedo quejarme- dijo Korra y Asami la empujo.

-eres una tonta- dijo Asami según enojándose, Korra la tomó de la cadera e hizo un puchero con los ojos tristes, Asami se empezó a reir y de repente de un movimiento sensual la miró rozando sus labios y sonriéndole de lado.

-me gusta cuando haces pucheros- y ambas se fundieron en un beso tierno y sutil.

-wow, si que son bien empalagosas- dijo Kuvira sonriendo.

-bueno, debo aprovechar los momentos en que estemos solas, por que cuando estemos con tu padre, Iroh o alguien que no le tengamos confianza, debo hablar de usted a Asami y aguantarme las ganas de besarla y decirle que me encanta- dijo Korra abrazando más fuerte a Asami, Kuvira sonrió.

-deben calcular bien, cuando le dirán a mi padre, si el se entera por otros medios, Asami sabes lo que pasara- Asami suspiraba.

-lo se, tranquila, esta vez haré las cosas bien, además, Korra me quiere en verdad y se que no me dejara sola- Korra sonrió y acerco su rostro al de ella.

-jamas lo haré Asami- y nuevamente se dieron otro beso.

-¡OK! es suficiente para mi, iré a platicar con Lin, ustedes ya me asquearon con tanto beso iiaag- Korra y Asami se empezaron a reir y se fueron a un asiento en forma de columpio que Korra compro, Asami se sentó y emse acostó en sus piernas sobre el asiento, mientras Korra acariciaba su melena y le hacía piojito.

-Korra- la morena bajo la mirada para verla.

-si sabes que Bolin está aquí- Korra se puso rígida.

-¿el ya lo sabe?- Asami asintió.

-bueno me alegra que tengas apoyo de ambos hermanos- Asami volvió a asentir.

-pero se a que viene - Korra la miro un poco confusa.

\- ¿a comer? - Asami se rió un poco.

-además de eso, a ver a tu hermana- Korra se enfureció y cuando iba a decir algo.

-por favor tranquila Kuvira no lo dejara que se acerque a ella, conozco a mi hermana y nunca permitiría que lastimará a mi cuñadita- Korra se le fue su enojo al escuchar eso.

\- ¿tu cuñadita? - Asami sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-si…- Korra sonrió.

-bueno más le vale a mi cuñado idiota, que no intente nada con mi hermana- Asami se empezó a reir

-¿estas feliz?- escucho y Korra la miro le sonrío mientras veía como Asami se dejaba llevar por sus caricias.

-es muy pronto para decir que soy feliz, llevamos un día, donde has cambiado de una manera sorprendente, pero me daré cuenta que tanto seré feliz cuando regresemos a tú mansión y me trates diferente- Asami se paraba un poco seria.

-sabes que no puedo decirte que te quiero o mi amor frente a los demás, no aún- Korra suspiraba y acariciaba su mejilla.

-losé, pero creo que tratarme mal, no es lo que quiero de la Ingeniera Asami Sato- dijo Korra y ella sonrió.

-¡tu novia!, si quieres que te trate igual, debes entender que ahora soy tu novia- Korra se empezó a reir y Asami se acercó a ella, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre la morena y pasó sus manos a su cuello.

\- y decirle a Bella que no se te acerque- decia Asami muy decidida algo que hizo reir a Korra.

-no te hace nada ella, celosa- Asami fingió cara de ofensa.

\- ¿yo celosa?, jaja ya quisieras- y rozo su nariz con ella.

-uy discúlpeme señorita in celosa- Asami se empezó a reir.

-eso ni siquiera existe Korra- la morena sonrió besando sus labios despacio.

-solo existes tu- Asami suspiró y besó de nuevo sus labios.

Las horas pasaban y ambas se divertían con la familia de Korra, Kuvira no había dejado de hablar con Suyin y Lin sobre sus proyectos que a ambas hermanas les fascinaba pensar que trabajar en las oficinas de agencias de seguridad de un Sato, era el prestigio para su carrera y su reconocimiento, ya eran conocidas pero al juntarse con los Sato iban a hacer más, Asami se la había pasado vigilando a Bolin que todo este tiempo se la había pasado buscando a la hermana de su ahora novia, pero la misma Opal lo había mandado lejos después de lo que le hizo a su hermana en la fiesta, Korra igual no le había quitado la vista de encima, el día había sido maravilloso Asami nunca se la había pasado tan bien, no desde hace cinco años, la familia de Korra era maravillosa y pudo conocer más a Pema y al padre Tenzin, sus hijos eran hermosos y más Melo, Asami estaba cargando al pequeño Rohan y aquel chico llego con una flor (margarita), fue tan tierno verlo tan ruborizado al ser un niño tan caballeroso.

-tu eres una bella mujer- Asami le sonrío, se sentía apenada con sus palabras, iba a contestar cuándo.

-vaya, te dejo solo cinco minutos y me cambias por una margarita y un niño flatulento con mocos en la nariz y ojos grises- Melo y Asami volteaban a ver a Korra que tenía las manos en la cadera y su sonrisa torcida, Asami se empezó a reir al ver la cara de Melo enojado.

-tu eres una tonta Korra- decía el chico, Korra apretaba sus músculos enseñándole sus bíceps al niño, Asami se mordió los labios aguantándose las ganas de arrancarle la ropa esos bíceps eran suyos y deseaba que llegara la noche para morderlos y chupetearlos todos.

-tú, no eres rival para estas bellezas, niño oloroso- decía Korra poniéndose en guardia y el chico se paró para mirar de nuevo a Asami.

-permíteme bella mujer, luchare por ti- Asami se toco el pecho haciendo cara de ilusión y Korra la fulminó con sus dedos, Asami alzo los brazos, riéndose.

-¡pelea Avataaar!- el chico se lanzó sobre ella, al parecer también ellos le decían así, Korra se tiró al suelo con el niño encima y se empezaron a hacer cosquillas, era tierno ver a Korra así.

-¡Meelo!, deja en paz a Korra con su novia- la voz de Tenzin se hacía presente, Korra tomó de la cabeza al pequeño Meelo y le empezó a rascar, provocando que el niño empezara a gritar tratando de safarse.

-Korra no lo lastimes- decia Asami un poco molesta por la agresividad de la morena con el niño de 7 años.

-no se preocupe señorita Sato, así siempre juegan sé que Korra no lo lastima- decia Tenzin sonriéndole.

-¡ya esta bien me rindo!- decía el pequeño Meelo y Korra lo soltaba, parándose del suelo y hiendo a sentarse sobre Asami.

-¡wow que haces!- decia Asami al sentir el peso de Korra sobre sus piernas, Korra pasaba las manos por su cuello y la besaba apasionadamente.

-obtengo mi recompensa y el solo perderá y sentirá deshonor jaja- Asami se empezaba a reir besándola.

-wow, eres super grande niña infantil, que pelea con un niño de 7 años- decia Asami alzando la ceja.

-jaja, eres mía, no puedo permitir que nadie más te regale flores- Asami se empezaba a reir alzando la ceja.

-tu nunca me has regalado unas, el pequeño Meelo solo fue lindo- Korra la besaba.

-oye y Rohan- decía preocupada porque se había sentado donde antes él estaba.

-yo lo tengo- decía Tenzin con su hijo en brazos, Korra lo miraba apenada.

-por alguna extraña razón Tenzin sabía lo que ibas a hacer - dijo Asami sonriendo.

-Korra juguemos Soccer- decía Wei quien se acercaba a ellos con el balón en sus manos, detrás de ellos estaban Opal, Jinora y su novio Kai y su hermano gemelo, Korra sonrió.

-me gustaría- dijo Korra- pero en el patio de atrás no quiero provocar un accidente aquí, donde está la parrilla, la comida y toda la familia.

-yo también quiero jugar- dijo Meelo mirando a Korra.

-yo también- dijo Ikki, ella se empezó a reir.

-bueno vamos a jugar entonces- Wei le hizo cara de disgusto.

-no es un juego de adultos- Korra lo miro fulminante.

-ellos te patearían el culo con la mano en la cintura, créeme- Wei hizo los ojos en blanco.

\- bueno entonces que lo demuestren, que jueguen contigo- dijo Wing.

-bueno me parece buena idea, Ikki, Meelo, son míos por naturalidad- decía Korra sonriendo y mirando a Asami que estaba fascinada con esto.

-entonces nos quedamos con Opal y Jinora- Korra asintió despreocupada.

-eso no es justo Korra va a perder- decia Jinora y esta se empezó a reir.

-yo jugare con mi novia- Korra miro a Asami sorprendida, pero preocupada.

-tu no puedes jugar, tienes el pie torcido- Asami hizo puchero.

-no dudo de las capacidades de los niños, pero tienen razón perderán, ellos están mas grandes- Korra se empezó a reir.

-amor, nadie, escúchame, nadie me gana a mi- Asami se empezó a reir y todos se fueron al patio de atrás, Korra cargo a Asami hasta dejarla en un lugar donde nadie la golpeara y pudiera verla jugar, cuando estuvieron listos, Lin y Suyin observaban con una cerveza en la mano, Wing y Wei estaban sonriendo, le darían una paliza tremenda a Korra, le habían dejado a Kai como portero, el pobre chico era el apestado entre ellos, pero Korra inflaba su pecho con orgullo.

-bien quiero un juego limpio- dijo Lin tomando de su cerveza.

-¡empiecen!- rápidamente los gemelos se adelantaban con el pequeño Meelo, iban a aplastarlo algo que Asami sintió temor, pero rápidamente el pequeño Meelo lo evadió por debajo de sus enormes pies, arrebatándoles el balón.

-¡TUNEL!- todos dijeron, Asami se empezó a reir aplaudiendo, el pequeño Meelo se fue corriendo lanzando el balón a su hermana Ikki, quien empezó a hacer unas pequeña chilenas y los gemelos iban por ella y rápidamente lanzo el balón a Korra quien lo paro con el pecho y se lo llevo corriendo hasta donde está su hermana, la miro le sonrió y lanzo el balón, para la mala suerte de Korra el balón fue atrapado por esta, ella le sonrió subiendo los hombros.

-acabas de firmar tu sentencia Opal- decía Korra señalándola con los ojos.

-y tu igual querida hermanita- lanzaba el balón hacía Wei, rápidamente corría de nuevo por el, el partido estuvo lleno de emociones rápidas y solo había pasado alrededor de 30 minutos y Wei y Wing, se habían cansado al correr detrás de Meelo y la pequeña ikki, que todo el tiempo lanzaron túneles y pasos directos con Korra, incluso la jefa Lin se metió a jugar con Suyin, tenia que enseñarles a sus sobrinos a jugar y Suyin tenia que ayudar a Korra, que lo estaban haciendo muy bien por que habían anotado 4 a 1, Asami estaba más que divertida que nunca, incluso Kuvira se reía por ratos y gritaba con fuerza a Korra que corriera y pateara traseros, Asami estaba fascinaba con este día, este fin de semana había sido el mejor que había experimentado durante tanto tiempo, al final Korra gano 6 a 1, si, Korra y Suyin le dieron una paliza junto con Meelo y la pequeña Ikki a los gemelos, Opal estaba riéndose por lo sucedido y Bolin estaba de un odioso por que la pequeña Opal no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso, el día había acabado y Korra se despedía de todos a excepción de la familia Sato, Korra y Asami estaban afuera con Kuvira.

-espero que el próximo sábado podamos reunirnos, quisiera que fuéramos a campar- decía Tenzin, Korra sonreía.

-no se si podré, la semana que viene creo que es el concurso de Asami en el hipódromo- Tenzin suspiró contento.

-entonces podremos posponerlo- Asami negó con la cabeza.

-tal vez el ir a campar lo pospondremos, pero me gustaría que todos fueran al hipódromo a apoyarme- Kuvira miro a su hermana un poco preocupada, pero no dijo nada.

-sería encantador, pero sinceramente señorita Sato, mis hijos no saben comportarse en un lugar así- Asami sonrío.

-yo se que lo harán, enviare con Korra las invitaciones de todos para contar con su apoyo y presencia ese día, para mi sería algo significativo si aceptan ir a verme- Tenzin sonrió y asintió.

-entonces es una cita, ahí estaré con toda mi familia, nos vemos y buenas noches- Korra le daba su beso y su abrazo, Tenzin subía al auto y se iban, Kuvira suspiró metiéndose.

-¿tienes otra habitación para que pueda quedarme Jones?- Korra la miró sonriendo.

-¿Jones? Acaso hice algo malo- Kuvira le dio un golpe a la cabeza.

-ahora que eres mi cuñada, puedo decirte como se me de la gana y ahora dime o tendré que quitarles su cama, aunque debe estar infectada de sus asquerosas esencias- Korra y Asami se reía.

-no Kuvira, claro que tengo habitaciones de sobra, recuerda que tu hermana y la mía hicieron lo que quisieron- dijo Korra mirando a Asami quién sonreía.

-pues me alegra que te hayamos convencido al final, por que hoy me la pase muy bien- dijo esto besando a Korra, Kuvira bufo.

-ok le iré a decir a tu hermana, por que ustedes les urge la cama, buenas noches- Korra y Asami se empezaron a reir, en eso naga se paraba sobre Korra, Asami se le quedaba viendo.

-creo que esta celosa- Korra sonreía.

-no, quiere que la saque al baño- Asami sonreía.

-bueno vamos- Korra la miraba con un poco de tristeza.

-no, iré yo sola, es peligroso que salgas, no sabemos si están vigilándote y no quiero arriesgarme, ademas será solo un momento- y tu pieno debes forzarlo- Asami suspiro triste y beso sus labios.

-está bien, aquí te espero- Korra la beso y metió a Asami al sofá, sacando la correa de naga y hiendo, Asami se encontraba acostada en el sofá y Bolin apareció.

-al final, resultaste ser tú quién se quedo con la guardaespaldas- Asami miraba a su hermano y suspiro fastidiada.

-ella nunca fue un premio- Bolin estaba enojado.

-quien diría hermanita, no eres tan santa como lo pensé- Asami lo miraba.

-Bolin, ¿Por qué eres así?, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan frío y una persona fea?, tu no eres así, tu eras dulce, gentil – Bolin la miro con enojo.

-eso fue antes, de que nos quitaran lo mejor del mundo y nos humillaran por tu culpa, gracias a tí tuvimos que irnos de Ciudad República y vuelves a hacer lo mismo Korra no es de nuestro nivel, me prometí que jamas volvería a ayudar a alguien o ser gentil, cuando ellos no lo fueron con nosotros y créeme Korra hará lo mismo de Aang o peor- Asami suspiro molesta.

-se que fueron crueles en Ciudad Republica pero, aquí es diferente, yo me había enamorado Bolin y se que fue mi culpa pero se supone que me apoyaron como mi familia, Korra nunca me hará lo que Aang hizo y Opal-

-yo solo quiero llevármela a la cama- Asami se paraba enojada.

-¡no te atrevas a lastimarla!- Bolin se empezaba a reir y tomaba a Asami de las manos lastimándola.

-tu no eres nadie, no te tengo miedo aunque tengas a Korra como novia y guardaespaldas y disfruta este día que ya se ha acabado tan pronto, por que mañana que regresemos a la mansión, yo me voy a encargar de que padre sepa la asquerosidad que estas haciendo, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a arruinarnos Asami- Asami quería zafarse y en el intento esta cayó al suelo rompiendo la mesa de centro, Bolin se asusto.

-¡ASAMI!- Kuvira y Opal salieron de sus habitaciones, asomándose al barandal, vieron a Asami encima de la mesa, Kuvira salió corriendo.

-¡ASAMI!- dijo Opal bajando detrás de Kuvira.

-yo…yo, no quería lastimarla Kuvi- Bolin no terminó su frase cuando Kuvira le metió un puñetazo en la cara, este cayó al suelo mareado y Kuvira inmediatamente trato de levantar a su hermana que estaba con los ojos cerrados y mareada.

\- ¿Sami estas bien? – Asami abrió los ojos y miro a Kuvira.

-si… me duele un poco mi pie, pero estoy bien, el no quiso lastimarme, yo me zafe de el- en ese momento entraba Korra con naga, todos voltearon a ver a la morena y esta tenia la cara en susto de ver a Asami tirada.

\- ¿Qué le paso? - tranquilamente pregunto, Bolin trago saliva y se acerco a ella.

-yo…yo la estruje y se forcejeo en mis manos y se me zafo sobre la mesa- Korra lo miro, tenia ganas de golpearlo, pero pudo ver su labio ensangrentado, seguramente Asami o Kuvira ya le pegaron.

-Opal, ya le disté recamara al joven Sato- Opal asintió, Korra lo volvió a mirar y lo tomó del cuello.

-Korra no…- dijo Asami y Korra sonrió.

-yo no pienso golpearte, pero te dire una cosa, si no te largas en esté instante a la recamara, te prometo Bolin que te cortare cada dedo de tu mano, por lastimar a tu hermana y por intentar tocar a la mía, tienes diez segundos para subir y llevas nueve-

Bolin rápidamente abrió sus ojos y se soltó de Korra, se fue a su habitación sin mirar a sus hermanas.

-bien hecho Korra- dijo Kuvira y ella le sonrío, fue por Asami y la cargo en sus brazos.

-¿por que estabas forcejeando con el? - dijo Kuvira viendo a su hermana.

\- no puedo decirte, me siento muy cansada, mañana hablamos Kuvira - la mayor la miro con desaprobación.

-ya mañana limpio eso antes de irme, vamos a dormir, ha sido un día muy pesado- dijo Korra y Opal asintió.

-descansen entonces- dijo Kuvira volviendo a subirse por la recamara.

* * *

Habitación de Korra…

Korra iba hacía su cama con su novia, Asami se estaba quejando mucho de su pie, cuándo llegaron la deposito en la cama y le fue quitando su ropa, Asami sonrió pícaramente.

-no sonrías así, que no haremos nada- dijo tras quitarle su ropa y ponerle su pijama, Korra se separó de ella y se quito la camisa delante de ella y luego el sostén, dejando sus senos libres, Asami comenzó a menearse sobre la cama mordiéndose los labios, Korra se dio cuenta y se empezó a reir.

-eh dicho que no, estas lastimada, no descansaste y no me interesa lo que digas mañana no iras a trabajar y si el martes aun no estás bien del pie menos- Asami levantó los hombros.

-recuerda que puedo trabajar en el estudio de mi cuarto, vamos ven y házmelo, te necesito en mi interior... - Korra se reía evitando que la pelinegra viera su rubor, esas palabras en sus labios le hacían que su miembro palpitara dormido en sus pantalones, tomaba su camiseta para dormir riéndose, se la ponía y luego se bajaba el pantalón, ahí estaba su bóxer apretado de licra, pero ahora de color rojo, como iba a resistirse Asami, Korra se acercó a ella, acariciando su cabello, Asami la miro desde arriba.

-jaja, me excita que me mires así- dijo Korra y Asami se mordía los labios y llevaba sus manos al bulto del bóxer de Korra, aunque aún no estuviera erecto, ella lo apretó por encima del bóxer, provocando que Korra jadeara fuertemente.

-a mí me encanta cómo te ves con el rojo- Korra le sonrió y colocó las manos en la linea de sus boxer y se los lentamente, haciendo que su miembro se mostratara sensualmente a pocos centimetros del rostro de la Ingeniera, Asami lamió sus labios.

-adelante entonces- y sin avisar Asami se llevo a los labios el pene de Korra, metiéndoselo todo lentamente mientras succionaba, Korra alzo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta exhalando aire, no se hizo esperar Asami empezó a bombear y a masturbar con su boca a Korra, la situación era distinta, por que a pesar de que el deseo y las ganas eran las mismas, la boca de Asami era más con sus masturbaciones delicada y lo hacía con sutileza teniendo cuidado de que sus dientes no lastimaran la piel del eje de Korra, después de haber estado unos minutos masturbando su miembro y la hizo venir en su boca, la morena se subió sobre ella con cuidado y se puso un condon, que se quejo la pelinegra, pero Korra no estaba segura de querer quitárselo, algo que Asami no le pareció pero no le dijo nada e hicieron el amor solo una vez más, para luego dormir abrazadas y calientes del momento y su amor.

* * *

Hacía la mansión Sato…

A la mañana siguiente, Kuvira y Asami se fueron en el auto, Korra se fue en su moto, llegaron a la mansión a las 6 de la mañana cómo siempre, Korra tenía en los brazos a Asami y se la llevo a la habitación, mientras Asami iba dándole instrucciones a las sirvientas que quería que pasaran las cosas de Korra a la habitación de enfrente, las chicas estaban en la habitación de Asami, la metió a la cama y la tapo, Asami estaba cansada, después de haber estado con Korra toda la noche haciendo el amor, sus fuerzas y su cansancio pudo más.

-descansa- Asami le tomó la mano y Korra volteó sorprendida.

-ven, tu tampoco has dormido, vamos a dormir juntas- Korra sonreía y se acercaba a besar sus labios.

-no puedo, Kuvira quiere que veamos lo de Zaheer- Asami bufaba tomando su cuello.

-eso puedes hacerlo más tarde- Korra sonreía.

-no, ella quiere que vaya con ella, Lin no tardará en llegar a la oficina de Kuvira, debo estar haya amor- Asami la tomaba fuertemente del cuello.

-es que no quiero que te vayas, que tal si muero sin tus besos- Korra soltó a reir.

\- ¿oye que hiciste con mi Asami? - la pelinegra hacía un puchero y cruzaba sus brazos.

-prefieres que te trate mal entonces Jones- Korra negó con la cabeza.

-no, amo a esta Asami, tan sincera y pura- Asami sonrió y tomó su mano intentando jalarla.

-no, no, conozco tu truco, enserio debo ir a trabajar Asami- la pelinegra rápidamente hizo que cayera encima de ella, Korra sonrió y besó sus labios apasionadamente.

-debo irme…-dijo entre susurros, Asami pasó sus manos por la espalda de Korra, aunque tuviera su pechera amaba sentir el cuerpo de Korra, tan fuerte y que era suyo.

\- ¿eres mía? - dijo Asami y Korra rozo sus labios con los suyos.

-soy tuya- dijo susurrándole - ¿y tú eres mía? - Asami la miró y paso su nariz por el cuerpo de Korra.

-soy tuya mi amor- Korra estába en un sueño, no podía creer lo romántica y cambiada que estába Asami, era cómo si hubiera despertado de un sueño eterno y Korra estaba encantada de ver sido el antídoto.

-debo irme, te prometo que llegare temprano por favor- Asami gimió de tristeza.

-es que no quiero que te vayas Korra- la morena se le quedo viendo su sonrisa era tan enorme, quería quedarse con ella todo el día, todos los días, en ese momento se escucho la puerta principal abrirse, Korra se paró a un lado de Asami y en segundos la puerta del cuarto se abrió, con Amon y el señor Hiroshi, Korra se inclinó saludándolo y Hiroshi hizo lo mismo, pero su rostro había cambiado drásticamente, era como si ver a Korra le molestará, Asami se sinti9 decepcionada Bolin había dicho algo.

-Buenos días señoritas? - dijo Hiroshi.

\- Buenos días Señor Hiroshi Sato- dijo Korra sonriéndole.

-buen día padre-dijo Asami mirandolo con una sonrisa nerviosa, el hombre se acercó a ella, haciendo a un lado a Korra, la morena no dijo nada solo se apartó, se fue a saludar de mano a Amon.

-¿que tal tu pie? - dijo Hiroshi acariciando su mejilla, Asami no le gusto la forma en que quito a Korra pero no podía decir nada si su padre no empezaba con el interrogatorio.

\- bien, mejor que nunca gracias a Korra-dijo Asami sonriéndole, Hiroshi volteó donde estaba la morena, sin expresión alguna, luego miro a su hija sonriendo.

-Bolin me dijo...- ahí estába, Asami se puso rígida esperando la decisión.

-Bolin me dijo que ustedes tres fueron a la casa de esta muchacha a una reunión o fiesta, ¿es cierto? - Asami se quedo sin palabras, no le dijo ¿por que?.

-amm, si, ayer fuimos a su casa, nos invitó a comer hamburguesas a la parrilla con cerveza de barril y su familia, ¿por que padre? - Hiroshi suspiró y se volteó con Korra serio.

-hmm, bueno yo no recibí invitacion-Korra suspiró aliviada y trato de acercarse cuándo Hiroshi se hizo hacía atrás con un gesto de pocos amigos, Korra se quedo en su lugar.

\- lamento si no fue a la reunión señor Sato, pero Kuvira fue quien recibió la invitación y me referí a la familia Sato en completo, cuando llegaron ella me dijo que no le había dicho nada, puesto que tenía mucho trabajo en la fabrica y no quiso molestarlo con una reunión humilde y de bajos recursos como la mía, como dijo la Ingeniera Sato, comimos hamburguesas al carbón, no son muy lujosas pero debo decir que me quedan bien-Asami la miro confundida, Hiroshi sonrió y rodeó a Korra para la puerta con Amon.

\- se lo que es la pobreza Korra, no creas que este imperio siempre lo tuve, no, antes era como tú, pero un dia-tomaba un mini Satomovil que tenía Asami ahí- se me ocurrió un auto diferente a todos los demás, uno que pudiera tener la mejor tecnología y velocidad sin dañar el ecosistema y bueno, trabajas para el cuarto millonario más famoso de todos los tiempos, no se te olvide Korra, que la humildad, la invente yo, Buenos días a ambas y feliz inicio de semana-y salía con Amon de la habitación, Korra suspiró y se giró con Asami.

-hay algo que me estas ocultando-dijo Korra y Asami se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-no, no hay nada-Korra se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, tomando un mechón de su cabello y acariciándolo con su pulgar y dedo índice.

\- ¿que fue lo que te dijo Bolin ayer? - Asami miro a Korra con los ojos abiertos, seguramente Korra lo iriá a golpearlo o tal vez se alejaría de ella.

-Asami, por favor no ne tengas miedo, yo no pienso dejarte o ir a golpear a tu hermano, ante todo sigue siendo el hijo de mi jefe-Asami no pudo más y tomó la mano libré de Korra.

\- dijo que le diría a mi padre de nuestra relacion- Korra suspiró triste.

-consideró que seria bueno, decirle nosotras Asami, sino, tu padre no nós va a aceptar-Asami miro a Korra triste.

\- el asunto es que, nunca eh tenido una relación con una mujer, mi única relación fue con Aang y mi padre después de eso a intentando durante años juntarme con Iroh, el quiere que me case con el, sinceramente no se cómo vaya a reaccionar, yo no quiero que me aleje de ti-dijo esto tomando con sus manos el rostro de la morena y besando desesperadamente a Korra, quién correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad.

\- jamás dejare que lo hiciera, tu eres mía y aunque suene posesivo o como objetó, tu me perteneces-Asami sonrió mordiendo sus labios muy despacio y jalando la chaqueta de Korra contra ella, en segundos Korra estaba sobre ella meneando su cadera en contra de las caderas de Asami, ambas agitadas y deseosas de unirse, Asami de la desesperación comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Korra y torpemente bajandolo, el miembro de Korra estába duro, las piernas de Asami completamente abiertas, listas para posicionarse en la cadera de Korra, Asami sintió los glúteos desnudos de la morena, cómo pudo había conseguido liberar el miembro de su novia, iba a hacerse de lado sus bragas y sentía la punta de la cabeza de Korra, sin barreras, sin condón, sintiéndose victoriosa cuándo de una forma malvada Korra se paró de golpe recargandosé en la pared sonriéndole.

\- ¡NOOO! POR favor-grito Asami desesperada y apunto de llorar, Korra se quedo estática y sonriendo, no podía creer que Asami haría berrinche por esto.

-eres una muñeca insaciable-fue lo único que dijo Korra, Asami se estaba jalando los cabellos como loca y mirando con tanto rencor a Korra.

\- tu tienes solo la culpa, ¡tú y tu maldito pene sabroso! - Korra comenzó a reírse a más poder, cuándo vio que se calmo Asami rápidamente saco su celular y desbloqueo su teléfono, se acercó de nuevo y se lo dio.

-quítale el código- Asami se quedó sin entender.

-no me interesa tenerle contraseña, no tengo nada que ocultarte y así cuando me mandes un WhatsApp podré contestarte lo más rápido posible, y cuándo vuelva podrás tener mi pene sabroso dentro de tí, ¿te parece? - Asami suspiro y sonrió besándola una vez más, tomó su teléfono y desactivo el código antes de dárselo Asami la beso apasionadamente y sin que Korra se diera cuenta tomó una foto, le dio su teléfono y la sureña vio la foto.

-es para que me tengas siempre y veas que no estoy molesta, pero por favor no tardes- Korra no podía creer todo esto, en verdad era un sueño muy fuerte y tenía miedo de caer o despertar de una forma fea y que pudiera matarla, sin más puso la foto de fondo de pantalla y se le mostró.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - Asami sonrió y le dio otro beso.

-así todo el mundo sabrá que me perteneces- Korra sonrió y volvió a darle otro beso, más lento y tierno, el beso fue sonoro cuándo termino, dejando embobada a Korra, suspiro y la miro.

-te veo al rato cariño- se paró y se fue de la habitación, no tardo ni siquiera dos segundos cuándo Asami le estaba enviando mensajes, ella sonrió mientras se metía en la limusina de Asami.

" _ **¿me pasas mi foto mi amor?"-Asami**_

Korra sonrió…

" _Foto enviada"_

" _Listo, espero que cuando vuelva_

 _Me enseñes la foto en tu pantalla"-Korra_

" _ **no es necesario que esperes…"-Asami**_

" _Screen enviada"_

Korra sonrió al ver la captura de pantalla de Asami, su foto estába ahí cómo la suya, estába tan feliz.

" _puedo decirte que…_

 _¿Te quiero?"-Korra_

" _ **yo también te quiero**_

 _ **Demasiado"-Asami**_

" _gracias mi amor…_

 _Gracias por dejarme_

 _entrar a_ _tu mundo"-Korra_

" _ **gracias a ti…**_

 _ **por perdonar mi estupidez"-Asami**_

" _lo haría una y mil veces…_

 _Si supiera al final que me espera_

 _días infinitos contigo"-Korra_

" _ **eso y más te espera…**_

 _ **me dedicare a amarte Korra"-Asami**_

" _no quisiera…_

 _Pero debo dejarte…_

 _debo leer los informes de_

 _las empresas, ver los resultados_

 _¿te veo más tarde?"-Korra_

" _ **tienes que llegar a comer conmigo…**_

 _ **si no, te juro que no comeré**_

 _ **Hasta que tu llegues"-Asami**_

" _! claro que debes comer!_

 _eso no es correcto_

 _me amenazas, pero está bien_

 _te prometo llegar a la hora de la comida_

 _hasta entonces te quiero Sami"-Korra_

" _ **te quiero mi amor…**_

 _ **y ya te quiero aquí conmigo"-Asami**_

" _jajaja, pero si acabo de irme…_

 _¿Cómo puedes ser tan impaciente?_

 _no me iré al fin del mundo"-Korra_

" _ **ahora que te encontré…**_

 _ **no pienso dejarte ir nunca más"-Asami**_

" _te quiero señorita Sato"-Korra_

" _ **y yo a usted señorita Jones"-Asami**_

Korra iba feliz y Roger se dio cuenta, solo le sonrió y siguió su curso, Korra por fin había logrado su objetivo, que Asami perdiera el miedo.

En cuanto a la heredera, estaba plácidamente en su cama sonriendo, recordando una y otra vez la voz, el cuerpo, el olor de Korra, el sol entraba por sus ventanas y ella le saludaba con una sonrisa coqueta, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con la luz, sus ojos mostraban al sol las imágenes de ese hermoso fin de semana, que aunque inicio feo, termino siendo maravilloso.

-Korra- dijo en susurro y con la sonrisa más grande que pudo dar Asami, estaba enamorada de esa mujer, de su guardaespaldas, fue la mejor elección que hizo, cuándo fue por ella, cuándo la vio con aquel uniforme de mesera, su semblante molesto, esos ojos azules, que ahora podía verlos sonrientes y son suyos para siempre.

* * *

Agencia de seguridad Imperio Tierra…

-el que tengas novia, no te da el derecho de llegar tarde, de ser irresponsable y olvidarte de tus deberes Korra- decía Lin molesta al ver a Korra ahí llegando.

-hey tranquila, había tráfico- Lin la miro bufando.

-Kuvira ya nos está esperando- ambas entraron a la oficina donde Aiwei y Suyin estaban enseñándoles los documentos de todas las empresas de los Sato.

-buenos días- decía Korra.

-Hola de nuevo Korrita- decía Kuvira.

-Korra hace tiempo que no te veía- Aiwei se acercaba para saludar a la chica, Korra sonreía al hombre moreno de cabello igual blanco que las hermanas Beifong.

-digo lo mismo Aiwei, sabes lo mucho que desprecio verte- Aiwei se puso serio y palmeo la espalda de la morena.

-no me mientas, tus latidos y tus pupilas me muestran que solo quieres intentar impresionarme- Aiwei comenzaba a reir y Korra igual, Kuvira se le quedaba viendo impresionada.

-con solo tocar y ver, ¿puedes saber si mienten? - Aiwei miro a Kuvira y sonrió.

-así es Gran Unificadora y se lo voy a demostrar ahora que hagamos el interrogatorio en la mansión Sato- Kuvira sonrió, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, todos voltearon al darse cuenta que era Hiroshi y la reina del Imperio antiguo fuego.

-por los espíritus- dijo Lin, mirando a aquella mujer.

-Buenos días- dijo Izumi, todos dieron una reverencia.

-emperador buenos días, es un honor conocerla - dijo suyin sonriendo.

-¿ustedes me conocen?- Lin asintió.

-fuimos parte del gobierno del antiguo imperio tierra, éramos las líderes Beifong- Izumi abría sus ojos un poco sorprendida.

-oh es grato volverlas a encontrar, ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes?, después de su término- Lin sonreía y Suyin igual.

-no podemos quejarnos, nos ha ido muy bien- dijo Suyin.

-¿entonces ustedes trabajarán para mi amigo Sato?- ambas asintieron.

-teniendo el prestigio, ¿Por qué no pusieron su propia agencia?- Suyin se ponía rígida y Lin la miraba fulminante.

-tanto prestigio que teníamos, alguien nos declino cuando quisimos enseñar pruebas en contra de unos líderes Izumi- dijo Lin.

-es una lastima- dijo Izumi sonriendo.

-bueno, papá me alegra que estés aquí, me gustaría que fuéramos todos a la sala de reuniones, mi colega les enseñara, la situación a la que nos enfrentamos, después de eso hablaremos de los puestos y después de todo esto, iremos a la mansión a hacer la capacitación y el interrogatorio, por favor síganme- decía Kuvira parándose y caminando hacía la puerta para llevarlos lejos de ahí y parar la situación que comenzaba a incomodar.

\- papá, no me parece que la reina este aquí- decía Kuvira mirando a su padre.

-¿Cuál es el problema?, estas personas no las conozco y están aquí- Kuvira lo miró con confusión.

-no son cualquier personas, por ellas se quienes son fieles a mi y quienes no, mas bien de todas nuestras empresas- decía Kuvira.

-la reina es una amiga intima, sabes que es la madre del prometido de tu hermana- Kuvira suspiro.

-ella no quiere a Iroh y deberías desistir en querer juntar a Asami con ese patán de mie-

-Kuvira, yo soy tu padre y te exijo, que moderes tu vocabulario, desde que el tal Baatar, trabaja contigo has hecho lo que quieres, y ya que tomas el tema, no me gusta la cercanía que Korra tiene con mi hija recuerda que ella es una excepción solo porque ha demostrado su lealtad, no te equivoques o te quitare todo- Kuvira lo miro retándolo.

-sabes que ya no tienes el poder, tal vez puedes quitarme de tu herencia y la empresa, como lo has hecho, pero mis agencias yo las construí con ese chico, no tienes autoridad sobre ellas, ni de Asami- Hiroshi la miró con enojo, en ese momento entraba Baatar sonriendo.

-Buenos días, señores y señoras, yo soy-

-¿Baatar ?- el joven volteó y como si hubiera visto un fantasma se quedó sin habla y los documentos se le cayeron al suelo.

\- ¿madre? - dijo el joven, Kuvira miró a Suyin quien se había parado, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía aquí?

\- creo que esto…es una situación complicada- dijo Korra y Lin suspiró mirándola.

-no, esto…es California, donde todo es posible Korra- ahora entendía esa frase que todo el mundo decía de California, era tan pequeño y lleno de sorpresas y secretos.

* * *

Mansión Sato…

\- questa settimana non posso ... – Asami se encontraba en su cama escribiendo sobre su libreta rodeaba de papeles y hablando por teléfono - magari la prossima Lunedi ... – tenía sus lentes mientras veía su calendario en su Macbook- ho capito, ma ... ma anche capire a capire la mia ...- se quitaba los lentes molesta.

"Esta semana no puedo...tal vez el próximo Lunes...entiendo pero...tambien quiero que me entienda"

\- no, il problema è che ho un evento di equitazione- decía poniendo los ojos en blanco, en ese momento Korra entro y ella la miro, pero sin sonreír- ¿ahh? ¡Si badi bene mi sono fatto male alla caviglia! - dijo subiendo el tono y moviendo las manos, Korra se le quedo viendo sorprendida, al parecer estaba molesta Asami y tenía razón, esos tipos no entendían su situación.

"no el problema es que tengo un evento de equitación, ¿ahh? ¡claro que no miento, me lastime el tobillo!"

-ma sarò pronto per il Martedì e Venerdì ho i miei tre giorni di manifestazione a cavallo, vi prego di capire- Korra se sentó a su lado y observo la pantalla de su Macbook- l'affare potrebbe essere ancora il Lunedi ...- Asami se mordió el labio suspirando, Korra la miro sonriendo un poco.

"el martes estare bien y estare entrenando la semana hasta el viernes que tengo tres dias de evento de montaje, entiendame"

Asami en ese momento sonrío, apretando la mano de Korra.

-ovviamente sarei in viaggio senza alcun problema il Lunedi- Asami tomo la mano de Korra -...jaja ¡grazie la tolleranza!-

"por supuesto que estaria viajando sin ningun problema el Lunes, jaja ¡Gracias por la tolerancia!"

-sarà di noi a guardare il Lunedi- Korra se quedó petrificada.

"ya nos estaremos viendo el Lunes"

\- jajaja ¡prendo per scontato! a mangiare la pizza e la pasta, hmmm deliziosa grazie, ¡a presto A presto! - y colgó su teléfono, Asami tomó el rostro de Korra entre sus manos y besó sus labios suspirando en ellos.

"¡esto es un trato! a comer pizza y pasta, hmmm deliciosos gracias ¡Hasta pronto, Hasta pronto!"

\- ciao amore mio- Korra la miró un poco preocupada pero aun así le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola mi amor"

\- Ciao anche voi il mio amore- dijo Korra mirando al suelo, Asami sonrió.

"Hola tú también mi amor"

\- ¿Si può parlare italiano?- Korra se paró tocando su barbilla.

"¿puedes hablar italiano"

\- se, se, se posso ovviamente parlare italiano- dijo Korra moviendo las manos y hiendo a la ventana, Asami frunció el ceño y como pudo se paró de la cama para ir con ella, cuando se acercó ella la abrazo por la cintura y puso su barbilla en su hombro.

"si, si, si claro puedo hablar italiano"

\- ¿Tutto bene?- Korra suspiro.

"¿Estas bien?"

\- ¿Quando hai intenzione di dirmi il viaggio in Italia?- Asami se quedo confundida, pero la hizo girar, para ver un poco de molestia en la cara de Korra.

"¿Cuando ibas a decirme del viaje a Italia?"

-iba a decirte esta semana, esto lo vengo preparando desde hace más de quince días mi amor- Korra suspiró.

-¿te has puesto a pensar si puedo viajar?- Asami la miró sonriendo, no entendía su punto.

-cuando firmaste el contrato se supone que aceptaste todo los términos, si yo debía irme a un lado irías conmigo- Korra se enojo más.

\- ¡yo no leí el contrato!, recuerda que te firme así- Asami suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Korra, por favor, ¿Qué quieres que haga?, es mi trabajo… iré a Italia por que firmare unos contratos con ellos para que pueda haber agencias de Satomoviles haya, mi tecnología llegara a ellos, con quien me voy a encontrar es con Enzo Ferrari, si tengo suerte ambos seremos socios y comenzara Industrias Futuro a crear autos Ferrari, ¿eso no te parece genial? - dijo emocionada y tomando sus manos con emoción.

-claro que lo estoy por ti, me siento orgullosa que seas una chica emprendedora, pero Asami, yo no puedo irme de la ciudad así como así, ¿Quién cuidara a Opal? - Asami suspiró.

-por favor no me hagas esto, solo estaremos dos semanas, no puedo irme sin ti por dos, mas bien tres razones- Korra suspiro y Asami la miro triste y en puchero- la primera es que eres mi guardaespaldas y tu contrato te obliga y yo no quiero que vayas obligada y me obligaras entonces a cancelar esta oportunidad- Korra se quedó estúpida, ¿Asami sería capaz de eso?.

\- la segunda es que no podré estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti- se lo dijo pasando sus brazos por su cuello y pegando su frente a la de ella de una forma tierna y berrinchuda, Korra sonrió y soltó una leve risa.

\- y la tercera y la más importante, no voy a soportar ir, a la hermosa Italia sin tus besos- y besaba sus labios despacio- sin tu cuerpo- apretaba sus brazos y bajaba las manos- sin tus jadeos…- lo decía en susurro provocando a Korra jadear y ponerse chinita de la piel- sin tu pene- y apretaba con ambas manos su miembro, provocando que Korra se presionara con ella, poniéndola contra la ventana- ¿Cómo soportare dos semanas sin que me hagas el amor?- dijo Asami alzando su pierna a la cadera de Korra.

-eso es trampa…-dijo Korra entre jadeos, su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar, Asami sonrió.

-por favor, Korra ¿enserio quieres que deje pasar esto? – Korra suspiraba intranquila, claro que quería que fuera y también le encantaría ir, pero Opal, no podía irse, naga, eran su familia de sangre y temía por lo que sucediera, sin mencionar que estaban buscando a Zaheer y si el supiera que Asami iría a Italia, no estarían protegidas del todo.

-mi amor, claro que quiero ir contigo, pero piensa en Zaheer, aun no hemos limpiado la casa, no sabemos si alguien nos escucha, si alguien sabe de tus planes, que sucederá si se enteran que vas y lo utilizan para acorralarnos haya y joder, nos…atrapen, yo daría mi vida por ti, pero si me matan y yo no a ellos, te juro que mi alma no descansaría sabiendo que por mi incompetencia te asesinaron- Asami suspiraba.

-lamento decirte esto Korra, pero debo ir, es mi oportunidad de elevar a Industrias Futuro mas alto, Ferrari, dios es una empresa muy reconocida, si uno mi empresa con ellos, estaremos en los primero tres lugares del top diez en las empresas de tecnología y automóviles mas reconocidos, no puedo dejar que esto pase Korra, lo…lo siento, si no quieres ir esta bien comprendo tu situación, pero entonces le dire a Amon que vaya conmigo- Korra abría sus ojos, no es que desconfiara de Amon, pero Asami era su responsabilidad y su chica.

-¡no!, tu eres mía- dijo apegandose a ella, Asami gimió de sorpresa y confundida.

-Korra, claro que soy tuya, Amon solo es el jefe de guardaespaldas, cariño no haremos otra cosa- en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Korra miro y soltó a Asami para ir a abrir.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Korra antes de abrir.

-Avatar soy Amón- Korra se quedó sorprendida, hablando de él y venía a buscarla al cuarto de… ¿Asami?

-Hola Amón, buenas tardes, es la primera vez que te veo aquí- Amón la miró sonriendo un poco.

-es que la Gran Unificadora me pidió que tú y Asami bajaran, empezaran con el interrogatorio de los miembros de la casa- Korra se le quedo viendo extraño, le dijo a Asami por su nombre y el tenia siempre los micrófonos encendidos, siempre le avisaba por ahí, en ese momento Asami se hizo paso por dónde estaba Korra abarcando toda la puerta y asomó un poco su cabeza.

-oh Hola Amon- el joven le sonrió.

-oye que bueno que estas aquí, me gustaría platicar contigo sobre un proyecto que quiero hacer y que Korra no me puede – no la dejo terminar.

-¡AUN NO LO EH MEDITADO!- dijo Korra casi gritando, Asami se quedo confundida con la ceja alzada, Amon sonrió.

-sabe que siempre puede contar conmigo Asami y cuándo el Avatar vea sus posibilidades y no pueda ayudarla, con gusto…yo lo haré, ahora debemos bajar, platicamos después del interrogatorio, con permiso- Amon se iba de ahí, Korra lo miraba algo andaba mal desde hace días con el, de repente sintió un golpe en su pecho y volteó, la mirada confusa y molesta de Asami.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Korra la miro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-lo voy a pensar te lo dire en esta semana, ¿ok?- Asami sonrío, cerro la puerta y se lanzo sobre Korra para besarla apasionadamente, Korra suspiró en sus labios y la cargo en modo nupcial para llevársela abajo, donde iban a interrogar al personal de la mansión.

Habían pasado todos a excepción de algunos de seguridad, no por que no quisieran, pero en ese momento habían salido a un mandato de Hiroshi Sato, algo que Kuvira se quedo pensando, por que su padre no le dijo nada, pero dejo que se fuera Amon y otros 3 guardias de alto nivel, los que se encargaban de hacer las cosas para Hiroshi, Korra y Lin se encontraban en su habitación con sus computadoras estaban analizando cada resultado detalladamente, en aquel estudio, que era de Asami, de hecho toda la habitación era de la Ingeniera pero ahora sería donde Korra dormiría, Aiwei les ayudaba, ya que Suyin se había ido inoportunamente por lo sucedido en la agencia de Kuvira.

-¿Suyin no va a regresar cierto?- decía Korra preguntando a Lin.

-claro que si, le dio la palabra a Kuvira- Aiwei carraspeaba la voz.

-tu cuerpo miente Lin Beifong- la mujer miró a ese hombre con ganas de asesinarlo.

-¿Por qué Suyin le afecto ver a su hijo?, bueno según sabia el chico se fue cuando conoció a una chica- Lin la miraba de reojo y Aiwei sonreía.

-esa chica es Kuvira Sato- Korra lo miraba.

-como dices eso, según la chica que me contó Suyin, era drogadicta, manipuladora y fea- Aiwei sonrió y Lin suspiro.

-cualquier madre dirá eso a los amigos, familiares e incluso a su hijo o conocidos, para no sentirse mal, sabiendo que quién cometió el error fue ella Korra, la verdad es que no recordaba a Kuvira y supongo que Suyin tampoco por qué no dijo nada hasta ahorita, pero con razón su rostro se me hizo conocido- dijo Lin mirando a Aiwei.

-si, solo que está no es drogadicta, manipuladora si y grosera, ella arrebato a Baatar jr de Suyin y su sobre protección- decia Aiwei.

-tu sabes como es Suyin Korra, sabes cómo trata a los gemelos incluso a Jinora, la protege demasiado, por eso yo no dejo que se acerque a ti y a Opal, se que la consideras como una madre, pero a veces se pasa con su sobre protección, la guerra en la que estuvimos en Alaska, tu sabes como marco todo, ella no quiere que sus hijos pasen, lo que pasamos nosotros, la verdad es que ahora con Kya embarazada, podría pensarme en cuidar de ti y ahora tu nueva hermana como ella lo hace- Korra se empezó a reir.

-no gracias, te prefiero gruñona- Lin se empezó a reir.

-hablando de eso, resulto lo del embarazo, eso da motivación Korra para que intente ir con el doctor de Lin- la morena se puso rígida y sintió su cuerpo temblar.

-wo, wo, wo, apenas estoy en una relación y dudo mucho que mi novia, piense que deba ir con un doctor para ver mi fertilidad masculina- Lin la miro.

-bueno, es muy pronto estoy de acuerdo, pero deberías comentarle que quieres usar el condón con provecho- los adultos se empezaron a reir de la joven adulta y esta se cruzo de brazos haciendo puchero.

-son unos idiotas- fue lo único que dijo haciendo que volvieran a reírse, en ese momento sonó su teléfono y lo prendió.

" _ **¿Dónde estás?"-Asami**_

" _en mi nueva habitación con Lin y Aiwei_

 _¿y tú?"-Korra_

" _ **me trajo Amon**_

 _ **a mi habitación…"-Asami**_

Korra sintió su cuerpo arder, se suponía que ella le avisaría.

" _quedamos en que iría yo_

 _¿por qué no te esperaste?_

 _¡por que no enviaste mensaje?_

 _últimamente anda muy interesado_

 _Amon en ti"-Korra._

" _ **jajaja…¿estas celosa?**_

 _ **mi amor, Amon…**_

 _ **lleva mas de cinco años**_

 _ **en mi familia, el solo es un viejo**_

 _ **empleado"-Asami**_

" _no me interesa lo que digas…_

 _no me gusta su inesperada…_

 _atención sobre ti XwX"-Korra_

" _ **eso…es una…**_

 _ **carita e.ó ¿?"-Asami**_

" _shiiii…TwT"-Korra_

" _ **jajaja mi amor…**_

 _ **eres una tonta celosa**_

 _ **yo te quiero a ti :3"-Asami**_

" _no estoy celosa…_

 _Bueno un poco…_

 _é3é, pero no me gusta_

 _que de repente se ofrezca_

 _así como así"-Korra_

" _ **creo que te vas a enojar conmigo**_

 _ **u.u"-Asami**_

" _¿le dijiste cierto?"-Korra_

" _ **mi amor…**_

 _ **yo solo quiero ayudarte…**_

 _ **si Opal necesita que la cuides…**_

 _ **no tiene de malo que Amón…**_

 _ **vaya conmigo…**_

 _ **el acepto encantado…**_

 _ **en su lugar tu te ocuparas**_

 _ **de la jefatura de seguridad"-Asami**_

" _¡te pedí tiempo!"-Korra_

" _ **bebe pero tiempo**_

 _ **no tengo...**_

 _ **el martes que me recupere**_

 _ **debo ir a mis clases de equitación**_

 _ **lo que resta de la semana,**_

 _ **el viernes es el evento**_

 _ **y yo el lunes en la mañana**_

 _ **estaré partiendo a Italia"-Asami**_

" _te dije que me dieras…_

 _Tiempo, yo iba a responder"-Korra_

" _ **perdóname…**_

 _ **lo que menos quiero es…**_

 _ **que veas esto como trabajo…**_

 _ **quería que fueras conmigo…**_

 _ **como mi novia…**_

 _ **no como mi guardaespaldas"-Asami**_

Korra suspiró, eso le había llegado a su corazón, ella estába preocupada por Opal.

" _ **pero si mi novia**_

 _ **no puede viajar…**_

 _ **me duele y la extrañare…**_

 _ **pero no pasara nada**_

 _ **ya habrá oportunidad de ir…**_

 _ **solas…"-Asami**_

Ahora se sentía peor, miro a Lin que seguía trabajando con Aiwei.

 _"espérame_

 _iré a tu habitación_

 _ahorita"-_ Korra

Les dijo que ya debían ir a descansar en sus habitaciones y que seguirían el resto de la semana, aceptaron y se fueron dejando sola a Korra en la habitación, Kuvira le había dado un dispositivo que antes dé salir de la habitación podía desactivar la cámara solo por tres segundos, para poder pasarse a la habitación de Asami, así que quiso probarlo y rápidamente se puso en la puerta, lo aprisiono, escucho un tic y cerro su puerta con rapidez para meterse corriendo a la habitación de Asami.

-¿Quién es?- escucho la voz de Asami, la puerta la había azotado por la velocidad, sonrió y se fue a la puerta de la recamara de Asami, se asomó y la pelinegra sonrío al verla.

(M) Inicio Sami

-pensé que no vendrías- dijo Asami y sin pensarlo dos veces Korra se metió entre las cobijas besándola apasionadamente.

-no puedo estar un segundo más sin ti- dijo Korra soltando sus labios unos segundos.

\- me muero al pensar que te gustaría intentar vivir sin mi- dijo Asami subiéndose sobre Korra.

-no mi amor, no alcanzaría el intento, con solo pensarlo moriré- Asami se sentó sobre ella y rápidamente atrapo sus labios en un febril beso, Korra puso las manos en su hermoso trasero, apretándolo.

-eso espero, porque quiero matarte de otra forma - y se quitó el camisón revelando su sexy lencería de color azul.

-lo estas…logrando- fue lo último que dijo Korra al unir sus labios con su novia.

\- Hazme el amor Korra- la morena sonrío.

\- pero sin nada que separe nuestra unión- dijo Asami comenzando a moverse, la morena suspiró acariciando sus piernas para después sonreír.

\- está bien... Hagamos el amor Asami-

* * *

Una hora después…

-Nnhh ¡ah!... no puedo…es... de licio so…Korra…- los ricos y suaves gemidos agudos de Asami se meneaban con rapidez con sus caderas, el sudor cubría completamente el cuerpo níveo de la pelinegra, aquél cabello estába tan empapado que se pegaba a su cuerpo de una forma tan sensual y provocativa, sus manos las tenía muy pegadas a sus caderas, pero ambas estaban fuertemente sosteniéndose sobre el abdomen musculoso de su novia, sus dedos se encajaban en los cuadros sudorosos de esa piel morena, que se contraía y se endurecía más con los movimientos pélvicos que la misma dueña de tremendo cuerpo lo hacía para adentrarse más en la pelinegra que cabalgaba con sensualidad y con movimientos deliciosos y precisos para aumentar el placer de ambas.

-ah…monta…ohh vamos…Asa mi…montahh- sus gemidos sonaban apenas en un hilo de voz, estaba perdida en esos movimientos de cadera y rebotes de los glúteos de su hermosa novia, que lo hacía con tanta delicadeza sobre su miembro duro, la sensación era diferente , sin una tela delgada que cubriera su miembro, el calor, la textura era única nunca había sentido esta sensación y la estaba disfrutando su miembro tremendamente caliente y rígido, podía sentir cada movimiento y jalón o incluso estrechamiento de la cavidad de su novia en cualquier momento explotaría sintiendo como un calor placentero envolvería su miembro palpitante y doloroso.

-oh, me gusta- Emitió un sonido lastimero al sentir el flujo de agua caliente que acompaña cada penetración que la misma pelinegra alargaba y fundía en su interior.

-me gusta esto- musito la morena, provocando que la pelinegra descendiera su mirada sin dejar el ritmo seductor de sus caderas profundas sobre la tensión que ejercía dentro de su cavidad.

-¿Qué…que te gusta?- apenas podía completar la frase Asami no podía ruborizarse. Su piel ya había llegado al límite del enrojecimiento, las caderas y movimientos rítmicos de Asami no ayudaban a calmar su endemoniado ser al sentir a la morena tan dentro de ella, quería más, quería tenerla marcada en su piel, aquéllos ojos azules que la penetraban de la misma forma que sus caderas, la hacían desfallecer entre su pecho y debajo de sus piernas, el fluido y el liquido resbaladizo que salía sin pudor y vergüenza entre ellas, la hacia perder el juicio y escuchar su libido antes que la razón, quería escuchar de la morena que era lo que le provoco aquél gemido a pasivo, quería saber el motivo de esa sonrisa y sus ojos cerrarse inesperadamente acompañados con el apretón de sus fuertes brazos sobre la espalda de la misma, esos movimientos la encendían a mil, su cuerpo sudaba más al sentir hervir el cuerpo de la morena debajo de ella, su tensión querer entrar mas profundo dentro de su cavidad húmeda, caliente, única para ella, inesperadamente la morena deposito con delicadeza sus labios sobre su oído, soltando pequeños gemidos y jadeos que activaban sus bellos uno por uno provocando la deliciosa mezcla del frió y calor en su cuerpo, mente y corazón.

-está nueva sensación, sin nada que nós separe cuando te penetro con fiereza y ansiedad, cuando gimes y forcejeas como sí quisieras apartarte, pero sé que sólo pugnas por acercarte más y que yo estoy librando la misma batalla- la ojiverde, musito un gemido ahogado colocando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza, intentando no sucumbir a provocarle marcas que la hicieran verse débil ante sus encantos y sus palabras, el movimiento de cadera de Korra junto con el de ella, la hacían perderse entre esas sensaciones que no podía controlar más, se sentía como una pequeña presa, amordazada entre los brazos de su cazador, que la miraba con malevolencia al saber que en cualquier momento, moriría ante sus encantos.

-necesito penetrarte… y que tú me acojas en tu interior con un suspiró y un zumbido quieto, cómo un enjambre de abejas al sol, y me transportas al éxtasis con un gemido trémulo- sentía su plenitud querer salir.

-Korra…- suplico con voz ronca haciendo eco en la habitación- Korra por favor-

Todavía no... - desfallecio al escucharla rogarle -Eppure il mio amore, tenere i nostri affondi appassionati, lasciare che si sente così dentro—Clavó las manos en la delgada cintura de la pelinegra la acomodo dando en su punto exacto y reteniéndola, la presionó hacía abajo provocando un agudo gruñido de la ojiverde –Todavía no mi amor, aún hay tiempo… ah quiero escucharte gemir así otra vez – los brazos de la nívea aprisionaban la espalda de su amor -que gimotees y solloces, aunque no quieras, porque no podrás evitarlo, quiero hacerte suspirar, como si tu corazón estuviera a punto de romperse, y gritar de deseó y, por fin, estallar en mis brazos. Así sabré que te he dado placer, sabré que soy la única que puede hacerte sentir plena y que te llena tanto, como lo haces tú-decía aferrándose a la espalda de la pelinegra.

"Todavía no mi amor, aguanta nuestras embestidas apasionadas, deja sentirme tan adentro de ti"

Fue suficiente para que entre unas cuántas embestidas más el torrente surgió entre los muslos y se disparó como un dardo hacia lo hondo de la cavidad de la pelinegra, la liberación fue tan profunda y diferente ante otras, la cálida culminación de su novia, se adentró hasta el fondo de sus entrañas junto a la suya, que no pudo soportarlo y sintió su cuerpo que se aflojo, sus manos resbalaban indefensas de los hombros de la morena su espalda se arqueó aplastando sus redondos senos contra los senos firmes y duros de la morena.

Su cuerpo temblaba ante la oscuridad caliente que la envolvía de la habitación, se sentía aliviada de que la ojiazul la sostuviera con fuerza, evitando su ahogamiento, por fin la esencia de Korra era suya y era a la única que dejaría llenarla si cuerpo ahora era de la ojiazul.

Tras unos minutos la heredera se desplomó sobre la cansada morena que estába blanda como las almohadas que rodeaban su cintura y parte de sus piernas, no tenían incongruencia al saber que emitía gemidos lastimeros al sentir sus liberaciones tan libres, era nuevo y era suyo, a pesar del cansancio la pelinegra sonreía triunfante al saber que era la única que tendría la esencia de Korra por el resto de su vida dentro de su cuerpo, tanto era que no tenía la más mínima capacidad de hablar con precisión y coherencia, pero no había descanso para la Ingeniera, no para esa noche de amor, pasión y entrega absoluta, hacer el amor con Korra eran tan diferente y nunca quería dejar la oportunidad de experimentarlo.

Korra comenzó a mecerse otra vez con la fuerza de un león necesitado de sangre de caza y dominación de su hembra.

-No... –protestó intentando calmar sus caderas traidoras y su cuerpo débil sin consuelo por qué este traicionero sucumbió al miembro febril que explotaba y palpitaba dentro de ella, incitándola a sentir calambres y espasmos dolorosamente exquisitos—. Korra…no…no puedo soportarlo otra vez- la sangre que corría por sus finas yemas hormigueaban de nuevo, cada parte de sus sensibles puntos débiles, provocaba en Asami que arqueara la espalda traicionando su razón para volver a caer rendida ante el movimiento en su interior que era una exquisita tortura.

—claro que…puedes Asami…puedes porque te necesito… — la voz de la morena emergía amortiguada por el azabache ondulado cabello mojado de la ojiverde – y lo harás porque me deseas, vamos mi amor…ahh…hagámoslo juntas…una vez más, necesito llenarte de mi- fue suficiente para su ser.

Sujetó las caderas con firmeza, la impulsó con la potencia de las mismas caderas de la pelinegra, la heredera se aplastaba contra ella, una tras otra, la fricción y el sonido del choque de sus pelvis y caderas, era el eco de aquella habitación, el rechinar de la cama, constante agarrando el ritmo de sus propias marejeas de sus caderas como las olas de un mar que choca contra las rocas del arrecife, la noche silenciaba a las estrellas, regañando a la luz de sus faldas por entrar sin permiso a tocar la piel brillosa de las amantes cautelosas, el silencio tenía celos de su acto endemoniado encarnación pasional, cada vez sus lastimeras recitales de amor sonaban con fuerza en contra de él, como queriendo que pararan su acto provocador, que les prohibieran mostrar su caluroso fulgor.

El sudor que corría por sus finas pieles contenida como el agua de hermosos ríos y lagos que corren por kilómetros hasta alcanzar el sabor extasiado y salado del mar, así como el marco de las manos de ambas protagonistas, contenidas entre sus caricias, en sus movimientos sin ritmo, desenfrenados, enloquecidos y su unísono necesitada de unirse en una sola, como el agua salada y el dulce néctar de los ríos de agua dulce.

\- ¡ahhh! Korra…-el grito vencedor, aquel lago esplendoroso, lleno de luz y belleza al fin gritaba con fuerza su triunfo al haber encontrado el toque del mar imponente, fuerte.

-Asamiiii- el mar lo recibió con felicidad, aquéllas aguas se mezclaron, haciendo espuma, liberando toda su esencia, las diferentes esencias, texturas y sabor, en un unísono, sus gritos suaves y ahogados, unidos por falta de aire y liberación de su amor, el grito de Asami había sido tan suave, tan provocador con aquéllos movimientos de su espalda arquearse con sensualidad, que la luna fuera capaz de enamorarse de su liberación al ver como contrastaba su luz con las gotas que recorrían su fina y blanca piel, hasta perderse esas gotas dentro de la separación de sus firmes y duros glúteos, la luna se había extasiado con ver el rostro de la inocente muchacha cuándo se giró apretando delicadamente sus ojos y el ceño fruncido, sus labios corridos de un poco labial rojo, abiertos respirando y sacando el vaho de su fuego dentro que se extinguía con sus movimientos, su expresión mostraba vergüenza, deseo y amor por la causante de su hermosa liberación, su cuerpo la apremiaba con calor, su cabello sensualmente tapaba su pudor lo que podía, pegándose a sus senos y su mojada espalda, por fin pudo volver a desfallecer en el cuerpo de aquel mar imponente que había sido debilitado con tan sensualidad ante la imagen, su propio grito, tan indefenso como el de la pelinegra había delatado el placer que le había brindado con tanta belleza, le había encantado aquel dulce néctar de enredar completamente su ser, su perversa alma que fue corrompida por la más inocente ninfa y corriente dulce de aquel lago radiante, lleno de belleza y plenitud, había descargado al mezclar su salada agua, su potencia de la mejor manera, experimentando nuevos horizontes y sensaciones únicas, que volvería a repetir una y mil veces más, había hecho suyo ese dulce lago y nunca lo iba a soltar.

Por primera vez habían hecho el amor sin nada que las atara, sin movimientos bruscos y necesitados de deseo carnal, sin materiales extraños, no, esta vez habían sentido todo cómo dios mando a Eva y Adán, solo que ellas habían sido una hermosa creación distinta de la unión de la diosa de la luz Raava y el dios de la oscuridad Vaatu, unidas por la eternidad, separadas eran el caos, juntas la salvación.

(M) Fin Sami.

* * *

Cinco minutos después...

Asami seguía arriba de Korra, solo que acostada sobre ella acariciando sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo resentir la agotada liberación que hace tan solo cinco minutos había surgido de ambas, la fina sabana se encontraba envuelta entre sus caderas, dejando a la vista su hermosa y sudorosa espalda, dejando a su vieja amiga la luna, satisfacerse jugando con su luz sobre las gotas que corrían por su piel, Korra tenia la mano delicadamente sobre su nuca y la otra entrelazada con la mano de Asami, reposando en la cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mirada aun lado, aun no dormía, pero no soportaría mucho tiempo, si la Ingeniera seguía acariciando sus brazos como lo hacia.

-mi amor- su corazón latió con fuerza y respiro alzando su pecho y el cuerpo de Asami con el mismo, poco a poco lo fue soltando.

-dime- musitó sin abrirlos, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se depositara en ella, la pelinegra sentía el calor del pecho de la morena, amaba esta sensación tan única y plena, que le podía brindar sin nada a cambio y sin mascaras.

-estoy lista- fue su respuesta y una lágrima acompaño eso, la morena supo que algo estába mal, no por el tono de la forma de decir éso, fue al sentir la dulce lágrima de su novia explotar sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos y soltó su mano para poder abrazarla, tocando su espalda mientras la acariciaba con sus yemas, que aun ardían por la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

\- Sono qui per voi il mio amore, io ti ascolterò fino ad avere più nulla da dire – la ojiverde sintió un cálido calor emerger de su pecho, aquellas palabras sobre la lengua de Korra sonaban tan exquisitas y le daban tanta seguridad, que no dudo en soltarse de una vez por todas.

-una sola cosa más- dijo suspirando dejando soltar otra lágrima, la ojiazul puso sus labios sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra, asintiendo con ello.

-después de que te cuente, ¿prométeme que no te iras de mi vida?, ¿Qué no me dejaras?, prométeme, ¿Qué siempre estaras a mi lado? – Korra suspiró, ella no podía prometer eso, no sabía que el destino podía hacer, pero iba a contestar de igual forma.

-no puedo prometerte, que siempre habrá días felices, no puedo prometerte que siempre estaré a tu lado- Korra se quedo en silencio unos segundos esperando la reacción de Asami, pero nada paso- pero puedo prometerte, que siempre te recordare que eres y que si dejas fuiste lo más importante de mi vida, prometo seguir contigo aunque sea lejos por que al principio no toleremos el dolor que cualquier cosa nos pueda separar, te prometo que jamás olvidaras…como volver a amar Asami, por que yo lo haré el tiempo que me permitas y Raava me dé las herramientas para cumplir con esa misión, te…- suspiro y sonrío- te quiero tanto, que haré todo en mis manos por que siempre estés a mi lado-

Asami sintió su pecho soltarse, eso era lo que siempre busco, alguien que fuera sincera y que no prometiera solo por conservar, si no alguien que intentara y consiguiera por sinceridad, Korra le brindaba todo, no iba a dejarla y también ella iba a luchar todo los días, por que su vida fuera siempre eterna a su lado, iba a lograr poder decirle a Korra lo enamorada que esta de ella, sonrió y abrazando su torso y pegando su oreja a su pecho suspiro.

-hace cinco años cuando yo tenia veinte años- Korra se puso seria.

-conocí a un hombre de aproximadamente de veinticinco años, cabello relamido de color negro, una barba delgada en forma de candado a medio cerrar, sus ojos grises de 1.75 de altura, siempre vestía de trajes negros, típico príncipe, chaleco, camisas, pantalones caros y zapatos de charol, un hombre de ensueño y…mi primer amor, pensé que era bueno Korra- la morena sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, en sus oídos le zumbaban las palabras de Asami que dolían.

-pero…me equivoque, solo me mostró a un hombre bueno, para después convertirse en una bestia sin piedad-

Continuara…

* * *

sperando che vi sia piaciuto così tanto, grazie e arrivederci poi ti amo, baci presto c:

"esperando que lo hayan disfrutado tanto, gracias y nos vemos despues los amo, besos hasta pronto" c:


	12. Chapter 11

Hola, buenas noches son las 07:06 p.m. y bueno estoy escribiendo para subir el siguiente capítulo que seguramente tardare alrededor de 2 horas para contestar todos los reviews, preguntas y nuevas jaja aunque les traigo ahora un juego "asi es señores", pero antes que otra cosa, eh hablado con Andrea y bueno mucho se preguntaran porque Andrea no contesto reviews o se portó grosera, bueno está deprimida porque se dio cuenta que su historia ya no se ve como antes y eso le dolió bastante, además de que ha tenido unos problemitas familiares y en el trabajo, tanto que casi no ha tenido tiempo ni para estar conmigo, últimamente la llaman mucho de su trabajo y agradezco que se haya salido de la universidad porque imagínense como hubiera estado, si estuviera estudiando, ósea dios como loca y se me enfermaría más de lo que está en fin, pido una disculpa por ello y les digo de una vez, que no tengo idea de si subirá capitulo esta semana o la que sigue, yo tratare de que lo haga, no prometo nada, sé que muchos siguen Siempre, pero bueno ella se encuentra muy mal, necesito de su cooperación y de su paciencia para que la entiendan, es triste ver que ahora sus gráficos lleguen a unos 23 visitas y wow, cuando antes en menos de una semana llegaba de 100 visitas enserio, entonces necesito paciencia y yo me encargare de que vuelva con esos ánimos y con más historias, pero por fas ayúdenme también, bueno sin más por ella volvamos con las preguntas nuevas y con las contestaciones ¿ok?.

* * *

Preguntas

Esta vez no habrá preguntas, hare un pequeño concurso, donde quien gane, le hare un One- shot de lo que quieran, especificado para las primera 3 personas que contesten correctamente este juego, jajaja asi es, el fic que quieran, de cualquier tema y rango (K, T O M) como ustedes lo deseen, yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo jajaja, recuerden que como estoy mal de mí pie, pues no hago nada más que estar en casa sin hacer nada, entonces deben entretenerme jaja si esto resulta habrá más juegos y cada vez mis premios serán más suculentos para ustedes, solo tienen que cooperar jaja en fin lo que tienen que hacer es completar una frase y decirme de donde es esa frase (puede ser película, personaje, serie, libro, todo dependerá de donde yo la haya tomado y más por que será significativas para mí, que después de responder yo les diré por qué? y las primera 3 personas que contenten bien, serán las que le hare un One – shot de lo que quieran y como quieran que subiré a la cuenta y en la descripción pondré la dedicatoria de quien va dirigido ¿de acuerdo?, bueno espero les guste esto y aquí está la frase:

- **"Si su casa estuviera en llamas y tuviera 60 segundos. ¿Qué sacaría?"** -

Nombre (de la persona que lo dijo)

Nombre (de la película, libro, serie o link) no sé lo que quieran poner y sepan quien dijo eso

Nombre (de la otra parte de la frase, quien lo dijo igual)

Tendrán 3 pistas…

1-. Son un chico y una chica.

2-. Están en un país que me fascinaría ir con Andy y que comente.

3\. La frase termina en una sortija.

Bien, está muy fácil y dios jajaja es maravilloso quien lo sepa, tienen para contestar hasta el viernes, si nadie supe pues ni modo no subiré capitulo el viernes uhhhh eso si duele, pero será su castigo hasta el martes jajaja, asi que espero y le echen las ganas y bueno ya los estaré vendo, otra cosa…no se vale ver comentarios con la respuesta ehhhhh, yo me daré cuenta, aunque no lo crean, ¿ok?, jajaja.

* * *

Reviews

Tc99: hola entonces te fue bien, que padre saberlo realmente me gusto y no tienes que agradecer jaja y bueno espero te haya ayudado con mi respuesta y veo que, si te gusto, cualquier cosa que desees preguntar siempre puedes hacerlo yo veré la forma de contestar.

Jajaja yo soy una de las mejores estudiantes de la carrera de arquitectura y bueno, casi nadie sabe de mi vida sexual, a excepción de ustedes el otro día comente algo asi con una de las fans de aquí y jajaja, bueno me dijo que para ella esta super saber que Andy tiene de novia a Asami Sato, jajaja ok muchos de aquí me dicen la Asami Sato de carne y hueso, creo que ya me acostumbre a que Andy igual me diga Asami.

Wow tu chico está un poco loquito, tan rápido y ya quiere hijos, pero bueno supongo que está muy enamorado de ti, jaja, pero no vive tu vida, no tan pronto, llevo con Andy 4 años y mírame aun no nos casamos y tenemos discusiones y peleas como matrimonio y te aseguro que aun Andy no tiene en la cabeza casare conmigo.

Jajaja bueno da risa como lo dices ese momento gracioso.

Bueno gracias por contestar las preguntas y ojalá me contestes mi juego y bueno espero verte pronto con lo que pienso hacer cuídate.

Paopausini27: jaja ¿te gusto?, gracias por lo de hot, lamento si no pudiste dormir y no tengo idea si te refieres a la acción de leer o jajaja de otra cosa… jajaja ok no y bueno las escenas hot las hace mi chica, yo solo hice esta y no creo que vuelva a meter mi cuchara en eso y agradezco que nos comentes, realmente me gustaría que comentaras más, mi novia anda depresiva últimamente y bueno si duele que la gente no comente lo que tardas en días en poder conjugar y corregir, gracias por tus palabras en serio.

Jajaja gracias por lo simpática y sí, creo que asi somos, somos un amor de personas y nuestra relación es muy buena, bueno hasta las peleas son buenas a veces porque tenemos una manera de contentarnos tan…buena jajaja.

Jajajaja, algunas escenas no te lo voy a negar si son…de momentos apasiónales entre Andy y yo, solo que Andy no tiene pene (como Korra), bueno tiene, pero es una que se puede quitar sin ningún problema, jajaja créeme su nombre es Mrs. Bigotes jajaja.

Si ya hacía falta que Asami cambiara su forma de ser, en si puede serlo, solo tenía miedo a intentarlo de nuevo, pero ella es muy amorosa y te darás cuenta con respecto a su embarazo, tal vez, pero tardaremos mucho tiempo si llegara hacer que ellas tengan un bebe, como dice Korra, ella no puede tener babes y Lin tardo bastante tiempo en embarazar a Kya "si Lin también es hermafrodita".

Si, Kuvira es buena aquí, de hecho, por la ayuda de Korra ella cambiara su forma de ser.

Jajaja amo que ustedes saquen sus conclusiones eso me gusta enserio y bueno no te diré nada jajaja sorry si te digo estaría contando todo, pero bueno por ahí vas bien con tus sospechas querida.

Jajajaja no me mates, mata a Korra por no querer acompañar a Asami, no es mi culpa.

JAJAJA obvio no es su madre ni nada, pero asi le dice Lin a Korra, ella la conoció en el ejército cuando se fue a Ciudad Republica y cuando supo su estado sexual, bueno ambas se llevaron bien, tanto Lin, Suyin y Korra se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, Lin conoció a sus padres y ellas sufrieron cuando Tonraq y Senna murieron, estuvieron con su hermana cuando entro en coma y bueno Lin adopto por asi decirlo a Korra y Opal, pues, aunque ellas estuvieran grandes, bueno juntas cuidaron a Opal.

No te preocupes la acción volverá sin ningún problema, poco a poco habrá cada vez más acción y nuevas cosas y secretos a revelar, ahorita te traigo solamente el flashback de Aang, tengoooo miedo de que me odieeeeen, que lo haya hecho muy inhumano y bueno espero no me peguen o me abandonen jajaja.

Aiwei es bueno, jaja ese señor me cayó muy bien y bueno es muy bueno y fundamental en esta historia ya lo veras y Amón, shhhhhh jajajaja

Pues yo espero que me dejes más pequeñísimos review me encanto jajaja espero verte pronto.

Mile.97: jajaja, aunque tú y yo hablemos, no significa que no voy a comentar tu review, para eso es que escribes y yo estoy para contestarte, jeje en fin comencemos

Jajaja, tu ¿a la una de la mañana despierta?, pareciera que sufres de insomnio jajajaja…

Jaja gracias por lo del italiano y bueno cuando gustes te lo puedo hablar n.n, bueno yo hice la parte sexy la parte M, ósea Asami, digo Samantha ósea yo, bueno con eso de que me dices y medio fic Asami jajaja por eso digo eso.

Me dio risa tu momento vergonzoso y claro que te cuento mi momento, la próxima vez que platique contigo n.n

Se te nota en tu forma de hablar créeme.

Si vienes a mexico, no dudes en enviarme un mensaje, me gustaría conocerte en serio.

Jaja futbol, a Andy y a mi casi no vemos futbol, somos más de básquet ball o béisbol, nuestro equipo favorito son los Yankees de New York, yeaaap.

Habíamos dicho nuestra edad, pero bueno, yo tengo 19 en diciembre cumplo los 20 y Andy tiene 24 y cumple los 25 en noviembre, jaja y un gato bueno según ella traerá uno y quiere ponerle Naga JAJAJAJA SI LO SE, PERO ESO FUE LO QUE ME DIJO.

Mi pie, no has preguntado por el, pero gracias por hacerlo aquí y bueno ahí andamos, sigue doliendo, pero ya no tengo punzadas que me despertaba en la noche llorando, pero aun duele :c

Jajaja prefiero mejor decirte si quieres ser tu mi novia psicóloga virtual ;* eres mía y ya lo dije, que Andy se consiga la suya jum.

Jajaja ya lo sé, todo el tiempo me lo dices y agradezco que me veas tan bonita como Asami, jaja te veo luego y por faaaaaa espero tu mensaje con tu "te odio Asami" :c

Christt: hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?, espero bien y bueno owww lamento eso de tu comentario, aunque no entiendo ¿´por qué no se vio o cómo?, comprendo lo de tu universidad, supongo que esta difícil la situación, yo no sé cómo le voy a hacer ahora que vuelva a la universidad y mi pie está roto dios…y más que Andy no ira ella, ufff estoy jodida perdón por la expresión.

Jajaja orgullosa la niña, jajaja bueno espero que no seas tanto con tu novia.

Jajaja ahora porque estas en contra de Asami, jajaja ella solo estaba sufriendo jajaja que bárbara pobre sami, no va a quererte ya ehhhh.

Jajajaja, oye yo haría lo mismo si Andy, no me pela y luego busca a otra tipa, ushhh de hecho yo estoy pasando por algo parecido, aunque Andy no me engaña no, no, pero me choca que corra con una compañera de trabajo y que le llama a todas horas y Corra al trabajo y a mí me abandone, ¡oye ella ya no labora y debe estar en casa! Pero bueno.

Jajaja ok, te estas ganando un golpe, por lo de Korra ehh

Jajaja oye que mala eres, mi pie solo fue una pequeña falla, nada tiene parecido créemelo, *tosiendo disimuladamente*

Enserio te estas ganando una golpiza por la Asami de carne y hueso.

Jajaja bueno, está bien, pero tú no te salvas de mi golpe jajaja, me alegra saber que te gustara la canción.

No te preocupes ya contesto tus dudas, pero dime cuales va, para que yo pueda saber y si tu échale ganas a la uní, que aquí yo no me muevo.

Cryp: jajaja me encanta que usted le haya sabor al misterio, jajaja bueno ya veremos y sigue asi sospechando jaja que a mí me agrada un saludo y espero verte pronto

Catching RE: SORRY ENSERIO no quería asumir tu nombre como niño, bueno sé que sigues aquí y espero verte pronto y bueno ya te traigo el siguiente, cuídate y nos estamos viendo.

HanelBluma Tanu: gracias cuídate y aquí está el otro.

Agnesami jajaja, bueno me alegra que te haya gustado jajaja bueno, con eso de Amón creo que varios de ustedes jajaja sospechan algo, pero no diré mas, sigan intrigados a mí me fascina ver sus sospechas, gracias entonces si te gusto?, ¿no se te hizo muy romántico muy lírico?, ojalá me contestes y gracias.

FLDSMDFR: me alegra saber que te gusta esta Asami, solo sentía miedo, pero ella tiene mucho amor para dar créeme, jajaja wow si es toda una fichita Korra, claro que explotaremos sus defectos de Korra, pero será poco a poco, ya lo veras, gracias amo como escribe esas escenas mi chica, pero creo que yo soy más romántica y asi, jajaja vamo a sufri si lose, de hecho, después de este tendrán muchas complicaciones juntas créeme.

Bueno ya lo notaras poco a poco, espero no te desilusiones con todo lo que ocurra.

¿contada?, no entiendo tu comentario, bueno mi historia yo la cree y bueno no me baso en ninguna otra, tal vez te refieres al Korrasami y bueno puedo decirte que te equivocas un poco, aunque sea un fanfic, sigue siendo un proyecto importante tanto para mí como para mi novia, de hecho mi novia está deprimida porque en su fanfic, bajo de visitas y es que enserio a veces ustedes como lectores no se dan cuenta, que nos afectan con que no comenten o no lo vean, porque nosotros nos entregamos para ustedes y bueno, para nosotras es un proyecto corto o largo pero es un proyecto una misión que nos ponemos y nos mantiene con la esperanza la emoción de verlos comentar y decirnos lo que sientes, transmitimos sentimientos en él, entonces no es solo un fic, se podría decir que es nuestra vida en ese momento, cuídate y espero verte pronto un beso :*.

Zhyo Jarjayez: ok te perdono jajaja, no niego que soy pervertida, solo que soy más cuidadosa en decir las cosas jaja.

Jajaja ok, mejor me quedo callada.

Si sé que es un Pogo stick y dios te juro que me reí tan fuerte, que el pobre cachito se despertó saltando y ladrando, es que dios fue tan gracioso lo que te paso, te contare otra que me sucedió a mí.

Yo iba en la empresa de mi padre y jaja es un edificio de 20 pisos y la oficina de mi papa es el último y el mío el penúltimo, el asunto es que venía de donde mi papa, me habia hablado para unos proyectos y asi, el asunto es que yo traía una falda larga de esas holgadas que si las levantas o con el mismo movimiento, se mueve tanto que pueden alzarse, el asunto es que iba caminando distraída, me hablo una chica del mismo piso y mientras íbamos caminando no me di cuenta pero unos empleados estaban jugando y habían colocado un hilo especial que usamos los arquitectos que es muy resistente, pero no se ve, más que con luz fosforescente, el asunto es que lo pusieron dividiendo sus cubículos y cuando iba a pasar escuche que ellos me gritaron, "SEÑORITA CASTILLO DE LA VEGA NO" y cuando yo me gire por donde estaban ellos, sin parar, bueno solo vi como los planos y hojas salieron volando y yo como iba cayendo a una velocidad rápida, pues ambas manos en mi rostro y cuando caí, suspire, no me habia pasado nada pero bueno, ese piso tiene espejos y yo podía ver como todos los presentes que corrieron a verme, sus rostros bueno se ponían rojos y con los ojos abiertos, cuando sentí delicadamente mi falda llegar a mi frente y bueno, todos vieron mis bragas, pero no sé por qué pero ese día se me ocurrió cambiarme de bragas pero no sensuales como siempre uso, no, se me ocurrió ponerme unas que parecen de bebe largas y con un gatito en medio de los glúteos con las palabras de "So cute" y una carita sonriente, dios escuche los silbidos y algunas risas y me pare rápidamente roja y mirando a todos, esos chicos estaba apenados y comenzaron a gritarle a los demás diciéndoles que eran idiotas y cosas asi, la chica que iba conmigo me saco de ahí bajándome la falda y bueno subiéndome al elevador sin mirar a nadie, yo no podía reaccionar, todo el mundo vio mi gatito y bueno hasta la fecha no me lo pongo por la vergüenza que pase jeje.

Bueno es bueno que leas de todo jaja.

Jajaja para mi es encantador que cumplas ese día doble regalo jajaja que hermoso

Jajajaja tienes unos gustos muy parecidos a Andy, vuelvo a repetir jajaja.

JAJA SI, les costó un poco poder embarazarse jajaja, pero ese bebe tengo planes para él.

Jajaja que va, pervertirla no le paso nada jaja.

Jajaja, lógico, le querían cortar aquello que con trabajo le costó conseguir.

Poeta Korra, jaja bueno ella es puro amor.

Mejor dime lo que querías decirle a Asami jajaja yo quiero saber.

Su es un amor de persona enserio amo a esta mujer.

¿Por qué caníbal?

Jajaja ¿Qué le dijeran que Korra lo tenía más grande?, si seguramente jaja y por eso la molestaron por jodona.

Melo sí, es un amor de niño y por eso les pateo el trasero a esos gemelos, jaja Korra tenía que ganar ella es la chica.

Solo poquito es un tonto Bolin y Kuvi bueno tiene que ayudar a su hermana.

JAJAJAJA, solo un poco ardera espero te guste la forma en como lo hace y bueno jajaja aquí te dejo tu comentario como siempre y un beso sabroso donde lo desees.

Andy tiene unos problemas en el trabajo, familia y con las visitas de su historia, está muy triste y casi no ha escrito nada, de hecho, hable con ella y me dijo que no tenía idea si subiría capitulo, trato de consentirla, pero bueno me ha hecho algunas cosillas que me pone mal y me molesto con ella, pero trato de entenderla, solo espero se le pase pronto, gracias por preguntar Zhyo, un beso.

Christt: Hola señorita otra vez, gracias por felicitarme y me agrada que te gustará, aunque creo que será la única, jajaja.

Jajaja por dios bueno ya me acostumbré como te digo a que digan que soy Asami jajaja.

Hmmm creo que no, pero seguramente me estuvieron observando como tu jajaja.

Jajaja lo se lose, ella lo dijo de broma, pero sé que su nombre es chistoso, pero aun asi la amo, no me hizo nada solo me violo, ya sabes no pasó nada…

Jajajaja es que no les eh contado que mi padre es Hiroshi Sato y Yasuko Sato vive, es que en la serie debíamos fingir que murió para que nadie sospechara que si existíamos y bueno como sabes que estudia Ingeniera mecatrónica después, seguramente papa podrá dar a conocer a Industrias Futuro y podre regalarles a cada uno de ustedes un Satomovil, asi que no te preocupes si existo pero lo malo es que Korra no es morena, si no es pálida como yo y su nombre si es Andrea, pero su cuerpo dios sigue siendo el mismo créeme. Jajaja "sarcasmo" sorry.

Bien ya estarás enviándome tus fotos de kick boxing ehhhh, asi que te tomas unas sensualonas y asi practicas la fotografía ehh.

Cada vez te creo más eso de que eres bruja de hecho y si fui violada por esa máquina nocturna jajaja.

Jajaja bueno me cargas ehh, recuerda que soy Asami Sato y bueno no peso, mi talla 5 jaja.

Pues aún estoy esperando tu correo y si, le dije a Andy y me dijo que te los pasara todos, asi que dale tu correo chica ;)

Espero consiga eso y no me mates a mí, este capítulo es el flashback.

Hay no exageres no estuvo tan empalagoso jajaja, yo no hice la M de cuando Lin las interrumpió jajaja.

¿Por qué creen que pasara algo malo por tanto amor?, jajaja bueno no están equivocados, pero no tan grave o…bueno no se jajajaja.

Bolin es tonto y bueno, aprenderá a ser bueno, pero de una forma muy fuerte de hecho.

Si ese si es mi escena M, me alegra saber que te gusto, ¿es diferente a Andy? Jajaja.

Oh claro, tengo mi certificado de italiano al cien por ciento.

Si no te preocupes ya te dije que te espero y que espero me comentes este, cuídate y bueno tranquila ya no peleo con nadie jajaja un abrazo fuerte y espero todo este bien.

* * *

Hemos terminado gente, como dije tardaría aproximadamente dos horas y asi fue jajaja son las 9:17 de la noche, en fin, cuídense y los dejo con este capítulo, por favor no me odien, pero es necesario que sepan, lo que me paso, digo lo que le paso a Asami jajaja bueno ya me acostumbré que me diga Asami por eso jajaja adiós.

Otra cosa, jaja se me olvidaba, veo que a muchos tienen dudas y asi, por lo tanto contestare sus dudas de otra forma, quienes quieran agregarme a WhatsApp con gusto los atenderé, le dije a Andy que me fuera a comprar un chip especial para ustedes, este número es exclusivo de fanfiction y bueno aquí se los paso, ya hice esto con 4 fans de aquí y bueno me encanta que me escriban y me pregunten cosas, jajaja algo extraño cuando me dicen sobre mi vida sexual pero no me molesta, espero y les sirva y bueno seamos amigos c: amo hacer amigos puesto que en la vida real, casi no tengo soy muy reservada pero bueno gracias a Andy eh aprendido a hacer esto y bueno soy más abierta por textos que físicamente, pero en fin cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

NUMERO DE TELEFONO: +525571304236 (es necesario el signo de más por si no se ve ahí en el numero) eso ya deben saberlo, pero jaja gracias y cuídense

* * *

Hace cinco años…

Seis meses antes de la muerte de Yasuko Sato…

Boutique EgoFug 2426 St, Kwong, Corea del Norte , Ciudad Republica.

-¡MADRE!- Asami iba corriendo había entrado a una hermosa tienda de ropa, la más grande de Ciudad Republica, donde las puertas de cristal combinaban con las ventanas relucientes y los colores entre negro, rojo y beige dentro de la Boutique, la pelinegra giraba mientras caminaba dentro sonriendo y bailando con la música de la misma, Jazz un romántico Jazz.

-Buenos días pequeña Sato- una mujer con falda pegada a su cuerpo de color roja y una camisa de vestir holgada de los brazos blanca, le sonreía parando a la bailarina, provocando que ambas rieran y se acercaran para un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Kate, ¿Dónde está mi madre? - decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa efusiva con los ojos brillantes, aquélla mujer adoraba ver a la mas pequeña de las hijas en la Boutique central de EgoFug, detrás de su madre siempre, era la que mas la seguía.

-tu madre está en su oficina si así se le puede llamar, jajaja ya sabes que esta bailando con las modelos y arreglando la ropa, para la siguiente sesión de fotos- Asami suspiraba alzando sus brazos y dando pequeños aplausos con sus manos, emocionada al saber que llego a tiempo.

-jaja… corre cariño, llegaste en el momento exacto en que se metió, corre- sin decir mas, siguió bailando, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, como si bailara ballet y claro Jazz, combinado con pasos de vals, todas las empleadas la saludaban si la veían pasar sonriendo, a pesar de que iba con tanta emoción y bailando de una manera angelical, contestaba a cada uno de los saludos matutinos que las trabajadoras le ofrecían, amaba estar en esas tiendas, en especial en la central, pues su madre siempre que llegaba la unía y le enseñaba todo con amor.

Subió por unas escaleras de color blanco marfil que estaban cubiertas con una alfombra roja, al llegar arriba visualizo una sala de estar con caireles y sillones de color rojo pasión y tres puertas enfrente, siguió bailando dirigiéndose a la izquierda para encontrarse con un pasillo largo y ver como entraban y salían hombres y chicas con el mismo uniforme y sonriéndole sin parar sobre aquella puerta de color rojo, esa puerta era la única de todas de ese color, por que era la de la oficina de su madre, abrió la puerta y volvió a suspirar sonriendo sin parar.

-no es una oficina- dijo emocionada, sonriendo y mirando al techo blanco con caireles más grandes, su visión fue bajando para encontrarse con más alfombra roja y con las paredes de color champagne, la música dentro era diferente, era Jazz pero en vez de ser romántico, tranquilo, este sonaba provocando, que quien estuviera dentro no pudiera evitar mover sus caderas, zapatear delicadamente en la alfombra y cerrar los ojos dejándose envolver en los suaves ritmos del Jazz, algo que le sucedió a Asami moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro y sonriendo, mientras iba caminando por la habitación enorme y entre la gente que bailaba y la saludaba, esta vez no contesto, no por descortés, la música la había atrapado y el olor a rosas con te de jazmín de su madre más.

-baila conmigo señorita- tomaron su mano con delicadeza, Asami sonrió reconociendo la voz en un rápido giro que le dio esa persona, dio un grito de diversión al verse girando hasta caer un poco inclinada sobre el pecho delicado de su acompañante, Asami giro su rostro para sonreírle delicadamente emocionada y con amor.

\- será un placer madre- la señora le sonrió y la tomo de la cadera ahora llevando la rienda de su cuerpo y girando con ella una y otra vez mientras ambas caminaban entre la gente en aquella habitación tan cálida y llena de luz, las risas de Asami sonaban en toda la habitación junto al jazz y las mismas risas de toda esa gente que veían a la dueña y la hija de su amada jefa, bailando enseñándoles lo feliz y divertido que era trabajar con un Sato, en especial con la famosísima diseñadora y modista Yasuko Sato y la reciente egresada Ingeniera Asami Sato, todos siguieron su ritmo y ahora se encontraban en medio donde había espejos, toda la gente que quiso unirse se puso detrás de ellas, después de que Yasuko arrojo delicadamente a su hija con un movimiento de caderas a unos pasos a lado de ella y ambas ahora movían sus manos de arriba hacia abajo y de lado a lado con movimientos suaves y al ritmo de la música, mientras sus pies y caderas se coordinaban como si fuera el mismo espejo y su reflejo.

-¡vamos chicos!- decia con entusiasmo la señora Sato y todos comenzaban a dar los mismos pasos que ellas, Asami sonreía, ya le dolía sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas en el cielo oscuro que era bello y alumbrado por la misma luna, si… esa luna era la señora Yasuko.

\- ¡BRAVO! – gritaban y todos aplaudían cuando la música paro, ambas mujeres habían quedado con una mano arriba con la muñeca colocada delicadamente hacia abajo, la otra se encontraba reposando en sus caderas y ambas piernas una delante de la otra, su respiración era irregular y sus sonrisas eran tan grandes que podían alumbrar la enorme habitación como los caireles que colgaban.

Asami corrió a los brazos de su madre y la abrazo con tanta fuerza, no queriendo separarse nunca de ella, la señora la besaba delicadamente de su cabello que olía a su flor favorita.

-mi pequeña Jazmín- dijo la señora sonriendo.

\- ¡madre AMO ESTO! - la señora soltó una risa suave y delicada mirando a su hija que se había separado de ella efusivamente, la tomo de la mano y la hizo caminar a su lado, mientras los demás regresaban a sus lugares para trabajar de nuevo.

-yo amo que estés aquí, eres mi hija y mi mejor amiga Asami- la pelinegra sonrió apretando la mano de su madre.

-tú también eres mi mejor amiga madre- Yasuko le tomaba ambas mejillas y besaba su frente, dejando marcado su labial de color borgoña, Asami se rió y ahora le tocaba a ella marcar a su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla con su labial rojo carmesí, ambas rieron pegando sus frentes.

\- vaya, que cursis son ambas, ya se marcaron- ambas voltearon y sonrieron al ver a Hiroshi Sato sonriendo.

\- ¡PADRE! - dijo Asami lanzándose sobre el, y besando su rostro, el hombre rió a carcajadas mirando a su esposa y besando a su hija.

\- ¡Tranquila Asami!, me quieres comer jajaja- decia el señor viendo a su esposa quien reía y lo miraba con amor intenso.

\- amo que los dos estén aquí y ¿mis hermanos?- dijo Asami soltándose de el.

-están abajo, están platicando con Kate, dijeron que ahorita vendrían pero- no termino por que salió disparada.

\- ok, que me ignore jajaja- Yasuko tomaba la mano de su esposo y lo acercaba a ella dándole una mirada sensual.

-te extrañe demasiado Hiro- el señor alzaba la ceja y pegaba la frente a su esposa.

\- solo hemos estado separados cuatro horas cariño, jaja aun estas…- el señor Sato la miro moviendo sus cejas y sonriéndole, la señora se ruborizo y beso sus labios.

\- una sola noche de pasión y deseo, no me basta para seguir amándote y sentirme completamente tuya, por eso quiero la eternidad contigo siempre Hiroshi- el señor sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios.

-te amo Yasuko, tú me haces sentir con vida- juntaban sus frentes mientras se abrazaban.

Asami bajaba con velocidad sobre la escaleras tomando su larga falda para no caer con sus tacones, quería ver a sus hermanos, amaba cuando toda su familia estaba reunida y hacían bromas con Kate y todas las empleadas de la boutique, de lo rápido que iba y por la emoción, no se dio cuenta que la parte de su falda trasera se atoro en el tacón, Kuvira miro hacia donde venia la chica, le sonrió y en ese momento vio como su hermana se resbalo hacia atrás a punto de caer y golpearse en la cabeza.

-¡ASAMI!- el rostro de Kuvira palideció, todos voltearon a ver la situación asustados por que veían en cámara lenta el accidente catastrófico que sucedería, Asami cerro los ojos intentando no golpearse y sentir el dolor en su espalda, afortunadamente sintió la mano de alguien posarse sobre su espalda, tras unos segundos poco a poco abrió un ojo mirando a los lados y el candelabro que brillaba con fuerza y el murmullo de la gente acercándose a ella.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? - fue entonces que aquella voz tan varonil y ronca llamo su atención al frente de ella.

\- ¿te lastimaste? - Asami estaba petrificada, sus ojos podían jurar que se salían de sus órbitas y sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza y como un color carmesí como sus labios llenaba sus mejillas y todo el rostro.

-por favor, dime que estas bien- esos ojos grises, la tenían sin aliento, un hombre completamente atractivo, de piel blanca, cabello negro entre relamido y alocado, no muy largo y solo un poco corto, ese aroma a hierbabuena y a tabaco, lo que más le había cautivado era aquella barba tipo chinstrap que terminaba en medio de su barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios carnosos y delgados.

-bello…- decia en susurro, aquel chico se ruborizo sin dejar de verla sonriéndole de lado.

-gracias, tu eres hermosa- Asami sintió su piel arder y su vergüenza llenar más su ser, en un movimiento rápido se soltó de ese hombre más alto que ella y sacudió su falda y toco su cabello desordenado con nervios y el rostro tan ruborizado.

-lo…lo siento es que yo- no podía articular ninguna palabra, el joven seguía con su sonrisa de lado, clavando sus grises ojos sobre los de la pelinegra.

-definitivamente eres tan hermosa y más cuando te sonrojas- Asami quería que en ese momento se la tragara la tierra.

\- ¡HIJA! - Asami volteaba hacia las escaleras donde su madre bajaba deprisa tomando su falda bien con el rostro preocupado, detrás de ella venia su padre y sus hermanos aun lado llegaban igual.

-Hija ¿Qué paso?, ¿te encuentras bien?, me dijo Kate por radio que te caíste de las escaleras, ¿te hiciste daño cariño? – la señora revisaba a su hija, sin importarle quien estuviera ahí y al final tomaba su rostro con sus manos mirándola con tristeza y miedo, Asami ahora se sentía más apenada al verse como una niña pequeña, pero no quería ser grosera y le sonrió a su madre.

-sí, si madre estoy bien, afortunadamente evito mi catastrófico accidente el joven…- le decia Asami mirando al joven señalándolo delicadamente con la mano, apenada por tercera vez porque no sabía su nombre, pero pareció que le leyó el pensamiento, el joven aprovecho para tomar su mano y llevarla directamente a su frente reposando su palma en ella, Asami se sintió ahora torpe y sus piernas temblar.

-mi nombre hermosa damita es Aang Lightfooted – y miro a Asami delicadamente mientras pasaba su mano ahora a sus labios depositando un cálido beso, haciendo estremecer a la pelinegra, su madre miro esta acción un poco confusa.

-es un placer conocerlo señor Aang Lightfooted, gracias por evitar el accidente de mi hija, ¿dígame cómo puedo recompensar su heroica acción? - el joven soltó su mano y la puso en su abdomen para dar un paso atrás y luego dar una reverencia hacia la mujer.

-no hay nada con lo que pueda recompensarme, me basta con saber que esta delicada y hermosa joven se encuentra bien- Asami sonreía nerviosa y su madre miraba al joven un poco alerta, esa sonrisa de aquel joven tan guapo se le hacía un poco falsa.

-me alegra que estuvieras aquí Aang- decia Hiroshi sonriéndole al joven y acercándose a él, Yasuko se quedaba sin entender y Asami igual.

\- ¿conoces al señor cariño? - Hiroshi miraba a su esposa sin entender su actitud, coloco sus manos en su chaqueta y asintió mirando de nuevo a Aang.

-sí, él es el joven, no señor, que viene de Alemania para hacer tratos con la nueva línea de Satomoviles cariño, es mi nuevo socio- dijo Hiroshi mirando a su esposa.

-así es, es un honor conocer a la famosa diseñadora de EgoFug, me habían dicho lo bella que era, pero sin duda se equivocaron, ya que usted es hermosa, tiene razón Hiroshi es perfecta y su hija igual- decia Aang volviendo a mirar a la pelinegra que le sonreía nerviosa.

\- gracias "joven", enhorabuena el que usted y mi esposo hayan hecho negocios, si me permiten me llevare a mi hija a que tome un vaso de agua, para pasar el susto del momento, una vez más gracias por rescatarla, caballeros con permiso- Yasuko tomaba a su hija de los hombros y se la llevaba casi por la fuerza, ni siquiera la dejo despedirse, Asami no entendía la actitud de su madre, pero en ese momento.

-hasta luego señorita Sato, fue un honor y un placer conocerla- Yasuko suspiro y dejo que su hija volteara, Asami tenía la cara muy roja y sonrió, temblando.

-el placer...fue…mío- dijo y el joven le sonrió, Yasuko la tomo y la subió sin decir más.

* * *

Una semana después…

-papa, tengo una nueva idea sobre los prototipos de…- la pelinegra había entrado a la oficia de su padre rápidamente sin darse cuenta que su padre estaba ocupado, hasta que trato de mirarlo y solo se encontró con otra persona.

-su padre no se encuentra señorita Sato- dijo Aang sonriéndole parándose de su asiento.

-oh…no…- su rostro volvió a ponerse rojo y sus piernas le fallaban sentía que en cualquier momento caería, el joven siguió sonriéndole y fue acercándose lento hacia a ella, definitivamente ese hombre era guapísimo y su porte la dejaba sin aliento, aquellos trajes pegados a su cuerpo, hacían marcar su cuerpo atlético y delgado, era la segunda vez que lo veía, pero esos pantalones de Brioni, en esta ocasión de color azul rey, dios hacían marcar sus piernas y sus glúteos firmes y redondos, la habitación olía a Versace puo homme, esa colonia varonil tan exquisita, hacía temblar su cuerpo, de repente el joven ya estaba en frente de ella, tomando su mano y besándola como la última vez, solo que ahora sentía su mirada más provocativa al morderse delicadamente esos labios rosados.

-mi corazón se llena de gozo y dicha al fortuito encuentro con sus hermosos espectaculares ojos esmeralda- Asami suspiraba sin apartar la mirada de el, nunca había sido un problema los chicos, Iroh, Mako, Tahno, cualquiera siempre eran los que se ponían nerviosos cuando ella pasaba, pero este chico, la hacía perder su apellido tan fácil y comenzaba a encantarle eso, ¿sería que el destino jugaba con ella diciéndole que era el príncipe azul que su madre le decia que debía encontrar?, por que si así era, ella quería pertenecer y creer que si.

\- para mi también es un regocijo volverme a encontrar con tan distinguido caballero, joven lukefolin- Asami murió y volvió a vivir cuando escucho su dulce y excitante risa, él le regalo una sonrisa torcida y la miro de una forma que podía sentir que la desnudaba con simplemente una mirada, sintiéndose tonta y sumisa ante él.

-es Lightfooted dama Sato- el joven sonrió y Asami igual.

\- lamento, es que, emm, la verdad ahh- Asami se reía nerviosa y nuevamente el joven la miro sonriendo y tomando sus manos delicadamente.

\- me encanta como te pones nerviosa, dime ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- Asami solo asintió mirándolo.

-Asami- la pelinegra tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar soltar un ligero suspiro que delatara lo nerviosa y estremeciente que sonó su nombre en sus labios.

-dime- fue lo que dijo tras respirar profundo, el joven sonrio.

-ya que estaré viniendo seguido a tu hogar, me gustaría, claro si tu quieres, ¿me gustaría saber si quieres tener una cita conmigo? - dijo el joven apenado y sonriéndole con dulzura, Asami.

Iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió.

-oh, aquí estas Asami- era la voz de su madre entrando y viendo como aquel hombre tenía las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

\- ¡madre!, jeje oh bueno si, es que vine a buscar a mi padre y me encontré con Aang, ¿lo recuerdas?- la señora entro a la habitación con el abanico en su mano, los rodeo sin dejar de mirar sus manos hasta que se puso a un lado de ambos, aquel hombre le sonreía de una forma seria, Asami fruncía el ceño sin entender el comportamiento de su madre.

-claro, como olvidar al héroe- Aang sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

-jaja, gracias por eso- Asami cerraba sus ojos con vergüenza, ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre?, en ese momento entro su papá.

-oh vaya aquí están mis amores, Aang estas rodeado de mujeres hermosas jaja- decía Hiroshi tocando su hombro, el joven sonrío a Yasuko y luego le guiño el ojo a la Ingeniera.

-no tienes idea lo afortunado que soy- Asami estaba sonriendo, pero Yasuko no, la señora saco su abanico y comenzó a moverlo sobre su rostro dirigiéndose a su esposo para tomarlo por los hombros.

-Hiroshi, me alegra que tú y tu hermosa esposa estén aquí, quiero pedirles permiso para salir con su hija, sinceramente me ha cautivado desde-

-¿Qué edad tiene joven Lightfooted?- fue interrumpido por Yasuko, giro sorprendido sin soltar las manos de Asami para mirarla.

\- bueno, tengo veinticinco años jaja se que soy muy joven para-

-mi hija tiene veinte los acaba de cumplir- decia Yasuko un poco agresiva, Hiroshi la miro sorprendido, Asami tenia los ojos abiertos por las acciones de su madre, el joven miro a la señora sin quitar su sonrisa.

\- vaya que sorpresa- el joven se volteó a mirarla – eres una niña hermosa- Asami sonrió.

-bueno, jaja la edad no importa amor, y claro Aang, sinceramente me sentiría bien que mi hija tenga su primer novio y quien mejor que tu- Asami miro a su padre muy roja y Yasuko igual.

-¡Hiroshi!- dijo Yasuko el señor la miro con susto, estaba enojada, ¿Cuál era la razón?.

-¡padre!- la chica quería ser tragada.

\- oh caray, ¡mátenme!- decia Hiroshi mirando a ambas desesperado, el joven volvía reírse un poco.

\- las mujeres son hermosas joyas llenas de secretos Hiroshi que nunca podrás entender- el señor sonreía, pero Yasuko lo miraba un poco feo.

\- Aang tienes nuestro permiso para salir con nuestra hija- era lo ultimo que decia Hiroshi.

* * *

Quince días después…

Era la décima cita donde Aang le había pedido a Asami que debía vestirse de gala, ya que ese día la llevaría a un lugar especial que el se había enterado que le gustaba a la heredera menor, a pesar de las constantes discusiones de su madre sobre el, seguía saliendo con el por ayuda de Hiroshi, su mamá desde que había pedido salir, le había dicho que había algo en aquel hombre que no le agradaba, Asami pensaba que seguramente estaba celosa, no había dejado de ir a verla, las cosas estaban bien a excepción por las salidas de este chico, su madre estaba confundida, Aang había sido tan lindo con ella, la primera cita la llevo a caminar por el centro de Ciudad Republica, donde compartieron risas y una larga platica sobre ellos, se preguntaron lo que les gustaba, lo que no, sus estudios, sus hobbies, incluso contaron anécdotas sobre cosas vergonzosas y chistosas al trabajar en autos y en empresas, el chico era encantador, realmente su mente era de un joven exitoso de veinticinco años, pero Asami adoraba que hiciera muecas y caras graciosas para hacerla reir, la quinta vez que la invito salir, la llevo de día de campo fueras de la Ciudad, donde el cocino todo y al parecer terminaron comprando comida rápida, ya que su comida no era muy deliciosa, algo que los hizo reir a ambos al darse cuenta, la había llevado al cine, a patinar, fueron a las pistas de carrera y ella lo llevo al hipódromo donde iba a entrenar, donde le presento a Mako, incluso conoció a Iroh, quien estaba celoso y lleno de ira el ver como Asami lo presentaba como un gran amigo, en esta ocasión no tenía idea de donde irían, pero cuando vio el auto de Aang fuera de su mansión, ella sonrió al verlo con un smoking tipo pingüino de color negro y moño, se veía tan guapo, el joven tomo su mano, Asami iba con un vestido largo de color rojo, tapado hasta el cuello y sin mangas y destapado de su espalda, Aang tomo su mano y la beso sin dejar de verla.

-te vez hermosa Asami- la pelinegra sonrió ruborizada, el nervio se había ido, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse aun o temblar ante las palabras de ese chico.

-gracias Aang- fue lo único que dijo el joven tomo su mano y la ayudo a entrar al auto, tras decirle al oído- hoy será uno de tus días que nunca podrás olvidar- Asami mordió su labio y entro al auto, esperando llegar a donde el joven había planeado.

Habían llegado a un enorme establecimiento donde las luces afuera alumbraban el edificio histórico, Asami ya lo conocía, lo que no sabia es que hacían ahí o quería hacerse la que no sabia, sonrió al bajar del auto de la mano de Aang y camino con el tomando su vestido y su bolso.

-cariño que hacemos aquí- Aang sonrió y beso su mano.

-bueno, se que amas la opera italiana, y conseguí boletos en primera fila únicos y edición para que puedas ver a los magníficos artistas y hables con ellos después de disfrutar esta maravillosa obra, el lastimero solto mío amore es…mi forma de pedirte- el joven se apartaba un poco de ella y se arrodillaba, Asami se ponía rígida.

-Asami Sato, ¿me daría el honor de ser mi novia? - Asami sonreía emocionada por un minuto pensó que él quería otra cosa, que ella aún no estaba preparada, era su primer amor y se sentía en las nubes, sin mas se arrojo a el y lo beso, el joven se paro tomando las curvas de la pelinegra e intensifico el beso, después de requerir aire ambos procedieron a entrar al edificio, Asami disfruto cada momento de esa última cita y más cuando pudo hablar con los artistas y tomarse fotos con su ahora novio, cuando llego a casa, su padre y hermanos estaban contentos por ella, su madre no, ella seguía creyendo que ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones con su hija, algo lo presentía, sin embargo al ver el rostro de su pequeña niña suspiro y le regalo una sonrisa a su hija y al joven, dándoles la bendición, pero iba a vigilarlo de cerca.

* * *

Tres meses después…

La relación entre Aang y Asami había sido maravillosa para toda la familia Sato o por lo menos por la mayoría, Yasuko había conocido mas a fondo al joven y algo estaba segura, el joven todo el tiempo siempre tenia esa sonrisa falsa donde intentaba por todo los medios que la señora lo aceptara, algo que ella no lo vio como algo bueno al contrario ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que ella lo aceptara?, eso ya le daba desconfianza de el, los negocios con su esposo habían salido bien, el joven era brillante, un gran empresario para sus veinticinco años, pero había algo de el que simplemente no podía aceptar, habían pasado tres meses y cuando Yasuko le pregunto por su familia solo dijo que ellos se encontraban en Alemania y que no podían viajar por los negocios, le había insinuado que un día los llevara de vacaciones para ir a conocer a sus padres, pero el joven siempre contestaba con la misma respuesta y su sonrisa hipócrita "para mi será un placer, pero después del proyecto que Hiroshi y yo estamos lanzando" y su esposo tontamente decia siempre que si, Yasuko se desesperaba y su hija iba alejándose de ella cada vez más, esos bailes, las sonrisas, las visitas a su boutique se habían acabado, incluso sus empleadas se habían dado cuenta, todo el tiempo Asami estaba con él, sabía que esto era normal, era su primer novio y tal vez estaba celosa de ello, pero por más que quisiera ver bien esa relación algo en su corazón le decia que no era así.

* * *

Cuatro meses después…

-Aang…- los gemidos de Asami eran reprimidos al morderse sus labios, la pelinegra se encontraba en el auto de su novio que estaba aparcado a una calle de su mansión, habían parado supuestamente su novio le había dicho "solo unos besos" y aquellos besos se habían pasado a caricias y roces, provocando que la inexperta pelinegra gimiera tratando de contenerse y ponerse nerviosa.

-me encanta cuando dices mi nombre- en un movimiento rápido el tomó las caderas y la subió sobre él, Asami se sobresaltó, moviendo la cabeza en negación.

-no, no, no, Aang, alguien podría vernos- decia, pero el hombre hizo caso omiso y ataco de nuevo su cuello mordiéndolo provocando que Asami gimiera con fuerza, tras sentir como las manos grandes y fuertes de su novio tocaban sus senos apretándoselos delicadamente, provocando su excitación de ella, sin mencionar que en los pantalones del joven ya el bulto se sentía, Asami su mente le decia que esto estaba mal, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba moviéndose un poco sobré él, provocando el deseo carnal del hombre, el sentir el enorme bulto rozarse contra su intimidad la incitaba a seguir esto, a sentirlo dentro de ella, pues lo amaba con tanta fuerza que no tenía duda en entregarse al joven, pero sabía que aún no era tiempo y que no quería que fuera en un auto.

\- Asami, solo déjame hacerte a un lado tus bragas y…- la mano de Aang bajo hasta entrar a la falda de Asami, tocando sus bragas provocando que la pelinegra se estremeciera- deja que te meta la punta- el dedo del joven comenzó a entrar despacio en su cavidad tan húmeda, muy despacio y solo su yema, provocando que Asami se aferrara a sus hombros y gritara con fuerza.

-sé que lo deseas- Asami negó con la cabeza apartándolo.

-Aang…oh por dios Aang- el dedo del joven entro completamente en la cavidad de la chica, su dedo se aprisiono entre las paredes de Asami y podía sentir lo mojada que la peliengra estaba, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo provocandor y escondio su rostro en el cuello del joven mientras gemia lastimeramente sintiendo el dedo de su novio subir y bajar, encurvandose en su punto donde la hacia explotar.

-siii Asami, sigue, hmmm te mueves tan bien- el joven mientras la penetraba acariciaba su clítoris de una manera que volvió loca a la peliengra, la chica ahora gemia sobre su oreja sin pedirle mas, solo gemia moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente ante el contacto, sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría y eso le daba pudor y pena.

-Aang…basta- su voz era quebrada y en un hilo, pero en eso se escucho el cinturón del joven y el cierre, entonces Asami abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con su novio que comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón y sacando su pene.

\- solo te meteré la punta, vas a disfrutarlo- la alerta en su cuerpo se encendio y como pudo lo aparto de golpe casi chocando contra el volante y mirándolo con espanto.

\- ¡no…por favor Aang!, no estoy lista- la chica lo miro triste y aquel hombre se quedó petrificado.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo subiendo su tono de voz, Asami se mordió los labios, no quería hacer enojar a su novio, ya que en los pocos meses que llevaban lo había conocido y muy pocas veces lo había visto enojado, era más momentos felices pero cuando el joven se enojaba, Asami se sentía con miedo, por la forma tan agresiva que tenia.

-mi amor, es que…yo, tengo miedo…es mi primera vez y…no quiero hacerlo en un auto- Aang suspiro fastidiado y haciendo muecas tomo las muñecas de la pelinegra con fuerza, Asami gimió de dolor y sintió como Aang le ponía ambas en su pene que estaba afuera y completamente rojo, Asami sintió vergüenza y dolor ante el apretón tan fuerte del chico.

-¡mira!, me provocas y luego solo quieres escapar, ¿tu crees que no me duele?, mira como me la paraste, no podre meterla dentro del pantalon- y soltaba sus manos, para tomarla de la cadera y aventarla contra el sillón del copiloto, Asami se quedo petrificada al sentir como la había empujado, Aang suspiraba tocando su frente y tomando el volante, Asami se quedo en silencio, amaba a Aang, sabia que era muy pronto, pero durante todo este tiempo el, le había enseñado tantas cosas, el chico fue quien le dijo que la amaba primero, no tenia dudas en su corazón, pero no le gustaba esos arranques que el tenia, aunque fueran muy pocos, Aang volteó mirándola y suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

-perdóname mi amor, es que pfff, soy un estúpido- dijo Aang tratando de tomar su mano, solo Asami lo miraba un poco triste y con miedo.

-se que te dije que iba a esperarte, por que te amo y eres mi vida, no tienes idea lo feliz que soy desde que te conocí, mis padres hablan conmigo y saben de ti, pronto quiere que te lleve a Alemania para que los conozcas y yo quiero hacerlo, no te voy a negar que cuando te veo mi corazón salta y se emociona al saber que eres mía, que mi cuerpo se enciende con ver tu hermosa figura, tu cabello negro, tus ojos verdes que tanto me encantan- Asami se acercaba a el tomando su rostro y rascando un poco su barba.

-amo cuando me haces cosquillas en mi barba- Asami se reía un poco- perdóname mi amor, no quería tratarte así, pero es que bueno me duele, me duele mi cuerpo y mi corazón, es como si no quisieras entregarte completamente a mi- y la mirada de Aang se ponía triste fue agachándose poco a poco, Asami sintió su corazón romperse y sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, tomo el rostro de su novio y lo levanto para besarlo.

-no mi amor, claro que si quiero entregarme a ti, solo que no me gusta la idea de que mi primera vez sea en un auto, incomoda, yo quiero que sea romántico, quiero entregarme a ti plenamente, claro que quiero, no lo dudes pero quiero que sea especial Aang, tal vez…tu ya has estado con otras chicas y yo soy una torpe- decia triste y Aang se reía levantando ahora su mirada con sus dedos.

-aunque no me creas y tal vez me digas mentiroso, pero, mi carrera y los negocios, no me han dado tiempo para…bueno, amm para- se puso rojo y Asami sintió su corazón acelerarse- bueno yo también soy virgen y si se cómo tocarte solo porque ufff que vergüenza jaja, por videos porno- Asami se empezó a reir.

-creo que para evitar tu vergüenza yo también los veré- Aang sonrió y beso sus labios.

-vez por esto y más te amo, tu eres mi complemento Asami- la chica le sonrió.

-hallare la forma y el momento para que sea especial, te lo prometo Asami- y ella lo abrazo sonriendo, por esto aguantaba un poco su mal humor, él era alguien tan maravilloso que cuando después de que se entregara a él, ella hallaría la forma para cambiar su humor y entonces ser felices por el resto de sus vidas.

miro hacía el bulto del joven y Asami se puso roja apartando su mirada.

-ammm amor, puedes- el joven miro su pantalon y riendose se lo metio con cuidado.

-supongo que no te ire acompañar hasta la puerta de tu casa, sino, se vera esto comprendes ¿no?- Asami sonrio y asintio.

* * *

Cinco meses después…

-¿has hecho lo que te pedí Kate?- Yasuko estaba sentada en su oficina y su asistente se encontraba delante de su escritorio sonriéndole.

-si, me comunique con un conocido para el teléfono de esa persona que es muy buena y le dije la situación, me pidió que le pasara tu numero y se lo di, dijo que te hablaría entre hoy a las 5 de la tarde, para que le especifiques lo que quieres investigar del novio de tu hija, sin que nadie se de cuenta- Yasuko asentía y suspiraba.

-tengo miedo Kate, tengo miedo de que Aang le este robando a la empresa de mi esposo por debajo de los gastos, últimamente ha gastado demasiado Hiroshi- Kate suspiro tomando la mano de Yasuko.

-¿solamente haces esto por la empresa?- Yasuko la miro, esa mujer era idéntica a Asami, era la misma imagen de su hija, tal vez mas delgada y que tenia pecas en su rostro un poco mas visibles que las de Asami, ella tenia miedo no solo de que este hombre estuviera extorsionando a Hiroshi, sino que también quisiera hacerle daño a su hija.

-si te soy sincera no, también quiero saber quien es para enseñárselo a Asami y que termine de una vez por todas, esa relación, no puedo permitir que cometa un error, ella es demasiado joven Kate y la amo- la asistente le sonreía con ternura.

-te entiendo, pero yo espero que estés equivocada, Asami esta tan emocionada con el, que no entiendo por que dudas tanto- la señora suspiro un poco y miro la foto que tenia en su escritorio con su hija, el marco decia "mejores amigas", una lagrima escapo de sus verdes olivo ojos y luego miro a Kate.

-es mi mejor amiga y si necesita consuelo…ahí estaré-

* * *

En Industrias Futuro…

-considero esto hija como una oportunidad para ese auto, necesito tus diseños modernos, lujosos, mi inteligencia para la velocidad y la seguridad- decia Hiroshi

-y mi astucia para el negocio y comercio de ese Satomovil, que los llevara al siglo veintiuno Hiroshi- decia Aang entrando a la oficina de Hiroshi, ambos Sato le sonrieron Asami no se aguanto y corrió a sus brazos lanzándose y dándole un beso apasionado enfrente de su padre.

-¡oigan!, yo me pongo celoso- dijo Hiroshi riéndose, Asami rompió el beso y sonrío tomándolo de la mano para llevárselo hasta la mesa.

-mira amor, que te parece el modelo- Aang lo veía y sonreía.

-perfecto es cuestión que me lo den, pongan el presupuesto y yo lo lleve a la empresa a promocionarlo en Alemania, con el nombre de Industrias Futuro y Aircar Corp.- Hiroshi sonrío.

-desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas todo va bien, aunque hemos gastado, hemos recibido ganancias muy buenas- Aang abrazo a Asami por la cintura atrayéndola posesivamente a su cuerpo.

-yo eh ganado tanto contigo Hiroshi, estoy ganando al amor de mi vida- Asami suspiraba dándole otro beso.

-lamento que mi esposa aun este rígida contigo a veces, debes entender que Asami se la pasaba todo el tiempo con nosotros y ahora bueno jaja, ella desaparece solo por estar contigo, mi esposa lo resiente más porque eran inseparables- Asami lo miraba con tristeza.

-yo lo amo papá, no sé por qué no puede ver lo feliz que soy- abrazaba a Aang y este le tomaba la cara.

-tranquila amor, tu padre tiene razón y es normal, ya se le pasara cuando vayamos a Alemania a finales del otro mes- Asami sonreía y Hiroshi igual.

-por fin los conoceremos, por fin tu madre dejara de sospechar de tu novio- Asami lo abrazaba con fuerza, era tan feliz.

* * *

Seis meses después…

-Yasuko- la señora miraba a su asistente quien se acercaba sonriéndole.

-dime que pasa Kate- y detrás de ella Asami.

\- ¡hija!, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿estás bien? - Asami sonreía y la iba a abrazar.

-estoy bien mami, solo eh venido a verte- Yasuko sonrió.

-me da gusto que puedas regalarme unos minutos, durante seis meses casi no hemos estado juntas, ven siéntate tomemos té, hoy es un día para celebrar no trabajare, Kate no dejes que nadie me moleste, ninguna llamada por favor- la asistente sonreía y salía de la habitación, Yasuko y su hija se iban a la sala, a comer galletas y tomar té de Jazmín, habían vuelto los días donde Asami estaba con su madre, tal vez no todo el día pero iba un rato hasta que Aang iba por ella, Yasuko estaba tan feliz, tan contenta por que su preciosa niña había vuelto con ella, se entero de la visita a Alemania para conocer a los padres de Aang, no le dio mucha gracia pero agradeció conocer un poco mas de él, el agente que había contratado aun seguía trabajando en encontrar algo que le diera la oportunidad para desenmascararlo con su familia, ya que Bolin, también le caía bien ese sujeto, Kuvira había sido de mucha ayuda igual, ella pensaba lo mismo que su madre, ese hombre no era de fiar, habían pasado casi el mes, a tan solo cuatro días y su hija como siempre iba a comer con ella, estaba terminado las cosas cuando una llamada de su celular con numero desconocido entro, rápidamente lo cogió y contesto.

-Habla Yasuko Sato-

-señora Sato, ya tengo toda la información del sospechoso- Yasuko abrió los ojos.

-estoy enviándosela por su mail privado, todo lo que me pidió lo investigue a detalles y se lo marque entre círculos rojos y azules, el azul son cosas de la empresa de su esposo y el rojo de su hija, también tengo su historial- Yasuko iba abrir el correo cuando llego Asami abrió los ojos y cerro su correo.

-muchas gracias, debo colgar- iba a colgar pero.

-espere, hay algo que debo decirle- Yasuko miro a su hija y le pidió un minuto Asami le sonrió.

-dígame- dijo Yasuko

-no debe confiar en él, está más sucio que una rata, tenga una excelente tarde señora Sato y mucha suerte- y la llamada termino, ese comentario le zumbo en su cabeza y en todo el momento con su hija, su pequeña hablaba y hablaba, pero no estaba al cien en ese momento, estaba pensando en lo que había dicho el sujeto y tenía pavor, un enorme pavor al pensar cosas macabras de ese sujeto, ¡ella lo sabía!, de repente escucho de su hija su nombre y fue cuando reacciono.

-me alegra hija, oye me gustaría hablar contigo- Asami se le quedo viendo confundida.

-mamá, te estaba preguntando algo- Yasuko suspiro cerrando sus ojos y acariciando sus sienes.

-perdóname cariño, pero necesito preguntarte algo- Asami suspiro y la miro resignada.

-pues entonces dímelo- Yasuko tomo su mano, sentía sus piernas temblar, necesitaba fuerza para decirle esto.

-Asami, ¿eres mi mejor amiga?- su hija la miro extrañada.

-eso no se pregunta, ¡SABES QUE SI!- dijo un poco alterada y Yasuko le sonrió apretando su mano.

-y yo soy tu mejor amiga entonces- Asami suspiro y le sonrió.

-si madre, eres mi mejor amiga- Yasuko suspiro y cerro sus ojos temblando, pero agarrando el valor suficiente para decirle.

-hija, como amiga y madre te pido que debes separarte de Aang- la pelinegra abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, soltó la mano de su madre.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo aun en shock, Yasuko suspiro.

-mi amor, es que yo lo mande a investigar y la llamada- no la dejo terminar.

-espera ¡QUE!, ¡QUE HICISTE QUE! – Asami estaba furiosa y miraba a su madre con incertidumbre y dolor.

-lo hice por tu bien y por la empresa, Asami el gasta demasiado dinero y no sabemos bien para donde va a parar eso y tu relación se me hizo- no la dejo cuando Asami se paro.

-¡DESDE QUE EL EMPEZO A BUSCARME NUNCA LO ACEPTASTE!, ¿QUE SUCEDE MADRE?, ¿POR QUE LO ODIAS?, ¡EL NO TE HA HECHO NADA!- Yasuko se paro tratando de calmar a su hija iba abrazarla.

-mi amor por favor, somos amigas y antes que tu madre veo lo que es mejor para ti, el te quiere alejar de- Asami le aventó las manos enojada.

-¡NO ERES MI AMIGA!, ERES MI MADRE ACTUA COMO MI MADRE, EL ME AMA Y YO LO AMO A EL, QUERIA UN AMOR COMO PAPÁ Y TU, PERO LO QUE TU TEMES ES QUE YO TE DEJE AUN LADO, NO QUIERES QUEDARTE SOLA, NO QUIERES CEDERLE TUS BOUTIQUES A KUVIRA, YO NO QUIERO SER TU, ODIARIA SER COMO TU!- Asami se callo al recibir una cachetada de su madre, Yasuko tenia dolor y rabia al ver que su hija no le hacia caso, pero le dolió ver como el cabello pelinegro de su hija volaba con su cara aun lado y quedándose quieta, nunca le había pegado y nunca Asami le había dicho algo así.

-Asami…- fue lo único que dijo, su mano le dolía, le temblaba y Asami se giro para ver a su madre sorprendida y llorando.

-¿me…pegaste?- Yasuko comenzaba a llorar con la mano en su boca.

-mi amor, yo no quise, perdóname por favor solo- Asami quito sus manos de su madre.

-solo quería que me escucharas, yo te consideraba mi amor, me has abandonado- y salió corriendo, Yasuko quería ir tras ella, pero no se movió completamente, se tiro al suelo a llorar, por lo que había hecho, nunca se había atrevido a golpear a su hija y menos por alguien.

Después de unas horas reviso los papeles que el agente investigo, en el correo decia que enviaría más en el transcurso del día , mientras tenia que leer los de la empresa y lo que vio la hizo enojarse con fuerza, ella tenia razón Aang le había estado robando a Hiroshi, mas de dos millones de yuanes que se estaba llevando el hombre, imprimió lo encontrado y borro el correo, hizo una copia a su escritorio de la computadora y marco un numero, se llevo los papeles y salió deprisa para ir a su cita, iba a jugar sus cartas con inteligencia e iba a enmascarar al sujeto.

* * *

Café de Ciudad Republica…

-Buenas tardes Señora Yasuko- la señora miro fulminante a Aang, quien le había enviado el mensaje citándolo, en ese lugar.

-Buenas tardes Aang, por favor toma asiento- el joven sonrío y desabrocho su saco para sentarse elegantemente.

-en cuanto recibí su inesperado mensaje me vine lo más rápido que pude, estaba con su hija- Yasuko lo miro con odio en los ojos.

-es una alegría entonces que te hayas separado de ella- Aang sonrió pero frunció el ceño en duda.

-¿Por qué?- entonces Yasuko le dio los papeles.

-por favor lee y no te alteres quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo- Aang siguió con su sonrisa y tomo los papeles y los empezó a leer, pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y de repente el empezó a reírse con fuerza, acariciando su puente de la nariz, Yasuko tomo de su taza y lo miro.

-sabia que tu no eras tan bueno, tu maldita sonrisa hipócrita te delata- Aang sonrió con mas fuerza y entrelazo sus dedos y los puso sobre la mesa.

-jaja, así soy yo señora Yasuko- la señora lo miro.

-Sato, para ti soy Sato- Aang se mordió los labios.

\- si esta pensando en delatarme, no creo que nadie le vaya a creer, desde que inicie con ustedes, ha echado apestes de mi, que su esposo y su hija están molestos con usted, Asami me dijo su pelea de esta mañana – Yasuko suspiro.

-usted golpeó a su hija, se imagina cuando ella se lo diga a su esposo, no creo que le vayan a creer- Yasuko estaba furiosa.

-en eso tienes razón, jugué mal mis cartas, pero por eso estoy aquí para llegar a un trato de tu nivel- Aang sonrió.

-la escucho- Yasuko lo miro.

-te alejaras de mi familia, no dirás nada, no volverás, desaparecerás y yo te daré un millón de yuanes mas, ya te has llevado tres y no creo que requieras mas, pero no quiero que vuelvas a contestarle a mi hija, quiero que te alejes de Industrias Futuro y que no te atrevas a volver, por que estas hojas pueden romperse pero la información la tengo en un lugar y me llegara mas cosas de ti, que si no me parece lo que veo, te hundiré, así que estas a tiempo para largarte de aquí y dejar a mi familia en paz- Aang entonces estaba serio, con una pequeña sonrisa y la mirada penetrante, Yasuko no le tenia miedo, ella no iba a dejar que lastimara a su familia.

-esta bien, acepto su millón más, siempre y cuando me deje hablar con Asami, le prometo que no le haré nada, ni le dire nada, solo quiero hablar con ella por ultima vez, por que aunque no me crea, si me enamore de ella- Yasuko se empezó a reir.

-por favor no lo creo, solo quieres lastimar a mi hija- dijo enojada.

-piense lo que quiere, pero solo permítame hablar con ella, no quiero romperle el corazón por que no podré, solo me iré, pero déjeme pasar hoy el día, le prometo que a las 8 de la noche la llevare a su boutique con la excusa de que usted y yo hicimos las pases, ¿de acuerdo?- Yasuko respiro, tenia sentido lo que decia el joven, sin mas acepto y saco su chequera rápidamente le hizo el precio y se lo entrego.

-puedes irlo a canjear hoy mismo, quiero a mi hija temprano y no quiero volver a verte- Aang sonrío.

-delo por hecho- y se iba de ahí, Yasuko respiro hondo y tapo sus labios, ojalá y todo resultara tan fácil como esto.

* * *

Departamento de Aang…

Asami estaba ahí esperándolo, el joven había ido a ver a su madre, le había marcado cuando estaban juntos y Aang convenció a su novia de que lo dejara ir, sentía la corazonada de que las cosas saldrían bien, ella estaba mal, su mejor amiga no le había hecho caso y solo la lastimo negándole estar con el hombre que ella amaba, la puerta se abrió y Asami corrió para abrazarlo, el la recibió con el abrazo y la beso.

-¿Qué paso?- el joven sonrío, sacando su teléfono y marcando un número, rápidamente contestaron.

-soy yo, acabo de llegar con su hija, por favor dígale que las cosas ya están mejor- Aang le dio el teléfono a Asami.

-no, no quiero hablar con ella- Aang la miro.

-mi amor, pero tu mamá y yo arreglamos las cosas por favor habla- y Asami se apartó de el-

-oh cuanto lo siento suegra, aja, si no se preocupe, claro que lo haré, gracias por esto, adiós- y colgó.

-Asami actúas como una niña infantil, tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti- decia mientras se quitaba su saco dejándolo en el sofá y caminando hacia su novia.

-¡para ella lo mejor es que me aleje de ti!- dijo mirándolo y tapándose los ojos, el joven se acerco dejando su corbata en un asiento de la barra y destapando los ojos de Asami.

-hey, así son los padres mi amor, pero hoy hablé con ella y está feliz con lo que le dije, las cosas van a cambiar y tu madre, estará feliz, dale la oportunidad como ella me la está dando a mi- Asami suspiraba y le sonreía pasando sus manos por su cuello.

-te amo, eres el hombre perfecto- Aang ponía sus manos en su cadera y se acercaba más.

\- y yo te amo a ti bombón, ya no te enojes y bésame- Asami sonreía y besaba dulcemente al joven, el beso duro un rato, poco a poco fue tomando forma, ritmo y se profundizo cada vez más, de repente ya el beso era muy apasionado y arrancaba fuertes jadeos de Asami, rápidamente Aang comenzó a llevarla hacia su habitación, Asami sentía que se estaba cayendo por lo que opto el joven por tomar sus piernas y entrelazarlas en su cadera, Asami se sobresaltó y soltó su beso.

\- ¿Qué haces? - dijo agitada y Aang se fue contra la pared poniéndola suavemente, en segundos su erección estaba marcada en sus pantalones dando en la intimidad de Asami.

\- creo que es el lugar y el momento para que te entregues a mi- dijo besándola otra vez apasionadamente, arrancando un gemido de sus labios, pero Asami lo aparto un poco bajando sus piernas.

-no, no Aang, no creo que sea el momento- entonces el chico la miro y se alejo de ella golpeando la barra, Asami salto ante el impulsivo coraje del chico.

-¡POR QUE SIEMPRE ME HACES ESTO!- decia gritándole, Asami sentía su pecho acelerado.

-Aang por favor te dije que quería que fuera especial- Aang aventó su saco por la sala, estaba rojo y de repente se balanceo sobre ella, asustando a la pelinegra.

-¡ESTO ES ESPECIAL! EN MI CASA, EN MI CAMA, LO HAREMOS JUNTOS, DEBIAMOS CELEBRAR QUE TU MADRE ME ACEPTE POR FIN, EH DADO TODO POR TI, YO SOLO QUIERO QUE ESTES CONMIGO POR SIEMPRE Y QUE SEAS MIAS, CARAJO ES MUCHO PEDIR- dijo furioso, Asami estaba asustada por como las manos de Aang estaban en sus caderas y sus ojos abiertos.

-Aang…tranquilo me estas asustando- el joven miro a la chica y vio que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, el suspiro y se jalo el cabello quitándose de ella.

\- ¡AAARG! - grito sentándose en el suelo y agarrándose el cabello, Asami estaba super espantada con esta actitud, ya no quería estar ahí, cuando iba a retirarse escucho un sollozo cerca del chico, ella se quedó en silencio esperando escuchar otro y para su suerte así fue, ¡oh dios mío Aang estaba llorando!

-yo…yo…solo..solo quería…-no podía hablar estaba llorando el joven, Asami se sintió la persona mas mierda del mundo, había hecho llorar a su novio, se agacho con el y este le quitaba las manos con delicadeza.

-no por favor…soy…soy una mierda de persona…yo no valgo la pena, tiene razón tu madre, yo no quiero que pienses que solo quiero sexo…yo solo quería que te entregaras a mi, para después….arrrg dios…para después darte esto- levantaba la vista sus ojos estaban rojos y su nariz roja, estaba llorando, saco de su bolsa del pantalón una caja de tercio pelo azul y la abrió, Asami se quedo estúpida, era un anillo de compromiso, Aang era impulsivo pero era lo mejor del mundo, no pudo evitar llorar.

-perdóname mi amor- dijo Asami llorando el joven guardo la caja.

-no perdóname tu a mí, yo no valgo nada, solo soy una mierda, no mereces estar con una mierda como yo, así que vamos te llevare a tu casa y le diremos a tu mamá que me iré y- Asami sintió su cuerpo temblar y su corazón romperse.

¡NO!, por favor, no me hagas esto, yo te amo, yo no sabía tus planes por favor- se acercó a él, besándolo, pero Aang la aparto con cuidado.

-no Asami, yo no quiero que aceptes solo por que creas que quiero sexo yo- no lo dejo terminar cuando se había subido a sus piernas y beso sus labios en un apasionado y desenfrenado beso, el joven la miro sorprendido y Asami se separo de él sonriendo.

-quiero ser tu esposa, quiero estar contigo, no me importa nada, se que tu nunca me harías daño, ahora mas que nunca se que soy feliz y estoy lista Aang, por favor- Aang la miro secándose sus ojos.

-¿estas segura?- Asami asintió y volvió a besarlo.

-me pones mi anillo- Aang sonrió y saco el anillo de la caja y se lo puso, Asami sonrió al ver el anillo y lo abrazo de nuevo, se quedaron así un momento hasta que sintió como de nuevo Aang movía sus caderas contra ella y comenzaba a jadear con fuerza en su oído, tenia miedo pero en ese momento la excitación y sus movimientos la hacían estremecer, de repente paro y Aang suspiro.

-perdóname, no quise- pero Asami no lo dejo volvió a besarlo y desabotono los primeros botones de su blusa, dejando ver sus senos y su sostén de encaje negro.

-Aang, hazme el amor- el joven sonrío y volvió a unir sus labios con ella, el beso fue desesperado y un poco rudo, Asami no estaba acostumbrada a los besos así, pero no podía negar que le excitaba, Aang se paro con ella en brazos, ya no espero y se la llevo directamente a su habitación, el lugar estaba oscuro y no se podía ver nada, la deposito en la cama y la beso, rápidamente Aang se paro y comenzó a desvestirse mientras se movía de un lado a otro dejando las cosas.

-vamos mi amor, quítate tu ropa y pásamela para que la guardemos- Asami suspiro sonriéndole, no era lo que esperaba quería que el se la quitara pero era lindo al querer guardarla entre sus cosas, empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras Aang hacia lo mismo sonriéndole, mientras le decia palabras lindas y cachondas, cuando ambos estaban solo en ropa interior Asami se tapo, sintiendo pena, era la primera vez que a alguien le enseñaba su cuerpo a pesar de sus veinte años, pero el trabajo, el estudio nunca había pensando en un chico así, Aang se puso enfrente de un mueble dejo su reloj y luego se acercó a Asami, su bulto se marcaba en su bóxer y Asami se puso nerviosa.

-tranquila, te gustara ya veras- y en un movimiento rápido Aang comenzó a besarla acostándola en su cama, Asami casi no podía ver, solo sentía y dejaba que Aang tocara su cuerpo un poco brusco, le era un poco incomodo sus caricias, por que le apretaba un poco fuerte sus brazos y las mordidas igual, le arranco el sostén rompiéndolo completamente, haciendo que gimiera de dolor al sentir su espalda marcarse por el mismo, Aang besaba luego esas partes que dolían y era como calmaba un poco el ardor, hizo lo mismo con sus bragas y ella se sentía incomoda mas que excitada, estaba siendo brusco y agresivo, Aang la miro y comenzó a susurrar mientras bajaba a su intimida que la amaba, que era hermosa, que ya quería ser su esposo, que quería que fuera la madre de sus hijos, Asami se sentía en la gloria esas palabras la habían ayudado mucho a relajarse y a mojarse con cada roce de la lengua de aquel hombre bajar hasta que llego a su centro, Aang soplo su clítoris haciendo gemir a Asami, por fin un gemido de placer, de repente comenzó a lamérselo y chupárselo succionándolo, Asami tomo la cabeza de Aang contra sus piernas mientras abría las piernas y gritaba con fuerza, se sentía en la gloria y Aang era su gloria, no tardo mucho, tal vez siendo inexperta fue que llego rápido, sintió su cuerpo marearse y sentir como un flujo caliente bajaba por sus piernas, no era mucho pero había sido intenso, Asami sonreía y esperaba que Aang la besara, pero el beso nunca llego escucho algo romperse y cuando miro, abrió sus ojos Aang estaba poniéndose un condon en su pene, no sabia de que tamaño era, pero para Asami eso era enorme sabia que entraría pero no sabría que tanto dolería, Aang abrió sus piernas bruscamente y Asami gimió pero de dolor al sentir lo rudo que fue, lastimo un poco su ingle, el joven la miro y se mordió los labios.

-hmmm Asami, estas bien rica- eso hizo ruborizarla, solo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca medio abierta, estaba excitada pero tenia miedo, Aang puso su pene en su clítoris y comenzó a moverse, esa sensación provoco que Asami pusiera sus manos en sus senos y comenzara a gemir.

-¿te gusta?- Asami asintió gimiendo con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo sus labios, Aang comenzó a menearse más.

¿te gusta esto?- cada vez la fricción eran tan placentera, que solo Asami apretaba sus senos pellizcándose sus pezones aumentando su excitación sus gemidos, hasta que sintió un dolor demasiado fuerte, provocando que gritara con tanta fuerza por el dolor insoportable que había recibido tan rápido y tan profundo.

-¡AHHH!, ¡Aang eso duele!- dijo Asami con lagrimas en los ojos y apretando sus dientes, empujándolo para que saliera, pero este se metía cada vez mas profundo provocando que Asami cerrara las piernas para sacarlo.

-¡ohhhh! Siii, ciérralas lo haces mas estrechó- fue lo que dijo Aang y apretó con sus manos las piernas de Asami, pero el dolor no cesaba, ardía y dolía tanto, que sentía que se partía en dos literalmente.

-¡HAAYY!, ¡No por favor me duele! espérate - comenzó a llorar, Aang ya se había empezado a mover sobre ella y no eran movimientos lentos, eran fuertes, su pene salía y entraba de nuevo dentro de ella hasta el fondo, tocaba el punto exacto de Asami donde se suponía que debería sentir extasis, pero solo sentía que dolía su carne y que el pene del joven era una enorme navaja que cortaba mas entre mas entrara.

-¡AAAANG!- gritaba Asami sin dejar de llorar, el joven beso sus labios y le mordió fuertemente, luego tomo su cabello y lo jalo haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

-shhh…ya pasara el dolor, aguanta…piensa lo mucho que nos estamos divirtiendo…hmmm lo mucho que haces que mi pene disfrute…Oh Asami…estas tan estrecha y cada vez te pones más, es delicioso, siente lo mojada que estas- decia mientras aumentaba las embestidas con mas fuerza, en ningún momento sintió placer Asami, el jalón que le estaba dando de su cabello, el penetrarla con fuerza y las mordidas que le hacía en sus pezones dejándoselos rojos y marcados sus dientes, no lo estaba disfrutando, intentaba creer pero por más que quisiera eso no era placer, paso sus uñas por su espalda, la rasguño con fuerza pudo sentir como le arrancaba un poco la piel, necesitaba desquitar su frustración de alguna forma, siguió llorando en silencio, mientras Aang gemía y le pedía más rasguños mientras la seguía penetrando con fuerza, Asami sentía un fluido entre el chico y ella, pero sabia que no estaba excitada ya, no dijo nada, solo espero a que su novio se viniera completamente, donde le dio la ultima embestida con tanta fuerza que Asami tuvo que gritar mientras golpeo su espalda.

-¡AANG! BASTA- y el joven se vino dentro de ella, Asami sintió su pecho oprimirse al sentir el caliente flujo en todo el eje del joven, no podía decir que era placer, pero había sentido alivio después de tanto ardor dentro de ella, rápidamente Aang salió de ella y se tiro aun lado, Asami no se movió, aun seguía llorando y sintiéndose mal, se suponía que no dolería y había sido horrible, Aang se incorporo para besarla pero ella lo empujo.

-¡oye que te pasa!- dijo Aang molesto, Asami se seco sus lagrimas y le dio la espalda.

-¡me lastimaste!, te dije que pararas, que me esperaras a que me acostumbrara, no sentí placer, solo me dolía y te importo una mierda- Asami nunca decia groserías y era la primera vez que lo hizo.

\- ¡Ay no seas dramática!, claro que lo disfrutaste, si no, no te hubieras venido conmigo y te hubieras mojado- Asami se paró, nunca se vino, sentía mucho dolor en su vientre, hizo una mueca de dolor, sus entre piernas le ardían, no podía cerrar muy bien las piernas, Aang la tomo de la cintura y beso sus labios más despacio.

-perdóname, es que me deje llevar, es mi primera vez y a mi no me dolió, fue fantástico, te amo- Asami suspiro lo miro y beso sus labios.

-iré a bañarme- Aang suspiro y le dijo donde estaba el baño, cuando llego al baño se miro al espejo y pudo ver su labio, estaba hinchado y tenia un poco de sangre, le había dolido pero no tanto como le seguía doliendo su vientre, bajo su mano metiendo un poco su dedo, algo que le dolió bastante, pero no grito solo suspiro, cuando lo saco, pudo ver que su mano se había llenado con mucha sangre, no quiso alarmarse, sabia que eso era cuando el himen se rompía, aunque había leído que solo era un poco de sangre, por primera vez se sintió tonta al darse cuenta que era inexperta a sus veinte años, se metió a bañar necesitaba agua caliente para aliviar el dolor, pero este no cesaba, dolía cada vez más y el sangrado seguía, después de haber salido del baño sentía preocupación por que seguía sangrando, su vientre punzaba, cuando salió vio a Aang en la cama acostado, ella se acerco a el y le dijo que seguía sangrando, el chico suspiro y de un cajón saco una píldora, Asami lo miro confundida, el chico le dijo que ya tenía planeado todo y que un amigo le había dado esas pastillas para si ella tuviera dolor o sangraba, se tomara una, Asami se la tomo y se vistió, quería irse ya, le dolía mucho su vientre, pero al parecer el sueño le gano y se quedó dormida en la cama de Aang, el chico la acostó bien y la arropo.

* * *

En la Boutique…

Yasuko, se había quedado sola en la Boutique eran las 10 de la noche y su hija no había llegado estaba alarmada y el celular no lo contestaba, ¿y si ese maldito se la llevo? Y ¿si le hizo daño?, de repente escucho la puerta de la enorme boutique que tocaban el timbre especial, suspiro solo Asami sabía de ese y su asistente, necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle lo que Aang era, su detective había enviado más información y ahora sabía que ese hombre había llegado con un propósito a sus vidas, iba a enseñarle todos sus documentos a su hija y su esposo, su telefono sono y contesto mientras iba por las escaleras para abrir.

-Yasuko Sato- dijo acercandose a la puerta

-señora, hay algo que tiene que saber con urgencia de ese chico- dijo el detective desesperado.

-claro, solo permitame un momento mi hija ha llegado y me gustaria que tambien se lo dijera- cuando bajo no vio a nadie, fue y abrió, tal vez estaban en el auto como siempre, ella abrió la puerta y en un rápido movimiento alguien tapado de pies a cabeza la hizo meterse dentro, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡QUIEN ERES! - grito Yasuko, aquella figura solo la miro trono sus dedos y se acercó a ella.

-¡SEÑORA SATO! ¡¿QUE SUCEDE!?, ¡POR FAVOR CONTES!- el telefono fue destruido con el pie de la persona de negro, Yasuko miro con horror, intentando arrastrarse hacia atras.

\- ¡NO!, ¡QUE HACES!, ¡SUELTAME!, ¡ASAMIIIIIIIII! -

* * *

Departamento de Aang…

Asami comenzó a despertar, le dolía su cabeza poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y miro la habitación de Aang.

"me quede" pensó la pelinegra y sintió temor, iba a pararse y sintió un apretón en su vientre y gimió de dolor, las manos de Aang estaban envueltas en su vientre, como no se dio cuenta habría presionado con ellas y solo sintió dolor, suspiro, ahí estaba el, a pesar de lo de anoche lo miro y sonrío, había sido muy brusco, pero quizá era la primera vez de ambos, lo despertó con besos y Aang abrió sus ojos y la miro sonriendo.

Tras unas cuantas horas, ambos estaban listos para regresar, se sentía adolorida aun y más sin ropa interior ya que Aang la había roto, había manchado la cama de Aang al parecer aun había sangrado mientras dormida, pero ahora solo estaba el dolor en su vientre y al caminar, debía caminar un poco separada de sus piernas, pero era algo que podía dominar, cuando llego a su casa ambos entraron a la mansión, se le hizo raro a Asami que su mayordomo no abriera.

-¡eh llegado!- grito y Asami miro a Aang y este le subió los hombros, de repente su nana llego llorando y Asami se preocupo.

-¡NANA!, QUE TIENES- dijo tras mirar a la señora que la había abrazado.

-cariño…estas bien, ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo llorando

-con mi prometido, me quede a dormir con el, ¿solo por eso lloras?- la nana volvió a llorar mas fuerte, Asami no entendía nada y Aang se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros, en ese momento Kuvira apareció gritando.

-¡ASAMI!, DONDE HABIAS ESTADO- le había dado una cachetada y Aang intervino, pero Kuvira lo empujo.

\- ¡YO SE QUE TU ERES CULPABLE MALDITO! –Asami miro a Kuvira estaba petrificada, pero no iba a dejar que insultara a su futuro esposo.

-¡QUE TE SUCEDE, ME VOY A CASAR CON EL!, ¡POR QUE LLORAN!- Kuvira se quedaba sin hablar, solo seguía llorando respiro profundo mirando a su hermana con enojo y sin mas lo soltó.

-¡así que andabas cogiendo!, ni siquiera has visto las noticias- Asami sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa Kuvira?- dijo tranquilamente, Kuvira la miro y los llevo a la sala de televisión y encendió en cualquier canal la televisión, había imágenes de un incendio y la imagen…de su madre.

" _la famosa diseñadora Yasuko Sato, se encontraba al parecer en su oficina, sin percatarse que había dejado encendido un interruptor de la enorme boutique que saco una chispa e incendio el lugar, dejándola inconsciente por el humo o eso dicen los forenses al examinar su cuerpo, que fue hallado sin vida, es una lástima y sentimos una gran tristeza para la familia Sato por la muerte de su familiar, mis más sentidos pésames."_

Asami le daba vueltas la cabeza, su mundo giraba como una montaña rusa, bajaba, subía, se iba y venía, y tenía esa sensación horrible en su estómago, se había olvidado del dolor de su vientre, del dolor de sus entrepiernas, lo único que su mente pensaba, era en la discusión de su madre y ella, que cuando Aang quería que hablara con ella, no pensaba que esa sería la última vez que desaprovecho para escuchar su voz, de su mejor amiga y su primer amor.

* * *

2 días después...

En el funeral, había demasiada gente, todo el personal de las Boutique que estaban en Ciudad Republica y gente de la misma, conocidos, amigos y hasta empresarios competidores que le tenían aprecio a la señora Yasuko, Asami estaba desolada y sola en un rincón, Aang no había aparecido después dos días que le entregaron el cuerpo a Hiroshi de su esposa y pudieron darle un entierro apropiado, le había enviado mensajes, trataba de llamarle, pero ninguno contestaba, fue a su casa y no abrió, su padre no sabia de el, el auto que iban a lanzar no se sabia nada de el, ni de las prestaciones ni nada, de repente en el funeral llego un hombre con traje negro y lentes oscuros, Asami se acerco a el, curiosa.

-¿Quién eres?- el señor la miro y de su gabardina saco un disco.

-se lo manda el señor Aang- Asami se puso contenta y rápidamente fue a la sala de televisión a ponerlo, se siento en la sala y la pantalla apareció su novio.

-hola cariño, se que te preguntaras el por que no eh ido a verte bueno pensaras que tengo trabajo o me siento mal por la situación o que intento de apoyarte de una forma, pero te dire que- el joven tenia la mirada triste y Asami sonreía mientras lloraba- que no es así- la mirada del joven ahora se estaba riendo, desapareció la sonrisa de Asami- ves…esto de aquí arriba- Aang señalo a un cuadro que de inmediato se hizo grande en la pantalla, donde Asami estaba en la cama de Aang con el, teniendo relaciones, pero con un audio diferente al original, se escuchaba gemidos de satisfacción y la voz de Asami pidiéndole más , junto a la voz de Aang, eso era mentira, ese día él la había lastimado.

-Con solo verlo se me pone la polla dura, jajaja es una lastima que ya no podré disfrutar tu estrechada y deliciosa inocencia, jaja serás una gran puta, que envidia me dará el cabron que te folle niña, es una lastima lo que le sucedió a tu madre, pero igual se lo merecía, por que nunca quiso aceptarme y solo quería embarcarme, cuando yo había trabajado tanto por conseguir esos tres millones de yuanes de tu Industria y la boutique de tu madre, ya no hay nada que haga aquí, conseguí lo que quería, tu coño, el dinero y la satisfacción de verlos hundidos y principalmente a ti, oh si claro Asami jaja, en hmmm 3 minutos que acabe mi video, sabrás de lo que hablo, se destruirá el dvd, no funcionara si lo vuelves a reproducir, pero si enciendes la televisión y le pones en ese canal donde suben chismes, podrás ver nuestro video amor, todo el mundo lo vera y tu jaja ya nunca mas serás una Sato, ¿Por qué hice esto?, hmm bueno por unos viejos amigos y por que me gusto cogerte tan duro hasta sangrarte, ¿lo disfrutaste?, ¿no?, awww que lastima, yo si, fue tan delicioso haberte violado con tu permiso, dicen que tienes una mente tan privilegiada, pero jajaja no supiste que era una violación, ¿enserio te creíste que era virgen?, ¿enserio crees que aprendí de un video porno?, me gustan las niñas tontas como tú, esas ganas de desgarrar sus vírgenes coños, uuugh dios, ¿quieres ver cómo tengo mi polla ahorita?, enserio que siento lástima por no volver a metértelo, pero bueno fuiste la más difícil de todas, pero no imposible jajaja, cuídate puta Sato y mis condolencias por tu perdida y sabrosa madre, ah por qué eso sí eh, tu madre estaba bien rica, gruñona pero rica jaja adiós-

El video se apagó y como si hubiera explotado el blue ray trono sacando chispas dentro, Asami empezó a ventilar con fuerza, quería morirse, había sido usada y de la peor manera, encendió el televisor y le puso en un canal de paparazzi, su mundo cayo al suelo al ver el video en la televisión con esas personas que hacían gestos divertidas y decían cosas tan feas de ella y su familia, el comentario que dio en el clavo fue "lo bueno es que su mamita ya no está para ver las cosas que hace su hijita", apago la televisión y se jalo el cabello gritando mientras lloraba.

-¡MALDITOOOOOO!- fue lo que grito fuertemente parándose de su lugar sintiendo sus piernas débiles y su padre, sus hermanos estaban ahí, vieron el video, Asami sentía tanta vergüenza por verlos, ella se cegó, se enamoró perdidamente, no le hizo caso a su mejor amiga y su madre, su padre estaba hecho una furia y sus hermanos igual, Kuvira gritando le dijo a varios de sus guardias que buscaran a ese mal nacido, que se lo trajeran porque lo mataría, su padre trato de tomar a Asami entre sus manos pero la pelinegra salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaba su mamá, se lanzó sobre el ataúd y comenzó a gritar con fuerza y llorando.

-¡perdóname!- gritaba llorando sin parar mirando la foto que estaba arriba del ataud de su madre y su sonrisa.

-¡perdóname por haber dudado de ti!- golpeó el ataúd.

-¡vuelve conmigo!- se estaba ahogando en su llanto.

-¡perdóname por ser tan estupida, mami, por favor no me dejes!- dijo cayendo sobre el cofre en el suelo.

-¡mami…vuelve!- el salón repitió el eco del sufrimiento de Asami su grito gutural y lastimero, los sollozos de todos los presentes que apreciaban a Yasuko Sato, todos tenían un duelo, perdieron una jefa, una conocida, una amiga e incluso una artista, pero la que estaba en luto, la única que había perdido todo, esa la mejor amiga de la señora y su hija la más pequeña la misma persona, por haberse enamorado equivocadamente de un hombre que le había ilusionado tan facil y tontamente.

* * *

espero les guste y no me odien tanto x.x gracias y nos veemos el viernes cuidence y espero sus respuestas y espero se vea mi numero de telefono cuidence adios.


	13. Chapter 12

Holaaaaaaa jajaja no tienen idea como me divertí al leer todo sus reviews y ver que tenemos tres ganadores exactos, jajaja al parecer se les complico las respuestas, pero bueno, ok…de igual forma daré a conocer el resultado y bueno la frase era esta

Anna brandy - ¿si su casa está en llamas y tuviera 60 segundos que sacaría?

Declan – la sortija que era de mi madre

La película romántica es Leap Year – Año bisiesto o tenías que ser tu

Esa película es mi favoritaaaaaaaaaa, la amo el recuerdo especial es que jajaja la eh visto como 1000 veces y Andy, no se cansa de terminar las frases que me gusta o que termina diciéndome la parte final donde le dice Declan a Anna

" _ **Yo no quiero no hacer planes contigo**_

 _ **Quiero hacer planes contigo"**_

Muchos dirán, que confuso es eso, pero jajaja si la ven entenderá porque lo dice y dios amo que Andy me diga esa, bueno jajaja los ganadores para un One-shot son

 _ **1.-SilverEclair**_

 _ **2.-Mile.79**_

 _ **3.-Yolo VI**_

Felicidades mis niñas, wow jajaja gracias por participar y bueno la siguiente regla es esta, yo les daré las instrucciones para que me den los datos básicos para sus One-Shot y en la siguiente actualización iremos subiendo uno por uno, es decir que primero iría el de SilverEclair que sería el martes que viene, el segundo que sería el viernes el de Mile.79 y el ultimo seria del siguiente semana el de YoloVI, muchas gracias por participar y les dejare las instrucciones ahorita, los juegos siguen chicos y claro que seguirán, porque habrá nuevos asi que preparados para el siguiente pero hoy serán preguntas.

* * *

Instrucciones One-shot

1-. Escenario (Escuela, Prisión, Hotel, Playa, Spa, Casas Abandonadas, etc) deben especificarme bien en donde, si en un salón, una celda, o por ejemplo en la misma calle, un tren o algo deben ser específicas.

2.- Categoría (Korrasami, Makorra, Bopal, Fleurmione,Shepliara, etc.) es necesario que me digan, la dominancia de ambas partes, es decir si es un Makorra, que tanto quieren que Mako sea reservado o directo o Korra si debe ser dura, terca, sumisa y cosas asi y con las demás categorías que pueden elegir sin compromiso.

3.- Time (Antiguo, Moderno, Catedrático, Gótico, 175 DG, etc.) necesito saber en qué debo enfocarme, si en la actualidad o con los maestros control o con un mundo de vampiros o de reyes y reinas.

4.- Genero (Yuri, Yaoi, Omegaverse, Futanari etc.) es necesario que me digan si son Omegaverse y Futanari, quien debe tener pene o ser alfa y omega o beta, como ustedes lo deseen.

5.- Clasificación (Violencia, Escena explicitas sexuales, Visible para todo público, Contento sin detallar, etc.) es necesario que me digan que tan fuertes deben ser las escenas de lo que ustedes quieran relatar, si solo quieren, algo que diga que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, pero no detallado, díganlo o que haya violencia, pero no asesinatos igual o incluso miedo.

6.- Género literario (lirico, poético, epopeye, terror, drama, amor, ficción, comediante, etc.) especifiquen que género literario quieren y asi yo podre ingeniármelas chicas ;)

Bueno sin más que decirles espero sus respuestas por inbox o por el Whatsapp que anteriormente puse para la cuenta y que pueden preguntar sin ningún compromiso como lo han hecho estos días xD por sus mensajes, amo contestarles y reírme con ustedes gracias y bueno vuelvo a dejárselo para sus mensajes, gracias y bueno dejare la otra dinámica ahora.

Tel: +525571304236

* * *

Preguntas

1-. **¿Cuáles es tu película favorita?:** jaja bueno la que más amo en esta vida es Leap Year ya lo saben jajaja, Andy tiene tres sip, y le fascinan asi cañonamente es "el Hombre bicentenario", "Inteligencia artificial" y la ganadora "Agua turbia" con esas sí llora la niña ruda.

2.- **¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?:** bueno mi libro favorito es el perfume, amo ese libro no tienen idea cuanto y Andy sus libros favoritos son el psicoanalista de John Katzenbatch ósea tiene la edición oro chicos Jejeje.

3-. (un poco de indiscreción) ¿Cuál es tu orientación sexual? (no es necesario si no quieren contestar): bueno la mía soy bisexual, Andy es mi segundo amorío con una chica y será la única por el momento, Andy es lesbiana su ultimo novio fue hace 15 años.

4.- **¿Por qué te gusta el Korrasami?:** bueno, a mí me gusta porque efectivamente a mi estas dos chicas me recuerdan mucho a la vida que eh llevado con Andy y mi vida personal, a lo mejor Asami Sato tuvo buena comunicación con sus padres, pero yo bueno fui su títere para lo que ellos querían, no tenía amigos y cuando conocí a Andy, me abrí a muchas cosas, pero la personalidad de Andy, es temperamental, es una persona impulsiva, terca, necia, ruda, egocéntrica y orgullosa, explota con facilidad, y en algunas ocasiones es infantil, y fue madurando, ahora es mas concentrada, de repente es infantil, pero trata de buscar el equilibrio de todo y siempre todo el mundo la busca para un consejo o ayuda, trata de calmar su impulsividad y bueno su cuerpo jajaja amo su cuerpo jajaja por eso a mí me gusta y a Andy, le gusta Legend of Korra porque dice que tiene buen material psicológico espiritual y el Korrasami es un indicio para el nuevo equilibrio, como dice su fic un nuevo poder que la gente debe aceptar ahora, por eso chicos.

5.- **¿Qué otras categorías te gustan?:** eh leído un poco de ShepardxLiara, ShepardxMiranda y Kuvirasami no sé cómo se escribe, pero lo eh leído un poco esos, Andy le gustaba antes el Elsana e intento escribir de ellas, pero dice que la gente no la acogió bien con su historia y es lo que teme que pase con estas.

6.- **¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?** : wow que pregunta hice jajaja bueno mi primer beso fue a la edad de 15 años, si muy vieja jajaja y con un chico hijo de un socio de mi papa y bueno, fue un niño tonto jajaja, me robo mi paleta por eso me beso :c y Andy dice que su primer beso fue a los 11 años con una chica que termino en algo más fuerte okeeey, eso ni yo lo sabía…

7.- **¿tienes un peluche, cobija, calcetín de niñez?** : siiiiiiiii tengo una cobija, no puedo dormir sin mi cobija, no puedo moverme sin mi cobija bueno tampoco, pero cuando me enfermo o estoy triste tengo una cobija que tengo desde que nací, no esta tan descuidada ni rota, pero diooos esa cobija tiene lo que yo tengo 19 años y aun huele a mí de pequeña y Andy un día trato de quitármela e hice un berrinche como niña pequeña jamás lo volvió a intentar enserio jajajaja.

Andy tiene un león sin ojo y sin nariz, a la fecha lo tiene y dios ¿saben lo tétrico que es que el muñeco este enfrente de nuestra cama?, cuando hacemos el amor odio mirar al frente, siento que me observa x.x

Bueno ya terminamos con las preguntas ahora los reviews y después capítulo, wiiiiii.

* * *

Reviews

KoAsLM005: años que no se sabía de ti, sinceramente me sorprendió verte de nuevo entre los reviews pero bueno que bueno que andes aquí aunque no comentes y solo leas y pues me alegra saber que te gusta y que la sigues de cerca, espero que entonces al no comentarla pues la recomiendes asi ayudas y haces ver que estas presente ¿no?, gracias por la historia de mi Baby, la verdad es que ahorita anda triste por los gráficos que salieron en esta semana, la verdad no la culpo y pues no tengo idea si suba capitulo ahora, me sorprendió que subiera capitulo y explicara por qué, wow espero y agarre motivación de nuevo y pues gracias cuídate y bueno sigue con nosotros.

Mile.97: terminaste ganando meli, jajajaja y bueno espero tengas una buena trama en tu One-shot recuerda que todos aquí lo van a leer y si, ya que odias a Aang de a muerte jajaja y que Asami fue tonta por no hacer caso pero era su primer amooor cariño, no puedes olvidar eso jajaja, eres maravillosa y me encanta platicar contigo y desvelarme casi casi, al menos de que Andy me robe jajaja pero bueno sé que eres team Andy y bueno te traigo el siguiente capítulo y espero ahora atosigues a Andrea para que suba capitulo y dejes de andar de alcahuete con ella con pistaches y chocolates o me volveré a enojar contigo y no habrá más besos ¿entendiste?, como te dije ¿te sientes con suerte?, ajaaaa ya veremos un beso :*.

SilverEclair: jajaja de las ganas que tenías de ganar, se te olvido comentar del cap. ¿o qué onda?, jajaja ok ya tienes tu premio, solo escríbeme vale, ya sea por mensaje de fanfiction o por el Whatsapp amor, cuídate y gracias por tomarte el tiempo.

HanelBluma Tanu: vaya primera vez que comentar algo más grandes jajaja, ok gracias por no odiarme y gracias por el gran capitulo, si fue duro como murió la señora y como abusaron de la inocencia de Asami y pues gracias por seguir aquí Bluma y gracias por el hermoso mensaje que mandaste a mi chica, no tienes idea como me ayudo a que lo hicieras, Andy está pasando por un momento difícil no solo con lo de fanfiction, si no con una pequeña enfermedad que tiene y bueno el que hayas hecho eso fue hermoso gracias cariño y bueno Andy no contesto no porque no le gustara, no, si no, que dice que lo hará cuando ella vuelva mientras tanto yo estaré al tanto de esta historia y tratando de ayudarle a que siga siempre, gracias amor y cuídate un beso.

Paopuasini27: wow cariño me dejaste una plegaria jajaja y bueno ya se lo que me has dicho y gracias por los mensajes que has estado enviado en el Whatsapp me divierte verte apurada por Lin (tu jefa) jajaja amo que me digas Inge jajaja y que Andy sea Korrandy jajaja eres un caso y más las fotos indecentes que mandas de drakyxs jajaja eres un caso completo, me alegra enserio lo mucho que el capítulo te gusto, casi queriendo matar a Aang y también a Asami por necia y que sufras por la mama, yo sé que aquí la victima de todo esto es su mama, pero bueno jajaja aún no hagas suposiciones diooos amo que sean todos detectives poco a poco se sabrá y paciencia con el epilogo, si les dijera entonces qué caso tiene seguir el fic, aquí te prometo el capítulo ¿no?, pues aquí lo tienes y aunque hiciste tu esfuerzo por participar ya habrá más concursos para que te ganes un premio cariño, por el momento te dejo un beso y un abrazo fuertemente y gracias por tus mensajes constantes, no tienes idea lo mucho que me ayuda a distraerme, a sentirme más sociable, por que estar en casa con el yeso me molestaaaaa horrible, jaja gracias y bueno te veo pronto ehh con tus preguntas bye.

Tc99: tú eres mi hijaaaaaaaa ya dije ¡Yasuko!, eres hermosa tati, eres lo máximo y me encanta hablar contigo, no me atosigas enserio, jamás me habia divertido hablando tanto con alguien como tú, espero me sigas escribiendo y que entiendas claro que cuando me pierdo no es porque te ignore, es que jajaja tu papá Korra/Andy jajaja me reclama, entonces dime que quieres que haga, no puedo no hacerle caso, te haremos otro hermanito jajaja ups, perdón sé que pervierto tus ojitos jajaja pero enserio que me gusta hablar contigo mucho y bueno tu tranqui ya tendremos tiempo para hablar más, con respecto al capítulo, siiii fuerte, lo bueno que tu kokoro lo resistió y bueno ya tendremos la posibilidad tal vez de que tu papá Korra/Andy jaja lo mate o mínimo le corte algo, no puedo decirte hasta el final, no comas ansías y espera a que nos vayamos acercando ok, te veo mañana como siempre y bueno disfruta el siguiente capítulo mi niña.

YoloVI: quien sabe cuántos mensajes me dejaste jajaja ganadora pero igual te contesto, oye eso de las recetas hmmm te juro que en esta semana le hare eso que me dijiste a Andy, espero me pases las demás y lamento si ya no conteste, pero es que Andy andábamos viendo tele y cuando le dije que me dejara contestar me quito el teléfono y me envolvió con sus brazos pulpos y ya no me dejo contestar :c, sorry pero te prometo que mañana te escribo tempranito para que me las pases pero oye te juro que esa receta mañana la paso a mi libreta de recetas porque déjame decirte que tengo mi libretita, con cosas que a ella le gusta, porque eso sí, hay más cosas para ella, que para mí jajaja y bueno que bueno que te gusto mi comida de hoy, bueno que la viste jajaja y pues ya sabes que aquí y en Whats andamos, con respecto al capítulo.

Jajaja Asamantha, Asami, Ingeniera, CEO, Sami, pequeña Sami, jajaja ya me han puesto muchos nombres solo falta que alguien me diga ojiverde, que eso es verdad, pero jajaja o pelinegra que también es verdad, pero jajaja dios, ya me acostumbré que Andy me diga Asami, jajajaja.

¿tres capítulos de sufrimiento de Asami? Hay no te imaginas que dolor, no, no, ni yo soporte hacer este me dolió mucho créeme pedirle a Andy que me ayudara con la violación :c

¿te gusta la pancita?, wow por que no me habías dicho jajaja Andrea ama la pancita.

Jajaja ok tienes razón, aunque yo amo los gatitos y un León es un gatito ¿no?

Jajaja ya sé que me amas *se levanta su ego* y Andy no te buscara créeme jaja ya está acostumbrada con estos tres días con personas diciéndome que soy Asami Sato jajaja.

Si esa escena fue mía y si Lin tiene cosita y un bebe en camino

¿Oh por dios como te pusiste a morder a tu profesora? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cuentameee?

Jajaja y no te gusta mi forma lirica?

Francia jaja es hermoso.

A mí también me gusta gritar en los juegos, ahorita eh jugado The Forest y odio cuando esas cosas aparecen.

Te creo porque respondiste mi juego, amoooo Leap Year

Si lo sé que Yasuko sufrió y Asami bueno la comió la culpa u.u

Te veo al rato cariño y gracias por tu cátedra jajaja aquí escribes más de lo que escribes en What ehhhh escríbeme maaas y tenme paciencia.

Cryp: no entendí mucho jajaja, pero si efectivamente uno no debe confiar tan fácilmente ;) cuídate.

G4B1 MIX: hola ¿te eh dicho que me gusta platicar contigo?, gracias por agregar mi teléfono y gracias por la paciencia que tienes al ver que no contesto tan rápido, sí sé que dirás ¿Cómo está contestando a las 2 de la mañana?, jajaja bueno me dijo Andy lo que te dijo y bueno no es fácil dormir después de eso ¿ok? Jajaja ahora no tienes idea la pena que tengo por qué escuchaste mi voooooooooooz quiero la verdad ¿tengo voz de niña pequeña? Jajaja y otra cosa ¿Qué te pareció la voz de mi novia?, jajaja verdad que muy ruda rawr jajaja enserio gracias por seguir conmigo y con Andy y bueno espero y sigas aquí conmigo y que te siga gustando esto, las cosas que me dices del fic ósea me dejan con sonrisas me da alegría ver que te guste leerme y bueno que por lo menos sé que podré contar contigo, yo quería que ganaras pero bueno ya será después por el momento a contestar preguntas y bueno nos vemos en otro capítulo, pero seguimos hablando por Whats.

Agnesami: Hola, yo les dije que su pasado era muy fuerte y si Aang es malo ¿ahora si lo odias?, jajaja ¿hice que lo odiaras?, y gracias por los halagos de mi escena, si sé que me pase de romanticismo y lirico pero amo el lirico y yo quería que vieran la diferencia entre Andy y yo, Andy es lirica igual pero es más ruda, más entregada más carnal y amo eso de ella, pero bueno será la única que tal vez veas jeje y pues aquí estará la reacción, ya verás lo que sucederá ayy diooos me mataran en las siguientes actualizaciones pero hubo uno de ustedes que dijo si Korra pasara por algo o algo asi, o tal vez fue por el Whatsapp jaja no se cuídate y te veo pronto.

Wow por fin termine con los reviews y bueno gracias mi gente hermosa y bonita y ya no es estaremos viendo en el siguiente cap., espero disfruten este con mucha acción ehh y bueno cuídense y nos vemos pronto en la actualización, pero nos leemos en el Whatsapp adiós un beso :*

* * *

Los personajes son de Legend of Korra no me pertenecen solamente la narrativa.

FIC AU (Advertencia este capítulo contiene escenas M de violencia y agresión léase bajo su propio riesgo, gracias)

(la letra que aparece de la cancion esta vez no la busquen tengan paciencia y quien sepa esa letra no diga nada por favor)

* * *

Martes...

Korra se había levantado temprano, dejando a Asami dormida plácidamente, después…de anoche, necesitaba un tiempo sola para pensar cosas e ir al gimnasio a desahogar toda su furia que sentía, por el tal Aang

" _tu estrechada y deliciosa inocencia, serás una gran puta"_

Golpeo con toda su fuerza el costal, al recordar las frases de ese maldito, sabia que paso cinco años, pero su ser, su rabia, su ira le pedía a gritos que lo buscara, que lo encontrara para matarlo con sus propias manos, ahora entendía por que Asami, tenia tanto miedo, por que había dejado de ser tan dulce y angelical, por que le costaba divertirse y reir y bailar, su madre, su mejor amiga le había enseñado hacer tan dulce y gentil y simplemente un bastardo llego y le hizo daño de muchas formas, la ilusiono.

" _cuatro años tardamos para que Asami volviera a sonreír con alguno de su familia"_

La voz de Mako sonaba en su mente, la tristeza en su voz, sus labios y la mirada, maldito infeliz, maldito Aang.

" _el quinto, nos enseñó a una Asami, que cada día nos decepciona con sus acciones y sombría que la rodea"_

-¡malditooo!- golpeo con tanta fuerza el costal, se descosió dejando caer su relleno de bolitas.

-hey tranquila, o romperás la mansión- Korra se giro y pudo ver a Lin que entraba sonriéndole, ella solo puso su frente en el costal respirando con fuerza.

-¿Quién es el maldito a quien golpeabas con tanta furia?- Korra miraba el costal con odio y rencor.

-Aang- Lin alzaba la ceja.

-¿Quién es Aang?- Korra ponía sus ojos tristes y cuando iba a contestar sonó su micrófono.

-Avatar, Flor de Jazmín te busca- rápidamente tomaba su toalla y daba la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?- decia Lin, pero Korra no contestaba iba corriendo con Asami, cuando llego vio ahí a su chica comiendo y a Pema aun lado.

* * *

Habitacion de Asami...

-Hola Korra, buenos días- Korra sonrió y se acerco a Asami besando sus labios.

-bueno días Pema, gracias por traerle de comer- Pema sonrió.

-no solo a ella le traje, ahí esta tu charola, las dejo cierro la puerta con seguro- Korra asintió, pero no se movió, no tomo su charola, Asami puso la mano en la suya.

-¿esta todo bien?- Korra la miro y sonrío.

-si- Asami no le dejo claro ese si.

-¿segura?- la miro insistente y Korra en un movimiento rápido la beso apasionadamente, provocando que Asami suspiraba y mordiera sus labios gimiendo.

-wow, amo cuando me besas así- dijo Asami separándose un poco, el aire requirió paso y se separaron, Korra puso la frente en sus labios y cerro sus ojos, Asami besaba su frente, sabia que algo andaba mal.

-mi amor que pasa- Korra suspiraba y valientemente tomaba el cuello de Asami acercándola, rozando sus labios sin besarlos y mirando sus ojos.

-quiero matarlo- Asami abría sus ojos sorprendida- quiero asesinarlo, arrancarle su maldita polla, destazarlo, desollarlo vivo- Asami sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte, ya sabia a que se refería Korra- quiero, quiero lastimarlo, quiero penetrarlo por el culo y hacerlo que se arrepienta una y otra vez de lo que hizo, quiero castrarlo y con el mismo penetrarlo, quiero- se oprimió su pecho al ver como Korra comenzaba a llorar y se ponía roja, Asami tomo su rostro tratando de calmarla.

-Korra mírame, sh, shhh, escúchame por favor bebe- Korra comenzaba a llorar viéndola- no llores cariño, eso paso hace cinco años y ahora, me encuentro aquí contigo, siendo amada, volviendo a recuperar mis ilusiones, en ti- Korra la miraba intensamente- yo si puedo confiar contigo, por ti cierro los ojos y se que nunca me traicionaras, si tan solo…mi madre te hubiera conocido, ella te hubiera amado tanto Korra- la morena seguía llorando acariciando su cuello, Asami le limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus dedos.

-es que, te lastimo, de solo pensar como te dolió, como te hirió, como se atrevió a humíllarte, ¡ASAMI DEJA QUE!- no la dejo terminar por que volvió a besarla.

-hubiera dado toda mi fortuna, por haberte conocido antes y que fueras tu mi primer amor, haberte entregado a ti mi inocencia, se que contigo no me hubiera dolido, no hubiera sido violada, hubiera sido amor y mamá, estaría feliz y…viva- Korra pego su frente.

-eres lo mejor de mi vida Asami, y cuando te digo que yo no voy a abandonarte, es porque no lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?- Asami sonreía.

-ahora lo se y gracias por escucharme, gracias por querer hacer esto, pero mas gracias por quedarte conmigo y no hacer nada- Korra suspiraba con pesadez, deseaba matarlo, pero su novia quería estar con ella, sin mas sonrío y miro a la ojiverde.

-el lunes iremos a Italia- Asami se quedo impresionada.

-iremos el lunes, Opal se quedara con Lin y Naga, no pienso dejarte sola, quiero ir contigo, quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte el amor, quiero tocarte con suavidad, quiero delirar con tus besos, quiero volverme adictiva a tus gemidos de placer, quiero verte sonreír, quiero ver tus ojos brillar, quiero hacerte tan feliz Asami, que olvides que algunas se cruzo Aang…en tu camino- Asami sonrió y beso a Korra apasionadamente despacio y sutil, el escuchar a Korra decirle eso, la emocionaba la llenaba de gozo y felicidad, Korra era su mundo y ella desde que la conoció, no había pensado en Aang, solamente existía Korra y Asami, eso era todo lo que le importaba.

* * *

Oficina de Hiroshi...

-considero que no debe dar excepciones señor, hemos interrogado a todos y tienen más tiempo que Amon por favor- decia Korra a Hiroshi quien la miraba con muecas de no estar de acuerdo con ella.

-entiendo tu punto Korra, pero no creo que sea del todo necesario preguntar otras cosas, él es mi jefe de confianza y hay algunas cosas que yo le cuento que no quiero que sean reveladas- Korra suspiro tocando su puente de la nariz.

\- no me interesa papá, esto se hará así y no habrá excepción alguna, quise entenderte y que fueras razonable pero el pasará igual, empezaremos con los otros dos y luego con el- Hiroshi miro a su hija la mayor.

-te repito que esta es mi casa y si quiero- Kuvira no lo dejo hablar.

\- ¡que!, ¿Qué me harás? - Hiroshi la miro con rencor.

\- Jones, le sugiero que no se tome tantas atribuciones, esta vez gano, háganlo, pero recuerde cuál es su lugar- Korra miro a Hiroshi últimamente habia estado el señor tan raro con ella, Kuvira movió la cabeza y miro a Lin.

\- procede jefa beifong- Lin se acerco al asiento y mando a llamar al primero.

* * *

Habitación de Asami Sato…

-te sugiero que camines así durante todo el día, para que tu pie se acostumbre al ajetreo que tendrás mañana, esta curado pero esta sensible, solo es cuestión de que presiones un poquito, para qué mañana no te duela, ¿entendido?- Asami miro al doctor sonriendo.

-muchas gracias doctor, seguiré caminando en mi habitación- el doctor se paraba sonriéndole, en ese momento llegaba Korra, tocando la puerta el doctor y Asami giraban para verla, Korra sonrío al ver caminando mejor a Asami.

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?- el medico miro a Asami sonriendo.

-podrá montar sin ningún problema, tal vez no puede correr pero si sigue caminando así, en los siguientes días, la semana que viene podrá correr, brincar, trepar, bailar, lo que la pequeña Sato quiera- Korra sonrió y se acercó a ella, tomando su mano, Asami sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Korra.

-bueno me retiro, tengan una excelente mañana- decia el doctor saliendo por la puerta, Korra se quedó ahí abrazando a su novia.

\- ¿todo bien? - le dijo Korra mirando hacia abajo, Asami levanto su mirada y le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

-mejor que nunca mi amor- y beso muy despacio sus labios.

-que tal te fue- Korra tomaba su mano y la hacia caminar por la habitación.

-bueno, Lin esta interrogando con Aiwei a los últimos tres, ahorita están con la mano derecha de Amon y luego- no termino cuando escucho disparos y una pequeña explosión, tomo a Asami entre sus brazos y la jalo hacia la habitación del closet, rápido la sentó en uno de los taburetes de su vestidor y saco su arma y se la dio.

-¡que haces!- dijo Asami con la respiración al tope, Korra sonrió.

-no sé qué paso, pero tengo que ir a ver, te encerrare y tocare tres veces rápidamente y dos lentas, así sabrás que soy yo, si alguien intenta abrir a la fuerza dispara- Asami se ponía nerviosa

-¡PERO NO SE QUE COMO, KORRA YO!- la morena la beso para tranquilizarla.

-mi amor, escúchame, todo saldrá bien, apunta con ambas manos y tira del gatillo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- Asami asentía nerviosa y temblando.

-ya vuelvo, atenta a tu teléfono te llamaré- y rápidamente Korra salía de ahí, cerró la puerta y salió de la habitación igual cerrando, se metió rápidamente a su habitación y corrió a su cama, donde levanto el colchón y saco una HK416 un rifle de asalto militar, le coloco su mira láser, donde coloco los lentes nocturnos y de aumento, le puso un silenciador y una daga, tomo dos cartuchos de 45 balas cada uno, los puso en sus bolsas y rápidamente salió de la habitación, en guardia por los pasillos, toda la mansión estaba llena de humo, tomo su auricular y lo encendió.

\- ¿Amón? - nadie respondía, bajo por las escaleras con cautela.

\- ¿Amón?, ¿puedes oírme? - pero nada contesto, saco su teléfono y saco un auricular poniéndoselo en la otra oreja, marco un número y en el auricular sonó el timbre, hasta que contestaron.

\- ¿Korra? – era la voz de Lin.

\- Lin, ¿Qué paso?- llegaba a la oficina de la mansión pero no había nadie ahí, todas las cosas estaban destruidas y había fuego.

\- ¡el chico que estábamos interrogando nos mintió!, ¡él es el traidor! Aventó una granada y alcance a sacar a Hiroshi y Kuvira de ahí con vida, Aiwei se fue a buscarlo, nosotros estamos en la parte trasera, Amón salió corriendo fue a ayudar a Aiwei, Korra vuelve con Asami el seguramente aprovechara esto e ira por ella ¡CORRE! - Korra colgaba y marcaba a Asami, mientras volvía por las escaleras, cuando llego vio la puerta abierta y forzada, su corazón latió con fuerza, cuando llego a la habitación vio la puerta del closet abierta.

-¡NO! ASAMI- y se metió corriendo en ese momento le dispararon, pero rápidamente se tiró al suelo y se cubrió.

\- ¿Asami? - los disparos cesaron.

\- ¡mi amor!, perdóname es que alguien vino y abrió la puerta de golpe yo- no termino Asami de explicar Korra la beso y suspiro en sus labios.

-jaja, no importa estas bien, ¿no te hizo daño? - Asami sonreía, pero en eso.

-¡KORRA CUIDADO!- y volteaba para sentir como le pegaban en su cara fuertemente, Korra cayó un poco inconsciente por el dolor, pero a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de Asami, cuando abrió los ojos mareada pudo ver que Asami forcejeaba con un hombre y su rostro mostraba miedo y estiraba sus manos con Korra, sus gritos constantes se escuchaban lejos, como pudo reacciono, gruño y rápidamente se fue a estampar contra él, aunque Asami cayera al suelo, Korra comenzó a golpearlo, aun mareada por el golpe que le había dado, el tipo la cargo y la fue a estampar a los espejos de la habitación, gruño al dolor pero movió sus piernas entrelazándolas a la cadera de este y lo apretó con fuerza, provocando que gritara de dolor, cuando por fin la soltó lo golpeó en el rostro y su cabeza lo golpeó, el tipo cayo al suelo con Korra encima y Korra lo estrujo golpeando su cabeza al suelo, cuando por fin quedo noqueado, Korra miro a Asami cansada y le pidió su arma, rápidamente Asami se la dio y Korra tomo el cabello de este y le puso su arma en la frente, el joven la miro.

-ahora si querido Carlos- Korra trataba de calmar su respiración.

-me dirás para quien trabajas y por qué quieres matar a Asami- Korra trataba de recuperar el aliento, el joven la miraba con miedo, Korra volvió a azotar su cabeza al suelo haciéndolo gemir.

\- ¡DIME CABRON! O te juro que te meteré una bala por el culo primero y luego entre tus cejas-el chico comenzó a llorar.

-el…el amenazo con matar mi familia yo solo sigo las ordenes de-

\- ¡KORRA!- Asami y Korra volteaban para ver a Kuvira entrar, en ese momento el joven golpeó el rostro de Korra haciendo que cayera, tomo su arma e iba a dispararle pero de repente se escucho un disparo y Korra miro el pecho del chico, le habían disparado, todos voltearon a ver a Amon ahí, el chico miro a Korra y cayo al suelo, Korra lo tomo entre sus manos y trataba de limpiar la sangre que brotaba de su boca, el joven miro a Amon mientras este se acercaba.

\- yo confiaba en ti, como pudiste traicionar a mi familia Carlos- dijo Amon y el joven tenia odio en su mirada, había algo que no cuadraba, el joven tomo la camisa de Korra llenándola de sangre, quería hablar, Korra quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Carlos habla, dime a quien te amenazaba- pero solo de su boca salía sangre.

-Carlos…- dijo una vez Korra y el joven hizo que se acercara a él, ella pego su oreja a su boca y escucho un leve susurro, casi no le entendió lo miro y entonces el brillo en sus ojos lo abandonó soltando la última exhalación de su cuerpo.

\- murió- dijo Korra.

-oh por dios- dijo Asami abrazando a Kuvira quien también la abrazo.

-no puedo creer que él, haya sido el traidor, casi nos mata a mi padre y a mí con esa bomba, si no hubiera sido por Lin y Amón- Korra giro para mirar a Amón, había algo en su mirada de Korra que delataba algo contra ese sujeto, no estaba segura, pero a estas alturas ya no confiaba en él, el hombre la miro con una ceja alzada y sonriéndole.

-¿hay algún problema?- Korra lo miro retadoramente, Asami miro a Korra y confundida le hablo.

-¿Korra?- la morena no dejo de verlo y suspiro al final para cerrarle los ojos a Carlos.

-gracias por salvar mi vida Amón- el hombre suspiro sonriendo.

-somos compañeros Avatar, no iba a dejar que un traidor…te matara- Korra sonrió, Kuvira le decia a Amon que bajaran para ver los daños y curar sus heridas, Kuvira llamaría a sus amigos forenses para que se llevaran el cuerpo de Carlos, salían de ahí y Asami se quedaba viendo a Korra con el cuerpo de Carlos entre sus piernas.

-¿amor estas bien?- Korra la miro de reojo y le sonrió.

-Eh matado a gente mala y gente que seguía solo ordenes, pero no se como explicar o entender lo que Carlos era- decia dejando su cuerpo en el suelo y mirando sus manos llenas de la sangre del chico.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Korra miraba a su novia y le sonreía.

-no tengo idea, pero cuando esté segura, iré por el mal nacido que traiciono a la familia y a este pobre chico de 18 años- decia Korra parándose.

-pero el intento matarnos Korra- la morena miro a su novia y le sonrió.

-yo luego te explico, no justifico sus acciones, pero tampoco lo juzgo por la razón que lo hizo, iré a bañarme, por favor ven conmigo no quiero separarme de ti- y ambas salían de ahí, dejando el cuerpo de Carlos sin vida.

* * *

Dos horas después…

Asami y Korra estaban en el cuarto de la morena ambas estaban acostadas, Asami tenía la cabeza en las piernas de la ojiazul, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, mirando a la nada, la ojiverde no había dejado de llorar, sentía tanto miedo, ¿Por qué querían lastimarla?, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Hiroshi y Kuvira.

\- ¿Asami que haces en las piernas de Korra? - decia Hiroshi un poco molesto, Korra miro a Kuvira y esta intervino.

-papá, ella es su guardaespaldas y una amiga, a mí no me molesta que la consuele cuando estuvieron a punto de matarla, por favor ahorita no- Hiroshi miraba a Korra en desaprobación, miro a Kuvira enojado.

-quiero que me dejes con mis hijas- Korra lo miro suspiro y miro a Asami que le dijo que no con la cabeza, pero ella sonrió.

-te prometo volver pronto- Asami cerro sus ojos llorando, se levantó y se paro saliendo por la puerta donde le dio una pequeña reverencia a Hiroshi y miro a Kuvira, los tres se quedaron en la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con Korra?- dijo Hiroshi, Kuvira se acerco a Asami acostándose y dejando que la pelinegra menor se acostara ahora a sus piernas, Hiroshi las miro, al parecer ambas estaban enojadas con el.

-las dos la siguen, hacen lo que ella quiere, se que nos ha salvado pero por dios niñas, ella no es más que una simple muchacha, una empleada de este lugar, ¡dejen de comportarse como si fuera una de ustedes!- entonces Asami iba a decirle, pero Kuvira la sostuvo y ella subió la mirada y Kuvira le sonrió diciéndole con esa sonrisa que no era el momento aun.

-te voy a decir algo padre, ¡estoy cansada de esto!- Hiroshi miro a su hija la mayor.

-¿Qué dices?- Kuvira se paro de la cama.

-¡POR TI TODO ESTO ESTA PASANDO!- Hiroshi la miraba sorprendido y temblando, Asami se había sentado.

-¡si tu no te hubieras mezclado en cosas ilegales, Zaheer no estaría haciendo esto!- Hiroshi apretaba sus puños.

-¡por ti mataron a mama!, ¡por ti casi muere Asami!-

-¡TU SOLO HAS TRAIDO DESGRACIAS!- Hiroshi abofeteo a Kuvira y Asami se paro empujando a su padre, el señor miro a la pelinegra dolido.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A GOLPEARLA DE NUEVO!, Kuvira tiene razón, tu fuiste quien se metió con ellos y solo los traicionaste, Korra esta arreglando la situación, ella y la jefa Lin y Kuvira, tú no tienes idea lo mucho que es importante Korra para nosotros, ella ha hecho que aun sigamos con vida, se ha arriesgado, ¡ve su rostro!, ha estado golpeado durante el mes completo que ha estado aquí-

-¡por eso se le paga!, es su deber- Asami negaba con la cabeza.

-no, no, se le paga por que es nuestra obligación que ella este bien, que tenga a su hermana con cuidado, nadie aceptaría un trabajo donde es seguro que puede morir y ella lo hace por cuidarnos, por que nos aprecia, por que- y se quedaba callada mirando a su padre.

-no me gusta que tengan tanto contacto con ella, tu estabas en sus piernas, dime porque tanta confianza, ¡no recuerdas lo que te paso con Aang! - Asami miraba a su padre riéndose.

\- con ella no me pasara eso porque- su padre la volvió a interrumpir.

-¡POR QUE ES TU GUARDAESPALDAS! Es lo que quiero que entiendas, deja de tratarla como si fuera tu novia, es repulsivo e humillante- Asami lo miraba sorprendida Kuvira tenía razón con su padre.

-¿repulsivo y qué pasa si así fuera?- Hiroshi la miro ahora asustado y mas enojado, tomo sus brazos y la estrujo.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decirme niña estúpida?- Kuvira le quitaba las manos de ella y se ponía.

-¡NADA TU ERES EL UNICO QUE HA INSINUADO LAS COSAS!, pero tiene razón Asami que tendría de malo si así fuera, Korra es una buena chica, si Asami o yo cualquiera estuviera con ella, seria bueno, estaríamos a salvo, felices, mamá aceptaría las cosas-

-¡SU MADRE LE ADVIRTIO DE AANG! ¡SOLO QUERIA DINERO Y CUANDO LO TOMO SE FUE!- Asami se enojo.

-¡KORRA!-

-¡KORRA NO PRETENDE NADA CON ASAMI, SOLO QUIERE SER SU AMIGA!, estas hiendo por otros caminos que no son- Asami miraba a su padre con odio.

-¡no me interesa!, harán lo que yo diga porque soy su padre- decia Hiroshi gritándoles a ambas.

-¡PUES ENTONCES ME IRE DE AQUÍ!- decia Kuvira furiosa y hiendo a la puerta, Hiroshi le agarro el brazo con fuerza.

-¡A DONDE IRAS NO TIENES A DONDE IR!- Kuvira sonreía soltándose.

-¡YO TENGO UN NOVIO Y LO AMO!- Hiroshi la miraba y Asami igual sorprendidos.

-¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!- Kuvira miraba a Asami y sonreía.

-quisiste que Asami estuviera con Aang y ella lo hizo porque pensaba que en verdad lo amaba, pero si ella hubiera conocido alguien sin dinero, honrado y bueno, jamás lo hubieras aceptado, por no ser de nuestro círculo social, algo que a mamá no le importaba y aunque tu nunca le hiciste caso con el imbécil ese, te demostró que ese desgraciado era malo y daño a mi hermana, culpa tuya y también de ella, pero Asami ha aprendido- saco su teléfono y le enseño una foto de ella con Baatar, donde estaban abrazados.

-hace poco me eh dado cuenta que quiero estar con Baatar, si padre mi capricho que desde hace 4 años quisiste que se fuera de mi vida y que tu amenazaste a Suyin hace tanto tiempo con mandarlo a lastimar, por eso me odiaba esa señora y sin conocerme, por eso Baatar se separó de su familia, porque a pesar de que yo lo tratara mal por no querer comprender lo mucho que lo amo, no puedo y ahora que veo un limpio amor y una nueva enseñanza, no la voy a desperdiciar, no por tener el apellido Sato, no voy a ser tu hija, no voy a cometer el mismo error que Asami, sé que Baatar me ama y si tengo que irme, lo haré, solo me duele dejarla aquí contigo y con Bolin porque el es igual que tú, es un idiota como tú, si Asami quiere irse de aquí, yo sé que será bien recibida donde vaya, pero Korra trabaja para mí, no para ti, por lo tanto yo me voy pero mis guardias se quedan ¡para proteger a mi hermana!, ya no pienso discutir contigo, así que decide, me voy o me quedo?-Hiroshi se quitó sus lentes temblando, sus ojos desprendían enojo e ira con su hija, Asami se puso detrás de su hermana abrazándola.

-si te vas yo me quiero ir contigo, no quiero estar aquí- Kuvira le sonrió.

-no, yo no eh dicho que se vayan, no pueden dejarme aquí solo, yo las necesito- Kuvira lo volvía a mirar

-eso debiste pensar al querer insultar a Korra, ella solo nos ha salvado- Hiroshi volvía a enojarse aventando una silla que estaba ahí.

\- ¡PERO QUE TIENEN CON ELLA! - Asami ya no podría más.

\- ¡ES NUESTRA AMIGA PAPA! - decia Kuvira, Hiroshi gruñía jalándose el cabello.

\- ¡está bien!, ya no le diré nada, hagan lo que quieran, quieren irse esta bien, pero entonces olvídense de mi dinero, de su herencia, olvídate de la presidencia de Industrias Futuro Asami, si te largas con tu hermana y ese infeliz de Baatar muerto de hambre, yo se lo advertí a tu hermana y ella jugo sucio, lárguense entonces pero su padre habrá muerto- Kuvira suspiro y tomo a su hermana de la mano.

-seguramente morirás padre, porque cuando quite a todos mis guardias, solo tendrás a tu querido Amón, le das tanta confianza y ni siquiera sabemos nada de el- Hiroshi la miro.

-ustedes hacen lo mismo con esa estúpida- Asami iba a encarar a su padre, pero Kuvira no la soltó.

-sabemos quién es Korra a diferencia de ti, eres mala agradecido, después de que se ha sacrificado por ti y nosotras, ahora ya no te sirve desde que Amón empezó hablar apestes de ella, te eh escuchado padre, eh visto a Amon hablar mal de Korra, ¿Por qué? Huh, por que permites cuando el no ha hecho nada para protegernos- Asami se le quedaba viendo a su padre sorprendida, así que Amon ha estado hablando mal de Korra.

-ya basta, no seguiré hablando de esa muerta de hambre igual, ya les dije si quieren irse pueden hacerlo, solo olvídense de las cosas, Korra ya no tiene mi confianza y quiero que se vaya esa tal Beifong con el hombre moreno y si puede que se lleve a Korra entre ellos-

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!- decia Asami a punto de llorar, Kuvira la abrazaba.

-¡ES MI CASA Y YO DIGO QUIEN SE QUEDA Y QUIEN NO!- Kuvira la miraba con odio.

-¡ENTONCES NOSOTRAS NOS VAMOS!, tengo mis Agencias y puedo mantener a mi hermana con ellas, ella tiene sus hoteles, tengo a mi novio y se que siendo Asami solo Asami tendrá oportunidad en cualquier parte, sin ti- Hiroshi iba acercarse a ella y en ese tocaron la puerta.

-¡QUIEN ES CARAJO!- en eso se abrió la puerta y entro Korra, Hiroshi ardió de coraje.

-¡TE DIJE QUE QUERIA ESTAR CON MIS HIJAS!- Korra miro a Asami y a Kuvira que ambas estaban llorando.

-¿están bien?- Ambas asintieron.

\- ¡QUE NO ESCUCHAS NIÑA!, ¡YO SOY HIROSHI SATO TU JEFE! ¡SAL DE MI CASA AHORA! – Korra suspiro sonriendo.

-claro que me iré, pero me voy con ellas- Hiroshi se empezó a reir y detrás de ella, aparecieron Amón y el otro chavo que eran de la escolta de Hiroshi.

-ellas son mis hijas y tu te iras, no volverás Korra, cometí un error grave al darte tanta confianza, agradezco lo que has hecho pero ahora te vas, sáquenla- Amon ponía las manos en Korra y esta se ponía rígida viendo a Asami que estaba con miedo en sus ojos.

-Amon, no tengo idea lo que te eh hecho, pero yo se algo de ti, que me dijo Carlos- Amon se puso delante de ella sonriéndole.

-¿así?, escucharas aun traidor como tú, es normal- Korra sonrió.

-buscare las pruebas necesarias, haré que Hiroshi se arrepienta de confiar en ti, pero si quieres que no te suceda nada, suéltame- Amón sonreía.

-pruébame- en ese momento, Korra tomo su mano doblándosela rápidamente, pero antes de poder noquearlo el otro sujeto puso su arma en la cabeza de Korra.

-Korra suéltalo, no quiero dispararte- Korra suspiro Asami se quería zafar de su hermana.

\- será mejor que tu sueltes a mi hija- Korra sonrió al oír la voz de Lin detrás de ella, el rostro de Hiroshi estaba lleno de furia y Asami y Kuvira sonreían.

-¿Korra estas bien?- decia Aiwei entrando con el rifle de Asalto de Korra, la morena asintió sosteniendo con más fuerza a Amón.

-bien, jefe Hiroshi, no quería llegar a esto, sabría que usted tendría problemas con nosotros cuando se enterara que mi hermana era Suyin Beifong, por lo tanto, comprendo su desconfianza, aunque nos juzgue mal, le diré una sola cosa y tomare a mi hija y nos iremos para que nunca más nos volvamos a topar con usted- Hiroshi la miraba.

-mi sobrino, es mejor trabajador que el príncipe que se encuentra afuera esperando saber que pasara con nosotros, mi sobrino no es malo y aunque se haya separado de su familia, lo hizo por amor y para demostrar que su hija seria feliz con el y es algo que ha logrado, ambos han hecho la agencia mas poderosa de California y me siento orgullosa de saber que la novia sea su hija, me llevare a mi hija y le prometo que nunca mas volverá a saber de nosotros, aunque no le aseguro que Korra deje a Asami y a Kuvira- Hiroshi suspiro y miro a Kuvira.

-vete con ellos, porque yo no te quiero en mi familia, desde ahora dejas de ser una Sato, baja tus armas Christopher- el joven bajaba el arma de la cabeza de Korra y se apartaba de ahí, Lin lo tomaba del cuello y se lo llevaba dentro de la habitación para amarrarle las manos, Korra aun tenia sujetado a Amón no lo iba a soltar, hasta que Aiwei se acerco y puso el arma en la cabeza de Amon, entonces Korra lo soltó y miro a Asami.

-no te preocupes padre, me iré con gusto, no olvides que te amo- y se soltaba de Asami hiendo con Aiwei, Korra no dejaba de ver a Asami, quien estaba llorando.

-¡que tanto miras a mi hija!- Korra miraba a Hiroshi y luego a Asami suspiro y estiro su mano, quería probar suerte, Asami suspiro y se lanzó sobre ella llorando en su cuello.

-¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ASAMI!- Korra miro a Hiroshi que se acercaba no iba hacerle nada, pero Kuvira.

-¡DETENTE O DISPARO!- Korra volteó a ver a Kuvira, que tenía un arma en las manos.

-no Kuvira no lo hagas- decia Korra, Hiroshi miraba a su hija.

-suelta a mi hija basura- Korra volvió a mirar a Hiroshi, Korra puso sus labios en el hombro de Asami y le susurro solo para que pudiera oír la pelinegra.

\- ¿quieres que nos vayamos? – Asami seguía llorando, sonrió un poco apegando sus labios a la oreja de la morena y la beso despacio.

-si, ya no quiero estar aquí mi amor- Korra sonrió, la voz de la pelinegra sonó bastante clara para que Hiroshi escuchara, Korra sentía su pecho oprimirse al ver el rostro de Hiroshi asqueado al ver la situación.

-¡POR ESTO LA DEFIENDES!, por eso están tan cerca siempre, ¡MI HIJA ES UNA ASQUEROSA LESBIANA!, ¡TU MADRE SE MORIRIA SI- Asami se soltó de Korra llorando.

\- ¡MI MADRE ESTARIA ORGULLOSA DE MI, ¡MI MADRE ME DIRIA QUE ESTOY BIEN, MI MADRE ODIARA VER EN LA PERSONA QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO!, estas mal padre y me duele dejarte, pero no voy a dejar a Korra, ¡LA AMO PADRE! - seguía llorando sin dejar de gritarle a Hiroshi.

\- ¡SALGAN, YA NO LAS QUIERO VER!, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLAS ASQUEROSAS MUCHACHAS!, NO VUELVAN NUNCA A ESTA CASA EH MUERTO PARA USTEDES- Asami suspiro, sentía sus ojos doler con su cabeza, no había dejado de llorar, Korra la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo para sacarla de ahí.

-gracias por su hospitalidad señor Hiroshi y volveré para comprobarle, que ese bastardo, es un traidor, permiso- Korra estiraba la mano para que Kuvira la tomara, al principio Kuvira lo pensó mucho pero necesitaba apoyo, así que tomo su mano y mientras Asami seguía abrazada de su cuello salían de ahí, Aiwei fue el último en salir con su arma, Asami fue a su habitación por sus maletas para llevarse lo que necesitara y Kuvira igual, mientras ellos estaban dentro, donde dejaron a Hiroshi encerrado con ellos, así les daría tiempo para que las herederas pudieran salir sin problema, Lin y Korra, cargaron las cinco maletas grandes de Asami, sorprendidas por todo lo que guardo en segundos, lo subieron a la camioneta que traía Lin entraron bien junto a las tres maletas de Kuvira, Asami quería llevarse su Sato, así que Aiwei manejaría su Sato y Kuvira se iría en el suyo, Lin se llevo su camioneta, Korra y Asami se fueron en la moto, Roger miro a su niña y la abrazo con fuerza.

-lamento que las cosas fueran así-decia Roger limpiando el rostro de la pelinegra.

-no quiero dejarte- Roger sonreía y le daba un beso en la frente.

-nos volveremos a ver, además estoy feliz de qué al final ambas, estén juntas- Korra tomaba la mano de Asami ya tenían que irse antes de que Hiroshi las siguiera, Asami lo volvió a abrazar y se subió a la moto, Roger tomaba la mano de Korra que tenía en la moto.

-cuídala Avatar- y Korra sonreía y arrancaba el vehículo, tendrían que volver a la casa antigua, seguramente Hiroshi no se quedaría así, aunque Asami decia que ese no le correspondía, ya que ese dinero era de Kuvira, así que solo se quedo advertida para tener que hacerlo si fuera necesario.

* * *

Casa de Jones…

Cuando llegaron metieron los carros de las Sato al jardín junto con la camioneta de Lin para sacar las maletas, Opal se quedó extrañada al ver a su hermana y su cuñada el martes a las seis de la tarde con maletas, muchas maletas.

\- ¿sucedió algo? - Opal pregunto al ver a Kuvira entrar con las maletas y a Lin con Aiwei, Korra fue a depositar en el sillón a Asami, no la dejaba caminar y rápido fue por las maletas.

\- ¿Dónde puedo meter mis maletas Korra? - dijo Kuvira cuando regreso Korra con dos maletas en sus brazos, sus músculos se marcaban y Kuvira se mordía los labios, la novia de su hermana era jodidamente fuerte.

-en la misma recamara donde te quedaste Kuv, no hay problema- Kuvira sonrió, Lin y Aiwei se ofrecieron a meter sus maletas, Korra se sentó en el sofá donde estaba Asami y la pelinegra la abrazo.

-¿me puedes decir que pasa?- decía Opal, Korra la miro.

-Hiroshi perdió la razón y corrió a sus hijas conmigo- Opal se quedo viendo a Asami, ahora entendía sus lagrimas.

-lo lamento cuñis- Asami sonreía pegando su frente a los labios de Korra.

-no yo lo siento Opal, lamento venir aquí a tu casa- Opal se empezó a reir.

-esta es tu casa, recuerda tu la compraste- Asami la miraba sonriendo.

-no, esta es suya, ustedes tienen los escritos, no es mía, gracias por recibirme con mi hermana-

-mi amor, no tienes que agradecer sabes que siempre estaré contigo- Asami besaba sus labios.

-bueno, entonces nuevamente te quedaste sin trabajo- decía Opal sonriéndole a su hermana- me alegra que guardáramos el dinero que habíamos estado recaudando este mes, tenemos para 6 cuatrimestres más y comer y vivir bien por 2 años, jeje- Korra suspiraba triste.

-y tendrán más- decia Kuvira al regresar con Lin y Aiwei.

-el puesto de Lin aun es oficial y el de Aiwei, aunque Suyin me odie también puede obtenerlo Lin, en cuanto a ti Korrita, puedes trabajar en la agencia, no se cuanto tengo en el banco en mi cuenta personal, pero jaja créeme que es lo suficiente para que podamos vivir por el resto de nuestras vida bien, conseguiré una casa cerca de aquí para Asami y yo- Asami negaba con la cabeza pegándose a Korra.

-no, yo quiero quedarme con Korra- Kuvira sonreía.

-comprendo, pero no quiero vivir sola- Korra miraba a Kuvira.

-puedes estar aquí, quedarte con nosotras, esta casa es grande tal vez no es una mansión, pero podemos hacer una de las recamaras un estudio para ambas y ahí pueden trabajar, por favor Kuv, acepta- Kuvira sonreía.

-gracias, entonces acepta que te demos una renta por nuestra presencia-Korra negaba con la cabeza.

-no, en verdad, no hay problema- Asami tomaba su rostro y la hacia que la mirara.

-hagamos esto, la casa ya está pagada, lo que se tiene que preocupar es, agua, luz, gas, Internet, víveres y diversión, dividámonos eso y acéptalo por favor- Korra suspiro y miro a Opal quien le sonreía.

-creo que es justo lo que dice mi hermana, si no, nos iremos- Asami la miro con un puchero y Korra sonrió.

-está bien, yo pagare luz, gas, agua e Internet, ustedes solo paguen comida y diversión como ustedes dicen- Kuvira la miro frustrada y acepto, Asami beso a Korra y Kuvira se fue a su habitación, Aiwei y Lin subieron las maletas a la habitación de Korra, Opal se puso hacer algo de comer para todos.

-tengo que conseguir trabajo- dijo Korra, Asami la miro extrañada.

-no, Kuvira dijo que te dará trabajo mi amor- Korra sonrió.

-yo no quiero irme a otra casa a cuidar a otra mujer que no seas tu, ya no soy más tu guardaespaldas, eres ahora mi mujer y debo cuidar de ti- Asami sonrió.

-pero mi amor, donde buscaras trabajo- Korra se quedo pensando y miro a Lin.

-¡Lin!- la señora volteó a verla.

-¿puedo volver a tocar en Zaofu?- Kuvira la miro extrañada y Lin sonrió.

-no- Korra se quedo sorprendida- serás la nueva gerente de ahí, ya que yo estaré trabajando en la Agencia de Kuvira, tu te ocuparas de Zaofu entonces, ya si quieres tocar bueno ya es tu problema- Korra sonrió y Kuvira llego.

-¿pero no trabajaras conmigo?- Korra la miro.

-no quiero irme a cuidar a alguien mas Kuv- la heredera mayor sonrío.

-no será necesario, trabajaremos sobre el caso de Zaheer, aunque mi padre nos haya mandado lejos, Zaheer aun quiere vengarse de el, es mi padre y no puedo dejar que lo maten, así que necesito tu ayuda, no tienes que ir a trabajar de guardaespaldas con alguien más, tenia pensado llevarte a mi oficina y que fueras la jefa de reclutamiento y entrenamiento de los nuevos guardias, por favor acepta, gente como tu, es lo que necesito que los entrenen, por favor acepta, si quieres trabajar en las noches en Zaofu adelante, saldrás más temprano jaja- Korra sonrió y miro a Lin quien le dijo que aceptara.

-jaja, dios odio a mi familia esta bien Kuvira, acepto el puesto, ¿Cuánto me pagaras por ello?- Kuvira sonreía.

-de guardaespaldas ganabas 20 mil dólares al mes ¿no? - Korra asentía.

-bueno aquí ganaras esos 15 mil pero a la semana Korra, todos mis jefes de entrenamiento ganan eso, en todas mis empresas distribuidas en California, estados unidos y Canadá, aquí viene el trabajo que le daré temporalmente a Asami si así lo quiere- Kuvira miro a su hermana.

-¿Qué haré yo?, ¿seducir?- dijo Asami riéndose.

-no creo que Korra te deje, pero te daré todos los documentos de todas mis Agencias hermana, tengo en total 30 Agencias dispersas en estos países, de todas gano demasiado dinero, tal vez no tengo la fortuna de papá, pero viviremos bien sin ningún problema como sabemos vivir, encárgate de lo financiero, de conseguir el mejor equipo de armamento y táctica, tu eres buena en ello y puedes utilizar el taller que tenemos debajo de la misma Agencia para los autos de la compañía, arréglalos y véndelos como lo hacemos, se que no te agradara estar todo el tiempo en la casa de Jones, por eso me pueden ayudar en eso, ¿ok?- Asami sonreía y besaba su frente de Kuvira.

-te amo hermana- Kuvira sonrió.

-yo también y en verdad quiero salir adelante contigo-Asami suspiro.

\- creo que te estás olvidando de mis 7 hoteles, tampoco gano mal, dinero nos sobra, pero bueno té apoyo que no quiero estar todo el tiempo con Naga- la perra gimió mirando a la heredera que le sonrió acariciando su hocico-ops sin ofender chica-

\- oh es verdad, vez Korra no creo que sea necesario preocuparnos por dinero- Korra sonrió negando con la cabeza.

\- pero igual Korra y yo nos iremos el Lunes a Italia- Korra la miro extrañada y Kuvira igual.

\- ¿Cuál es la razón? – decia Kuvira.

-bueno antes de todo esto iba a verme con Enzo Ferrari, sé que esto es de Industrias Futuro y desde que salí, ya no soy la vicepresidenta de Industrias Futuro, pero quiero hablar con el hombre, decirle que me permita trabajar con él, que yo soy muy distinta de Industrias Futuro y que me permita abrir una pequeña agencia para trabajar con sus autos y mis proyectos, me traje todos mis planos y mis ideas, me traje mi computadora, sé que me escogerá, por favor, no me miren así, sé que puedo convencerlo de trabajar con nosotros, por favor Kuvira, Korra confíen en mi- ambas chicas la miraban intentando entender lo que quería hacer, Korra le sonrío y beso sus labios.

-si quieres ir aun, entonces vamos- Kuvira suspiro y se acerco a ella.

-¿ya compraste los boletos?, ¿le dijiste a Hiroshi?- Asami sonrío.

-si y no, el no sabe, pensaba decirle hoy pero me alegra de no haberlo hecho- Kuvira asintió aliviada.

-esta bien inténtalo, lleva tus mejores proyectos y esperemos que Enzo Ferrari, sea inteligente, si todo sale bien tendrás que escoger un nombre para tu Empresa, yo te daré el dinero- Asami sonrío.

\- no será necesario también tengo mi cuenta, no sé cuánto tengo pero con mi dinero se que puedo ponerla además ya tengo un nombre - Kuvira la miro confusa.

\- ¿Cómo la llamaras? - le preguntaba Korra y Asami acariciaba sus mejillas.

\- Industrias Avatar- Korra la miro sonriendo y Kuvira igual.

\- estas loca- decía Korra pasando sus manos en su cintura, Asami sonreía acariciando su cabello.

\- y sabes que es lo mejor que haré- Korra suspiraba acercando sus labios a su novia.

-¿que?- dijo Korra

\- tu serás mi modelo para los autos y las motos que haga- Korra abría los ojos y Asami se empezaba a reír.

-bueno, Industria Avatar, la nueva empresa con los mejores satomoviles y satomotos con tecnología de punta- dijo Kuvira.

-no Kuvira, ya no son Satomotos, ahora se llamaran Autoraava y Vaatumotos- Korra se empezaba a reír.

\- no crees que exageras un poco- Asami la miro extrañada.

\- no, si existe los Ferrari por Enzo Ferrari y los Satomoviles por los Sato, por qué no existirá los Autoraava y Vaatumotos por el Avatar- Kuvira se reía.

\- tiene estilo esto, me agrada, además ya tengo el Slogan -

\- Industrias Avatar, un único poder cuatro elementos por correr ¿tu... eres elegido?- Kuvira las miro sonriéndoles, todos se empezaban a reír.

\- me gusta- dijo al final Asami.

\- bueno, tenemos la vida resuelta familia- dijo Kuvira.

-¿Korra podemos ir al hipódromo?- Korra la miro y beso sus labios.

-el doctor dijo que debías descansar hoy- Asami coloco su cabeza en el pecho de la ojiazul.

-pero es que, si no hago algo, seguiré pensando en lo sucedido hoy-

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos, platicamos o dormimos o ayudamos a Opal hacer de comer?, por favor te juro que mañana te llevare temprano, pero es muy peligroso salir de aquí, después de hoy- decia Korra tomando su cuello Asami sonreía y besaba sus labios.

-esta bien, quedémonos- Kuvira sonreía.

-me iré a mi habitación para arreglar mis cosas y hablar con Baatar y decirle donde estoy- Kuvira subía las escaleras.

-bueno chicas, me retiro debo volver con Kya a platicarle la situación, nos vemos mañana en la Agencia Korra- la morena sonrió y se despidió de Lin y Aiwei, cuando regreso no vio a Asami en la sala, pero escucho la voz de Opal y se asomo en la cocina, donde Asami y ella estaban, al parecer cocinando, Naga caminaba de un lado a otro con ellas, esperando que en cualquier momento se les cayera algo y ella pudiera atraparlo, sonrío aprovecharía para ir con Kuvira y platicar con ella de lo sucedido, subió por las escaleras, hasta la habitación, la puerta estaba medio cerrada iba a tocar pero escucho el llanto de Kuvira y que estaba hablando con Baatar.

-por fin lo enfrente Baatar- Korra pego su oreja a la puerta.

-no, no, ya podremos estar juntos, estoy en la casa de Korra, empezaremos a vivir con el dinero que hemos hecho y subiremos las Agencias Baatar juntos, por fin me eh dado cuenta de lo mucho que eh perdido sirviendo para el, cuando por culpa de el mataron a mi madre y estuve a punto de perder a mi…hermana- dijo esto con la voz quebrada con la respiración perdiéndose, inhalo fuerte y gimió de nuevo, sin dejar de llorar.

-te amo Baatar, ya no quiero seguir fingiendo que no lo hago, eres lo más importante de mi vida, después de mi mamá tu fuiste mi prioridad, por favor ¿puedes venir?, te necesito- nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar a Kuvira Sato así, realmente estaba mal, detrás de esa imagen dura y cruel, se encontraba una mujer completamente frágil como su hermana, realmente la muerte de su madre les había afectado a ella y a su novia, sin que se diera cuenta Kuvira se apartó de ahí y se fue a su habitación, necesitaba descansar un poco, aun le dolía el cuerpo y sabía que nadie sabría que ella estaba ahí y las hijas de Hiroshi.

* * *

Habitacion de Korra...

Cuando entro en su habitación, vio todo limpio y las maletas de su chica cerca de su pequeño escritorio, sonrío, no podía creer que ahora Asami viviría con ella, no es que fuera oficial, en realidad solo llevaban tres días de novias y un mes de sexo, le daba risa recordar que rápido había sido todo esto, pero lo amaba con tanta locura, de su closet saco su guitarra azul y la miro sonriendo, suspiro y se fue a su cama, el silencio en ese momento era agradable para poder escribir una nueva canción y sabia cual quería agregarle otra línea de letra, saco su libreta de su escritorio y su lápiz, se fue a su cama se sentó, subió su pierna izquierda a la cama y la otra la dejo colgada apoyando la curva de la guitarra, paso su mano por toda la silueta, como si estuviera tocando a Asami, se mordió los labios al imaginarse a Asami y soltó una leve sonrisa, se suponía que haría música no imaginar como tocaba a su novia, sin mas puso la libreta a un lado y el lápiz y comenzó a dar la tonada de la canción mientras cantaba las primeras partes de ella.

 ** _Y renunciaría por siempre a tocarte_**

 ** _Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo_**

sonreía recordando cómo conoció a Asami, la primera vez que la chica la miro feo y quiso humillarla.

 ** _Tu eres lo más cerca del cielo que yo podría estar_**

 ** _Y no quiero irme a casa ahora_**

La vez que cruzaron miradas en complicidad y solo sonrieron apartando la mirada.

 ** _Y todo lo que puedo saborear, en este momento_**

Cerro sus ojos y sonrió mordiéndose los labios al recordar su beso en la fiesta.

 _ **Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida**_

Aquella vez que comieron juntas en una sonrisa y ella le hablo en francés.

 ** _Porque tarde o temprano esto acabará_**

Su sonrisa desapareció ahora por la tristeza al verse en la pelea que tuvieron y que ella se fue.

 ** _Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche_**

\- ¿mi amor? - Korra paro de tocar su canción y miro a la puerta, Asami se asomaba y le sonrió, Korra con la mano le dijo que se metiera y la pelinegra cerró la puerta entrando y caminando hacia la morena con las manos atrás, Korra vio eso muy tierno y le sonrió dejando su guitarra detrás de ella, puso sus piernas bien y le dijo que se sentara sobre ella, Asami obedeció y paso sus brazos por su cuello y beso sus labios al terminar de sentarse.

-lamento por interrumpir- dijo Asami al separarse y pegar su frente a la suya, Korra abrazo su cintura.

-tu nunca interrumpes nada, además solo estaba recitando lo que ya tenía de esta vieja canción- Asami le sonrió y miro el cuaderno que tenia Korra detrás de ella.

-¿puedo?- Korra le sonrió y se lo dio, Asami miro los borrones y la letra- tienes una hermosa letra mi amor- sonriendo mientras leía la canción.

\- y no quiero que el mundo me vea, por que no creo que ellos puedan comprender, por que cuando todo esta hecho para estar roto- Asami abrió sus ojos identificando esa frase.

-sólo quiero que sepas quien soy yo- dijo Korra tomando su mano y delineando una línea en su palma de Asami, la pelinegra se estremeció ante esa caricia y le sonrió.

\- ¿es una canción?, tu frase es una canción- dijo sonriendo con emoción.

-si- dijo Korra apretando su abrazo, Asami vio que no había mas.

\- ¿Por qué es tan corta? - Korra suspiro.

-porque, cuando la tenía aun en mente mis padres habían muerto y no volví a hacerlo, la deje en el olvido, apenas hace como dos meses volví a escribir esa frase, cuando me vi en el momento más difícil de mi vida, y hace poco comence a escribir todo lo poco que llevo de ella, para mí es un orgullo y cuando me siento tan mal, siempre repito esto, acordandome de cosas que me inspiraron a seguir escribiendola-

\- ¿puedes cantarme este pedazo? – Korra se empezó a reir.

\- estaba en eso de hecho- Asami se ruborizo y tomo la silla de su escritorio para sentarse enfrente de ella.

-prometo estar en silencio- dijo Asami sonriendo, Korra tomo su guitarra sonriendo volvió a ponerse en su posición anterior y respiro profundo para luego cerrar los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-que profesional- dijo Asami en un tono ronco, provocando que Korra volviera a reírse.

-"claro estaré en silencio"- dijo Korra imitando a su novia, Asami se tapó sus labios y la morena volvió a soplar, de repente volvió a tocar desde el inicio, abrió los ojos posesionando su vista en la guitarra y sus manos, Asami tenia ambas manos en sus mejillas mirando seriamente a Korra mientras tocaba con tanta sutileza, movía su cabeza al ritmo de la tonada tranquila y llena de sentimiento.

 _ **Y renunciaría por siempre a tocarte**_

 ** _Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo_**

Asami sonrió sin interrumpir.

 ** _Tu eres lo más cerca del cielo que yo podría estar_**

 ** _Y no quiero irme a casa ahora_**

Asami suspiro al escuchar la cálida voz de Korra y como sus manos tocaban tan delicadamente la guitarra, el tono de la canción era triste y también podía notarse un ritmo romántico.

 ** _Y todo lo que puedo saborear, en este momento_**

Korra abría sus ojos y le sonreía a Asami.

 ** _Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida_**

Asami sonreía con emoción al escuchar a Korra decirle eso mientras le cantaba, la morena cerro sus ojos apartando su mirada.

 ** _Porque tarde o temprano esto acabará_**

Asami suspiraba sintiendo esa parte como Korra, la morena volvía la mirada a ella pero con los ojos cerrados.

 _ **Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche**_

Asami bajaba su mirada un poco triste.

 ** _¡Y no quiero que el mundo me vea!_**

Korra cantaba con sentimiento subiendo un poco su voz, Asami volvía a sonreírle.

 ** _¡Por que no creo que ellos comprendan!_**

Korra abrió sus ojos mirándola con amor, Asami suspiro sin soltar su mirada.

 ** _¡Cuando todo esta hecho para ser roto!_**

Ambas se miraban intensamente, Korra lamia sus labios y respiraba profundamente.

 ** _¡Solo quiero que sepas quien soy!_**

Korra no paro siguió tocando la misma tonada, mientras seguía viendo a su novia, ambas se miraban con intensidad y amor, no hacia falta hablar, con escuchar y envolverse en la letra era suficiente, Korra siguió tocando y con la mirada le dijo que tomara la libreta, Asami la tomo junto al lápiz y le aviso en que momento debía escribir, Korra siguió tocando sin detenerse.

 ** _Y no puedes luchar contra las lágrimas que vienen_**

Asami comenzó a escribir debajo de la letra de Korra.

 ** _O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras_**

Asami miro a Korra y ambas rieron.

 ** _Cuando todo se siente cómo en las películas_**

Asami la miro, suspirando mientras Korra agarraba aire para elevar su voz con sentimiento.

 ** _¡Si, tú sangras sólo para saber si estás vivo!_**

Esa parte se veía en Korra que dolía, el tono de voz de Korra subió, no era molesto de hecho despertaba sentimientos y volvió a escribir.

 ** _¡Y no quiero que el mundo me vea!_**

Asami escribía, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Korra que estaban cerrados.

 ** _¡porque no creo que ellos comprendan!_**

Asami suspiro pensando en su padre, la prensa, todo el mundo cuando supieran que Asami Sato estaba con ella.

 ** _¡Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto!_**

Asami volvió a mirar a su novia.

 ** _¡Solo quiero que sepas quien soy!_**

Korra comenzó a tocar ahora con mas fuerza la tonada, moviendo su cuerpo y su cabeza al ritmo, dando fuertes toques en la guitarra, Asami sonrió al ver tan entregada a Korra, pero termino cuando Korra se empezó a reir acostándose en la cama.

-jaja lo siento, creo que dramatice- Asami suspiro recostando su espalda a la silla.

\- a mi me pareció hermoso, fue como si descargaras tus sentimientos en ello- Korra se volvió a incorporar dejando la guitarra en la cama y mirando a la pelinegra.

-así es, pero creo que me excedí, si no paraba seguramente me pararía a tocar con más entusiasmo- Asami suspiro y tomo su mano para besarla.

-me encanto y me hubiera fascinado ver eso-Korra tomo su mejilla y la acaricio con dulzura.

-gracias- Asami sonrió disfrutando de su caricia.

-¿gracias por que?- dijo Asami sonriendo, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo Korra la tomo de la cadera y la subió sobre ella, Asami apenas dio un ligero grito al movimiento rápido de su novia, Asami se estaba riendo y paso sus manos a su cuello.

-por que me inspiraste a escribir más sobre mi canción favorita- Asami frunció el ceño.

\- solo fueron dos líneas Korra- la morena negó con la cabeza.

-la frase yo la invente con Opal, cuando nos vimos en esa situación, pero todo lo que escribí y lo que te eh cantado, empece a escribirla cuando entre en la mansión y me enamore de ti desde que te vi por primera vez Asami- la pelinegra comenzó a respirar fuerte y Korra se paro con ella en brazos para sentarla en el escritorio, Asami no se soltó de su cuello y Korra ahora la veía con amor y una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- dijo Asami con la respiración agitada.

-que Te Amo- la pelinegra sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

\- se que Aang, fue el primero en decirte que te amaba y que te daba todo y te engaño lastimándote y dejando que no creyeras en esas palabras, pero yo Asami no quiero que le temas a mi amor, porque tal vez no tenga dinero, tal vez sea seca y fría algunas veces, pero desde que te conocí me negué a creer que pudiera existir el amor a primera vista hasta que te conocí, mi canción la empece a hacer por ti, cada vez que te veía, sentía cada cosa que me hiciste y te hice a ti, lo escuchaste sabes que todo concuerda con lo que hemos vivido y aun no la termino, porque considero que nos falta más por vivir, pero hoy aquí, es un inicio para estar juntas, para decirte que te amo con locura y que no quiero irme a casa ahora, no quiero extrañarte esta noche, solo quiero que sepas quien soy Asami y quiero que tú seas mi mundo que está hecho para ser roto, quiero, quiero que te entregues a mí, no en cuerpo, si no- Asami sollozaba muy cerca de sus labios.

-si no en el alma, se mía Asami, en alma, se mi vida- Asami soltó su suspiro y sonrió besando sus labios.

-Te amo Korra- la morena sonrió con los ojos humedecidos, la voz de Asami sonaba quebrada pero feliz.

\- ¿en verdad? – dijo Korra con una lagrima en sus mejillas, Asami la seco con sus pulgares y sonrió pegando su frente a la de ella.

-si mi amor, te amo Korra, no puedo callarme más esto, sé que es muy pronto, pero te amo y quiero que sepas quien soy- Korra sonrió y se unieron en un beso lento, sin prisas y con mucho sentimiento, las cosas ya estaban dichas y empezarían a funcionar de acuerdo al plan escrito, lo bueno de todo esto, es que "no había plan escrito", se dejarían llevar por el momento, el tiempo y su amor, por fin se habían dicho lo que sentían, por fin había triunfado en el amor, se avecinaba una batalla donde Korra y Asami debían enfrentar con la ayuda de sus seres queridos, pero siempre serian juntas, nunca más solas, nunca más sin su amor, esta vez más unidas que nunca, ambas iban a iniciar su vida con amor y equilibrio.

* * *

gracias y nos vemos pronto besos :*


	14. Chapter 13

¡Hola!

Eh vuelto de los muertos, en realidad no…

Pero bueno aquí estoy jaja obligando a mi novia a que siga con el siguiente capítulo de siempre y yo subiendo uno de los que ya tenía, sé que no tengo perdón de dios y del Korrasami por haberlos abandonado tanto, tantísimo tiempo pero es que no se imaginan cuanto nos ha pasado y claro que se los voy a decir, tal vez algunos no me crean y otros si, por que estuvieron en este proceso por Whats, también explicare porque de repente deje de escribir por Whats y sé que estarán enojados, pero bueno ahí les va

Cuando iba a subir el One – shot del juego "animen a la lisada", paso que mi novia o más bien dicho mi esposa si… llevamos juntas 4 años y 5 meses y estamos viviendo desde hac meses juntas, por lo tanto, para mí ya es mi esposa y ella me sugirió que deberíamos hacerlo oficial, de lo cual acepte e íbamos a tener un bebe, el asunto es que al parecer no puedo procrear y bueno nos deprimimos un poco, pero no solo termino ahí la situación, si no que…

Asaltaron a Korrandy como le dicen y le quitaron el auto con todo lo que traía ese día y la muy tonta no quiso darlo y termino golpeada, se quedó sin teléfono y nos quedamos sin auto y para el colmo, dios sé que no es creíble pero me dio dengue y con el pie un poco mejor pero aun incomodo contagie a Andy y ahora ambas estamos encerradas en casa contagiosas y tomando mucha agua, porque tenemos dengue y nos cuida su hermana con tapabocas y exageradamente tapada jajaja, sé que no es creíble todo lo que les eh dicho pero tengo dos personas que sé que pueden decirles que es verdad, lamento que haya tardado tanto y lamento decirles que por lo menos yo, tardare más, este domingo que viene debo viajar a san francisco con un asunto pendiente que debo arreglar, yo tratare de enviar a Andy mis capítulos y que los suba, pero no aseguro nada de que pueda enviarlos y no sé cuánto vaya a tardar, nunca me ha gustado hacer lo que muchos autores hacen, dejar sus historias a medias y que no les importe su gente, ustedes me importan, a mí y a Andy y por eso vamos a hacer lo posible, ella ya está mejor a pesar de todo y seguirá con siempre y luego les traerá otra historia, que espero lleguen amar tanto como aman Bodyguard y siempre, ahora que sabemos de los comics de Korrasami, jaja más que nunca debemos volar la imaginación, ¿no es asi?, gracias y espero por favor puedan perdonarnos y no puedo prometer, pero tratare de subir capítulos mínimo los viernes, un beso a todos y gracias, el Whats app amm bueno rompí mi teléfono por que hice una riña con Andy y se lo avente, sé que soy mala esposa jaja pero es que me desespera un poco, comprare nuevo teléfono y enviare a todos mensaje de que el teléfono sigue en pie, gracias y espero verlos pronto, comenzare con los reviews.

* * *

Reviews

Tc99: eh recibido tu mensaje por imbox y ahora tu review, si definitivamente eres mi hija y sabes cómo tu papi (korrandy) es muy, muy tonta que me hace enfurecer, asi que andamos igual con el teléfono espero verte pronto y que me envíes mensaje ehhhh te extraño y te extrañare más, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero te guste este que viene, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero lo poco que te pude contar saber cómo estuvo el asunto, sin mencionar las fotos que te envié de Andy y sus golpes, tonta ¿no?, pero bueno gracias por comentar las respuestas de las preguntas, hare más pero adelante, asi que mientras me despido, te mando un fuerte beso y te digo nuevamente que eres mi hijaaaaaaaaaa, jajaja aunque te me pongas rojita y te apenes, un beso hermosa.

YuriLover24: gracias por tu reviews :)

Zoe0890: gracias zoe, como siempre tan efusiva jaja espero verte pronto y me disculpes por mi ausencia, hubo muchas complicaciones y creo que habrá más, pero tratare de estar al día para que no creas que te abandono, gracias y una disculpa.

CRYP: siempre Hiroshi es un poco rudo con las cosas, pero también es un buen hombre solo está herido y no quiere perder a su familia, yo sé que te encanta y te pido una disculpa por la demora y la que seguirá viendo, sé que no son las palabras que te gustarían leer, pero debo concluir unos asuntos para poder seguir escribiendo feliz, espero puedas perdonarme y gracias por seguirme, tú y tus demás compañeros lectores son importantes para mí, un beso.

Liz: gracias Liz y bueno tarde te traigo la actualización, lamento la demora y espero no pierda tu interés por ella por esto, pero tuve un poco de problemas, gracias un beso y espero seguir viéndote.

HanelBlumaTanu: Hola querido amiga no tienes idea que tan importante eres ahora, gracias por preguntar por mi pie esta mejor, aunque ahora, ufff estamos enfermas y ambas jajaja, deberíamos alejarnos un rato ¿no lo crees?, lamento mucho haberte abandonado, cuando se lo mucho que te gusta este fic, créeme que no fue con intención de lastimarlos o algo, solo que hubo complicaciones y seguirá habiendo más si no hago algo al respecto, pero tratare de subir lo más rápido que puedo o más bien Andy lo hará, gracias por preguntar por Andy y si mejor, seguramente subirá capitulo este fin, o incluso cuando yo deba partir, será por un tiempo pero volveré gracias y espero seguirte viendo aquí, cuídate te mando un abrazo y un beso.

Karen: creo suponer quien eres, jajaa y eres un encanto, tu eres una de las pocas personas que saben lo que sucedió aquí, gracias por tu apoyo y que sigas hablando con Andy, eres hermosa niña y bueno espero no haberte decepcionado porque se lo muy importante que es para ti que escribamos estos dos fic, Andy me prometió seguir con el siempre y créeme lo hará sin ningún problema, cuídate y espero verte pronto mi amor, gracias por la espera y lamento no haber avisado con tiempo.

SilverEclair: hola cariño me parece que te ha gustado tu one- shot gracias, si tenía un poco de preocupación que no fuera lo que habías pedido, lamento que no te escriba ya, pero es que tuve muchas complicaciones, gracias por seguir aquí y por tu review, jaja si Hiroshi no es malo, solo es tonto y está dolido por la pérdida de la mujer que ama y jajaja cuando le enseñe a Andy tu review dijo que tal vez solo a ti te pasaría esa historia de Elsanna, para que le des tu punto de vista, ella dice que al final la leyó de nuevo y siente que tal vez metió mucho drama, pero sería lindo que una experta lectora como tú le dijeras si vale la pena o la borra, gracias y perdónanos por no subir capítulos, pero bueno la situación no es favorable en estos momentos, pero por lo menos yo tratare de subir capítulos y seguramente los que vienen te gustaran por favor espero no perderte y seguir contigo en los siguientes gracias te mando un abrazo y un beso.

Mile.79: sabes lo mucho que me importas y de toda la gente, sabes que eres tu quien sabe lo que paso…

No te pido que me perdones y tal vez sea una manera cobarde de decirte adiós por aquí, pero creo que lo que te dije por Whatsapp la última vez, fue solo una parte de lo que realmente quería expresarte, "claro que siento dolor", sentí que esa persona me habia traicionado, cuando me habia encariñado tanto con ella, tu sabias lo que tenía que hacer y seguiste su juego y me lastimaron ambas, al final estoy con ella y el domingo debo decirle adiós, pero ¿tu?, ¿Qué es lo que debo decirte?, al principio pensé que no merecías nada, que solo debía irme y pedirte que jamás volvieras a escribirme, pero mi corazón me dice que no es lo que realmente quiero, "quiero decirte lo mucho que te quiero" y que gracias por llegar a mi vida, porque me has hecho pensar bien que es lo que quiero con mi esposa y mi vida, que es tan corta, tan alegre y que el temor no es una opción para vivir sanamente, tu risa y tus chistes, tus consejos y tus palabras me hicieron pensar que nunca en mi vida habia tenido a alguien tan sincera que podría ser mi amiga como tú, y lo que quiero es que te quedes, debo irme y lo sabes pero cuando vuelva volveremos como antes si aun asi lo deseas, si quieres hacer lo que te pedí estará bien, si no lo haces igual lo estará y si quieres alejarte, eres libre de hacerlo cariño, pero quiero que sepas, que aquí tienes y siempre tendrás a tu Sami, a tu Asami Sato o más bien dicho, a tu pequeña sami, te oma mi linda psicóloga y gracias por estar conmigo.

KoAsLM005:gracias por seguir aquí y lamento que hasta ahorita este comentando eh tenido problemas muy graves tanto en mi salud como mi estado mental, sinceramente aún estoy pasando por cosas con mi esposa y aun me falta resolver otras, pero tratare de los viernes subir un capitulo y comentar lo mejor que pueda sus reviews y más si te es difícil ponerlos, quiero que sepas que para mí es importante que te tomes tu tiempo para esto, gracias por eso y lamento mi comportamiento espero verte pronto y no haberte perdido, un abrazo y un beso.

Agnesami: jajaja gracias por los halagos y bueno lamento por haber tardado tanto tiempo en poder subirlo, pero si lees el principio de mis notas sabrás la razón que tal vez no sean muy creíbles, pero espero seguir viéndote aquí y que no te me hayas ido porque creas que no volveré a subir por que no es asi, espero verte pronto y te guste la actualización.

Zhyo Jarjayez: no tienes idea cuanto me duele haberte hecho esperar, seguramente me entenderás y tal vez nos digas que debemos hacernos una limpia como mucha gente nos ha sugerido pero jajaja, espero no estés molesta, en ningún momento quisimos abandonarte, sabes que tú eres una pieza fundamental y Andy esta igual que yo por nuestra ausencia, aseguro subir capitulo este fin, pero yo te traigo hoy y si no tengo contratiempo el próximo viernes, perdona :( en verdad y espero verte pronto y que no te me hayas ido, porque romperías mi corazón más de lo que ya está roto me encanta tus review y lo sabes, y quisiera contestarte como siempre lo hago, pero sinceramente estoy triste y me siento defraudada de muchas formas, espero verte pronto y estar en contacto, cuídate, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso de Asami Sato y una disculpa de corazón.

FLDSMDFR: yo quiero a ayudar a Korra para que me ayude a mí a pedirte perdón por haberme ido tanto, tanto tiempo pero es que pasaron tantas cosas que sinceramente aun no puedo procesar por favor espero no te hayas ido porque romperías mi corazón más de lo que ya está roto, tanto que siento que todos los review que eh contestado han sido con dolor y tristeza incluso puedo notar mis palabras decaídas enserio… agradezco que te guste mi fic y que respondas mis preguntas, Italia claro que amo Italia, jajaja pero amo más Irlanda y no hay grupo de Whats, pero si alguien me pregunta cosas del fic SIP, si se comentan esas cosas, por si gustas agregarme, comprare mi teléfono este viernes asi que si asi lo deseas puedes hacerlo cariño, cuídate y discúlpame en verdad.

G4BI MIX: hola cariño mío, tu… dios no tienes idea la pena que tengo contigo de que casi no hemos hablado y que lo poco que lo hicimos estuviste en esa discusión de Andy y yo donde se salió de la casa y no la deje entrar Jejeje, es que me hace enfurecer horrible, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo hace…

Pero espero me perdones cuando te dije que me dio dengue es porque enserio me dio y ahora contagie a Andy y si hemos estado tomando mucha agua por el doctor y por ti que nos dijiste, pero siguen las fiebres altas en la noche, ¿alguna forma de que no nos den tan fuertes?, es que duele horrible y el dolor de cabeza es insoportable, te juro que todo el tiempo estoy enojada y molesta y Andy, ni se diga su garganta le duele incluso creo que ya se lastimo su garganta por que se lava la boca y le sale un poquito de sangre, dios estos días han sido horribles no tienes idea cuanto, espero puedas perdonarme y en verdad no me odies porque me dolería mucho, tratare de subir cap. los viernes y contestar a todo lo que me digan, el teléfono se rompió pero el domingo comprare otro y le comprare uno a Andy jeje, asi que espero y puedas perdonarme y verte pronto gracias por todo y bueno disfruta el capítulo.

Paopausini27: tú eres un ¡AMO! De persona, te adoro, te amo y te quiero enserio, tan preocupada, tan linda, tan gentil y yo una zángana pero es que el teléfono se descompuso por eso no puedo mandar notas o escribir bien, te prometo que el domingo comprare pero igual me voy a ausentar un poco, por favor no me odies gracias por tus mensajes de imbox y por el review y los Whatsapp que envías eres un amor y te adoro única sinceramente, seguramente no contestare completamente al review ya que me la eh pasado pidiendo perdona a cada uno de los lectores pero me es importante esto igual, seguiré con los capítulos no debes temer y claro que ¡no!, no habrá un Korvira en este fic, loquita jajajaja pobre sami quieres lastimarla o qué onda, jajaja asi que vez que si leí tu review jajaja en fin te mando un beso y abrazo y gracias por todo y lamento por no poder contestar tus reviews, pero el cel. esta jodidamente quebrado.

YOLO VI: igual perdóname, sé que te debo aun tu One- Shot y claro que lo haremos, estuve esperando el viernes como habías dicho tus descripciones pero nunca llegaron o seguramente mi teléfono ya estaba jodido y bueno perdóname, gracias por contestar tus preguntas y por escribir por Whatsapp, realmente me siento apenada contigo :c y sinceramente no sé cuánto tarde en subir el One- Shot pero quiero por favor tu descripción para hacerlo, seguiré con los capítulos por el tiempo y donde andaré serán por un tiempo los viernes asi que por fas sigue conmigo, perdóname y por favor no dejes de seguirme :c

Keitochimura:Hola vaya que bonita presentación, primero que nada bienvenido (a) al fic, aunque dios has de creer que soy mala y floja y no subo, no, no, no lo que pasa es que ahora si me pasaron cosas malas a mí y a mi chica o bueno mi esposa ahora jaja gracias por comentar tus preguntas y claro que con mi curiosidad buscare ese libro, las películas y las categorías jiji, te pido una disculpa esto jamás habia sucedido y créeme no sé cuándo volveré a estar fijo pero espero no muy tarde, espero seguirte teniendo de fan y que me sigas mandando review, gracias por estar aquí y una vez más te pido una disculpa por esto, tratare de subir los viernes ahora el capítulo, fue un placer conocer y se despide de ti la única e incomparable Asami Sato de carne y hueso ;) gracias.

Liz: creo que eres la misma, pero te pido una disculpa por que no puedo prometerte cuanto voy a tardar, espero no te impacientes y sigas conmigo, no estas obligada a quedarte, pero no puedo prometer ahora que subiré seguido, debo resolver unos asuntos y es importante, disculpa un beso y abrazo, gracias.

* * *

Eh terminado, sinceramente chicos, mis respuestas las sentí tan triste y tal vez algunos las puedan percibir igual, me siento tan mal con ustedes por irme asi y que ahora me tenga que despedir un rato, de los juegos, las preguntas y mis reviews u.u pero necesito hacer algo importante mi salud no anda bien y quiero realmente compartir algo con Andy y por eso hago esto, por favor espérenme, yo volveré y se quedaran con su antigua autora que ella no los va a dejar y que va a contarles de mí, me ha dicho que pueden agregarla al Whats y que quien desee preguntar por mi podrá hacerlo desde su teléfono 5520337824, lamento que las cosas sean asi y me pesa en el alma tener que dejarlos asi, tal vez sea un poco dramático pero a mi si me duele esto, me gusta bodyguard y me gusta verlos a ustedes aquí leyéndome, pero volveré pronto lo prometo c:, no me voy tan triste porque sé que muchos de ustedes me seguirán a donde vaya, gracias y por fis, jaja cuiden a Andy, "no sabe cocinar" jaja, adiós y los veo pronto

atte. Samanta Miranda Castillo de la Vega.

* * *

Los personajes son de Legend of Korra no me pertenecen solamente la narrativa.

FIC AU (Advertencia este capítulo contiene escenas M de violencia, agresión y sexuales léase bajo su propio riesgo, gracias)

* * *

Hipodromo...

Tres días habían pasado, mañana seria la presentación y el evento de Asami, Korra la llevaba al hipódromo desde las ocho de la mañana, mientras iba a trabajar con Kuvira en su nuevo empleo, donde les daba entrenamiento militar y táctico a los nuevos reclutas de la compañía central de Agencias Imperio Tierra, Kuvira se encontraba de más ánimos, Baatar había estado hiendo a quedarse a la casa de Korra, la morena y la pelinegra se reían, todas esas noches, escuchaban los gemidos de Kuvira, escandalosamente, incluso Opal se había comprado unos tapones para los oídos y de paso le compro a la pelinegra y a su hermana, ellas igual sucumbían a su amor, pero Asami era tan pudorosa que guardaba sus gemidos entre las almohadas o en la boca de Korra, no quería que Opal sufriera un trastorno por su culpa, Korra había estado muy bien con su nuevo empleo, los chicos que ingresaban eran buenos pero debían llevar un entrenamiento estricto y Korra se sentía como cuando estaba en Alaska entrenando a todo su pelotón, cuando debía irse a las cinco de la tarde al hipódromo por Asami, lo disfrutaba, al ver a su novia cabalgar con tanta gracia y sensualidad sobre su yegua blanca, no podía negar que no le excitaba ver como su hermoso y firme trasero rebotaba sobre el asiento del caballo, deseaba llegar todas esas noches a hacer la práctica, pero a pesar de las ganas, en el momento no se le ocurría pedirle eso a Asami, solo lo hacían con amor y con mucho cuidado, además de que el que la casa estuviera llena, no les permitía gozar como ellas quisieran, debía ser silenciosas y reservadas, ambas tenían una leona y un león, con demasiada necesidad de caza, una quería ser la cazadora y la otra la presa, que se dejara poseer por aquel león hambriento de su ser.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y Korra iba llegando, esta vez su novia no estaba entrenando, pero vio a Mako hablando con otra chica, se acercó para saludarlo.

-Hola Mako, dime ¿Dónde está Asami? – Mako le sonrió.

-tu novia fue a la caballeriza, fue a dejar a su yegua, vete todo derecho y en la primera es la casilla número 6, ahí debe estar- Korra le sonrió y siguió sus instrucciones, cuando llego observo donde estaba la casilla, no había nadie más, visualizo el numero lejos y camino hasta el, sonrió al escuchar la risa de Asami, llego y la miro que estaba cepillando el cuerpo de su yegua.

-deberías acariciarme así a mi- Asami giro su rostro asustada.

-me espantaste- dijo Asami sonriéndole.

\- perdón por tardar, es que hoy entraron mucha gente a la Agencia, Kuvira está contratando a demasiado personal para hacer más dinero- Asami suspiro y siguió cepillando, Korra miro todo su cuerpo, traía aun su ropa de montar, esa que hacía ver a la Ingeniera completamente sexy, Korra se mordió los labios, y poco a poco fue acercándose, esta vez Asami traía puesto un pantalón de equitación pero de color rojo, su trasero, redondo y firme se notaba más, traía sus botas negras largas y pegadas a su cuerpo y hoy traía una camisa de color negra de manga larga con el cuello en forma Mao y un chaleco rojo, Korra estaba encendida con esa vestimenta de su novia, su mente la estaba traicionando al imaginarse a ella y a su novia en esa caballeriza a un lado de la yegua teniendo relaciones, quería tomar el cabello largo de su hermosa novia que estaba amarrado en su típica cola de caballo que le podía ver perfectamente su fleco que se dejaba, era hermosa.

-Korra, ¿acaso me estás viendo el trasero? – Korra sintió su cuerpo arder y su cara caerse de vergüenza al verse atrapada por su novia, quien volteó sonriéndole.

-amm, bueno yo- Asami se empezó a reir y dejo el cepillo en una mesita que tenía enfrente, se giró y se fue de una manera sensual hasta Korra.

-me excita el pensar que quieras hacerme el amor en esta caballeriza- Korra tenía los ojos tan abiertos sorprendida y excitada.

-ah eh, ¿enserio? - Asami se empezó a reir y paso sus manos por el cuello de Korra para chupar su labio.

\- lo digo muy enserio- no pudo más y paso sus manos por la cadera y las fuera resbalando hasta su hermoso y firme trasero donde lo apretó apegándola a ella, provocando que Asami se alzara de puntitas y sonriera gimiendo.

\- ¿quieres que lo hagamos? - dijo Korra jadeando en su boca, Asami ya estaba restregándose sobre Korra.

\- ¿aquí mi amor? - dijo Asami de manera juguetona.

\- ¿supongo no?- Asami volvió a reir y bajo sus manos hasta tocar por encima de los pantalones del uniforme de Korra su bulto, que empezaba a ponerse duro y que ella empezó acariciar despacio, provocando que Korra soltara leves gemidos.

-hace mucho tiempo que no me das, sexo duro y apasionado- le dijo pasando su lengua por todo el contorno de sus labios hasta su barbilla, donde la mordió fuerte, provocando un gemido de Korra.

-hmmm, ¿quieres que tengamos sexo duro? - dijo Korra volviendo a masajear su trasero y apretándola contra ella, abriendo un poco las piernas e inclinándose hacia atrás para que Asami sintiera más el bulto en su monte, provocando que Asami se arqueara queriendo más fricción.

-yo quiero montarte- Korra jadeo atrapando sus labios en un desenfrenado y ardiente beso, desde hace días quería que Asami la montara, no hubo más que callar, debía preguntar, mientras lo hacía desabrochaba el chaleco de Asami lentamente.

-me montaras…como lo haces en tu corcel- Korra la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeando en sus labios sin dejarla de besar, el chaleco cayo en el heno, Asami, posicionó sus manos en sus hombros acariciándolos y bajando lentamente, para quitarle su pechera de su uniforme, mientras sonreía mordiendo los labios de Korra.

\- ¿quieres que te monte así?- Korra se sentía tan excitada con esas palabras en Asami, su voz ronca y lenta la excitaba.

\- quiero que me brinques encima, quiero que te metas todo mi miembro y menees tu cuerpo como lo haces encima de Yue, quiero ver rebotar tus firmes senos y tu sudor correr por todo tu cuerpo, quiero ver tus gestos, que abras la boca y que exhales tu aliento caliente, quiero que me digas que te gusta y quiero verte moverte de adelante hacia atrás, una y otra vez encima de mí- los gemidos de Asami se hicieron presentes y el labio de Korra estaba atrapado en los dientes de la pelinegra, en un movimiento rápido, Korra tomo las nalgas de la pelinegra y la cargo llevándosela a fuera de donde estaba el corcel, metiéndose en una vacía y limpia, rápidamente Korra cayó sobre la paja, se quitó su guerrera, quedándose en una camisa blanca, que estaba a punto de quitar pero Asami se lo impidió, en un movimiento rápido Asami estaba encima de ella, se mordía los labios mientras meneaba su cadera sobre Korra, ya podía sentir el miembro de esta duro y apretarse contra sus pantalones tácticos que Korra traía, sus respiraciones se hicieron pesadas y sus movimientos eran más desvergonzados, Asami se tocaba su cuerpo mientras seguía meneándose rápido sobre Korra, la morena se mordía con fuerza sus labios, su miembro dolía con tanta fuerza, quería ya liberarlo.

-Oh Asami, por favor libérame- Asami sonreía y poco a poco iba desabrochando su camisa negra, dejándola completamente abierta y enseñando su sostén rojo que apretaba sus firmes y grandes senos, Korra quería tocarla, pero Asami tomo sus manos y las puso en su cadera.

-no seas impaciente- dijo Asami de una manera tan sensual, saco del pantalón una pequeña daga, Korra la miro con un poco de miedo, pero Asami le sonrió se paró y tomo parte de su pantalón para hacer un pequeño agujero en el medio de este, dejo la daga en la paja y en un movimiento rápido lo rompió de abajo, Korra se sentía más dura al ver como Asami había roto con facilidad sus pantalones, dejando ver la tanda tan delgada roja de la Ingeniera, dios Korra quería tocarla, volvió a sentarse sobre Korra y se posicionó sobre sus piernas, sus manos bajaron de la playera blanca de Korra hasta tocar delicadamente sus abdominales por encima de la camisa, Asami quería chuparlos, morderlos, pero tenían poco tiempo antes de que pasaran los encargados a vigilar los caballos, rápidamente bajo sus manos hasta el cierre, Asami miro a Korra sonriéndole pícaramente.

-me gustaría chupar y besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo mi amor, pero no hay tiempo- dijo Asami sacando de su bóxer y su pantalón su miembro, que estaba duro y roja la carne, no había necesidad de desabrochar su pantalón, así sería más fácil de que si escucharan a alguien venir solo meter y listo.

-tus pantalones- dijo Korra en un hilo de voz, Asami sonrió.

-luego compro otros, así si alguien viene, rápido fingimos que nada paso- paso sus manos en la parte de su espalda desabrochando su sostén, dejando caer sus senos firmes y pezones erectos a la vista de Korra, la morena gimió y Asami sonrió, masajeando y juntando sus senos.

\- ¿te gusta?- dijo Asami.

\- no tienes idea cuanto- dijo Korra poniendo sus manos en su vientre y apretándola, Asami estiro su cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose los labios.

\- te voy a montar Korra- la morena gimió frunciendo el ceño al sentir como Asami tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a mover la mano.

-te voy a dar clases de equitación- Korra sonrió pícaramente, Asami dejo sus senos y se arrodillo un poco para tomar su braga y hacerla a un lado, tomo el miembro de Korra y lo posicionó en su entrada, se meneo un poco sobre él, sería la segunda vez que lo harían sin condón, no había sucedido nada la otra vez, así que no le importaba quería volver a sentir la esencia de Korra dentro de ella, Asami sintió su cavidad humedecerse entre más se meneaba sobre su cabeza y de un movimiento rápido se hundió.

-hmm…Korra- dijo la Ingeniera mientras se hundía sobre ella completamente, Korra gimió al sentir la cavidad húmeda y caliente de su novia, Asami tenía su espalda arqueada, ambas se quedaron quietas, disfrutaban el momento, cuando por fin pudo Asami puso sus manos en la playera de Korra la alzo hasta toparse con el sujetador de la morena y levanto el sostén para dejar libre los senos de la ojiazul, la morena se mordía sus labios, miro a su novia quien le sonreía.

-¿estas lista?- Korra asintió sin poder hablar, Asami comenzó a menearse, subiendo y bajando sobre Korra, sintiendo como el miembro de esta salía y entraba sobre ella.

-el objetivo del trote mi amor es evitar que mi culo golpee con la silla lastimando mi columna, así que te daré los puntos básicos para luego realizarlos, primero será lento y después pasaremos al avanzado- Korra quería reírse, pero al sentir como los muslos de Asami apretaron su cadera gimió.

-ahh…que haces- dijo tratando de respirar.

\- el trote se hace haciendo fricción con mis muslos mi amor, estoy apretando tus caderas para levantarme- Asami siguió meneándose mientras hacía de nuevo ese apretón, Korra apretaba los puños.

\- ahora utilizare tus cuadros para que te guíe conmigo para indicarte cuando debes seguirme el ritmo- Asami puso ambas manos en sus abdominales apretando hundiéndose en él, haciendo que Korra jadeara fuerte.

-que…sigue- Asami siguió sonriendo, comenzó a trotar hacia adelante y hacia atrás de manera simultánea, y luego hacia abajo y hacia atrás, Korra gimió con fuerza al sentir como su miembro salía y entrada en la cavidad de Asami, la misma pelinegra comenzó a gemir tratando de hablar.

-A medida que me elevo, mi pelvis debe ir hacia adelante – se movía hacia adelante- y oh…hacia arriba- salía completamente de Korra- deslizándome hacia el espacio que se encuentra entre mis manos sin ninguna interrupción- se empujaba hacia enfrente, presionando con sus manos la pelvis de Korra arrancando un gemido de la morena- hmmm, mi espalda debe estar recta- arqueaba su espalda y sus pezones se paraban- con el pecho en alto y los hombros hacia atrás- sus pechos se veían tan alzados y sus hombros apetitosos repitiendo el mismo proceso- ahhh…A medida que bajo- comenzó a meter de nuevo el miembro- me sentare suavemente en la silla hmmm…solo durante el tiempo suficiente, ahhh…porque ahhh…porque nuevamente haré el proceso anterior- no se lo metió todo solo la mitad volvió a subir repitiendo todo, Korra estaba gimiendo sintiendo tan delicioso, era algo nuevo- todo el movimiento de trote levantado debe orientarse hacia arriba y, cuando mi trasero toque la silla- Asami volví a bajar casi volviéndose a sentar- ahhh…debo hacerlo de manera muy suave- se sentó rozando su trasero hacia adelante con el pene dentro –nhhh…para inmediatamente levantarme de nuevo- y volvía a moverse como anteriormente.

-oh…me da celos, pensar que le haces eso ahh- Asami se empezó a reir mordiéndose el labio.

-lo hago, pero no tan sensual como lo hago contigo- siguió repitiendo el proceso un par de veces arrancando largos suspiros y gemidos de Korra, cuando ya se acostumbraron al movimiento y Korra igual, comenzó el verdadero trabajo de ambas.

-listo mi amor, haz aprendido bien, ahora volveré hacer todo eso, pero en modo avanzado- Korra la miro.

\- ¿modo avanzado? – dijo jadeante, Asami se mordió los labios.

\- lo haré rápido y duro- Korra sintió como su pene se jalaba, hacia arriba y luego hacia el frente para luego volver aplastarse y volver a repetir el proceso una y otra vez, dios Asami estaba trotando encima de ella, las manos de la pelinegra estaban en sus abdominales, cada vez que bajaba presionaba su vientre, provocándole calambres deliciosos, Korra no aguanto y puso ambas manos en los senos de Asami que rebotaban sin cesar, ante los movimientos de la pelinegra.

-oh… ¡Asami! - dijo Korra cerrando los ojos, al sentir las cabalgatas de su novia.

\- dios Korra…contigo aprenderé más- se mordía los labios y sentía su cuerpo arder, el calor era insoportable, su ropa le estorbaba, el movimiento de las manos de Korra sobre sus senos la volvían loca, que rico era montarla.

-ah…mi amor…hnnm ¡que rico! …me encanta montarte- los gemidos de Asami eran agudos, mientras pasaba su lengua en sus labios, Korra tenía una imagen tan deliciosa sobre ella, bajo las manos a las caderas de esta y ahora la ayudo a moverse más rápido, Asami brincaba con más fuerza sobre Korra, tenía os ojos cerrados apretados y hacia muecas de placer.

-Korra…hmmm…bebe…oh dios mío…Korra mas fuerte- Korra sonrió, ella quería moverse, pero la que se movía con fuerza era ella, la pelinegra era quien tenía el control de la situación, ella solo era el caballo de esa jinete tan deliciosa, sentía celos de Yue, seguramente esa yegua cachonda disfrutaba los trotes que Asami le daba, sus senos, sus pezones, estaban rosaditos y erectos, la piel nívea de Asami estaba roja y podía ver como su vientre se llenaba y se vaciaba rápidamente y simultánea con su miembro, rojo, duro y a punto de explotar.

-Asami…más duro…más rápido…oh Asami…móntame más- las caderas de Asami se movían erráticamente, el sudor en su cuerpo brillaba con la luz de la caballeriza, sentía su orgasmo llegar, el constante golpeteo de su vagina y sus nalgas sobre Korra y la fricción de su ropa, era deliciosa, sus senos rebotaban con fuerza y aunque sus pezones no habían sido tocados, sentía que hasta el aire los ponía sensibles, Asami hacia muecas apretando sus ojos mientras estiraba su cuello y su cabeza hacia atrás, Korra tenía la cabeza metida en la paja, apretando con fuerza las caderas de Asami, no había nadie ahí, podían gritar con fuerza, solo escuchaban el ruido de los caballos.

-Korra…oh dios mío…me…ya casi…estoy por terminar- no podía hablar bien, Korra se sentó y apretó sus cuerpos, beso su cuello, mientras apretaba el trasero de Asami y la ayudaba a bajarse y subirse rápido, movimientos rápidos y bruscos hacían, Korra la miro jadeando.

-yo…yo también, vamos…córrete, quiero…sentir tu…caliente- no termino porque mordió el cuello de la pelinegra, Asami grito y comenzó a brincar más fuerte, se escuchaba el golpeteo de sus cuerpos y Asami la abrazo con fuerza.

-ahhh…Korra….dios…mi amor… ¡ahhh!- grito con fuerza al sentir como su orgasmo golpeo al bajar fuertemente sobre Korra, la morena se movió un poco más fuerte, unas embestidas fuertes contra ella y de repente fueron más lentas pero profundas hasta que exploto dentro de Asami, haciendo de nuevo gritar a Asami y ella, toda su esencia se adentró en la pelinegra, la ojiverde sentía su cuerpo temblar y su cabeza marearle, su grito fue fuerte y profundo el semen de Korra, dentro de ella, la hacía sentir tan frágil y le gustaba esa sensación dentro de ella, cayó sobre Korra, mientras la morena seguía respirando con dificultad y abrazando con fuerza a la pelinegra, pasaron unos minutos y ambas se calmaron un poco, Asami pudo mirar a Korra y estaba ruborizada, se había visto tan pervertida, Korra estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿enserio hicimos esto? - dijo Asami sonriéndole.

\- dios eres la mejor novia, me encanto- Korra la beso apasionadamente.

\- dios, nos hemos tardado aquí y seguramente Mako estará preocupado, debemos irnos- Korra le sonrió.

-yo no estoy preocupado, solo estoy algo excitado por pensar que quiero ser yo quien este en tu lugar Asami- Korra y Asami voltearon rojas al ver al chico ahí.

\- ¡MAKO! - ambas gritaron y el chico sonrió.

-no me digan nada, las indecentes son ustedes, yo solo llegue cuando ambas llegaron a su orgasmo-

* * *

En la casa de Korra…

-Opal- la ojiverde volteaba a ver a Kuvira quien la estaba observando desde hace rato.

-dígame Gran Unificadora- Kuvira sonrió, se paró del sofá y fue donde estaba Opal, en el comedor, al parecer estaba haciendo tarea ya que en toda la mesa estaban sus cuadernos y su mochila.

\- ¿por qué si tienen un estudio, haces la tarea aquí? - Opal frunció el ceño pensando.

-bueno…es que no me gusta estar sola- dijo ruborizada.

-¿te gusta mi compañía?- dijo Kuvira sentándose en el comedor.

-bueno no la conozco pero, me agrada su silencio y además esta Naga- Kuvira bajaba la mirada con la perra que la miraba con la cola moviéndola de un lado a otro.

\- por un minuto creí que a alguien le agradaba- decia Kuvira parándose con mala cara, Opal se reía.

\- usted me agrada, pero a veces tiene un temperamento que asusta- Kuvira llegaba de nuevo al sofá y tomaba su copa de vino para tomarle.

-gracias Opal, tú también me agradas, tu estudio y tus ojos, son hermosos- Opal se ruborizaba.

\- dime Opal ¿te gusta mi hermano? - dijo Kuvira mirando de reojo con su copa a centímetros de su rostro.

\- ¡cómo! - dijo sorprendida Opal.

\- Bolin…no te gusta mi hermano- Opal sintió su cara arder y la delato su enrojecer, Kuvira se empezó a reir.

\- al parecer si, te doy un consejo, no te atrevas a creerle nada, él no es bueno, él se parece a mi padre y la verdad es que no me gustaría que te hiciera daño, eres una niña maravillosa y el no merece nada bueno en su vida- Opal sentía su pecho subir y bajar, si Kuvira Sato lo decia era porque era cierto, pero Opal creía que el joven Bolin podía cambiar, aunque solo se conozcan de dos veces.

-se equivoca Gran Unificadora, Bolin es bueno, tanto como lo es usted y Asami, los tres son idénticos, los tres son duros y fríos, los tres son brillantes y genios y también, son nobles y hermosos, por dentro y fuera, me siento halagada de conocer a personas tan maravillosas como ustedes – dijo Opal sonriendo, Kuvira no la miro solo se quedó perdida en sus palabras y con la mirada triste.

-eh terminado mi tarea Gran Unificadora, si no necesita algo, estaré en el patio de atrás con Naga jugando, gracias por esta hermosa conversación- Opal guardo sus cosas y cuando iba a subirse a dejar su mochila Kuvira hablo.

-Kuvira, pequeña Opal, solo Kuvira- y tomo de su copa, Opal sonrió y siguió su camino sin decir nada, Kuvira se quedó pensando en lo que la pequeña Opal dijo, tenía razón ellos no habían sido malos, porque habían tenido una madre maravillosa que les habían arrebatado de una manera fea, pero ahora desde que Opal y Korra llegaron a sus vidas, por lo menos con ella y Asami habían cambiado las cosas, su hermano seguía cegado en el dolor y por dinero, no creo que sería capaz a acostumbrarse a una vida así, como ella y Asami estaban tomando.

* * *

La mansión Sato…

\- ¿estás seguro? - dijo Bolin enojado furioso.

\- si hijo, tus hermanas se fueron con esa asquerosa mujer, Amón tenía razón, siempre tuvo razón no sé por qué deje que esto pasara, le ha lavado el cerebro a tus hermanas, Kuvira tomó sus Agencias y Asami sus hoteles, los acaban de quitar de la fortuna Sato, no me duele, yo tengo más dinero que ellas y puedo hundirlas, pero son mis hijas Bolin, son nuestra familia, debes ir por ellas, sabes donde vive esa tal Jones- Bolin miraba a su padre y sintió temor, pero no podía ver tampoco como su familia se rompía y menos por una guardaespaldas de mierda que había llegado solo arruinar sus vidas.

\- sí, pero yo iré personalmente con Amón, quiero que golpeen a Korra, vamos a darle un escarmiento padre, así Kuvira y Asami verán que no estamos jugando y que deben volver, somos su familia, esta es su familia no ella- Hiroshi abrazo a su hijo.

\- aunque vuelvan tus hermanas, no tocaran la herencia, Asami no será la presidenta de Industrias Futuro, tu…serás el nuevo presidente- Bolin abría los ojos.

-no padre, yo sigo en el negocio de mamá, tengo muchas tiendas de las cuales ocuparme, ya búscate otro heredero o no te salgas pero yo estoy bien así, solo iré por mis hermanas y las obligare a venir- el joven salía furioso apretando sus puños, no podía creer que sus hermanas se hayan ido con esa mujer, su padre y Bolin era su familia no Korra, ¿Qué diría su madre?, ella estaría llorando desconsolada, tal parece que Asami no entendió con lo que le paso con Aang, Korra solo quería jugar con ella, y Bolin iba a evitar de nuevo que su hermana, cayera en la oscuridad, no iba a dejar que Korra interfiriera con ellos y se ayudaría de Iroh y Azula, ellos seguramente lo ayudarían con tal de ver a Asami lejos de Korra.

* * *

En la casa de Jones…

-Kuvi- la ojiverde poco a poco abrió sus ojos y visualizo los ojos verdes esmeralda de su hermana, Kuvira se tallo sus ojos y se paró del sofá, se había quedado dormida, tras tomarse tres botellas de vino dulce.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - dijo un poco ebria, Asami suspiro y la ayudo a parar, pero Kuvira era más pesada que Asami.

-auch…estás pesada, creo que me esperare a que venga Korra- cuando Asami iba a irse de ahí, está la tomo del brazo y la jalo con fuerza haciendo que Asami cayera sobre ella.

-¡Kuvira!- dijo Asami molesta y siendo estrujada por su hermana.

-ayy Asami, quédate quieta quiero sentir tu calor- y la abrazaba echando sus piernas y aprisionándole con maestría, las piernas y pies de Kuvira parecían tentáculos, Asami suspiro, Korra había ido a la cocina a dejar las botellas y lavar la copa, cuando llego se quedó sorprendida al ver la escena de Asami, la pelinegra alzó las cejas y frunció el ceño.

-lo siento- Korra se empezó a reir y se acercó a ella para depositarle un beso en la frente, pero antes de que reaccionara, Kuvira soltó un manotazo en el rostro de Korra haciendo que la morena cayera al suelo.

-¡ohuu no Kuvira!- dijo Asami asustada y gritándole, pero la pelinegra la abrazo con más fuerza, Korra se paró y su mejilla estaba rozada.

-oh mi amor, lo siento- dijo Asami tratando de zafarse.

-no amor déjalo, iré a dormir con Opal, jaja ¿no quieren mejor dormir en una cama?- Asami gemía de dolor al sentir los brazos fuertemente posicionados en su cuerpo, Korra se rio y alejo la mesa de centro y coloco el otro sillón enfrente de ellas, así si Kuvira decidía empujar a Asami, no caería al suelo, Korra bajo rápidamente cobijas y dos almohadas, se las dio a Asami y las tapo, la pelinegra le susurro un te amo y Korra igual, apago las luces y subió a su recamara a cambiarse, después cerro su puerta y camino por las escaleras observando la sala desde arriba, Korra suspiro sonriendo al ver a Asami con su cuerpo puesto bien y con los brazos de su hermana en su cadera sin aprisionarla, y Asami tomando una de sus manos por su cuello, ambas dormidas, esas dos mujeres se amaban y sentía una lástima tremenda por Bolin, aquel chico era el que más estaba afectado, se metió al cuarto de Opal y entro a la cama, extendiéndose boca abajo, Opal se quejó y golpeó la cabeza de Korra con su almohada para después subir medio cuerpo en Korra y quedarse dormida. Korra sonrió y cerro sus ojos sin más.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde…

Pero hoy no iban a dormir plácidamente, Bolin se encontraba a fuera de la casa de Jones con Amón y 5 hombres más.

\- ¿estás seguro que es aquí Bolin? - dijo Amón mirando al joven.

-sí, oigan no deben saber que somos nosotros, así que pónganse las máscaras- todos sacaban sus máscaras y se las ponían.

-recuerden que solo es golpear a Korra un momento y llevarnos a Asami y Kuvira dormidas, utilicen el cloroformo para dormirlas, otra cosa, tengan cuidado con su pastor inglés, es enorme ese perro y es agresivo- Amón asentía.

En ese momento rápidamente se subían por las rejas, rápidamente se saltaron sin ningún problema, pero Naga olió desde el otro patio, la perra comenzó a ladrar fuerte y a gruñir corriendo con velocidad, los cinco hombres vieron venir al perro, Amón apunto con su arma y disparo, la perra grito en un aullido de dolor sonoro, seco y doloroso.

\- ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES! - Amón miro a Bolin.

-es un dardo tranquilizador, le dolió el impacto, por que provoca el dolor este dardo, tranquilo no lo mate- Korra había escuchado el lastimero aullido de su perro, su hermana igual, rápidamente Korra fue a su cuarto y en el closet bajo una tabla de madera para revelar sus armas y unas otras cosas.

-¿Asami?- dijo Opal en susurro, la ingeniera despertó mirando a la escalera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo dormida.

-ven de inmediato, despierta a Kuvira- pero en ese momento las puertas de cristal se rompían y entraban personas de negro tapadas de pies a cabeza, Asami gritaba y Opal igual, Korra escuchaba y tomaba una escopeta que tenía ahí, le puso una linterna y salió, Kuvira intento golpearlos pero estos la tomaron con fuerza de los brazos, Asami trato igual de hacerlo con lo que sabía defenderse y noqueo al que había tomado a Kuvira, la pelinegra mayor tomo a su hermana y corrieron por las escaleras, pero uno de los asaltantes tomo del pie a Kuvira y estas cayeron.

\- ¡KORRA! - gritó Asami con desesperación.

-están muertos…- Korra salió volando la puerta de una patada y alumbrando con la escopeta y ¡BOM!, disparo contra el rostro de este sujeto destrozando su cráneo, cargo rápido y mordiéndose el labio se deslizó por las escaleras para dispararle a otro que le dio en el pecho ¡BOM!, este cayó sobre las ventanas destruyéndolas, rápidamente Kuvira y Asami se pararon para irse con Opal, Korra cargo su arma e iba a dispararle a otro cuándo.

-¡KORRA!- la morena volteó pero equivocadamente no era con Asami, era del otro lado, sintió un golpe en su espalda, que la hizo tirar la escopeta, pero de inmediato reacciono y se quitó para golpear al sujeto y forcejear con él, en pie había tres hombres más y los tres se abalanzaron sobre Korra, golpeándola por todos lados, Kuvira no iba a dejar que lastimaran a Korra, se metió a la habitación suya y saco su beretta prieto de 9mms, la cargo y comenzó a disparar, donde a uno le dio en el brazo y este grito con fuerza, quería darle a los otros pero tenían a Korra sostenida de todo su cuerpo un mal disparo y podría darle a Korra, pero la morena hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dándole a uno este casi se cae y se sostuvo de una pared y Kuvira le disparo en la pierna, este grito y se quitó de la vista de Kuvira.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!- dijo un hombre, Korra creyó reconocer la voz pero antes de que reaccionara uno de ellos la había golpeado y la tiro en el suelo, tomaron a los heridos salieron rápidamente y los otros dos tomaron al que había muerto en la ventana, mientras el otro disparaba sin darle nada certeramente, Korra no iba a dejar que escaparan y rápidamente fue tras ellos, cayendo sobre el que disparaba al jardín, comenzó a golpearlo, quería quitarle la máscara, pero este era muy fuerte, Asami y Kuvira salían deprisa a ver a Korra.

-¡VÁMONOS!- volvió a gritar el otro hombre que ya había sacado los cuerpos y solo faltaba el que peleaba con Korra, se acercó y golpeó a Korra haciendo que esta cayera hacia atrás, Kuvira siguió disparando pero no les daba y las balas se habían acabado, Asami se acercó a Korra, ayudándola a parar, se puso enfrente de ella, en ese momento el mismo que se golpeaba con Korra apunto con su arma.

-¡NO!- grito su compañero intentando detenerlo, pero este disparo, Asami volteó, pero Korra abrió los ojos y aventó a Asami al suelo.

"¡BOOM!"

Bolin se quedó inmóvil, jalo a su compañero con fuerza escuchando sus propios gritos en eco, mientras corrían de la casa de Jones.

Kuvira estaba atrás observando todo, sus ojos se pusieron en alarma.

-¡NOO KORRA!- atrapo a la pequeña morena entre sus manos impidiendo que fuera con su hermana, Asami giro su rostro para ver a Korra aun parada y exhalando aire, sus manos estaban en su cavidad abdominal, tapando una mancha de sangre que poco a poco se hacía, grande.

\- ¿Korra? - la morena volteó y cayó al suelo.

-ahh…- dijo Korra apretando su ceño, exhalando rápidamente, soltando suspiros y jadeos, Asami rápidamente se posicionó sobre ella.

-no, no, no, ¡no por favor!, Korra, mírame por favor, mi amor por favor no me hagas esto- la voz de Asami era quebrada y en llanto, estaba desesperada sus manos temblaban, y Korra ya había cerrado los ojos y estaba sudando del rostro.

-Nhhh Asami…Shhh, no pasa nada- dijo en un hilo de voz, Kuvira se acercó a ella y de golpe rompió la playera de Korra, para rebelar el agujero con sangre.

\- oh…no por favor mi amor, no me dejes yo…yo te necesito- Opal estaba parada sin decir nada, solo veía a su hermana ahí.

-estiy…nhh…estoy bien…ya lo veras- dijo Korra sonriéndole a Asami.

-K…KO…KORRA ESCUCHAME…OYE MIRAME, DIME TE DUELE MUCHO- dijo Kuvira tratando de tocar la zona del abdomen, Korra solo asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de respirar.

-ok EL DOLOR ES BUENO, DIME KORRA LA BALA, LA SIENTES DENTRO, HEY, HEY ,¡HEY NO TE DUERMAS!- le daba una pequeña bofetada y Asami golpeaba a Kuvira.

-¡NO LE PEGUES!- Kuvira tomaba a su hermana con ambas manos.

-¡ESTOY PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO ASAMI, LARGATE, HABLALE A LIN, DILE LO QUE PASO, KORRA ESTA BIEN!- la empujaba, Korra la miraba sonriendo.

-cor…corre- Kuvira tapaba su boca.

-shh…no hables Korra, no fue grave, si llegamos al doctor te sacaran la bala, necesito que me sigas diciendo cuanto dolor sientes-

Asami rápidamente se limpiaba el rostro y se paraba jalando a Opal quien estaba en shock, rápidamente tomo el celular de Korra y marco a Lin.

El teléfono sonó una, luego otra, Asami miraba desde lejos a su novia, no podía dejar de llorar al ver a su hermana con su novia ahí sangrando.

-enana son las 3 de la mañana pero que- no termino Lin.

\- ¡LIN KORRA SE ESTA MURIENDO! - dijo Asami llorando sin parar.

\- ¡ASAMI, QUE PASO DIME! - la pelinegra se tiró al suelo sin dejar de llorar y contener sus lágrimas.

\- ¡ALGUIEN… ¡ALGUIEN VINO A SECUESTRO… KORRA DETENERLOS, ¡PERO LE DISPARARON Y ESTA SANGRANDO, LIN KORRA! - Asami no podía contenerse, casi no se le podía entender.

\- ¡ASAMI PASAME A KUVIRA O ALGUIEN QUE PUEDE HABLAR POR FAVOR! - Asami se acercó a Kuvira y le dio el teléfono.

-¡ASAMI NO ME SIRVE QUE ESTES LLORANDO, TEN PRESIONA AQUÍ CON AMBAS MANOS, NO DEJES DE PRESIONAR O SANGRARA Y ENTONCES MORIRA, PRESIONA CON FUERZA!- Kuvira le puso ambas manos en aquel disparo, donde salía sangre a brotes, pero sorprendente paro el sangrado cuando Asami presiono sin problema, Korra miraba a Asami sonriéndole, la morena en pocos minutos se encontraba pálida, muy pálida y sudorosa.

-todo va estar bien…ya…ya lo veras…mi amor…por favor…no…no me dejes…yo te amo- dijo Asami llorando y tratando de contenerlo.

\- ¡OK TENEMOS QUE IRNOS, NOS IREMOS EN TU AUTO! - dijo Kuvira tomando a Korra en sus brazos, la morena grito al sentir como la alzaba, Asami se paró y vio su cuerpo lleno de la sangre de Korra.

-¡A DONDE VAMOS!- Kuvira abrió las rejas rápidamente y abrió el garaje, tomando las llaves del auto de Asami, subió a Opal y arranco, Asami se había quedado donde Kuvira dejo a Korra para abrir las rejas, rápidamente Kuvira la volvió a cargar y la puso atrás abriendo el capote para meterla más fácil.

-¡OPAL TOMA SU CABEZA!- la pequeña Opal estaba en shock pero tomo la cabeza de Korra.

-¡DONDE TE LA LLEVAS!- Kuvira le dio una bofetada a su hermana.

-¡VAMOS A UN MALDITO HOSPITAL! ¡SI NO LA LLEVO AHORA, MORIRA ASAMI, QUIERES QUE TU NOVIA MUERA! HUH, POR FAVOR SUBE Y SIGUE PRESIONANDO SU HERIDA, SI SE DESANGRA EN EL CAMINO CUANDO LLEGUEMOS, ELLA YA NO TENDRA VIDA- Kuvira se subía al auto y lo sacaba de ahí, rápidamente Asami tras despertar de su shock, cerro las rejas y se subió detrás, presionando la herida de Korra, la morena gimió al sentir la presión.

-perdona…pero si no lo hago tu puedes- Asami no termino seguía llorando, Korra cerro sus ojos.

-¡NO PERMITAS QUE CIERRE LOS OJOS!- grito Kuvira.

-¡MI AMOR!, por favor no los cierres, oye cántame, por favor, necesito escucharte Korra…por favor mi amor- el llanto de Asami era incontrolable temblaba y Korra sonrió débilmente, tocando sus mejillas llenado el rostro de Asami con su sangre.

Yo te extrañaré, tenlo por seguro

Asami se quedó en silencio escuchando la voz de Korra que apenas podía exhalar y su dificultad para hablar.

fueron tantos bellos, y malos momentos

Casi eran en un susurro, más el ajetreo y los movimientos que Kuvira hacía.

que vivimos juntas

Opal comenzaba a llorar con dolor, Asami escuchaba atenta.

los detalles, las pequeñas cosas o que parecía no importante

Asami presionaba fuertemente la herida de Korra.

son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte, Mmhmm... Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo para darte un abrazo

Asami no entendía la canción, era como si se estuviera despidiendo.

y nunca soltarte más comprendo que llegó tu tiempo qué Dios te ha llamado para estar a su lado

-Opal- dijo Asami en un hilo de voz y asustada.

así él lo quiso, pero yo nunca pensé

-Que doliera tanto- dijo Opal y Asami la miro asustada, Opal la miro y sonrió, acariciando la cara de Korra, la morena se quedó callada.

-no, no, no, ¡KORRA NO! - grito Asami, pero en ese momento ya habían llegado al doctor, Kuvira cargo a Korra y se metió empujando la puerta sin importarle nada, la gente la miro y Kuvira entro llorando y roja.

¡NECESITO UN DOCTOR AHORAAAAAA! - doctores y enfermeras vieron y rápidamente tomaron a Korra y la metieron en una camilla llevándola por el pasillo, Asami, Opal y Kuvira iban tras ellos, los doctores decían la situación de Korra, le pusieron máscara de oxígeno y terminaron de romper su camisa, cuando llegaron a la puerta del quirófano una enfermera detuvo a Asami que volvió a desvanecerse ahí.

-lo siento, pero no puede pasar- se lo dijo tajante y empujándola, Kuvira tomo a su hermana en sus brazos y se la llevo junto con Opal, aunque no fuera su hermana también la abrazo y ambas se aprisionaron de Kuvira, mientras ella lloraba en silencio a la espera de saber, que dirían de Korra.

* * *

En la mansión Sato…

\- ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HICIERAN ESO! - dijo Hiroshi asustado.

\- ¡CASI MATAS A TU HERMANA!- dijo Hiroshi mirando a su hijo herido.

-no fui yo padre, ¡AMON ESTA ENFERMO!, le dije que armas no- Bolin miraba a Amón, este se limpiaba los golpes que Korra le había hecho.

\- si no hubiera llevado esa arma, tu estarías muerto, tu hermana te disparo y murieron dos de mis hombres- Hiroshi miro a los otros dos.

-no debí dejar que hicieras esto, le dispararon a esa chica y mis hijas, dios bendito, espero no se hayan dado cuenta que fueron ustedes y lárguense, quiero estar solo, no puedo hablarles, no puedo estar con ellas, yo no quería que mataran a nadie, me basto con la muerte de tu madre, lárgate niño estúpido- dijo Hiroshi llorando y sentándose en su escritorio, Bolin salió cojeando de su pierna y se encontró en el pasillo a Iroh.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? - dijo el joven molesto, Bolin lo empujo.

-esto no te incumbe pendejo, si hubieras mantenido tu verga dentro de Asami, ella no estaría en esta situación ahora- Iroh le dio una patada en su pierna haciéndolo gritar.

\- espero que no le hayas hecho nada, el que se haya ido con Jones no te da el derecho de hacerla sufrir, tú y tu padre ya bastante han hecho mal, yo no quiero que vuelva a hacer la chica de hace 4 años- y se iba de ahí Iroh molesto, Bolin se sentía mal, él no quería que esto pasara, nunca pretendió querer hacerle daño a Korra o a su hermana, solo quería que volvieran a casa.

* * *

En el Hospital…

Lin, estaba ahí con toda su familia, Baatar a pesar de estar peleado con su madre, ambos acordaron no pelear en ese momento, el joven estaba apoyando a su novia y a la pequeña Opal, Lin estaba preocupada, Tenzin estaba rezando porque Korra saliera bien y los demás solo estaban con los ojos abiertos, eran las 6:30 a.m. y aun Korra no había pasado la puerta de esa sala, ningún doctor, ninguna enfermera, ni buenas, ni malas noticias, no habían salido y Asami tuvieron que darle un tranquilizante inyectado por que la pelinegra hace dos horas se volvió a poner histérica al no saber de Korra en una hora, la pelinegra estaba en una camilla afuera de ese pasillo, por orden de Kuvira, ya que no quiso separarse de ella por la situación de hace rato, Baatar trajo seguridad para el hospital, veinte hombres estaban distribuidos tanto a fuera como a dentro y dos dentro del quirófano, por si alguien intentaba lastimar a Korra, ellos no podían salir o entrar, por orden del doctor, así que estaban sin saber que pasaba con Korra.

La pelinegra iba a dormir un rato, hasta que el tranquilizante dejara de ser efecto, era mejor así, a que se diera cuenta que Korra seguía dentro en el quirófano.

Tres horas habían pasado desde lo que sucedió y Kuvira solo veía a Opal que estaba triste y sus lágrimas caían una tras otra sobre las piernas de Lin, su hermana hace dos horas se había puesto mal, tanto que no tuvieron de otra que tranquilizarla, ni siquiera sabían de Naga, seguramente la perrita estaría muerta en el jardín, otro dolor para la pequeña Opal y Korra, tenía tanto miedo, ella reconoció la voz de uno de esos hombres, no querían hacer suposiciones, pero podía jurar por su madre, que la voz de ese chico era de su hermano Bolin, una lagrima se escapó de su rostro y Baatar la limpio.

-tranquila cariño ya verás que todo saldrá bien- Kuvira tomo la mano de Baatar y la beso.

-no quiero que le suceda nada, odiaría ver de nuevo a Asami morir lento, sé que esta vez no tendría como salvarla- decía Kuvira soltando lágrimas y mordiéndose los labios en furia.

-cariño, no lo van a permitir los doctores, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- Kuvira se recargaba en su hombro mientras seguía llorando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Suyin, pero esta mirada no era de enojo, era como de tristeza o ¿arrepentimiento?, sacudió su cabeza, Suyin Beifong era una mujer necia y terca, eso nunca podrían reflejarse en su rostro.

\- ¡vine tan pronto como pude! - dijo Mako llegando desesperado y viendo todos ahí.

\- Kuvira, ¿Qué sucedió? - dijo el joven asustando viendo a su amiga en la camilla profundamente dormida.

\- Mako…- dijo Kuvira parándose para abrazarlo y llorar un poco, había sido la primera muestra de afecto que ambos tenían, Mako la abrazo con fuerza.

-yo…yo…no quiero…yo no…no podré…Mako- ahora si Kuvira se había quebrado y no se le entendía lo que decía.

-Shhh…Kuvi tranquila, aquí estoy, no pasara nada, yo sé que Korra es fuerte y demonios yo sé que no dejara sola a Asami, ustedes sabían que esto pudiera pasar, y corrieron el riesgo, por favor no te derrumbes cuando más te necesita, tranquila Kuvira, no le pasara nada- Kuvira abrazo a Mako, ese chico era amigo de la familia desde que tenían 7 años, el conoció a su madre y ellos conocieron a sus padres en corea, hasta que él se vino siguiendo a Asami, ha sido el mejor amigo de Asami por más de 19 años, él era parte de la familia.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde…

Asami ya se había parado y gracias a Mako ella se tranquilizó, estaba sin comer, sin tomar nada en realidad nadie quería comer ni tomar nada, solo querían saber de Korra que habían pasado ya cinco horas y no sabían nada de su estado.

-ya no puedo más, iré a ver dónde está mi hija- dijo Lin parándose pero en ese momento el médico y la enfermera que tomaron a Korra de inmediato salieron.

-¡DOCTOR!- grito Lin, todos se pararon y Asami también apretando su pecho y sosteniéndose de Mako.

-ustedes son familiares de Korra Jones- todos asintieron.

\- bueno, recibió el impacto en el colon transverso, en medio de la cavidad abdominal, afortunadamente se salvó, pero si la hubieran traído minutos después, ella hubiera muerto entrando en la puerta, su herida es muy grave y le dolerá bastante al comer, al ir al baño y a muchas cosas más, pero se salvara sin ningún problema, ahorita está sedaba fuertemente por que el dolor es insoportable, la bala no atravesó el colon, se atoro, fantásticamente solo hizo un pequeño agujero al inicio, eso fue lo que la salvo, esa mujer tiene fuerte cuerpo y el que este joven también la ayudo mucho, me gustaría que se quedara una semana en revisión y después ver si puede irse a casa a reposar, no se preocupen ella está bien, hoy dormirá, sugiero que escojan a alguien para que se quede con ella, dos personas nada más, es que son muchos- Lin suspiro.

-yo me quedo- dijo Opal.

-yo soy su novia, yo quiero estar con ella- dijo Asami.

-bien, entonces Asami se quedará y Opal cuando regrese de la escuela, en las mañanas me quedare yo, trabajare desde mi computadora aquí, no podemos dejar el hospital solo y debemos tener guardias Kuvira, en la casa y aquí- la pelinegra asentía.

-bueno, entonces en una hora podrán entrar a la sala privada que le daremos, permiso- decía el doctor, Asami abrazaba a Opal con fuerza.

-nuestra Korra está bien Asami- la pelinegra sonreía llorando sin soltarse.

-si Opal, ella está con nosotros…

* * *

Una hora después…

Asami estaba en una silla en la habitación de Korra, tenía la mano de la morena tomada delicadamente, su competencia comenzaría en 5 horas y ella no se presentaría, no tenía la cabeza, ni la motivación para ir, no le importaba perder, quería estar con su amor, de repente.

-Asa…- la pelinegra abrió sus ojos y miro a Korra respirar un poco acelerado.

-Korra, has despertado- dijo sonriendo.

-Asa…mi- sus lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

\- oh por dios donde esta Lin, estas despierta, mi amor estas bien, bebe estas aquí conmigo- la ojiazul abrió sus ojos poco a poco y visualizo la mirada hermosa de su novia.

-hola mi amor- la morena la miro seria y con su mano débilmente la dirigió a su cara.

-ho…la- dijo Korra tratando de sonreír.

-hola bebe- dijo de nuevo Asami sintiendo su mano.

-com…- Asami se preocupó, Korra quería decir algo- com…pe-

\- mi amor no te entiendo, no hables, te hará daño- dijo Asami besando su mano y acariciando su cabello.

-com..pe…ti..cion- dijo Korra mirando a Asami seria, la pelinegra no le entiendo.

-no te entiendo mi amor- Korra suspiro.

-com…peti…cion- entonces Asami abrió sus ojos y beso su frente sonriendo.

-descuida, no me interesa, tu eres más importante- Korra la miro y Asami la estaba acariciando del rostro, en un movimiento lento Korra quito su rostro para el otro lado ignorando a Asami, la pelinegra sintió su corazón oprimirse.

-¿Korra?- la morena respiraba con dificultad.

-com…peti…cion- volvió a decir, sin mirarla, entonces Asami sabía que Korra no le haría caso, si no iba a su competición, suspiro y en ese momento llego Lin, quien se balanceo sobre Korra al ver sus ojos abiertos.

-hola enana, estas bien, gracias a dios y Raava- Asami suspiro.

-Lin, háblale a alguien más, debo irme- Lin la miro extrañada y Korra sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué? - Asami la miro.

-porque Korra no me hablara si no voy a mi competición de equitación- Lin miro a Korra quien sonrió débilmente y Lin negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-eres terca enana, corre Asami, ve…da lo mejor de ti y recuerda que ahora más que nunca, debes ganar- Asami se iba donde Lin y la abrazo, luego se agacho para besar delicadamente los labios de Korra y la morena sonrió.

-te…a…nmo- dijo apenas audible, Asami sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios.

-yo también te amo mi amor- se paró y fue a la puerta.

-ganare por Korra- y se fue de ahí.

-esa niña es especial Korra, tú y ella nacieron para estar juntas- dijo Lin sonriéndole a Korra, quien cerraba los ojos sonriendo.

* * *

El hipódromo...

-pensé que no vendrías- dijo Mako viendo a su amiga con su traje de presentación.

-ese era mi propósito, quería quedarme con Korra, pero ella no quiso hablarme, lo único que me dijo fue competición y fue la única forma que me dejo darle un beso de despedida y supongo que de suerte- dijo Asami arreglándose su chaqueta Pikeur negra, Mako la miro y sonrió.

-te vez hermosa, al final te decidiste cambiar el blazer por la chaqueta, eso me gusta y el pantalón rojo, dios se te ve tan bien- Asami sonrió.

-me gustaría que estuviera aquí Korra, sé que estuvimos practicando desde hace más de seis meses, pero con Korra en el hospital, siento que no voy a lograr esto, debería irme y- Mako la tomo.

-mírame Asami, lo vas a lograr, están participando 59 jinetes y amazonas, entre esas amazonas, tú debes quedar dentro de 29, no importa si lo haces bien o mal hoy, solo tienes que quedarte en algún lugar de esos 29 ¿ok?, ya nos preocuparemos porque quedes en aquellos 14- Asami suspiraba pesadamente.

\- tengo miedo – dijo la pelinegra mordiéndose su labio.

\- no temas, si no mal recuerdas van a pasar la transmisión, le hablare a Kuvira para que prenda la televisión de Korra y te vea desde su cama- Asami sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron.

\- ¿lo dices enserio?- dijo con la voz quebrada.

\- si… te prometo que ella te vera- Asami suspiro y lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente.

\- amazona Sato, debemos terminar su vestimenta, no se ha puesto su body protect, ni lo demás por favor venga- otra mujer tomaba del brazo a Asami y la jalaba, Asami se iba llorando y viendo a Mako quien le sonreía con amor, cuando por fin desapareció Mako tomo su teléfono y le marco a Kuvira.

\- que pasa Mako-

\- iras con Korra ¿cierto?-

\- no, quiero estar con mi hermana-

\- entonces pásame el teléfono del hospital, Asami va a participar y le prometí que Korra la vería en la televisión-

\- está bien, deja le llamo a Lin y que la enciendan, supongo que todos querrán ver a Asami, tenía pensado traerlos, pero bueno ya les llamo y les dijo, gracias-

\- gracias a ti cariño- y colgaba.

\- muy bien, vamos a preparar a Yue-

* * *

Con Asami...

\- Las principales prendas de vestir que utilizara para su competición amazona Sato son las siguientes- Asami miraba atenta a esa mujer, quien le enseñaba su ropa.

\- tus pantalones de montar rojos, Mako ordeno que se le cambiaran ya que los otros estaban rotos y no me gustaría saber cómo se le rompió de esa parte- Asami trago saliva.

\- sugeriría que fuera poniéndose la ropa, usted ya iba a montar sin protección amazona- Asami suspiro y comenzó a vestirse.

-Camisa Pikeur con manga corta blanca, talla 5 y su Body protector, este le ayudará a absorber los impactos que pudiera tener incluyendo los roces que se dará a la hora de los saltos con la silla y los movimientos- Asami se ponía la camisa y el chaleco blanco.

\- es muy ligero- dijo Asami.

\- se supone que debe ser ligero y resistente, amazona sugiero que no esté nerviosa es como si nunca hubiera estado en un concurso, le meterá los nervios a su caballo- Asami suspiraba.

\- de último momento le cambiaron su chaqueta por el Frack Pikeur, amazona, en usted se verá muy hermoso, tenga- Asami se lo ponía, se abrochaba el Frack y el cuello de su camisa.

\- sus botas y sus polainas- las polainas se colocan sobre las botas para incrementar la adherencia y permitir fijar mejor las piernas de Asami. Generalmente cuentan con cierre mediante cremallera y tira auto adherente en la parte superior para evitar que se caigan.

\- tenga sus guantes y sus espuelas, bien traeré a la peinadora, su peinado es caracol o-

\- es cola francesa- dijo Asami mirando a la mujer un poco nerviosa.

-muy bien, un consejo, respire tres veces cuando este ahí no tenga miedo y tiemble las manos, o el caballo pensara que usted está jugando- Asami asintió y la señora se salió, se puso sus guantes y las espuelas, tomo su fuete y se miró en el espejo, tenía miedo, sus ojos mostraban las lágrimas que querían salir, nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa en una competición, pero el tener presente a Korra todo el tiempo se le complicaba las cosas, llegaron los peinadores y maquilladoras, rápidamente le pusieron su tono carmín en sus labios, rubor, delineador en sus ojos verdes y su cola francesa, estaba lista y debía ir por Yue, no tenía idea cuanto había pasado pero quería que terminara hoy.

* * *

Hospital…

-entonces se podrá ver a Asami por la televisión- dijo Jinora emocionada.

\- sí, eso fue lo que me dijo Kuvira cuando vino, quiere que despierte a Korra para que pueda verla, lo haré en cuanto empiece- dijo Lin.

\- ¿y todo esto amor, donde esta Opal? - Lin sonrió.

\- se fue con Kuvira, quería desearle buena suerte- Kya sonreía.

\- ¿Qué dijo el doctor de Korra?- dijo Suyin.

\- está estable ahora, pero la herida fue suerte, no perforo su colon y pasara mínimo 20 días en cama, si queremos que cierre perfectamente bien- Suyin miraba a Lin preocupada.

\- no te noto contenta por eso- Lin la miraba.

\- tengo miedo que en este mes, intenten matar a Kuvira o a Asami, Korra no está bien y a ella no le importara estar herida, tratara de salvarla no por ser su prioridad, sino-

\- por ser el amor de su vida- dijo Suyin.

\- si- dijo Lin suspirando.

\- Kuvira tendrá vigilada la casa, pero yo considero que lo mejor sería que volvieran a Oakland, haya podremos protegerlas y nadie sabe dónde están, pero no sé si Kuvira acepte- todos miraban a Korra quien estaba dormida tranquilamente.

* * *

En el Hipódromo…

-¡ASAMI!- la pelinegra volteaba y sonreía asombrada al ver a Opal corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Opal!- se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿está bien Korra? - dijo alarmada.

\- tranquila, ella está estable, solo que le dije a Kuvira que quería venir a verte, quiero apoyarte, mi hermana te vera por televisión, Asami te ves hermosa, sé que Korra amaría verte así- Asami sonrió ruborizada.

-no me recuerdes, que yo extraño verla- sus ojos se humedecieron y Opal rápidamente seco sus lágrimas con cuidado.

\- hey, no, no llores, que has quedado hermosa, Korra está bien, está fuera de peligro y te estará viendo, no creo que quieras que te vea llorando- Asami se secaba las pocas lagrimas que corrían.

\- yo no quería estar aquí, quería quedarme con ella- Opal negó con la cabeza.

\- ella no te hubiera perdonado, que faltaras o yo menos, ya eres parte de nuestra familia y juntas resolvemos las cosas, recuerda Asami cuando todo parece estar roto- Asami se le quedo viendo sonriendo, suspiro y se animó un poco más.

\- solo quiero que sepan quién soy- Opal sonrió y beso su mejilla y la abrazo una vez más, Kuvira llego sonriendo con Baatar.

\- ¿estás lista hermanita? - Asami se lanzó sobre ella y beso su mejilla.

\- más que nunca, Kuvi- la pelinegra mayor sonrío y la abrazo con fuerza.

\- oye, hazlo bien eh, que si no, provocaras que Korra le sangre la herida si la cagas- Asami se empezó a reir.

\- mucha suerte Asami- dijo Baatar, Asami le extendió el brazo y le apretó la mano.

\- gracias Baatar-

" _Atención concursantes de la Hípica Copa Oxer, tomen sus lugares y prepárense para el evento, que se está transmitiendo en vivo"_

-creo que ya te están hablando- dijo Kuvira viendo a su hermana con una sonrisa, Asami suspiro y volvió a darle un beso y a Opal.

\- las veo en una hora, vayan a sus lugares Vip, debo ir por mi casco y Yue- y salía corriendo.

\- oye ese saco me gusta- dijo Baatar.

\- es un Frack Pakeur- Baatar se asombró.

\- ay ¡demonios!- ambos miraron a Opal.

\- que pasa Op- dijo Kuvira.

\- se me olvido tomarle la foto a Asami, para Korra- dijo triste y Kuvira se rio tomando su mano.

\- vente, más al rato se la tomaras- y se fueron a sus lugares.

* * *

Hospital….

" _Este programa es presentado por Iberia"_

-¡YA EMPEZO!- grito Wei y Lin le pego en la cabeza.

\- ¡cállate!, despertaras a Korra- dijo Lin.

\- se supone, que se le debe despertar Lin- dijo Suyin.

\- sí, pero no a gritos como este idiota, pf haber- y se dirigió a la morena, que estaba durmiendo, la movió un poco.

\- enana, despierta Asami sufrió un accidente- Todos abrieron los ojos ante las palabras de Lin.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Korra abriendo un ojo un poco alarmada.

\- que ya va a participar Asami- la morena respiro profundamente y abrió ambos ojos, para mirar a toda su familia, sonrió.

\- hola- y todos empezaron a atacarla con hola y risas.

\- ¡OIGAN!, YA CALLENSE LA DESPERTE PARA QUE VIERA A SU CHICA- Korra quería reírse, pero estaba muy débil, miro hacia la pantalla y reconoció el evento.

\- ya empezó…- dijo y Lin la miro.

\- si, en unos minutos supongo que la presentaran, no sé cómo sea esto- Korra tosió un poco y gimió de dolor.

-augh…se supone….que es…por…nombres…alfabeto- dijo respirando con dificultad.

\- entonces Asami, debe ir primero, bueno y los otros que empiecen con A- dijo Suyin, Korra asintió despacio.

" _Que tal, muy buenos días, gracias por acompañarnos a una temporada más a nuestra cita con el mundo de la hípica, empezamos temporada, iniciamos curso y lo hacemos desde este centro de ecuestre real del Mar"_

" _Así es Joaquín, recientemente inaugurado por la familia Sato, que nos hizo el gran honor de darnos un club por primera vez en California centro y claro que hoy veremos a la pequeña heredera de los Sato, si no mal me equivoco"_

-vaya, así que Asami puso el club- dijo Lin viendo a Korra quien sonreía.

" _muy cierto mi querido Federico, hoy nos tocara vivir la emoción por el trofeo Iberia, que este va en glosado con el gran premio de España y también incluido al premio Global champions tools después de esta prueba, que está compuesta por 59 competidores que iremos descartando durante estos tres días, los mejores de California y de otros países para competir por el premio antes mencionado en Madrid que se iniciaría dentro de seis meses, no es así Carlos"_

" _Hola Joaquín, muy buenos días y si, con el nivel de ecuestres que tenemos, será una prueba muy interesante porque el nivel de gente que marca los tableros se podría decir que son los mejores incluyendo la hija del Ingeniero Sato, un hombre multimillonario y famoso del mundo, quien hizo posible que este concurso se llevara a cabo por primera vez en California y pues esperemos que cada uno de estos jinetes y amazonas den lo mejor de sus entretenimientos a toda la gente que ha venido y se agotaron las entradas y la gente que lo puede ver en la comodidad de su casa"_

-hospital…- dijo Korra y todos empezaron a reírse con ella.

" _sí que lo es Carlos, bueno cuéntanos como se hará la prueba de hoy"_

" _bueno, es una prueba donde todo ira a cronometro y donde se medirá los saltos que los jinetes y las amazonas que realizarán, que Joaquín puede sonar muy fácil pero en realidad es difícil porque contamos con varios obstáculos muy difíciles nivel avanzado, además de que se contara más el tiempo que ellos tarden en cruzar la prueba, al final el que ganara será el que menos tiempo hizo y que al menos haya cometido 4 puntos menos de alguna falta, aunque esperamos que lo hagan impecables, que hagan el tiempo record de Madrid de 57 segundos y 0 puntos Joaquín, en esta prueba lo que se espera es un máximo de 8 y 70 segundos, mínimo para quedarse para la prueba de mañana"_

" _vaya es un gran reto y pues esperemos que todos los jinetes y amazonas, tengan las suficientes agallas para ser parte de uno de los 29 competidores que pasara para la prueba de mañana, tengo entendido que mañana será otro tipo de obstáculos no es así Federico"_

" _así es mi querido Joaquín, mañana serán más complicados y en menos tiempo, todo por ganar la copa Iberia, también tengo entendido que el Ingeniero millonario Hiroshi Sato, dará a aquel que gane la copa 2 millones de dólares para la financiación de su ida a Madrid quien competirá para la Champions tools, los premios ahora son jugosos"_

" _yo estoy muy intrigado por la hija de Hiroshi, jajaja, consideraría que dijeran que fue comprado el torneo si ella gana ¿no lo creen?"_

-¡pero que hijos de puta!- dijo Lin enojada, Korra sonrió.

\- era lógico que dijeran eso Lin, si Hiroshi puso esto, todos iban a decir eso, pobre Asami- dijo Suyin.

-ella…ganara- dijo Korra tras toser un poco.

" _no digas eso Federico, dudo mucho que hagan eso, la señorita Asami Sato ha demostrado ser una de las mejores jóvenes de la hípica en las anteriores temporadas, yo estuve ahí cuando quedo en segundo lugar cuando "inicio su curso en el año de 2009, todavía la señora Yasuko Sato que en paz descanse fue al evento apoyar a su hija que en esa temporada, ella quedo en tercer lugar de ecuestre y segundo lugar en la prueba de 100 metros, yo eh visto su progreso y se ha convertido en una de las mejores hermosas y bellas profesionales amazonas del mundo, entre ella se encuentra Edwina Top Alexander,_ _Sergio Álvarez Moya, que ellos también están aquí compitiendo, entre otras, para mí no sería una sorpresa si la señorita Asami Sato, ganara esta prueba, el año pasado quedo en segundo lugar y hubiera quedado primero de no haber sido por su error de haber acercado tanto al caballo a la pared, pero veamos que tal ha entrenado y considero que dejemos de hablar y vayamos a la temporada Hípica 2013"_

-bueno ese tipo la defendió- dijo Lin.

* * *

Hipódromo…

Asami estaba en la carpa donde estaba sentada mirando el suelo y esperando a que la llamaran.

-¿Asami?- la pelinegra levanta el rostro y veía a Mako acercarse a ella.

\- oye ya deberías estar en Yue, solo son tres concursantes y luego sigues tu- Asami suspiraba pesadamente.

\- está aquí ella- Mako suspiro.

-tranquila, ella no es nadie y lo sabes- Asami lo miraba seria.

\- no solo es ella, entre esas concursantes esta-

\- vaya, vaya, vaya- Asami cerro sus ojos.

-Azula…vaya ya se me hacía que este día no sería hermoso, con razón no ha salido el sol- decia Mako mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- jajaja, hola puñetero de mierda, ¿sigues siendo su coach?, vaya es que acaso no entiendes que ella no tiene nada bueno, corrección tiene algo bueno que me robo y que con gusto voy a quitarle- Mako alzo la ceja.

\- ¿el triunfo?, no dudo mucho que eso Asami te haya quitado, tu siempre has sido una fracasada y si no te importa, mi amazona sexy y triunfante debe alistarse para salir en un momento- Mako la paraba y cuando iban a salir.

\- el triunfo nunca ha sido de ella, siempre quedando en segundo lugar, se siente grande cuando quedo en primero hace tres años, pero en todos ha quedado en segundo- Asami se empezó a reir.

\- tu nunca has podido avanzar del cuarto o no corrección ahora estas en tercero- Mako sonrió.

-eso es cierto mi querida Asami- dijo Mako y Azula se enojó más.

\- bueno, pero tú siempre estarás en segundo, incluyendo cuando Korra me follo primero que a ti, Ops, creo que ahí, si quede en primero y su semen está dentro de mí y mi boca, hmmm, dudo mucho que contigo lo haya hecho - eso basto, Asami se volteó soltándose de Mako y agarrándola del cabello jalándoselo con fuerza.

-¡ASAMI!- grito Mako, ambas cayeron al suelo y se soltaron uno que otro golpe, el cabello se había hecho trizas, entraron las magistrales y las separaron.

-¡QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!- dijo la magistral mayor.

-¡LA AMAZONA ASAMI SATO, SE ME LANZO ENCIMA!, CIERTO CHICAS- dos amazonas más asintieron asustadas.

\- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, AZULA ME ATACO PRIMERO! - la magistral miro a Mako.

\- créame magistral, yo soy el coach de la amazona Sato y esta mujer vino a molestarla, usted sabe que Sato nunca hace este tipo de cosas- la magistral se calmó y miro a Azula.

\- si no quieres que anuncie que no competirás, será mejor que te largues de aquí amazona azula- la pelinegra rugió y salió de ahí con las otras dos.

\- llamare de inmediato para que vengan a peinarla y a limpiar su ropa o la van a descalificar por sucia- y salió de ahí, Asami temblaba de sus manos, había ardido por lo que Azula le dijo, esa maldita, sabía que mentía, Korra nunca se quitaría el condón y solo con ella apenas lo estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste esto Asami? - dijo Mako triste, Asami suspiro.

\- esa maldita se cogió a Korra- Mako se quedó pálido, en ese momento llegaron las peinadoras y rápidamente la peinaron y la arreglaron.

\- lo lamento amazona Sato, pero ahora debemos hacerle el caracol, o se verá su cabello maltratado en la competición- Asami no quería atarse, sin más asintió y dejo que la sacudieran rápidamente.

\- Por favor Asami, concéntrate en esto, recuerda 29 lugares, uno es tuyo- y la pelinegra lo veía, Mako salía a prisa de ahí.

* * *

Hospital…

-esa chica tiene buen trasero- dijo Lin, Korra miraba la televisión, ya quería ver a su novia concursar.

" _bueno con Alexandra Top Edwina, quedamos con una marca de 4 – 67 segundos, lastima que tiro ese doble en esta prueba combinada, los obstáculos están situados por todo el grangil y en la parte de donde giraba para subir a un simple, lo hizo bien pero al subir al doble, si tal vez su caballo hubiera saltado mas preciso y a tiempo, tal vez no lo tiraría, eso hizo su penalización de 4 puntos, pero hizo un buen tiempo de 67 segundos, por lo tanto quedo en el 5to lugar de los 29 lugares, recuerden que entre vayan pasando los competidores, se irán descartando y bajando de lugar, hasta dejar a los mejores que pasaran a la ronda sin ningún problema, para mañana, bueno ahora viene el turno de.."_

 _-_ Asami…- dijo Korra repitiendo el nombre y viendo a su novia entrar trotando sobre el caballo blanco, girando en la grangija.

" _DE ASAMI SATO, CARLOS"_

 _-vaya se ve muy hermosa Korra- la morena sonrío_

" _Así es Federico, es el turno de Asami Sato, de California, aunque ella sea de Corea de Norte representa su país actual orgullosos nos sentimos con hermosa mujer, heredera de la fortuna Sato y próxima Presidenta de Industrias Futuro, es una de las grandes del mundo hípico, claro que si"_

" _si Carlos, efectivamente yo te apoyo, de hecho es una de las favoritas para adjudicarse este trofeo y poder ir a la Champions Tools, dicen que este es su año"_

\- creí que Hiroshi diría que no dijeran eso- dijo Lin rascándose su barbilla.

\- bueno, seguramente ese hombre tiene un truco sucio bajo la manga- dijo Suyin.

-bien hecho tal Joaquín, cállale el hocico a ese cabron de Federico- decia Wei y Korra tosía tratando de no reírse.

"si lideró el ranking la temporada pasada, por el momento ella es la líder igual en esta temporada y bueno la vemos que va hacia la primera prueba que es un obstáculo simple, con cuatro barras de inicio y lo salta perfectamente."

-tu…puedes…mi amor- decia Korra en voz baja.

" _y mucho que hay que contar para el triunfo, es una amazona rapidísima, competitiva y no por que su padre haya dado para este club de California, no, simplemente ella lo ha demostrado, mira ahí va para el segundo obstáculo que es un oxer de barras, fascinante como hace saltar a Yue, una yegua de 13 años, hija de Infernus y Katrina dos caballos un teckhener y un frison, caballos bastantes legítimos y veloces, la hemos visto en la competencia con su dueña y bueno nunca nos ha dejado que decir, pero…!ay!"_

 _-¡_ MALDICION!- dijo Lin, Korra suspiro, Asami había pasado por un obstáculo de "valla sobre muro", pero había pasado a Yue muy cerca de la pared, haciendo nuevamente tirar la vaya y la pared con ella, casi se caía del caballo.

" _uy casi se pudo haber caído, se le laguio un poco a la derecha el caballo y tubo un derribo, nuevamente volvió hacer lo mismo que el año pasado Carlos"_

" _si es decepcionante, pero no pasa nada, esperemos que quede entre los 29 lugares para mañana y así ella pueda corregir su error, yo tengo fe en que lo hará, va a la mitad de los obstáculos y lleva 14 segundos y ¡uy!, a caramba el caballo se le rebelo"_

-¡carajo!- dijo Korra casi gritando, pero gruño tocando su abdomen al sentir dolor, Yue, ya no quiso pasar por el obstáculo de "vertical de barras" que le seguía de ese, Asami apretó sus dientes e hizo girar a Yue para agarrar vuelo.

" _ahí se le complico la vuelta Carlos…parece que, no va a hacer su recorrido hoy"_

" _no se le ha frenado el caballo, a ver si con el vuelo que tome puede hacer que salte, pero el tiempo iba bien y ahora lleva 27 segundos, bueno mira ahí ya pudo saltar rápidamente las barras verticales y va a un ritmo rápido, va por el siguiente obstáculo de "valla doble", bien lo salto bien, el tiempo lleva 37 segundos, al parecer a tomado el ritmo y no ha tirado más barras, aunque bueno ya se le hizo la penalización de 8 puntos, cielos, ahora solo le resta hacer buen tiempo y quedar a lo mejor en un puesto de 15to lugar o ¿20?, ella es muy buena considero que esto solo son los nervios"_

 _-_ vamos Asami…tu puedes- dijo Jinora, Korra solo miraba el rostro de su novia por televisión, podía ver a distancia como estaba rojo y sudando de los nervios y dolor que sentía.

" _bien a pasado el obstáculo de "valla con salto de agua", lo paso muy bien, va por el obstáculo de "triple de barras" y lo ha hecho bien lleva 56 segundos y sus 8 puntos y va por otro "oxer de barras" y wow, casi la tira, se ha ido muy hacia adelante, pero sigue bien"_

 _-Asami…-volvió a decir Korra mirando el rostro confundido de su novia._

" _al parecer este día para la amazona Sato, no ha sido bueno pero vuelve a brincar por otra "valla doble" y va por los últimos "valla triples consecutivos" y salta el primero y de inmediato salta el otro, muy bien, no estuvimos tal mal, hizo 65 segundos y 8 puntos de penalización, quedo en el lugar 18, vaya la ha salvado su tiempo esperemos que lo pueda conservar sin ningún problema, tuvo problemas con su Yegua debería quitarse los nervios porque a veces cuando el jinete está nervioso, los caballos lo sienten y bueno, no ha estado mal quedará tal vez como en el lugar 23, pero ha pasado a la siguiente prueba, esperemos que mañana esté mejor"_

-pásame…el…tele…fono- decia Korra a Lin, la ojiverde la miro y marco el número de Kuvira.

* * *

El Hipódromo…

-debemos buscarla- dijo Kuvira entre la multitud detrás de la competencia estaba buscando a su hermana, Opal y ella iban con Baatar, en ese momento su teléfono sonó y lo contesto.

-Unificadora- dijo Kuvira.

\- Kuvira, te pasare a Korra- la pelinegra, suspiro mientras caminaba por las parcas esperando ver a su hermana.

-Kuvira…- la voz de Korra sonaba muy bajo y con falta de aire.

\- Hola Korrita, hey, te escucho jodidamente- dijo riéndose.

\- donde…esta- no termino

\- tranquila no hables, la estoy buscando, si tienes que decirle algo, guarda tu aliento, te colgare, la seguiré buscando y cuanto la localice te marco, ella necesita oír tu voz- y sin más colgó.

-hay que encontrar a Asami- dijo Kuvira y empezaron a buscar.

Lejos de la competición, Asami cabalgaba ferozmente llevando a su Yegua a su corral, no había dejado de llorar, lo había hecho mal, en el lugar 18 de la competición había quedado y era una de las primeras en pasar, que fácil la habían sacado, pero en su mente solo estaba Korra, la bala, Azula y su dolor, llego a su cajón y se bajo de Yue, acaricio su Yegua y le quito su silla y sus correas.

-bien hecho bonito, ahora a descansar- y la metió dentro, dándole de comer avena y agua, cuando por fin termino se quitó el casco y se deshizo la caracola de su cabello, dejando caer su largo y azabache pelo, el rimen se había corrido y se recargo en la puerta llorando más.

\- estuviste hermosa- volteó asustada, era Iroh quien se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa y un ramo de flores de jazmín, Asami lo miro feo y aparto la mirada de el.

-déjame en paz- dijo la pelinegra, el joven suspiro y se acerco hasta ella.

\- yo no soy tu enemigo Asami, supe que hizo tu padre y lo que tienes con Korra- la pelinegra lo volvió a mirar con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

\- ahora entiendo por que la defendiste así y por que dejaste de hacerme caso, cuando ella llego y sabes- tomaba su mano que aun tenia su guante.

-me hace feliz que por ella has vuelto a hacer tu- la pelinegra ahora lo miraba seria sin dejar de llorar.

\- cuando vi tu vibra, cuando vi tus ojos brillar, dios me dije que yo había sido quien te devolvió la vida, pero era tonto, por que una noche conmigo en la caballeriza de tu padre, jaja creo que soñé muy alto, pero después cuando fui armando los hilos, me di cuenta que era alguien mas y aunque no sabia que era Korra, me dio tanta alegría saber que tu volviste Asami, no te voy a negar que al principio me enoje mucho e incluso quise a ayudar a Azula con su plan, pero el verte sonreír así, aunque yo no sea el indicado, bueno es una recompensar a mi vida- Asami había suavizado su rostro.

\- ¿podrías perdonarme?- dijo el chico y Asami lo miro con un puchero.

\- ¿Por qué?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- por dejarte sola tanto tiempo y no actuar como amigo, por ser tonto y querer tenerte de una forma que nunca iba a poder, perdóname por ser un tonto enamorado de una bella y hermosa Jazmín- y levantaba su ramo, Asami hacia puchero y suspiraba pesadamente.

\- Iroh- el joven la miro- ¿puedes abrazarme?- parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo un dulce o un cariño, por que se sentía mal, sin mas Iroh la abrazo y Asami empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- shhh…calma, lo hiciste bien- acariciaba su espalda y Asami lloraba en el hombro del joven, en ese momento Kuvira y Opal llegaban.

-¿Qué significa esto Asami?- decia Opal molesta, la pelinegra se separaba del joven y Iroh se paraba de inmediato espantado.

\- no, no, no es lo que creen, yo solo la abrace, le pedí perdón y ella estaba llorando por lo que paso- no pudo decir mas cuando Kuvira le soltó un golpe al rostro.

\- no, por favor Kuvira- dijo Asami sin dejar de llorar- el tiene razón- Opal miraba a Asami destrozada y se iba con ella para abrazarla.

\- lo hiciste bien- Asami hacia mueca triste.

-no es verdad, me dieron de penalización 8 puntos y fueron 65 segundos- Opal miro a Kuvira.

\- Asami ok, estas entre el tercero y cuarto lugar, ok lo se, pero son 59 personas y 29 lugares, ya estas en el siguiente evento- Asami la miraba enojada

\- ¡si!, siempre y cuando y alguien sea peor que yo, tienen que arrebazarme en los puntos o en el tiempo, solo así podré conservar el puesto si no-

\- si no, seguirás ahí- todos voltearon y vieron a Mako llegar.

\- lo hiciste muy bien Asami- la pelinegra lo miraba con confusión.

\- sabes que no es verdad- Mako negaba con la cabeza.

\- si, para ser una Sato ha sido pésimo, pero para estar entre los 29, ya te quedaste, nadie te quitara tu puesto tal vez te eleven al 20 o 23, pero no pasas de ahí, ya lo veras, te sugiero que vayamos a ver a tus rivales, están por pasar Azula y debemos ver como fracasa- Asami negó con la cabeza.

\- yo no quiero verla, quiero irme con Korra- Mako suspiro.

-sabes que no puedes irte, no hasta que termine el evento- Asami volvió a hacer puchero, entonces Kuvira.

-déjenla conmigo, debo hacer algo- todos la miraron y se fueron a la parca de Asami, Kuvira saco su celular y marco a Lin, rápidamente contesto y luego sonrió.

-te la paso- y le dio el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué?- Kuvira sonrió.

\- es Korra- no tardo Asami arrebatándole el teléfono y Asami temblando se alejo de ella.

\- ¿mi amor?- la voz de Asami sonaba quebrada.

\- hola…amazona…her…mosa- Asami sintió su pecho aligerarse y un aire fresco llenar sus pulmones al oír su voz, no dijo nada solo la escucho.

\- te vi en la tele- dijo Korra con la voz en un hilo, Asami lloraba en silencio, no quería derrumbarse con Korra.

\- lo…hiciste…muy…bien…ya…estas…en los…lugares…cari…ño- hablaba pausadamente, seguramente le dolía.

-Asami…-la pelinegra trago saliva e inhalo aire.

\- dime- dijo quebradamente.

\- no…llores…mi amor- eso basto para que Asami se tirara al suelo apretándose su pecho y comenzara a llorar un poco fuerte, su gemido era lastimero.

-no…no…mi…amor…deja…de…llorar- dijo Korra sonriendo y sintiendo su pecho oprimirse.

\- te falle- dijo Asami sintiendo su pecho oprimirse y respirar ventilando un poco.

-no…no me fallaste…entraste…mañana…estaré mejor….y arrg- Asami se alarmo por ese gemido.

\- ¿estás bien? ¡Korra! - la morena suspiro.

-tranquila…estoy…muy bien, solo…me duele…poco…je…je- Asami inhalo de nuevo aire y suspiro.

\- mañana...lo harás mejor, porque hoy…estaremos juntas…y- Asami sonreía un poco.

-y te daré…muchos…besos mi amor…mañana…serás…la…mejor…amazona…te…amo- Asami suspiro haciendo puchero.

-yo…también…te amo- dijo tras soltar más lágrimas.

-ya…no quiero…que llores…quiero…que cuando…termine…vengas…ya no…llores- Asami se limpiaba el rostro y se paraba inhalando lentamente.

-¿eres…mía?- Asami se reía un poco.

\- si mi amor soy tuya – Korra sonreía respirando lentamente.

\- ¿tú eres mía Korra?- Korra sonreía.

\- siempre…siempre…seré…tuya- Asami sonreía, dejando de llorar, se decían por ultima vez un te amo y colgaban, Asami le daba el teléfono a su hermana y Kuvira sonreía.

\- ya no quiero estar aquí- Kuvira suspiro.

\- pero aun falta 50 minutos- Asami bajo la mirada.

\- ya no me dirán nada, solo necesito irme- sin mas Kuvira sonrió y tomo a su hermana de sus hombros y se la llevo de ahí.

* * *

Hospital…

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Lin, Korra le dio el teléfono y sonrío.

-sigamos…viendo…ella…viene…para…acá- Suyin miro a Korra.

\- ¿se quedará en la competición? - Korra sonrió.

-si…ya entro- y siguió sonriendo viendo como concursaba otra amazona.

* * *

gracias y espero me perdonen por lo corto que es, cuidence y los quiero besos...


End file.
